Cómo entrenar a una patinadora
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Astrid Hofferson es una arrogante patinadora profesional artística sobre hielo, entre los problemas cotidianos y molestos reporteros, debe lidiar con más problemas a los de una persona común. ¿Cómo lidiar con el peso del campeonato mundial y el fantasma de un chico que apareció de la nada? TERMINANDO
1. Prólogo

**Bien, he aquí la introducción de mi nuevo long fic, no sé si este lo podré actualizar constantemente como los anteriores, además que tengo los nuevos One shot de "Érase una vez un relato". Pero ya después daré el aviso.**

 **Este fic está inspirado en el anime "Ginban Kaleidoscope" y "Kaleido Star". Recomendadas. Así como en varias películas de patinaje sobre de hielo, además de otra que espero que ustedes adivinen con el paso del fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks, esto es por mero fines de diversión mía y de ustedes.**

 **Nota: Es en perspectiva de Astrid. Lo que está entre comillas es el dialogo de otra persona.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

.

Si tuviera que comparar el patinaje artístico sobre hielo con algo, definitivamente sería con mi peculiar familia.

Veamos…

Por un lado tenemos a Fishlegs, ¿Quién es él? Nada más ni nada menos que mi representante y patrocinador número uno, el único en realidad. Su familia me adoptó cuando niña y es como un hermano para mí, nos llevamos muy bien a pesar de que él es 5 años mayor que yo. En fin.

¿Con que elemento del patinaje artístico lo compararía? Creo que con el " _ **Toe loop**_ " o _**bucle picado**_ como unos lo llaman, es el salto más fácil de todos, consiste sólo en deslizarte sobre el filo externo del patín, usando el mismo pie en el despegue y aterrizaje, en mi caso con el izquierdo y se impulsa el salto con el pie contrario, no te elevas demasiado. Puedes hacer uno, dos, tres y hasta cuatro aterrizando y despegando entre cada salto. ¿Por qué digo que este se parece a Fishlegs? Simple y sencillamente por ser el más fácil de todos. Digamos que Fishlegs es muy accesible con todos. No tiene nada malo, pero es una persona muy fácil de engañar. No es que yo lo haga pero… mejor continúo.

El siguiente miembro de la familia es Luggy o "Meatlug", como la solíamos llamar cuando era más pequeña, ella tiene 14 años de edad. Es muy amable y tierna. Comparte sangre con Fishlegs y a pesar de que no es mi hermana verdadera nos llevamos muy bien, traté de que incursionara en el patinaje, pero admitió que amaba más la comida y por eso está pasada unos kilos de más.

¿Con qué elemento la compararía?

Creo que con el _**"Loop",**_ porque de cierto modo comparte una similitud con el toe loop, y ya saben o ahora lo saben Luggy y Fishlegs son hermanos, la diferencia, ella es más difícil que su hermano, prácticamente te impulsas y aterrizas con el mismo pie utilizando el mismo filo, lo difícil es que tienes que hacer más bucles en el aire y no sólo uno. Esa niña tiene su carácter.

¿Quién es la siguiente?...

¡Ah, sí! Cómo olvidarla, mi entrenadora personal, Storm Mcfly, o como algunos le dicen Stormfly, nombre raro pero excelente, le queda muy bien a ella. Campeona nacional en los juegos del deshielo del 2001 a sus 15 años cuando yo apenas tenía 5, ahora ella tiene 29 años y se dedica a entrenarme para algo mucho más grande. Somos muy buenas amigas, a pesar de su carácter estricto y de repente gruñón, excelente entrenadora.

¿Con cuál saltó la debo de comparar?

Definitivamente es un _**"Lutz",**_ es uno de los saltos más difíciles, partes del filo externo del pie opuesto al aterrizaje, con el cual te debes dar impulso. Además de que es el único salto en que te debes ir deslizando hacia atrás, buscar tu impulso y saltar, y si quieres sobresalir puedes hacer un lutz doble o mejor aún, un triple. Ella definitivamente es un lutz: elegante, difícil, variable… creo que la describe a la perfección.

Y bien, ellos forman mi pequeña familia. ¡Ah!, pero ¿quién soy yo y con cuál salto me comparo? Olvidé presentarme, soy Astrid Hofferson, 19 años. Próxima ganadora de los juegos del deshielo 2015 y próxima elegida para ir al campeonato mundial de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, en representación a mi pequeña ciudad, Berk.

Por supuesto que soy un " _ **Axel**_ ", el otro salto más difícil, la diferencia con los demás saltos es que se efectúa patinando hacia adelante, luego saltas dando una media vuelta extra a los dos o tres saltos que le quieras añadir y aterrizar con la pie opuesto con el que saltaste. Yo claro debo ser este por ser el más difícil, diferente, hermoso y elegante que los demás. Porque así es Astrid Hofferson… una persona talentosa. Me apodan la nadder mortífera del hielo… aunque suene terrorífico es realmente hermoso ya que proviene de…

" _Sí, sí…. Ya fue mucho bla bla… y mucho "yo-yo" ¿Y yo qué? ¿No cuento?"_

Tenías que hablar, tú no eres más que un desgarre doloroso en el músculo.

" _¡Yo no soy un desgarre, quiero ser un salto también!"_

Bien, bien…

Supongo que quieren saber quién es aquel que osó a interrumpirme y cuyo ser se encuentra haciendo berrinches por toda mi habitación exigiendo ser un salto en particular. Él es Hiccup, molesto, fastidioso en todos los sentidos, curioso como un felino. Apellido: desconocido. Edad: desconocida. Origen: desconocido. ¿Por qué está aquí?: desconocido.

Hiccup definitivamente no es un salto, es como un accesorio más que uno lleva consigo mismo, para trabajar, para ir a la escuela, etc. Es como los patines o los trajes que debo de llevar a las competiciones.

¿Por qué lo comparo con un accesorio?

Porque al igual que aquellos accesorios te complementan y te acompañan en lugares importantes o cualquier situación, aparentemente creo que Hiccup también, pues inesperadamente un día entró en mi vida y hasta el momento no se ha ido. Me acompaña a todos lados, incluso algunos que no puedo decir en voz alta, ya que es realmente vergonzoso.

" _El baño"._

¡Cállate, hijo de troll!...Así es, a ese lugar sagrado también, que vergüenza…

¿Por qué? Se preguntarán.

Eso es debido a que aquel chico llamado Hiccup, es un espíritu que no puede separarse de mi, es como si me hubiera poseído aunque no controla mi cuerpo, pero que tampoco se puede ir y el cual aún no sé cómo quitarme de encima. Así es, escucharon bien… Hiccup es un fantasma.

Y con él, creo que se completa mi pequeña y rara familia, como si ser patinadora profesional no fuera suficiente.

 _¡Los dioses nos odian, Astrid!, ¡No te preocupes!_

Hiccup… cállate.

 **Continuará**.

 **Y bien, hasta aquí es el prólogo y el único que está narrado desde el punto de vista de Astrid, los demás serán en perspectiva general.**

 **Espero que se haya entendido más o menos la teoría de cada salto y no haya sido aburrido.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **07 de octubre 2015.**


	2. Acosada por un fantasma

**Este fic está inspirado en el anime "Ginban Kaleidoscope" y "Kaleido Star". Recomendadas. Así como en varias películas de patinaje sobre de hielo, además de otra que espero que ustedes adivinen con el paso del fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks, esto es por mero fines de diversión mía y de ustedes.**

 **Nota: los diálogos de Hiccup estarán entre comillas ("")**

 **Capítulo 1: Acosada por un fantasma.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bienvenidos sean a los 88° juegos de invierno 2015 desde la ciudad de Luk Tuk, esté día ha sido espectacular hemos visto toda clase de danzas y saltos espectaculares…_

Luk Tuk era la ciudad que ahora estaba en boca de todos y en todos los medios de comunicación, pues se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel lugar la competencia de patinaje sobre hielo en todas sus disciplinas.

En un enorme estadio al centro de la ciudad se estaba llevando a cabo la competencia femenina de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. El tablero de marcadores ponía como favorita de los jueces a Heather Deranged, patinadora profesional de Berserk; en segundo lugar a Ruffnut Thorston originaria de Mema, y en tercer lugar una chica de origen Outcast; que a pesar del lugar en el que se encontraba, su puntaje era muy inferior a la de las dos primeras al igual que las demás competidoras que seguían después de ella.

Mientras tanto una joven patinadora de 19 años se preparaba para salir; olvidándose de sus rivales principales, concentrada sólo en dar una buena demostración del **_"programa libre"_** , el cual consiste en completar una lista de elementos requeridos entre saltos y vueltas.

—Concéntrate Astrid. Olvídate de los marcadores. —Recomendó su entrenadora.

—No tienes que decirlo Stormfly… yo les enseñaré.

—Buena suerte. —Apoyó Fishlegs, siempre la acompañaba como el buen representante que era.

Astrid asintió con seriedad y patinó hacia el centro de la pista. Se posicionó de manera elegante, presuntuosa y confiada, pero, sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Algo que para los jueces, los espectadores y rivales calificaron de: arrogante.

Las luces del estadio la iluminaron al momento que la música clásica de su elección comenzó a reproducirse y ella, tan inexpresiva como siempre, empezó su danza sobre hielo, confiada en que lograría sobresalir de entre sus dos principales rivales.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, se estaba realizando una exhibición de acrobacias con aviones ligeros. Uno de esos aviones, de color negro con una símbolo de un dragón enroscado en la cola, daba una magnifica demostración, sorprendiendo a los espectadores y jueces con sus increíbles piruetas. Orgulloso el piloto con su hazaña, dio su última y más complicada pirueta en caída libre antes de descender. Logrando una pirueta perfecta se dispuso a aterrizar cuando se percató de algo: los circuitos del avión empezaron a fallar.

El joven piloto luchó lo más que pudo para tratar de descender de alguna forma y controlar el avión el cual ya estaba rodeado de humo en la parte frontal. El avión comenzó a caer de manera libre y sin control, los espectadores y organizadores del evento sólo vieron como aquel pequeño y ligero avión caía a campo abierto, arrastrándose unos metros sobre la superficie con su piloto aun dentro de él, quedando al final todo en pedazos.

.

.

Astrid se sentía orgullosa, había completado los requerimientos iniciales y sólo faltaba un salto más, un "lutz" con el que sorprendería a todo el mundo.

 _—"Es mi oportunidad"_ —Pensó entre dientes.

Se deslizó lo suficiente para tener su espacio, y saltó impulsándose con la punta del pie derecho, completando dos vueltas completas, estaba a punto de completar la tercera vuelta del triple lutz cuando sintió pesadez en su cuerpo, el impulso con el que había saltado tal vez no había sido suficiente, aun así se aferró en hacerlo, teniendo como resultado final entorpecer todo el salto ya que descendió en falso resbalando violentamente, cayendo de espaldas contra el hielo y golpeándose la cabeza contra este, tanto los espectadores y jueces dieron un gran grito ahogado al ver tan dolorosa caída y no sólo eso, la chica había quedado inconsciente en la pista de hielo.

.

.

—Astrid… Astrid… ¿puedes escucharme?

—Astrid… despierta.

Escuchó la voz sutil de Stormfly y la voz preocupada de Fishlegs, pero no lograba verlos, estaba todo oscuro. Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose con las borrosas caras de su entrenadora y representante. Ambos dando un respiro aliviado al verla consiente.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —Preguntó Astrid aturdida, incorporándose en la cama sintiendo todo el cuerpo entumido y fuerte palpitar el cabeza.

—Fallaste en el lutz y caíste. —Contó Stormfly con los brazos cruzados, no estaba muy contenta con los resultados de su patinadora. —Te golpeaste la cabeza.

Astrid gruñó recordando lo sucedido, reprochándose a sí misma lo que Stormfly se estaba reservando. — ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?

—Heather Deranged quedó en primer lugar, seguida de Ruffnut Thorston, en tercer lugar quedó la chica local de aquí, Alice Flares. —Avisó nervioso Fishlegs.

—Eso no es nuevo. —Replicó Astrid, esas mujeres eran las mejores de su generación, en especial Heather a la cual consideraba su principal rival.

—Aún tenemos oportunidad para competir en los juegos olímpicos, no te preocupes. —Animó Fishlegs.

— ¡Por supuesto que hay que preocuparse!

La voz de otro hombre se unió a la conversación, en la entrada de la puerta se encontraba Gobber Belch, el seleccionador oficial de Berk; encargado de evaluar a Astrid durante la competencia en Luk Tuk.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Astrid? Veo que la cara no te cambió después de tu humillante caída. —Se burló el hombre.

— Aquí viene el desviado. —Contestó sarcásticamente la rubia, detestaba a ese hombre.

—No está de más decir que Berk se decepcionará con los resultados y tal vez consideren elegir a otra persona que los represente.

La chica y sus acompañantes se alteraron al escuchar al hombre, Astrid apretó las sabanas, tratando de verse intacta ante los comentarios de Gobber.

—No creo que lleguemos a extremos. —Intervino Fishlegs preocupado. —Astrid es buena, sólo necesita entrenar más.

—Talento es más de lo que se necesita en esta competencia. —Regañó seriamente Gobber. —La verdad me cuesta trabajo verlo de este chica, cuando lo único que notó de ella es su cara de dragona amargada.

Astrid emitió un gruñido molesto, ese hombre siempre le hacía ver que su cara de amargura, según él, era un impedimento para que lograra ser tan buena como los demás; se defendería con todo su repertorio de insultos, pero Stormfly con la seriedad que la caracterizaba se interpuso.

—Trabajaremos en eso, no se preocupe.

—Necesitará más que entrenar, un milagro creo que es lo que necesita.

—¡Ja! Si como no. —Respondió arrogantemente la acusada. —Yo le enseñaré.

—Deja tú presunción de lado niña amargada. —Regañó el seleccionador. —Hasta tus rivales a pesar del carácter que se cargan saben ganarse al público y a los jueces, hablando en especial de la chica Thorston y por supuesto de la reina del hielo Heather, sólo obsérvalas a ellas les sobra el talento y las sonrisas, ambas cosas que te faltan a ti.

— ¡Ya déjeme viejo, no soy un payaso ni nada por el estilo! —Enfureció Astrid, odiaba que la compararan con cualquiera de esas dos patinadoras.

— ¡Astrid, silencio! —Calmó Stormfly tomando mental de todo los "sabios" consejos que decía el hombre. —Como dije: trabajaremos en eso…

Gobber asintió no muy convencido, la representante de Berk era un hueso duro de roer y tenía problemas con medio mundo; sin embargo, estaba satisfecho de haberle hecho ver sus errores tanto a Astrid como a sus acompañantes y mucho más haberla hecho rabiar. Aunque en el fondo sabía que podía dar mucho más.

—Te estaré observando, niña.

El hombre se retiró de la habitación, dándole la oportunidad a Astrid de desahogarse como era debido, empezando a hacer berrinches como una niña, e insultando amargadamente a Gobber.

—¡Ya cállate, Astrid! —Pidió impaciente Stormfly. —Aunque me duela admitirlo, ¡Gobber tiene razón! Por lo cual trabajaremos más y pondremos en práctica sus consejos.

— ¿Qué dices? A mí no me hace falta nada de eso. —replicaría a la nueva decisión de su entrenadora, pero esta no le dio la oportunidad, generalmente lo que se le metía en la cabeza a Stormfly difícilmente se lo podrían sacar.

Después de más regaños y reclamos después. Fishlegs y Stormfly se retiraron para empezar a empacar y preparar lo necesario para su regreso a Berk, una vez se efectuara el cierre del evento. Dejaron a Astrid sola, pues aun no podía salir. Minutos después el doctor le dio el alta, Astrid salió del consultorio frustrada y molesta, lejos de descansar la habían estresado más; pensando…reflexionando que eran sólo tonterías lo que todos le pedían, no era necesario sonreír como una payasa, sólo le bastaba con su talento y los buenos saltos, eso era lo que querían los jueces y espectadores.

Ensimismada entre sus pensamientos quejumbrosos, no se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba en dirección contraria ambas chocando y cayendo de sentón.

— **_¡Watch out!, you moron. Are you blind?_** _(¡Cuidado, idiota!, ¿Estás ciega?)_ —Insultó otra rubia de largo cabello rubio, el cual llevaba trenzado por ambos extremos. La competidora de Mema, Ruffnut Thorston.

Sin saber que le había dicho vio que su rival iba acompañado de un hombre muy parecido a ella, su hermano gemelo; todos en el mundo del patinaje sabía de aquel hombre, Tuffnut Thorston, rumores decían que cuando ambos eran pequeños el chico se había hecho pasar por su hermana durante un " ** _programa corto_** **"** para ayudar a su hermana a ganar unas locales, rumores entre patinadores, sólo ellos sabían cuál era la verdad.

— **_I asked you something, don't you hear?_** _(Te pregunté algo, ¿No escuchas?)_ —Preguntó Ruffnut levantándose molesta del piso, siendo ayudada por su hermano.

—Esta cree que todo el mundo habla su idioma. —Pensó Astrid tratando de recordar el poco ingles que sabía y lograba entender. — ** _Please… repeat_**. _(Por favor… repite)_ —Contestó avergonzada de su espantosa pronunciación.

— **_Did you see, sis? She doesn't speak our language_**. _(¿Viste, hermana? Ella no habla nuestro idioma)_ —Observó Tuffnut con malicia.

— ** _I saw it, bro. Let´s play with this moron._** _(Lo vi, hermano. Vamos a jugar con esta tonta)_ —Ruffnut chocó sus puños, queriéndose divertir con aquel conflicto de idioma. — **_You such a moron that can´t skate even if your life depends of it. ¡You sucks!_** _(Eres una idiota que no puede patinar incluso si tu vida dependiera de eso. ¡Apestas!)_

— **_¡Yes, you sucks!, my sis will kick your ass, and you are going to cry like a baby._** _(¡Sí, apestas! Mi hermana pateará tu trasero, y vas a llorar como un bebé)_ —Insultó el hombre Thortson

— **_¡Yes, like a baby!_** _(Sí, como un bebé) —_ Se rio la chica.

Ambos gemelos empezaron a hacer ademanes exagerados con sus manos simulando que estaban llorando dando alaridos ruidosos imitando a un par de bebés. Astrid ignoraba lo que significaba todo aquello que le estaban diciendo, pero no descartaba que la estuvieran insultando; no sabía cómo responderles, quedaría como una tonta si intentaba hablar en su idioma y hablar en español no creyó que les llegara a afectar tanto.

 **" _¡Screw you, asshole!_** _". (¡Púdrete, imbécil!)_ Escuchó esas palabras dentro de su cabeza, alguien se la había dicho; como si su cerebro le aconsejara decir eso _. "¡Screw you, asshole!"._ Volvió a escuchar, pensó que era su subconsciente, aunque se le hizo extraño que fuera la voz de un hombre.

No tenía mucho que pensar en ese momento pues los gemelos seguían riéndose de ella, casi en su cara.

— ¡Screw you, asshole! —Gritó Astrid en su defensa, tomando las palabras que su subconsciente le había aconsejado.

Ambos gemelos se paralizaron y guardaron silencio; pensaron que se habían equivocado y Astrid habían entendido todo. Ya se habían metido en problemas con los organizadores por algunas bromas que habían hecho a las competidoras y no les convenía meterse en más debido a la participante de Berk, por lo que cesaron sus comentarios y optaron por irse por la paz.

—Eso les pasa por meterse conmigo. —Sonrió Astrid orgullosa de su hazaña. — ¿Pero qué habrá sido esa voz?, ¿Acaso estaré desarrollando poderes mágicos? —Se preguntó pensante. — ¡Que tonta!, eso no existe…

Se convenció de que aquello solo había sido producto de su subconsciente, no le dio importancia y fue a donde Stormfly y Fishlegs la esperaban. Sin darse cuenta que ya no estaba del todo sola.

.

.

El cierre de los juegos se llevó a cabo tres día después de aquel incidente y terminando con todos los pendientes en aquella ciudad regresaron a Berk.

Llegando al aeropuerto, Astrid y compañía fueron recibidas por varios reporteros; estos no perdieron el tiempo, empezando a indagar sobre el fallido intento de la deportista por ganar un puesto en la competencia, recordándole que había dejado en vergüenza a la ciudad de Berk con su terrible y vergonzosa caída.

—Astrid, ¿no considerarías que es mejor retirarte de una vez y dejarle la oportunidad a Camicazi Burglar de ser la representante de Berk? —Interrogó uno de los odiosos reporteros.

Esa pregunta en particular molestó a la rubia, en realidad, todas las preguntas le estaban molestando, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no lanzar de su veneno al estilo Hofferson contra ellos. Odiaba a esos reporteros que no hacían más que crearle mala fama y desconcentrarla de su profesión y que mencionaran a su rival local la alteraba, como siempre y aunque no estuviera Camicazi quedaba al final como la heroína y ella como la dragona malvada y amargada.

—Astrid, no responderá preguntas. —Intervino Fishlegs, incluso para que cesaran de tomarle fotografías. —Sin comentarios, por favor.

De entre la multitud de reporteros sólo había uno que no había hecho ninguna pregunta, sólo enfocaba con su cámara a la patinadora. El hombre de cabello negro atado a una coleta sonrió, ya tenía planeando su próximo movimiento para obtener una exclusiva.

.

.

.

Pasó otro día de manera normal desde su llegada a Berk. Astrid se encontraba más que deprimida; en la televisión, en los periódicos y en la radio no hacían más que hablar de su supuesta incompetencia en los juegos de Luk tuk, todos juzgando por completo su carrera por esa pequeña caída.

Ya era medio día y aun se encontraba acostada en su cama, el insomnio la había invadido por la noche y sólo había logrado dormir pocas horas. Pretendía quedarse en la cama todo el día y tratar de dormir algo, cuando escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta.

— _Astrid, hermanita. Es hora que salgas_. —La voz de su hermana adoptiva Luggy la llamó detrás de la puerta. — _No has estudiado._

La chica se levantó gruñendo por sus adentros, no sólo tenía que ocuparse de vida deportiva sino también de su vida educativa.

—Un segundo. —Contestó sin ganas, tapándose con la sabana.

— _¡Astrid Hofferson!_ —Escuchó la voz exigente de su entrenadora. — _Levanta tu trasero de la cama y ponte a hacer algo productivo o si no entraré y yo misma haré que te levantes._

— ¡Dije un segundo! —Refunfuñó.

Empujó las sabanas con rudeza y se levantó dando pisotones para querer mostrar su rebeldía, pero de inmediato fue silenciada por Stormfly, a la única que le debía respeto, un respeto a un mayor que al de su hermano adoptivo, cuya relación era como la de cualquier hermano. Entre sus berrinches no le quedó de otra más que levantarse, vestirse y acompañar a su familia a tomar el refrigerio del día.

—No puedes deprimirte por algo así, como tú siempre dices: "Vamos a demostrarles quién eres". —Aconsejó Stormfly dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

—Lo sé. —Astrid agachó la cabeza, analizando su conducta anterior.

—Siempre te apoyaremos, hermanita. —Apoyó Luggy con una sonrisa.

—Sí, no hagas caso a esos reporteros. —Aconsejó Fishlegs. —Tampoco a Gobber Belch. —Susurró en secreto sólo para ella. Aunque todos lo escucharon.

—Pero en algo tiene razón. — Murmuró Stormfly con seriedad. —Una sonrisa te ayudaría.

Astrid rodó los ojos con fastidio, no quería escuchar otra vez ese sermón. Ella sólo se dedicaría a patinar como lo había estado haciendo toda su vida.

—Que amargada Astrid. —Rio Luggy. —Consíguete un novio que te haga cosquillas.

Pronto la atención se la llevó la adolescente quien reía inocentemente de su comentario, para después asustarse con la mirada de desaprobación de Fishlegs quien la empezó a interrogar "¿Por qué había dicho eso?", "¿Quién le había hecho cosquillas?" Y otras preguntas incomodas. Astrid agradeció la inoportuna pregunta para retirarse a su habitación, ni Stormfly le puso más atención pues al igual que el Fishlegs empezó a interrogar a la regordeta chica, quien se declaraba inocente de cualquier delito.

— ¡Ja! Alguien que te haga reír… que tontería.

Se sentó en su escritorio y tomó uno de los libros de estudio. Recibía educación en casa y al menos por día debía completar una serie de temas que el mismo Fishlegs que le imponía y calificaba. Aprovecharía ese momento para estar a solas y completar ejercicios pendientes que no hizo debido al competencia y viaje a Luk Tuk.

—Si B es igual a A... —Bostezó, se estaba quedando dormida frente a sus ejercicios de lógica. —Entonces…—Cabeceó cerrando los ojos lentamente.

" _Astrid"_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien susurró su nombre. Despertando por completo, miró alrededor de su habitación, la loca idea que un ladrón o un reportero acosador habían irrumpido en su habitación cruzó por su mente, pero no había nadie cerca de ella.

" _Astrid, ¿me escuchas?"_

Se levantó con brusquedad tirando la silla, era la voz de un chico quien le hablaba, pero por más que miraba en su habitación no encontraba el origen de este, a pesar de lo cerca que se escuchaba.

— ¡¿Quién es?! —Gritó alterada, tomando el lápiz como si un cuchillo se tratara.

 _"Ah… es difícil decirlo… ¿Cómo explicártelo sin que te alteres tanto?"_

Dio un gritó ahogado, la persona aquella le había respondido, estaba a punto de dar un gran grito de terror cuando el mismo chico la detuvo.

 _"¡No grites!"_ Pidió _"Déjame presentarme…Eh… Soy Hiccup…Edad: desconocida. Origen: desconocido. Mi nombre es todo lo que recuerdo, pero lo más importante es que creo que estoy muerto"._

— ¿Eh?…¿Muerto? —Repitió anonada. — ¿Eres un fa-fa-fa-fantasma?

 _"Algo así"_. Explicó tranquilo. _"Y por alguna extraña razón estoy aquí contigo, desde hace cuatro días… de hecho yo fui quien te ayudó con aquellos gemelos, ¿recuerdas?"._

— ¡¿Qué, tú fuiste?!... ¡Espera!... ¿Cuatro días? —La poca información que aquel chico le brindó la hizo olvidar el miedo que en un inicio sintió para después pasar a la ira pues había estado con ella todo ese tiempo y apenas se hacía presente. — ¿Qué quieres? ¡Vete de aquí!

 _"Si pudiera lo haría, pero no puedo… y no me preguntes la razón porque no lo sé"._

—No me importa si la tienes o no… ¡Largo, ve hacía la luz! —Exigió sintiéndose tonta por estar hablándole al aire, pues no veía a aquel chico que le susurraba.

 _"¿Cuál luz? No veo nada de eso"_

—Se supone que debes ver la luz o algo así… como en las películas.

 _"¡Ah, sí! Pero no veo tal luz"._

Astrid se empezó a irritar ese fantasma parecía estarla pasando de maravilla invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Pues si no te vas yo misma haré que te vayas. —Amenazó con amargura.

Salió hecha un rayo de la habitación, en la parte inferior de la enorme casa, Fishlegs y Stormfly seguían regañando a Luggy cuando su atención de nuevo se enfocó en la patinadora que pasó a un lado de ellos a gran velocidad, corriendo directo hacia la cocina.

Astrid buscó con brusquedad algo entre los cajones de la enorme cocina, sonrió malévolamente al haber encontrado un collar de ajos el cual alzó victoriosa al aire.

— ¡Te ordeno que te vayas de aquí! —Gritó agitando el collar de ajos.

 _"No soy un vampiro… ¿Sabías?"_

Se sonrojó al escucharlo, otra se sintió más que tonta, era un idiota al pensar que podía espantarlo con ajos. Necesitaba algo más espiritual. Mientras tanto Stormfly, Fishlegs y Luggy se habían asomado por la puerta viendo sólo a una chica en medio de la cocina con un collar de ajos alzado en lo alto.

—Astrid… ¿Estás… bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar Stormfly.

—En perfecto estado. —Respondió avergonzada, y con el flequillo ocultando su rostro salió de la cocina, dejando el collar de ajos sobre la mesa.

Una vez que se cercioró que ninguno de los tres la vigilaba subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse otra vez en su habitación.

—Muy bien señor Fantasma, si no le tiene miedo a los ajos… probemos esto.

Sacó de uno de los cajones un crucifijo que alzó en lo alto también. — ¡Vete de aquí, espíritu maligno!

 _"Mmmm… no, no sirve, no soy un espíritu maligno de una vez te digo"._

Desesperada e irritada, Astrid gritó ruidosamente, la voz de aquel fantasma la hartaba de sobremanera a pesar de que llevaban menos de cinco minutos hablando, lo quería fuera de su vida.

Pensando otro plan, se sentó en el escritorio y prendió la computadora, presionó las teclas con rudeza en el aparato para buscar algo por Internet. "¿Cómo deshacerse de un fantasma?" Muchas páginas de esoterismo aparecieron en un segundo, le dio clic en la primera, la cual la mandó a una ouija virtual.

" _Eso es para llamar a más espíritus… ¿sabías?"_

Sintió que incluso aquel fantasma le dijo que era una tonta, estaba desesperada. Gritó ruidosamente otra vez haciendo eco por toda la casa; frustrada se dio de topes contra el escritorio tratando de que así se le ocurriera otra idea.

 _"¡Ouch, basta… eso duele!"_

Astrid detuvo su auto golpeteo al escuchar las quejas de aquel fantasma, su boca se curvó de manera malévola; y procedió a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Se empezó a golpear contra el escritorio a un más fuerte, escuchando con satisfacción como aquel chico se quejaba por el dolor, también a ella le dolía, pero, si era lo que necesitaba para quitárselo de encima no le importaba machacarse la cabeza con el mueble. Aunque después se arrepintió, se estaba cansando y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas.

— ¡Astrid… escuchamos un…!

Stormfly había irrumpido en la habitación, estaba junto con Fishlegs y Luggy. Los tres se quedaron pasmados al ver como Astrid se golpeaba contra el escritorio. Esta, avergonzada en cuanto los vio cesó lo movimientos para después dejarse caer por el mueble, completamente adolorida.

Otro intento fallido de deshacerse del fantasma y lo cual sólo le generó un horrible chichón en la frente.

—Al rato se desinflama. — Avisó Luggy después de que le puso una bandita, le había dado los primero auxilios después de aquel accidente no tan accidente.

Astrid sólo gruñía internamente tratando no dejar ver su molestia a sus familiares, aunque era difícil ya que estaba acostada en la cama, mientras los ojos de todos estaban sobre ella.

— ¿Te duele algo más? —Preguntó Stormfly preocupada. — ¿Tal vez algo que te haya lesionado durante la competencia?

—No se preocupen. —Mintió. —Estoy bien… sólo enloquecí con algo que leí por Internet.

—Mejor descansa. —Pidió Stormfly. —Y ya no leas cosas que te alteran.

Ya no dijo más, no pretendía contarles lo que realmente pasaba, al notar el silencio por parte de ella, sus tres allegados decidieron dejarla en paz, deseando no atosigarla más. Astrid notó cierta preocupación por parte de sus seres queridos, los amaba y lo menos que quería era que tuvieran aquella expresión en sus caras.

— ¡Gracias!... por preocuparse por mí. —Dijo avergonzada.

Stormfly, Luggy y Fishlegs le sonrieron, sabían que Astrid muy en el fondo era una buena y amable chica. Una vez que se fueron todo quedó en silencio, lo único que podía escuchar era su respirar y sentir el palpitar de la herida en la frente.

 _"Creo que no empezamos muy bien"._

La tranquilidad de la habitación se esfumó en cuanto escuchó aquella horrible voz.

— ¡¿No te has largado?! —Rezongó rechinando los dientes.

 _"No,… no te enojes… mejor déjame decirte lo que…"_

Se tapó los oídos con la almohada para evitar escucharlo, tarareando música clásica que solía poner en sus rutinas de patinaje. Mientras que aquel molesto fantasma seguían hablándole con insistencia.

—No oigo nada, no oigo nada soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado…—Canturreó la vieja canción del jardín de niños, recibiendo quejidos por parte del fantasma.

Así continuó por varios minutos; el día aún no terminaba y ya estaba exhausta, se había lastimado, había hecho cosas tontas, no había dormido bien, todo el mundo la culpaba del infortunio de la competencia y de pilón un fantasma la estaba acosando. Cerró los ojos para olvidarse de todo y entre el canturreó sin querer se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

Se levantó de golpe; con el cabello enmarañado, saliva escurriéndole de la boca y totalmente desorientada. No sabía ni que día era, lo único que recordaba era al molesto fantasma.

—Señor fantasma… ¿sigue aquí?—Llamó mirando a su alrededor, no recibió ninguna contestación. Sonrió triunfante. — ¡Se ha ido!

Festejó ruidosamente con los brazos en alto, se levantó pisando la cama y como niña chiquita empezó a brincar encima de esta.

— ¡Se ha ido, se ha ido!, ¡Astrid eres una genio! —Se auto halago pensando que el haberse golpeado a sí misma había ahuyentado al fantasma.

 _"Aún sigo aquí…y me llamo Hiccup, si no te importa"._

Casi se cae de la cama al escuchar la voz del fantasma, la diferencia es que ya no la escuchaba dentro de ella sino a un lado de ella, temblorosa se giró hacia su izquierda para ver la sonriente cara de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que se veía de unos 24 o 25 años de edad.

 _"Hola Astrid, por fin nos vemos cara a cara…"._

Más que asustada estaba irritada con sólo verlo, se lanzó contra él, atravesándolo como si de una neblina se tratará aterrizando directo en el suelo dándose otro golpe en la cara.

 _"¿Y adivina qué?"_ Preguntó animado el fantasma, tratando de no reírse de la torpeza de la patinadora. _"Ya no te estoy poseyendo, por lo que no puedo sentir el dolor que tú misma te ocasionas"._

—Entonces… ¡largo de aquí! —Gritó Astrid sobándose la frente, viendo con rencor al fantasma.

 _"Ese es el otro detalle…"_ Explicó preocupado el fantasma que estaba a no más de 50 cm de distancia de ella. "Ahora resulta que no me puedo alejar más de esta distancia".

No entendió a lo que se refería, se quitó el flequillo de la cara y vio como el chico trataba de separarse más de ella pero algo se lo impedía. Era como si este se topara contra una fuerza que lo empujaba a estar cerca de ella. Astrid se puso de pie para analizarlo mejor y Hiccup desde todos los ángulos trató de separarse de ella inútilmente pues no podía ir más allá de aquellos pocos centímetros.

 _"¿Ves que no es por mí?"_ Preguntó Hiccup, esperando un poco de comprensión.

Astrid molesta se cruzó de brazos, lo único que quería era que se fuera, si se había sentido invadida el día anterior ahora lo sentía peor; pues ahora podía ver directo a los ojos de su acosador fantasma, ella era dama después de todo y eso le incomodaba y al parecer a él no. La solución agresiva no había funcionado, por lo que tendría que aplicar algo diferente.

—Lamento lo que te haya pasado, y que estés así. —Lo señaló por completo. —Pero, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas? —Preguntó con la poca paciencia que tenía.

El chico frente a ella se encogió de hombros, al igual que Astrid parecía muy confundido y fuera de su lugar, y le contestó con sinceridad.

"No lo sé…".

 **Continuará**.

 **Bien, terminó el primer capítulo. Debo decirles como nota que tanto Heather como Brutilda hablan un idioma diferente, y todas se tendrán que comunicar en ingles, algunas frases, porque ya saben es el idioma "universal". Como dicen.**

 **¿Les gusta que ahora sean todas las chicas rivales?**

 **Primera sección de preguntas y respuestas. No me di cuenta que había dos página XD. Actualización.**

 **tris: sorry, apenas me voy dando cuenta, soy un humano, me justifico. XD. Saludos**

 **Maylu liya: XD, te dije que sería arrogante y caería mal, no sé si más o menos quedó claro porque hiccup llegó ahí. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Ok, ok, gracias por seguir en ambas páginas. :D. Saludos.**

 **Dragonaj: XD, así es, es un fantasma acosardor que no habrá visto en tantos días. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: No sé cuál sea el secreto hasta yo misma me impresionó, pero muchas gracias, estoy probando el tema de los fantasmas espero te guste. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Me atrapaste en la jugada XD, así es por el mes de octubre escribí este, espero te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo, di la película, no importa XD. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Mucgas gracias y lamentó ni haber escritó el review antes, me dormí literalmente XD. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: Estando Hiccup tan cerca creo que el hiccstrid estará en todas sus modalidades XD. Saludos.**

 **Shazam: gracias por el comentario yo tampoco he visto por lo menos de este deporte, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Jaja lo sé, muy apenas distingo cual es cual, el fácil es el Axel XD, pero andaré subiendo los videos de los saltos a la página. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo92: Gracias por tu preferencia, con el tiempo ya se sabrá más de lo que pasó con Hiccup, sólo por el momento se dio el primer indicio y que fue lo que lo provocó. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.**

 **Guest: De hecho por eso lo puse en la notas de autor XD, ya la vi está basado/ inspirado en ese anime, aunque tendrá algo también de Kaleido Star, Ice princess y otras películas de ese tema. Saludos.**

 **Nube: Muchas gracias, espero cumplir con las expectativas ya que es muy complejo este deporte y muy hermoso, XD, espero te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Así es, Hiccup ahora le hará de fantasma espero te haya gustado el capítulo uno. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Mayu: Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y también Hiccup fantasma. Saludos.**

 **SEBAS GG: Cada quien tiene sus gustos, de igual manera que bueno que te pareció interesante, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Mad Fine: Me pareció buena idea hacerlo así a dar todas las explicaciones teóricas del patinaje. El anime en el cual está más basado es en el de Giban Kaleidoscope, pretendo por lo menos hacerlo parecido a este en ciertas escenas, aunque si habrá cosas que le agregaré de más, te lo recomiendo, al igual que Kaleido Star. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Jaja sí, Hiccup es un fantasma en todos los sentidos. Comprendo lo de los saltos a penas verlos, para distinguirlos. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Mariana juarez: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es un placer, espero te haya gustado este primer capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias, XD, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este también. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: De nada. Ya que en erase una vez un relato aun no pretendo subir otro hiccstrid, mucho más por lo del mes del terror. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos para la próxima. Saludos.**

 **12 octubre 2015**


	3. Incomoda situación

**Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por no haber puesto todos los reviews el capítulo pasado, se me fue el avión y Hiccup lo chocó.**

 **Este fic está inspirado en el anime "Giban Kaleidoscope" y "Kaleido Star". Recomendadas. Así como en varias películas de patinaje sobre de hielo, además de otra que espero que ustedes adivinen con el paso del fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks, esto es por mero fines de diversión mía y de ustedes.**

 **Nota: los diálogos de Hiccup estarán entre comillas ("")**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 2: Incomoda situación.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"No lo sé…"_

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —Preguntó Astrid irritada.

 _"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"_

— ¿Recuerdas tu apellido?

 _"No"._

— ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste, lo recuerdas?

Esa pregunta puso a pensar al fantasma, Hiccup se tocó la barbilla analizando la pregunta tratando de recordar algo. Astrid sólo veía como hacía muecas extrañas con la boca, era un fantasma raro. Hiccup seguía pensante, se rascó el cabello, después la barbilla, después se rascó la pierna y gruñía por sus adentros.

— ¡¿Qué tienes garrapatas fantasmas o qué?! —Preguntó Astrid frustrada.

 _"¡Ah, no! Supongo que es un tic nervioso o algo así"._ Respondió nervioso, volviendo su mano a su cabello para rascarlo con insistencia.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos, no se quería ni mover de donde estaba pues el fantasma se movería junto con ella. —Y bien… ¿recordaste algo?

 _"Mmmm…"_ gruñó Hiccup pensante con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Astrid lo miraba con insistencia. _"No hay nada, nada de nada"._

El grito de frustración de Astrid se escuchó por toda la habitación, el chico fantasma se puso nervioso de nuevo y se rascó tanto el cabello, como la barbilla y la pierna. Tal parece que ocasionaría muchos problemas estando cerca de aquella chica.

— _Astrid… ¿estás bien?_ —Preguntó Stormfly del otro lado de la puerta.

—Ahm… sí. —Respondió nerviosa. —Sólo que… me encontré con una horrible cucaracha, ¡ya la maté!

— _Está bien, Luggy dice que el desayuno ya está listo… acompáñanos._

—Sí… dame unos minutos. —Suspiró en cuanto Stormfly se despidió. — ¿Ellos te podrán ver?

 _"No lo sé… hasta que no salgas no lo sabré"._

—Espero que no, esto es bastante vergonzoso.

Astrid caminó hacia donde estaba su ropero, en cuento se alejó más de 50 cm de Hiccup, este se arrastró junto con ella en contra de su voluntad. Astrid empezó a tomar unas prendas para ponerse, sin embargo, se detuvo en su labor al recordar algo. Con la ropa entre sus manos se giró para ver al chico que tenía una inocencia reflejada por todo el rostro.

Hiccup observó su cara, esta lucía muy molesta, al juzgar el marcado ceño fruncido. No sabía ni lo que había hecho ahora, se puso aún más nervioso al ver que la chica tenía un tic en el ojo y apretaba las prendas contra su pecho.

— ¡Voltéate, pervertido! —Gritó sonrojada.

En ese momento el fantasma comprendió todo y obedeció, le dio la espalda, y al igual que ella estaba completamente sonrojado, sólo se limitó a escuchar como Astrid se deshacía de las prendas del día anterior para ponerse limpias.

 _"No te enojes, como dije, he estado contigo desde hace cuatro días y pues prácticamente vi todo lo que hacías e incluso lo que sentías…"_

Con la confesión del chico, Astrid se paralizó justo al momento en que se ponía el pantalón, de la impresión se enredó en la prenda y cayó torpemente al suelo.

— ¡Tú!...eres un…—Gruñó, quería gritar pero llamaría la atención de su familia.

Se terminó de poner el pantalón de color negro y después se puso una chaqueta deportiva color celeste. Enojada, fue al baño que tenía anexo a la habitación, al entrar y ver el cuarto, reflexionó de nuevo las palabras del fantasma. Enfureció a un más, estaba segura que le daría diabetes de tantos corajes, pues el fantasma probablemente ya la había visto desnuda mientras se bañaba y no sólo eso, cuando hacía sus necesidades.

Y hablando de esas necesidades, sintió una presión en el vientre así como unos ligeros gruñidos, necesitaba usar el sanitario, pero el cuarto era tan amplio que no abarcaría para dejar al fantasma afuera, se las tendría que ingeniar para poder hacer "eso" sin él.

 _"No te aguantes… has lo que tengas que hacer"._ Ofreció Hiccup dándole la espalda. _"Te prometo que no veré… y gracias a los dioses tampoco sentiré"._

— ¡Maldito hijo de troll! —Gritó. — ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuarlo? ¡Yo soy una dama!, ¡Jamás haré eso frente a ti!

 _"En teoría ya hiciste eso… no te avergüences con lo que es natural, si no lo haces te podrías poner enfermita"_. Bromeó el fantasma llevándose las manos al estómago, burlándose de la patinadora.

—Eres un sucio pervertido… ¡no lo haré! —Fue la última palabra de Astrid y salió de la habitación.

 _"Eres una chica muy ruda, aunque una muy bonita"._

— ¡Cállate! —Con aquel pequeño halago Astrid se sonrojó de sobremanera, decidió ignorarlo pues con la vergüenza y el enojo provocaba que le doliera más el estómago.

Una vez en el comedor con su familia, se dio cuenta que sólo ella podía ver a Hiccup. Los tres presentes en el comedor ignorando la existencia de aquel fantasma empezaron a degustar sus alimentos. Astrid aunque quisiera no podía pues tenía el estómago demasiado inflamado como para sentir apetito.

— ¿No te gusta lo que te preparé, hermanita? —Preguntó Luggy, al ver que Astrid no había tocado su nutritiva ensalada.

— ¡No, no es eso! —Contestó estresada. —Sólo es… que no tengo mucha hambre.

Se levantó de la mesa dándole sólo un sorbo al jugo de naranja, fue a la cocina y buscó un des inflamatorio, algo que por lo menos le curara los dolores.

— ¡¿Irás a entrenar Astrid?! —Gritó Stormfly desde el comedor

—Sí. —Contestó la chica, sacando sus auriculares y reproductor de música de su bolsillo.

— ¡Muy bien, recuerda calentar bien… allá nos vemos!

—Sí, sí… lo sé. —Contestó rodando los ojos.

—Y no olvides que hay conferencia de prensa por la tarde…—Recordó Fishlegs.

Astrid dio un pequeño respingo, con el fantasma lo había olvidado y ahora tendría que prepararse para enfrentar a la bola de odiosos reporteros acosadores. Salió de casa, trotaría hasta la pista de hielo que reservaban para entrenar. Se puso los auriculares reproduciendo la música a todo volumen para pensar con claridad qué hacer con el fantasma y los reporteros.

 _"Astrid…"._ Murmuró Hiccup a la par de ella, al ver que no le ponía atención le gritó en repetidas ocasiones hasta que la chica le prestó atención.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

 _"Que carácter… sólo quería preguntarte ¿qué es eso de la conferencia de prensa que tendrás?"_

—No sabes nada de nada. —Bufó Astrid sin detener el trote. —Te lo explicaré para que lo entiendas mejor. Habrá una conferencia de prensa para hablar sobre mi desempeño en los juegos de Luk Tuk.

 _"Por lo visto y por tu cara se ve que no te agrada la idea"._

—Odio a esos malditos. —Gruñó Astrid. —Se la pasan diciéndome que no tengo el talento necesario para representarlos, que prefieren a alguien como Camicazi Burglar.

 _"¿Quién es esa Camicazi?"_

—Es una patinadora un año menor que yo, como te digo, la favorita de los medios disque por su amable carácter, aunque es un demonio vestido de ángel, sin embargo, esa es la imagen que los mismos reporteros le hicieron.

 _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_

—Haces muchas preguntas. —Se quejó Astrid, dándose cuenta que hablaba con mucha naturalidad con él. —En Marzo se llevaron a cabo unos juegos adicionales, para ganar puntos a favor para ir a los juegos olímpicos, se supone que Camicazi y yo iríamos, pero ella se lesionó y no pudo…

 _"¿Y te dejaron todo el trabajo a ti?"_ Dedujo Hiccup, empezando a comprender como funcionaba lo del patinaje.

—Así fue, se supone que debía quedar por lo menos entre los 10 primeros lugares para tener nuestras plazas aseguradas, sin embargo…

 _"Fallaste"._ Completó el fantasma, y con sólo ver el ceño fruncido de Astrid supo que había acertado.

—Quedé en el 17° lugar, sólo nos otorgaron una plaza y de ahí la prensa se agarró para atacarme, haciendo ver a Camicazi como la patinadora inocente con el sueño frustrado de ir a las olimpiadas y a mí como la dragona nadder mortífera que arruinó su sueño y el de todo Berk de ganar una medalla. Luego las expectativas estuvieron de nuevo sobre mí en Luk Tuk, pensé que lo solucionaría pero…

 _"Te desmayaste"._ Recordó Hiccup. _"Lo siento, creo que fue por mi culpa, caí sobre ti cuando hiciste ese salto"._

— ¡¿Qué?! —Astrid detuvo el pasó gritando en medio de la calle, sin embargo se contuvo de gritar más pues las persona que transitaba por ahí la vieron como si fuera una loca. — ¡Hijo de troll, fue tu culpa! —Maldijo renovando el trote.

 _"No puedo estar seguro al 100%, capaz y como quiera terminabas cayendo"._ Se defendió el castaño.

Astrid resopló cansada, no valía la pena, ni siquiera podía golpearlo, así que trató mejor de ignorarlo, supuso que sería un castigo para él, pero el insistente fantasma la llamó varias veces pidiendo a gritos de su atención.

— ¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!

 _"Sólo quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué nadder mortífera?"_

Eso es…—Bufó enojándose. —Al seleccionador Gobber se le ocurrió apodarme dragona y de inmediato los medios se lo agarraron para referirse a mi persona, pero… yo fui más lista. —Dio una sonrisa malvada. —No negué que fuera una dragona, e inclusive les di la especie… nadder mortífera, es proveniente de un famoso cuento infantil llamado "El manual de dragones", no puedes ser de Berk si no lo has leído. El nadder mortífero, es letal, es poderoso y muy hermoso… por eso creo que me queda.

 _"¡Ah…dragones!"_ Susurró Hiccup, a pesar de ser un fantasma muy dentro de su ser sentía emoción con ese tema. Y el flashback de un dragón enroscado sobre un pedazo de metal llegó a su mente, parpadeó un par de veces, no comprendió que había sido aquello.

—Y es por eso que me importa poco si me dicen dragona…—Terminó de explicar Astrid, sin haberse dado cuenta que su compañero fantasma ya no le había puesto atención.

Después de unos minutos más de trote llegaron a la pista de patinaje, Astrid recogió sus patines en los vestidores y se adentró al área de la pista, era privada para entrenamientos a ciertas horas y días, y se rentaban de acuerdo a previos contratos. En esa pista únicamente practicaba ella y alguien más.

— ¡Buen día, Astrid!... Te viste tan hermosa cuando caíste en Luk Tuk, aun desmayada tienes mucho estilo.

La patinadora observó con repulsión a la otra persona con la que compartía pista, Snotlout Jorgenson, jugador estrella de hockey del equipo "Defensores de Berk".

—Claro, aunque fue mejor cuando te derribé en televisión nacional… ¿Lo recuerdas? —Sonrió con malicia la chica, mientras Hiccup miraba su pequeña discusión sin entender nada.

—Ah… ese día, tenía un esguince, por eso ganaste. —Se excusó el chico y salió de la pista con la cabeza en alto. — ¡Suerte con la rueda de prensa, preciosa! Lo necesitarás. —Se burló antes de salir por completo de la pista.

Ganas no le faltaba a la rubia de encajarle uno de los patines en la cabeza al jugador, pero ya se había metido en muchos problemas como para agregarle otro más.

— ¡Maldito, bufón! —Se quejó Astrid entrenando a la pista de patinaje.

 _"Y por lo que se ve también lo odias a él"._

—No lo odio, sólo que no lo soporto. —Se empezó a deslizar en la pista, para iniciar otro calentamiento. —Una vez pretendió salir conmigo y me retó a un juego de hockey, sólo él y yo.

 _"¿Aceptaste?"_

—Sí, no porque quisiera salir con él, sino porque ofendió al patinaje artístico diciendo que era sólo tonterías de niñas, que era un deporte que no requería el más mínimo esfuerzo; quise enseñarle quién era mejor. —Se burló Astrid, mientras hacía un loop sin dificultad.

 _"¿Cómo terminó?"_

—El muy tonto, mandó a llamar a la prensa; eso me disgustó, aun así le gané, pero sin previo aviso intentó besarme a la fuerza y…

 _"Le diste una paliza"._ Dedujo Hiccup, otra respuesta acertada y reafirmada por Astrid.

—Eso sólo manchó más mi imagen, y empezaron a opinar de mi profesión, que debería unirme al hockey en el equipo de hombres y abandonar el patinaje artístico.

Seguía deslizándose sobre el hielo, recordando aquellos incidentes, intentó a hacer un doble lutz, pero estaba tan distraída que no aterrizó correctamente cayendo de sentón sobre el hielo.

 _"Supongo que te molestó, a nadie le gusta que le digan qué hacer con las cosas que le gusta hacer"._

— ¡Exacto! —Exclamó Astrid, sintiendo la comprensión del fantasma, aunque pronto el enojo de lo que pasaba con él la hizo enfurecer de nuevo. Le tenía muy poca paciencia.

— ¡Astrid, levántate!

Hiccup y Astrid voltearon a ver a quien había hablado, Stormfly junto con Fishlegs y Gobber la estaban observando desde minutos atrás.

— ¡Demonios! —Gruñó Astrid. —Han de pensar que estoy loca por estar hablando sola.

 _"En teoría no estás sola."_ Animó Hiccup sonriente.

— ¡Cállate, es tu culpa! —Gritó en medio de la pista.

La patinadora empezó a refunfuñar y gritar al fantasma, aunque antes sus espectadores, ella hablaba sola.

.

—Está muy rara desde Luk Tuk… no sé qué le pasa. —Dijo Stormfly preocupada.

—Fishlegs, ¿crees que así pueda con la conferencia de esta tarde? —Preguntó Gobber viendo anormal que Astrid refunfuñara y gritara al aire.

—Eh… sí. —Tembló el representante. —Hablaré con ella, no se preocupe.

—Tiene que comportarse, será un nido de víboras esa conferencia.

Mientras tanto Stormfly observaba con preocupación a su alumna y decidió cesar por el día el entrenamiento, ahora tendría que concentrarse en la conferencia. Astrid obedeció las órdenes y salió tratando de terminar la discusión con Hiccup, aunque este parecía regocijarse con hacerla enojar.

—Se te zafaron los tornillos por lo que veo, dragona. —Bromeó Gobber con ella.

—Desvia… digo, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí seleccionador Gobber? —Preguntó la rubia con falsa amabilidad.

—Nada, sólo quería ver si la cara de dragona ya se te había quitado… pero no, hasta las arrugas se te ven más marcadas, en vez de dragona parecerás uno de esos perros arrugados.

— ¿Un perro? —Refunfuñó Astrid, aguantándose las ganas de golpear al seleccionador, el cual se retiraba dando pequeñas risitas de satisfacción.

— ¡Estamos preocupados! —Comentó Stormfly aplacando a Astrid.

—Sí, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Preguntó Fishlegs.

 _"Jaja… a la dragona se le marcaran más las arrugas, en lugar de un dragón serás un perro shar pei"._ Se burló Hiccup, el comentario de Gobber lo había hecho reír demasiado.

— ¡Cállate! —Rabió Astrid.

Fishlegs se encogió y los ojos se le pusieron brillosos, Astrid jamás le había respondido de esa manera tan irrespetuosa. Se entristeció.

—No tienes que contestar así. —Regañó la entrenadora.

— ¡No, no era a Fishlegs!…

 _"Dile que era a ella, a ver qué hace"_. Bromeó Hiccup.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó de nuevo, ahora ganándose la desaprobatoria y desconcertada de Stormfly.

—Perdón, no era mi intención… les juro que… ¡ahhh! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

—Creo que estás muy estresada con esto de la conferencia… será mejor que regreses, a ver si un baño te quita todo esa malhumor. —Aconsejó Stormfly también con el ceño fruncido. — ¡Vámonos! Te tienes que preparar para la conferencia.

Astrid resopló con fastidio, mientras a un lado de él estaba Hiccup sonriente.

—Eres como un horrendo y doloroso desgarre muscular. —Insultó Astrid entre dientes.

 _"Me disculpo Mi Lady, no pude evitarlo…aunque también deberías ser más reservada"._

—Pues si te callaras. —Opinó Astrid con el ceño fruncido.

Y sin darse cuenta, de nuevo Stormfly y Fishlegs la veían como si de una loca se tratara; tuvo que correr y adelantarse al auto para evitar que le vieran hablando sola, o más bien con el fantasma.

.

.

En uno de los tantos departamentos de la ciudad, había un reportero escribiendo en su computadora una nota en la que llevaba trabajando desde temprano. Como a todo ciudadano de Berk, le apasionaba los deportes sobre hielo tales como el hockey y patinaje artístico por igual, pero lo que más le apasionaba eran las competidoras fuertes, en especial dos, cuyas fotos tenía sobre el escritorio.

Astrid Hofferson y Camicazi Burglar.

.

.

No le había quedado remedio, había entrenado y olía a sudor, se tuvo que bañar. Se había metido en la dicha lo más pegado a la tina que podía, lo suficiente para cerrar la cortina y dejar al fantasma afuera. Por un momento sintió paz, Hiccup se había silenciado por primera vez en todo el día, eso le permitió concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba haciendo, aunque el único problema que persistía era el dolor en el vientre, su cuerpo le exigía hacer ciertas necesidades.

Al salir de la ducha y arreglarse, tomó otra pastilla a pesar de la molestas advertencia de Hiccup. Astrid seguía sin escucharlo, renuente a hacer eso, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo aguantaría.

.

.

La conferencia se realizaría en uno de los salones de la Comisión de patinaje de Berk. Stormfly como su entrenadora la acompañaría, al igual que Fishlegs como representante y Gobber, para dar explicaciones, pues él en un inicio había seleccionado a Astrid para que participara en Luk Tuk; y no podía faltar Astrid, la más importante de aquella conferencia, cuyos fotógrafos en cuanto llegó comenzaron con la lluvia de flashes sobre ella.

— ¿Cómo calificaría su desempeño en Luk Tuk? —Habló uno de los reporteros, un viejo cizañero llamado Mildew.

—Creo que la respuesta la tienen ustedes; todos vieron cual fue el resultado de la competencia. —Respondió Astrid tranquila, hasta ese momento Hiccup aun lado de ella entendió porque la rubia odiaba aquellos reporteros. Con sólo verles las caras a aquellos tipos supo que no tenían buenas intenciones para con su nueva amiga.

—Su caída y posterior desmayo fueron una vergüenza para Berk, ¿aun aspira a que la seleccionen para los juegos olímpicos? —Preguntó otro reportero de aspecto enorme llamado "Alvin".

—Eso le corresponde decidir a la Comisión de patinaje de Berk. —Respondió Astrid. —Pero si la pregunta se refiere a que si aún aspiro a ir a los juegos olímpicos a pesar de lo de Luk Tuk la respuesta es: sí.

 _"Esos reporteros sí que no tienen pelos en la lengua"_. Observó Hiccup impresionado.

—Quieren que pierda los estribos. —Comentó Astrid entre dientes.

— ¿Cree que con esa actitud tan arrogante y después de dos fracasos consecutivos eso pase? —Preguntó un reportero joven llamado Hendrick. —Creo que será mejor que Camicazi Burglar la reemplace, la comisión de patinaje debería pensar más en ella.

—La Comisión de patinaje es una institución aparte y sólo a nosotros nos corresponde decidir quien deberá ir a las olimpiadas, juzgando en base a su desempeño. Su pregunta esta fuera del lugar. —Intervino Gobber molesto.

—Retiro mi pregunta. —Se disculpó forzadamente el hombre, aun así miró a Astrid quien se empezó a poner tensa. —Una nueva pregunta… ¿cree que cuenta con el suficiente talento para lograrlo?

 _"¡Uy! ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?"_ Gruñó ahora Hiccup molesto. _"Se ve que se empeña para hacerte enojar"._

—Eso es lo que quiere…—Gruñó también Astrid sintiendo la necesidad de despotricar veneno contra aquel hombre.

— ¡Perdonen la interrupción!

Astrid se calmó al escuchar la voz de otro hombre, un reportero joven y fornido que se encontraba sentado en la esquina izquierda de la primera fila. Se puso de pie y saludó respetuosamente a todo el panel de entrevistados.

—Eret Eretson, soy un reportero freelance, dedicado a la notas de deportes sobre hielo. —Se presentó formalmente. —Primero debo decirle que durante la competencia en Luk Tuk a pesar de su caída, el triple lutz que hizo fue impresionante.

 _"¡Ay, este es diferente!"_

—Esos parece…—Murmuró Astrid viendo aquel sonriente hombre. —Mhm… Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Creo que usted Srta. Hofferson tiene lo suficiente para ser una buena patinadora, aunque debo decirle que pude observar que cuando hizo ese tripe lutz de repente perdió velocidad y eso le afectó.

—Si supiera. —Gruñó Astrid, después de todo Hiccup había sido el culpable. —Así es, perdí velocidad y al tratar de recuperarla entorpecí todo.

 _"Es muy perspicaz ese sujeto"._ Opinó Hiccup impresionado.

—Eso creí. —Comentó Eret. — Yo soy de los que pienso que usted podría lograrlo, sin embargo, no descarto que también Camicazi Burglar, ella también es muy talentosa. ¿Está de acuerdo con eso?

—Camicazi es una persona y yo otra, sólo ella conoce sus capacidades al igual que yo las mías y al final será la comisión quien decida. —Se excusó Astrid, sintiendo cierto recelo con aquel hombre.

—Pero… ¿no me va a negar que ella es un motivo de inspiración para usted?, es decir está motivada en patinar mejor gracias a ella, ¿no es así?

 _"¿A dónde quiere llegar ese hombre?"_

Astrid ignoró Hiccup, y reflexionó lo que ese hombre comentó, de cierto modo tenía razón en lo que había dicho; se esforzaba más para sobresalir y superar a Camicazi en todo.

—Así es. —Respondió avergonzada. Pronto más flashes y preguntas de los otros reporteros se empezaron a escuchar.

—Entonces esperaré ansioso a ver como las dos mejores patinadoras se enfrentan, dando lo mejor en este hermoso deporte que tanto nos gusta a los ciudadanos de Berk, y claro a ustedes también. —Comentó Eret en voz alta y tomó asiento, dando por terminada sus preguntas.

 _"No entiendo, ¿que ganó él con todo esto?"_

—No lo sé. —Respondió Astrid desconcertada, viendo fijamente aquel reportero.

—Entonces…—Gritó otro reportero llamando su atención. — ¿Le declara la guerra a Camicazi Burglar?

Astrid molesta con aquellos molestos reporteros se puso de pie y tomó el micrófono con fiereza.

— ¡Yo les demostraré que soy la mejor!, ¡Mejor que Camicazi Burglar! —Con esa declaración dejó callados a todos los reporteros, quienes de nuevo la calificaron de presuntuosa y arrogante.

Gobber se golpeó la frente. —Iban tan bien y luego su hocico de dragona.

Stormfly y Fishlegs tuvieron que dar por terminada la conferencia antes de que Astrid siguiera hablando más barbaridades de las que podría arrepentirse en un futuro.

.

.

.

De camino a casa, Astrid se encontraba pensante. Aunque se sintiera llena de orgullo por como los había enfrentado, sabía que había hecho mal al decir aquello, y lo que le había dicho ese hombre Eret la había puesto a pensar demasiado. Se tendría que enfrentar forzadamente contra Camicazi para demostrarles a los demás su valía, pero sobre todo a ella misma.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente: la competencia, rivales, olimpiadas, reporteros, un fantasma y sin olvidar el dolor en el vientre, esperaba sobrevivir a todas aquellas cosas. Llegando a su casa se encerró en su habitación, para ignorar al fantasma se puso los auriculares a todo volumen y aunque Hiccup pidiera atención lo ignoró fingiendo que estaba estudiando.

Su inestable tranquilidad se vio perturbada cuando escuchó que su hermana tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—Adelante. —Gritó sin siquiera levantarse de la cama.

 _"A ella si le haces caso"._ Se quejó Hiccup haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó molesta, girándose hacia el fantasma. Aunque delante de ella no sólo estaba él, sino Luggy con los ojos brillosos.

—Pero si no he dicho nada. —Se sorbió los mocos la chica, empezando un drama.

—No era a ti. —Sonrió nerviosa, tratando de consolarla. — ¿Qué pasa?

Luggy se olvidó de las lágrimas y recordó a lo que iba. —Tienes una llamada telefónica… un reportero.

— ¡Luggy! Te he dicho que no le contestes a esos tarados.

—Lo sé, pero me dijo que te dijera su nombre y que lo atenderías.

"¿Se tratará de?"

—Puede ser. —Dijo Astrid.

Tomó la llamada en su habitación y una vez que se retiró su hermana, habló con aquel misterioso reportero. Hiccup también tenía curiosidad de saber si se trataba de aquel hombre, que se pegó más a ella queriendo escuchar. Mientras que Astrid sentía que invadía su privacidad e inútilmente trataba de alejarse más de él.

— _Muchas gracias por atender mi llamada a estas horas, Srta. Hofferson._

—Era lo menos que podía hacer, habló muy bien de mí en la conferencia.

— _No hay de qué. Dije la verdad. Pero ahora quisiera cobrarme ese favor._

—Lo suponía. —Sonrió Astrid notando las intenciones del hombre.

— _Podríamos reunirnos, mañana temprano a medio día en el hotel Milton. Le aseguro que será interesante_.

Astrid pensó en la propuesta del hombre, desconocía cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones y no se quería quedar con la duda, después de pensarlo por breves segundos aceptó el ofrecimiento del hombre, quedándose de ver en la hora y lugar indicado.

 _"¿No se tratara de una trampa?"._ Opinó Hiccup preocupado.

—Ya lo averiguaré mañana. —Dijo Astrid. Le ordenó que se volteara para que pudiera ponerse la pijama. —Tengo curiosidad por lo que tiene que decir.

 _"¡Oh, eres una chica extraña!"_

—No más que tú. —Gruñó Astrid metiéndose en la cama. —Y cállate, quiero dormir.

Se cubrió con la colcha hasta la cara, mientras Hiccup a su lado, no podía hacer más que estar a un lado de ella. Eso de no poder moverse a sus anchas le incomodaba también como a su compañera. Deseaba saber de dónde venía y porque estaba así, pero con la persona con la que le tocó estar parecía no importarle en absoluto, hasta lo trataba como si fuera algo normal. Suspiró, no podía exigir nada, él era el que la estaba invadiendo su vida.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después del susto de haberse encontrado dormida a un lado del fantasma; quejarse, hacer berrinches; hacer sentir mal a Fishlegs, ser regañada por Stormfly. No poder ir al baño. Se dirigió, sin decirle a nadie, al hotel Milton. Sola en compañía de Hiccup.

Al entrar al vestíbulo del hotel, no encontró a Eret. Se adentró más al lugar para buscarlo, topándose con una persona muy desagradable para ella.

— ¡Tú! —Gritó apuntándola.

— ¡Tú! —Apuntó la otra chica rubia.

Frente a Astrid estaba Camicazi Burglar apuntándola de manera despectiva, como ella era más alta casi por una cabeza, le hizo gracia ver como Camicazi tenía que apuntar hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí enana?

—Me citaron, anciana. —Ofendió la rubia devuelta.

— ¡Nos llevamos por un año, Camicazi! —Aclaró Astrid molesta. —El que seas una enana y todos te confundan con un infante no es mi problema, pero ahora que lo dices, ¿porque no te vas a buscar a tu mamá para que te lleve al jardín de niños?

— ¿Y tú por qué no te buscas un asilo? —Insultó Camicazi molesta, sin dejar de apuntarla.

 _"¿Ella es Camicazi?"_ Rio Hiccup. _"Es muy linda también, y se ve muy joven a pesar de su edad"._

— ¡Cállate! —Bufó Astrid molesta.

— ¡No aguantas nada! —Rio su rival al pensar que la había hecho enojar.

—No era a ti. —Astrid se golpeó la frente, no podía con su rival y con el fantasma al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Calma señoritas! —Eret llegó justo a tiempo para separarlas. —Yo fui quién las citó a ambas aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron las patinadoras al unísono.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos patinadoras, el reportero y el ignorado Hiccup, se encontraron en una pequeña sala del vestíbulo; ordenando desde tazas de café, tés y jugo.

—Perdonen, por haberlas reunido de esta manera. —Se disculpó Eret avergonzado.

—Deja el parloteó a un lado y mejor dinos ¿Cuál son tu verdaderas intenciones? —Preguntó Hofferson con rudeza.

—Aunque no me lleve con Astrid, concuerdo con ella. —Dijo Camicazi. —Apreció su trabajo, Sr. Eret, pero esto no se me hace correcto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo Eret tratando de sobrellevar a tan rudas mujeres. —En realidad el motivo de que las haya reunido es para que hablen como se debe. Ustedes saben que los medios han interferido mucho en la carrera de ambas y lo que menos quiero es que una de ustedes se vea perjudicada por estos.

—Si eso quiere…—Dijo Astrid viéndolo con fiereza. — ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Lo sé, soy un reportero. Y de hecho pienso dejarlas a solas para que hablen. —Informó sorprendiendo a ambas chicas y al fantasma. — De seguro se preguntaran ¿cuáles son mis intenciones? Mis intenciones no son más que escribir un buen reportaje acerca de las mejores patinadoras de Berk, esas chicas que dan de todo en la pista, sin la interferencia de los medios, como las buenas rivales y competidoras que yo sé que son.

Astrid, Hiccup y Camicazi vieron la emoción en los ojos de Eret al explicarle sus intenciones, el mundo del deporte a veces se veía oscurecido gracias a los medios que insistían a hacer guerra entre sus competidores, llegando a hacerlos tan fieros que afectaba la carrera de los deportistas. Sin embargo, se podría decir, que Eret eran de los pocos reporteros que apreciaba de verdad el espíritu de los deportes y se apasionaba en escribir sobre estos y no sólo artículos amarillistas como los demás.

Dejando sus intenciones claras, Eret se retiró de la sala ofreciéndose a pagar la cuenta, dándoles la oportunidad a Camicazi y Astrid de que limaran asperezas, pero ninguna de las dos mencionó palabra alguna una vez que Eret se fue. Orgullosas ambas, no querían dar su brazo a torcer, incluso a Hiccup se le estaba siendo aburrido ver a Astrid solamente sentada en aquel sillón y a Camicazi queriéndole sacar más jugo al tercer vaso que pedía.

Después de una hora en silencio, Camicazi se puso de pie. Estaba aburrida y se quería ir a casa.

— ¡Un momento! ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Astrid poniéndose de pie.

—Aunque comprendo las intenciones del Sr. Eret, no creo que tenga nada que decir. No me importa tu opinión en absoluto ni la de los medios, yo sólo quiero patinar. Quiero demostrarme a mí misma que soy buena en esto.

— ¿Y crees que yo no? —Reprochó Astrid. —Estoy tan cansada de esos idiotas, sólo quisiera concentrarme en patinar y en ganarte.

Camicazi curvó su boca con desafío, la batalla que tenía con Astrid Hofferson era personal. Era así como debía ser y no una guerra de medios en la que nunca quiso estar, pues estos le dieron una imagen pacifista y débil a comparación de su rival.

—Entonces ignorémoslos. —Ofreció Camicazi tendiéndole la mano. —Seamos buenas deportistas.

 _"Ay, no es tan mala después de todo"._ Opinó Hiccup impresionado.

Astrid vio con recelo la blanca y pequeña mano de su rival extendida hacia ella. Ella deseaba lo mismo; ya no quería ser atacada por todos los medios. Extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, preparándose mentalmente para darle un discurso sobre las buenas prácticas deportivas, pero de repente… un doloroso calambre en el vientre.

Retiró su mano para llevarla a su vientre el cual se retorcía por dentro causándole un gran dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Camicazi levantando una ceja confundida, su rival había cambiado por completo su expresión.

—Me duele…—Susurró quedito Astrid, cabizbaja, tapando su rostro con el flequillo.

— ¿Te duele? —Camicazi se le acercó con curiosidad para alcanzar ver su rostro sombrío. —Estás muy pálida.

 _"Sí, estás muy pálida"._ Observó también Hiccup, agachándose a la par de Camicazi para observar a Astrid.

— ¡No he ido al baño en 3 días! —Gritó Astrid enloquecida. Asustando tanto al fantasma como a la otra patinadora.

Y como si fuera una dragona que escupía fuego por la boca, salió corriendo del vestíbulo en dirección al baño del hotel, arrastrando a Hiccup con ella y dejando totalmente desconcertada a su rival.

No quedaba de otra, moriría si no lo hacía, tendría que hacerlo, aunque perdiera su pureza y dignidad en el proceso. Tomando sus auriculares y poniendo a todo volumen la música de la manera más dramática, Astrid entró al baño con fiereza deshaciéndose de la dignidad que tenía y de algo más.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ A MI?!

 **Continuará.**

 **XD, Ok. Astrid se desahogó al final. Pobrecita. Pero necesidades son necesidades. Espero que les haya gustado la introducción de Snotlout, Eret y Camicazi, con la cual quise hacer más divertida, ya que según leí es la actitud que tiene ella en los libros, o algo así. Eret ahora es un apasionado reportero, pero trataré que no sea tan OoC. (sólo que él se parece mucho al personaje de Ginban Kaleidoscope, según yo)**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Angela Magic: De hecho está basado en un anime llamado Ginban Kaleidoscope, de ahí que sean medio exagerados los personajes. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, a esperar si tus teorías sobre él son las correctas XD. Espero te haya gustado la introducción de la otra rival. Saludos.**

 **Nina Chilena: Gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Ahora no me olvidé, Jajaja los 50 cm ya te dije que hasta puse una regla, pero ya verás cómo eso va cambiando, no se quedará así permanentemente. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Lo siento, andaba dormida. Pero ya no me olvidé a cualquiera le pasar. La película que dices, digamos que también tendrá algo de eso. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: No será del todo igual al anime, pero admito que el tema del patinaje no lo entiendo mucho y es de donde me agarraré para explicarlo. No me acordaba de Casper ahora que lo dices, XD, pero hay otra película por ahí que unos ya adivinaron. Saludos.**

 **Flopi 216: Así es, Hiccup era el piloto que tuvo el accidente, de ahí que sea un fantasma. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Si estamos en el mismo canal, supongo que ya sabes a que película me estoy refiriendo también, aunque también el anime se parece de cierto modo a esa película. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Perdón por olvidarlo, pero lo puse después. Jajaa. Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre la distancia de Astrid y Hiccup si hay algo ahí de por medio, en el próximo capítulo digamos que sabrán que es lo que deben de hacer. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Ya vivió Astrid su primera experiencia incomoda en el baño con Hiccup, y si, digamos que todos son fieros rivales, pero eso irá cambiando poco a poco con algunos personajes. Saludos.**

 **EmiCastillo92: Si es la misma película que estoy pensando, entonces acertaste XD, tendrá de todo un poco. No creo que Ruffnut sea brillante, pero hablar en ingles probablemente la hacer ver así XD. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Sí, me gusta el anime. Me gusta en su mayoría el shojo y magic shojo pero de los antiguos, ahora los hacen muy brillosos y hasta me duelen los ojos. Los últimos que vi fueron Swor Art Online y Anohana. Recomendadas.**

 **Alexa: Jajaja salió de su cuerpo pero no puede separarse de ella, más Hiccstrid no puede haber XD. Saludos.**

 **Nube: Jajaja Así es, Hiccup fue el piloto del avión, gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: El personaje de Astrid será en mi opinión el que más cambie, ya se verá con el pasar de los capítulos. Saludos.**

 **Astrid: Bienvenida a este fic, y a todo el equipo también. Aunque no estoy segura de haber entendido todo lo que pusieron XD. Pero que chido lo del digivice, yo también lo quiero XD. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Jajaja pues para que Hiccup vea la luz tendrá que hacer algunas cuantas cosillas, Astrid digamos que llegará a tenerle compasión y algo más, de la vida de Hiccup sabremos más con la introducción de un personaje especial. ¿Sabes de quién se trata?**

 **Unbreablewarrior: ya sé que tal vez Astrid pasó muy rápido lo del fantasma, pero creo que no es del personaje que enfoca demasiado en eso, digo, tiene más problemas y como dice Hiccup tal vez ni le importe ayudarle XD. Pero era eso o como en la vida real que se vuelva loca de verdad. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Digamos que el accidente de Hiccup fue al mismo tiempo que Astrid hizo el salto y por eso se conectaron, algo loco, pero ya se sabrá después que hay algo más por ahí. Saludos.**

 **SEBAS: XD, el colllar de ajos no podía faltar, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.**

 **Shazam: XD, que bueno que te hizo reír, esa era la intención, espero ye haya gustado también este capítulo. Saludos.**

 ** _Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos. Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima._**

 ** _16 de Octubre 2015_**


	4. Buenas acciones

**Un poco tarde y en martes infernal, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Buenas acciones.**

.

.

Sólo había pocas cosas que recordaba, o al menos de las cosas que sabía que era lo que lo definían como persona. Sabía que era una persona tranquila, sarcástica de cierto modo pero muy comprensiva. Y había una cosa que odiaba y eso era: hacer llorar o escuchar a una persona llorar.

Se sentía muy mal, estaba en una pequeña pero a la vez amplia cabina de un baño de un hotel de lujo, le daba la espalda a una chica bonita, que había terminado de hacer sus necesidades, pero que después se puso a llorar como niña chiquita. Ella estaba muy avergonzada de lo que había tenido que experimentar, algo tan íntimo y privado, que él de algún modo había profanado.

Vio de reojo para ver a su compañera de espacio, esta se encontraba sentada sobre la tapa del baño, llorando ruidosamente, tomaba papel higiénico y se sonaba la nariz para después desechar con rudeza el papel al bote de basura. Le dolió verla así y a la vez lo hizo sentir como una especie de pervertido.

" _No llores. Lamento todo esto"._

Astrid hipeó un par de veces para después tomar más papel y limpiarse las lágrimas.

— ¡Fue tan vergonzoso! —Lloró la rubia desconsolada.

" _Es algo muy natural"._ Trató de consolarla el fantasma. _"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, y si sirve de algo, guardé silencio, tapé mis ojos y oídos para no molestar"._

— ¡Pero sigues aquí! —Se quejó entre gimoteos. —¡Quiero mi privacidad, quiero ir al baño cuando se me dé la gana, quiero cambiarme de ropa sin necesidad de ocultarme, quiero ducharme sin sentir que alguien está cerca, quiero que los demás dejen de verme como si estuviera loca!

" _Lo siento"._ Expresó Hiccup cabizbajo. _"Todo es mi culpa. Creo que me pase un poco al estarte molestando, sé que no soy así, pero…"._

Astrid dejó de sollozar para ver al fantasma que seguía dándole la espalda.

— ¿Pero? —Incitó entre lágrimas a que continuara.

Hiccup bajó más la cabeza, sintiendo una tristeza dentro de su ser.

" _Hablar contigo es de la única forma en que me sigo sintiendo vivo"._

La rubia volvió a hipear, viendo con curiosidad al fantasma. Hiccup sintió su mirada sobre él y se giró para poder verla por completo. Se encogió de hombros y apretó sus labios sintiendo pena.

" _Eres con la única que puedo hablar y con la que creo que puedo contar"._

Astrid se levantó para quedar frente a frente al fantasma, no le había puesto atención del todo. Viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, era más alto que ella, notó que en su rostro tenía pecas, los dientes algo chuecos (no tanto) y cejas espesas. Físicamente no le pareció una persona mala, no entendía qué pudo haber hecho ese chico para recibir un castigo, si es que se trataba de eso o sólo era que los dioses la traían contra ellos.

" _Perdón"._ Musitó Hiccup agachando la cabeza como un hombre arrepentido. _"Mientras estemos así puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti"._

La patinadora se sonrojó al escuchar su proposición tan sincera.

—Perdón. —Susurró casi inaudible pero lo suficiente para que Hiccup escuchara.

El fantasma se sorprendió y levantó la cabeza para encontrase con la avergonzada cara de Astrid, esta al sentir su mirada, enrojeció; desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Tampoco he sido muy amable. —Admitió. — Yo también quisiera ayudarte… aunque no sé cómo hacerlo.

Hiccup se emocionó al escucharla, la chica con la cual se encontraba no era tan mala después de todo. Penosa y gruñona, sí. Pero malvada, no. Astrid ya no soportó la mirada del fantasma encima de ella y salió enrojecida del baño. Fue al lavabo y se lavó tanto las manos como la cara, viendo que tan hinchado tenía los ojos.

" _Muchas gracias"._

Astrid miró de reojo la radiante sonrisa de Hiccup, en su agradecimiento no se escuchó ni una pizca de broma o sarcasmo, eso la avergonzó más, que evitó mirarlo y siguió restregándose las manos con el jabón y el agua.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Astrid salió a toda prisa del baño, arrastrando al fantasma detrás de ella. Ahora se encontraba avergonzada, no por el incidente del sanitario sino por las palabras que se habían dicho entre ambos.

" _Te ves muy linda sonrojada"._ Halagó Hiccup queriéndola hacer enojar.

Al escuchar el "cállate" de Astrid, supo que otra vez estaban como antes, eso lo hizo sentir mejor, prefería verla refunfuñona a verla hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Creo que primero debemos arreglar nuestro asunto de comunicación. —Dijo Astrid llamando la atención del fantasma, sacó su celular y se lo puso en la oreja aunque no estuviera llamando a nadie. — ¿Captas la idea?... ¿Podrías callarte en lo que consigo algo más accesible?

El fantasma entendió la idea de su amiga. Para poder hablar mejor, sin que la consideraran una loca, pretendería estar hablando por teléfono.

" _Captado, Mi lady"._

—No me digas así. —Pidió avergonzada.

Salieron del hotel, debido a que tardaron mucho tiempo Camicazi se había retirado sólo dejando el aviso de que se había ido. Aún era temprano y Astrid pidió nuevamente silencio a Hiccup en lo que caminaban por la calle. La patinadora recorrió algunas calles hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad donde había comercios de todo tipo.

" _¡Fiu!… es una enorme ciudad"._ Admiró Hiccup sorprendido. Astrid no le contestó, comprendió que ella no diría nada a menos que sacara el celular.

Llegaron a una tienda donde vendía accesorios de celular y después de consultar los tipo de "manos libre" y precios, Astrid compró un auricular de manos libres que se ponía en una sola oreja.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Astrid después de que salieron del establecimiento.

" _Muy inteligente"._

La rubia suspiró aliviada, ahora así podía callar y gritar a sus anchas al fantasma sin que nadie la criticara, o al menos que no pensaran que hablaba sola. El día no terminaba y ya se sentía cansada, habían pasado pocos días en que había vuelto de Luk Tuk y ya había perdido condición. Se sentó en una banca del parque central para descansar.

—Bien… pensemos. ¿Por qué tú?, ¿Por qué yo?

" _Mmmm… por más que lo pienso no se me ocurre nada"._

—Además, ¿Por qué no te puedes alejar más de esta distancia?

Astrid señaló el espacio que había entre el fantasma y ella notando algo en particular.

" _¿Qué?... ¿Qué tienes?"_

—Es mi imaginación o estás más lejos de mí.

Hiccup se encontraba frente a ella, analizó la distancia que lo separaba y por lo menos ya había un hueco de un metro entre ellos. Ambos gritaron con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo?! —Gritó Astrid alterada

" _¡No lo sé!"_. Gritó Hiccup pasmado. _"Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo pasó?"_

Ambos se encontraban haciendo un gran escándalo en el parque, pero a la única que veían eran a Astrid, sin embargo, al notar que "hablaba" por teléfono sólo la tacharon de escandalosa. Por más que pensaron y pensaron no hallaban una explicación para lo que acababa de pasar.

Entre los dos conjeturaron varias teorías, sin embargo, no había nada que las avalara. Cansados de no ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron regresar a casa, al menos a esa distancia Astrid podría entrar a un baño público, pero le harían falta unos cuantos metros más para el baño de su habitación.

Caminando por las calles de Berk, siguieron ideando hipótesis sobre todo, cuando de repente un llamativo anuncio pequeño llamó la atención del fantasma.

" _¡Mira Astrid!"_

La chica miró hacia donde Hiccup apuntaba, viendo un cartel que decía "Comunicación con el más allá".

—Hiccup, esos son unos farsantes… además no necesito comunicarme con el más allá, creo que lo tengo suficientemente cerca. —Mandó una indirecta.

"¿Pero qué tal si no? ¿Y si pueden decirme cómo volver a dónde sea que deba ir?"

— ¿No te rendirás, verdad? —Resopló la rubia con fastidio.

Hiccup asintió y suplicó con las manos para ir a aquel lugar. Astrid exhaló cansada, no perdía nada con intentarlo, tal vez si tendría la solución el estafador que estaba en aquel lugar. Siguieron la indicación del cartel el cual marcaba hacia un callejón con una flecha roja.

— ¡Qué asco!... No parece muy seguro.

" _No te preocupes Mi lady, yo te protejo"._

— ¿Ah, sí? —Dijo con sarcasmo. —Si un ladrón aparece… ¿Qué harás?, ¿Lo asustarás gritándole "Boo"?

" _Que graciosa"._ Expresó Hiccup con sarcasmo.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el oloroso callejón hasta que llegaron al final de este, donde había una pequeña carpa color rojo. Astrid pensó antes de entrar, tragó saliva y sacó un lápiz de la bolsa, escondiéndolo en su bolsillo en caso de que alguien la atacara.

Abrió la carpa y se internó a esta, no era muy grande por dentro. Se encontraron con un espacio pequeño donde había un banquito frente a ella, después una mesa pequeña con una bola de cristal y después un ancianita de cabello canoso y trenzado que la vio con curiosidad.

—Eh… yo vengo…

La ancianita interrumpió a Astrid y le pidió con señas que tomara asiento. Después le pasó un papel del cual leyeron atentamente las instrucciones.

" _Bienvenidos sean con Gothi la gran sacerdotisa. Te ayudaré con cualquiera de tus consultas"._

" _Primeramente se debe cubrir la cuota de $100 dls por consulta, al cubrir la deuda, Gothi te ayudará con tu problema"._

— ¡¿100 dólares?! —Se quejó Astrid espantada.

Gothi hizo caso omiso a las quejas de la chica y encendió una olorosa pipa que empezó a fumar frente a ella.

— ¡Esto es una estafa!... ¡Yo me voy! —Se levantó enfadada del banquito, tosiendo con frenesí debido al pestilente humo.

" _No espera, Astrid"._ Suplicó Hiccup queriendo tomar su mano, sin embargo la traspaso.

Astrid sintió el frio que aquel contacto le provocó, vio el rostro suplicante del fantasma y por más que quiso no pudo negarse al ver aquellos ojos verdes llenos de ansiedad. Gothi siguió fumando viendo el debate mental de su clienta y no sólo de ella, miró disimuladamente la sombra que sabía que la acompañaba. Con sólo verlos a ambos dedujo lo que necesitaba.

Hiccup logró convencer a Astrid y esta se sentó refunfuñando en el banquito. Gothi le pasó otro papel el cual leyeron atentamente

" _Tengo la respuesta que buscas, si la quieres… ¡paga!"_

" _Que viejita tan extraña y tan loca"._ Opinó Hiccup empezándose a asustar.

Vio como la anciana frunció el ceño, eso lo desconcertó, se preguntó si lo había escuchado. Astrid no notó nada de eso, pues se encontraba muy molesta esculcando en su bolsa, buscando su cartera. Con mucha molestia, sacó el dinero, por suerte tenía buen sueldo como patinadora profesional, y le pagó de muy mala gana a la anciana.

La anciana tomó el billete analizando que fuera verdadero, Astrid gruñó aún más al ver la desconfianza de la viejita. Cuando dedujo que no se trataba de un billete falso, procedió a dar su consulta. Tomó otra hoja de papel y empezó a escribir, al terminar le pasó el papelito el cual leyeron tanto Hiccup como Astrid.

" _Las buenas acciones te ayudarán a encontrar el camino que buscas"._

Al terminar de leer, ambos vieron con sorpresa a la viejita que regresó a fumar su pipa.

— ¿Las buenas acciones de quién?, ¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó Astrid no entendiendo lo que significaba aquellas palabras.

Gothi le pasó otro papelito el cual sólo decía: "Otra consulta… otros 100 dólares."

— ¡Vieja, eso es un robo! —Gritó Astrid fuertemente.

Fastidiada y sin dinero ya no quiso seguir ahí, sólo tomó el papel que le había dado y se fue llevando a arrastrando a Hiccup que se negaba a irse y al cual la viejita le dio una mirada picarona al final.

Saliendo del callejón, Astrid hizo bola el papel dispuesta a lanzarlo en la calle.

" _¡No lo hagas Astrid, espera!"._ Rogó Hiccup. _"Mejor analicemos lo que escribió en ese papel"._

— ¿Le creíste? —Reprochó Astrid molesta.

" _Sé que sonará extraño… pero creo que esa viejita loca… me vio"._

Astrid desconcertada suavizó la mano en la cual estaba arrugando el papel.

" _Y creo que esconde algo más… por eso debemos volver"._

—Esa vieja me exprimirá todo el dinero antes de que pueda decirnos algo.

" _Por favor"._ Hiccup puso su carita de perrito abandonado, esa cara se le estaba haciendo difícil a Astrid de ignorarla.

Dando gruñidos molestos, Astrid contó el dinero que le quedaba en la cartera, al ver que no era suficiente tuvieron que ir primero a un banco para disponer de más dinero. Minutos después de haber hecho las transacciones regresaron al callejón, sin embargo, se toparon con la sorpresa de que la vieja Gothi se había ido con todo y carpa.

" _Ya está atardeciendo, tal vez debamos volver mañana"._

Astrid no respondió y salió del callejón, mientras tanto Hiccup seguían insistiéndole en que debían consultar más cosas a la anciana al día siguiente.

—No, Hiccup. No voy a volver. —Avisó Astrid enfadada.

" _Pero… pero, dijiste que me ayudarías"._

—Y lo haré…—Gruñó Astrid. —Pero no creo que dándole todo mi dinero a esa vieja resuelva algo, mejor veamos qué hacemos con esta información.

Sintiéndose tonta por creer en esas cosas, sacó el papel y leyó el contenido de nuevo.

—Con lo de buenas acciones, supongo que se refiere a ti. —Dedujo de inmediato. —Tú eres el que está invadiéndome, por lo que creo que eres tú el que se debe portar bien.

" _Es una teoría interesante"._ Dijo Hiccup con fastidio. _"Excepto por una cosa, ¿no crees que se refiera a ti? Tú eres la que está viva y la que todos pueden ver…"_

—No lo creo. —Defendió Astrid. —Tal vez tú debas de ayudarme con algo y eso será tú buena acción.

" _¡¿Ayudarte con qué?!... Prácticamente lo tienes todo"._

— ¡Eso es lo que crees! —Gritó Astrid enfadada. —No sabes nada de mi vida.

" _¡Ay, sí!… eres la pobre patinadora que todos los medios martirizan, la que no puede ducharse e ir al baño sin estar apenada"._ Humilló Hiccup haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos.

— ¡Ay sí!, y tú eres el inocente fantasma que se tuvo que MORIR y caer en mi vida ¡sólo para fastidiarme! No haces más que avergonzarme, me invades, me llevas con farsantes…

" _¡Me queda claro que tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos!"_ Gritó Hiccup enfadado _. "Y con lo que mi respecta…Mi lady, me quedaré contigo por el resto de tu vida"._

Astrid gruñó tronando los dientes, ya no encontró defensa ante lo que dijo. Por lo que optó por ponerse los auriculares del reproductor de música, poniéndolo en el volumen más alto, prefería quedarse sorda a seguirlo escuchando. Mientras que a Hiccup no le quedó más remedio que ser arrastrado por ella devuelta a casa.

Al llegar a la casa Ingerman, Astrid se detuvo por un momento frente a la entrada. Se quitó los auriculares con discreción mientras intentaba no ver al fantasma que estaba a un metro de ella, molesto con los brazos cruzados. Había estado pensando en todo el camino lo que le había dicho, sintiéndose mal por haberle reprochado que se hubiera muerto cuando horas antes le había confesado el fantasma que era la única persona con la que podía hablar y con la que se sentía vivo.

—Yo…—Se tragaría su orgullo pero tenía que decirlo. —Yo… yo lo siento.

Hiccup no respondió y siguió de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Astrid no se tomó la molestia de disculparse de nuevo, había hecho el intento y al menos el fantasma estaba callado, temía que se vengara y le hablara toda la noche.

Al entrar a la casa, fue recibida por su familia, como no había ido a entrenar Stormfly esperaba una explicación, les tuvo que contar sobre la llamada de Eret, el encuentro con Camicazi y después mintió diciendo que se había ido de compras. Todos le creyeron y no hicieron más preguntas, cenaron juntos como siempre y luego se encerró en su habitación.

Desde la pelea en la calle Hiccup se había silenciado, no hubo necesidad de que Astrid le pidiera que se volteara cuando se bañara y cambiara, incluso se atrevió a ir al sanitario más pequeño de la casa donde al menos Hiccup podría estar del otro lado de la puerta. Pero era como si se hubiera esfumado de su vida.

— ¡Ahhh, ya me disculpé! ¿Qué más quieres?

Hiccup no había cambiado de posición, abrió un poco el ojo derecho para ver si era verdad si a Astrid ahora le molestaba su silencio, cada vez entendía menos a esa chica. La vio recostada sobre la cama, con un pequeño short y un suéter holgado, le daba la espalda por lo que podía apreciar a la perfección su figura trasera, apreciando que tenía unas largas piernas aperladas, era muy delgada, entre otras cosas que prefirió reservarse para sí mismo, optó por cerrar el ojo tratando de no verla como cualquier hombre lo haría.

" _Sólo quiero que veamos a esa anciana otra vez… sólo una vez más y juro que ya no molestaré"._

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Astrid con un aire de decepción en su voz.

Ahora Hiccup era el que sentía mal, había olvidado lo que había prometido en la mañana y egoístamente le estaba pidiendo hacer cosas que ella no quería.

" _Lo siento"_

Astrid se sobresaltó y se sentó en la cama, viendo como al fantasma frente a ella, aun con los brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados muy apretados y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?

De inmediato Hiccup los abrió más avergonzado, pasó su mano por el cabello, después la barbilla para pasar a la pierna, un tic ya muy conocido por Astrid. La rubia suspiró cansada y flexionó las piernas para estirar los músculos.

" _Parece que nuestro destino es estarnos disculpando a cada rato"._ Comentó Hiccup queriendo entablar una conversación.

—Eso parece. —Respondió Astrid haciendo más ejercicios, se levantó y fue directo al escritorio donde estaba aquel papel. —Hay que pensar que debemos preguntarle a la anciana esa, no hay que dejar que haga esto sin siquiera preguntar.

" _Lo mismo pienso"._ Hiccup se acercó para leer otra vez el contenido, luego miró atento el perfil de Astrid el cual lucía concentrado en leer aquel papel. _"Muchas gracias"._ Dijo para avergonzarla.

De inmediato vio como las mejillas de Astrid se tiñeron de rojo, tanto de la vergüenza como por el enojo. La patinadora cerró el papel con brusquedad y lo puso en el escritorio.

—Bien, mañana temprano iremos con la vieja esa y veré como te puedo ayudar.

Apagó la luz de la habitación y se acostó otra vez en la cama, tapándose con la colchas hasta la altura del pecho.

" _Lo que tú digas… Mi lady"._

— ¿De dónde sacas eso de…—No terminó de preguntar ya que alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

— _Astrid, ¿estás despierta?_ —Preguntó Stormfly del otro lado de la puerta.

—Estoy a punto de dormir. —Avisó Astrid echándose en la almohada.

—Ah, está bien… como escuché que hablabas con alguien… bueno, descansa, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para empezar el entrenamiento de nuevo, recuerda que las locales serán en un mes.

Astrid se levantó de la cama con sorpresa, había olvidado que la competencia nacional de Berk sería dentro de poco y en la cual se decidiría a la futura candidata para ir a las olimpiadas.

— _¿Me escuchaste, Astrid?_ —Preguntó Stormfly.

—Eh… sí, mañana hablamos de eso.

— _Sí, descansa. Buenas noches._

—Buenas noches.

Cuando sintió que Stormfly ya no estaba afuera, miró de inmediatamente a Hiccup que seguía parado a un lado de ella., ¿Cómo decirle que no podría ir con la anciana hasta que terminara con el entrenamiento? Ya le había prometido que irían temprano a buscar a la anciana.

" _Descuida"._ Exclamó Hiccup, comprendiendo la situación. _"Haz lo que tengas que hacer… después buscamos a la anciana"._

—Oh… gracias. Te prometo que trataré de terminar lo más rápido que pueda.

" _Nah… descuida… lo menos que quiero es que tengas otro desgarre doloroso que te acompañe y que Camicazi vaya a las olimpiadas"._

—Arggg… cállate. —Bufó molesta y le dio la espalda tapándose con las colchas hasta la cara.

Hiccup rio con satisfacción. Astrid se quedó dormida rápido, y él se quedó solo en la penumbra de la habitación. Una de las cosas que se podría decir que le gustaba como fantasma era que podía flotar y ahora que podía separarse más de la rubia flotó a sus anchas en ese mínimo espacio. Se recostó en el aire, apoyando su barbilla en el brazo, viendo con interés a la rubia que dormía en la cama, estaba flotando de arriba hacia abajo, cuando de repente notó una distancia más separada entre él y Astrid.

Con sorpresa vio que ya se había separado más de un metro, unos centímetros más solamente. Quiso gritar de la emoción, pero despertaría a Astrid. Ya le daría la sorpresa por la mañana. El resto de la noche el fantasma se dedicó a verla dormir, tratando de imitarla inútilmente, pues ya no sentía cansancio, ni hambre, ni frio. Lo único que podía sentir una especie de llama dentro de él, como si fuera la fuente de su esencia que aun permanecía en este mundo. Lo que lo hacía sentirse aún un humano.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente sólo más dudas invadieron a la patinadora, pues no entendía porque ya estaba alejada del fantasma 1.20 metros de distancia. Sin embargo, no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar ya que desde muy temprano se fue a entrenar a la pista de patinaje.

Después de algunas palabras y peleas con su compañero de pista, Snotlout, patinó y patinó durante algunas horas, después Stormfly la mandó a hacer masaje con un especialista, luego a tomar los alimentos y un receso en el cual tuvo que estudiar unos ejercicios que le dio Fishlegs, para después ir a una hora de clase de ballet, la cuales eran esenciales para mantener ciertas posturas sobre el hielo.

Hasta el mismo Hiccup pensó que se sentiría exhausto ante aquel entrenamiento, quien según Stormfly, volverían a repetir los días posteriores. Aun así, Astrid parecía estar acostumbrada a esa clase de entrenamientos, el cual hacía sin chistar.

Para el punto de las cuatro de la tarde, Astrid había librado de todo su entrenamiento y deberes.

" _Creo que debo disculparme otra vez, por lo que dije ayer. Es increíble todo el entrenamiento y las actividades que debes hacer… lo siento"._

— ¿Ves por qué no es tan fácil? —Concordó Astrid, corriendo hacia el centro para encontrar a la anciana.

Estaba en hora buena para encontrarla todavía, pero al llegar a las entre calles donde estaba el cartel el día anterior no había nada. Aun así entraron al callejón, sólo encontrase al final con un callejón vacío y sin salida.

— ¡¿A dónde habrá ido?! —Preguntó Astrid desconcertada.

" _¿Se habrá muerto?"_

—Ni lo digas… no me cayó bien, pero no le deseo mal… ni siquiera a ti.

" _Eso es muy halagador, mi lady"._ Dijo Hiccup con sarcasmo.

—Cállate. —Respondió Astrid con el mismo sarcasmo.

.

Salieron del callejón rendidos, al menos lo habían intentado. No les quedó remedio que regresar a la casa. Luego de la habitual cena familiar, cada miembro de la casa se fue a descansar. Desde que habían vuelto del centro de la ciudad, Astrid no dejó de pensar en la anciana y en todo lo que se ocultaba detrás de ella.

" _Yo creo que… las buenas acciones se refiere a ambos"._ Reflexionó Hiccup, quien también se la pasaba pensando en el enigma de aquel papel.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Astrid, la cual estaba recostada en la cama, con uno de los brazos cubriendo sus ojos.

" _Estaba pensando, que nos hemos estado alejando cada vez que somos amables el uno con el otro. ¿No te has dado cuenta?"_

—No.—Astrid se levantó interesada en escuchar la teoría del fantasma. —Continúa.

" _Es sólo una idea, pero ayer que nos disculpamos en el baño, nos alejamos otros 50 cm ¿no?"_

Astrid reflexionó, era una probabilidad.

" _Luego nos enojamos y volvimos a perdonarnos… eso nos separó otros 20 cm más."_

—Entonces… ¿lo que quieres decir, es que hay que tratarnos con amabilidad y así te irás alejando?

" _Es una teoría, aunque sigo sin comprender porque nos separamos los primeros 50 cm"._

Astrid se puso a pensar aún más, la teoría de Hiccup quedaría a la perfección de poderse explicar los primero 50 cm, aunque después recordó un pequeño detalle que no debía descartar.

— ¿Qué tal si no es sólo entre nosotros? —Hiccup le prestó atención. —El día que empezaste a hablarme… yo no quise preocupar a mi familia, ¿recuerdas?

" _¡Oh, sí!"._ Hiccup chocó sus puños _. "Dijiste algo como: "Gracias por preocuparse por mi" o algo así"._

—Sí… puede ser por eso.

" _Entonces las buenas acciones creo que te corresponden a ti"._

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?, ¿No dijiste que a los dos?

" _Lo sé, pero lo digo en la manera de que tal vez yo te deba ayudar a hacer esas buenas acciones"._ Sonrió el castaño al haber deducido el enigma.

—Bien, si es lo que tú quieres pensar. —Astrid se echó en la cama. —Pero… ¿Dónde quedas tú?... Nos vamos a separar a una distancia considerable… pero ¿a dónde irás al final?

Hiccup bajó la cabeza, reconsideró lo que dijo Astrid. Era cierto. No sabía ni quién era, menos a donde debía ir.

—Ay, lo siento. —Astrid notó la seriedad del fantasma, otra vez había dicho una imprudencia. —Te… ayudaré a averiguar quién eres.

" _¿Cómo?"_

La rubia se dio ligeros golpes en la cabeza, tratando de pensar en algo. De la nada una idea llegó a su cabeza, se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia la computadora.

" _¿Qué haces?"_

—Pediré ayuda de Google. —Respondió Astrid como si de una experta se tratara. —Si te llamas Hiccup… ¿verdad?

" _Sí… eso creo"._ Empezó a dudar el fantasma.

—Me dio curiosidad de que hablas mi idioma, pero también me ayudaste con los gemelos aquella vez… eso quiere decir que hablas ingles también. ¿Verdad?

" _Ahora que lo dices… es cierto"._

—Entonces… hay una probabilidad de que seas de Berk o de Mema o… Luk tuk.

" _¿En Luk Tuk hablan inglés?"_

—No, pero ahí empezó todo… ¿no es así?

" _Eso creo…"_

—No estás seguro de nada. —Gruñó Astrid con fastidio. —Pero creo que empezaré por ahí.

Hiccup vio atentamente como Astrid escribía en el Google. "Accidentes en Luk Tuk" ingresando el día en que le ayudó con los gemelos; pero siendo Luk Tuk un país de lengua diferente pocos datos aparecieron en español.

Astrid seguían sin rendirse, pensó una manera más certera de buscar la información y al cuadro de búsqueda agregó "Hiccup".

Sólo apareció un resultado en su idioma, con todas las palabras de su búsqueda. Hiccup vio con sorpresa que había funcionado el plan de Astrid. La rubia pidió primeramente la aprobación del fantasma para entrar a la nota virtual, en ese momento Hiccup dudó, sin embargo asintió, su naturaleza curiosa quería saber que deparaba en aquella nota.

Con lentitud Astrid dio clic en el enlace nota, de inmediato se cargó mostrando primeramente la imagen de un avión destrozado del cual sólo se veía la cola algo intacta. Hiccup le prestó atención y dio un gritó ahogado al ver la figura de un dragón enroscado en aquella cola.

 _Luk Tuk.(2015) Un aparatoso accidente pasó alrededor de las 12:35 pm, el avión se desplomó a con su piloto Hiccup Haddock de 26 años de edad. Se cree que las causas del accidente se debieron aun falla en los circuitos del avión. No se reportaron más heridos por tal accidente._

— ¿Es todo? —Astrid estaba incrédula ante la nota. Era demasiada pequeña y no decía nada importante. Miró al fantasma que parecía perplejo ante la nota. —Hiccup… ¿Estás bien?

" _Recuerdo el accidente"._ Ante los ojos de Hiccup llegaron los recuerdos de cómo se estrelló en aquel avión, viendo por último la tierra con la que chocaba para después despertar en el cuerpo de Astrid.

— ¿Entonces sí eres tú ese Hiccup Haddock? —Preguntó desconcertada la rubia.

Hiccup ensimismado, asintió. _"Es lo único que recuerdo"._

Para la patinadora no fue fácil verlo así, menos viendo aquel accidente; ese avión se había reducido a nada. No encontraba palabras de consuelo para el fantasma.

—Te-tenemos tú nombre… tal vez… pueda contactar a tu familia… o algo así.

Sin embargo, Hiccup se negó. _"No quiero saber más, estoy muerto como quiera"._

—Pero…

" _No, por favor… mejor concentrémonos en esas buenas acciones para que te puedas deshacer de mi"._ Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Astrid exhaló, miró con angustia al fantasma, no sabía que hacer. Lo más apropiado que pensó fue que le ayudaría para encontrar la luz que lo llevara al cielo, pues lo menos que quería es que fuera un alma en pena que vagara por ahí. La pregunta era ¿cómo?

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un complejo de apartamentos, un chico de cabello negro no podía dormir. Se encontraba sentando en una base que estaba en la orilla de la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia la luna llena que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Estaba nervioso, pues tendría una entrevista importante por la mañana.

Suspiró cabizbajo y miró el objeto que tenía entre las manos. Un retrato.

Lo levantó para ver una fotografía que le gustaba mucho, no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le comprimía al ver a los integrantes de aquella imagen. Él con un chico un poco más alto que él al cual le aplicaba una llave sometiéndolo a su voluntad. Una foto de cuando su familia era feliz y estaba completa.

—Deséame suerte, hermano.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 **Ya saben quién será el próximo en salir. Claro que no podía faltar este personaje tan especial. :D**

 **Sección de comentario y dudas:**

 **Mad fine: XD, ok, espero no salirme mucho de los personajes, pero como me estoy basando en el anime puede ser que tienda a exagerar un poco. Creo que las publicaciones serán inconstantes, ya que me estoy viendo el anime otra vez y a parte por unos problemillas que tengo, aunque espero poder subir por lo menos dos a la semana. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: No sólo su vejiga, aplausos para el colon también XD. Camicazi será la primera fiera a la que tendrá que enfrentarse entre otras personillas más. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Tengo que sacarme a los personajes malos de la manga, el orden lo tomó a como van llegando luego me confundo. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Quiero ver esa de Kaichuo sama, pero me da flojera buscarlos y cargarlos además que me quito algo de tiempo haciendo otras cosas, pero trataré de verla. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: No creo posible con las pís, pero si con lo otro XD. Bueno ya medio se están llevando bien, no les queda de otra. XD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: XDD lo sé, aunque ya se va suavizando con respecto a lo de Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Creo que entendí todos los chistes XDD, bien indirectos, la competencia de Camicazi y Astrid será la primera etapa por decir así del cambio de actitud de Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Navid: ¿Ya adivinaste quién será el personaje especial? No podía faltar. XD. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: La naturalidad de Astrid yo pienso que es una u otra, aceptas las realidad o te estás volviendo loca XD, aunque lo histérica nadie se lo quita o eso creo. Camicazi, será la molesta competidora es lo único que ye puedo decir, ya que como dijo Astrid, es un demonio vestido de angel. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Así es, Camicazi es más joven aquí y más atrevida, pero es lo que se necesita en la competencia ya que andan todas bien fieras para obtener el triunfo. Saludos.**

 **Dragonaj: Muchas gracias, y sí pobre Astrid y pobre Hiccup también, al menos ya sabe cómo fue que terminó así. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: Muchas gracias, ¿qué haces levantada tan tarde? Eso me causó curiosidad. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: XD, nadie quisiera estar en el lugar de Astrid en aquel momento. XD, y acertaste un poco con la distancia, serán las buenas acciones quien los vaya distanciando. Eret, sólo puedo decir que tiene buenas intenciones. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Suele pasar, le pasa a los mejores. XD. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable warrior: XD, sí una puede llegar a comportarse así en situaciones como esa, en realidad en algunos sentidos no maduramos y nos quedamos igual. Saludos.**

 **Diane: No le encuentro parecido a la de un angel enamorado XD, con Nicolas caca, está horrible ese hombre, pero es buena trama XD. Saludos.**

 **Astrid: sí, ya vi que la familia se incremento y cada quien quiere su segundo de fama en el panel XD, pero es divertido leer lo que ponen XD. Que bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: XD, prácticamente así es, el que cierre los ojos no justifica que siga frente a ella XD. Saludos.**

 **Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **20 de octubre 2015.**


	5. Objetivos

**Un poquitín tarde, pero aquí está.**

 **AVISO: La actualización de este fic será inconstante ya que ando investigando a la marcha sobre el tema del patinaje, entre otras cosillas por ahí. Trataré de por lo menos actualizar dos días a la semana:**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 4. Objetivos.**

En los complejos de la ciudad de Berk, un chico de cabello negro salía presuroso de uno de los edificios. Se había quedado dormido y ahora corría a toda prisa con un pedazo de pan en la boca mientras se ajustaba tanto la camisa como la chaqueta. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo que para él era importante y quería causar una buena impresión a aquel sujeto.

Se habían citado en el hotel Milton, donde el hombre le aseguró que servían un café exquisito. Ese hotel quedaba a unas cuadras del complejo de apartamentos, podría llegar en 10 minutos si corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le diera.

Con la bendición de los dioses y empujando a varias personas logró llegar un minuto antes de la hora acordada; se detuvo en la entrada del hotel, respirando agitadamente casi sofocándose después de haber corridos diez cuadras muy largas, se miró en las puertas del cristal dándose cuenta que su apariencia era un total desastre; diría que su estilo formaba parte del potencial que sabía que tenía para el puesto que estaba solicitando. Acomodándose un poco el cabello, entró al edificio respirando con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro el corazón le latiera a gran velocidad.

Buscó al hombre en el vestíbulo como lo habían acordado, encontrándolo en uno de los sofás. Estaba siendo atendido por una mesera, tal parece que no lo había esperado, eso le hizo pensar que tenía puntos en su contra.

— ¿Eret Eretson? —Nombró nerviosamente.

El hombre le puso atención, terminó de pedir su desayuno a la camarera y una vez que esta se fue se levantó para recibir al recién llegado.

— ¿Tú debes ser Tannlos Haddock? —Extendió su mano para estrecharla. —Siento no haberte esperado, pero salí sin desayunar y ya tenía hambre.

— ¡Ah! —Suspiró internamente, todavía tenía oportunidad de conseguir ese trabajo.

Eret esperó a que le trajeran su desayuno, en lo que esperaba observó detenidamente al chico. Era un poco más bajo que él, tenía una mirada verde muy seria pero que denotaba nerviosismo, a su parecer había ido muy formal cuando él prácticamente andaba en fachas, esperaba que fuera porque que lo quería impresionar o en el peor de los casos que fuera un vanidoso como otros reporteros que conocía.

La mesera llegó con el desayuno, dejando un plato con huevos estrellados, verduras y pan acompañado de una taza de café.

—Muy bien… Tannlos. —Se tomó la atribución de llamarlo por su nombre. —Cuéntame algo de ti, soy todo oídos. —Eret se dispuso a tomar su desayuno dándole la oportunidad al chico para que lo impresionara.

—Bien. —Tannlos tragó saliva. —Tengo 24 años, me gradué de la carrera de periodismo y me especialicé en fotoperiodismo…

—Aja. —Eret no pareció impresionarse y siguió comiendo, no le estaba prestando mucha atención, pero era una de sus intenciones.

Tannlos no supo que más decir, empezó a tamborear los dedos contra su pantalón con nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué quieres trabajar conmigo? —Preguntó Eret para ayudarlo un poco.

—Con sinceridad debo decir que me agrada su trabajo. —Trató de no sonar muy halagador. —Ya que siempre se enfoca en lo que en realidad importa y no sólo hacer reportajes amarillistas como otros reporteros.

—Muchas gracias. —El reportero mayor sonrió por sus adentros pues compartían la misma filosofía. — ¿Entonces, quieres ser un freelance?

—Exacto.

—Pero eso puedes hacerlo por tu propia cuenta, ¿para qué me necesitas a mí?

—No tengo la experiencia suficiente para hacer reportajes como los tuyos. —Confesó apenado el menor. —Me gustaría poder ayudarte, conocer cómo y qué haces para hacer tus reportajes, de dónde sacas la inspiración para escribir lo que escribes.

—Debo decir que se requiere mucha pasión. —Advirtió Eret. —Atreverte a indagar donde los reporteros comunes no lo hacen, ver más allá de la historia que quieras escribir, en tú caso supongo que tomar las más bellas imágenes que expresen por sí solas lo que pretendes decir.

—Así es. —Respondió Tannlos apenado.

—Y si quieres ayudarme, no tengo objeción; te aceptaré como mi asistente.

— ¿En serio? —A Tannlos le brillaron los ojos, pensó que sería difícil pero había sido todo lo contrario.

—Veré como te desempeñas como freelance, supongo que si acudiste conmigo es porque te interesa los deportes. —Aseguró Eret.

—Es correcto, señor. Es un campo no explorado para mí, pero que me gusta de igual manera.

—Me alegro escuchar eso. —Eret sonrió. —Y creo que necesitaré ayuda ya que tengo dos objetivos en la mira y si tienes buen criterio, te dejaré que me ayudes con uno de esos objetivos.

— ¡Claro! —Tannlos se levantó entusiasmado. — ¿Cuándo podemos empezar?

—Calma novato. —Tranquilizó Eret, quien seguía comiendo. —Déjame primero terminar de desayunar, me gustaría conocer más de ti. ¿Vives cerca de aquí?, ¿Sólo?, ¿Casado?, ¿Hijos?, ¿Familia? Yo que sé… habla de algo.

Tannlos se sentó de nuevo apagando un poco su entusiasmo.

—Sí, vivo cerca de aquí, solo, soy soltero, sin hijos, mis padres viven más lejos de la ciudad, mi padre dirige un negocio ganadero y mi madre es veterinaria.

—Que interesante… ¿eres hijo único?

En ese momento Tannlos bajó la cabeza, su entusiasmo terminó apagándose por completo, algo que fue notado por Eret.

—No,… no soy hijo único. —Respondió con seriedad. — Pero… pasó hace poco una tragedia y… mi hermano mayor…—Respiró tratando de retener lo que sentía por dentro. —Lo siento, ha sido difícil, sin embargo…

—No te preocupes. — Eret se disculpó. Por el cambio de ánimo del chico supuso que aún no se recuperaba de aquella tragedia cualquiera que haya sido.

Cambió de tema para no agobiarlo más, después de desayunar le pidió que le mostrara algo de su trabajo, Tannlos le enseñó las fotografías de su portafolio dejando a Eret impresionado, pues la tomas eran magnificas, esas fotografías más allá de una imagen contaba una historia.

—Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien. —Aseguró Eret. — ¿Estás listo para conocer al primer objetivo?

—Sí, señor. —Afirmó Tannlos como soldado.

.

.

.

Después de haberse enterado del fatal accidente que había sufrido Hiccup, cuyo apellido era Haddock y su edad era de 26 años; Astrid siguió con incertidumbre. Quería ayudarlo de alguna forma, pero este se negaba repitiéndole que no le interesaba conocer su pasado, al igual que ya no lo interesó encontrar a la vieja Gothi quien pareció desaparecer del planeta.

Así había pasado una semana. Después de aquella noticia no habían logrado separarse más que otros 10 cm. Durante aquel tiempo Astrid trataba de averiguar sobre su pasado o familia; su única fuente de información era el Internet, sin embargo, sentía que lo tenía clausurado pues Hiccup siempre se concentraba en que no buscara información que se relacionara con él, exigiéndole que mejor hiciera sus tareas y se pusiera a entrenar. Ni al baño la dejaba entrar con el celular, pues era tener el aparato con ella o tenerlo a él cerca.

Se preparaba para salir a su rutina de entrenamiento, se cambiaba mientras el fantasma vigilaba de cerca su celular el cual siempre debía colocar sobre la cama por mera precaución.

—Sabes que no puedes esconderte de la verdad. —Regañó Astrid seriamente.

" _Lo sé. Tal vez tú puedas saber la verdad, pero espero estar lo suficientemente lejos de ti para ese entonces"._

Astrid gruñó sintiéndose ofendida, no era la primera vez que se decían eso entre ellos, probablemente por eso no habían logrado separarse más. La única buena acción que habían hecho durante la semana fue haber ayudado en las clases de inglés a Luggy, quien realmente fue Hiccup quien explicó y Astrid lo transmitió.

Se terminó de cambiar y se puso el auricular para tratar de conversar en el camino a la pista.

— ¡Astrid!, ¡¿estás lista?! —Gritó Stormfly desde la planta baja.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió sin poder dejar de ver seriamente al fantasma.

— ¡Muy bien!... Ahora yo iré contigo… también quiero correr.

Fantasma y patinadora se sobresaltaron, por primera vez en la semana Stormfly los acompañaría; Astrid ya se había dado sus escapadas sin ella para poder conversar con tranquilidad con el fantasma, pero ese día sería una excepción.

Bajaron las escaleras, encontrándose con la familia en la sala de la casa; todos luciendo muy extraños ante el reportaje que miraban por TV. Miró el televisor para ver qué era lo que ocurría, encontrándose con la enorme cara de Camicazi en pantalla.

—Estamos en problemas. —Expresó Stormfly aturdida.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Astrid sin comprender.

—Mira y escucha Astrid. —Fishlegs había grabado parte de la entrevista y regresó al momento que quería que viera Astrid.

.

" _ **La favorita para ir en representación de Berk en las próximas Olimpiadas que serán en Berserker, Camicazi Burglar, ha dado a conocer las melodías que interpretará tanto en el programa corto como en el largo".**_

— _ **Me es un placer informarles que para el programa corto que interpretará Camicazi será: "This is Berk"**_ —Comentó Berta, madre y representante de la patinadora Burglar.

— ¡¿Qué dijo?! —Gritó Astrid consternada.

" _Es la melodía que has estado ensayado para el mismo programa"_. Comentó Hiccup entendiendo la gravedad del problema.

Fishlegs pausó el video, dejando congelada la imagen de la gran señora.

—Así como lo escuchas. —Resopló furiosa Stormfly. —Esas dos ya registraron las melodías para la competencia.

— ¡Esa… enana de Camicazi! —Gruñó Astrid apretando los puños de tal manera de dejarse encajarse las unas contra la palma.

—Lo siento, Astrid. Debí registrarlas antes que ella. —Se disculpó Fishlegs apenado, pues era su trabajo como representante.

La patinadora no respondió estaba demasiado furiosa. El escoger una melodía que se adaptara a la rutina de su entrenadora era bastante laborioso, y de buenas a primeras su contrincante se la había arrebatado o en pocas palabras había sido más rápida.

—Fishlegs, muéstrale el resto del video. —Pidió Stormfly, pues ahí no se acababa el reportaje.

Temeroso el representante puso en reproducir en el control remoto y la imagen de Berta se descongeló.

.

" _ **¡Oh!, Una melodía muy representativa de nuestro país, no cabe duda que Camicazi es una verdadera berkiana que piensa en sus paisanos".**_

 _ **.**_

—Malditos reporteros. —Masculló Astrid al ver los halagos que recibía su rival.

.

— _ **Así es, estás en lo correcto mi estimado amigo. Yo llevo a Berk en la sangre y nada me gustaría más que me seleccionaran para ser su representante en las próximas olimpiadas, sé que no será fácil teniendo a Astrid Hofferson como rival, pero daré todo de mí para alcanzar ese sueño.**_

— ¡HIPOCRITA! —Exclamó Astrid con las venas a punto de estallarle.

" _¿Por qué lo dices?"_ Preguntó Hiccup, para él la chica en la televisión se veía muy inocente y tierna.

— ¿Qué no ves? —Gritó asustando a los presentes. — Se le nota todo en la cara.

Stormfly, Fishlegs y Luggy pensando que hablaba con ellos siguieron mirando la entrevista donde salía la sonriente y falsa Camicazi.

—La falsa sonrisa, mira el tic que tiene tanto en el labio como en la ceja. Odia a esos reporteros tanto como yo la diferencia es que…

" _Sabe utilizarlos a su favor"._ Rio Hiccup al ver a Astrid muy estresada.

La entrevista terminó cuando Camicazi dio a conocer la canción para el programa largo que sería "El lago de los cisnes" con el cual aseguró que se convertiría en un hermoso cisne en ascenso.

—La reduciré a un patito feo.

" _Calma, calma"._

— ¡Cállate! —Regañó Astrid, no estaba de humor así como él no lo había estado en día pasados.

Sin importarle que su familia pensara que estaba loca, tomó su reproductor de música y salió echando humo imaginario por la nariz y oídos. Stormfly salió presurosa detrás de ella, tal parece que a su alumna se le había olvidado que irían juntas a correr.

.

.

.

Había sido una semana larga después de que consiguió el trabajo, Eret lo había llevado a conocer el primer objetivo el cual había sido Camicazi Burglar; en ese tiempo conoció a distancia a la prospecto de representante, notando gracias a Eret que esa chica no se abría a cualquier persona, hipócrita y malvada en algunos sentidos; e inocente y gentil en otros. Conoció que cuidaba mucho del "¿qué dirán?" con la prensa; a pesar de ser una dedicada y excelente patinadora tal parece que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la prensa a una magnitud tan grande como otros deportistas lo hacían, era muy joven después de todo y tenía una carrera en ascenso y siendo el patinaje artístico una disciplina muy estricta tenía que comportarse de acuerdo a ciertos estándares.

Era su segunda semana de trabajo y al parecer Eret le presentaría el segundo objetivo al que le importaba un comino todo eso, alguien a quien describió de "osada", "ruda" y con "talento". Le pareció que podría ser una persona más difícil a la anterior chica, pero eso no lo asustaba, al contrario le gustaba los retos.

— ¡Listo, aquí viene!

Eret y Tannlos estaban escondidos entre los arbustos de la jardinera que quedaba enfrente de la casona Ingerman. Tannlos se preparó para conocer a su siguiente objetivo; y apuntó con su cámara hacia la entrada, viendo salir de esta a una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y una expresión muy molesta. Detrás de ella otra chica un poco más alta que ella, cabello y ojos del mismo color que la patinadora, vio que le gritaba con insistencia a la que se había adelantado, pero esta no la escuchaba debido a los auriculares.

Se tomó la atribución de tomarle una foto, se le hizo muy bonita y muy madura, tal como le gustaban.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó con interés señalando a Stormfly discretamente con la mirada, aún seguían escondidos en los arbustos esperando que ambas chicas se alejaran más para poder seguirlas.

—Astrid Hofferson, 19 años de edad… ya deberías saberlo. —Dijo Eret de manera picarona.

—No a la patinadora. La otra chica… la que salió después de ella.

— ¡Ahhh! —Suspiró Eret haciéndose el desentendido. —Storm McFly o "Stormfly" como la conocen los medios, creo que está muy fuera de tu línea.

—No te pregunté eso. ¿Qué debo saber de ella? —Preguntó Tannlos como todo un reportero.

—Entrenadora de Hofferson, 29 años de edad, ganó las nacionales de Berk en el 2005, a sus 24 años se retiró para poder ayudar a Hofferson, quien a sus 14 años de edad empezó a ganar fama como patinadora ya que no contaba con entrenador. Entre otras cosas que ocurrieron por ahí.

Tannlos se puso pensante, lejos de interesarse por el objetivo número dos se había interesado por la entrenadora de esta.

—No pierdas tu tiempo, enfócate en Hofferson. —Regañó burlonamente Eret.

—Sí, jefe. —Respondió con sarcasmo. —Creo que ya sé con cuál objetivo me gustaría trabajar.

—No te hagas ilusiones niño, esas chicas a pesar de que parecen ángeles en realidad son fieras dragonas.

—Puedo con ellas. —Aseguró Tannlos vanidosamente. — ¿Qué no las vamos a seguir?

Siguieron a hurtadillas a las dos chicas, las cuales durante todo el camino iban discutiendo sobre el infortunio de tener que cambiar toda la rutina en la cual llevaban trabajando desde semanas antes del incidente de Luk Tuk. En todo momento, Tannlos las estuvo fotografiando discretamente, dándose cuenta que Stormfly si parecía ser una persona muy exigente y que Hofferson estaba algo loca, pues parecía de repente hablar sola, queriendo desviar ese insignificante detalle colocándose el auricular telefónico en la oreja. Se le hizo muy extraña.

Las chicas llegaron a la pista de hielo y ahí los hombres cesaron de seguirlas.

—Muy bien casanova, es tu turno.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Tannlos se sobresaltó.

—Dijiste que podías con esas chicas, te reto a que entres ahí y tomes una magnifica foto de Hofferson entrenando, si se puede cuando haga uno de los saltos.

Tannlos miró con sorpresa a su burlón jefe, eso le pasaba por tener la boca tan suelta y dárselas de galán, pero un reto era un reto, le enseñaría a Eret que era capaz de moverse entre las sombras como le enseñó cuando espiaban a Camicazi en los entrenamientos.

Se ajustó su cámara profesional al brazo y discretamente se internó a la pista de patinaje, mientras Eret a sus espaldas se burlaba de él. Dentro del edificio, Tannlos se encontró con el área de boletaje, donde vendían las entradas a la pista; esta se encontraba vacía por el momento así que sin más se escabulló saltándose las barras de la entrada al pasillo que conducía a la pista.

Llegando al final del pasillo y sintiendo el frio más intenso, observó frente a él la pista de hielo, en esta Astrid patinaba por el extremo izquierdo y del lado contrario la estrella de hockey Snotlout.

Aprovecharía ese momento para tomar la fotografía, tenía un buen lente de largo alcance y no iba a ser necesario acercarse tanto, modificó la apertura de tal manera de enfocar a la patinadora que ignoraba sus movimientos y la cual seguía hablando aparentemente por el teléfono a pesar de estar entrenando. Entonces, llegó el momento; la chica se preparaba para dar un salto al juzgar el deslizamiento hacia atrás, puso su dedo en el disparado conteniendo la respiración para tomar el momento exacto, la patinadora saltó y él tomó la fotografía, pero todo se vio opacado.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Retiró rápidamente el ojo del visor de la cámara al espantarse con aquella voz.

—Yo… yo…—Tartamudeó viendo que aquella que le había atrapado de infraganti era nada más ni nada menos que Stormfly.

— ¡Alto! Detengan todo. —Gritó la chica dirigiéndose a los ocupantes de la pista.

—Esta pista es privada, ¿quién te envió a espiar?, ¿intentabas tomar el lutz de Astrid o quieres espiar a Jorgenson?

—No,…no, nada de eso… no soy un espía.

— ¿Qué pasa Storm? —Llegó Astrid a su lado al igual que Snotlout.

Stormfly no le respondió y le quitó la cámara al asustado muchacho. — ¿Quién te envío a espiar?, ¿Camicazi o algunos de los enemigos de Snotlout?

— ¡Habla pequeña basura! —Exigió Snotlout entendiendo la situación.

" _No parece ser un espía"._ Juzgó Hiccup al ver al pobre chico tan asustado.

—Con ellos nunca se sabe. —Susurró Astrid, esperando la respuesta del chico.

— ¡Habla! —Snotlout se apresuró y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para estrujarlo.

" _Lo puede lastimar"._

— ¡Alto! —Intervino Astrid quitándoselo de encima.

Tannlos cayó al suelo, empezó a respirar agitadamente, se había metido en un problema muy grande y sólo por no seguir los consejos de Eret.

—Dinos chico, ¿quién te envió? —Preguntó Astrid con tranquilidad a petición de Hiccup.

Tannlos se levantó del suelo, sobándose el trasero. —No soy un espía señorita y nadie me envió. Mi nombre es… Tannlos H. —Se presentó como firmaba en sus reportajes. —Soy un aprendiz de reportero freelance, fotoperiodista para ser exacto.

Aunque su presentación había sido sincera no terminó de convencer a las dos chicas y al jugador de hockey, sólo a Hiccup le siguió pareciendo que era una buena persona.

—Como dije hace unos momentos, esta pista es privada al igual que los entrenamientos, por lo que me veo obligada a hablar a las autoridades. —Determinó Stormfly con seriedad.

—No, por favor. —Rogó Tannlos sintiéndose inferior a aquella fiera pero hermosa mujer. —No lo sabía, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

" _Creo que deberían dejarlo libre"._ Sugirió Hiccup. Tanta fue su insistencia con la inocencia de ese chico que terminó por convencer a Astrid.

—No creo que haya que llegar a extremos. —Dijo Astrid sorprendiendo tanto a la entrenadora como a su compañero de pista. —Tú tampoco tienes problemas ¿Verdad, Snotlout?

Este sólo resopló molesto cruzándose de brazos. — ¡Más vale que no lo vuelva a ver aquí o le daré una paliza! —Amenazando de esa manera al reportero, se alejó y dejó a las chicas decidir.

— ¿Storm?

La entrenadora también exhaló cansada, a veces Astrid se podía pasar de ingenua con ciertas personas y tal parece que ese Tannlos era uno de ellos.

—Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. —Advirtió.

—Se lo prometo, señorita.

—Astrid, vuelve a la pista. —Ordenó. —Yo acompañaré al joven a la salida.

La patinadora obedeció órdenes y regresó a su entrenamiento, aliviada de que ese asunto terminara y Hiccup agradeciéndole por haber intervenido por el chico. Un acto que a ambos les ganó 10 cm más de separación sin que se dieran cuenta.

Stormfly guio al reportero hasta la salida, una vez fuera del lugar le entregó la cámara la cual le había confiscado desde que se la quitó.

—Tú cámara niño, y ya sabes.

—Sí, no volveré. —Respondió como niño regañado. —Fue un placer conocerla, señorita. —Dijo con galantería, un acto que no pasó desapercibida por la entrenadora. —Espero que en un futuro nos veamos otra vez.

Le extendió su mano para estrecharla, Stormfly con el ceño fruncido la tomó por mera cortesía. Al separarse la chica notó cierta satisfacción por parte del muchacho, quien sólo dio media vuelta y se retiró. Ya no le dio importancia y regresó a la pista, sintiendo cierto cosquilleó en la mano.

.

.

A lo lejos Eret había visto todo, le bastó con ver que Stormfly había echado a Tannlos para saber que había fallado, el chico rendido acudió a donde se escondía con una leve expresión de derrota.

—Fallaste. — Mencionó burlonamente Eret.

—Fui descuidado, lo admito. Pero al menos logré hablar con esa chica. —Respondió victorioso.

— ¿Te gustan difíciles, eh?

—Entre más difíciles mejor.

—Bueno niño, que bueno que te hayas salido en parte con la tuya, pero no te desvíes, te pondré a prueba una vez más, seguirás a Hofferson a su entrenamiento posterior, obsérvala, conócela, ve como se desenvuelve, eso te ayudará a tener un mejor criterio a la hora que escribas un reportaje.

Tannlos asintió acatando las órdenes de su jefe, dejaría por el momento lo personal para involucrarse en el trabajo.

.

.

Astrid salió de la pista de patinaje, a pesar de haber patinado por horas de nada había servido si ya no estaba ensayando la rutina para el programa corto o el largo. Debido a los acontecimientos con Camicazi, decidieron cambiar ambas melodías, pues tenían que demostrar algo mejor a lo que presentaría Camicazi.

" _Te ves desanimada"._

La patinadora dio un agotador suspiro mientras se dirigía a sus clases de ballet. Ya había tenido su receso y comida; pero en todo momento no pudo dejar de pensar en el detalle de que tendría que empezar de nuevo con las rutinas y sólo quedaban tres semanas para las nacionales.

—Trabajé tanto en esas rutinas, y ahora ni siquiera tengo nada.

A Hiccup le desanimó verla así, quería ayudarla de alguna forma pero no podía ni separarse más que aquella distancia, sin olvidar el detalle que estaba muerto. Dejó a Astrid sola con sus pensamientos en lo que terminaba sus clases de ballet, verla haciendo esa clase de danza le recordó lo que Camicazi había dicho, esa patinadora interpretaría una melodía famosa y tan icónica en el mundo del ballet, sería difícil para Astrid.

Pensó y pensó en la palabras de Camicazi, si ella se convertía en cisne estaban perdidos, ¿qué hacer con su amiga? Sí ella misma se catalogaba como una dragona, eso no lucía nada bien ante un hermoso y delicado cisne o… ¿tal vez sí?

Una idea incompleta llegó a su cabeza, tendría que esperar a que terminara con el entrenamiento. Después de una intensa y agotadora hora, Astrid terminó y se dispuso a regresar a casa.

" _Astrid"._ Llamó Hiccup con precaución al ver que el semblante de su amiga no había cambiado. _"Astrid, puedo pedirte un favor"._

La chica se colocó el auricular para fingir hablar por teléfono.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con amargura. — ¿Quieres que siga investigando sobre ti?

" _No, no es eso. Lo que quería pedirte es…"_

Dejó de hablar ya un destellante flash opacó la visión de su compañera y en menos de un segundo se vieron rodeados por varios reporteros.

—Astrid, ¿qué piensas de las melodías que escogió Camicazi? Se dice que tú también había escogido una de esas. —Preguntó el malicioso reportero Hendrick.

— Y se puede saber ¿cómo saben eso? —Acusó Astrid.

—Es nuestro trabajo, señorita. Debemos mantenernos informados de todo lo que pase. —Informó otro molesto reportero.

—No son más que unos metiches. —Astrid siguió su camino tratando de evadir las preguntas de los reporteros.

—La selección de Camicazi fue espectacular y bien pensada, ¿aun así cree que pueda ganar contra ella? —Preguntó Alvin.

" _No contestaré preguntas"._ Aconsejó Hiccup, Astrid lo siguió y respondió tal cual le dijo el fantasma.

—No, no sabe qué decir. —Se burló Hendrick para provocarla. —Ya está viendo que no podrá contra ella.

A la patinadora se le resaltaron las venas al escuchar las conclusiones de ese odioso reportero, apretó sus puños para despilfarrar su fuego al mero estilo Hofferson, a pesar de que Hiccup a su lado le rogaba por qué no lo hiciera.

— ¡¿Cómo usted como reportero puede juzgar algo que no ha visto?! —Preguntó otra voz detrás de la muchedumbre.

Todo el mundo incluyendo a Astrid se silenciaron al escuchar aquella voz, la gente se abrió paso para dejar ver al joven reportero que había acusado Stormfly de espía. Tannlos había estado siguiendo a Astrid desde que salió de la pista de patinaje tal y como se lo había pedido Eret.

—Nuestro deber es informar con la verdad y no andar haciendo juicios de ningún tipo, no puedo creer que ustedes sean reporteros. —Acusó Tannlos.

— ¡Mocoso, largo de aquí! —Escupió uno de los reporteros.

—Una pregunta, señorita Hofferson. —Ignoró Tannlos al hombre. —He seguido su arduo entrenamiento, por lo que creo que usted nos ofrecerá una rutina del mismo nivel que Camicazi Burglar ¿No es así?

—Eso es correcto. —Respondió Astrid con altanería. —No me importa que melodía haya escogido, eso no me afecta en nada. Así que dejen de andar hablando de más y déjenme concentrarme. —Regañó a los demás quienes gruñeron al notar la prepotencia de la patinadora.

Siendo ese su comentario final, Astrid le dio una última mirada al joven que le había ayudado, este le sonrió abiertamente, notó que le faltaba el colmillo inferior izquierdo. Le sonrió levemente de vuelta y salió huyendo, ya que los reporteros no se detendrían hasta hacerla rabiar.

" _Ese chico…"._ Hiccup se puso pensante, recordando la acción de ese chico.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo conoces? —Astrid se escondió entre calles para desviarse del camino de los reporteros que siguieron persiguiéndola.

" _No,… sólo iba a decir que fue muy amable"_

— ¡Ay! Pensé que dirías algo interesante…—Se lamentó Astrid.

" _No, lo siento"._ Se rascó el cabello, la barbilla y el pierna. _"Por cierto no te terminé de decir… ¿Podemos ir a una biblioteca?"_

— ¿A qué?

Esa petición le pareció extraña a la patinadora. Sin embargo Hiccup sólo le sonrió abiertamente, por un momento le recordó la sonrisa de aquel reportero, el fantasma no le dijo sus intenciones y sólo rogó que lo llevara. No tenía nada que perder y le concedió aquella petición.

.

" _Pide el libro "El manual de dragones""._

— ¿El manual de dragones?

Astrid no entendió la intenciones del fantasma, aun así, hizo caso y solicitó aquel libro que no leía desde hace mucho y que le traía gratos recuerdos.

" _Busca el furia nocturna"._

— ¿Has leído este libro? —Astrid se sorprendió al ver que Hiccup recordaba levemente otras cosas. —Entonces… ¿eres de aquí de Berk?

" _No creo que lo sea, más bien no lo recuerdo. Sin embargo cuando me mencionaste aquella vez ese libro se me hizo conocido, luego… ese… avión"._ Suspiró sintiendo de recelo al hablar del avión de su accidente. _"Recuerdo que tenía un dragón grabado en la cola: El furia nocturna"._

La rubia siguió hojeando las hojas hasta dar con la página de aquel dragón, descrito como "La cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma".

—Recuerdo ese dragón, es uno de mis favoritos, aunque el color como que…

" _A mi fascina"._ Expresó Hiccup leyendo los datos del libro. _"Creo que por eso lo grabé en aquel avión, y al verlo ahora en el libro puedo decir fácilmente que me identifico con ese dragón, es: misterioso, poderoso, veloz, hasta dócil y amable si lo sabes tratar"._

—Creo que te describiría bien. —Concordó Astrid leyendo aun los datos de ese dragón. — ¿Querías mostrarme a este dragón?

" _No, más bien… cambia al nadder mortífero"._ Recordó Hiccup sus intenciones.

Astrid hojeó el libro hasta llegar al dragón con el que se identificaba, encontrándolo perfectamente dibujado en las hojas de papel, en un escenario donde era un paisaje verde y el nadder volaba con libertad.

" _Quería que vieras este libro para que recordaras que tú eres ese dragón"._

La patinadora siguió sin entender las intenciones del fantasma.

" _Camicazi dijo que se convertiría en un cisne, por lo que creo que tú te debes convertir en este hermoso dragón que vuela con libertad y sin presiones"._

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Astrid volviera la vista a la imagen, cerró los ojos para imaginarse un escenario como el que describía Hiccup, viéndose a ella misma como dragona volando sobre aquel paisaje para interpretarlo después con una rutina de patinaje.

" _¿Confías en mí?"_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la pregunta del fantasma, lo miró con cierto recelo, sin embargo asintió. Confiaría en cualquier idea que se le hubiera ocurrido. Hiccup sonrió complacido, por fin se sintió útil para ella.

" _Tengo las melodías perfectas para ti"._

 **Continuará.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá que melodía escogieron, sólo puedo decir que pertenecen al OST de HTTYD.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la entrada de Tannlos?**

 **Para los que no saben o lo olvidaron Tannlos significa Chimuelo en Noruego.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexa: Todos en este fic están algo loquillos XD, espero te haya gustado la introducción de Tannlos. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Sí, Google sabe todo, y sí Hiccup es un loquillo que observa disimuladamente a Astrid en ciertas partes, pero así son XD. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: Hey yo uso los lápices también en defensa personal XD, veremos si tus suposiciones son ciertas al final, aun le queda al fic, aunque no será tan largo. No me guiaré al 100% en el anime, ya que algunas cosas no vienen al caso además por la introducción de otros personajes. Saludos.**

 **Guest1: Acertaste con que sería Toothles, Tannlos en esta historia. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Ya sé, y uno renuente y Astrid con problemas personales se olvidará un poco de su objetivo para ayudarlo. Saludos.**

 **Guest 2: Me encanta la sombra del amor, puedo ponerle algo de eso también XD. Saludos.**

 **Mayu: Si está muerto o no, ya se verá en los siguientes capítulos, no puedo asegurar nada. Saludos.**

 **Dragonaj: Sí es Toothles, Tannlos en esta historia XD, espero te haya gustado la actualización. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Hay tregua con Astrid, pero como ya se vio se le adelantó con la melodía y además con su pretencioso reto maquilla en dulzura XD, la única que se da cuenta es Astrid. Lo de Hiccup y Astrid al menos creo que es lo mejor, está bien que esté amargada Astrid pero como para hacerla más no se podría. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Acertaste con Toothless reportero, la entrevista era para el trabajo, pero como vemos habrá equipo y uno investigara a Camicazi y el otro a Astrid, aunque Tannlos ya se apuntó con Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Ok, trataré de verlo, acertaste con Toothless, ya salió espero te haya gustado la introducción. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Se tendrán que esperar más para saber si Hiccup está muerto o no, todo puede pasar XD.**

 **Jessy Brown: Pues Hiccup no lo reconoció y Toothless no se presentó del todo así que por ahí habrá todavía intriga. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya:Jajaja creo que si me afectó ver Glee y las batallas de divas xD, el Toothfly ya se notó un poco, aquí Tannlos será más atrevido pues reportero, o esa es mi intención. Saludos.**

 **Astrid: Sí, acertaste, era Chimuelo, por fin salió y ahora anda de reportero, espero te haya gustado, saludos a la enorme familia que tienes ahora XD, todo peleándose, que bien se llevan, nótese el sarcasmo XD. Saludos.**

 **Noatak: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, con respecto a tu pregunta no es necesario que las veas, ya que no son 100% los animes, las partes con las que me estoy ayudando más que nada es como se lleva todo el rollo del patinaje, y la idea inicial del fantasma. Pero en sí nada que ver con el anime.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias, y Hiccup pues seguirá renuente en saber quién es. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Para contestar tu pregunta se verá casi al final del fic XD, por lo que me tengo que censurar. Saludos.**

 **Shazam: no te preocupes, gracias por leer y el comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Jajaja ya sé, pobre Hiccup aunque no se la está pasando muy mal del todo XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Seguidores, Favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima semana. Saludos.**

 **24 octubre 2015**


	6. Malos entendidos

**Hola, lamento la demora, la excusa: muchos problemas, pero nada que ver con FF.**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 5: Malos entendidos.**

 **.**

 **.**

El escuchar aquella melodía era como una especie de florecimiento o renacimiento; una melodía llena de armonía al inicio, para después pasar a ser deslumbrante y tranquila dando una oportunidad de reflexionar, para al final llenarse con una sensación de libertad.

Con cada segundo que se reproducía de aquella melodía que Hiccup le había sugerido, Astrid se dejaba llevar por su imaginación. Llevando su mente a un paisaje hermoso donde ella volaba en lo alto para después interpretarlo con los saltos sobre el hielo.

—Es… increíble. —Sonrió levemente.

Hiccup sonrió también, no era muy común ver a Astrid así por lo que no pudo dejar de ver su perfil conforme avanzaba la música. Viendo como esta cerraba los ojos, probablemente imaginándose patinando o volando como un dragón en libertad.

La música terminó sacando a Astrid de su nube imaginaria, Hiccup desvió su mirada pues no quería que pensara que la veía demasiado aunque esa fuera la verdad.

— ¿Cómo es que recuerdas estás cosas?

Se sobresaltó con la pregunta, miró la laptop con la página de videos donde acaban de reproducir la música.

 _"No lo sé, sólo siento que he escuchado esta canción antes… por eso me pareció perfecta para ti"._

—Oh… ya veo. Me gustó. Se la sugeriré a Stormfly ya que ella también debe dar su opinión, aunque creo que aceptará incluso tiene un buen periodo de tiempo para un programa corto.

 _"¿Cuánto debe durar el programa corto?"_

—Alrededor de 2 minutos con 40 segundos y requiere de ocho elementos técnicos.

 _"¿Y el programa largo?"_

—4 minutos, ahí se evalúa la técnica, originalidad y armonía con los saltos.

 _"Entonces creo que con unas modificaciones quedará perfecta esa otra canción para el programa largo"._

— ¿Cuál? —Preguntó animada. Los consejos que le estaba dando el fantasma le estaban ayudando de mucho.

 _"Busca "Los 5 secretos de Beethoven""._

— ¡Me fascina esa!

Astrid conocía perfectamente cuál era esa melodía, aun así la buscó para escucharla. Llevaba años escuchándola, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente que pudiera utilizarla para su rutina.

 _"Me alegra haberte ayudado, mi lady"_ Comentó Hiccup con una gran sonrisa.

La chica pronto se ruborizó y empezó a gruñir entre dientes. Tenía que controlarse y no dejarse llevar tanto por la emoción, aún faltaba la aprobación de Stormfly.

—Bien…—Cerró la laptop de golpe y caminó hacia la puerta. —Le diré a Stormfly sobre estas melodías.

Bajó las escaleras con el aparato entre las manos y Hiccup siguiéndola. Estaba tan animosa que iba tarareando la primera melodía recomendada por el fantasma " ** _Coming back around_** ", le rogaría a Stormfly para que la pudiera interpretar en caso de que a esta no le gustara.

Llegó a la sala con la misma energía y entusiasmo, sin embargo; su felicidad se acabó al ver que en la sala de su casa estaba Gobber Belch, sentando relajadamente sobre el sofá.

—Dragona… creí que no vendrías.

—Desv… es decir seleccionador Gobber. —gruñó Astrid entre dientes. — ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

—Apenas iba a llamarte. —informó Stormfly con fastidio.

—Aquí está su café. —Llegó Luggy irrumpiendo en la tensa habitación con una charola que tenía un platito con una taza de café.

— ¡Gracias, niña! Ojalá alguien aquí además de ti, Fishlegs y Stormfly fuera más amble.

Con las venas resaltadas en su frente, Astrid se contuvo las ganas de gritarle al hombre ante la indirecta casi directa.

— ¿A qué debemos su agradable presencia? —Preguntó con un tic en el entrecejo.

—Sólo vine a decirte que sentía el infortunio de que Camicazi se haya adelantado con la música que pensabas usar, eso para que aprendan todos... —Vio a los integrantes de la familia. — A que las cosas se deben de hacer bien si quieren sobresalir en este mundo.

—Fue un descuido mío. —Se culpó Fishlegs, algo que molestó a Astrid pues su hermano no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a alguien diferente de su familia.

A Gobber poco le importó las excusas del representante, tenía algo más importante que decir.

—Si en realidad quieres triunfar e ir como representante a las olimpiadas más vale que te pongas a trabajar más duro, te he estado vigilando desde tu regreso de Luk Tuk y debo decir que tu rendimiento está bajando mucho.

—Astrid. —Llamó seriamente Stormfly. —Siento decirte eso… pero estoy de acuerdo con él.

Hofferson y los Ingerman se quedaron boquiabiertos por la revelación de su entrenadora, se supone que eran una especie de familia y debían apoyarse. Stormfly, por su parte lo tomó a forma de amonestación para su alumna, realmente pensaba lo mismo que el seleccionador.

—He visto cómo te has caído con unos simples saltos, y ahora que te ha dado por hablar sola o por el teléfono… me da a pensar que no estás realmente concentrada. — Explicó Gobber con su característico sarcasmo. —En cambio, Camicazi… ella está deslumbrando en sus entrenamientos.

— ¡A esa no me la mencione! —Vociferó Astrid, queriéndole lanzar la laptop a su superior.

 _"Astrid, tranquila"._ Intervino Hiccup preocupado, hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de los problemas que le estaba ocasionando a su amiga.

— ¡No!, no me voy a tranquilizar. —Gritó sorprendiendo a todos, quienes se le quedaron viendo como siempre lo hacían cada vez que se comunicaba con el fantasma. — ¡Usted no va a venir a decirme cómo debo hacer mi trabajo!

—Era una simple recomendación, chiquilla insolente. —Regañó Gobber riéndose de ella para hacerla rabiar.

Eso sólo hizo enfurecer más a Astrid, sabía que la estaba provocando.

—Yo le demostraré que seré la mejor y se tragará sus palabras cuando me seleccione como la representante.

— ¿Es un desafío, niña? —Cuestionó con burla.

—Tómelo como quiera desviado… yo le ensañaré.

Los demás integrantes de la familia incluyendo a Hiccup estaban que se daban de topes contra la pared, la actitud de Astrid no ayudaba de mucho.

—Me muero de ganas de verlo. —Gobber terminó el café, agradeció el detalle a Luggy y se levantó del sofá para irse.

—Pues más vale que cuide de su salud, no vaya a ser que le cause un paro cardiaco cuando me vea en mi presentación.

—Ya quisieras niña. —Sentenció dando una risita sarcástica.

El seleccionador satisfecho con haberla hecho rabias de nueva cuenta, se fue ignorando los berrinches de la rubia, caminó hacia a la puerta para marcharse, subió a su auto y se fue no sin antes darle otra mirada burlona y sarcástica a la patinadora.

— ¡Luggy! —Gritó con fuerza Astrid. — ¡Trame la sal!

La joven obedientemente fue por el recipiente, mientras Fishlegs y Stormfly veían cansados la escena que Astrid siempre dramatizaba y que Luggy le aplaudía, cada vez que Gobber se iba. La chica llegó con el recipiente de sal y Astrid tomó con brusquedad en su puño toda la sal que pudo.

— ¡Para purificar este lugar de sus malas vibras!

 _"Que loca estás"._ Rio Hiccup al ver las ocurrencias.

—No estoy de humor. —Gruñó entre dientes.

—Astrid… ¿Ya terminaste? —Preguntó Stormfly con fastidio. —Tú y yo debemos hablar seriamente.

La patinadora se silenció al escuchar la voz de su entrenadora; la respetaba mucho pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintió traicionada cuando mencionó su incompetencia frente a Gobber. Ambos hermanos Ingerman tragaron saliva y se retiraron para dejarlas a solas, siempre se ponía tenso el ambiente cuando ellas se enojaban entre sí.

—Hablemos en la cocina. —Pidió Stormfly.

Como niña regañada, Astrid obedeció y pasó de lado de su entrenadora con su cara oculta detrás de su flequillo, hasta Hiccup se sintió nervioso, de lo que llevaba viviendo con ella jamás había visto a esas dos tan serias.

En la cocina Astrid dejó la laptop sobre la mesa de piedra y se sentó sobre uno de los altos bancos que adornaban el mueble, Stormfly llegó y se sentó de igual forma en el banco de aun lado.

—Sé que debes pensar que te traicioné. —Resopló la entrenadora apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos, sin darle mucha importancia a su propio comentario.

—Traicionar es poco, me pudiste haber dicho eso sin que Gobber estuviera presente.

—Supuse que así te lo tomarías más en serio. —Explicó Stormfly con tranquilidad. Astrid se ocultó más entre su flequillo y evitó mirarla. —Sólo quiero que me digas ¿qué te pasa? Has estado muy extraña… no creas que no lo he notado.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Evadió.

—De repente andas hablando sola, de mal humor a veces o lo contrario, llegas tarde después de los entrenamientos con la excusa de que siempre te vas de compras y siempre estás hablando por teléfono.

Astrid se mordió el labio, su entrenadora era una persona muy perspicaz.

— ¿Tienes un novio por ahí? —Preguntó yendo directo al punto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Las mejillas de Astrid se enrojecieron, pensaba que su entrenadora la tacharía de loca pero al parecer estaba pensado otras cosas. — ¡No!... ¿Cómo crees?

 _"¡Está mal interpretando todo!"_ Exclamó Hiccup también sonrojado.

—No te apenes, somos amigas… puedes decírmelo. No soy nadie para impedirte nada, pero al menos me gustaría aconsejarte… ya sabes lo que pienso de eso.

— ¡No, no, no, no, estás confundiendo todo!

— ¿Ah, sí?...entonces… ¿Con quién hablas tanto por teléfono?

—Storm. —Astrid se sintió intimidada con la seriedad de aquella pregunta. —Sólo… sólo te puedo decir que no es nada de eso.

— ¿Te trata bien? ¿Pelean? —Insistió la entrenadora. —¿Te pide hacer cosas que no quieres?

 _"No, nada de eso, ¿qué piensa que soy?"._ Respondió Hiccup como si lo estuvieran acusando a él.

Astrid hacía caso omiso a las respuestas de Hiccup, mientras que la mirada penetrante de Stormfly sobre ella era muy difícil de evadir, no sabía que responderle, no sabía si decir la verdad.

—Sólo quiero ayudar… no quiero que te lastimen como a mí.

Esas palabras hicieron tic en el fantasma, pronto notó el cambió de actitud de Stormfly a una más nostálgica.

—No Stormfly, es en serio... —Respondió Astrid tranquilizándose, sabía perfectamente el pasado de su amiga. —No pasará nada de eso, confía en mí.

— ¿Confiar en ti? —Repitió su amiga.

—Te… te diré la verdad.

Astrid tragó saliva, no podía seguir con el secreto de Hiccup cuando era tan obvia, tampoco quería preocupar demasiado a su entrenadora.

—Te escucho. —Incitó Stormfly a que continuara.

—Sonará loco pero… desde Luk Tuk un fantasma me ha estado acechando.

 _"¡Hey!"_ Rezongó el mencionado, siendo ignorado por Astrid.

— ¿Un… un fantasma?

Astrid asintió a la interrogante con extrema inocencia mientras que la expresión de Stormfly cambió de nostálgica a una de incredulidad.

—Te dije que era algo loco. —Astrid se sobó las sienes. —Pero en realidad está aquí…—Señaló a donde estaba el fantasma.

Hiccup saludó con la mano aun sabiendo que la chica no lo vería. Stormfly endureció la mirada y fijó con curiosidad su vista al espacio vacío que Astrid señalaba.

—Es algo molesto e irritante, pero…—De inmediato tomó la laptop y la reinició para mostrarle o más bien escuchara las melodías que el fantasma le había recomendado. —Me ayudó a elegir estas canciones para el programa corto y largo.

Olvidándose por un momento del detalle del ente, Stormfly escuchó "Coming back around" y después los "5 secretos de Beethoven"; le parecieron increíbles melodías para interpretarlas sobre el hielo, se sorprendió de que a Astrid se le hubiera ocurrido por sí sola ; o más bien al "fantasma".

— ¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó Astrid olvidándose del tema del fantasma.

— ¡Me encantan! Son fascinantes, pero… —La miró picaronamente. — ¿Al señor fantasma se le ocurrió eso?

Astrid asintió inocentemente. La expresión de Stormfly aun mostraba incredulidad, pensó que tal vez su alumna estaba pasando por una faceta extraña que la hacía comportarse así.

—Muy bien… empezaremos desde mañana. —Avisó sin más levantándose de su asiento. —Agradécele al señor fantasma. —Comentó sarcásticamente.

— ¡¿No me creíste?! —Bufó Astrid. — ¡Es la verdad!

—Comprendo que tienes muchas presiones y probablemente estés aprendiendo a expresarte de diferente forma, no te juzgaré, me alegro que sea eso y no un novio molesto que te vaya a hacer daño, aunque los fantasmas me asustan. —Confesó tranquila la entrenadora y se retiró dejando a Astrid sola con el fantasma en la cocina.

 _"No te creyó"._

—Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta. —Suspiró Astrid cansada. —Mejor así…

 _"Al menos ya te dio la aprobación para las melodías"._

—Sí.

 _"Astrid lo siento"._

La rubia miró con cansancio al fantasma que de repente tomó una actitud seria.

 _"Te he estado causando muchos problemas por no callarme, lo siento. Además que buscar hacer buenas acciones te atrasa supongo que en el entrenamiento"._

—Descuida. —Suspiró Astrid, en el fondo no deseaba decirle que era verdad lo que decía.

 _"Estás fingiendo, sabes que lo que digo es cierto"._ Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

Enseguida ambos empezaron a discutir amablemente como usualmente lo hacían; se fueron a la habitación siguiendo con su dialogo, mientras los Ingerman la veían con una gran incógnita sobre sus cabezas y Stormfly estaba más tranquila diciéndoles que estaba hablando con su fantasma "amigo imaginario".

.

.

Ya en la habitación Astrid se echó sobre la cama, se sintió menos presionada con las melodías ya escogidas y con haberle dicho la verdad a Stormfly aunque esta no le hubiera creído.

 _"Astrid… ¿A tu familia le molestaría que tuvieras novio?"_

Se levantó con prisa de la cama al escuchar la atrevida pregunta de Hiccup, este sólo se sonrojó y trató de no verla como usualmente lo hacía cada vez que la veía acostada en la cama con ese pequeño short y blusa holgada.

— ¿Por… por qué preguntas? —Preguntó irritada y sonrojada.

 _"Sólo… yo sólo… lo pensé… es decir, me sorprendió que Stormfly te dijera que prefería verte con el "Sr. fantasma" a que con un novio"._ Se rascó el cabello, la barbilla y el pie con nervios.

Astrid de nuevo se tiró sobre la cama estirando brazos y piernas, haciendo con esto que el fantasma desviara su mirada.

—Ah… es por eso. Es que no quiere que me hagan daño… no quiere que me pase lo mismo que a ella.

 _"¿Qué le pasó?"_ Preguntó con notoria curiosidad, más al ver que Astrid tomó una actitud más seria.

—No te lo diré… son cosas personales de ella.

 _"Comprendo, perdón fue muy imprudente de mi parte"._

—Aunque me gustaría que ella también fuera feliz. —Susurró llamando de nuevo la atención de Hiccup.

Este flotó para quedar recostado a su par, como usualmente solía hacerlo, eso le ayudaba a no verla tanto.

 _"Es una chica muy bonita, de seguro hay alguien allá afuera que la espera"._

— ¿Crees? Se me hace demasiado increíble y cursi esas cosas, no creo realmente en eso.

 _"Sí, al igual que a ti… de seguro hay alguien afuera que te espera y que te dará su corazón"._ Comentó con pesar en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —Astrid apenada se giró en la cama para darle la espalda, tomó una de las almohadas para abrazarla, de repente el ambiente se empezó a abochornar a su alrededor.

 _"Deberías hacerlo… tú que tienes oportunidad todavía"_. Aconsejó con nostalgia en su voz.

Se apretó más contra la almohada al escucharlo, nunca había considerado nada de eso. Su vida era el patinaje, prácticamente lo más cerca que había estado en una relación era la que llevaba él y apenas se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente en Berk y un aprendiz de reportero andaba de un lado a otro ganando cada vez más experiencia.

Tannlos había seguido minuciosamente el entrenamiento de Astrid, con quien finalmente se quedó como selección de objetivo mientras que Eret se quedó con Camicazi. Tomaba las fotografías que podía y apuntes de todo. Notó en ella mucho más determinación, al parecer estaba mucho más seria después de la última vez que había intervenido para ayudarla.

Durante aquellas dos semanas y media había logrado escabullirse en los entrenamientos de esta, aprendiendo cada vez más el arte del espionaje periodístico, y aprendiendo más de la entrenadora de Hofferson, quien cada vez le llamaba más la atención y cuya bravura y elegancia le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus otras dificultades.

Pronto tendría que acudir a una gira de prensa pues se darían a conocer la organización de presentación de cada patinadora, eso de seguro sería una gran noticia para los reporteros amarillistas.

Vio a las chicas salir después de un día de entrenamiento en la pista, decidió salir de su escondrijo no tanto porque quisiera hablar con Astrid sino hablar con su entrenadora; de acuerdo a un plan que llevaba maquilando desde días atrás.

 _"¡Ah!, ese chico"_

Alertada por la voz de Hiccup, Astrid miró al chico de cabello negro que se puso frente a su camino.

— ¡Ah, Tannlos! —Reconoció Astrid y corrió hacia él, no había tenido tiempo de agradecerle su intervención en aquella ocasión. —Sólo te quería dar las gracias por lo de la otra vez. —Agradeció agachando la cabeza con respeto.

— ¿Qué otra vez? —Preguntó Stormfly, quien inicialmente regañaría a aquel muchacho por estar cerca de la pista, desistiendo de inmediato al ver la amabilidad de su alumna con él.

—Es que los reporteros molestos me estaban provocando aquella vez que se enteraron de la melodía, pero este joven me ayudó haciendo preguntas más astutas e inteligentes que ellos.

Tannlos apenado se rascó el cabello, sentía que una celebridad le estaba haciendo demasiadas caravanas por nada.

—Fue un placer, sólo quería decirle que estoy ansioso por ver su presentación.

— ¿Eres un fan de Astrid o algo así? —Preguntó Stormfly recelosa.

—Algo así. —Sonrió el chico ampliamente donde lo más llamativo era aquel hueco por falta de un diente.

La entrenadora empezó a sentir incomodo el ambiente, como si ella sobrara en la escena y la loca idea de que Astrid haría bonita pareja con alguien como él cruzaron por su mente.

Por el lado de Hiccup se rio de que le faltara un diente al muchacho. _"Es chimuelo"._ Sin embargo esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, tuvo que agitar su cabeza para quitar el eco de esas palabras en su mente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Astrid al notar aquella reacción de Hiccup.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. —Respondió nervioso Tannlos en su lugar. —Yo sólo… yo sólo…—Se empezó a enrojecer.

A Stormfly se le puso la piel chinita al verlo así, ese chico estaba realmente avergonzado. ¿Sería por estar frente a Astrid? Observó que llevó sus manos a su maletín fotográfico y esculcó algo entre sus bolsillos, sacando una barra de chocolate grande. ¿Acaso un regalo para su alumna?

Se había equivocado.

—Para ti. —Tannlos con las mejillas coloradas le extendió el chocolate a Stormfly. —Tú también has hecho un buen trabajo.

La entrenadora se quedó con la boca abierta, la única reacción de ella fue que las mejillas se tornaron color rojo, mientras que Astrid y Hiccup trataban de contener la risa al ver tan graciosa escena.

Tannlos movió la barra de chocolate para tratar de despertarla, logrando el efecto deseado Stormfly lo recibió con pena y lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Eh… ¿gracias?

—Ah… no me mal interpretes… es sólo que me gusta también tu trayectoria como patinadora. —Se excusó de inmediato.

—No lo malinterpreto. —Contestó Stormfly volviendo a su porte de siempre.

—También tengo para la señorita Hofferson. —Para hacer la mentira más grande, sacó otro chocolate pero más pequeño el cual entregó a la patinadora.

— ¿Es todo? —Preguntó Stormfly abrumada.

— ¡Ya córreme! —Respondió Tannlos con confianza, sin embargo al ver que Stormfly resopló decidió dejarlo así, al menos había entregado su regalo aunque su bocota arruinó el momento pues se suponía que se atrevería a invitarla a salir. — ¡Me voy!

El chico se fue corriendo a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo a Astrid de despedirse, esta miró el pequeño chocolate que no era nada a comparación al que le había dado a Stormfly.

— ¡Ay, a ti te dio el más grande! —Se burló, era su momento para hacerla rabiar.

— ¡Astrid Hofferson, cállate! —Gritó avergonzada y adelantó el paso para volver a casa.

 _"Mmmm… ya veo de donde lo aprendiste"._

—Hiccup, cállate. —Rezongó Astrid, abriendo el chocolate y comiéndolo de una sola mordida.

 _"Qué rico… esos chocolates me encantaban"._

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó con interés. — ¿Ya estás recordando más cosas?

 _"No, aunque yo también me pregunto eso… supongo que sólo me acuerdo de cosas sin importancia como esas"._

— ¿No crees que ya es tiempo?

El fantasma miró a Astrid, esta se había cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

 _"No"._

— ¿Hasta cuándo? Hemos hecho buenas acciones y lo máximo que nos hemos separado son 3 metros, no crees que si te ayudo a saber quién eres tal vez…

 _"No"_ Interrumpió Hiccup negando con la cabeza. _"Ya te lo dije, no deseo saberlo, además que no quiero intervenir… tu presentación es el sábado, faltan sólo tres días, deberías concentrarte"._

—Ya hombre, está bien.

La patinadora reanudó su camino a casa.

 _"Gracias, Astrid… por cierto ¿cómo van con el traje de patinaje?"_

—Me lo entregaran a más tardar el viernes, con todas la indicaciones que usted, señor, señaló.

 _"Muero por verlo"._

—Hiccup, estás muerto. —Recordó con sarcasmo.

 _"Cierto"._

.

.

.

En las oficinas de la comisión de patinaje el seleccionador Gobber esperaba la lista de patinadoras, en total eran 16 jovencitas, pero en realidad para él esa lista se reducía a dos personas. Las favoritas de Berk. A las demás les faltaba mucho por aprender.

En punto de medio día, el correo que esperaba llegó a su bandeja de entrada, con emoción y su característica risita burlona abrió el correo, esperaba leer el nombre de ella primero.

En la pantalla se mostró el listado de chicas a participar, primeramente en el programa corto y después la lista en el programa largo. Su vista viajó del primero en adelante; su competidora no tan predilecta estaba en el puesto No. 8. Rio. No por ver su nombre y recordar aquel infantil desafío si no por ver quien estaba encima de ella.

 **No. 7 Camicazi Burglar.**

 **No. 8 Astrid Hofferson**.

Y en el programa largo.

 **No. 5 Astrid Hofferson.**

 **No. 7 Camicazi Burglar.**

Sería la competencia más excitante a la que acudiría y que calificaría para la próxima representación de los juegos olímpicos.

.

.

Era jueves por la tarde, habían dado por terminado el entrenamiento temprano; ahora era importante que Astrid descansara y se concentrara para el sábado, además que debían atender los últimos detalles como el traje, patines y demás accesorios.

Al llegar a casa, Astrid y Stormfly fueron interceptadas por la alegre Luggy que traía un paquete para la patinadora.

—¡Astrid, hermanita llegó tu traje! —Saltó emocionada, dándole el paquete incitándola a abrirlo.

 _"Ah… que bien, quiero ver cómo se te ve"._ Se contagió el fantasma con la alegría de la adolescente.

—¡Sí! —Aplaudió la entrenadora. —Que se lo pruebe, que se lo pruebe…

Pronto Luggy le hizo segundas, seguidas de Fishlegs y de Hiccup que a pesar que no lo veían se unió en el canturreo de la familia.

—Está bien. —accedió Astrid sonrojada. Siempre era la misma historia cuando recibía sus trajes de patinaje.

Con vergüenza subió a su habitación, el único que la seguía era Hiccup a pesar de que se podían separar 3 metros aun no era suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de la enorme habitación que tenía, pero siempre había otras alternativas y Astrid optaba por cambiarse en el baño, dejando al fantasma afuera.

De la emoción Hiccup casi olvida que se tenía que quedar afuera y la dejó para que se cambiara en el baño.

Dentro del cuarto de baño, Astrid abrió el paquete, quedó impresionada de ver tan lindo traje de patinaje, era de color celeste con un ligero deslavado color blanco, la tela translucida en la mangas habían sido adornadas con cristalería color dorada, además de un tiara en forma de picos, tal como lo era la cabeza de una nadder. A Hiccup sí que se le había ocurrido una locura cuando le pidió que le diera esas referencias a su diseñador Yuyan, este supo interpretarlas al pie de la letra.

Empezó por sacarse la chaqueta, primero cerciorándose de no tirar nada de los bolsillos, fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Su celular estaba ahí, a Hiccup se le había olvidado confiscarlo como siempre. De repente se sintió como si estuviera por cometer un delito, miró su celular y luego la puerta, Hiccup estaba del otro lado y la estaba esperando.

Le había prometido que ya no investigaría nada de él, pero también sentía que era necesario hacerlo, se lo debía. Él le estaba ayudando incluso en tareas que ni al caso y ella sólo tomaba sin dar nada a cambio.

— _Sólo será una pequeña búsqueda_. —Pensó.

Con cuidado puso el celular en silencio a manera de evitar que se escuchara cada vez que presionaba la pantalla, entró en el google y puso el nombre de "Hiccup Haddock", esperando ver algún resultado. El tiempo se le hizo eterno y parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra cuando al bendito internet se le ocurrió cargar la página a la velocidad de una tortuga.

Los resultados iniciales eran cuentas de diversas redes sociales, se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas llamadas Hiccup Haddock cuando ella pensaba que era un nombre de los más raros que había escuchado.

 _"Astrid… ¿todo bien? Ya tardaste"._

Del susto casi se le cae el celular pero después de hacer malabares lo pudo salvar de una ruidosa caída.

—S-sí. —Titubeó. —Estoy cortando, unas… unas… etiquetas.

 _"Pues hazlo rápido, ya quiero ver cómo se te ve"._

—Sí, sí… ya voy.

Decidió dejar su investigación para otro momento, se terminó de desvestir para después ponerse el traje.

Una cosa había sido verlo en la caja y otro puesto, realmente se sorprendió con el resultado, pues a pesar que le faltaba el peinado y maquillaje tenía que admitir que se veía bien.

 _"¡Ya tardaste mucho!"_

El quejido de Hiccup la volvió a la realidad, de repente empezó a sentir una vergüenza que jamás había experimentado, extrañamente le daba pena mostrarse vestida así frente al fantasma. No entendía por qué, sí generalmente casi todo el mundo ya la había visto con uno de esos trajes en el pasado.

Abrió la puerta con la cabeza gacha, con una expresión gruñona en la cara y las mejillas sonrosadas.

 _"Fiu fiu"._ Chifló el fantasma. _"Te ves hermosa, Astrid"._ Halagó sin darse cuenta en realidad del peso de sus palabras, sólo podía deleitarse con la hermosa vista que su compañera de espacio le brindaba.

—Cállate.

Caminó hacia el gran espejo que tenía para poder observarse en cuerpo completo.

 _"Vas a deslumbrar a todos, créeme. El cisne de Camicazi se quemará con el fuego de tu nadder… aunque…"._

— ¿Aunque? —Repitió Astrid, tal parece que Hiccup le había encontrado alguna clase de defecto.

 _"Sonríe"_. Pidió. _"Una sonrisita te ayudaría"._

La patinadora se agachó de hombros, ya parecía Gobber quien se lo decía, aunque Hiccup era más amable, trató de sonreír al espejo sin conseguirlo, sólo obteniendo sonrisas falsas y macabras que de ser posible romperían su espejo. Tendría que ingeniárselas, pues sólo era el ingrediente faltante.

Se acomodó mejor el cabello y después fue al encuentro con su familia para mostrarles el traje. De nuevo los halagos no se hicieron esperar; ya todo estaba listo sólo faltaba dos días más y la presión inicial terminaría.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, quien acudió a atenderlo fue Fishlegs pues las chicas seguían entretenidas con el tema del traje, además que empezaron a conversar sobre el maquillaje y peinado y demás cosas de chicas.

— ¡Astrid! —Entró Fishlegs agitado a la sala. —Ya salió la lista de organización de las participantes.

Le extendió su teléfono móvil, segundos antes Gobber le había hecho llegar la lista al igual que a los demás competidores.

Tanto Luggy y Stormfly se juntaron a ella para leer la lista, dando las tres un grito ahogado por el orden de las participantes, en el programa corto iría después que Camicazi y después sería al revés por la diferencia una participante intermedio.

 _"Creo que los dioses te odian"._ Hiccup también vio la lista viendo tan incómoda posición.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Respondió Astrid confundiendo a su familia. —Los dioses me odian.

 **Continuará.**

 **Nadie acertó a la canción que es Coming back around de John Powell, la que ponen cuando Hiccup ve que ya hay vikingos conviviendo con dragones en Berk al final de la película. La otra canción "Beethoven's 5 secrets" de "The piano guys con One republic".**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Ana Gami: fallaste en el OST, XD creo que debí poner que era de la primera película pero intuí que sólo tomarían en base esa. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: la diferencia aquí es de 5 años en volver a empezar eran 3 y en guerra de elementos 7 años, Jajaja a mi me encanta esa del lago de los cisnes por el anime de princess tutu, me gustó la que dijiste de fantasma de la ópera, pero quería algo que se escuchara más fresco y liberador. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Espero te haya gustado las melodías que "escogieron" los personajes para la interpretación, son mis favoritas XD. Saludos.**

 **Tris: si Tannlos es chimuelo, se escucha bonito. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: ninguna de las que mencionaste, estuve tentada en test drive pero como que la que escogí tiene un poquito de esa junto con romantic flight, según yo, el misterio de los hermanos ya verás cómo se va conociendo, aunque este fic no durará mucho. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: Jajaja sí, chimuelo es aventurado quiero pensar que así es xD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Pues sí, es malo para los hermanos pero ya verás como se va desarrollando todo esto, cada quien contara con su respectivo apoyo. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: Fallaste con las melodías XD, con respecto a tu pregunta, muy buena por cierto, la diferencia de edad es porque me da la impresión que Chimuelo dragon es más joven que Stormfly dragona, además que Stormfly es mamá, eso le da un toque de madurez. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Puede ser que descubran algo o al final no, pero ya verás cómo se va desarrollando, ya verás en el próximo capítulo como le irá a Astrid en la competencia. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Jajaja que bueno que te hayan gustado esos detalles, así como las semejanzas que comparten las patinadoras, ya pronto será la competencia. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Sí, de hecho siempre trató de al menos poner un complemento de fics anteriores incluso para parodiarlos, además que como spoilers puedo decir que personajes de guerra de elementos aparezcan en este fic. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: no es una broma, si le ayudó con las canciones XD. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: espero te haya gustado las melodías que interpretará en realidad sólo una de HTTYD, pero mi favorita. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Ntp por la tardanza, yo también me atrasé, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 ** _A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _28 de octubre 2015_**


	7. La elegida

**Estaba KatnissSakura tratando de escribir**

 **Se había ido de parranda y no pudo dormir.**

 **Cuando llegó la parca y preguntó**

 **¿Cuándo vas a subir?**

" **No lo sé" contestó KatnissSakura**

 **Estoy entre la de terror y la patinadora**

 **A la Parca la respuesta no le gustó**

 **Y con ira su guadaña levantó.**

 **Ahora KatnissSakura escribe en el panteón**

 **Mientras los lectores esperan la actualización.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La elegida**

 **.**

 **.**

Acostada en la cama, Astrid pensaba sobre la organización de las competidoras, pensando seriamente en Camicazi Burglar, con la cual había acordado tener una competencia sana.

" _¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?"_ Se atrevió a preguntar Hiccup, pues desde que habían regresado a la habitación Astrid no había dicho ninguna palabra. _"Eres buena, tú lo sabes… que importa que ella salga primero en el programa corto, tú saldrás primero en el largo"._

—No se trata mucho de quién patina primero o no… si no lo que puede causar en uno como competidora.

" _No comprendo"._

La patinadora resopló con fastidio, no era la culpa del curioso fantasma pero se sentía demasiada presionada. Se giró en la cama para darle la espalda, como solía hacerlo, sin saber que esa pose ponía realmente nervioso a Hiccup.

" _Explícame"._ Pidió entrecerrando sus ojos para no verla tanto.

— ¡Arrgg! Está bien. —Bufó en la misma posición. —Sólo imagínate estar en una competencia, de la cual depende tu futuro. Generalmente uno quiere salir primero para no ponerse nerviosa de que cierta rival lo haga mejor que tú.

" _¿Tienes miedo de que Camicazi lo haga mejor?"_

La chica al escuchar la pregunta se giró para verlo de manera acusatoria con sus enormes ojos azules, Hiccup se irguió, incluso pensó que de estar físicamente ahí lo podría golpear.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —Respondió avergonzada apretando la colcha de la sabana entre sus puños.

" _Es normal Astrid, no te estreses antes de tiempo"._ Trató de confortarla.

—Mejor ya cállate. —Silenció para tratar de evadirlo. —Ya tengo sueño y mañana tengo esa odiosa conferencia de prensa junto con Camicazi, así que debo estar fresca.

" _Como digas, descansa"._

La chica se metió entre las colchas gruñendo entre dientes, se sintió mal de contestarle a Hiccup tan tajante cuando él sólo trataba de ayudarla. La presión la hacía actuar peor que una dragona, a veces se sentía como un ogro.

—Buenas noches. —Respondió en voz baja. —Y perdón… por todo lo demás.

Hiccup sonrió, su amiga podía llegar a ser realmente tímida e inocente si se lo proponía. Al cabo de unos minutos Astrid se durmió, lo bueno que aquellos problemas no le habían robado el sueño o era que estaba cansada después de todo aquel entrenamiento. Mentras tanto Hiccup se quedaba sólo, podía alejarse lo suficiente de ella para alcanzar a ver por la ventana de la recamara, pero en lugar de eso prefería flotar cerca de ella, ciertamente le agarró gusto el verla dormir, era demasiado relajador para él, el verla tan quieta, tan en paz y tan hermosa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, tanto Fishlegs como Astrid fueron a donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia de prensa, en el cual sólo requerirían la presencia de ambos y estarían acompañados de Camicazi y Berta Burglar.

Al llegar al lugar, el salón ya estaba inundado de los odiosos reporteros, pero también estaban los freelance Eret y Tannlos, quienes sólo irían a tomar notas y fotografías respectivamente.

Camicazi y Astrid entraron en compañía de sus representantes; desde que habían llegado al lugar de la conferencia no habían dicho palabras entre ellas, respetando el acuerdo en el que habían quedado; no hubo insultos por ninguna de las dos partes, mostrando su profesionalismo deportivo.

Las patinadoras tomaron asiento en la mesa donde habían colocado un micrófono para cada una, mientras que los representantes se posicionaron de su lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, las dejarían responder sin intervenir.

Un reportero ya muy conocidas por ellas, Hendrick, levantó la mano para ser el primero en hacer su pregunta, o lanzar veneno como pensó primeramente Astrid.

—Para iniciar con esta conferencia de prensa, ¿nos pueden decir cómo se sienten en este momento antes de la competencia? Empezando con Camicazi.

Otorgándole la palabra, Camicazi respondió. —Me siento muy bien, es algo que he ansiado por años y me siento completamente preparada. —Dio una de sus falsas sonrisas, con la cuales los fotógrafos se deleitaron en tomar.

— ¿Y tú Astrid? —Preguntó el reportero aunque en su voz no denotaba la misma emoción por entrevistarla.

—Yo me siento bien, es todo lo que puedo decirles por el momento. —Contestó con tranquilidad y con el rostro neutro de emociones.

" _Buena respuesta"._ Premió Hiccup emocionado.

—Ahora hablando de las posiciones en que saldrán. —Habló Alvin con su pequeña libreta para tomar apuntes. — ¿Qué piensan de eso?

—No le veo ningún inconveniente. —Respondió con una gran sonrisa Camicazi. —Pienso que es una competencia y no importa cómo sean las posiciones, yo siempre daré lo mejor de mí.

—Tú, Astrid… ¿No te sientes presionada por las posiciones? —Preguntó Alvin con morbo y una sonrisa maliciosa. —Además que ya te hemos visto fallar dos veces.

—Para nada, estoy muy tranquila, los errores del pasado me han ayudado para mejorar.

" _Te quiere provocar, pero sigue así, estás dando respuestas muy buenas"._

Astrid sólo asintió levemente dándole a entender que así lo haría.

— ¿No te sientes ni un poco nerviosa? Los medios hablan mucho de tus fallas y sus expectativas contigo han bajado mucho.

Fishlegs empezó a sudar grueso, no podía intervenir por su hermana aunque así lo quisiera, sólo podía ser espectador de cómo esos pseudo hombres trataban de provocarla para hacer un buen chisme deportivo. Hiccup también estaba con los nervios de punta, aun así motivaba a Astrid para que no perdiera la cordura con ellos como solía hacerlo. Mientras que Camicazi se sintió ignorada por los medios, fuera mala o buena, su rival siempre acaparaba más la atención por su conducta, pero eso se acabaría cuando ella fuera la patinadora seleccionada para las olimpiadas.

—Sólo me concentro en patinar, no veo noticias por ninguno de los medios de comunicación por la misma razón. —Y con otra respuesta acertada Astrid dejó callados a los reporteros.

Eret y Tannlos querían prácticamente aplaudírselo, pero se limitaron a dar una leves carcajadillas entre ellos al ver a sus ridículos colegas intentando sacarla de quicio.

Después de más preguntas y fotografías la conferencia se dio por terminada, Astrid sorpresivamente para Fishlegs la terminó sin hacer alguna escena por lo que la felicitó al igual que Hiccup, la chica se limitó a estar callada, aún seguía pensando en la competencia que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente por la mañana y a más tardar el mismo día por la noche se darían los resultados de la seleccionada para ir a la competencia.

Llegando a su hogar, se metió a la cama temprano pese a Fishlegs y Luggy que trataban de animarla y hacerla olvidar la competencia por unos momentos, sin embargo comprendieron que tenía que descansar y la dejaron ir, Stormfly también la dejó descansar, el día siguiente sería un día atareado.

" _Astrid sólo quería decirte que lo hiciste muy bien en la conferencia, se lo creyeron esos tontos"._

—No estaba mintiendo. —Contestó Astrid ya dentro de la cama, dándole la espalda para evitar verlo.

" _¿Ya no sientes presión?"_

—No, he decidido mejor sacarlo de mi cuerpo… no vale la pena, además luego me quita el sueño.

" _¡Muy bien, Astrid!"_ Felicitó el fantasma con el pulgar arriba, aunque su amiga no lo viera.

—Mañana…—Susurró. —Mañana será el día en que Camicazi se convierta en un cisne y yo…

" _En una dragona… tú lo lograrás… yo te acompañaré"._

—Eso es inevitable. —Rio sarcásticamente.

" _Lo digo en serio"._ Comentó con seriedad. _"Mañana en la pista cuando te conviertas en un nadder… yo te acompañaré como un furia nocturna"._

La rubia se sobresaltó y se sonrojó al escucharlo, se tapó con la colcha hasta la nariz y se giró para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de Hiccup, tímidamente asintió ante aquella propuesta.

" _Entonces practiquemos"_

Hiccup se acostó flotando a un lado de la cama para imitar la posición de Astrid.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

" _Cierra los ojos"._

Refunfuñando por dentro, Astrid obedeció sin comprender del todo.

" _Somos dos dragones…"_ Empezó a susurrar. _"Ambos volamos con libertad por todo Berk, no hay ciudad, es un pedazo de isla lleno de verde vegetación"._

Conforme Hiccup le iba narrando las cosas, Astrid se dejó llevar por su imaginación. En esta, ella era un nadder de color celeste con toques amarillos, a un lado de ella estaba el dragón furia nocturna con su hermoso color negro y unos ojos verdes penetrantes. Ambos sobrevolaban por encima de un verde paisaje, para después ascender en piruetas circulares hasta lo más alto en el cielo, para volar entre las nubes, llegando a un punto tan alto que ningún dragón había llegado jamás. Viendo un destellante resplandor al final del camino…

.

.

—Astrid, hermanita. ¡Levántate!

Sintió que alguien la zarandeaba sutilmente, pero le era imposible abrir los ojos. Quería seguir durmiendo.

— ¡LEVÁNTATE! —Gritó Luggy cerca de su oído.

Se levantó dando un gran salto, mientras que la adolescente y el fantasma reían a carcajadas por su asustada expresión.

— ¡Luggy! pequeña hija de troll. —Astrid se abalanzó contra su hermana menor en un intento por aplicarle una llave y unos coscorrones, pero esta había sido más lista y se quitó del camino antes de que intentara algo.

—Luego me regañas, hermanita. ¡Hoy es el día! Ven a desayunar que necesitarás energía para el día de hoy. —Después del aviso, Luggy salió dejando a Astrid sola, literalmente, para que se preparara.

— ¿Por qué no me levantaste? —Se quejó tallándose los ojos.

" _Te veías tan bonita durmiendo y tan tranquila que no quise"_. Contestó Hiccup aun dando risas por haberla visto despertar así, además de su apariencia matutina: pelo enredado y lagañas en los ojos.

—Cállate. —Astrid se metió en el baño junto con la ropa que se pondría.

Haciendo todo lo que tuviera que hacer en el baño, salió para preparar la maleta con los trajes así como con los accesorios que utilizaría para las rutinas. Después se reunió con la familia para tomar el desayuno y de ahí partieron a la pista en donde se realizaría la competencia.

.

" _¡Wow! Es un lugar enorme"._ Admiró Hiccup al llegar a la pista principal de Berk, la más grande del país.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas que se formaban para entrar a la pista, otros que trataban de comprar entradas ya agotadas y otros revendedores tratando de hacer sus ventas ilegales. Niños que iban de un lugar a otro, en su mayoría niñas que llevaban trajes de patinadoras, espectadores que compraban flores u osos, conejos, perros, gatos de peluche para dárselas a sus patinadoras favoritas, y por supuesto la cadenas televisivas del país y una que otra extranjera.

" _¿Ahora qué sigue?"_ Preguntó entusiasmado una vez que se quedó con Astrid a solas en su vestidor asignado.

—Algo que es muy tedioso. —Advirtió Astrid con el rostro ensombrecido.

El fantasma se tensó, algo parecido a los escalofríos le recorrió por su ser. _¿De qué se trataba?_ Se peguntó mentalmente, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Amor, Yuyan llegó!

Astrid resopló con fastidio, mientras que Hiccup se espantó al ver al amanerado hombre que entró dando saltitos acompañados de la burlona Stormfly.

— ¡Yuyan! —Fingió entusiasmo. —Qué bueno verte.

Su diseñador tanto de trajes como de imagen le agradaba pero podía resultar tan exasperante, más porque la trataba como una pequeña niña a pesar de que ya tuviera 19 años de edad.

— ¡Ay, mi niña! No finjas. —Dijo con un tono amanerado y fingido de tristeza. —Ya sé que no me soportas pero aun así me quieres.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Confirmó Stormfly dando risitas.

—Tú también me quieres, pequeña Stormy… ustedes son como las chicas que siempre que quise ser.

—No te pierdes de nada, eres más femenina que Stormfly y yo. —Dijo Astrid ya entrando en calor con el diseñador. —Por eso es que te necesito.

" _¿Quién es este?"_ Preguntó Hiccup una vez que salió de la primera impresión.

—Es un Yuyan, el que diseñó los trajes y también quien me arregla. —Susurró lo más bajito que pudo, casi sin mover la boca.

— ¿Qué tanto balbuceas, mi amor? —Preguntó Yuyan escuchando un poco de lo que decía la patinadora.

—Déjala Yuyan. —Pidió Stormfly. —Está hablando con el "Sr. Fantasma".

La patinadora rodó los ojos al momento que Stormfly empezó a bromear con el asunto del Sr. Fantasma otra vez, siempre que la encontraba hablando con Hiccup se reía de ella.

—A ver… cuenta, cuenta… ¿qué fantasma? ¿Está guapo?

—Eh… Yuyan… tienes que arreglarme.

—Pues te arreglo pero me cuentas.

Yuyan tomó a Astrid de los hombros y la obligó a moverse hasta la silla frente al tocador del vestidor.

" _Ahora ya sé porque dijiste que sería tedioso"._

—Siempre es así. —Respondió en voz alta.

— ¿Siempre qué, amor? No me has dicho nada. —Yuyan le deshizo la trenza y empezó a cepillar su cabello. — ¿El sr. Fantasma al menos es guapo?

Astrid miró de reojo al fantasma pensativa, Hiccup de repente se sintió analizado por ella, más al a ver como enfocaba su mirada por casi todo su cuerpo.

" _Deja de verme así"._

—Sí…—Respondió pícaramente. —"MUY" guapo, tiene unos ojos verdes impresionantes y el cabello más lindo que haya visto.

La esencia de Hiccup se empezó a avergonzar, nunca se había sentido así, ninguna otra chica se lo había dicho antes, o al menos eso pensaba ya que no recordaba nada.

— ¡Uy!, el sr. Fantasma… está bien bueno entonces…—Yuyan seguía trabajando en el cabello de Astrid, haciéndole divisiones para poder peinarla con la tocado que le habían pedido.

—Súper buenísimo. —Aseguró Astrid para avergonzar más a Hiccup.

— ¿Y el Sr. Fantasma está solterito?

Hiccup sintió escalofríos por la pregunta y hasta agradeció estar muerto en ese momento.

—Sí, pero es mío, Yuyan. —Respondió de manera posesiva, haciendo sonrojar al fantasma. —Sólo mío.

—Eres malvada, por eso te amo. —Halagó el amanerado hombre. — ¿Cuándo encontraré a mi hombre ideal?

— ¡Eso no existe! —Habló Stormfly, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sofás leyendo una revista deportiva.

" _Puedes ser Gobber"._ Sugirió Hiccup.

— ¡Es cierto!

—¡No! querida Astrid. —Chilló el diseñador jalando de su cabello. —No dejes que la amarguis de Stormfy te dé esas ideas.

—Nada que ver. —Se quejó Astrid sobándose el cabello. — Sólo te iba a decir que una opción es el seleccionador Gobber.

— ¿Ese hombre alto, robusto, gruñón, bigotón, casi calvo, de hermosos ojos azules y tez perfecta que siempre te molesta?

— ¡Ese mero! —Contestó Stormfly queriéndose aguantar la risa.

—Así es, creo que harían la pareja ideal.

Entre la patinadora y Stormfly siguieron contándole de las "virtudes" del seleccionador Gobber, ilusionando más al diseñador que una vez que terminó con el peinado de Astrid procedió en ponerle un ligero maquillaje, haciendo una pequeñas marcas por su frente que se asemejaban a las escamas del nadder.

El único que quería escapar de aquel lugar era Hiccup, estaba en una plática de chicas y jamás había estado tan avergonzado, si no se había enterado en vida de lo que hablaban las mujeres cuando se reunían ahora lo sabía. Lamentablemente no se podía alejar mucho para escapar de tan vergonzosas conversaciones.

Terminando con el trabajo, Yuyan se despidió de las chicas asegurando que vería la competencia por TV, deseándole a la vez suerte a su "estrella fugaz".

Regresando la seriedad a la habitación, Stormfly le pasó una chaqueta a su alumna para cubrirla mientras iban a la pista. Con cada pasó que daba por el pasillo e ignorando a las personas alrededor, Astrid respiraba profundo y hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que dijeran los demás.

Faltaban 5 minutos para empezar, el público ya estaba en sus butacas y a las patinadoras les dieron oportunidad de adentrarse en la pista para hacer un previo calentamiento así como para que estudiaran la pista en la que patinarían.

" _Es enorme"._ Comentó Hiccup viendo la grandeza de la pista.

—Sí. —Astrid respiró profundo y se internó a la pista.

La mirada despectiva de las otras patinadoras se fijó en ella, eran rivales y pese a sus esfuerzos Hofferson siempre sobresalía entre ellas, además de otra persona, la favorita de Berk Camicazi Burglar, quien también se adentró a la pista obteniendo miradas frías de parte de las patinadoras.

" _Parece ser que no les agradas ni a Camicazi"._

—Que perspicaz. —Dijo la chica patinando por el centro. —Es normal, sin embargo no es mi culpa su falta de talento.

" _Que sincera"._

—Es la verdad, les falta mucho por aprender. Si crees que yo soy mala, ellas son peores.

Se detuvo en la orilla de la pista para estirar las piernas, Hiccup aun lado de ella sólo miraba a la contendientes, en especial a una de cabello rojizo que estaba patinando en su dirección a gran velocidad.

" _¡Cuidado!"_

Por instinto al escuchar a Hiccup, Astrid se juntó más a la orilla, sintiendo una rozadura cerca de su cuello, se giró para ver la causante, la patinadora pelirroja que sólo esbozó una sonrisa malvada y siguió patinando.

—Gracias, esa perra me hubiera pegado de no haber sido por tu advertencia.

" _Ahora ya veo porque dices que son malas, en vez de entrenar duro como lo hacen Camicazi y tú quieren triunfar a la mala"._

—Exacto, es lo único que le podría aplaudir a Camicazi.

Observó que su verdadera y única rival seguía patinando con tranquilidad a pesar de lo intentos fallidos de las demás por opacarla con sus horribles movimientos.

.

.

La competencia había dado inicio, las primeras seis competidoras habían salido, todas teniendo al menos unas tres fallas en la técnica de saltos y algunas desincronización con la melodía; hasta ese momento la gente sólo había estado expectante de un buen espectáculo llevándose una decepción, levemente aplaudían y arrojaban sus presentes en pequeñas proporciones, algo que también calificaba la popularidad de la patinadora.

Fue un gran cambio cuando la favorita de los medios y de Berk hizo acto de presencia en el centro de la pista. Camicazi levantó su mano en alto para saludar el público que estalló en aplausos para darle su apoyo.

Hasta ese entonces Hiccup comprendió la preocupación de Astrid, esta, sólo estaba de brazos cruzados con la compañía de Stormfly; mientras que Fishlegs y Luggy esperaban donde los representantes se acomodaban.

—Lo que haga Camicazi no debe preocuparte. —aconsejó Stormfly.

" _Ella tiene razón"._

Astrid asintió en silencio, sin poder dejar de ver a su rival que se posicionó elegantemente para dar inicio a su rutina.

.

.

Del otro lado de la pista, Eret y Tannlos habían acaparado buen lugar y habían tomado excelentes notas y fotos de las demás competidoras, pero cuando Camicazi se presentó es como si les hubiera incentivado para prestar la mayor atención posible, en especial el chico chimuelo que preparó el ojo de su cámara por el tan ansiado espectáculo.

Mientras que en el lado de los jueces se encontraba Gobber, el cual era el más ansioso de que empezara la verdadera competencia.

.

.

La música de "This is Berk" comenzó.

Camicazi se deslizó con elegancia sobre el hielo, tan apacible, tan artística, en inicio algo rápido a pesar de la lentitud de la parte inicial de la música, sin embargo siendo el programa corto se solía querer hacer demasiado en el poco tiempo que daban. A los dieciocho segundos, Camicazi había logrado hacer un perfecto triple lutz seguido por el toe loop de punta; la gente se volvió loca con los saltos y estallaron en aplausos, mientras que su rival principal veía a lo lejos tan perfecta danza, Astrid de brazos cruzados tamboreaba sus dedos con nerviosismo, hasta que Hiccup se quedó callado, no era mentira que Camicazi estaba dando todo de sí y que ansiaba lo mismo que Astrid con fuerzas y eso se mostraba con su capacidad de patinar.

La patinadora Burglar terminó su danza a los 2 minutos con 50 segundos, dentro del rango normal para un programa corto, finalizando con unas piruetas bajas combinadas con las piruetas altas.

Al detenerse hizo una graciosa reverencia y el público la premió con aplausos, flores y osos de peluches.

Había sido una rutina perfecta.

Camicazi salió de la pista con tranquilidad, al toparse con Astrid en la entrada de la pista, fingió ignorarla, sin embargo la sonrisa triunfante que le lanzó fue para la rubia mayor como un _**"Te gané".**_

El público y los comentarista elogiaban su trabajo; para Astrid era como un retumbar de oídos en lo que esperaba los resultados de su rival y en lo que la niñas del patinaje recogían los regalos del público, su rival estaba muy segura de eso no había duda, trató también de ignorarla así como a su macabra e hipócrita sonrisa, ya le demostraría quién era la mejor.

Los jueces habían deliberado y había puntuado a Camicazi con la máxima calificación, colocándola por encima de las demás, llevándola al primer lugar en el programa corto.

—Recuerda Astrid, demuéstrales quién eres. —Dijo Stormfly colocándole la tiara en forma de picos.

" _Tú serás la mejor"._ Apoyó Hiccup tratando de no verse intranquilo.

—Gracias. —Respondió con tranquilidad, se quitó la chaqueta que dejó al cuidado de Storm y se adentró a la pista con una gran y natural sonrisa.

El público se sorprendió, tanto por la actitud de la patinadora como por su destellante traje, de lejos era como si vieran a una nadder mortífera sobre el hielo.

" _Recuerda Astrid, eres una hermosa nadder mortífera que vuela hacia su libertad"._

—Y tú eres el furia nocturna que me acompaña, ¿verdad? —Preguntó para sorpresa de Hiccup.

" _A donde sea, mi lady"._ Sonrió tímidamente

—Muchas gracias, chico dragón.

Astrid se posicionó en el centro de la pista con los brazos en cruz sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar; los murmullos de la gente, el sonido de las cámaras, los ruidos de cualquier tipo desaparecieron, sólo escuchaba y sentía su respirar, así como el frio de la pista y extrañamente a su compañero de pista.

"Coming back around" _se empezó a escuchar,_ _abrió los ojos para encontrar que ya estaba en la orilla de una acantilado, a un lado de ella el furia nocturna que la recibió con una sonrisa, ambos dragones extendieron sus alas, en busca de su libertad._

En la realidad, los espectadores, jueces y rivales veían tan bella danza, llena de armonía y energía, Astrid los sorprendió haciendo un perfecto triple lutz, dejándose llevar después por la rítmica melodía, haciendo un triple loop perfecto para después seguir las piruetas combinadas.

 _De regreso con los dragones, estos volaban en piruetas de abajo hacia arriba, descendiendo con gran velocidad entre los árboles que suponían un obstáculo, un juego divertidos para ellos._

" _Te reto nadder, haz el mejor salto que jamás haya visto"._

—Como digas, furia nocturna.

 _La nadder voló esquivando los árboles, ascendiendo dando múltiple piruetas, gozando de aquella libertad que sólo compartía con alguien especial._

En la pista, Astrid hizo su última ejecución triple lutz con toe loop de punta igual de maravilloso y estético que el de su rival.

 _La melodía estaba terminando así como el viaje de los dragones, ambos se propusieron terminarla con sus mejores piruetas, volando hacia lo alto girando velozmente sobre su propio eje, alcanzando aquel lugar resplandeciente._

La patinadora terminó su rutina con las piruetas **bajas** y de **techo** para terminar con las **altas** , hasta ahí: un desenlace perfecto. El público la ovacionó de pie y lanzaron sus respectivos presentes, era una lluvia de flores y muñecos de peluches; Astrid agradeció con humildad tal afecto y patinó saludando a le gente, pasando cerca de los jueces para mirar fijamente a Gobber al cual le dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados _"Te lo dije"._ El seleccionador tuvo que hacerse el desentendido y fingió carraspear, aunque por dentro nunca había dudado de la dragona que a pesar de ser tan gruñona había sacado por fin su lado dócil.

" _Astrid, no importa las calificaciones, tú fuiste la ganadora en este programa"._ Felicitó Hiccup antes de que salieran de la pista.

—Ambos ganamos, muchas gracias… Hiccup. —Sonrió.

Aquella sincera sonrisa hizo ruborizar al castaño, de repente empezó a sentir aquel cosquilleo que siempre lo hacía rascarse tanto el cabello, la barbilla y la pierna, sin embargo ahora también lo había sentido cerca de su pecho, de estar vivo supuso que sería porque su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, no supo si eso sería algo malo o bueno.

.

Stormfly la recibió con un gran y apretado abrazo, no la había visto tan emocionada desde hace tiempo, juntas fueron al panel de resultados esperando el veredicto de los jueces, mientras que a los lejos Astrid notó la mirada furiosa de Camicazi, parecía más perturbada y ya no tan confiada con su rutina, sin embargo, de ganar el programa corto o no, tendría que enfrentarse en el largo que valía dos tercios más que el corto, el ganar el corto sólo podría darle ventaja.

El puntaje en pantalla la sorprendió, Stormfly dio un grito de alegría al ver que habían posicionado a Astrid en primer lugar por la diferencia de décimas, dejando a Camicazi en segundo lugar.

" _¡Astrid, lo logramos!"_

La patinadora quedó anonada por los resultados, sintió que por fin había hecho algo bien y se lo habían reconocido, pero sobre todo que ella iba aprendiendo mucho más que ganar una competencia, había aprendido a disfrutar su deporte favorito.

.

.

—Esto se pondrá mucho mejor. —Dijo Eret emocionado desde el panel de periodistas.

— ¿Lo dices por el programa largo? —Preguntó Tannlos.

—Así es, es el programa en el que todo se definirá y a pesar de los resultados no nos debemos dejar llevar, estas chicas son excelentes y cualquier cosa puede pasar.

—Yo creo que ganará Hofferson. —Opinó el fotógrafo. —Su rutina me pareció extrañamente familiar…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Ya te está gustando la chica? —Preguntó picaronamente.

Tannlos negó con la cabeza. —Claro que no. No me hagas caso, sólo que sentí que patinaba con el mismo entusiasmo con el que volaba mi hermano.

Eret quedó en silencio, una parte de él comprendía el dolor de su ayudante, la otra parte se le hizo extraño que comparara de esa manera dos actividades tan diferentes para él.

—Bien quédate aquí, trataré de hablar con una de ellas durante el programa largo, recuerda tomar buenas fotografías.

—Sí, jefe. —Respondió burlonamente el menor.

.

.

.

La competición siguió en curso, las primeras competidoras en pasar hicieron una peor ejecución no tanto por falta de talento, se habían dejado llevar por los resultados de la primera etapa y eso había afectado en la ejecución de sus rutinas.

Cuando fue el turno de Astrid, esta se mostró segura como siempre, más humilde en cierta forma y llena de vida, la canción que eligió Hiccup: "Los 5 secretos de Beethoven" fue elogiada por los comentarista así como la ejecución de la patinadora, sin embargo, a mitad de la rutina; Astrid intentó hacer un triple lutz dio las tres vueltas perfectas, pero al aterrizar se dobló un poco el pie desbalanceándose, cayendo de sentón.

" _No te preocupes, es sólo una pequeña caída, levántate y sonríe"._ Animó Hiccup a su lado.

La chica obedeció sin replicar, se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y siguió con la ejecución del programa, sonriendo ampliamente ganando con eso la ovación de las personas que se habían preocupado por su caída.

A lo lejos, Camicazi no se sentía aun segura, Astrid había caído, pero eso no parecía afectarle y tampoco parecía afectarle al público al cual se ganó con su talento innato. Tenía que ganarle a como fuera lugar, su rival se había convertido en un nadder durante el corto, pero ella había dejado lo mejor para el final y resurgiría como un bello cisne que opacaría a la dragona.

—Lo ha hecho espectacularmente, ¿no lo cree? —Escuchó la voz de Eret detrás de ella, Camicazi dio un pequeño salto, realmente la había asustado.

—Sr. Eret, debería avisar cuando piensa salir así de la nada. —Regañó.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención… pero volviendo a la pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que cree usted de su rival?

—Tengo que admitir que es buena. —Respondió avergonzada. —Destella cierta energía extraña, ¿no lo crees? —Preguntó sin formalidad. —Mira. —Apuntó hacia donde estaba su rival.

Eret miró en dirección a donde apuntaba, Astrid acababa de terminar con el programa largo, se veía agotada pero satisfecha, alrededor de ella se podía percibir cierta energía que la acompañaba, como si el frio de la pista la envolviera en una especie de esencia.

—Ella es especial, tú también eres especial. —halagó Eret tuteando a la chica.

—Pero sólo una puede ir a las olimpiadas.

Camicazi se alejó del reportero, después de otra patinadora seguía ella y se quería concentrar. A pesar de la caída de Astrid había logrado posicionarse en primer lugar en la competencia, pero fácilmente podía destituirse si Burglar hacía una mejor ejecución de su rutina.

Cuando comenzó con su rutina, Camicazi se sentía insegura, algo que fue notado por el seleccionador Gobber, conforme avanzó la música se fue desenvolviendo más, entonces llegó el momento de hacer el mejor movimiento con el que interpretaría el resurgir del cisne; Camicazi dio un salto para hacer el triple lutz, pero le faltó velocidad logrando hacer dos vueltas y media, al forzar el salto cayó de sentó sobre el hielo; a diferencia de Astrid, se levantó gruñendo, estaba molesta porque había fallado en el mejor momento, lejos de parecer un cisne ahora parecía un pato graznando por atención.

Salió no muy conforme con su ejecución, sin embargo la puntuación de los jueces la favoreció, uno de ellos le había calificado mejor por el grado de dificultad poniéndola por decimas nuevamente a la cabeza de Astrid.

Aun así no se sentía merecedora de aquella puntuación.

La competencia había terminado y los jueces deliberarían quien sería la nueva representante de Berk, las puntuaciones habían sido sólo marcas del registro, pero para la selección de la representante se evaluaría el trayecto de las patinadoras.

.

.

" _Ya Fishlegs nos está esperando, Astrid, ¡date prisa!"_

— ¡Ya voy!, cállate y déjame cambiarme en paz.

Astrid aun no terminaba de cambiarse, entre Stormfly y Luggy se habían llevado el equipaje, ahora sólo esperaban a la patinadora para irse a casa.

Salieron a prisa de la habitación recorriendo el largo pasillo que ahora estaba vacío, la mayoría ya se había ido.

— ¡Espera!

Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar la molesta voz de su rival detrás de ella. Camicazi la había llamado. Astrid se volteó para confrontarla si era necesario. La otra rubia se acercó con expresión molesta hacia ella, al estar frente a frente tuvo que levantar la mirada pues era más baja que ella.

—Sólo quería decirte que estuviste… muy bien. —Soltó sin más sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

Tanto Astrid y Hiccup se sobresaltaron, la primera nunca pensó escucharla decir eso.

—Tú… tú también. —admitió con pena. —Me… ganaste en el largo.

Los ojos de Camicazi se empezaron a aguar al momento que le dijo eso, aun se sentía torpe por haber fallado en aquel salto.

—Pero… ¿será suficiente? —Preguntó con una sonrisa nostálgica y sin esperar respuesta alguna se despidió respetuosamente y le deseó suerte.

" _Se veía muy triste"._

—Sí.

La patinadora se cubrió los ojos con el flequillo y reflexionó la pregunta de su rival. ¿Sería suficiente?

El ánimo que sintió inicialmente se fue al igual que con la esperanza, Hiccup notó el cambio de actitud de su compañera, no comprendió lo que había pasado realmente con aquella dos. Durante el trayecto a casa, fingió estar bien con los demás, sólo el fantasma notaba su verdadera seriedad.

Pronto llegaría el momento de escoger a la seleccionada, una simple llamada y eso sería todo. Astrid esperó aquella llamada encerrada en su habitación, conforme la luz exterior se fue apagando más bajaba su ánimo.

" _¿Por qué esa actitud? Cualquiera puede ser seleccionada"._

—Pero a diferencia de Camicazi… yo tengo historia. —Explicó Astrid con tristeza. —Ya fallé dos veces antes, me pregunto por qué tendrían que seleccionarme de nuevo, creo que no inspiro mucha confianza.

" _Si ya te eligieron dos veces es porque algo ven en ti, algo que tal vez tú no has visto."_

La rubia se aferró a la almohada y analizó su anterior desempeño en la demás competencias, la actitud arrogante que había adoptado durante años, la mala relación con la prensa y la mala relación con el seleccionador Gobber, un curriculum nada impresionante desde su punto de vista. Empezó a pensar que tal vez sería mejor que seleccionaran a Camicazi en lugar de ella.

" _Astrid, ya verás que todo saldrá bien"._

Intentó creer en las palabras del fantasma y trató de sonreír como le había enseñado indirectamente a hacer, pero le era imposible, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole un buen susto.

—Astrid/hermanita. —Eran Stormfly y Luggy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambas chicas se abalanzaron contra la rubia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Astrid sofocada.

—¡TE ELIGIERON! —Respondió al unísono

—¡Astrid, irás a las olimpiadas! —Avisó Fishlegs lanzándose con ellas, aplastando más a la rubia.

Incrédula la patinadora con sus "hermanas" y hermano encima de ella le sonrió al fantasma, no lo podía creer.

La habían elegido.

Sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Bien, admito que fue difícil escribir este capítulo ya que es muy raro describir los movimientos de patinaje y todas esas cosas. Aquí dejo de referencia los videos de youtube de programas cortos par a los cuales me inspiré para ese programa**

 **Para Camicazi de Sasha Cohen con la canción de This is Berk.**

 **watch?v=ELFerA2QZX8**

 **Para Astrid de Mao Asada con la canción de Coming back around.**

 **watch?v=q2xjUQWPsPY**

 **El programa largo lo dejaré a detalle para el final del fic (por si se lo preguntaba)**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas**

 **Alexa: jajajaj ello siempre son así de tiernos, XD, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **MAylu liya: Bueno, tu pregunta ya la contesté por Facebook, aunque también quise aclararlo un poco en al capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Jajaja trataré de subir el traje, se me pierden las imágenes aunque se ve más chido en mi imaginación. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y pues esa Astrid es bien ocurrente, pero por fin pasaron la primera etapa ahora viene lo bueno además de otras pequeñas situaciones. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: yeii te acordaste de yuyan y pues volvió a salir en este con un nuevo rol, espero te haya gustado el invitado del capítulo, trataré de subir el traje :D . Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: La historia de Stormfly se verá posteriormente, creo que es a la única pareja a la que le daré un poco de atención además de la de Astrid y Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Flopi 216: Jajaja y como se pudo ver, algo ya está sintiendo uno de ellos, ¿lo notaste? Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel2000: me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y pues Astrid tiene sus parte cómicas y no tan amargadas, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **The ridel Sel: Me gustó eso de chocolatero XD; Gobber tiene su carácter pero te puede sorprender por lo menos en el próximo capítulo si es que abarca todo lo que yo quiero, yo siempre quise patinar pero no soy muy dada a los deportes, me caigo hasta caminando XD. Saludos.**

 **NAvid: Pues Camicazi pudo haber tenido más ventaja pero seleccionaron a Astrid por encima de ella, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Stormfly es mano dura, en parte por ser entrenadora pero también tiene su historia, y los hermanos tal para cual, sólo puedo decir eso. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Así es, van poco a poco llevando la relación, pero hasta qué punto pueden dejarlo pasar?. Con respecto a las rutinas, yo vi una con romantic flight, comingo back around y this is Berk pero todas eran niñas como de 8 a 10 años. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Jajaja no me había dado cuenta pero Luggy se me ocurrió de Meatlug, sólo tomando Lug y poniendo el gy para hacerlo sonar más tierno XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Jajaja lo de Hiccup ya verás cómo se van enterado, no daré spoilers. Yo quiero un Hiccup pero de carne y hueso XD. Saludos.**

 **Nina Chilena: Ya sé, es mi favorita y creo que combina todas las melodías, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Nube: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, con respecto a tu pregunta si saldrán todos los personajes que mencionaste, con respecto a las patinadora no indargaré tanto en sus vidas pero puede que Stoik y Valka puedan tener su momento en el fic, aun no tengo la idea bien definida. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.**

 _ **Favoritos, seguidores, lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **2 de noviembre 2015**_


	8. Guerra con los medios de comunicación I

**Hola, ahora sí pude actualizar el viernes.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Guerra con los medios de comunicación.**

 **Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comité de patinaje de Berk.**

Un hombre de aspecto áspero y robusto miraba con rencor las nuevas noticias acerca de la elección de Astrid Hofferson como la representante de Berk para las olimpiadas. Él, Drago Bludvist como vicepresidente del comité estaba en contra de aquella elección, había apostado fuertes cantidades de dinero por la chica Burglar y ahora su dinero invertido en casas de apuestas estaba en peligro.

Aunque fuera un hecho aquel nombramiento había algo que todavía se podía hacer y no dudaría ni un poco en hacerlo aunque fuera de la manera más baja, sólo tenía una meta en mente y esa era que Astrid Hofferson no debía ir a las olimpiadas.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de alguien que lo ayudaría con su cometido, además de otros sujetos ya conocidos por él. Sonrió descaradamente mientras pisaba la imagen de la patinadora en aquella nota periodística; pensando sólo en una cosa: hacerla añicos.

.

.

 **Complejo departamental de Berk.**

A pesar de ser domingo Tannlos se levantó temprano, el día anterior había sido agotador y se había ido a dormir sin siquiera revisar el contenido que había tomado en la competencia.  
Eran las 7 de la mañana y el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, se preparó un café y se sentó frente a la computadora a la cual le conectó la cámara.

Empezó a ver desde las fotos iniciales; las patinadoras que poco habían sobresalido hasta luego pasar a las del programa corto de Camicazi.

—Qué bueno que seas tan madrugador.

La voz de Eret lo sobresaltó haciéndolo derramar un poco del café encima de él mismo, miró pesadamente a su nuevo "roomie". Desde días antes Eret se había instalado en su departamento pues para tener un ingreso extra había rentando la habitación que había pertenecido a su hermano, como se lo dejó a buen precio Eret no dudo en tomarla puesto que gastaba más en su antiguo apartamento; no había tardado en instalarse y sentirse como en su propia casa.

—Me dormí temprano, además quería revisar las fotografías.

Con curiosidad Eret se acercó y miró la que tenía en ese momento, una fotografía de Camicazi en **la posición del ángel**. Le aplaudió tan buen trabajo, ya que se podía apreciar con claridad la posición de la patinadora. Sin querer prestarle mucha atención a su jefe, Tannlos siguió revisando las fotografías, sintiéndose de repente en una especie de evaluación, inconscientemente se detuvo en una fotografía de Astrid Hofferson en la misma posición, sólo para saber la opinión de su jefe.

—Nada mal, niño. —Felicitó Eret. Tannlos sonrió complacido, sin embargo su jefe cambió de expresión y pareció analizar con más detenimiento aquella fotografía. —Se te atravesó una luz.

La sonrisa de Tannlos se borró al instante en que criticó su fotografía, miró hacia donde Eret le señalaba el detalle, un destello poco visible delante de Hofferson, parecía como si un rayo de luz se hubiera interpuesto en su toma, se le hizo extraño ya que siempre procuraba cuidar aquellos detalles.

—Me gusta la toma, pero… ¿podrías editarla?

—Que fastidio, pero sí… ya qué. —Se quejó el joven resoplando molesto.

—Más cuidado para la próxima niño. —Aconsejó su jefe con un poco de burla en su voz. —Más vale que te prepares, iremos a observar a Hofferson. Como sabrás es la elegida para ir a la olimpiadas, ahora más que nada debemos observar todo su desempeño.

—Sí, jefe. —Rezongó el menor, aun no superaba aquella "mala toma".

Eret lo dejó para ir a desayunar algo antes de salir, en cuanto Tannlos se vio sólo otra vez, buscó otra toma en la misma posición para evitarse el trabajo de edición, fue cambiando foto tras foto notando algo pelicular, en todas aquellas fotos se veía aquel destello cerca de ella. Le aplicó el zoom a una de las imágenes para tratar de ver si había algo como unas luces de la pista o algo parecido, sin embargo, no encontró nada que pudiera ocasionar aquel ruido en aquella fotografía y las demás.

Un destello que sólo estaba en las fotografías de Astrid Hofferson.

.

.

 **Casa Ingerman.**

Todos los miembros que habitaban en la casa Ingerman se encontraban de muy buen humor, después de haberse enterado que Astrid había sido la seleccionada para las olimpiadas lo celebraron con una gran cena, en la cual brindaron por la futura ganadora. Se habían dormido hasta muy tarde por consecuencia se levantaron tarde.

 _"La celebración sí que estuvo buena"_ Rio el fantasma al notar unas ligeras ojeras en su amiga que recién se levantaba.

—Sí…—Bostezó. —Tu primera fiesta al estilo Ingerman/Hofferson/Macfly aunque creo que debería agregarle Haddock, fuiste invitado especial invisible. —Dijo burla.

 _"Que honor Mi lady"_ Contestó con sarcasmo el chico. _"Por cierto… tengo curiosidad en algo…"._

Astrid se talló los ojos esperando a que Hiccup le dijera qué duda tenía.

 _"¿Por qué te apellidas diferente a ellos? Me refiero a Fishlegs y Luggy"._

—Te lo había dicho una vez. —Contestó Astrid recordando aquella vez que jugando comparaba a su familia con los saltos en el patinaje. —Yo soy adoptada. Fin de la conversación. —Terminó cortantemente.

Hiccup notó el repentino cambió de humor de la rubia, esta con el ceño fruncido se levantó de la cama, tomó algo de ropa y fue al sanitario del cual ya podía dejar afuera al fantasma, pues ya se podían separar a más de 4 metros de distancia; algo que sin darse cuenta ya no le tomaban importancia. Al parecer el respeto y la humildad de su presentación en las nacionales y la honestidad con Camicazi Burglar habían contado como más buenas acciones.

Después de unos minutos, Astrid salió del baño vestida con ropa casual: una falda café y unos leggins color negro con botas del mismo color, un suéter negro y chaleco café. Peinada con su típica trenza de lado.

 _"Te ves muy bien, ¿saldremos algún lugar?"_

—Sí. —Contestó apenada, no se acostumbraba a los halagos de su compañero fantasma. —Luggy me pidió en la madrugada que comprara unas cosas que nos hacen falta, le diría a Stormfly que me acompañara pero luego no podría hablar contigo.

 _"Que considerada, gracias"._ Sonrió.

Hasta ese momento Astrid no se había dado cuenta con exactitud de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y rechinó los dientes por su imprudencia, se puso el auricular telefónico y salió furiosa de la habitación.

Calmando sus berrinches, se preparó para ver a su familia, la cual también parecía recién levantada. En la cocina estaba Fishlegs con los ojos rojizos por la des madrugada y con una taza de café humeante, frente a él, Stormfly en las mismas condiciones que él y Luggy bebiendo de su jugo, de los tres parecía la más despierta.

— ¡Oh, Astrid! ¿Saldrás? —Preguntó Stormfly al verla tan arreglada.

—Sí, iré a comprar las cosas que Luggy me pidió.

—Gracias, hermanita. ¿Llevas la lista?

—Sí, lo tengo todo, nos vemos.

— ¡Nos vemos! —Dijeron los presentes al unísono.

—Te cuidas, Astrid. —Pidió Fishlegs con precaución antes de que saliera de la cocina. —De la prensa y todos los reporteros, no dudo que te los vayas a encontrar por ahí ahora que eres la seleccionada.

—Claro, tendré cuidado de esos odiosos.

La chica salió de la cocina y antes de abrir la puerta de entrada se asomó por los pequeños cristales que adornaban la puerta en la parte superior.

 _"Parece que no hay moros en la costa"._ Informó Hiccup saliendo por ella.

—Bien, entonces vámonos.

Cerrando las rejas de la casona Ingerman, se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro comercial, caminaron unos metros sin nada que se interpusiera en su camino.

 _"Que extraño que no haya reporteros ni nada por el estilo"._

—No los invoques. —Regañó fingiendo escalofríos.

Y como si los hubieran invocado, reporteros escondidos entre las jardineras empezaron a salir, parecía que llevaban horas esperando a que la chica saliera al juzgar las ropas mugrosas y la ramas y hojas en sus cabellos.

—Astrid, contra toda predicción has sido elegida para las olimpiadas. Se pensaba que Camicazi sería la elegida… —Se adelantó Mildew para hacer la primera pregunta de entre la bola de reporteros. — ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Por sus adentros Astrid resopló, aunque por fuera se limitó a seguir caminando sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sin embargo pronto se vio rodeada de reporteros que le cerraron el camino y al parecer no desertarían de sus preguntas.

—La verdad yo también pensé que sería Camicazi, fue una gran sorpresa para mí que me hayan elegido... —Contestó. —Pero me siento muy feliz de que sea así.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué crees que te hayan escogido a ti en lugar de a Camicazi? —Preguntó Hendrick.

La patinadora miró de reojo a aquel reportero, generalmente era ese tipo que se hacía sus propios juicios y buscaba de las maneras más sucias sacarla de sus casillas.

— ¡Un momento! ¿No eres tú el que había afirmado que Camicazi sería la ganadora? —Señaló la rubia. —Si quieres que conteste tus preguntas creo que al menos merezco una disculpa de tu parte, ya que siempre has criticado mi labor y haces juicios sin sentido.

Hendrick tragó saliva, nunca hubiera esperado que aquella chica ahora lo tuviera entre la espada y la pared, entre su orgullo y su trabajo.

—Lo… lo siento. —Dijo de mala gana. —Supongo que me equivoqué.

 _"Más falso no puede ser"._ Observó Hiccup la hipocresía de aquel hombre.

—Sin embargo, muchos en Berk piensan que lo mejor es que Camicazi hubiera sido la elegida. —Intervino Alvin para ayudar a su colega. — ¿Qué nos puedes decir de esto?

Astrid tronó los dientes, eran muchos contra ella.

 _"Diles que te han elegido a ti, ha sido la decisión del comité"._ Sugirió de inmediato Hiccup.

La chica respiró para tranquilizarse, recordó que no estaba sola, Hiccup estaba con ella y él podía ser más sensato para esas situaciones. Iba a responder tal cual le había dicho pero de nuevo Mildew se adelantó con otro comentario molesto.

—Camicazi, a pesar de los resultados finales, destacó mejor que tú en ambos programas, ¿no crees que ella se merecía ser la representante?

—No podría decirlo tal cual lo describe. —Respondió molesta Astrid ante aquella falsa acusación. —Pero soy consciente de que Camicazi también fue buena, sin embargo, sí cree que sólo por la competencia pasada ella es mejor que yo está siendo muy subjetivo, ¿no lo cree?

La muchedumbre de reporteros se empezó a agitar aún más por las declaraciones de la joven. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo para hacer sus preguntas, eran tantas personas en el lugar que se empezaron a empujar violentamente unos contra otros, entre ellos Tannlos y Eret que sólo se dedicaron a ver a lo lejas, a pesar de que el más joven quería intervenir a favor de la patinadora pero su jefe le pidió ser sólo un observador por el momento.

Por los bruscos movimientos casi empujan a Astrid, algo que enfureció más a la patinadora pues no podía ni siquiera hablar con ellos de forma civilizada.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¿Qué acaso pretenden lastimarme o algo así? —Regañó a la odiosa multitud.

—Claro que nadie haría eso. ¿Cómo puede pensarlo Srta. Hofferson? —Preguntó una reportera de cabello rubio que recién llegó se abrió paso fácilmente entre la multitud.

Astrid la miró de arriba hacia abajo, nunca había visto a aquella mujer. Esta tenía el cabello teñido de rubio al juzgar sus raíces oscuras, traía un traje de ejecutivo color rojo que estaba compuesto por una minifalda y sacó muy ajustado al cuerpo y la blusa blanca por debajo. Rostro sumamente maquillado, en especial los labios rojos y las sombras negras que resaltaban sus ojos castaños.

—Kayla Hill, reportando para el periódico el "sur de Berk". Mi primera pregunta para ti, Astrid. —Dijo con confianza. — ¿No te sientes culpable por haberle quitado el puesto a Camicazi Burglar?

 _"¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa?"_ Gruñó Hiccup con molestia. _"Están aferrados a hacerte ver como la mala"._

—No sé lo qué quieres decir "señorita" —Respondió con ironía. —Yo sólo me esforcé en mis rutinas para ser la seleccionada para las olimpiadas, no considero que le deba una disculpa a nadie. ¡Es la pregunta más estúpida que me han hecho hasta ahora!

 _"Calma, Astrid… no los dejes ver lo que quieren"._

—Eso intento. —balbuceó.

—Calmada, señorita. —Dijo Kayla con una sonora burla en su voz. —Yo lo decía por el motivo de que tienes 19 años y ella tiene 18, ¿no crees que ella se siente mal después de haber trabajado por mucho tiempo y de repente su sueño se le vea arrebatado por alguien más?

La patinadora recordó en ese momento la sonrisa nostálgica que Camicazi le brindó la última vez que se habían visto, una parte de ella comprendía el dolor que cualquier deportista o persona en general sentiría al ver frustrado su sueño. Pero ¿era su culpa? La respuesta definitivamente era: No.

—Quizás. Pero creo que la gente aprende de estas experiencias y en vez de deprimirte debes salir adelante, no creo que Camicazi sea de las personas que se rinden tan fácilmente.

 _"Buena respuesta Astrid. Esos reporteros no deberían de hablar de una persona que ni siquiera está presente."_

—Que persona tan fría. —Opinó la falsa rubia para provocar más a Astrid. —Mejor dime la verdad… ¿No crees que Camicazi sería la mejor elección para ir a la olimpiadas en lugar que tú?

 _"¡Argg! Contéstale a esa teñida que a ti te seleccionaron… ¿qué parte de eso no entienden?"_ Bufó el fantasma, que de poder estar físicamente le gustaría golpear a todos aquellos reporteros incluyendo a la recién llegada reportera.

—No lo sé. — Contestó Astrid. —Sea como sea a mi es a la que han elegido. ¿Por suerte? No lo sé, pero así es y no se puede hacer nada al respecto. —Luego señaló despectivamente a la reportera. —Pero mejor dime tú y que sea la verdad, ¿crees que eres digna de entrevistarme si eres una reportera poco conocida y de baja categoría?

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Astrid por aquella inocente ofensa hizo enrojecer a la rubia falsa, ¿se había atrevido a decirle reportera de cuarta? La había dejado totalmente callada.

—Y si ya no tienes nada mejor que decir. ¡Si ya no tienen nada mejor que decir! —Señaló a los demás. — ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!

Terminando de esa manera con ellos, Astrid se dio a la fuga de entre la bola de reporteros, unos la persiguieron pues no consiguieron hacerle ninguna pregunta, Tannlos y Eret se fueron del lado contrario, había sido demasiado atosigamiento hasta para ellos, sin embargo notaron que los principales cuatro reporteros, incluida la chica, que hacían juicios contra la patinadora se reunieron entre ellos una vez que se vieron solos.

No se les hizo raro pensar que esos tipos se traían algo entre manos.

.

.

Habían logrado huir de la mayoría de los reporteros, pero Astrid no pudo hacer sus compras en paz ya que siguió siendo acosada por más reporteros, por su propio bien tuvo que regresar a casa tomando un taxi o nunca se libraría de ellos.

Le tuvo que contar los incidentes a Stormfly y a Fishlegs, estos la comprendieron pues por ningún motivo tenían que cuestionar el talento de la rubia así como la elección del comité. Justo cuando se estaban organizando para sobrellevar aquel problema, Fishlegs recibió una llamada en su teléfono móvil.

—Es Gobber. —Avisó preocupado a las chicas. —Quieren verte mañana en el comité.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Preguntó Stormfly molesta. —No te preocupes Astrid, nosotros te acompañaremos.

—Sólo requirieron la presencia de Astrid y la mía. —Informó el representante con notorio nerviosismo. —Pero es mejor así, aprovecharemos para arreglar este problema.

Astrid asintió a las recomendaciones de Fishlegs, sin embargo durante el resto del día y de la noche no pudo pensar más que en lo que el comité les tuviera que decir. Como siempre estaba echada en su cama, tapando sus ojos tratando de imaginarse una situación en particular de lo que se hablaría al día siguiente en el comité.

 _"Mañana se ve que será un día muy agitado"._

—Ni lo digas, esperemos tener el apoyo del comité para calmar la situación de los reporteros.

 _"Esperemos"._ Susurró Hiccup esperanzado.

.

.

.

Desde muy temprano Fishlegs y Astrid partieron al comité de patinaje. Entrando al enorme edificio les dijeron que debían ir a la oficina del presidente del comité. Al llegar ahí vieron que además del presidente "Oswald", estaba el malhumorado Drago Bludvist y el seleccionador Gobber. Les dieron entrada a la oficina donde tomaron asiento en un sofá que estaba justo frente al escritorio del presidente.

—Srta. Astrid, supongo que sabe el motivo por el cual está el día de hoy aquí. —Expresó el presidente queriendo ir al punto.

—La verdad es que no. —Contestó con sinceridad y confianza.

—Eres la seleccionada para ir a las olimpiadas, creemos que ya te debes comportar a la altura de una deportista profesional, mucho más con la prensa. —Comentó Drago con seriedad.

—Pues ahora que hablamos de eso, ayer tuve un enfrentamiento con ellos. —Confesó Astrid con la misma seriedad que el vicepresidente. —Creo que como seré la representante de Berk, se debe hacer algo con respecto a ellos. —Demandó.

—Ya veo. —Dijo el presidente. —Ayer me llegó un reporte de que una de nuestras deportistas había sido sumamente grosera con la prensa.

— ¿No será lo contrario? —Intervino Fishlegs en defensa de Astrid.

En ese momento el presidente le extendió un periódico al representante, impreso del día anterior que correspondía al periódico vespertino; en la nota principal de la sección de deportes, venía la foto de Astrid en grande con la nota: _" **SOY LA SELECCIONADA ¿Y QUÉ?"**_

 _"¿A qué horas pasó eso?"_ Se preguntó Hiccup sorprendido, pensó que los medios de comunicación realmente eran rápidos pues habían sacado de inmediato aquella nota.

—Eso no fue realmente lo que pasó. —Se defendió Astrid sin perder su tranquilidad. —Ya deberían de conocer a esos amarillistas de tercera.

—Más bien es la mala reputación que te has forjado con el paso del tiempo. —Regañó Bludvist. —Tú le das mala fama al patinaje artístico sobre hielo, eres mala influencia para los demás deportistas.

 _"¿Y esté quién se cree?"_ Bufó el castaño sintiendo hasta él mismo aquella ofensa.

— ¿Mala fama? ¿Mala influencia? —Se irritó Astrid ante tanta acusación. —Es sólo lo que ellos han ocasionado.

— ¡Ya cállate! —Ordenó Bludvist golpeando el escritorio. —Por una vez en tu vida ¡cállate! Si sigues así te quitaremos el título de representante y se la daremos a una mejor candidata.

 _"¡¿Es una amenaza?!"_ Gritó el fantasma como si pudiera ser escuchado. Vivir con Astrid lo hacía sentir que aquellas ofensas que le lanzaban también iban contra él.

— ¡Basta, no permitiré que la ofendan de esa manera! —Exclamó Fishlegs indignado. —No le quieran echar toda la culpa a ella.

—Ya veo que la tienes muy mimada. —Regañó el presidente. —Pero una mano dura de vez en cuando no le haría daño.

Astrid respingó ante los tontos consejos que pretendían darle a su hermano.

El único que permanecía callado era Gobber, sólo escuchaba atentamente las declaraciones de todos para intentar atar algunos cabos sueltos. Algo no le olía bien y no era precisamente él.

— ¿Puedo decir algo? —Preguntó Astrid de la manera más respetuosa que pudo, aunque por la forma en que apretaba sus puños se notaba que intentaba contenerse.

 _"Trata de no decir nada que te afecte"._

— ¡No! No, puedes. —Gritó Drago. — ¡es suficiente!, es ya indignante que vayas a ser la representante siendo una chiquilla tan pedante.

 _"Ese viejo tiene algo más contigo"._

—Lo sé. —Respondió con voz bajita.

—Vamos a calmarnos. —Pidió el presidente con tranquilidad y su característica amabilidad. —Así como te seleccionamos también tenemos la autoridad para reemplazarte, sólo pedimos un poco más cortesía de tu parte, no sólo para la prensa sino con cualquier persona en general.

 _"Pero sí tu eres muy amable…"_ Opinó Hiccup con sinceridad.

Ignorando aquel comentario Astrid respondió a aquella petición.

—Claro que lo haré, sin embargo también tengo una petición para ustedes. —Al decir eso Drago fue el primero en bufar. — Dado que yo iré a las olimpiadas haré mi mejor esfuerzo, aceptaré la crítica constructiva con humildad; sin embargo, pido que controlen a aquellos reporteros que no hacen más que hacer criticas sin fundamento alguno y no hacen sólo más…

— ¡Ya cállate! —Drago volvió a gritonear ruidosamente. —No eres más que una mala hierba en este mundo. ¿Cómo te atreves a darnos órdenes?

— ¡No pretendo hacer eso! —Explicó Astrid empezando a alzar más la voz. —Pero al menos considero que como su representante también ustedes deben de…

— ¡CÁLLATE¡

—No podemos hacer nada con eso. —Dijo Oswald más tranquilo que Drago. —Los reporteros se basan en hacer esos comentarios por tu mala conducta…

— ¿Y? —Interrumpió Astrid mientras Fishlegs sentía gran presión por no saber cómo ayudar y Gobber que sólo estaba de oyente. — ¡Ya tenía está conducta antes…

— ¡Qué te calles! —Silenció una vez más Drago con ganas de abofetear a la chica. —Esto no es más que las consecuencias de tus propios actos, pero... si quieres remediarlo…—Sonrió maliciosamente. —Vamos a hacer una conferencia de prensa, creo que es lo mejor para que arregles este problema.

El corazón de la patinadora empezó a latir rápida y fuertemente ante aquella idea sin sentido. Algo no le cuadraba, ni si quiera a Hiccup y Fishlegs, sin embargo el comité era la máxima autoridad y se tendría que hacer lo que los del alto mando quería. No les quedó de otra, era hacer la conferencia de prensa o cambiar de persona para representación de Berk.

.

.

Había pasado unos días después de la decisión del comité; no les habían dado dato alguno de cuándo y a qué hora sería tal conferencia. Astrid y los demás siguieron con su rutina diaria, la patinadora pudo salir a la calle sin ser acechada por los reporteros, al parecer también el comité los había calmado y todos esperarían hasta la conferencia oficial.

—Saldré unos momentos, debo comprar unas cosas. —Avisó Astrid antes de salir.

— ¿quieres que te acompañé? —preguntó Stormfly.

—No es necesario, no tardaré. Sólo compraré un par de libros que necesito para las tareas que me pidió Fishlegs.

—Muy bien, para cualquier cosa me hablas; ya ves como está la situación.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Dejando más tranquila a Stormfly, Astrid salió de casa en compañía de Hiccup. Por precaución tomó un taxi para llegar más rápido al centro de la ciudad para que una vez que comprara todos los útiles que necesitaba regresar lo más rápido posible.

 _"Siento que casi no puedes disfrutar del día por estar a la expectativa de que aparezcan aquellos reporteros."_ Comentó Hiccup suspirando.

—Ni modo, supongo que es el precio de haber sido seleccionada.

Ambos se encontraban en una librería buscando un libro de historia que le había pedido Fishlegs que leyera.

De repente una pequeña vibración se sintió dentro su bolso, el celular empezó a sonar ruidosamente en la silenciosa librería. Sintiéndose tonta por no haberlo puesto en silencio, salió del establecimiento para contestar. Era del comité del patinaje, el vicepresidente Drago Bludvist.

— ** _Se te requiere lo más pronto posible en el comité, la conferencia de prensa ya está lista_. —** Avisó demandante el vicepresidente.

— ¡¿Qué?! No me avisaron nada de esto.

— ** _Te callas y haces lo que se te ordena, si no vienes lo tomaremos como una renuncia voluntaria a tu puesto como representante y…_**

— ¡Ya entendí! —Cortó tajantemente la patinadora. —Debo avisar a mi hermano y…

— ** _Tú hermano ya está aquí, lo tengo aquí a mi lado y ya sabe que me estoy comunicando contigo._**

—Muy bien, estoy cerca. Llegó como en 10 minutos. —Resopló molesta y colgó.

 _"Qué raro que de la nada la hicieron"._

—Lo sé, pero no nos queda de otra más que ir.

Tomó el celular y mandó un mensaje de texto a Stormfly para avisar que se pasaría a otro lugar. No quería preocuparla en el caso de que se fuera a tardar.

 ** _"Iré al comité de patinaje, se realizará la conferencia de prensa en aquel lugar, Fishlegs ya está ahí, deséame suerte."_**

Dando por sentado que así tranquilizaría a su entrenadora, se dirigió rumbo al comité sin darse cuenta que dos personas la seguían desde tiempo atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

En la casa de los Ingerman, Stormfly recibió el mensaje, se le hizo extraño que la conferencia se diera de un minuto a otro y sin previo aviso, aunque se tranquilizó al saber que Fishlegs estaría con ella.

Se relajó en el sofá de la casa junto con Luggy que leía un libro, ella encendió la televisión tratando de entretenerse en algo en lo que su alumna y el representante regresaban de la conferencia.

El ruido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambas chicas, Stormfly se puso en alerta pues nadie tenía permiso de entrar más que los mismo miembros de la familia o el personal de limpieza que ya se había ido; se levantó de su lugar para ver quien había entrado llevándose la sorpresa de que era Fishlegs quien acababa de llegar con varias bolsas con víveres.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó alarmada, más cuando vio que estaba solo.

—Aquí vivo. —Respondió Fishlegs sin comprender nada.

Stormfly dio un grito ahogado, un mal presentimiento la invadió al grado de hacer que su piel se erizara por completo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el regordete preocupado al verla palidecer.

— ¡Es Astrid! —Gritó dirigiéndose a la salida. —Algo no anda bien, llama al comité o con Gobber, pregunta si está con ella.

Stormfly salió presurosa de la casa, mientras que Fishlegs sin comprender muy bien se limitó a hacer lo que le pidió.

Para llegar más rápido tomó uno de los autos de la familia y pisó el acelerador a todo lo que daba para llegar lo más rápido posible.

.

.

Todo era demasiado extraño, apenas había llegado y el vicepresidente con una falsa amabilidad la llevó al cuarto donde sería la conferencia de prensa, en ningún momento vio a Fishlegs con ella, pero supuso que la estaría esperando en la otra habitación. Al llegar al lugar de la conferencia vio que estaban reunidos todos los molestos reporteros que las criticaban, en primera fila, Mildew, Alvin, Hendrick y Kayla, y frente a ellos sólo una mesa con un solo asiento y un solo micrófono.

Drago le ordenó sentarse ahí para dar por empezada la conferencia de prensa. Astrid obedeció replicando mentalmente, no estaba cómoda en ese lugar ni siquiera Hiccup lo estaba.

Una vez que la tuvieron a su merced los principales reporteros sonrieron maliciosamente. Era hora de hacerla pedazos.

—Gracias por acudir a está conferencia de prensa Srta. Hofferson. —Dijo hipócritamente Hendrick para empezar. —O más bien debería decir gracias por invitarnos a está conferencia de prensa de disculpa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron Astrid y Hiccup al mismo tiempo.

—Así es, como escuchó. —Habló Alvin sonriendo con malicia. —Creo que a más de uno le debe una disculpa.

Astrid apretó los dientes y miró con desprecio a todos aquellos reporteros que no hacían más que verla con cierta burla en sus ojos. Respiró profundamente para contestar con prudencia, para no caer en sus juegos. Para no caer en si trampa.

Mientras tanto a Hiccup miró con tristeza a su amiga, pensó que de estar vivo podría golpear a todos aquellos individuos aunque esa actitud no formara parte de su personalidad, sin embargo, en su situación se limitaría a aconsejarla para tratar de que no cometiera alguna imprudencia pues estaba en juego la futura representación de Berk.

 **Continuará.**

 **Decidí cortarle hasta aquí ya que después hubiera sido algo largo. (Eso creo) espero terminar la otra parte lo más rápido posible.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Jessy Brown: Con respecto a los de las olimpiadas se quedarán con una sola elegida, aunque eso no significa que no vaya a salir más, tendrá otra pequeña participación en otro evento especial, ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: muchas gracias, así es acertaste Hiccup ya empezó a sentir cositas por ahí a Astrid todavía le tomara otros capítulos aceptarlo XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi pequeña calavera de día de muertos. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: pues ahora el titulo de Astrid está en peligro por las malas hierbas aquellas, ahora no es del todo oficial. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: Así es, como me dijo una escritora de FF y estoy deacuerdo con ella, nunca hay que olvidar de donde viene la principal inspiración. Lo de Hiccup ya se sabrá con el paso de los capítulos, lo de la esencia digamos que de cierta modo era la esencia de Hiccup que acompañaba a Astrid por eso se vieron en la fotos de Tannlos. Astrid si volverá a investigar sobre Hiccup y será precisamente él quien se lo pedirá, ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

 **Maylu Liya: jajaja puede ser, y es que es demasiado cliché y predictivo pero también puedo cambiarlo aunque neee XD. Saludos.**

 **MAYU: gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: En las olimpiadas si aparecerán los gemelos y Heather pues son los mejores de su región, lo que Camicazi notó fue sólo la esencia por decir así de Hiccup, es como cuando a una persona le detectan el aura oscura, no sé si me explico. Con respecto a la descripción de Astrid XD puede que sí puede que no, pero aun se tardara creo que primero se irá dando más la de Stormfly y Tannlos. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: el esfuerzo pareció no valer nada si la siguen atacando ahora a ver como salen de esa, el hiccstrid se empezara a notar más en los siguientes capítulos eso es seguro. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: ohh sí ya viste la serie, entonces el capítulo se te hizo familiar este y los otros que siguen son los más interesantes. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: chimuelo ahora notó mucho más en sus fotos, XD, es un fotógrafo de fantasmas sin saberlo. El cadáver de la novia supongo que dices, pero ni duraron Emily y Victo XD. Saludos,**

 **Missmarvel2000: Pues aunque haya ganado su titulo de representante aun peligra y todo por la mafia que hay en los deportes. Saludos.**

 **Tris: ni idea de lo que hablas, gusto en saludarte. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: XD el momento "chicas" si no puede faltar, Astrid seguirá con sus cambios de comportamiento, al menos con las personas que le interesan y que de cierto modo también la aceptan, no como los reporteros. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, y que bueno que te gustó la calaverita XD, especial para ustedes. Saludos.**

 ** _A los seguidores favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _06 noviembre 2015._**


	9. Guerra con los medios de comunicación II

**Algo tardecito, pero aquí está la actualización.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Guerra con los medios de comunicación**

 **Parte 2**

 **.**

— ¿Conferencia de prensa de disculpa? Creo que están muy equivocados. —disintió Astrid con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No ha sido tu comportamiento el que ha ocasionado molestias en el comité y a todos en general? —Preguntó con maldad Kayla.

—Sí se refieren al público que me apoya y al comité entonces me disculpo, si se trata de ustedes, no lo haré. —Respondió con firmeza. —Tampoco les debo explicaciones de ningún tipo, en especial a ustedes. —Señaló con la mirada a los cuatro reporteros que ocupaban el centro de la primera fila.

 _"Bien dicho Astrid_ ". Aplaudió Hiccup aun lado de ella.

—Que muchacha tan arrogante. —Bramó Hendrick. —Se supone que eres una representante… ¿Qué cosa piensas que son las olimpiadas?

 _"Traducción de lo que dijo ese tipo: Fuiste elegida, ¿no deberías comportarte mejor?"._ Resopló con cansancio.

—Lo sé. —Balbuceó Astrid, tratando de contenerse. Trató de concentrarse para pensar con inteligencia y no dejarse llevar por sus juegos.

 _"Sólo diles que harás tu mejor esfuerzo y se acabó… allá ellos si no lo entienden"._

La chica asintió en total acuerdo, agradeciendo mentalmente que la apoyara en ese momento.

—Como he dicho, no les debo ninguna explicación. Sólo puedo decirles que iré a las olimpiadas a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

— ¿Y crees que con eso puedes arreglar tu historial de comportamiento? —Preguntó Kayla saboreando sus palabras.

—Bueno… eso sólo puede decidirlo las personas que me apoyan. —Respondió con titubeó.

Hiccup observó cómo Astrid apretaba sus puños por debajo de la mesa, reconocía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero que también le era muy difícil contenerse, sin embargo, ¿qué podían hacer? Estaban amenazados y todo el mundo parecía estar en su contra, sí, en su contra; porque cualquier problema que tuviera su amiga era como si fuera el suyo al igual que sus sueños y metas.

 _"Calma Astrid, vas muy bien"._ Esta sólo asintió ante las palabras de ánimo de su amigo fantasma.

.

.

.

Sin importarle estacionarse en un lugar prohibido, casi encima de la acera del lugar de discapacitados, Stormfly bajó del auto presurosa y corrió hacia la entrada del edificio del comité.

— ¡Mira! es Stormfly. —Reconoció Tannlos quien estaba escondido con Eret en uno de los callejones.

—Parece que hay una reunión o algo así, hay muchos autos afuera.

Ambos hombres vieron como la entrenadora de Astrid fue retenida en la entrada por el guardia, aparentemente le prohibió el paso y esta le empezó a gritar despectivamente.

—Eso no es normal. —Dijo Eret saliendo del escondite.

Tannlos no dudó en seguirlo, también le causó intriga aquel suceso, además que quería ayudar a la desesperada Stormfly.

— ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! Soy la entrenadora de Astrid. —Stormfly se lanzó contra el robusto hombre que la sostuvo de los brazos impidiéndole el paso.

—Lo siento, señorita… pero me dijeron que no dejara entrar a nadie.

— ¿Quién?, ¿Por qué? —Llegó Eret apartando a la rubia del guardia.

— ¿Quién? No les puedo decir… ni tampoco el porqué.

—Srta. Stormfly ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Tannlos al ver que la chica lanzaba berridos contra el guardia.

— ¡La conferencia de prensa! —Gritó. —Astrid está adentro, y le dijeron que Fishlegs estaba ahí y no era cierto. ¡Maldito cretino! —Bramó contra el guardia tratando de esquivarlo.

— ¿Conferencia de prensa? —Susurró Eret. —Entonces… déjenos entrar… nosotros somos reporteros freelance.

—Lo siento, los freelance no pueden entrar, sólo los que están en la lista. —Indicó el guardia sacando de sus bolsillos una hoja con una lista de nombres.

—Escúchame hijo de troll, Astrid es menor de edad y si la perjudican en algo, usted y a quién se le haya ocurrido esto serán los principales culpables. —Amenazó furiosa la entrenadora.

El guardia se intimidó ante la mirada feroz de la mujer, tragó saliva y explicó que él sólo hacia su trabajo. Tannlos miró en Stormfly toda su preocupación, al igual que presentía que había algo turbio en todo aquello. Pensó en una forma de ayudarla a entrar al edificio.

Con una idea en su mente, se acercó lentamente hacia la disputa que estaban sosteniendo la chica y el guardia; apartó sutilmente a Stormfly, quien se silenció por su inesperada intervención; y con una sonrisa se dirigió al guardia. Tomó un respiro mientras el guardia lo observaba confundido y…

— ¡Miré, una mujer desnuda! —apuntó hacia la izquierda emocionado.

El guardia sonrojado, volteó hacia donde apuntaba el chico, deseoso de ver aquello, pero con lo único que se topó fue con el otro extremo del muro del edificio, cuando volvió su mirada al chico este lo recibió con un puñetazo directo en la cara.

— ¡Genial! —Dijo asombrada Stormfly.

—Lo noqueaste. —Aplaudió Eret al ver al hombre inconsciente.

—Muchas gracias, gracias… pero busquemos a la Srta. Hofferson.

Retomando el motivo de estar ahí, Stormfly y los reporteros se adentraron al enorme edificio, tomaron el ascensor sin saber realmente a que piso ir, Stormfly les dijo que por lo menos en cada piso había un salón para conferencias. Se dividieron los pisos para poder ir más rápido, yendo Stormfly al primer piso, Tannlos al segundo y Eret al tercero, tendría que moverse rápido pues era un edificio de 10 pisos.

.

.

.

La conferencia en lugar de calmarse empeoró, los reporteros se hicieron cargo de recordarle a la patinadora sus fallas en las antiguas competencias, retomando con aquello el tema de Camicazi, a quien adulaban y expresaban con hipocresía que ella debía ser la genuina ganadora y seleccionada para las olimpiadas.

—Mejor dinos Astrid… ya que es una conferencia de prensa de disculpa… ¿No deberías de considerar más a Camicazi después de haberle robado el puesto a las olimpiadas? —Preguntó con malicia Alvin.

—"¿Robado?" —Expresaron tanto Astrid como Hiccup indignados.

—Más de uno en Berk, considera que Camicazi es la más adecuada para las olimpiadas, hasta tú lo dijiste. —Comentó Kayla con su cínica sonrisa.

 _"Creo que ya no deberías contestar preguntas, esto se está saliendo de control"._

Sin embargo, Astrid no reaccionó estaba demasiado perpleja ante aquella vil acusación. Lo que más quería era lanzarse contra aquella tipa que no hacía sonreírle con cinismo.

—Los rumores dicen que has sobornado al comité de patinaje, elegida tres veces consecutivas, ya lo creo que sí. —Opinó Mildew abiertamente.

 _"¡Maldito viejo!"_

— ¡¿Sobornado?! —Replicó Astrid golpeando la mesa, tumbando de paso el micrófono, empezó a resoplar tratando de no hacer una tontería, pero quien la viera diría que era una dragona a punto de escupir fuego. — ¡¿Qué tontería dice?!, ¡¿De dónde sacaría dinero para un soborno?!

—Pues claro que de tu representante. —Declaró el viejo sonriente. —Fishlegs Ingerman, tengo entendido que viene de una familia adinerada.

—Y según ustedes son hermanos ¿no? —Preguntó Kayla con cizaña. —No será que en realidad hay favores de otro tipo por ahí escondidos.

 _"¡Maldita perra! ¿Qué insinúa?"_ Hiccup apretó sus puños, ni él mismo se estaba controlando, en aquella situación nadie podía actuar de una manera respetable, más por como difamaban a una chica que sólo quería triunfar en su deporte favorito.

— ¡Con mi hermano no se metan! —amenazó Astrid levantándose de su asiento, golpearía a uno de ellos, definitivamente lo haría.

 _"¡No lo hagas Astrid!, sé que es difícil pero no lo hagas"._

De muy mala gana volvió a tomar asiento, cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse y olvidar todo aquello que habían insinuado, más fue difícil ya que el reportero Hendrick empezó a opinar también de su familia.

— ¿Vives con tu "hermano" porque le dejaron a cargo de ser tu representarte? ¿o porque tu verdadero padre fue un incompetente? —Preguntó Hendrick con desdén, dando justo en el blanco, pues la patinadora se quedó en silencio bajando a su vez la guardia.

Esa pregunta había calado en el interior de Astrid, le había dolido que le recordaran a su padre. Entonces recordó cómo empezó todo para ella. Bajó la cabeza con sentimientos encontrados. Dejándose ver vulnerable.

—No. —Contestó con un tono de voz más apagado. —Mi padre no tiene nada que ver.

 _"Astrid, ¿Qué haces?"_ Preguntó Hiccup confundido, su amiga había caído a merced de ellos. _"No les des explicaciones"._

—¡Ah! Ya veo…, si tus padres no se hubieran separado y no hubieran declarado de incompetente a tu padre, no tendrías que estar al cuidado de tu representante ni de tus tutores legales. —Comentó Hendrick con descaro, notó que en la rubia había cierta fragilidad que pensaba aprovechar para lograr los cometidos de quién lo había contratado.

Hofferson no supo cómo contradecirlo, todo aquello que le decía era verdad, recordó que sin los Ingerman ni siquiera estaría donde estaba ahora, ellos le habían ayudado con su carrera y ese había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales decidió quedarse con ellos.

— ¿Has hablado con tu padre? —Siguió con el interrogatorio Hendrick, pronto los demás cómplices se dieron cuenta de la debilidad de la chica, se sonrieron entre ellos, queriendo esparcir más su veneno.

— ¿Qué crees que él o tu madre te dirían? —Preguntó Kayla siguiendo el malvado juego. —Creo que te dirían que ya deberías madurar.

—No he hablado con mi padre, y no sé dónde está mi madre. —Respondió cabizbaja Astrid, sintiendo cada vez más una tristeza que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

 _"No sigas, esas preguntas no vienen al caso"._

—Que hija tan mala tiene… alguien que ni siquiera procura ver por su padre se le puede decir que es una hija muy fría. —Despotricó Hendrick.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en los ojos de Astrid, sintió realmente ciertas las palabras de Hendrick, realmente era una mala hija, de las más egoístas que había.

 _"¡No, Astrid! No les des a estos malditos lo que quieren…"_

Pero no lo escuchó. Hiccup se llenó de furia al ver cómo aquellos déspotas reporteros acababan con tan orgullosa dragona, sin pensarlo, se lanzó contra Hendrick queriéndolo moler a golpes, no había mucha distancia entre ellos, pero tampoco le causó daño, sólo lo atravesó, el hombre ni siquiera lo había sentido como una brisa. Entonces cayó en la realidad, era totalmente inútil para su frágil amiga, estaba muerto y no podía ayudarla de otra forma.

.

.

Eret irrumpió en las oficinas del tercer piso, parecía un edificio abandonado pues no había ni una sola persona que estuviera laborando; corrió a la última puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo y la abrió de golpe.

— ¡Ahhhh!

El conserje del lugar, que estaba limpiando los pisos, se asustó ante la entrada de Eret.

— ¡¿La conferencia de prensa?! —Gritó Eret, esperando una respuesta del asustado hombre.

El inocente conserje con miedo señaló con su dedo hacia arriba, mientras que con la otra mano se aferraba al trapeador, la apariencia tosca de Eret lo asustó y se sintió como un criminal sin saber cuál era su crimen.

—Séptimo piso, señor.

Eret sonrió y agradeció amablemente las atenciones del hombre, se retiró corriendo, dejando anonado al hombre quien después de darse un respiro siguió trabajando.

El freelance corrió de inmediato al ascensor, lo llamó y tardó unos segundos en llegar a su piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron estaba vacío; no sabía si Stormfly o Tannlos se habían adelantado, pero de esos se daría cuenta cuando llegara al piso indicado.

Del tercer piso al séptimo sólo bastó unos segundos para que llegara, durante su pequeño viaje avisó por mensaje a Tannlos para que buscara a Stormfly, una vez que las puertas se abrieron en el piso indicado, escuchó los murmullos de varias personas en el extremo derecho por lo que no dudo en ir hacia allá.

La puerta del salón de conferencia estaba abierta, Eret se asomó precavidamente y observó cómo sus colegas hipócritas atacaban a Hofferson con sus preguntas. Así como también notó la presencia de Drago Bludvist, quien parecía estar disfrutando el espectáculo.

 ** _"Que hija tan mala tiene… alguien que ni siquiera procura ver por su padre se le puede decir que es una hija muy fría."_**

El comentario de Hendrick se le hizo de lo más vil, y por primera vez en lo que llevaba observando a su patinadora predilecta, observó que ella estaba mostrando su debilidad ante aquellos reporteros. Necesitaba ayudarla de una forma u otra, no podía permitir que aquella talentosa chica derramara una lágrima.

— ¡Srta. Hofferson!

Llamó la atención de todos cuando hizo acto de presencia, sacó rápidamente una libretita de apuntes y pretendió entrevistarla, pensó lo más rápido que pudo en una pregunta que no fuera estúpida como la de los demás reporteros, entonces recordó una observación que le había hecho Tannlos acerca de su comportamiento, algo que pudo notar cuando ejecutó sus rutinas en las nacionales, algo que le causaba mucha curiosidad.

—Me he dado cuenta que durante la ejecución de tus rutinas ibas diciendo algo. ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que estabas diciendo?

 _"Ese Eret, notó nuestra conversación durante los programas"._ Hiccup de inmediato regresó a lado de Astrid después de su intento fallido por protegerla.

Astrid permitió darse un respiro después de la oportuna llegada de Eret, ese reportero que parecía ser el único que podía apreciar su trabajo a diferencia de los demás.

—Sí. —respondió con más tranquilidad. —Digamos que…

Por un momento Hiccup pensó que diría la verdad, aunque no era conveniente debido a la situación y ahora sí podrían tacharla de loca.

— ¿Qué? —Incitó Eret a que continuara.

—Es un secreto, un secreto que debo cuidar pues no puede llegar a los oídos de los idiotas.

—Excelente como siempre, Astrid. —Premió Eret, satisfecho con haberla ayudado.

La patinadora meditó todo lo sucedido, Hiccup había tenido razón, no debió haberse dejado llevar por los reporteros, ahora les daría una lección que no olvidarían. En ese momento no le importó nada más que defenderse de sus atacantes.

 _"¿Estás bien Astrid?"_ Preguntó al verla ensimismada. La rubia sólo asintió y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, algo se le había ocurrido de esos no había duda para Hiccup. No le importó lo que hiciera, él la apoyaría.

Con brusquedad, Astrid tomó el micrófono y desafió con su mirada a la bola de ineptos reporteros que tragaron saliva al verla de nuevo a la defensiva.

—Qué bueno que estamos todos aquí para aclarar este problema. —Dijo la chica con hipocresía. —Es cierto que puedo ser muy desagradable, que me odian tanto como yo a ustedes. —De inmediato los reporteros fruncieron el ceño ante las confesiones de la chica. —Pero… ¿saben qué? No me importa en lo más mínimo, no soy su muñequita de trapo que puedan manipular a su antojo, ¡ustedes! malditos reporteros sin escrúpulos no cambiarán mi forma de ser.

 _"¡Bravo, Astrid!"_

Con más motivación por las porras de Hiccup, Astrid continuó encendiendo su propio fuego que apenas estaba por disparar contras los desagradables reporteros.

— ¡Con esa actitud no llegarás lejos! —Bramó Alvin. — ¿Qué eres, alguna clase de diva? Tus comentarios, al igual que tu actitud no son válidos hasta que obtengas una medalla.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir que si consigo la medalla tendré la libertad de decirles sus verdades? Con más razón me esforzaré. —Respondió con fingida inocencia.

—Pues si quieres verlo así… entonces…

—Sí, está bien. ¿Qué otra pregunta? —Interrumpió con desdén Astrid para hacer rabiar al reportero.

—Si desplazaste a Camicazi de su puesto como representante, es tu obligación traer la medalla. ¿No fue por eso que te seleccionó Gobber Belch?

— ¿Podrían hacer preguntas más inteligentes? Creo que ya fue suficiente de robos, sobornos, y mi familia… ¿acaso no fueron a la escuela de periodismo o donde sean que hayan salido?

Más se ofendieron los presentes pues Astrid Hofferson se atrevió a cuestionar y pisotear su profesión como si no valiera nada.

— ¡Ay perdón, los ofendí! —Dijo con burla mientras Hiccup se contenía las ganas de carcajearse de los reporteros. —Pero hay periodistas rescatables, cuyos nombres no diré pero ellos saben quiénes son. —Insinuó mirando disimuladamente a Eret y pensando al mismo tiempo en Tannlos. — ¿Y de qué hablábamos? ¡Ah, sí! De las medallas y el motivo de Gobber Belch para seleccionarme… ¿saben qué? Si quieren saberlo pregúntenselo a él. Ni yo sé porque me seleccionó otra vez.

— ¿Acaso estás anunciando una derrota? —Intervino Kayla tratando de regresar las cartas a su favor. — ¿Quieres decir que es algo imposible para ti, ni siquiera sabes porque te seleccionaron?, ¿acaso sólo fue algo al azar?

—Ay, la teñida reportera de cuarta hablando otra vez. —Resopló Astrid con fastidio. —Sé que tu cerebro ha de ser muy pequeño para que comprendas todo lo que se ha dicho desde el inicio.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves? —Vocifero Kayla levantándose de su asiento. — ¿Si no vas a conseguir una medalla de qué sirve que vayas?

— Sigues sin razonar… ¡Lo hago por mi carrera! ¿Por qué no vas y les haces más preguntas estúpidas a otros deportistas en Berk, o a cualquiera en el mundo? ¡Teñida!

— ¡Qué egoísta! —Saltó Mildew a la defensa de Kayla. — ¿No piensas en el beneficio que podrías traer a los demás deportistas en Berk, incluyendo a tus rivales?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero si no puedes comprenderme ¿para qué explicar?, todos son unos ineptos, no deberían ser periodistas.

Los reporteros empezaron a perder los estribos ante la arrogancia de la chica que en todos los sentidos ahora los había superado y ofendido en gran escala.

Eret no hacía más que aplaudir mentalmente la hazaña de Hofferson. El vicepresidente había huido en cuanto Astrid volvió a ponerse a la defensiva, además de que la intromisión del freelance no era buena para su imagen. Mientras que Tannlos y Stormfly llegaron agotados, después de haber estado jugando indirectamente a las escondidas, pues el chico no lograba dar con la entrenadora, que se había ido a buscar a su alumna al cuarto piso.

Stormfly vio como Astrid despotricaba contra los reporteros, quiso intervenir y acabar con todo eso, pero Eret le negó el paso, diciéndole con la mirada que era mejor dejarla actuar por su propia cuenta.

— ¡Escuchen todos! Y más vale que escuchen bien, yo me gané el puesto por mis propios méritos; el que digan que me lo he robado, comprado y no sé cuántas cosas más, me deja en claro que ustedes son personas sin escrúpulos, cuyas preguntas estúpidas y despreciables no hacen más que convencerme de que los medios de comunicación son una vil institución a la que le debo nada de respeto, ¿No les enseñaron que también deben comportarse correctamente?

Con aquella última ofensa, los reporteros se levantaron para arremeter contra Astrid, en especial Kayla, que no le importaba darle una bofetada, sólo quería callarla. Hasta ese momento Eret y Stormfly vieron que ya era momento de intervenir o podría acabar todo con golpes.

— ¡DETENGAN TODO ESTO!

El horrible grito de Gobber hizo eco en todo el salón, los reporteros se detuvieron de sus intenciones y Astrid volvió a la realidad, pues se había metido en una burbuja donde ella estaba sola con todos los reporteros, incluso había dejado de escuchar las porras de Hiccup. Ya estando consiente de lo del alrededor, notó que Hiccup estaba a su lado dando un suspiro largo, parecía preocupado y también que estaban Stormfly y Tannlos junto con Eret, así como Gobber en la entrada el cual iba acompañado de Fishlegs.

—A esto no se le puede llamar una conferencia de prensa, ¡así que se acabó! Abandonen la sala. —Exigió Gobber.

De mala gana todos los reporteros fueron abandonando el salón, en especial los cuatros principales causantes de los disturbios, pues pondrían su plan en peligro si los descubrían.

Tannlos y Eret también tuvieron que irse, las instrucciones habían sido claras y todos los reporteros debían irse.

— ¡Gracias! —agradeció humildemente Stormfly. —No hubiera podido encontrar a Astrid sin su ayuda.

—Fue un placer… aunque Tannlos creo que merece el mayor crédito, en especial por andar de boxeador.

El chico apenado con la insinuación de su jefe, se rascó el cabello con insistencia sonriendo ampliamente. —No fue nada, espero no ir a la cárcel. —Bromeó.

Eret se rio, pero a Stormfly no se le hizo gracioso, realmente le debía mucho al muchacho.

—Préstame tu libreta y tu pluma. —Pidió a Eret, este receloso le pasó los objetos.

Ambos reporteros vieron como la chica se sonrojaba y hacía expresiones refunfuñonas muy graciosas a su parecer mientras escribía rápidamente en la libretita, arrancó la hoja, devolvió lo prestado a Eret y abochornada le pasó el pedazo de papel al anonado Tannlos.

—Mi teléfono… me lo pediste ¿no?

El chico dejó caer su mandíbula, no creía aquello real, mientras que Eret trataba de contenerse la risa ya que su ayudante se quedó estático; Stormfly al ver que no reaccionaba tomó su mano y le entregó el papel, se despidió sin siquiera atreverse a verlo y corrió hacia donde Astrid estaba siendo de seguro sermoneada por Gobber.

—Vamos casanova, lo lograste. —Felicitó el burlón Eret mientras arrastraba al chico que después de unos segundos fue capaz de reaccionar, este sonrió ampliamente y guardó el papel como si de un tesoro se tratara. — ¡Vamos niño! Es hora de concentrarnos, esto todavía no acaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Eret había captado la total atención de Tannlos.

—Debemos hacer unas averiguaciones y también debo hacer una llamada importante.

El menor sólo vio la expresión desafiante de Eret, una mueca que reconocía cuando algo se traía entre manos.

.

.

.

—Veo que te gusta meterte en muchos problemas Astrid. —Aseguró Gobber una vez que los reporteros abandonaron la sala.

—Yo no quise nada de esto. —Se defendió.

—Lo sé, sin embargo, ahora que pasó no sabemos que pueda decidir el comité entero… no les gustan los escándalos, además de que te presentaste sola sin tu representante y eres menor de edad.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Astrid, soy tu hermano y representante, mientras seas menor de edad no puedo dejarte sola, esto va más allá del comité; papá y mamá pueden tomar represalias contra el comité y eso haría un problema más grande, recuerda que ellos son aun tus tutores legales. —Explicó Fishlegs asustado.

—No creo que lleguemos a extremos. —Opinó Stormfly llegando con ellos. —O eso quiero creer, no sé porque siento que hay algo turbio en todo esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Stormfly. —Dijo Gobber seriamente. —Por lo que la recomendación para ti, dragona, es que no salgas de tu casa hasta que el asunto se haya arreglado y el comité haya decidido algo.

—También debo contarles todo a nuestros padres, recuerda que ese fue el trato; sólo espero que no se lo tomen tan apecho. —Comentó Fishlegs para enterar a los presentes.

Hasta ese momento Hiccup sólo había sido un observador, a pesar de la gran recuperación que había tenido Astrid nada estaba arreglado, parecía haber empeorado; vio que Astrid sólo asintió a todo lo que Fishlegs le decía, tal parecía que hablar de su familia verdadera así como de sus padres adoptivos le causaba cierta preocupación.

.

.

.

El trayecto a la casa había sido silencioso, Astrid se fue con Fishlegs en su auto, mientras que Stormfly en el otro que había tomado y los fue siguiendo. Su hermano se la había pasado pidiendo disculpas, echándose la culpa y diciendo que era un mal representante, Astrid tuvo que consolarlo negando todo aquello, sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar cuando flaqueó contra los reporteros, ahora sí la habían herido, dándole donde más le dolía, su familia.

Llegando a la casa Ingerman, Stormfly quiso interrogarla, pues la notaba extraña, pero Astrid se disculpó y corrió para encerrarse en la habitación, no quería que nadie la viera vulnerable.

Pasaron las horas y no salió, Luggy intento entrar con la excusa de que traía la cena para ella, pero no le respondió, la adolescente pese a sus buenas intenciones por animarla no la presionó y dejó la bandeja de comida frente a la puerta, por si a su hermanita le daba hambre.

.

.

Adentro, la habitación sólo era iluminada por la luz de la luna, lo demás estaba en la penumbra. Sentada en medio de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas estaba la pensante patinadora, que desde la conferencia tenía los sentimientos revueltos y un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba en paz. Mientras que el fantasma le hacía compañía en silencio.

—Hiccup… me quitarán el puesto… ¿no es así?

 _"Serían unos tontos si lo hicieran, tú eres la mejor y lo sabes. Mala o buena, eres la mejor."_

—Yo… yo siempre he sido así, nunca he podido hacer las cosas bien.

 _"¿A qué te refieres?"_

El nudo en la garganta incrementó, Astrid se echó en la cama poniendo su cara contra la almohada mientras su cuerpo temblaba debido a todo lo que trataba de contener. Soltó gemido de dolor que no pudo retener.

 _"Astrid… ¿qué te pasa?, ¿es por lo que dijo ese idiota?"_

Se posicionó en la cama como si realmente pudiera estar acostado a un lado de ella, las ganas de tocarla llegaron a él, pero no podía hacer nada, se sentía tan inútil como cuando había intentado golpear al reportero.

Astrid se giró para verlo, su cercanía no le molesto en absoluto, más bien deseaba apegarse a él aunque sabía que era imposible.

—Sí,… fue por lo que dijo. —Confesó soltando una lagrimitas. —Me hizo recordar…

 _"¿Qué?"_

—Recordé, cuando mamá me llevó a una de mis prácticas de patinaje, tenía cinco años y recién empezaba, no era muy buena y…—Tomó un respiro. —Ella me dejó ahí.

 _"¿Te abandonó?"_

Astrid asintió recordando aquel momento.

—Recuerdo que le pregunté si me vería en la práctica. Y ella sólo contestó: _Lo siento, Astrid. Como sabes mamá y papá están separados y a partir de ahora vivirás con tu papá._

 _"Entonces… ¿ya estaban separados?"_. Hiccup no acababa de entender la historia.

—Mi madre, era muy joven, ella ya tenía su pareja antes del divorcio y prefirió irse con él que quedarse conmigo. Yo en aquel entonces sólo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como siempre, así que me reté a mí misma…

"¿Retar? ¿Qué hiciste?"

—Pensé infantilmente que si podía hacer un lutz perfecto mi madre volvería por mí y regresaría con mi padre… pero.

 _"¿Pudiste hacerlo?"_

La rubia negó con la cabeza. —No pude. —Lloró y su voz se quebró. —Fallé… como siempre; por eso ni mi papá volvió por mi… después de eso todo se volvió un infierno hasta que los Ingerman me adoptaron.

Debido al dolor que le causaba todos aquellos recuerdos, Astrid devolvió su rostro contra la almohada para ahogar sus llantos.

 _"Como me gustaría poder abrazarte en este momento"._

El comentario de Hiccup la sobresaltó, aun llorosa regresó su mirada a él, lo observó, parecía estar en paz y le sonreía con calidez.

 _"Claro que me gustaría abrazarte"_ Continuó el fantasma. _"Pero no a esta Astrid triste, sino a la orgullosa Astrid Hofferson"._

La patinadora logró esbozar una sonrisa, pronto los malos recuerdos se esfumaron, bastó con sólo ver los ojos verdes de su fantasma acompañante.

 _"Eres la chica más talentosa que recuerdo haber conocido"._

— No recuerdas nada —Se burló.

 _"Cierto, pero aunque lo recordara lo seguiría diciendo… lo que te pasó no tiene que ver con tus errores de los cuales has aprendido, tampoco te hace mala hija…"._

— ¿aunque casi no le hable a mi padre? —Interrumpió. —Él… él quiso que volviera a casa cuando tenía 13, pero no quise, lo dejé solo… aun así me envía cartas, felicitándome… de corazón, deseándome suerte y cosas así, pero… no soy capaz de responderle de la misma forma y sólo le envío algo de dinero…

 _"No estoy seguro de cual sea tu pasado y no sé qué problemas tengas con tu padre, pero estoy seguro que él sabe que lo quieres a pesar de todo, si dices que te envía cartas es porque tiene esa seguridad, nunca lo dudes"._

—No, no lo haré…gracias. —Expresó Astrid con una sonrisa. —Quisiera...poder tomar tu mano para agradecerte… por todo… lo que has hecho… es decir…me ayudas, te lanzaste sobre ese reportero, me consuelas… yo…

Hiccup reprimió su emoción al sentirse útil para ella. Sonrió. Extendió su mano a la altura de su pecho, invitando con la mirada a Astrid a hacerlo también, sin cuestionarlo, esta lo imitó y juntaron sus manos, deteniéndose en el punto exacto donde lo físico atravesaba lo espiritual. Ese contacto hizo que el fantasma sintiera aquel cosquilleo en su pecho, aún más fuerte que aquella vez en la pista. Su ser ya no podía negarlo, estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por su amiga, compañera de espacio, y el sentirlo y saberlo lo ponía nostálgico, pues sabía que nunca podría ser correspondido.

 _"Y… ¿me quieres contar?… más de tu pasado"._ Preguntó separando su mano de la de ella para rascarse el cabello, la barbilla y la pierna.

—Tal vez después. —Suspiró Astrid volviendo su mirada hacia el techo.

Hiccup puso una mueca de reproche, parecía que Astrid había vuelto a ser la de siempre.

—Está bien, lo haré. —Se burló la patinadora, pues el fantasma había caído en su juego, sin embargo su teléfono empezó a sonar ruidosamente en la habitación.

 _"¿Quién será a esta hora?"_

En el teléfono, el número no estaba registrado, aun así Astrid lo contestó, si era un reportero sólo colgaría, grande fue su sorpresa pues no se trataba de ningún reportero sino de…

— ¡Camicazi! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

 ** _—¡Ay, por favor!… Gobber me lo pasó… olvídate de eso, quiero decirte algo importante._**

Fantasma y patinadora prestaron atención a lo que la favorita de Berk tuviera que decirle.

 ** _—Me enteré gracias a Eret de lo que te hicieron esos reporteros, quiero decirte que yo no tuve nada que ver._**

—Nunca pensé eso. —Dijo de inmediato Astrid.

 ** _— ¡Uy! Pues gracias, cuando me enteré me molesté mucho, esos desgraciados ya me tienen harta y más si hablan de mi sin que yo me entere, mamá dice que hay gato encerrado y sé que a causa de eso tienes problemas con el comité…_**

—Así es. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

 ** _—En vista de que yo soy tu suplente, si el comité decide quitarte el puesto… quiero decirte que pienso rechazarlo si se llega a dar el caso._**

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Astrid gritó por la sorpresa, incluyendo Hiccup.

 ** _— ¡Casi me dejas sorda!_** —Gritó de la misma forma. — ** _A lo que voy es… no pienso aceptar ningún puesto si no me sido otorgado honestamente, es decir, si en verdad hay gato encerrado no quiero involucrarme y de ser necesario convocaré a una conferencia de prensa para decirles a esos cretinos lo que se merecen._**

— ¿En serio harías eso? —Preguntó con fascinación, Camicazi no respondió la pregunta, así que lo tomó como un sí. — mmmm… no sé qué decir.

 ** _—No es necesario que digas nada, es por mi honor,… mmm… y más vale que ganes una medalla. —_** Dicho eso Camicazi colgó sin despedirse.

 _"Esa Camicazi, creo que en el fondo te admira tanto como tú a ella"._

—Hiccup, cállate.

 _"¡Qué bien, volviste!"_

Astrid gruñó y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo, ya era muy tarde para hacer berrinches por lo que se cambió de ropa en el baño y después se metió a la cama, no le fue difícil dormir, estaba muy agotada. Mientras tanto Hiccup se encargaba de vigilar su sueño, estaba feliz por verla como realmente era.

.

.

Los días pasaron, durante estos Eret se encargó de vigilar los pasos de Drago, a quien encontró que era un activo miembro de casas de apuestas deportivas, tomó cuanta información pudo y después procedió a espiar a Mildew y Alvin, quienes parecía que de la noche a la mañana se habían enriquecido, pues los encontró comiendo en restaurantes exclusivos y muy costosos. Demasiados para dos simplones reporteros.

Mientras tanto Tannlos se encargó de vigilar de cerca Kayla, la encontró comprando ropa costosa de marca, algo demasiado irreal para una reportera de cuarta. Mientras que a Hendrick, el que era más discreto, logró tomar evidencia de cuando se comunicaba constantemente con el vicepresidente así como con las otras lacras de reporteros. Había interferido su teléfono, logrando escuchar como los cuatros se reuniría en un lugar muy costoso, después de haber recibido un "bono" de su benefactor.

Junto con Eret, fueron a aquel lugar donde sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, al grupo de reporteros les habían pagado para ensuciar la imagen de la patinadora.

Con esa nueva información ahora seguiría algo que realmente les divertiría.

Era el momento de exponerlos.

.

.

Habían pasado más días desde el incidente, evitaban mirar las noticias porque aún seguían divulgando información errónea, mientras que en lo familiar, Fishlegs había logrado calmar a los tutores, asegurando que se estaba trabajando en el asunto.

Astrid se preparaba para otro aburrido día de encierro, no podía ni ejercitarse adecuadamente por no poder ni salir a su jardín, por lo que sólo le quedaba por estudiar lo que Fishlegs le pusiera.

 _"Que aburrido, hace mucho que no salimos a la calle"._ Se quejó Hiccup como un niño pequeño.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes… Gobber dijo que…

— ¡Astrid, Astrid!

Ambos escucharon como Luggy gritaba con desesperación, pensando que estaba en problemas fue en su ayuda, encontrándola en la sala viendo el gran televisor. Fishlegs y Stormfly también estaban ahí y ambos parecían desconcertados con el reportaje en vivo.

La chica prestó atención a la pantalla, en esta aparecía el vicepresidente Drago siendo interrogado por una multitud, todos preguntando lo mismo.

¿Por qué había pagado a los periódicos para ensuciar la imagen de Astrid Hofferson?

—Ese desgraciado…—Acusó Stormfly. —Fue él que inicio todo…

Astrid aún estaba incrédula, los malos momentos que le hicieron pasar había sido por causa de ese hombre, se alegró de verlo ahora rodeado de los medios, esperaba que le quitaran su cargo y un peor castigo si era posible.

 _"Qué bueno, ese viejo se merece un buen castigo"._

Astrid concordó completamente con Hiccup.

En ese momento el teléfono de Fishlegs sonó interrumpiendo el entretenimiento en vivo, le bajó al volumen pues se trababa de Gobber Belch el cual deseaba hablar con Astrid, y a quien puso en altavoz.

 ** _—Parece que siempre encuentras quién te salve dragona. —Se rio el hombre._**

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

 ** _—A que tienes que darle las gracias a esos dos freelance… eh… Eret el hijo de no sé quién y el chico chimuelo._**

— ¡Tannlos! —Reconoció sonrojada Stormfly. — ¿Qué hicieron?

 ** _—Ellos fueron los que descubrieron los tratados de Drago con los reporteros que te molestaban, así que todo quedó aclarado, felicidades nadder, sigues con tu puesto. Es todo lo que tenía que decir. Adiós._**

— ¡Espera! —Detuvo Astrid, Gobber alcanzó a escucharla y no colgó. — ¿Por qué me escogió a mí?

— **_¡¿Eres tonta o qué?!_** —Preguntó confundiendo a todos, como no recibió respuesta alguna prosiguió. — ** _Es por algo que se dice ¡TALENTO!_**

 _"¡Oh! Esto es increíble, un verdadero halago"_. Expresó Hiccup sorprendido, pues Astrid aún estaba perpleja.

 ** _—Si quisiera quedar entre los 10 primeros lugares de las olimpiadas hubiera escogido a Camicazi, pero si quiero la medalla, tú eres la indicada._**

—¡¿"MEDALLA?"! —gritaron ahora todos.

Gobber sólo se rio al escuchar las reacciones, despidiéndose rápidamente colgó el teléfono mientras que la familia aún no se creía que todo eso estuviera pasando.

—Ni hablar, ya lo escuchaste. —Habló Stormfly. — ¡Vamos a entrenar!

Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs y Luggy gritaron un gran y animado "sí".

Habían superado un obstáculo, ahora seguían otros diferentes, las olimpiadas serían en tres meses y muchas cosas podían pasar durante aquel tiempo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Tomé como mayoría de edad la de los Estados Unidos que viene siendo la de 21 años, y pues en ese caso Astrid sigue siendo menor de edad, por si es diferente en otros países.**

 **La historia completa de Astrid quedará pendiente y un personaje OC de un fic anterior cofcofguerradeloselementoscofcof probablemente haga acto de presencia en el próximo capítulo. Así que atentos.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Flopi216: Pues la hirieron psicológicamente si se puede decir así, pero logró superarlos. Y sí ese Drago tiene apariencia de asesino XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Sí, pobre Hiccup creo que ahora si se sintió inútil al no poder golpear a Hendrick. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Jaja sí, este y el otro serán en bases al capítulos 8 y 9, después tomará otro giro. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: cualquiera pensaría eso, pero también le hicieron daño psicológico, aunque no se dejó del todo. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: A drago le salió el tiro por la culata, ese problema se arregló pero otros vendrán ya lo verás XD. Heather y los gemelos estoy viendo como acomodar una escena en donde se muestre sus entrenamientos, pero no creo centrarme mucho en sus historias. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: Uy, creo que olvidé ponerte en el anterior sorry, pero contestando lo anterior pues sí de repente Luggy y Luigi se puede confundir. Saludos.**

 **Navid: La masacre terminó, casi ganan los reporteros pero llegó Eret al rescate, hay que darle crédito. XD. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: Sí, con ganas de hacerlos pedazos, pero obtuvieron lo que merecían y aunque no explique, el que hayan atrapado a Drago, también significa que a ellos también. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: XD, así es, Kayla era una de las OC invitadas, porque ahora si la mandaron a volar junto con los otros buscones, pero ahora vendrá otro OC, el hiccstrid se empezará a notar aún más. Ya uno ya cayó. No le encuentro parecido a Casper, casper es medio gay XD. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Y así es, no todo será de color de rosas y más lo que se viene, ya se vio la parte vulnerable de Astrid y una parte de su historia que aún no está completa, pero se sabrá todo en un capítulo que pienso hacerlo exclusivo para eso. Eso espero. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: sí, sé que el inicio no fue bueno, pero como me estpy basando en la serie por eso, pero ve lo capítulo que te dije a mi parecer son los mejores de la serie. XD.**

 **Tris: Sigo sin entender, pero nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Hiccup aun seguirá reacio en conocer sus orígenes, pero habrá una detonante que lo hará cambiar de opinión. Saludos.**

 **Caroline93945460:XD, sí todo el mundo la odia, pero pues creo que hasta aquí se acaba ella pues fallaron el plan macabro, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: Supongo que ganas de matar a todos los reporteros, pero la verdad salió a la luz y terminó ese problema. Aunque siguen más, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: Jajaja y así como la metí ya la deseché XD, la arpía falló en su cometido junto con los demás, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **A los favoritos seguidores y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **11 de noviembre 2015**


	10. Amor en el ambiente

_**Algo tarde lo sé. Para lo que no saben las nuevas, me he conseguido un nuevo trabajo que acapara la mayor parte de mi tiempo, por lo que creo que el fic ahora se actualizará los fines de semana, no lo dejaré, sólo pido paciencia.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **Amor en el ambiente**.

.

—Octubre, noviembre, diciembre…

Todas estaban atentas viendo el calendario de pared que estaba en la cocina, Stormfly hojeaba los últimos meses y escribía con un plumón color rojo en los pequeños espacio que dejaban para notas. Estaban iniciando el mes de octubre y se estaban organizando para comenzar el estricto entrenamiento antes de las olimpiadas.

—Serán tres semanas de práctica para el programa corto, lo terminaremos los primeros días de noviembre, descansarás una semana y después seguiremos con el entrenamiento del programa largo, luego una semana para ensayar ambos programas y por último una semana de descanso.

Stormfly escribió en todos los pequeños espacios, que marcaban como "Entrenar", "Descanso", "Entrenar", "Entrenar ambos", "Descanso" y marcó como importante las siguientes fechas:

21 de diciembre: "Viaje a Berserk"

22 de diciembre: "Inauguración de los juegos."

23 de diciembre: "Programa corto".

24 de diciembre: "Noche Buena".

25 de diciembre: "Navidad".

26 de diciembre: "Programa largo".

El resto de los días eran dedicados a otros juegos de invierno, la clausura de los juegos se haría 5 de Enero, hasta ese entonces estarían en Berserk.

—Que ocurrentes los organizadores de los juegos, hacerlo en plenas festividades navideñas. —Comentó Astrid cruzada de brazos, viendo atentamente el montón de notas que había dejado su entrenadora en cada cuadrito del calendario.

—Eso les conviene a Berserk, ya ves que presumen de su hermoso panorama navideño pues está a casi en el epicentro de "muérete de frio".

—Yo digo que es algo muy romántico. —Dijo Luggy dando un suspiro largo, viendo soñadoramente donde decía "Navidad". — ¿Se imaginan? estar con un muchacho guapo, en medio de toda esa nieve y el frio, abrazaditos para conservar el calor.

La muchachita se abrazó con sus rechonchitos brazos, mientras cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba estar en aquel lugar acompañada de un compañero de secundaria que le gustaba, "Hookfang". Empezó a tararear y a sonrojarse imaginándose más cosas, mientras que Stormfly, Astrid y el invisible Hiccup la veían con una mueca de confusión.

—Mejor que Fishlegs no te escuche hablar así o te va a regañar. —Advirtió Stormfly volviendo su atención al calendario.

— ¡Ay!, a ustedes dos les falta un novio que las saque a pasear. —Se quejó Luggy inflando los cachetes al ver que las dos chicas parecían diferir en su idea, se alejó resoplando sintiéndose poco comprendida.

" _Adolescencia"_. Suspiró Hiccup.

—Más bien pubertad. —corrigió Astrid.

— ¿Pubertad? —Preguntó Stormfly sin entender a Astrid, en cuanto notó que Astrid reía nerviosa sospechó que de nuevo estaba juagando con su amigo imaginario. Se burlaría de ella, sin embargo, su celular sonó con un leve timbre.

Atendió el mensaje, en cuanto leyó el nombre de quién lo enviaba se sonrojó sintiéndose tonta por estar apenada.

— ¿Qué pasa Storm?

—Nada… nada… ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?

— ¿Quién te envió un mensaje? —Preguntó Astrid con curiosidad.

—Nada, digo na-nadie. —Empezó a sudar en frio.

Apagó el celular sin darse cuenta, (porque no lo veía) que Hiccup había curioseado en el aparato, leyendo el nombre del periodista en el mensaje.

"¡Es de Tannlos!"

— ¡¿Tannlos?! —Gritó Astrid sorprendida, mientras que Stormfly abrió la boca de la sorpresa al pensar que ya la habían descubierto. — ¿Qué te escribió?... ¿desde cuándo se hablan? Cuenta… cuenta.

— ¡Astrid Hofferson! ¡A entrenar! —Ordenó Stormfly con tono autoritario ocultando el celular contra su pecho, le señaló la salida de la casa para que se adelantara a la pista de hielo, mientras ella atendía algunos "asuntos".

La patinadora resopló haciendo un berrinche, pero vio que Hiccup se reía, tal parece que había leído el mensaje, le preguntaría a él que tanto le había escribido el periodista, y el fantasma siguiéndole la corriente la motivó a que saliera de una vez para poderle contar con lujo y detalle el pequeño pero significativo mensaje.

Una vez sola en la cocina, Storm tomó un respiro, de nuevo prendió el celular para leer de nuevo el pequeño mensaje que le había enviado Tannlos.

" **Espero que tengas buen día :P"**

—Que tonto. —respiró cansada y recordó como había empezado todo.

.

.

 _La desesperación por no encontrar a Astrid la estaba matando, ya había indagado por todas las oficinas del primer piso sin encontrar nada ni nadie que le dijera donde estaba su amiga. Tomó el ascensor y apretó con fiereza el botón que señala el número "4", sólo esperaba que Eret y Tannlos la hubieran encontrado en alguno de los pisos inferiores._

 _En el cuarto piso, recorrió con la misma desesperación los pasillos, abriendo de golpe cada puerta que se encontrara en su camino. Se sintió impotente cuando abrió la última puerta del pasillo y esta estaba vacía._

— _¡"Srta. Stormfly"! —Escuchó la voz de Tannlos en el área de ascensores._

— _¡Tannlos! —Gritó._

 _Corrió en dirección a su voz, encontrándose al chico a medio camino que también la había escuchado._

— _Eret me envió un mensaje, Astrid está en el séptimo piso._

— _¡Démonos prisa! —Lo tomó del brazo y lo estiró con ella hacia el ascensor. — ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron?! —Gruñó desesperada al sentir que el ascensor no llegaba rápido._

— _Bueno… es que…_

— _¡Arrggg! Lo siento… tú no tienes la culpa… ni siquiera nos pusimos de acuerdo para comunicarnos. —Se golpeó la frente sintiéndose pésima por haberlo culpado._

 _El ascensor llegó y rápidamente lo abordaron, Tannlos apretó el botón con el número 7 y lentamente, a los ojos de Stormfly, se cerraron las puertas._

— _Tienes razón. —Dijo Tannlos de la nada, desviando su mirada hacia el techo del ascensor pues Stormfly lo vio con una gran incógnita en su cabeza. —No dijimos cómo comunicarnos. —Explicó sin atreverse a verla. — ¿Me puedes… pasar… tu… número? —Pidió tímidamente, era obvio que su petición tenía una doble intención._

— _Mi…_

 _Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el séptimo piso, Stormfly postergó la plática, aun así se sintió incomoda sin saber qué hacer realmente, luego de reflexionar y ver cómo le había ayudado fue lo que la motivó para animarse a dárselo. Al principio pensó que sólo lo tendría ahí guardado para cualquier cosa, pero se había equivocado. Justo en ese mismo día había recibido un mensaje._

" _ **Ya guardé tu numero en mis contactos, gracias "Storm", guarda el mío también".**_

— " _ **Si hombre ya lo hice"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de eso, durante los días de encierro estuvo recibiendo uno diario, todos diciendo el mismo mensaje **"que tengas buen día :P",** Todos terminando con el emoticón ese que de cierta manera le molestaba pero a la vez se le hacía tan tierno.

Guardó su celular, generalmente después de contestarle "tú también", una respuesta muy seca, pero muy de ella. Ahora sólo debía esperar otro día para recibir un nuevo mensaje.

O eso creyó.

El celular de nuevo empezó a sonar, un nuevo mensaje.

" **¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?"**

Se alteró al leer la pregunta, eso sólo significaba una cosa: la invitaría a salir. No quería responderle; se le hacía un chico muy lindo, menor que ella; no quería darle a pensar cosas que no eran, o más bien ella no quería nada con nadie, ya había tenido suficiente con su anterior relación como para decepcionarse de por vida. No quería sufrir como en aquel entonces, no quería ese dolor, se tocó el vientre recordando cuál había sido el resultado y el final de esa relación.

El celular vibró de nuevo, otro mensaje.

" _ **¿quieres salir conmigo? Conozco un buen lugar donde hacen buenos platillos de pollo y pescado".**_

Sonrió, ese chico necesitaba una chica de su edad, no una acabada como ella, pensó que tal vez debería dejárselo claro. Ya no quería ilusionarlo, ni ella quería hacerse ideas tontas en su cabeza. Pero no lo haría por mensajes, tenía que hacerlo frente a frente.

— **Sí, está bien. ¿Dónde te veo?**

Rápidamente un mensaje llegó, decía la hora y la dirección de un restaurante que ya había visto en el centro de la ciudad y al cual nunca había entrado, y con un solo **"Ok"** terminó el juego de los mensajes.

.

.

— Eret… ¡aceptó! —Brincó Tannlos emocionado desde escondite.

—Felicidades niños, ¿para cuándo?

—Mañana, 7 de la noche… y tengo que… ¡dioses! ¿Qué me debo de poner?, ¿debería cortarme el cabello?... o tal vez….o tal vez…

Eret al ver la desesperación de su aprendiz, decidió dejarle el día libre; él espiaría a Astrid por su propia cuenta, mientras Tannlos se tranquilizaba y se decidía que hacer con la maraña que tenía por cabello. El chico no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar el ofrecimiento y abandonó el escondite antes de que lo descubrieran.

Mientras tanto Eret se cambió de lugar al ver que varios periodistas se acercaron al barandal de la casa Ingerman, Astrid saldría por primera vez después de los escándalos con Drago Bludvist. Vio que empezó a ser acechada por ellos, todos queriendo preguntar al mismo tiempo, Luggy y Fishlegs tuvieron que intervenir para quitárselos de encima, mientras esta corría en dirección contraria a donde estaba él, viendo esto se fue detrás de las cuadras para interceptarla en otro punto.

.

.

" _Que molestos, pensé que ya había acabado este problema"._

—No, esos nunca se rinden… por lo menos ya no son ese cuarteto de ineptos.

Astrid corría tratando de evadir a los reporteros que fue dejando cada vez más atrás, pero se estaba desviando mucho de su camino principal, tendría que ver la forma de regresar; entonces se vio entre la espada y la pared pues llegó al final de la calle que daba a una avenida transitada, se regresó por el mismo lugar metiéndose en un callejón, Hiccup le servía de guía y le decía si estaba libre de reporteros.

" _Hay uno que se acerca"_ Advirtió el fantasma desde lo alto.

—Que fastidio. —Astrid empezó a caminar en reversa sintiéndose acorralada, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola a un callejón muy estrecho y oscuro. Gritó alterada, y llena de adrenalina aplicó su técnica de patada contra su agresor, dándole justo en el estómago.

" _Astrid, ¿Estás bien?"_ Hiccup acudió a ella en cuanto la vio siendo sostenida por un hombre, el sentimiento de no poder ayudarla de nuevo lo invadió, sin embargo cualquier mal pensamiento se desvaneció al ver que de quién se trataba.

— ¡Eret! —La patinadora se sintió mal al ver que su atacante no era más que Eret, quien ahora se revolcaba del dolor en el piso por la patada que le había dado. —Cuanto lo siento… no fue mi intención… bueno en realidad… ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?! ¡No me asustes así!

—Sí, mi culpa. —Admitió Eret aun con dolor y se levantó encorvado aun sintiendo el golpe en su estómago. —Una patada digna de una deportista olímpica.

Astrid se avergonzó por el cumplido, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Hiccup pues dio un respingo, y luego miró acusadoramente a Eret, pensando que quién se creía aquel reportero; él y sólo él podía adular a su amiga. Mientras tanto, Eret trató de explicar sus intenciones de haberla interceptado de esa manera, sin embargo, escucharon unos pasos apresurados y voces en su dirección, Hiccup se asomó y advirtió a Astrid que los reporteros estaban cerca, la rubia desesperada miró por todos lados sin saber por dónde esconderse.

—Ven por aquí.

Eret la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con ella por el estrecho callejón, doblando otra calle que los llevó de nuevo a la manzana donde vivía, luego la condujo hacia donde le indicó que había dejado su auto estacionado, y como un caballero se ofreció a llevarla a la pista de patinaje.

—Gracias, Eret, me salvaste. —Dijo Astrid con la confianza de llamarlo por su nombre.

—Lo que sea para que esos malditos no te molesten.

El nuevo comentario de su parte hizo sonrojar a Astrid, mientras que Hiccup hacía un puchero desde la parte trasera del auto, estuvo atento a los movimientos de su amiga, quien se encorvó avergonzada, y lo que más le molestó es que ella parecía analizar la mano que Eret le había tomado.

Por parte de Astrid, se sentía muy abochornada de estar con un hombre mucho mayor que ella en un auto, se miró la mano recordando la mano de Eret sobre la de ella y como la había ayudado gentilmente con el problema de los reporteros.

" _¿Por qué te miras tanto la mano?"_ Preguntó Hiccup molesto, con cierto tono de exigencia en su voz.

—Arggg… ¡¿a ti qué?! —Respondió enrojecida.

— ¿Disculpa? —Eret era ajeno a lo que pasaba con su patinadora predilecta.

—No, nada, jajaja. —rio fingidamente mientras fulminaba discretamente a Hiccup con la mirada, este la veía de igual manera.

—Me alegro que estemos ahora los dos solos.

El comentario de Eret terminó con la batalla de miradas entre la patinadora y el fantasma.

— ¿A-a qué te re-fieres?

—Bueno, es que a veces es difícil poder hablar contigo, con todo ese entrenamiento y tú sabes… los reporteros y los problemas en que te han metido.

—Sí, ha sido difícil. —Expresó con nerviosismo.

—Pero bueno, no te quiero mortificar ahora… ¡mira! Llegamos a tu destino, preciosa.

Hiccup rechinó los dientes al escuchar cómo le había dicho, ella era "su lady" y sólo él podía apodarla y halagarla.

Sin notar los berrinches de Hiccup y tratando de hacer caso omiso a la adulación de Eret, Astrid bajó rápidamente del auto tratando de sacarse aquellas ideas extrañas en su cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, Eret.

—Me debes dos, preciosa. —Le guiñó el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar de sobremanera.

Al fantasma lo invadieron las ganas de masacrar al reportero, ya no le cayó tan bien como antes, le molestó que se estuviera metiendo en cosas que sólo les concernían a Astrid y a él, pues sus problemas eran también sus problemas.

Siguió observando a Astrid, ahora esta parecía estar ida, la comparó con Luggy cuando se imaginaba con el mentado Hookfang, no le gustó para nada verla así. Pero no podía hacer ni exigir nada en su posición, después de todo ya no tenía oportunidades; no le quedó de otra y fue arrastrado por Astrid al interior de la pista, ambos ignorando que otro reportero se encontraba pendiente de sus movimientos.

.

.

El día pasó normal, Astrid entrenó arduamente los saltos mientras que Stormfly pensaba en nuevas rutinas, al terminar la mandó a comer y a descansar para después pasarse a la habitual clase ballet. Al entrenamiento también le agregaría otros tipos de disciplina tales como la gimnasia para fortalecer más los músculos de la patinadora.

" _Pareces en otro mundo"_. Hiccup se había dignado hablar después del tedioso entrenamiento en donde Astrid se la había pasado suspirando y embobada. Ahora caminaban por las calles en dirección a la casa Ingerman.

—Déjame en paz.

" _Ese Eret, ¿no crees que se está metiendo en todo?"_

—No, no lo creo.

" _Mmmm, a mí no me engaña, es obvio que quiere algo más de ti"._

Astrid se sobresaltó al escuchar la insinuación de Hiccup, miró su mano estúpidamente recordando al caballeroso de Eret así como su sonrisa.

— ¿Y si así fuera a ti qué? —Respondió molesta.

" _Stormfly no te deja tener novios, recuerda, además que Eret está algo viejo para ti"._

—Storm no me prohíbe nada, y qué más da la edad de Eret, entre más maduros creo que es mejor.

" _Si te gustan los ancianos"._ Comentó con sarcasmo. _"sólo hazme un favor y no lo beses"._

— ¿Quién está hablando de besos? —Replicó molesta. —Además tú no eres nadie para decirme a quién besar…

" _¡Ah, es cierto!… yo no soy más que un fantasma molesto que se metió en tu vida"._

—Estás raro, pero de una vez te digo, yo veré, saldré y besaré a quién se me pegue la gana.

" _Pues espero estar muy lejos, no quiero asquearme"._

— ¡Ay, ya cállate!

Ambos guardaron silencio, Astrid con el ceño fruncido y sin entender la actitud del fantasma siguió su camino a su hogar, esa plática la había incomodado demasiado y pensó que si Hiccup no se hubiera puesto en ese plan le hubiera respondido lo que siempre decía. "Nunca, jamás, nadie la besaría en los labios ¡jamás!"

.

.

El día había pasado rápidamente, Stormfly por ese día se había ido a la casa que tenía ella en otro lugar, estaba en su habitación tratando de buscar un atuendo para su cita, pensó en ponerse un vestido corto, pero no se le hizo apropiado para alguien que cortara por la paz a un muchacho, al final se decidió por una falda por la mitad de la rodilla estrecha, unas botas y una saco color café.

A nadie le dijo absolutamente nada de su cita, sería cosa de un día y luego enterraría a Tannlos en los más profundo de donde fuera posible.

.

.

Astrid se encontraba demasiado molesta, pensó que había avanzado mucho con Hiccup y ahora estaban como al principio, ni él decía nada ni ella tampoco, uno se tenía que disculpar, aunque no creyó que ella fuera la que debía hacerlo, no había hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué el cambio de actitud de su compañero fantasma.

—Hiccup…—El fantasma le daba la espalda, estaba con los brazos cruzados e ignoró su llamado. Eso la hizo enojar aún más. —No me voy a disculpar por algo que ni sé qué es… así que minimiza tu berrinche sin sentido.

" _Yo sólo me preocupo por ti"._ Se excusó Hiccup sin verla. _"Creo que es momento de entrenar y sólo eso"._

—Sí, hombre… lo haré. —Resopló con fastidio y se echó en la cama dándole la espalda también.

El fantasma giró un poco su cabeza para alcanzar a verla; en aquella posición o en cualquiera no podía negarlo: Le gustaba. Le gustaba todo de ella, su atractivo físico, su mal carácter, su determinación, pero sobre todo la gentiliza que no cualquiera podía ver de ella.

Mentalmente deseó jamás haberla conocido en aquel estado, no se le hacía justo que los dioses le jugaran de esa manera, poniéndolo con una persona que jamás le correspondería.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se tuvieron que cancelar los entrenamientos, en parte porque Stormfly dijo que no podría ir ya que estaba arreglando otros asuntos y además porque el día sorprendió a la pequeña familia con un nuevo escándalo.

" _ **El amor de Astrid Hofferson".**_

Estaba en los encabezados de los periódicos de Berk.

— ¡Astrid! ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó Fishlegs como un padre que regaña a su hija.

La chica recién se levantaba cuando empezó a ser regañada, tomó el periódico con fiereza y vio las fotografías de Eret y ella en el auto de él, alguien los había espiado y ahora habían hecho un nuevo rumor nombrado de la manera más cursi. "El amor de Astrid Hofferson".

—Gobber está molesto. —Informó Fishlegs. —Me dijo: "Recién salen de un escándalo y ¿ahora esto?" —imitó haciendo ademanes exagerados.

—Fishlegs, esto es mentira yo no…

—Y también están en la televisión. —Llegó Luggy con ellos con el control del televisor.

Tanto patinadora como representante corrieron hacia la sala, en la televisión daban la exclusiva que mentía acerca de un romance entre Eret y ella; las comentaristas daban su opinión acerca de las diferencia de edades e incluso empezaron a especular de un amor prohibido.

—¡Arrggg, malditos medios!

" _¿Ves? Te lo dije… que no era bueno que se metiera en todos nuestros asuntos"._

— ¡Cállate! ¡Esto es mentira!

—Pues habrá que desmentirlos, Gobber me recordó que no quiere escándalos como los de Stormfly en el pasado. —Dijo Fishlegs con seriedad.

Pronto Astrid cesó de gruñir al escucharlo, pensó en Stormfly, su pobre amiga, ahora entendía porque ella misma le advertía sobre las relaciones, mientras que a Hiccup le causó curiosidad aquel comentario.

—Están esos reporteros allá afuera otra vez—Informó Luggy viendo desde la ventana.

Los chicos se acercaron a la ventana, efectivamente era cierto, ahora había más reporteros invadiendo su propiedad que si no fuera por el portón que los protegía se estuvieran metiendo en su casa.

—De nuevo hay que encerrarnos hasta que se vayan. —Pidió Fishlegs sin cambiar su semblante, ahora se tomaba más serio el papel de representante y tutor sustituto.

Astrid asintió como niña regañada y sin nada más que hacer se retiró a su habitación. Se echó en la cama queriendo olvidarse de todo.

" _¿Astrid?"_

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con fastidio.

" _¿Qué pasó exactamente con Stormfly?"_

La chica dio un gran suspiro, no se le hacía correcto contar cosas que no le correspondía, pero Hiccup era ya una persona de confianza para ella; se sentó en la cama para contarle la historia de su amiga.

.

.

 **7:00 pm**

Había llegado al restaurante a la hora acordada, aun no pasaba un minuto después de las 7 y Stormfly ya se había impacientado.

— ¡Hola! Llegaste.

El gritó de Tannlos la alertó, fijó su mirada hacia el chico que corría animado hacia donde estaba ella, lo notó extraño. ¿Se había cortado el cabello?

—Eh… tu… tu cabello. —Balbuceó.

—Sí. —se rascó el cabello avergonzado. —Creo que estaba muy largo.

No se lo había dejado ni muy corto, pero definitivamente ya no le cubría gran parte del rostro, su cara se veía más despejada y de esa manera se podía apreciar mejor el color de sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Entramos?

Tannlos señaló la entrada, y se adelantó para abrirle la puerta a su cita, como todo buen caballero, Stormfly apenada sólo agradeció tímidamente, se empezaba a sentir como una adolescente.

El reportero había hecho una reservación y pronto fueron llevados a su mesa para evitar filas. El mesero llegó ofreciendo bebidas para iniciar, Tannlos pidió una bebida con algo de alcohol, mientras que Stormfly escogió lo mismo que él, luego leyeron la carta, el chico le dio la libertad para que ordenara lo que quisiera no importando el precio.

Sintiéndose aún más apenada, Storm pidió un plato sencillo a base de pollo con verduras, mientras que Tannlos filete de pescado. Durante el tiempo antes de que llegaran los platillos y durante la comida, Tannlos estuvo hablando de cosas banales tales como algunas de sus anécdotas durante la universidad. Stormfly se limitaba a escuchar o hacer breves comentarios, no quería conversar mucho por temor a dejarse llevar en la plática que la hiciera retractarse de sus planes iniciales.

Cuando la cena terminó, rechazó la idea de un postre y sólo ordenaron más bebidas.

— ¿Te gustó la comida? —Preguntó Tannlos inseguro, pensando que estaba aburriendo a la chica.

—Sí, estuvo deliciosa… muchas gracias.

—A ti, es decir…—Se sonrojó. —Nunca creía que aceptaras salir conmigo.

Stormfly vio cómo su cita reía nerviosamente, creyó que era el momento de dejarle en claro cuáles eran sus pensamientos, no sin antes cerciorarse de que realmente ese chico buscaba algo con ella.

—Tannlos…—Habló con seriedad captando la atención del reportero. — ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres conmigo?

El chico se ruborizó aún más, no esperaba que esa chica fuera tan directa, respiró, se lo diría, daba igual pues sus sentimientos no cambiarían.

—Creo que es obvio… tú me atraes. —Confesó con pena. Tanto él como ella bajaron la cabeza, uno avergonzado y la otra mordiéndose el labio con nervios. —Aunque sé que no nos conocemos mucho, me atraes, es decir, me gustas.

—Gra-gracias. —se sintió tonta, tembló, debía cortarlo de acuerdo a lo planeado. —Pero yo no… yo no quiero nada con nadie… lo siento.

Tannlos por dentro se abochornó más, trató de contenerse ante ese rechazo, la sensación de estupidez lo empezó a invadir. Stormfly notó su incomodidad, ya no quería estar ahí. Se puso de pie, sacó algo de dinero y pagó su parte de la cena.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —El chico reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para detenerla.

—Lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño… yo mejor me voy.

—No, no, no, no.

La detuvo del brazo y le pidió sentarse nuevamente, los demás comensales los miraron con curiosidad, Tannlos reflexionó que tal vez no era el lugar más conveniente para hablar. Sin soltar a Stormfly que no decía ni una palabra, pagó todo dejando dinero de más, tomó el dinero de ella para regresárselo después, luego la encaminó a la salida.

Una vez afuera, Stormfly se zafó de su agarre no se atrevía a verlo.

—Por favor, ¿podemos hablar con más tranquilidad?

—No hay nada de qué hablar, entiende, búscate a una chica de tu edad, creo que estoy algo grandecita para ti.

— ¿Es lo que te incomoda?

Stormfly gruñó entre dientes, apretó sus puños, se quería ir pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

—No, pero… tampoco busco nada. —Se excusó. — ¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas afuera.

—Pero tú eres la que me gusta, desde que te vi con Hofferson, luego observarte, lo dedicada y fuerte que eres, eres sorpréndete. Me encanta tu trayectoria tanto personal como profesional.

— ¡Ja! —Rio con sarcasmo. — ¿y de seguro sabes porque ya no seguí patinando profesionalmente?

Tannlos no comprendió su comentario, sin embargo le causó intriga, era algo que se había cuestionado en el pasado y que ella lo mencionara probablemente tenía algo que ver con aquel afán de decir que no quería nada con nadie. Recordó lo que una vez Eret le dijo cuándo le contó que ella era la entrenadora de Astrid, sobre otros motivos que rondaban en aquel suceso.

— ¿Por qué ya no patinaste de manera profesional? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

La chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo, le parecía increíble que como reportero no supiera, pensó que todo el mundo lo sabía o al menos la parte externa de la historia. Sus ojos se humedecieron al momento que recordó los malos momentos que pasó por causa de personas que tenían la misma profesión del chico, además de aquel que le rompió el corazón y destrozó su vida.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Tannlos se asustó al ver que empezó a estremecerse, pero la chica no reaccionó la tomó del brazo y la guio hacia un parque cercano donde se sentaron en una de las bancas.

—Te lo contaré. —Dijo Stormfly más tranquila. Su fortaleza se había derrumbado como el pasado, pero al menos no se sintió juzgada como aquella vez. —Sólo espero que así comprendas por qué no quiero nada con nadie.

Tannlos sólo asintió aunque no estuvo de acuerdo con lo último.

—El que abandonara el patinaje fue en parte porque…—Respiró y miró al cielo evocando los recuerdos. —Tenía 22 años y conocí a un muchacho, pensé que era bueno y todo eso. —Rio sarcásticamente. —Me motivaba a seguir patinando, y yo caí como tonta, después le molestó que nunca tuviera tiempo para él que terminé por dejar mi profesión y luego… y luego…—Su voz se empezó a quebrar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó el chico sintiendo ira por dentro.

—Me enteré que estaba casado. —confesó apenada. —Y lejos de enfrentarme se fue… se fue con su familia… dejándome avergonzada, y luego los medios… ellos hicieron pública la noticia, jamás sentí tanta vergüenza que… que...

— ¿Qué?

—Me enojé tanto, me sentí estúpida por abandonar mi profesión, que un día, un semana precisamente que él se fue, decidí retomar para tratar de limpiar mi imagen, ese día patiné y patiné, salté y salté y me caí una y otra vez… lo único que quería era sacar toda aquella frustración, luego intenté hacer un Axel y caí boca abajó dándome un fuerte golpe, no pude levantarme, sentí gran dolor…

— ¿Te rompiste un hueso?

Stormfly negó con la cabeza. —Fue más que eso, no pude levantarme, empecé a sangrar…sintiendo un gran dolor en mi vientre…

Tannlos quedó anonado, sólo con aquel dato se dio cuenta a donde iba todo eso, sin embargo dejó que Stormfly siguiera narrándole, no quería suponer de más.

—Un encargado de la pista me vio,… llamó a una ambulancia que me llevó al hospital, ahí es donde me dijeron… estaba embarazada, no lo sabía, y por mis tonterías lo aborté.

— ¿Embarazada?—Tannlos tardó en procesar la información. —pero… pero… ¡no te culpes!, estabas estresada…es decir, no fue tu culpa, el maldito ese te llevó a todo a eso… ¿Dónde quedó él? ¿Lo supo?

—No. Yo asumí mi responsabilidad. —Se limpió las lágrimas hipeando levemente entre palabras. —Después de eso, tardé meses en asimilarlo, Astrid fue una de las que me ayudó, ella fue de las pocas personas que me visitó al hospital y después de que salí, sin cuestionarme acerca de nada. A los medios tuve que mentirles acerca de aquel suceso… todos pensaron que me había lesionado.

—Oh… eso lo entiendo, entonces Astrid y tú… ¿Ya se conocían?

—La conocí cuando tenía 20 años, ella apenas se estaba iniciando de nuevo en la disciplina después de algunos problemas por los que había pasado, me había cautivado su historia y le había dado la oportunidad de ver uno de mis entrenamientos. Luego supe que no tenía entrenadora y me ofrecí… ya conocía el lado malo del patinaje, no quería que ella pasara lo mismo que yo pasé….por eso… volviendo a lo anterior ¿comprendes por qué no quiero nada con nadie?

—Sí, lo comprendo. —respondió Tannlos sonriendo levemente. —sólo pienso que pasaste por momentos duros que de seguro aun tratas de superar y creo que ahora te admiro más.

Stormfly dio un grito ahogado, le era imposible creerlo, ¿por qué él parecía tan diferente a aquel hombre que la había engañado y que la había hecho sufrir y hacer una tontería?

—Tú me ayudaste indirectamente a que mis días fueran menos pesados y más amenos. —Confesó avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó confundida, limpiando los retazos de las lágrimas.

Ahora Tannlos fue el que dio un respiro largo miró al cielo tratando de sincerarse tal como ella lo había hecho.

—Pues verás, yo llegué aquí a la capital a petición de mis padres, pensaron que debía seguir con mi vida después de…

— ¿De?

—Mi hermano. —Suspiró. —Tuvo un accidente y él…—Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, mientras su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente y sin esperarlo lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Stormfly le sorprendió aquella reacción, se preocupó y actuó de acuerdo a lo que pensó era correcto y lo abrazó protectoramente. Además de Astrid y de ella jamás había visto sufrir así a una persona.

—Tranquilo. —Pidió suplicante.

—Luego pensé…—siguió hablando entre sollozos. —que trabajar con Eret me haría tratar de regresar a mi vida habitual, pero en realidad lo que lo hizo fue haberte conocido…

Empezó a balbucear demasiadas cosas que apenas entendibles para la entrenadora, Stormfly no deshizo su abrazo y lo reconfortó, le pareció increíble la manera en que se estaban entendiendo, pensó que tal vez no eran tan alocado el corresponderle. Lo hizo levantar su cara, Tannlos avergonzado se limpió las lágrimas, lo que estaba evitando hacerlo lo había hecho. Mientras tanto la chica lo miró con un sonrisa acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Tranquilo… ¿quieres contarme bien?

Un nuevo suspiro de parte de él le dio entender que así lo haría, se acomodaron en la banca de tal modo que estuvieran cómodos para escuchar ahora acerca de la vida personal de Tannlos, de quien se enteró que su apellido era Haddock.

.

.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó, es por eso que Storm siempre trata de cuidarme.

Astrid había terminado de contar la historia de su amiga, Hiccup estaba impresionado, comprendió los comentarios de Stormfly y la hizo admirarla tanto como admiraba Astrid, definitivamente el mundo del patinaje también podía tener sus lados oscuros.

" _No tengo palabras…"_

—Eso supuse. —Comentó con sarcasmo.

Se echó de nuevo en la cama quería descansar y relajarse; eran más de las 9 de la noche y aun se escuchaba el ajetreo de los reporteros que estaban afuera de su casa y eso le impedía concentrarse. — ¡Ahh! Ya no lo soporto. Los correré ahora mismo.

" _No creo que sea prudente salir"._ Advirtió el fantasma, pero Astrid poca importancia le tomó y salió de la habitación dando sonoros y molestos pisotones.

La patinadora salió de la casa con el ceño fruncido, queriendo gritarles unas cuantas verdades a aquellos reporteros que no hacían más que molestar.

— ¡LARGO! —demandó con exigencia. — ¡Déjenos en paz! ¡A sus casas!

Pero la multitud en vez de obedecer más enloqueció al ver que su objetivo había salido, empujaron el barandal de la casa que los separaba de ella, tanto fue el movimiento y la desesperación que uno de ellos se atrevió a abrir la reja que aún no estaba con candando, invadiendo junto con los demás reporteros la propiedad privada.

Hiccup y Astrid miraron incrédulos que se hubieran atrevido a aquello, ahora tenían que correr a la casa, sin embargo de la nada una bomba de gas cayó en medio de aquel campo de "batalla". Esta explotó creando un gas abrumador que afectó la visibilidad tanto de los reporteros como de la deportista.

— ¡Por aquí, Astrid!

Eret apareció aun lado de ella, ofreciéndole su mano para salir de ahí.

" _¿Qué? ¿Eret? ¿Él fue el que lanzó eso?"._ Se quejó Hiccup al ver al causante de aquel desastre. Miró a Astrid dudosa de acompañarlo mientras se ahogaba también con el pestilente gas. _"¡Anda! ¡Llegó tu príncipe!"_

Tomándose aquel comentario de Hiccup como una burla, Astrid tomó la mano de Eret para acompañarlo a donde la pondría a "salvo" además para hacer rabiar al fantasma, y lo logró, Hiccup rabió al ver lo que había provocado, ahora Eret se la llevaba a su auto, y condujeron hacia su departamento pues según este tenía algo importante que decirle.

Llegando ahí, Astrid dudó en pasar aunque saber que compartía el departamento con Tannlos la tranquilizó.

—Ahora vuelvo, iré por unas cosas. —Comentó Eret dejándola en el recibidor, entrando él a lo que parecía ser su habitación.

Astrid observó el departamento, algo desordenado a su parecer, había algunos libreros con algunos libros y retratos, así como una enorme ventana al frente donde tenía una base donde había fotografías. Como si fuera su casa, caminó hacia la ventana para ver las fotografías.

" _¿Qué pasó con las advertencias de Stormfly y Fishlegs? Dudo que a ellos les guste que estés a estas horas de la noche en el departamento de un hombre"._

El comentario de Hiccup la hizo desistir de sus intenciones, ya estaba harta de sus insinuaciones.

—Cállate. ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó con burla.

" _¡Ja! ¿Celoso yo? Sólo me preocupo por ti… eres una niñita que no sabe nada de adultos"._

—Sí como no… ¿qué puede pasar?

" _Eret tiene una cara de pervertido, qué pasa si…"_

La imaginación de Hiccup lo llevó tanto a él y Astrid en donde se veía una escena donde el depravado de Eret acorralaba a la frágil y delicada damisela para aprovecharse de ella.

— ¡Que pervertido eres! —acusó Astrid sonrojada.

" _O puede ser más agresivo…"_

De nuevo Hiccup dejó volar su imaginación, donde Eret tomaba a la fuerza a la patinadora para llevarla a su cama y…

— ¡CALLÁTE! —el grito de Astrid se escuchó por todo el departamento. — ¡Eres un pervertido! ¿De dónde sacas todo eso?

" _¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Un pervertido?!"._ Dijo ofendido. _"Soy un caballero que se preocupa por ti"._

—Eres un depravado. —Replicó Astrid tan roja como un tómate.

— ¿Disculpa, dijiste algo? —Eret llegó a la estancia, trayendo consigo varios libros que puso sobre una mesita en la sala.

Lentamente se acercó a Astrid, tenía una sonrisa que para Hiccup era la de un degenerado, Astrid también pensó lo mismo y ahora que lo veía bien, Eret era mucho más alto que ella, incluso que Hiccup, no sabía si su fuerza iba a ser suficiente para detenerlo de cualquiera que fueran sus intenciones, y cada vez lo tenía más cerca.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

" _¡Depravado!"_ Gritó Hiccup pensando lo peor _. "¡Huye Astrid!"._

— ¡No, déjame!... —Astrid caminó en reversa para evitar que se acercara a ella, Hiccup había tenido razón, pero no había por donde huir lo supo cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el librero de donde cayeron algunos libros, y otros retratos que lo adornaban. Uno de ellos un álbum fotográfico del cual se zafaron varias foto de cierta conocida.

— ¡¿Camicazi?!

Dejando el drama a un lado, Astrid tomó el álbum con curiosidad, en él había varias fotos de Camicazi, no como patinadora sino como una persona común y corriente en un día normal.

— ¡Ahhh! —Eret tembló nervioso y le arrebató apenado el álbum y recogió a gran velocidad los otros libros y retratos. —Es que ella… ¡ella! —Gritó apresurado. —Ella…

— ¿Te gusta Camicazi? —Se burló Astrid. — ¿No estás algo viejo? ¡Pervertido!

—Es que ella es tan linda tanto fuera y dentro de la pista. —Explicó Eret nervioso protegiendo sus preciadas fotos. —Además no soy tan viejo, 10 años no son nada, cuando ella tenga 25 tendré 35, será perfecto.

Astrid resopló cansada y se sentó en el sofá, dándole oportunidad a Eret de tranquilizarse y acomodar el desorden, en especial las fotografías de Tannlos, pues eran de su preciado hermano.

— ¿Ya ves Hiccup? Tú pensando cosas raras. —Regañó con simpatía.

" _Lo sé"_ Dijo e muchacho rascándose el cabello, la barbilla y la pierna. _"Supongo que me pasé de mal pensado con él"._

Cuando Eret se tranquilizó y más o menos ordenó las cosas, acudió con Astrid para mostrarle algo en lo que llevaba trabajando.

—Esto era lo que quería mostrarte.

Le pasó una libreta, que parecía más bien un diario de su vida profesional, todas sus competiciones archivadas en aquellas hojas, tanto con comentarios y fotografías, terminando justo en la última competencia.

—Falta documentar obvio los juegos olímpicos… además….

— ¿Además? —Preguntó Astrid con curiosidad, sintiéndose de cierta forma halagada con aquel trabajo.

—Quisiera pedirte una entrevista exclusiva después de tu participación en las olimpiadas. —Pidió con entusiasmo.

La patinadora rio ante su petición, ¿tanta atención sólo para eso?, pero se lo debía la había estado ayudando.

—Está bien, Eret Eretson… tendrás una exclusiva con Astrid Hofferson, es una promesa.

— ¡Genial! —El reportero se emocionó al ver su propósito cumplido.

—Si es todo, creo que me iré a casa, ya es muy tarde. —Anunció Astrid poniéndose de pie.

—Déjame llevarte, me siento responsable con lo que están diciendo los medios de nosotros.

—No te preocupes, mientras sepamos que no es cierto estaré bien. Y descuida volveré por mi cuenta, no quiero que Camicazi piense después otras cosas. —le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.,

Eret se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear incoherencias, sin embargo, Astrid ya no le prestó atención y salió del departamento.

Una vez fuera del edificio, se desvió para hacia un mirador cercano que daba vista a un canal, necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

—Qué día tan largo.

" _Sí, tal parece que todo lo malinterpretamos"._

—Habla por ti… estuviste muy molesto ahora.

" _Bueno eso es… por"._ Se apenó sin saber que decir.

—Yo sólo quería decirte que no me interesa nada de eso por el momento, sólo me importa enfocarme en las olimpiadas.

" _Comprendo, Mi lady"_ Contestó apenado.

Ambos empezaron a admirar el oscuro panorama que los rodeaba, salvo por las pocas luces que mostraban varios barcos que aun transitaban en el agua.

" _Astrid…"._ Habló Hiccup sin verla. _"¿Nunca te has enamorado?"_

Con aquella pregunta Astrid se encogió queriendo ocultar su vergüenza detrás de su flequillo.

— ¡Claro que no!

" _No te creo…"_

—Bueno, la verdad es que…—Gruñó. —No creo que cuente… pero…digamos que…

" _¿qué?"_

—Curioso fantasma molesto…—Insultó, luego dio un resoplido, ya había hablado y ahora debía terminar o no se lo quitaría de encima. —Digamos que tuve un amor platónico como a los siete u ocho años, no me acuerdo bien.

" _¿Amor platónico?"_

— ¡Sí!, ¿contento? Eso es todo.

Hiccup se burló al verla más sonrojada, quería saber detalles, se le hizo muy tierno eso del amor platónico, empezó a preguntar acerca de eso, pero Astrid se negó a hablar de aquello, enfureciéndose y gruñendo de manera graciosa (para él).

" _Sólo dime ¿Cómo era?"_ Era el último intento por hacerla hablar, antes de entrar a casa, en todo el recorrido no había obtenido nada de información.

—Ya te dije… no me acuerdo. —Resopló Astrid antes de entrar a la casa, los reporteros se habían ido así que no tuvo problemas para adentrarse a la casa.

" _No me creo eso"._

—Está bien. —resopló. —Mayor que yo… eh…ojos azules, cabello negro.

" _Lo estás inventando"_ se burló.

—Ay, no sé para qué te lo dije.

Astrid entró a la casa arrepentida de haberle contado sobre aquel amor platónico, ya quería dormirse, estaba agotada y era el único momento en que Hiccup se callaba.

— ¡Astrid Hofferson!

La voz conjunta de Fishlegs y Stormfly la asustaron, puesto que los dos la estaban esperando en la entrada de la casa, ambos con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué son estás horas de llegar? —Regañó Fishlegs señalando el reloj que marca las 11:30 de la noche.

" _¡Uy creo que estás en problemas!"_

—Cállate. —Balbuceó, sin mover demasiado la boca.

— ¿No estuviste con…?—Preguntó Stormfly preocupada, insinuando claramente a Eret.

— ¡No! Es decir sí, pero ya todo quedó aclarado… no tengo nada con él si es lo que piensan.

— ¡Ya dejen de regañarla! —Intervino Luggy llegando. — ¡Más bien ya díganle!

— ¿Decirme qué? —Preguntó intrigada, mucho más al ver que Stormfly y Fishlegs se vieron entre sí.

— ¡Tienes visita! —Informó Luggy. — ¡Y es tan apuesto! —Dijo soñadoramente dando un suspiro largo.

" _¿visitas a estas horas?"_ Se desconcertó Hiccup.

Fishlegs le indicó que los siguiera justo a la sala donde había un muchacho sentado en uno de los sofás, esperando cómodamente. Hiccup lo vio con curiosidad, un muchacho de complexión delgada, se veía como de su edad, tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, este al ver que entró la familia se puso de pie como todo un caballero.

— ¡¿Nero?! —Exclamó Astrid con sorpresa.

—Hola Astrid, ¡mira cuanto has crecido! —Saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa que hizo que Luggy suspirara enamorada.

Para la patinadora fue gran sorpresa a verlo, una persona que pensó que ya no vería, mientras que Hiccup notó que Astrid se había quedado boquiabierta y los miró tanto a ella como a él, analizándolo más a él, "mayor que ella", "cabello negro", "ojos azules".

Se asustó.

¿Acaso él era su amor platónico?

 **Continuará.**

 **Medio dramático y medio cómico, espero les haya gustado, así como Nero, el OC invitado para el fic. XD.**

 **Ahora sí, sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Jessy Brown: Ahora Hiccup de verdad sentirá verdadera competencia con la entrada de Nero, lo de Eret sólo fue mera confusión, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Sí, aunque no pueden abrazarse pero también bastó con que la hubiera escuchado, ahora se viene el otro problema. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: ese Tannlos es un ocurrente y supongo que seguirá así. Saludos.**

 **Navid: oh, adivinaste con lo de un nuevo patinador, ¿crees que sea Nero?, y mientras tanto Tannlos ya la invitó a salir, y tuvieron una primera cita dramática, pero necesaria, ya que ambos tienen su propia historia. Saludos.**

 **Shazam: no te preocupes, la escuela primero, gracias por leer y los comentarios. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel2000: Jajaja si también la imaginé con los lentes, se lo merecían los reporteros, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: Acertaste a Nero, ahora a empezar teoría de lo que hará el chico invitado. La arpía no creo que salga, no es tan importante XD. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: yeah, acertaste a Nero, ahora Hiccup si tendrá verdadero rival? Eso está por verse. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: sí pobre Hiccup, aunque sigue siendo un tierno, metiche, molesto, curioso fantasma, pero lo adoramos XD, Tannlos recibió un beso en la mejilla, pero primero aprenderán a conocerse más, después de todo Storm tiene un pasado más turbio del cual aunque no lo parezca es difícil de superar. Saludos.**

 **Dragonaj: gracias, espero que te haya gustado el drama de ahora, combinado con las tonterías de los protagonistas. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: A drago por el momento no se le mencionará, pero es obvio de que ya no seguirá con su puesto, cometió un crimen y lo pagará. La vida de Hiccup se dará en pequeños detalles, pues aún se rehúsa a saber de su pasado. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Jajaja es de lo tierno, y de lo más pervertido celoso también, una nueva faceta. ¿te gustó? XD, saludos.**

 **Zel ol: gracias por tus palabras, me encantan tu fic también XD fue uno de los que me motivó para empezar a escribir. Con respecto a lo de los hermanos, pudieron haber visto las fotos, pero el mismo Hiccup interrumpió el momento XD. Saludos.**

 **DragonViking: Jajaja me encanta como la conciencia te contradice XD, no le hagas caso, aunque es difícil ignorarla XD. Acertaste con el Oc invitado, ahora a esperar a que hará en este fic. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: XD, este capítulo fue más o menos igual, sólo agregando lo de los demás personajes, a partir de ahora serán cosas diferentes. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: XD, así es Gobber nunca fue malo, sólo estricto con respecto a los demás, queda algo que ver, ya después se conocerá más del pasado de Astrid y se unirá a lo que contó más o menos Stormfly. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Nero y Spinel son mios y por lo pronto Nero es el invitado OC, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **16 noviembre 2015.**_


	11. Caridad

**Se me hizo eterna la semana para poder actualizar, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 10: Caridad.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dientes perfectos, sonrisa radiante, ojos azules, cabellos lacio negro, alto, porte seguro, vestimenta moderna, conocía a su Astrid. Definitivamente la visita inesperada no le agradó a Hiccup.

" _¿Quién es ese tipo?"_ Reclamó con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Nero! —Exclamó Astrid, no contestando realmente a la pregunta más bien la impresión hizo decir el nombre de aquel antiguo conocido. — ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El mencionado se acercó feliz a su amiga y le dio un caluroso y amistoso abrazo, apretando con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo de Astrid, acariciando con delicadeza su espalda; Hiccup quedó boquiabierto con tal muestra de afecto y más al ver la expresión incrédula de Astrid, cuyas mejillas sólo se tornaron de un ligero rosa.

— ¿Ya se conocían? —Preguntó Luggy ensoñada.

—De hecho todos lo conocemos. —Contestó Fishlegs. —Tú también, sólo que tenías 5 años en aquel entonces.

—Así es. —Siguió Nero. —Eras tan sólo una pequeñita, Astrid tenía 10 años y yo tenía 17 años.

—Parece como hubiera sido ayer cuando vi a ambos en aquella demostración. —Dijo Stormfly suspirando. —Yo tenía 20 años, de hecho Nero fue el primero que se había ofrecido a entrenar a Astrid, aunque no estoy segura si lo dijiste jugando o era verdad.

— ¿Cómo estuvo eso? —Preguntó Luggy interesada, algo que también se había preguntado Hiccup.

—Pues verás. —Inició Nero el relato. —Yo en aquel entonces también era patinador artístico sobre hielo.

" _¡Ja, que gay!"_ Se burló el fantasma, Astrid al escucharlo se sonrojó y le dio una mirada con reproche, tratando de evitar regañarlo en frente de su conocido.

— ¡Ahora recuerdo! —gritó Luggy emocionada. —Eres ¡Nero Renvann! ganaste la medalla de plata en las olimpiadas del 2007 a los 18 años, mi hermanita te adoró.

El comentario de Luggy hizo sonrojar a Astrid, esta se golpeó la frente queriendo que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo momento.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Bromeó Nero. —Pero bueno, yo conocí a Astrid durante un entrenamiento que llevaba en la misma pista que ella; se me hizo de lo más tierno que la pequeña Astrid diera todo de sí misma sin tener a un entrenador, entonces un día ayudándola con uno de los saltos le dije:

—"Pequeña, algún día yo te entrenaré". —Imitó Astrid con una sonrisa.

—Y agregué que podríamos ser una buena pareja. —Agregó Nero ruborizando a la rubia. — ¡Claro! En el hielo… no pienses mal, aunque debo decir que los años te favorecieron mucho y ya no eres una niña sino una hermosa señorita…

La patinadora dio una risa nerviosa, sintiendo un bochorno por su cuerpo que empezaba desde lo pies y le subía hasta la cabeza. Esos de los halagos no era lo suyo y el deseo de querer golpear a todo aquel que la halagara llegaba a ella. Algo no muy factible como figura pública que era.

Mientras tanto Hiccup estaba que echaba humo por la nariz, la plática era de lo más incómoda y reconoció que Nero era muy directo con sus comentarios que hacía halagos de un nivel mayor a los de Eret, según él.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? —Preguntó Luggy rompiendo la tensión del momento.

—Como sabes, fui a las olimpiadas y gané la medalla de plata, en aquel entonces mi representante y entrenador me presionaron mucho más ya que no les gustaron mis resultados; me fue imposible volver a ver a Astrid y al final terminé por dejar el deporte antes de las olimpiadas del 2011. Para cuando quise acercarme de nuevo a ella, la señorita Stormfly ya la había tomado como su alumna, y claro, como ella es una patinadora talentosa supe que estaría mejor con ella.

—Que amable Nero. —Dijo Stormfly halagada.

Todos dieron un largo suspiro una vez que Nero terminó con el relato, pronto la habitación quedó en silencio, lo único que lograban escuchar era el tic tac del reloj antiguo de la familia Ingerman. Fishlegs carraspeó queriendo romper el silencio.

—Y Nero… ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó Fishlegs, invitando a todos a tomar asiento en los sofás de la sala.

—Cierto. —Recordó el muchacho chocando sus puños. —He visto últimamente en las noticias que tratan de dañar la imagen de Astrid, el problema ese con Drago Bludvist, y la última que vi de un supuesto romance con un periodista.

— ¡Es falso! ¡Todo es falso! —Se defendió de inmediato Astrid, y Hiccup cerca de ella asentía con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, viendo penetrantemente al chico como si este pudiese verlo.

—Eso creí, sé lo molesto que pueden ser los medios, por eso he venido a ofrecerte algo para limpiar tu imagen.

Fantasma y patinadora se sobresaltaron al escuchar al chico, Nero sonrió ampliamente y eso le dio mala espina a Hiccup, ¿acaso le propondría algo atrevido?

— ¿Has escuchado a hablar del Circus Stellarum?

—Sí, nunca he ido pero sé que hacen espectáculos con acrobacias o sobre hielo, se encuentran al oeste de Berk, cerca del mar.

—Así es, lo que no creo que sepas es que yo trabajo ahí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! —Preguntó Astrid interesada.

—Pues verás, cuando dejé el patinaje y busqué otro camino me ofrecieron trabajo ahí para representaciones en hielo, tiempo después adopté también la de las acrobacias.

— ¡Vaya, sería interesante verlo! —Comentó Stormfly impresionada.

—Sí, les recomiendo ver una de nuestras obras… aunque no vine para eso. —Dio un suspiro para soltar la noticia. —Vine para saber si quieres participar en un espectáculo para una recaudación de fondos.

— ¿Yo? —Se apuntó la rubia con incredulidad.

—Sí, tú. —Señaló Nero dando una risita. —La verdad ahora con todo el asunto de las olimpiadas cerca, está haciendo imposible llamar mucho la atención de la gente así como de donadores, así que el dueño del lugar, con mi ayuda debo decir, pensamos que para hacerlo más llamativo debíamos solicitar la cooperación de los patinadores más famosos en Berk, y no quiero que pienses mal, pero creo que eso te ayudaría mucho en la imagen con los medios.

— ¡Un momento Nero! —intervino Stormfly. —Astrid, ahora no puede… empezará el entrenamiento para las olimpiadas, tú sabes cómo es esto.

—Sí, sí lo sé. —Trató de calmarla. —No pedimos mucho, es sólo que haga una pequeña presentación, sin límite de tiempo, sin reglas ni nada por el estilo.

" _¿Qué harás Astrid?"_ Hiccup se había intrigado por aquella noble proposición, odiaba admitirlo, pero ese tipo era como el chico maravilla.

—Eh… eh… ¿pero cómo sé qué será para aquella causa? —Titubeó Astrid dudosa de la proposición.

Nero empezó a esculcarle entre los bolsillos del pantalón, sacó un pequeño papel amarillento y se lo entregó. Astrid lo leyó, tenía una dirección escrita en esta, devolvió su vista a Nero quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Aceptarás. —Dijo con seguridad. —Ve a ese lugar, a ellos se le hará llegar los donativos que recaudemos.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ve! —insistió. —Yo iré mañana, podemos encontrarnos ahí… si quieres. —Dijo algo cohibido.

Hiccup hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver la timidez repentina del tipo, mientras que Nero ignoraba que estaba siendo asesinado con la mirada del fantasma, se levantó de su lugar para retirarse.

—No quiero darte muchos detalles, ya que quiero que veas a quién irán los donativos, sólo una cosa de te digo…—Hizo una pausa para observar el nivel de interés de Astrid. —Hablé con varias figuras del patinaje y han aceptado para contribuir, entre ellos: Camicazi Burglar, que aceptó alegando que ya no tenía nada que hacer y Snotlout Jorgenson, quien junto con su equipo jugará un pequeño juego amistoso contra los Dragones de Berk como parte de un espectáculo.

— ¿Camicazi y Snotlout participarán?

Nero asintió. —Sólo faltas tú, la elegida para ir a las olimpiadas… sería un gran espectáculo si pudieras acompañarnos.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que hizo rabiar a Hiccup y que congeló a Astrid.

—Si te animas, te veo mañana.

Nero se despidió cortésmente de la familia que quedó boquiabierta ante ese inocente beso.

" _¡Astrid, Astrid, Astrid!"_ Gruñó Hiccup sonrojado, tratando de volver a la chica la realidad. _"¡ASTRID!"_

La aludida se sobresaltó al escucharlo. — ¡Cállate, me asustas! —Gritó asustando a Fishlegs y a Luggy, sólo Stormfly reía pues sabía que estaba jugando con el Sr. Fantasma.

Avergonzada por haber quedado como una loca, Astrid corrió con el papel en mano para encerrarse en la habitación.

" _Vaya, ese Nero sí que te dejó impresionada, con que un amigo del pasado ¿eh?... ¿acaso él…"_

— ¡Ay, Hiccup ni empieces! —Gruñó cortándolo en medio de sus comentarios.

Hiccup sólo le dio la espalda, haciendo uno de sus ya típicos berrinches, esto le dio oportunidad a Astrid de cambiarse de ropa, ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche y se suponía que al día siguiente ya empezaría su entrenamiento; quería dormir haciendo la paces con el fantasma que la seguía ignorando, sin embargo, desistió de hacerlo pues alguien tocó su puerta

—Soy yo. —Habló Stormfly. — ¿Puedo pasar?

Astrid le dio el pase a su entrenadora, está entró tímidamente, algo muy raro, según Astrid, y fue cuando la vio con detenimiento, en su mirada había cierto cansancio y enrojecimiento.

—Storm… ¿qué te pasó?, ¿lloraste?

En cuanto Hiccup escuchó la voz de preocupación de Astrid, olvidó sus celos para prestarle atención tanto a ella como a su entrenadora, quien parecía tener algo importante que decirle.

—Nada, estoy bien… es sólo que…—Suspiró. —Salí con Tannlos. —Reveló apenada.

Astrid dejó caer su mandíbula, una emoción la invadió por dentro, pero descartó cualquier acontecimiento bueno debido a la apariencia de su entrenadora, así que preguntó por los detalles, amenazando con golpear a Tannlos si se había atrevido a hacerle algo.

—No, no pasó nada malo. —Contó Stormfly echándose en la cama, tomando una almohada para abrazarla. —Yo quería rechazarlo, pero al final no pude y me abrí con él… le conté todo.

— ¿y qué te dijo? —Preguntó intrigada sentándose a lado de ella, mirando cierto tiempo a Hiccup que también parecía preocupado.

—Me comprendió, me dijo que no había sido mi culpa y que me admiraba y luego él también se abrió conmigo y me contó muchas cosas que la verdad también me hizo admirarlo mucho.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó pícaramente.

Stormfly se incorporó de la cama y le pegó con la almohada en la cabeza.

—No te lo diré, son sus cosas.

—Ok, ya atendí. —Exclamó tratando de no ser golpeada por la almohada. —Entonces… ¿saldrás con él?

—No me siento lista. —Respondió. —Pero le pedí que si podíamos salir como amigos, y él aceptó.

—Me siento feliz por ti, espero que él sea quien en realidad te valoré.

—¡Ay, Astrid! —Se sonrojó. —Ni que me fuera a casar con él.

" _Dile que puede ser"_ susurró Hiccup queriendo bromear con la entrenadora. Astrid hizo caso y se lo dijo, lo que terminó ganando fue otro golpe con la almohada así como la orden de ir a dormir.

Stormfly salió abochornada de la habitación, pero ya más relajada al haberle contado a alguien sobre aquella cita. Sólo en Astrid, los Ingerman y ahora Tannlos confiaba.

" _Esa Stormfly, también puede ser muy tímida si lo propone"._

— ¡Ah!… ¿ahora si me hablas? —Replicó Astrid con sarcasmo, metiéndose en la cama para dormir.

Hiccup refunfuñó sintiéndose derrotado, pues se supone que no le hablaría a su amiga, la cual parecía hacerle caso omiso a sus berrinches, suspiró cansado, no sabía porque se comportaba así, sí sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada en su posición, ella estaba viva y él muerto y aunque estuvieran cerca había una gran distancia entre ellos.

" _Astrid…"_ Murmuró con cuidado, no sabía si había conciliado el sueño pues estaba toda cubierta por la colcha.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió con fastidio.

" _Sobre tú amor platónico…"._ Habló inseguro de preguntar si era Nero esa persona.

—Hiccup, olvídate de eso, por favor. —Se adelantó Astrid, pensando que el fantasma sólo quería burlarse de aquel hecho.

" _¿Irás mañana… a dónde te invitó Nero?"_ Cambió de tema.

—Sí… ¿no tienes curiosidad? —Preguntó levantándose de la cama, prendiendo la lamparita de noche. — ¿No crees que nos ayudará con lo de las buenas acciones si lo hacemos?

" _Ah, ya ni recordaba eso, nos hemos estado separando y creo casi ya no nos importa_ ". Observó sonrojado.

Astrid se entumió, reflexionando que era cierto lo que Hiccup había dicho, tenerlo junto a ella ya era algo común, de repente sintió que el corazón se le encogía, ¿Cuándo habían dejado las buenas acciones de lado? Incluso el ayudarlo con su misión secreta de averiguar quién era él, era como si muy dentro de ella deseaba conservarlo a su lado, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

" _¿Astrid?"_

Despertó de sus pensamientos, Hiccup la miraba con curiosidad, y eso le hizo prestarle más atención, realmente tenía unos ojos verdes impresionantes como se lo había dicho a Yuyan, también un lindo cabello que de poder tocárselo le peinaría dos trencitas de lado derecho, por detrás de su oreja, un cuerpo delgado pero de seguro fuerte, siempre con aquel pantalón oscuro, botas gruesas y esa camisa verde, ¿por qué apenas era capaz de darse cuenta de todos esos detalles?

" _¿Astrid?"_

Sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó las mejillas para evitar perderse otra vez en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento. —Exclamó dándose más golpes en las mejillas. —Pero sí iré mañana a donde Nero me dijo. ¿Me acompañas? —Se sintió estúpida al preguntarle.

Pero lejos de escuchar una burla o una broma, Hiccup curvó una sonrisa de lado y asintió.

" _A donde sea Mi lady"._

.

.

Al día siguiente, después de darle una larga explicación a Stormfly sobre el porqué no haría el entrenamiento del día, y rogar porque Fishlegs le prestara un auto, Astrid y Hiccup partieron en auto rumbo a la dirección que Nero le había proporcionado.

Para no perderse, habían configurado el GPS y este le fue indicando que caminos tomar, pronto dejaron la agitada y enorme ciudad para adentrarse a los pequeños poblados de Berk.

" _Que bonitos lugares"._ Apreció Hiccup viendo el tranquilo panorama.

—Sí, me recuerda a donde crecí. —Apreció Astrid observando todo alrededor. —El lugar que Nero nos indicó está algo retirado.

" _Sólo espero que no se trate de una trampa"._ Comentó preocupado.

— ¿Nero? Claro que no, no se atrevería, no lo conocí mucho pero el tiempo en que me estuvo ayudando con algunos consejos para mi entrenamiento supe que se trata de una buena persona.

Hiccup resopló, Nero parecía ser todo un estuche de monadas que podría cautivar a cualquier chica, entre ellas a Luggy y hasta Astrid, después de todo era su amor platónico y aunque fuera admiración, Astrid lo tenía en un pedestal.

" _Sólo prométeme que si es peligroso, te irás…"_

—Claro, por eso no te preocupes. —Respondió con seguridad. —Y…gracias. —Agregó sonrosada. —Por preocuparte por mí… de poderte golpear lo haría.

" _¿Golpearme? ¿Por qué?"_ Preguntó asustado.

Más se sonrojó. — ¡Ya sabes! —exclamó apretando el volante. —Por preocuparte…y por todo lo demás.

" _¿En vez de un beso?"_ Reclamó haciendo un puchero con los labios. _"Eres extraña"._

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! —Gruñó perdiendo el control del auto por uno segundos logrando asustarse tanto a ella como a Hiccup.

De sólo pensar en el tema de los besos hacía que se abrumara, trataba de controlarse diciéndose a ella misma que jamás dejaría que nadie la besara. Y eso incluía a Nero, pues la había tomado desprevenida la última vez, si lo volvía a intentar lo golpearía con toda la fuerza que pudiera acumular en su puño.

Kilómetros más y llegaron a su destino, detuvo el auto frente a un gran portón sostenido entre dos muros los cuales eran adornados por plantas de enredadera donde sobresalía una que otra pequeña flor color amarillo. Al fondo de lo que daba vista las rejas se podía apreciar un jardín así como una fuente apagada.

" _¿Llegamos al país de las maravillas?"_ Preguntó Hiccup con sarcasmo.

Astrid miró hacia los bordes de la reja, tratando de buscar un timbre o algo que se le pareciera, encontró un pequeño hueco que suponía que era tal timbre y por encima de este un letrero.

" _ **Orfanato Himmelen de Berk".**_

—Es un orfanato. —Susurró Astrid, contuvo el aliento y recordó cuando a ella le tocó estar en uno de esos lugares, en el sur de Berk, donde antes solía vivir con su verdadera familia.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

Hiccup notó la impresión que le causó a Astrid ver tal lugar. La chica bajó del auto, seguida de él, se acercó a lo que parecía ser un timbre realmente dañado, no le daban el mantenimiento adecuado, lo oprimió sintiendo como ciertas partes se desquebrajaban por dentro, dudó de que realmente funcionara y optó por tomar una piedra y tocar fuertemente el portón.

—¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! —escucharon gritar a lo lejos.

Una señora regordeta de cabello castaño, con lentes de bordes gruesos y un vestido largo color azul se acercaba apresuradamente a la puerta, tenía un cinturón donde colgaban un montón de llaves de distintos tamaños y colores.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle jovencita? —Preguntó amablemente detrás de la reja.

—Eh… Nero Renvann, me dio esto. —Le mostró el papel con la dirección. —Me dijo que viniera … aquí.

— ¡Ah! Con qué Nero ¡Sí!... tú debes ser Astrid, ¿cómo no te reconocí? Has estado saliendo en las noticias… eres la que patinará en las olimpiadas.

Astrid asintió avergonzada, lo bueno fue que la mujer la reconocía por el patinaje y no por los escándalos de los medios.

—Yo soy Aline, soy la encargada del orfanato, ¡qué descortés! ¡Pasa! —De inmediato abrió la reja.

Le permitió a Astrid entrar con el auto, el cual dejó estacionado cerca de la fuente. Después de eso la mujer la guio hacia donde había una casona vieja de madera, que al parecer necesitaba también un poco de mantenimiento.

—Nero suele venir aquí. ¿Sabías que él también fue un niño que estuvo interno? De hecho estuvo aquí.

— ¿Eh? No… no lo sabía. —Tanto Astrid como Hiccup quedaron impresionado por aquella confesión.

—Sí, de pequeño vivió con unos padres conflictivos, las autoridades optaron por quitarles la custodia y después de algunos meses se pudo lograr que él viviera con sus abuelos, pero hasta ese entonces estuvo viviendo aquí… me dijo que tú también habías estado en uno.

Astrid se perturbó al escucharla y asintió levemente afirmando lo que había dicho.

—Así es, estuvo en un orfanato en el sur de Berk, hasta que mi actual familia me adoptó y nos mudamos a la capital.

—Ya veo. En fin, Nero me dice que los organizadores de espectáculos donde trabaja están realizando un evento para recaudar fondos, me dijo que había insistido para que las recaudaciones fueran destinadas a los orfanatos de todo Berk.

—Sí, algo así me comentó.

—Pero me comentó que casi no estaban teniendo buena recepción ya que ahora todos están entretenidos con el tema de las olimpiadas, aunque al parecer eso está cambiando ya que muchos deportistas profesionales están aceptando ayudar.

Astrid sólo asentía a la información recibida, se sintió egoísta al pensar sólo en ella y que la atención de los medios sólo estuviera enfocada a sus escándalos en vez de lo que en verdad importaba.

— ¿Quieres ver a los niños? —Preguntó Aline al verla cohibida.

" _¡Sí, vamos!"_ apresuró Hiccup para tratar de animarla.

La rubia aceptó contagiándose del entusiasmo del fantasma y se dejó guiar por Aline, está la llevó hacia lo que era el patio trasero donde había alrededor de 30 niños y niñas de diferentes edades, unos siendo atendidos por otras voluntarias del orfanato y otros jugando en los pocos juegos que tenían, entre estos una superficie que era para jugar basquetbol pero que ahora era ocupada por unas niñas que tenía unos patines de cuatro ruedas.

— _¡niños, hay visita!_

Todos los chiquillos prestaron atención a su superiora y corrieron en orden, formando una fila enfrente de la mujer, incluyendo a las niñas que tenía los patines que se acercaron a pocos pasos dando tropezones, zarandeándose tratando de mantener el equilibrio con todo y patines.

—Niños… Ella es Astrid Hofferson, ella es…

—Es la patinadora que irá a las olimpiadas. —Interrumpió un chiquillo de cabello castaño que tenía alrededor de unos 10 años.

— ¡Gustav! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre interrumpir?

—Que es de mala educación. —Contestó al niño con fingida inocencia.

Aline sólo respiró profundo, ya conocía a sus niños; en orden y con la paciencia del mundo les pidió a cada uno de ellos que se presentaran con su invitada especial. A Astrid y a Hiccup se les hacía de lo más tierno ver al montón de niños queriendo a su manera llamar la atención de la patinadora, en especial de Gustav que se atrevió a preguntar si quería ser su novia, siendo nuevamente regañado por su superiora.

—Entonces… ¿eres la novia de Nero? —Preguntó una de las niñas que estaba en patines.

— ¡No!... ¡no! nada de eso. —Se evadió de inmediato Astrid. —Sólo es un viejo amigo.

— ¿Entonces serías mi novia? —Preguntó Gustav rápidamente.

— ¡Gustav! —Gritó Aline ante la nueva imprudencia de su pequeño pupilo.

" _Ese niño es todo caso_ ". Rio Hiccup ante los intentos fallidos del mocoso que pretendía a su Astrid.

—Princesa… ¿nos enseñaría a patinar? —Preguntó una de las pequeñas que traía consigo los patines.

— ¿Princesa? —se desconcertó Astrid al escucharla, bien quiso corregirla con su verdadero apodo de dragona o por lo menos valquiria o guerrera pero ¿princesa?

" _Relájate, es una pequeña"._ Se burló Hiccup al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga.

—Tienes razón. —suspiró cansada.

— ¿En qué princesa? —Preguntó la niña.

—Eh… nada, es sólo que…—Se pausó para meditar, vio que todos eran niños y muy inocentes así que pensó hacer algo que generalmente no haría enfrente de un adulto. —Tengo un amigo imaginario ¿sabías?

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó otra niña que traía consigo un oso de peluche al cual se aferraba.

—Le digo de cariño Sr. Fantasma. —Hiccup se sobresaltó al ver lo que Astrid estaba haciendo. —él me ayuda con mis rutinas de patinaje, ¿quieres que te ayude también?

—Mejor, muéstrenos como patina. —Opinó Gustav de inmediato.

Pronto la idea de los niños se fue acrecentando, pues todos, incluso las niñas de los patines, querían verla actuando.

—Pero no estamos en la pista de hielo y tampoco tengo patines sobre ruedas.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso. —Dijo Aline también entusiasmada por la idea. —Nos donaron varios patines de varias medidas, podemos ver si alguno te queda y así podrás patinar.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. —Rogaron los chiquillos al unísono.

Astrid aceptó el reto y fue con Aline a buscar unos patines que le quedaran. Después de haber esculcado en la bodega donde los guardaban, encontraron unos que le quedaron a la medida. Aline la dejó prepararse, mientras ella organizaba a los chiquillos alrededor de la pista de básquetbol.

" _¿Sabes patinar sobre ruedas?"_

—Claro, cuando estuve yo en el orfanato también tenían patines.

" _¿Y cómo vas a patinar? Es decir con que música o ¿sólo lo harás así nada más?"._

—Eso no lo había pensado. Creo que preguntaré a los chiquillos que melodía interpretar.

" _Estás muy entusiasmada"._

—Tú también, señor fantasma, ¿me ayudarás con las niñas para enseñarles a patinar?

" _A la orden Mi lady"_ Asintió haciendo un gesto como un soldado.

Astrid se rio de los ademanes de su amigo y sin problema alguno salió con los patines de ruedas. Al llegar a donde patinaría se encontró con Aline, la cual no estaba sola, Nero había llegado.

—Astrid… que bueno que viniste. —Felicitó el alegre Nero. —Me dijeron que patinarás… ¿qué interpretarás?

" _Que bien, el chico maravilla llegó"._ Resopló Hiccup celoso.

—Es lo que quería preguntar. —Dijo Astrid sin hacer caso al comentario de Hiccup. — ¿Alguna cosa que crean que a los niños les guste?

Aline se puso a pensar, de inmediato sacó un teléfono celular y buscó en su librería de música.

—Estás son las canciones que más les gustan.

Le pasó el teléfono, Astrid y Hiccup leyeron la lista, entre las cuales estaban desde canciones de películas infantiles, hasta canciones de obras reconocidas de Broadway.

" _¡Ah, esa!"_ Señaló Hiccup una que se llamaba "Ding dong la bruja está muerta" del musical "Wicked" pero que era un cover de otros artistas.

— ¿Por qué esa? ¿Cómo la conoces?—Preguntó Astrid, olvidándose que Nero y Aline la observaban.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Nero extrañado.

— ¡Eh! No… no… sólo que me gusta hablar sola, ¡sí! Sola. —se rio nerviosamente.

A Nero sólo le causó gracia su amiga y preguntó por la elección; para ya acabar con el asunto rápidamente Astrid pidió que pusiera la elección de Hiccup, en lo que Aline ponía la música para que se escuchara por la grandes bocinas ella se adelantó a su ahora pista junto con Nero.

—De haber sabido que patinarías me hubiera traído mis patines también, ya que aquí no hay unos que me queden.

" _Pie grande"_ Se burló el fantasma, mientras Astrid se abstenía de gritarle para regañarlo.

Nero le deseó buena suerte en su interpretación, y Astrid se trató de concentrar, le dio la espalda a los niños para poder hablar discretamente con Hiccup.

—Tú elegiste esa canción, ¿cómo crees que deba de hacerle?

" _Sólo usa tu imaginación, mi lady. Tal como lo hicimos con el programa corto, tú serás Dorothy y yo el furia nocturna que te acompaña"._

—No recuerdo ninguna furia nocturna en esa versión. —Rio Astrid. —Deberías ser la bruja.

" _¡No! Seré el dragón… ya sé quién será la bruja que murió"._ Miró discretamente hacia Nero con una sonrisa malvada.

Astrid sólo respiró y cerró los ojos en cuanto la música empezó…

 _Abrió los ojos. Se vio en la tierra de oz, donde los pequeños niños, las voluntarias y Aline eran los pobladores. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido azul con blanco algo esponjado, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos trenzas por los lados y a lado de ella, Hiccup con una botarga de un dragón negro._

Empezó a patinar al ritmo de la música, haciendo ademanes de contar la historia inicial de la bruja junto con Hiccup. Contándoles a todos acerca de lo malvada que había sido, hasta que una casa cayó sobre su cabeza.

 _Hiccup en su botarga de dragón se imaginó una escena donde aquella casa caía sobre un Nero vestido de bruja, el cual al recibir el golpe quedó debajo de la casa con la lengua de fuera y en sus ojos una enorme "X". De inmediato todos los niños pobladores y Elphaba (interpretado por Aline) celebraban la muerte de la bruja malvada, todos gozando porque ya no serían acechados por la bruja de la que rápidamente se empezaron a olvidar._

Astrid sentía que patinaba sobre el hielo, tomó su distancia y cuando lo consideró prudente dio un saltó haciendo doble loop el cual aplaudieron los niños entusiasmados. Nero sonreía de oreja a oreja, con cada segundo que miraba a su antigua amiga más impresionado quedaba, realmente se había convertido en un hermosa jovencita que ya lo tenía totalmente cautivado.

La música terminó así como la presentación y los niños la ovacionaron de pie. Astrid cansada junto con Hiccup hizo una reverencia, fue una sensación distinta escuchar esas ovaciones, no se sintió evaluada ni presionada, le había gustado aquella sensación.

—Y Astrid ¿qué dices? —Preguntó Nero. — ¿Nos ayudarás en la recaudación?

—Encantada de hacerlo. —Respondió rápidamente. Tanto Aline como los niños festejaron ruidosamente, si todo salía bien podrían darle mantenimiento adecuado a las instalaciones e incluso aceptar a más niños sin hogar.

" _¿Lo harás por las buenas acciones?"_

—No. —Contestó discretamente. —Realmente quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudar.

Hiccup sonrió, no pudo estar más orgulloso de ella en ese momento.

" _Deberías hacer esta rutina para el espectáculo, claro ahora en el hielo"._ Sugirió.

—Creo que es buena idea…

.

El día había terminado y era hora de partir, todos los niños salieron a despedirse de ella y del Sr. Fantasma, el cual sólo recordaron las niñas que patinaban. Nero acompañó a Astrid hasta su auto para darle algunas indicaciones.

—Le diré a los organizadores que te apunten para el espectáculo, pero de una vez te digo, en una semana tendremos una junta todos los artistas que participarán, supongo que los organizadores nos dirán el orden en que saldremos, al igual que a ustedes deben decirle detalles del escenario, ya que el evento será en el carpa del Circus Stellarum.

—Entiendo, entonces… ¿nos vemos en una semana?

—Claro. —Respondió Nero, pretendió acercarse para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero Astrid dio un paso rápido hacia atrás y rio nerviosamente.

A Hiccup casi se le va el espíritu al ver sus intenciones, pero se alegró que Astrid lo evadiera.

—Lo siento… creo que… debo… irme… ya…Jajaja. —Se despidió nerviosamente y rápidamente se metió al auto y partió.

Nero lejos de ofenderse más lo incitó a tratar de conocerla más.

.

.

" _¿Por qué no dejaste que te besara?"_

—Hiccup, no empieces… mejor hay que enfocarnos, a Stormfly le dará de seguro un infarto al enterarse de mi decisión, ahora tengo que aprenderme tres rutinas.

" _Como quieras… y sí lo sé, pero hay que recordar que es por una buena causa"._

— ¿Me ayudarás?

" _Sabes que sí"_

Ambos se sonrieron; inconscientes de la necesidad que ya sentían el uno por el otro que los hacía mantenerse cerca, ignorando el hecho de que ya se podían alejar más de seis metros de distancia, una distancia que cada día se iba acrecentando cada vez más.

.

.

La semana pasó rápidamente, a Astrid le costó trabajo convencer a Stormfly la cual tuvo que reorganizar todo el calendario para darle prioridad al evento de Nero, el cual sería el 7 de noviembre. Durante la semana se dedicó el 60% a entrenar la rutina del programa corto y el 40% a la rutina que haría para el evento, el cual dejaron a su criterio en cuanto a saltos y piruetas, siguió el consejo de Hiccup y no cambió la canción.

Astrid se dirigía con Hiccup hacía donde se haría la junta de los artistas, pero su camino se vio entorpecido por varios reporteros que ya estaban enterados del asunto y empezaron a molestar con sus preguntas, a la patinadora se le hizo difícil evadirlos y terminó tomando un atajo más largo hacia su destino.

— ¡40 minutos tarde! —Se quejó Astrid casi sin aliento pues llevaba corriendo varias cuadras.

" _Esos desgraciados están cada vez más difíciles de evadir"._

—Espero alcanzar a ver a alguien.

Después de 15 minutos, llegaron a su destino, un hotel de cuatro estrellas, Astrid se caía casi del cansancio pero continuó caminando hacia la recepción donde sería la junta. Había sólo pocas personas, entre ellos Camicazi.

— ¡Camicazi!

—Hasta que te dignaste a llegar, dragona. —Se burló la menor, más al ver lo cansada que estaba. — ¿fuiste a un maratón?

—No fastidies. ¿Ya terminó la junta?

—Sí, ya todos se fueron… yo estoy esperando a mi mamá, me dijo que está atorada en el tráfico… por cierto felicidades. —Sonrió. —Tienes el protagónico.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Ah!, es cierto… no lo sabes. —Dijo con burla. —Los organizadores decidieron hacer una pequeña obra conjunta con todos los artistas y deportistas, además de nuestra participación individual…

— ¿Qué? No es cierto. —Astrid se asustó con el hecho de saber que ahora tendría que aprenderse otra rutina.

—Tan cierto como que eres la protagonista, al parecer se enteraron que fuiste al orfanato donde causaste una buena impresión y creyeron que eras la más indicada para hacerlo.

" _¿Pero la protagonista de qué?"_

—Sí, ¿de qué? ¿Protagonista de qué?

Camicazi dio una risita burlona, en ese momento Bertha llegó y le grito desde la entrada que acudiera con ella para irse.

—Debo irme. —Avisó. —Sólo quiero decirte que hubiera peleado por el protagónico, pero me conformo con ser la soplona.

— ¿La soplona? No entiendo nada… ¿qué haremos?

—Sólo te diré que no quise pelear por el protagónico ya que no quiero sostenerme de un trapecio, me dan miedo las alturas.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¿Un trapecio?, ¿de qué hablas?

—Y aunque sea muy apuesto tampoco quiero besarlo. —Siguió con la intriga. —Me bastará con fingir que estoy enamorada de Snotlout.

— ¡Espera!... ¿besar a quién?

—A Nero… él será tu amante en la pequeña obra.

Camicazi dio otra risita burlona y se retiró rápidamente, dejando a Astrid boquiabierta y no sólo a ella, Hiccup se había quedado también sin palabras.

 **Continuará.**

 **Bien, ahora unas cuantas referencias, la canción que danzó Astrid es Ding dong the witch is dead, versión de Glee, con respecto a los espectáculos de lo que habla Nero es en referencia a Kaleido Star que a su vez está inspirado en el Circus Du Solei, así como otro que es sobre hielo no me acuerdo del nombre pero era un espectáculo en Asia.**

 **Ahora sí, sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Shazam: que bueno leerte, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: Hiccup será siendo celoso, más con lo que se viene encima XD, gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora mucho más drama, espero te guste. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: y seguirá así XD y más con lo que se viene. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Con respecto a Hiccup pues pasarán más cosas que lo hagan sentirse así, pero no puede hacer mucho en su estado, todo dependerá de Astrid. La historia de Tannlos y Stormfly no sé si se verá más a fondo, al menos no la de Stormfy, pero la de Tannlos sí. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Así es, la información se encuentra más cerca de lo que creen la cuestión será quién hablará primero o quién se dará cuenta. Saludos.**

 **Jessy: Así es, Nero también es patinador, aunque también será acróbata, algo loco, pero existe también un espectáculo de hielo creo que en china o algo así donde combinan las dos cosas. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: XD, lo sé, pero tomando en cuenta que las patinadora artísticas empiezan desde temprana edad me vi en la necesidad de hacer eso. Y Hiccup al menos mata en su mente a Nero XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragonaj: Pues más problemas problemas vendrán, pero ya verás como todo tomará su curso al final, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: XD, ya sé pobre Hiccup y Nero es duro de roer, jajaa está más confiado que en el anterior fic, con respecto al Nema pues no me pertenece el personaje de Gema, por lo que no puedo introducirlo a menos que pida permiso XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Tormenta si siente algo, pero no es fácil para ella a pesar de los años, pero ya verás que de poco a poco cederá. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Así es, el drama empieza pero no sólo en la cuestión romántica, Astrid estará más que presionada. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: jajajaja ese Nero es lindo, hasta indirectamente Hiccup lo reconoce XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, Saludos.**

 **Tris: Así es Gema era prestada, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajaj te sorprenderá con lo que pasará en el futuro o al menos eso creo, pero por lo pronto Nero va un paso adelante si le logra dar un beso a Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Jajaja sí, me imagino que aquí Nero será más como jon XD, con respecto a los Storm no pretendo indagar mucho más en su pasado, no con lo que ya se sabe.**

 **Vanesa. Y seguirá siendo celoso, ahora más problemas, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Alejg: tendrás que esperar el final para saber el destino de Hiccup, aunque ya lo tengo decidido, así que atenta. Saludos.**

 **La perra vida: no me gustan los dramas adolescentes y pues el OC no es un adolescente tampoco, eso sí, se verán en situaciones que incomodarán a la protagonista o al menos una situación que ya tengo contemplada. Y el patinaje claro que continuará a un escala mayor por el momento. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Así es, Hiccup ya los tiene definidos, ahora falta Astrid quien ya empezó muy a penas a dar señas, pero con el mundo cayéndosele de encima le es difícil verlo. Saludos.**

 **Keki007: trataré que las actualizaciones sean los domingos, si se puede el sábado pues mejor para todos. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima semana. Saludos.**

 **22 de noviembre 2015**


	12. Celos

**Hola, algo tarde, pero me había quedado sin internet todo el día y ni como actualizar.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 11: Celos.**

Astrid y Hiccup se encontraron caminando por los largos pasillos del hotel, la primera dando fuertes y sonoros pisotones, y el otro flotando cerca de ella con una expresión gruñona en su rostro. Nero había dejado encargado en recepción que si Astrid llegaba la hicieran pasar a su habitación.

Era ahí a donde se dirigían ambos, la patinadora estaba furiosa, más que nada por la noticia de la una repentina nueva rutina, que incluía a un trapecio y un beso, mientras que el fantasma ardía metafóricamente en llamas por los celos que estaba sintiendo.

—Habitación 329.

Llegaron a su destino; Astrid golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que bien pensaría uno que podría llegar a tumbarla con tan sólo su puño, o al menos hacerle un profundo hueco.

— ¡Ya voy!—se escuchó la voz tranquila de Nero del otro lado.

La rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se preparaba para gritar a todo pulmón toda la ira que estaba conteniendo, así como su repertorio de insultos en caso de ser necesario; aunque Nero fuese un viejo amigo no permitiría que decidiera por ella. La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a su objetivo, el aire que Astrid se había contenido lo dejó ir en un resoplido. Enrojeció, pero por la pena, pues frente a ella estaba Nero envuelto en un toalla de la cintura hacia abajo, dejando su delgado pero fuerte torso expuesto al aire, nada dejaba a la imaginación, Astrid quedó anonada al verlo así, ver como algunas pequeñas gotas caían de su cabello a su piel expuesta. Mientras Nero, como si nada, se secaba con una pequeña toalla el cabello.

" _¡Esto no puede ser!"_ bufó Hiccup indignado. _"Esto es tan cliché, ¡preparó todo!"_

— ¡Astrid!—Saludó Nero aun en su labor de secarse el cabello. — Pasa.

La aludida, aun boquiabierta, reaccionó al escuchar la invitación, parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó y gruñó rechinando los dientes.

— ¡Ponte ropa!— gritó abochornada.

Nero se dio un vistazo a sí mismo y dio una risita, se sintió apenado por sentirse tan relajado cerca de ella, pero le era inevitable comportarse así cuando estaba con ella, se disculpó amablemente por el atrevimiento, cerró la puerta volviendo a la habitación para poder cambiarse. Mientras que Astrid y Hiccup se quedaron esperando con impaciencia en el pasillo.

" _No vayas a entrar"._ Ordenó el fantasma furioso _"Este tipo salió peor que Eret"._

— ¡Hiccup, cállate!— No estaba de humor para escuchar los berrinches de su amigo.

" _¡NO! vayas a entrar"_ Ordenó de nuevo con exigencia.

— ¡NO LO HARÉ!

Ambos se pusieron frente a frente, viéndose con desafío, molestos por razones diferentes. Lo único que podían hacer era batirse en un duelo de miradas en el cual el primero que parpadeara sería el perdedor.

— ¿No harás qué?—Preguntó Nero abriendo la puerta, había escuchado los gritos desde el interior de la habitación, al ver a su amiga notó que esta estaba en una posición a la defensiva, como si antes de que saliera hubiera peleado con alguien.

Astrid enmudeció avergonzada, miró de abajo hacia arriba a Nero, quien ya tenía la ropa puesta, sin embargo, la imagen anterior de él aun la tenía en la mente y le estaba costando trabajo quitársela de la cabeza.

—Nada. — respondió titubeante, carraspeó fingiendo que no pasaba nada de nada.

—Pasa. —invitó Nero, abriéndole paso para que entrara a la habitación.

En este momento, Astrid miró disimuladamente a Hiccup, este le hizo una seña con su cabeza para que se negara viendo que en sus ojos se reflejaba real preocupación y angustia.

— ¡NO!— rechazó con firmeza.

— No pienses mal, no te haré nada. — rio Nero al deducir qué le pasaba.

— ¡Que no! – rechazó nuevamente cruzándose de brazos, un toque que se le hizo al chico infantil y tierno.

Ya no le insistió, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran; decidió invitarle una bebida en el restaurante del hotel, una vez que Astrid aceptó la invitación, ambos (junto con Hiccup) se encaminaron en dirección al ascensor.

— ¿No quisiste entrar a mi habitación porque tu novio reportero se enoja?— bromeó Nero.

—Nero… cierra la boca. ¡Eso es mentira! Para tu información, a ese reportero quien realmente le gusta es Camicazi.

—Está bien, está bien… no te enojes.

Hiccup sólo miraba con recelo a su nuevo rival, el "chico maravilla" (como lo empezó a apodar) era realmente hábil con las chicas, lo clasificó como un seductor inteligente y sumamente peligroso. No sólo era alguien agradable y caritativo, eral el amor platónico de Astrid y eso lo hacía encelarse aún más.

Llegando al restaurante pidieron sólo un café para Nero y un té para Astrid, a pesar de que el chico le había invitado cualquier bebida o platillo que se le antojara. Una vez que el mesero entregó sus bebidas, se dispusieron a hablar.

—Hay muchas cosas de que hablar, muchas cosas que expliqué y se dijeron durante la junta.

—Ahórrate algunos detalles, Camicazi ya me informó de algunas cosas.

— ¿Ah, sí?— Nero se tensó, le dio un sorbo a su café para tratar de ocultar su repentino enrojecimiento.

— ¡¿Están locos o qué?! – Empezó a reclamar. – Nero, sabes que tengo el compromiso de las olimpiadas; habíamos acordado que sólo sería una rutina.

— ¡Lo sé!— trató de calmarla sin dejarse intimidar. — Esto no fue por mí, te lo juro.

" _Mentiroso"_ refunfuñó Hiccup.

—Te contaré la situación.— dejó la taza de café para proceder a explicar.— Pasa que todo este evento inicialmente sería para niños, pero hay una directora/entrenadora que empezó a criticar aquel hecho, está a favor de la recaudación para ellos, pero empezó a decir que el evento sólo debía ser para los donadores potenciales. Se había acordado que sólo algunos orfanatos entrarían gratis el día del evento para la beneficencia, pero en sí es más gente adulta la que asistirá, además de que los niños tendría que regresar a los orfanatos durante el intermedio, eso nos dejaría sólo con la tarea de entretener a los donadores e invitados en lo que dure el resto del acto.

—Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme… ¿pero porque yo?

—Eso en realidad fue a petición de Aline, le llamó muy animada a mi jefe contándole que habías ido al orfanato, diciéndole que sería encantador que nos vieran actuando a nosotros dos. La entrenadora esa que te digo se enteró y de inmediato encontró la excusa perfecta para realizar una pequeña obra de lo que planea hacer un gran espectáculo en el futuro.

" _Ya no estoy seguro de si lo están haciendo por la causa o sólo por fama."_

—Tienes razón. —susurró Astrid.

— ¿En qué?— preguntó Nero desconcertado.

—Ahh, lo que quise decir es: Nero, ¿realmente están haciendo esto por la recaudación o sólo quieren publicidad?

El chico balbuceó sin saber que responder, era obvio que detrás de aquella buena acción había una segunda intención. Intención que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo quería recaudar el dinero.

— ¿Hay algo más, no es así?

Resopló rendido. — Así es, no niego que a los dueños del escenario o que aquella entrenadora les beneficia hacer el evento, es publicidad gratuita prácticamente, pero por mi parte en realidad me importa ayudar a los orfanatos de Berk.

" _Chico maravilla"_ se quejó Hiccup, le molestaba más el hecho de que Nero era realmente sincero.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Astrid con seriedad— no puedo hacerlo, sólo participaré con la rutina individual, con lo otro no puedo, ¡no puedo con todo lo que conlleva!, lo siento, no lo haré.

—Astrid, es tu presencia la que más ayudaría a la causa. —Trató Nero de persuadirla. —Si temes a lastimarte ¡no te preocupes! Trataré de que el espacio se adecue para la seguridad de todos.

—No depende de ti. —Replicó al escuchar el "trataré". Nero podría ser la estrella de aquel espectáculo, pero no era el dueño del lugar.

—En serio quiero obtener los recursos para los orfanatos, tú sabes lo que es vivir en un uno, vivir con limitaciones sólo esperando donaciones. —Insistió.

Astrid se sintió chantajeada de cierto modo, deseaba ayudar a la causa de Nero pero se cuestionaba si estaba dispuesta a interponer sus sueños para una buena acción. Se sintió egoísta al estar pensando demasiado a la respuesta de su incógnita, cuando la respuesta moral era que debía hacer lo que fuera para obtener aquellas donaciones.

" _¿Qué harás?"_ Hiccup notó la incertidumbre de su amiga, claramente estaba entre la espada y la pared, él también lo estaba, no sabía cómo aconsejarla, una parte de él quería que ayudara, la parte que no quería era debido a que tendría que verla besar a otro que no fuera él.

—Astrid… por favor. –rogó Nero en un último intento por convencerla de participar en la rutina adicional.

—¡Argg, está bien!— gruñó molesta.— Pero ¡sin beso!

Tanto Hiccup como Nero se sobresaltaron, el primero sorprendido de que fuera la única petición de Astrid a pesar de que lo más peligroso era el trapecio, y el otro muchacho rio nerviosamente por ese "insignificante" detalle.

—Bueno, lo del beso yo no…—se empezó a sonrojar.

— ¡Dije sin beso!—exigió la rubia como única condición para participar.

—Está bien, sin beso, no te obligaré ni dejaré que te obliguen a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

Astrid se sintió aliviada al dejar arreglado ese asunto, aunque no supo porque fue su única demanda si estaba el otro detalle del trapecio, algo más delicado, según lo catalogaría cualquiera otra persona.

— ¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Nero al verla tan metida en sus pensamientos.

—Olvídalo. — bufó. — mejor dime de que se trata la estúpida obra.

Nero de inmediato sacó su celular de entre sus bolsillos, buscó una imagen que era un poster en el cual venían las siluetas de dos personas abrazándose y más persona por detrás, con el título en grande en la parte superior, y en la parte inferior el nombre la autora, la mismísima directora/entrenadora del circo.

—"Amor entre las sombras". —Leyeron Hiccup y Astrid al mismo tiempo. —"Que nombre tan cursi". —Opinaron ambos al unísono.

—Lo sé. —Concordó Nero. —Aunque la historia es más profunda.

— ¿De qué trata?

—Trata de una arrogante condesa, esta está comprometida con el príncipe de un reino, la cual sólo la trata como un trofeo, por cierto el príncipe será Snotlout.

La mueca de desagrado que puso Astrid lo dijo todo. ¿Snotlout como príncipe? Difícil de imaginárselo, mucho más si le ponía un traje brillante de licra como algunos patinadores varones solían usar en sus rutinas, esa imagen se le hizo graciosa, hasta lo imaginó con una corona de papel y una espada de madera, y con respecto a la historia era bueno para ella que no tenía que pretender amarlo, despreciarlo se le daba mejor.

—La cortesana se da sus aires de libertad a pesar del compromiso, mientras que la duquesa; que será interpretado por Camicazi, la envidia pues ella desea el "amor" del príncipe. —Siguió contando Nero.

—A Camicazi definitivamente le queda el papel. —comentó la rubia burlándose.

" _Sí, y a ti la de la arrogante condesa"_ Dijo Hiccup rodando con fastidio sus ojos.

Ante la crítica, la chica sólo bufó ofendida y le dio una mirada asesina a su fantasma, mientras que Nero continuó con el relato de la obra.

—Sin embargo, la cortesana tenía un secreto…—Pausó unos segundos para crear intriga. —Entre las sombras de su habitación, se encontraba con su amante, un muchacho plebeyo que conoció en el pueblo.

Fue aquella parte la que llamó más la atención de Hiccup, pues el amante era Nero, no había duda de eso.

—Ambos viven un apasionado romance, pero la envidia de la duquesa y su afán de acabar con ella para quedarse con el príncipe la hacen espiar a la condesa. Cuando esta se entera de su secreto no pierde el tiempo y avisa al príncipe.

" _¿Qué pasa después?"_ Hiccup se sintió intrigado, Astrid preguntó por él, igual de curiosa por saber.

—El príncipe y el amante se disputan a un duelo por la condesa, a pesar de que ya estaba de cualquier modo condenado a muerte por aquel "delito", mientras tanto la duquesa acosa a la condesa queriéndola hacer sentir inferior a ella.

— ¿Cómo termina?

—El amante es arrestado al igual que la condesa, ambos son condenados a muerte y son ejecutados.

—Qué historia tan trágica, definitivamente no es para niños.

—Lo sé, sin embargo tiene un final feliz.

" _¿Cómo?"_ preguntó Hiccup a pesar de saber que no podía ser escuchado, sin embargo, Nero sin esperar a que Astrid preguntara lo mismo, procedió a contar el final.

—Al morir sus espíritus se reúnen en el cielo; los vivos se dan cuenta que no importaba lo que hicieran, ellos siempre estarían juntos.

— ¡Vaya!

—Todo esto que te conté debemos interpretarlo con nuestra actuación sobre el hielo, no hay diálogos, nuestro lenguaje corporal debe decir todo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es interesante. —Astrid seguía procesándolo. —Y también tedioso, pues supongo que hay que patinar en pareja. ¿Cuándo empezarán los ensayos?

—Mañana. Nos quedan tres semanas, entre más rápido mejor.

—Stormfly me matará. —resopló preocupada la patinadora, pues ahora seguía avisar a su entrenadora.

.

.

.

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

Los Ingerman, Hofferson y Renvann se taparon los oídos al escuchar el ruidoso grito de su superior.

—Comprenda señorita Stormfly. —trató de calmar Nero a la furiosa mujer.

—¡Te dije que Astrid está entrenando para las olimpiadas y de buenas a primeras me dicen que harán otra interpretación adicional! —empezó a regañar al chico.

—Es… es por la buena causa. —trató de explicar la cohibida Astrid.

— ¡¿Y si te lastimas, qué?! ¡¿No has pensado en eso?!

—Trataremos que no pase eso. —se interpuso Nero, realmente intimidado por la entrenadora.

—Storm… por favor. —Rogó Astrid. —Quiero recaudar ese dinero.

La mayor de todos resopló, en su frente se marcaban las venas resaltadas, símbolo de su desacuerdo e ira, se cruzó de brazos tratando de pensar con coherencia, pero al ver la mirada de perrito que le lanzó su alumna supo que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Está bien!, tendré que reajustar el calendario y deberás trabajar más duro. —determinó aun con el ceño fruncido. —Y supervisaré tu entrenamiento en aquel escenario. ¡¿Entendiste?!

—Sí.

Fishlegs y Luggy que sólo eran espectadores de la disputa suspiraron aliviados de haber llegado a un acuerdo, ahora sería el turno del representante de intervenir para que las exigencias de Stormfly y Astrid se cumplieran. Ellos no acudirían hasta el día del evento, pero Fishlegs se encargaría de todos los tratados por teléfono.

.

.

.

" _¿Entonces hay que partir hacia donde está aquel lugar, a donde está el Circus Stellarum?"_ Preguntó Hiccup mientras veía como Astrid acomodaba ropa y otras cosas en una maleta.

—Así es, ya reservamos los boletos de tren, partiremos en tres horas.

" _Astrid, ¿por qué te negaste a lo del beso?"_

La rubia cesó de guardar cosas en la maleta, para quedar inmóvil y en silencio.

" _¿Astrid?"_

—Sí te escuché. —resopló. —Y la verdad… es que ni yo lo sé, no me parece bien, aunque sea una actuación.

Hiccup sonrió aliviado, ya no le preocupaba mucho ese detalle, pero no podía evitar sentir celos al saber que Nero sería como quiera su acompañante con el cual danzaría sobre el hielo. No se sentía preparado para ver aquella imagen.

— ¡Hermanita! ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Luggy entrando a la habitación sin permiso.

—Sí, ya estoy lista. —determinó la chica cerrando la maleta. —Aún es temprano para irse.

—Lo sé, pero vengo a decirte que el apuesto Nero. —suspiró. —quiere que lo acompañes a un lugar en especial.

Astrid frunció el entrecejo al igual que Hiccup, este sólo trataba de imaginarse que otra cosa se le había ocurrido al chico maravilla.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces, te irás?

La voz angustiada de Tannlos se escuchaba a través del celular,

—Sí. —contestó desanimada Stormfly. —Sé que habíamos quedado de salir otra vez el fin de semana, pero ahora…

—No te preocupes. Ya habrá otra oportunidad.

Sonrió como idiota ante la amabilidad del chico.

—Tal vez alguna locura se me ocurra.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó intrigada.

—Mmmm, ya lo verás linda.

—Tonto. —se burló. —Por cierto, ¿has tenido noticias de tu familia?

El escuchar un suspiro del otro lado de la línea le indicó que no tenía buenas noticias sobre aquel asunto familiar del que le había contado durante su primera cita.

—Nada nuevo. —Contestó desanimado.

—Ya veo. —Ya no supo que más decir, lo único que se escuchaba a través de sus teléfonos eran sus tranquilas respiraciones. Stormfly se empezó a acariciar el cabello tratando de pensar en un nuevo tema de conversación que fuera menos incomodo o perturbador.

—Bueno, mañana será un nuevo día. —dijo Tannlos reanimado.

—Sí, tienes razón. —sonrió dando un gran respiro. —Bueno, yo…tengo que colgar para seguir acomodando mi equipaje.

—No te preocupes, sé que tienes cosas que hacer.

—No tantas, pero sí.

—Como digas, entonces… ¿nos vemos?

—Claro, en tres semanas más o menos, si puedo hacer que los inviten al evento ¿vendrías con Eret?

—No me lo perdería, tal parece que será un gran evento si patinadores de alta categoría participarán.

La chica sonrió aún más al escuchar el entusiasmo de su amigo, concordando con su comentario; y sin tener nada más que decir se despidió de este y colgó la llamada, para después proceder a terminar con sus maletas.

.

.

.

Tannlos apagó el teléfono, sonriendo como idiota por el hecho de ser ya un amigo cercano de Stormfly, una persona a la que sin conocerla mucho le dio su confianza como ella se lo había dado a él.

Recordó cuando le contó sobre su motivo de haber llegado a la ciudad, el porqué de su afán de querer hacerse aprendiz de Eret, así como también de querer ser su amigo. Pero sobre todo contarle lo que le causaba un dolor profundo en el alma, algo que al contárselo le liberó más de sus penas.

Caminó hacia donde estaba la pequeña repisa con fotografías, cerca de la venta, tomó la fotografía donde estaba él con su hermano mayor.

—Te agradaría Stormfly si la conocieras…. ¿Crees que deba seguirla? — preguntó a la fotografía. — _"Sí Chimuelo, hazlo"_ —trató de imitar su voz. —Lo haré tonto. —Respondió poniendo un dedo en la fotografía, como si así pudiera tocarlo. — Más vale que despiertes, quiero que la conozcas. —sonrió. —Quiero que tú también sientas algo como lo que yo estoy sintiendo por ella…así que… ¡despierta!... Hermanito.

Dejó la foto en su lugar, y rápidamente se puso en su computadora abriendo la página de itinerarios de trenes, pondría en marcha la "sugerencia" que le había hecho su querido hermano. Así que apartó dos boletos para salir 5 horas después de las chicas, no podía ir solo, se aseguró de reservar uno adicional para llevar al chicle de Eret que estaría más que extasiado por escribir de aquel espectáculo y sobre todo de la participación de su patinadora predilecta y su "bomboncito" Camicazi.

.

.

.

Nero había llevado a Astrid hasta la pista de patinaje donde entrenaba; eran las 9 de la noche y el lugar estaba muy oscuro y demasiado tétrico. Sólo había una persona en el lugar, el guardia de la pista, este al reconocer a Astrid los dejó pasar por un breve momento. El chico presuroso tomó la mano de Astrid para llevarla a donde guardaba sus patines, él traía los suyos en una mochila que llevaba.

Ver como Nero era capaz de tocar a Astrid ponía a Hiccup más celoso, sin embargo, desde que había presenciado la plática en el restaurante decidió no hacer más berrinches, después de todo sólo sería una mera actuación para conseguir fondos para una buena causa de la cual también quería ser participe con todo lo que conllevara.

—Nero, está loco. —refunfuñó Astrid al estarse poniendo los patines.

" _Es un chico maravilla"_ contestó de la misma forma Hiccup.

— ¡Ja! Eso es gracioso. —rio sin notar realmente la frustración del fantasma por estarse atando los patines.

Después de asegurarse de tener bien puesto los patines, caminó hacia la pista donde Nero ya la esperaba en el centro de esta. Se introdujo a la pista patinando hacia donde él estaba.

—Bien, estoy aquí… ¿qué pretendes?

— ¿sabes cuál es el precepto más importantes del patinaje en pareja? —Preguntó el chico como si de un maestro se tratara.

— ¿Que no me debes dejar caer? —contestó con sarcasmo la alumna.

Nero rio con semejante respuesta, hasta Hiccup fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa pues Astrid estaba realmente enfocada en que las cosas salieran bien para la interpretación.

—No. —contestó susurrante. Nero se acercó a ella lo más que pudo dejando un mínimo espacio entre él y ella. —Que hay que estar sincronizados. —Tomó la mano de ella para ponerla en su hombro, mientras que la otra la enlazaba con la suya, dejando su otra mano en su delgada cintura con la que la impulsó para que terminara el espacio entre ellos.

Astrid se dejó guiar, sabía que aquello como quiera se debía dar tarde o temprano, sin embargo, tenerlo tan cerca de ella provocó que se abochornara, tanto que desvió su mirada para evitar verlo. Mientras tanto Hiccup se limitó sólo a ver, apretó sus puños sintiendo ahora un ardor en su pecho, era celos, combinado con envidia y dolor.

—Contacto visual siempre. —regañó sutilmente Nero, haciendo volver la mirada de Astrid hacia él, notando como esta estaba completamente sonrojada por su cercanía, él era más alto que ella por lo que ella tenía que levantar su rostro para verlo. —Tranquila, nada de nervios.

Bufó por aquel comentario, queriendo pretender que no estaba nerviosa con su cercanía, pero le era difícil; volvió a desviar su mirada tratando de enfocar su mirada hacia otro punto notando de repente que Hiccup no estaba a su lado como siempre, eso la preocupó que se separó de Nero, volteando por todos lados para localizar a su amigo.

" _Aquí estoy"._ Escuchó su voz a lo lejos lejos, miró hacia donde se había escuchado, y ahí estaba él, con un expresión seria a casi 10 metros de distancia. Se sorprendió al ver la distancia en que se podían separar; significado de que habían avanzado y habían hecho buenas acciones sin darse cuenta de cuáles eran estas.

—Astrid, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Nero preocupado al ver que Astrid se había perdido en un punto vacío fuera de la pista de patinaje.

—Sí. —suspiró sin apartar la vista de Hiccup. Este sólo hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que siguiera con las lecciones de Nero.

—Bien, entonces si no te molesta… ¿me concedes esta pieza? —pidió galantemente, extendiendo su mano para que la volviera a tomar.

La rubia sólo respiró profundo y asintió, Nero prendió su teléfono con una melodía muy conocida y famosa. "Beauty and the Beast". Y como si fuera un vals ambos hicieron una leve reverencia y se acercaron, sin perder el contacto visual como había enseñado su superior. Lentamente Nero la fue guiando patinando en reversa, manteniendo una distancia apropiada para que los dos se pudieran mover, lentamente haciendo una rutina de danza de patinaje que difiere en las competencias de categoría de parejas, pero que en el evento tendría que hacer una combinación de ambas.

Hiccup a lo más lejos que podía estar observaba como Astrid poco a poco se iba abriendo a las enseñanzas de Nero, como se enfurecía cuando cometía una falla, sonriendo ampliamente cuando ambos en puntos muy separados dieron un triple loop perfecto, algo que de seguro tendrían que practicar para hacerlo de manera sincronizada, y claro, más cerca. Envidiaba a Nero con todo su ser, pues él tenía la oportunidad de danzar con Astrid, tomar su mano, tocar su cintura, tenerla cerca, sentir su respiración cerca, su calor, algo que él jamás podría hacer ni con ella ni con nadie más. Supuso que esa sensación de celos podía ser que ni en vida había experimentado todo aquello, lo poco que recordaba sólo era el avión estrellándose y cosas vánales como canciones.

Si no estaba con Astrid realmente no era nadie, su mundo sólo se reducía a estar cerca de ella para ayudarla en lo que fuera, haciendo sus sueños los suyos para seguir sintiéndose de algún modo vivo.

La canción terminó, Astrid rápidamente se separó avergonzada de Nero, toda esa situación le incomodaba mucho, pero tenía que enfocarse si quería que todo saliera bien al final, esa era sólo una de las tantas pruebas que la vida del patinaje le estaba poniendo.

—Estuviste muy bien. —felicitó Nero.

—No fue nada.

La chica se retiró rápidamente, se puso los protectores en las cuchillas de los patines y corrió hacia donde había dejado sus botas para cambiarse. Queriendo alejarse lo más que pudiera de Nero, así como del sentimiento de bochorno que le causaba su compañía.

" _Realmente estuviste bien"._ Comentó Hiccup volviendo a un lado de ella. Su tono de voz era más apagado al usual.

— ¡¿A ti qué te pasa?! —reclamó de repente. — ¡Me asustaste! ¡No te vayas así!

" _No soy tu mascota para tener que permanecer siempre a tu lado"._

—Que idiota eres. —enfureció ante aquella ofensa, prefirió guardarse sus comentarios ofensivos para enfocarse en quitarse los patines.

Hiccup rechinó los dientes, la frustración por no poder tener lo que quería lo estaban haciendo ser una persona que no era él que lastimaba a aquella persona a la que en secreto empezó a amar.

" _Perdón"_ Musitó avergonzado, bajando la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

El fantasma se contrajo queriendo reprimir sus sentimientos, queriendo evitar decir que la amaba y que no le gustaba verla con otro.

—Hiccup…

" _¡Tengo envidia! ¿De acuerdo?"._ Gritó. _"Tengo envidia de…"._ Meditó lo que realmente quería decir. _"Tengo envidia de todos ustedes ¿de acuerdo? Envidio que ustedes sigan vivos, vivos para sentir, tocar, comer, jugar, triunfar en tus metas… todo lo referente a estar vivo. ¡Yo ya no puedo hacer nada de eso!_

—Hiccup… yo no. —Astrid quedó sin palabras sintiendo pena por el muchacho, avergonzada de nunca podía consolarlo como él siempre lo hacía.

" _No es tu culpa, lo siento. No debí desquitarme contigo"._ Se rascó el cabello la barbilla y la pierna con insistencia y furia contenida. _"¡Maldita comezón! empiezo a creer que si tengo garrapatas fantasmas"_. Dijo con sarcasmo con la intención de hacer reír a su amiga con su propio chiste.

Lo logró, Astrid dio una pequeña risita, esto le dio a entender que todo había quedado aclarado y sin resentimientos por parte de ambos. Aun así Astrid deseaba hacer algo por él.

—Hiccup. —Lo llamó haciendo que el chico desistiera de rascarse en las zonas de siempre. —Pon tu mano contra la mía como la otra vez. —Pidió alzando la palma de su mano enfrente de él.

El fantasma quedó boquiabierto ante su petición, se miró la mano derecha y sin replicar la alzó para juntarla con la de ella hasta atravesar un poco de la piel viva de su lady, sintiendo aquel ardor interior que solía sentir y que había sentido minutos atrás cuando la vio bailar con Nero, pero que a diferencia de ese la que percibía ahora lo hacía sentir dicha y felicidad.

—No estás solo. —Recordó Astrid separando su mano al verlo más tranquilo. —Me tienes a mí, y yo te tengo a ti.

El muchacho asintió más tranquilo, sería como ella dijera, hasta que ella lo quisiera permanecería a su lado, la apoyaría, la aconsejaría y la amaría en secreto; aunque verla con Nero u otra persona que la pretendiera le provocara ese ardor en su pecho.

Él siempre estaría para ella.

.

.

.

Había llegado el momento de partir, Nero, Stormfly, Astrid se despidieron de Fishlegs en la estación de tren. Ahí se encontraron con Camicazi, que sería acompañada por su madre, Snotlout que iba con el resto de su equipo de Hockey, así como familiares que los fueron a despedir, también reporteros molestos que los entrevistaron antes de partir.

Todos subieron al mismo tren, rumbo al mismo destino.

Era un viaje de 6 horas hacia donde estaba el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Durante el recorrido, Astrid no pudo conciliar el sueño a diferencia de su entrenadora y su amigo, Miraba a la ventanilla viendo el panorama oscuro y de vez en cuando al fantasma que estaba a su lado quien la acompañó en silencio, ambos dejándose llevar por el tren sin saber que les deparaba en aquel nuevo rumbo.

.

.

.

Dos reporteros se encontraban en la estación de tren, ambos con sus respectivas maletas, habían pasado 5 horas desde que su objetivo principal con su compañía había partido al este de Berk, ahora ellos se sumarían a la tarea de espiar sus nuevas actividades, uno con la intención de escribir un artículo y otro para ayudarlo y no perder de vista a una buena amiga.

—Buena idea Tannlos, ya vas aprendiendo. —Bromeó Eret.

—Me conoces, aunque el consejo de mi hermano me motivó a hacerlo.

— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Acaso él…?

Tannlos negó con la cabeza, cabizbajo como siempre cada vez que recordaba a su hermano.

—No, lo digo jugando. Hiccup no ha despertado, pero sé que lo hará.

A Eret le extrañó que Tannlos se expresara así, pues siempre evitaba hablar del asunto, le sorprendió que dijera el nombre de su hermano en alto sin quebrarse, tal parecía que ya estaba sobrellevándolo de manera positiva.

Hiccup Haddock, el muchacho que era dueño de la habitación que alquilaba en el departamento de Tannlos, quien tuvo un grave accidente en un avión ligero y que ahora yacía en coma en un hospital que estaba en la ciudad de origen de su aprendiz.

Continuará.

 **Y bien, una de las intrigas resueltas por el momento, así es Hiccup está vivo. ¿Pero alguien sabe cuál es la otra intriga? Se los dejo de tarea.**

 **Con respecto a la canción es Beauty and the beast de Celine dion, hermosa canción.**

 **Ahora sí, sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Missmarvel2000: Así es Hiccup tiene competencia, pero ni qué hacer si se necesita para la buena causa que ahora persiguen, pero a veces tal vez eso ayude. Saludos,**

 **HeiMao3: Considero que si alguien tiene el poder para influir en los demás debe hacer por carácter social, en el caso de que estos son figuras públicas, para dar el ejemplo en vez de hacer tonterías como los artistas de la vida real (no todos aclarando). Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Y aquí estuvo muy celoso aunque tuvo que resignarse, aunque no le fue muy mal de todo. ¿se nota que Astrid como quiera le tiene preferencia? XD. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: efectivamente Nero está más vivo en este fic y sabe cómo persuadir, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga la ventaja. Ahora más problemas llegarán con respecto a lo que forma este pequeño arco. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Todo puede pasar, por el momento el beso queda cancelado a petición de Astrid, pero no será del todo fácil. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Pues la incógnita está resuelta, Hiccup efectivamente está en coma. ¿sabes cuál es la otra intriga?. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: Así es, creo que el problema es que Hiccup se frustra en sí por ya no poder hacer cosas que se hacen en vida, es por eso que creo que puede caer en la situación de desesperación y de comportarse de manera infantil con Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Aleg: En realidad en el fic, sólo hay tres personas que saben de la situación de Hiccup. Eso podría beneficiar o no, aunque nada es seguro muajajaja, nada más sembrando la intriga porque ni yo me entendí XD. Este arco de la historia no creo que duré mucho y el fic no creo (espero) no sea más de 20 capítulos. Saludos.**

 **Flopi 216: Pues por el momento se cancela beso, aunque no es del todo seguro, todo puede pasar. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: Jajaja sí, creo que es como un hombre pensaría inicialmente y nada más para fastidiar, pero pues Nero es bien hombre XD y como que le valen algunas cosas, como se pudo apreciar, en fin a saber que pasara en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Lamento la tardanza, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, con respecto a tu pregunta pues actualicé como ya sabes Erase una vez un relato, pero aun no tengo la otra parte. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Yo no lo pondría así, aunque es obvio que Astrid se siente muy fuera de su área de confort, y ya verás que más pasará. Saludos.**

 **MAYU: Hiccup lo admite pero mantendrá su amor en secreto, mientras que Astrid poco a poco se dará cuenta. Saludos.**

 **Nube: Jajaja sí te imaginaste a Nero lindo, cómo te lo habrás imaginado ahora XD, en sí que bueno que te gusto el capítulo al igual que el fic, por cierto no comentario tuyo desde el sexto capítulo, tal vez no se muestran o yo que sé Fanfiction a veces se pone en sus días. Pero el del anterior si me llegó. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: Pues no está reaccionando nada bien, aunque actuará de manera madura por el bien de la causa, así que hay que darle un premio al muchacho por eso. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: El beso se canceló y Hiccup le disminuyo a los berrinches, pero todo puede pasar, XD. Así que no prometo nada. Saludos.**

 **Ana gami: XD, ya se la está pasando muy bien con Astrid, ahora está más vivo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo: Pues el misterio ya se dijo, está vivo ahora queda otra intriga XD, espero que se note XD. Pues en sí, Nero cambió un poco de personalidad con respecto al otro fic, así que no hay problema creo para que se compare con el anterior. Saludos**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: No te preocupes, supongo que muchos están las semanas pesadas, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **29 noviembre 2015**_


	13. Guerra de entrenadoras

**Algo tarde lo sé, pero aquí está.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 12: Guerra de entrenadoras.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ruido escandaloso de los trenes que habían arribado se escuchaba por toda la pequeña estación.

Todos los deportistas con sus acompañantes observaron la pequeña pero bien mantenida y tradicional estación la cual era tenía la estructura de una cabaña de madera de un color amarillento que parecía ser sacada de un cuento para niños, alrededor de esta, un prado con hierbas altas y amarillosas, símbolo del otoño.

—Bienvenidos a Stavanger. —señaló Nero con los brazos abiertos, él sería su guía al trayecto al escenario donde se haría el evento.

—Que porquería de lugar. — se quejó Snotlout, al verse fuera de los grandes edificios de la capital a los que estaba acostumbrado.

—A mi parece un bonito lugar. —Comentó Camicazi mirando por los alrededores.

—Sí, es bonito. —Concordó Astrid.

—Entonces, si a ambas les gusta. —Snotlout cambió de opinión y les lanzó una mirada "coqueta" a ambas chicas. Ambas se asquearon por tal gesto que no hizo más que subir el ego del jugador de hockey. —Preciosas, no se peleen por mí. –dijo insinuante viendo especialmente a Camicazi, tomándose su papel de príncipe muy enserio.

—Dioses, que asco.—Burglar se golpeó la frente tratando de asimilar la idea de pretender amarlo en la actuación, algo que le costaría mucho de interpretar, más era un actriz experta , o al menos con los medios, y esperaba que todo eso le ayudara en su interpretación.

Un transporte del escenario los llevaría al lugar; sin embargo, aún no llegaba, por lo que decidieron esperar dentro de la estación, donde había varias bancas de madera y una pequeña cafetería. El interior del lugar era muy rustico y se entretuvieron por unos momentos con las viejas fotos de ferrocarriles, en especial Hiccup, que también vio unas fotografías de viejas avionetas, así como fotografías de pilotos de leyenda.

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó Astrid poniéndose a su lado.

" _Sí, es una avioneta fascinante"._ A Hiccup le brillaban los ojos con sólo ver la máquina.

—Cuando estabas con vida…

Astrid se silenció no encontrando las palabras correctas para tratar de hablar del pasado de Hiccup, así como de una idea que se le ocurrió de un segundo a otro al verlo tan animado.

" _¿Sí?"_ La incitó a continuar al ver lo indecisa que estaba.

La rubia tomó un respiro antes de hablar, preparándose para cualquier tipo de reacción por parte del fantasma, la cual se prometió a comprender en caso de decir alguna imprudencia.

—Cuando estabas vivo…—suspiró— Eras algo así como un piloto. ¿No es así?

" _Sí, eso creo"._ Contestó dudoso. _"Yo iba piloteando el avión en el que me accidenté y morí"._

— ¡Ah!… entonces, si me llegara a subir en uno de esos aviones. —señaló una fotografía donde había un avioneta para fumigar los campos. — ¿me podrías decir cómo volar?

" _¿Qué pretendes?"_ preguntó cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Ay! Está bien, quiero hacerlo por ti. —gruñó sonrojada, mientras que Hiccup dejó caer su mandíbula sutilmente, Astrid lo miró de reojo gruñendo aún más pues las palabras no salían de su boca. –Es decir, si quieres… ¡yo puedo subirme a uno de esos y VOLAR!

Gritó tan fuerte que todos los presentes en la estación se le quedaron viendo como si de una loca se tratara, por suerte se había colocado el auricular con el que fingía hablar por teléfono.

— ¡¿Qué?!—regañó a los curiosos que la veían. — ¿Nunca han hablado por teléfono?

Pronto las miradas curiosas se desviaron a otra parte, unos para seguir conversando con sus compañeros, otros para leer el periódico, y otros viendo el viejo televisor de la estación.

—Astrid… ¿qué es ese escándalo? ¿Con quién hablas?— preguntó Stormfly.

—Hablaba. –Fingió colgar el teléfono. —Un amigo.

— ¿Un amigo?— Repitió la entrenadora desconcertada, y al mirar el nerviosismo de su amiga lo supuso, sonrió pícaramente y le picó las costillas con fuerza. — El sr. Fantasma.

—Storm, no empieces. —Se quejó, tratando de evitar ser picoteada por su entrenadora.

—Sólo trata de no llamar mucho la atención. —Aconsejó Stormfly tratando de contenerse la risa. –Me saludas al Sr. fantasma. — y la dejó para irse a sentar a una banca.

" _Esa Stormfly, puede llegar a ser muy graciosa si se lo propone"_

—Sí, ahora la noto más feliz… por cierto. — Enfocó de nuevo su mirada en el fantasma quien la miró de reojo. — Lo que te dije del avión es real. ¿Quisieras subir a uno?

" _No, lo siento."_ Contestó Hiccup negando con la cabeza. _"Yo morí en uno de esos aviones, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí"._

—No creo que…

" _Supongo que yo también pensaba así, y ahora mírame_. _"_ Se señaló por completo, Astrid notó como este flotaba unos centímetros del suelo, una característica que lo hacía ver fantasmagórico. _"Te agradezco el detalle, pero no quisiera exponerte"._

—Está bien. —gruñó inflando los cachetes. —Sólo era una sugerencia, aunque no es que nunca me vaya a subir a un avión, es decir, tenemos que ir a Berserk usando ese medio de transporte.

" _Eso será otra cosa"._

.

.

Un autobús llegó por ellos casi al medio día, después de que Nero quisiera enterarse primeramente de los pormenores del atraso y escuchar las excusas del conductor que había olvidado ir por ellos; todos los deportistas subieron al autobús. Hicieron un recorrido por una carretera libre por casi dos horas, unos aprovecharon el trayecto para dormir, otros para jugar y uno que otro para ver la película que les pusieron para su entretenimiento.

Después de unos kilómetros empezaron a ver la costa, el prado había terminado para pasar a una carretera a un costado de una enorme playa.

— ¡Por fin llegamos! —Anunció Nero entusiasmado a todos los agotados deportistas.

Estos sólo se levantaron un poco de su asiento para ver lo que se veía enfrente de ellos, la carretera terminaba para darle entrada aun colorido pueblo, recorrieron algunas avenidas, y después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino. Todos miraron con asombro la gran estructura, un edificio de dos pisos de gran anchura, con un área muy extensa. Sin embargo lo más llamativo: la cubierta superior, pues era una gran carpa en pirámide que lo hacía ver como todo un circo; rodeado de pequeñas luces que de ser de noche lo iluminarían haciéndolo parecer un lugar de fantasía.

—Circus Stellarum, amigos. —Señaló Nero.

El autobús detuvo su marcha frente a su lugar de estacionamiento, los pasajeros bajaron uno a uno, todos maravillándose por el enorme lugar.

— ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro escenario!

Todos prestaron atención a un hombre que salió de la entrada principal, era una persona delgada, algo bajita, con cabello ybarba castaña, y un sombrero extraño. Se frotaba las manos con insistencia, un tic nervioso al ver a sus recién llegados invitados.

—Soy Johann Merca, pueden decirme Johann, soy el dueño de este escenario. ¡Es un gran honor tenerlos aquí! —se presentó con timidez. — ¡Vamos! Les mostraré el lugar.

Nero acudió a lado de este para hacerla de segundo guía, mientras que los deportistas y acompañantes tomaron sus maletas siguiendo a ambos hombres. En la entrada Johann les pidió a todos dejar sus maletas en la estancia principal, al final los llevaría a sus respectivas habitaciones; dormitorios que destinaban a los artistas que acudieran a trabajar en aquel lugar.

Después los encaminó hacia un pasillo, donde explicó que eran las entradas y salidas del público al área del escenario, el lugar donde se haría la presentación.

—Ahí es donde harán su presentación. —Comentó Johann.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el enorme espacio que estaba cubierto al menos de dos tercios de espacios por asientos para los espectadores, ordenados como si fuera cine circular. Al fondo se encontraba el escenario, formado en sí por otro círculo enorme del cual una pequeña parte era para bambalinas y su interior. Había varias personas trabajando arduamente en la preparación del escenario, técnicos encargados de hacer la pista de hielo que claramente aún no estaba lista.

— ¿Dónde está el hielo? —preguntó de inmediato Snotlout.

—Buena pregunta joven Jorgenson. —Dijo Johann con una risita. —Se estima que en dos días ya esté lista. Verán, al enterarnos que nos ayudarían con nuestra pequeña causa no escatimamos en gastos y quisimos mejorar el escenario.

—Entonces… ¿dónde practicaremos? —Preguntó Camicazi confundida.

—No se preocupe señorita Burglar, estamos a tiempo, por el momento serán instruidos por nuestra directora y entrenadora Lya Garden, en especial usted señorita Hofferson. —señaló.

Astrid se tensó al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella; de repente un mal presentimiento llegó de inmediato a ella.

" _Tranquila, ¿qué puede pasar?"_ trató de animarla Hiccup.

Esta sólo suspiró para tranquilizarse, tratando de hacer caso a las palabras de Hiccup, pero no era la única inquieta, Stormfly también mostró cierto recelo ante aquel supuesto entrenamiento al que sería sometida su amiga.

Johann los condujo por otro pasillo que los sacó del área del público para llevarlos a la zona del personal, se detuvo frente a una gran puerta corrediza, e indicó al grupo que habían arribado al lugar de entrenamiento y ejercicio de todos los artistas del escenario. Cuando Johann abrió la puerta de manera ruidosa, captó de inmediato la atención de todas aquellas personas que se encontraban practicando. Unos se encontraban en barras de ballet o **barras asimétricas** , otros practicando en **trapecios volantes** , y otras que se encontraban haciendo un baile sincronizado.

No pasó desapercibido por los deportistas la mirada despectiva que les lanzó todo el personal, en especial la de la chica que entrenaba al grupo de bailarinas, una mujer de la edad de Stormfly, de largo cabello lacio y negro que tenía suelto y un flequillo a la altura de su frente, de ojos grisáceos y despectivos; con porte elegante a pesar de la ropa deportiva que usaba: unos leggins con una blusa de tirantes de color negro. Frunció de inmediato el ceño al notar a Camicazi y Astrid, en especial a esta, una acción que no pasó desapercibido por Nero.

—Con ella es con quien entrenarán… ¡Ven Lya! —Gritó ruidosamente Johann.

La chica sin cambiar su apático semblante se acercó de mala gana hacia donde estaba su jefe, mientras que las bailarinas y demás acróbatas veían con brazos cruzados aquel primer encuentro.

—Mi nombre es Lya Garden, a partir de ahora y durante las tres semanas siguientes harán lo que yo les diga.

La actitud prepotente de la entrenadora así como su presentación no causó buena impresión a los deportistas invitados.

— ¡En especial tú! Serás el centro de atención. —Señaló despectivamente a Astrid. Luego se enfocó en Camicazi que no se salvó de una de sus miradas. — ¡Tú también! Ya que tu trabajo en la obra será opacarla.

— ¡Oye no tienes que…—Camicazi replicaría pero fue silenciada rápidamente por la mujer.

— ¡Aquí sólo hablaré yo! —Ordenó con un tono áspero en su voz. — ¡Yo daré las ordenes y ustedes las acatarán, harán lo que yo les diga!

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y regresó con sus bailarinas que por las risitas nada discretas que daban se veía a quien apoyaban. Mientras Nero, a pesar de haber permanecido como espectador puso una mueca de molestia, ya se esperaba eso de su compañera y buscaría una manera de cambiar sus aires de superioridad, así como Stormfly que no permitiría que nadie lastimara ni emocional ni físicamente amiga.

.

—Bruja. —Murmuró Camicazi entre dientes.

" _Tan bonita y con ese carácter, se nota que no le caes bien"._

— ¿Bonita? —Bufó Astrid en total desacuerdo con el comentario inicial del fantasma.

—Dije Bruja. —Replicó Camicazi, pensando que estaba hablando con ella. —No es tan bonita. ¿Qué se cree?

Astrid sólo resopló con fastidio. —"No hablaba contigo". —Pensó, aunque estaba en total acuerdo con su rival, aquella tipa era una bruja que traía algo contra ellas.

.

.

Después de no tan grata bienvenida, Nero y Johann siguieron mostrándoles los alrededores del lugar, finalizando el recorrido en donde se encontraban los dormitorios en donde les permitieron alojarse. A Astrid le tocó compartir habitación con Stormfly, por lo que hablar con Hiccup se le estaba haciendo más difícil.

El día se había ido con el recorrido, el alojamiento, la cena y las presentaciones posteriores. Sólo el personal tras bambalinas, técnicos y tramoyistas se entusiasmaron con su visita, pero los artistas sólo tenían mala cara para Astrid y el resto de los deportistas.

Sólo se sintió tranquila hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, sin embargo, estar en un nuevo lugar en una cama diferente, le hacía imposible conciliar el sueño. A diferencia de Stormfly que había caído como una roca en la cama.

" _¿No puedes dormir?"_

—No, no me siento tan cómoda. —Astrid se reincorporó en la cama para darle unos golpes a la almohada para luego echarse bruscamente sobre estas, cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de dormir.

" _¿Quieres salir a tomar algo de aire?"_

—Sí, esperaba que lo dijeras.

Sin hacer mucho ruido se levantó, se puso los tenis así como un suéter ligero. Lentamente abrió la puerta y salió con Hiccup.

Titiritó al sentir la brisa fresca y se abrazó a sí misma; miró al horizonte viendo tenuemente la silueta del mar a lo lejos, percibiendo el resonar de las olas de la marea alta. Escuchar el mar, sentir el viento la tranquilizó.

" _¿Mucho mejor?"_

—Sí. —Sonrió con los ojos cerrados. —No sé qué haría sin ti. —Abrió los ojos presurosa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Miró de reojo a Hiccup y este también parecía apenado, ambos desviaron su mirada sin saber que decir.

" _No hay de que, mi lady"._ Agradeció apenado el fantasma.

Astrid sonrió por sus adentros, en las buenas y en las malas aquel chico fantasma lograba sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

— ¡Ahhh! Que frio hace. —Cambió de tema.

Flexionó sus brazos en un intento de eliminar el rubor de sus mejillas.

" _Si quieres entrar"._ Ofreció Hiccup. _"Yo creo que me quedaré un momento más aquí afuera"._

—Ya es mucha distancia. ¿No? —Preguntó de la nada, haciendo que Hiccup enfocara sus ojos en ella. —Es decir…—Titubeó. —Supongo que hemos hecho cosas buenas.

" _Sí, gracias a que eres una persona muy buena. Si seguimos así más nos separaremos"._

Al escucharlo decir aquello hizo que Astrid se angustiara y se ajustara el suéter contra su pecho. Empezó a reflexionar el momento en que pensó que Hiccup se había ido de su lado; no entendía qué le pasaba, pero una cosa sí sabía: No quería que el fantasma se fuera de su lado, ya era parte de su vida.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar aquella idea de perderlo, de repente el ambiente se le empezó a hacer muy bochornoso, no quería que Hiccup la viera así por lo que decidió volver a la habitación y tratar de dormir, pues al día siguiente sería su entrenamiento.

.

.

.

El tren había arribado con ambos reporteros, su tren se había atrasado un poco por lo que no alcanzaron a ver a Astrid y compañía, quienes el vigilante les había indicado que llevaba poco de que se habían marchado de la estación. Tannlos había investigado la manera de llegar al Circus Stellarum, pero debido a que no contaban con un auto, tuvieron que reservar boletos para un autobús que no saldría hasta el día siguiente, no les quedó de otra que esperar pacientemente en la estación donde tuvieron que comer y dormir.

.

.

Sólo le faltaba un látigo para hacerla parecer una fiera domadora de leones.

Desde que los deportistas se presentaron en el área de entrenamiento, Lya les había ordenado formarse en línea recta, recordándoles que no debían hablar ni preguntar hasta que ella terminara de indicarles todo. A un extremo del salón se encontraba Stormfly molesta con los brazos cruzados, Berta que estaba preocupada por su hija y Nero que tendría que interactuar pronto con la entrenadora.

— ¡¿Les quedó claro?! Ninguna tontería, mi obra debe ser perfecta, ¡No la arruinarán!

—Nos quedó claro. —Rezongó Astrid de inmediato.

—La elegida para las olimpiadas, la pequeña diva de los medios. —Se burló la chica. —Aquí no eres nada, no creas que por que puedes dar uno que otro salto en el hielo eres la mejor.

Hasta el comentario ofendió a Camicazi y Snotlout, pues era como si también los estuviera desprestigiando al igual que sus profesiones.

— ¡Lya, basta! —intervino Nero de inmediato.

— ¡No te metas Nero!

—Sí me meto… ¡¿no te convenía todo esto?! ¡¿No querías que tu obra fuera un éxito?!

" _Uy, esto se pondrá bueno"._

—Hiccup… cállate. —Pidió Astrid impresionada al ver a esos dos discutir.

—No sé qué pensé en aquel momento. —Susurró Lya bajando la cabeza. —Pero luego…—apretó sus puños resistiendo la tentación de ofender a su compañero de trabajo. — ¡Dije que no te metas! —Cambió de tema e ignoró por completo a Nero. —Empecemos el entrenamiento. —Miró a Astrid despectivamente. —Aquí no sólo patinamos, también somos gimnastas, bailarines, acróbatas, actores…

—Los patinadores también somos bailarines, gimnastas, no porque no nos trepemos en barras o trapecios no significa que no seamos buenos. —Intervino Stormfly en la defensa de su alumna.

—Storm Mcfly. —Se burló la entrenadora del circo. —Dije que nadie se meta, es mi obra, mi entrenamiento.

—Y más vale que Astrid salga ilesa de este "entrenamiento", aún tenemos otro pendiente que atender. —Amenazó Stormfly, indicándole indirectamente la participación de la rubia en las olimpiadas.

— ¡Basta! —Gritó Astrid al notar el tenso ambiente que se generó entre Stormfly y Lya. —Empecemos.

Ambas chicas resoplaron, Stormfly volvió a su lugar para ser espectadora del entrenamiento, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si a esa chica se le salía otro comentario fuera del lugar.

—Pues veamos qué tan buena eres…—Lya se siguió burlando del comentario que le había hecho Stormfly sobre las habilidades de los deportistas. — ¡A la barras asimétricas! Durante el acto Nero te arrojará hacia un **trapecio fijo** en el que te tendrás que sostener, quiero ver si puedes sostenerte con tus débiles brazos, pues tendrás que girar en la barra del trapecio 270 grados para impulsarte y quedar sentada sobre este. Nada difícil… ¿verdad?

Lya no cesó las humillaciones e indicó a Astrid la barra donde se debía sostener.

—Yo le enseñaré. —Susurró despectivamente Astrid.

" _¿Has entrenado en algo como eso?"_ Preguntó Hiccup, en todo lo que llevaba conociendo a Astrid la había visto en entrenamiento de pesas, ballet, algo de gimnasia y lo más cerca de las barras cuando hacía algunas flexiones en el gimnasio. La patinadora sólo le brindó una sonrisa despreocupada al fantasma, miró de reojo a Stormfly quien asintió con una sonrisa altanera.

Astrid corrió hacia la barra, frente a esta había un colchón azulado que utilizó para impulsarse y alcanzarlo, se sostuvo fácilmente de la barra y sin presión alguna, como toda una deportista olímpica, un acto que dejó con la boca abierta a Lya y demás artistas del escenario. Camicazi se burlaba a espaldas de la de la entrenadora del circo y Snotlout vitoreó a la rubia ruidosamente. No estando conforme con aquella demostración, Astrid se impulsó sobre la barra haciendo una vuelta completa para luego caer en maroma al otro extremo del colchón.

—"¡Eso Astrid!" —Aplaudieron Hiccup y Nero al mismo tiempo, el castaño gruñó ligeramente por el mismo pensamiento que compartió con el compañero de obra de su amiga.

Los vitoreos y alabanzas a la patinadora empezaron a aturdir a Lya. —¡Callados todos! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. —Supongo que me equivoqué, al menos no tendré que entrenarte desde cero, pero ubícate, cuando estés en la obra estarás danzando con Nero y dependerá de él que alcances el trapecio que está a dos metros y medios de altura, desde una distancia de al menos dos metros, y sin colchón que te atrape, ¿lo podrás hacer?

—Lo haré.

Astrid aceptó el desafío, pese a la preocupación de Stormfly, aún no se sentía conforme, sólo le quedaba confiar en las habilidades de su alumna. Durante el día, estuvieron ensayando el proceso de baile planeado por Lya durante el espectáculo, así como conocer la pieza musical que acompañaría todo el acto. La entrenadora no dejó su actitud arrogante y cada vez que podía regañar a Hofferson, Burglar o cualquier jugador de hockey aprovechaba para insultarlos pese a que Nero le pedía con la poca paciencia que le quedaba que fuera amable con ellos.

Sin embargo hubo acto que no pasó desapercibo por la chica casi al finalizar el entrenamiento del día, notó algo en lo que Astrid no era buena y se lo haría saber en cuanto la pista de hielo estuviera lista.

.

.

.

El autobús los había dejado en Stavanger al atardecer del siguiente día, después de eso tuvieron que ubicar el Circus Stellarum con el cual dieron casi al anochecer.

— ¿Crees que deba hablarle a Stormfly? —Preguntó Tannlos viendo el impresionante edificio iluminado por los foquitos de la carpa.

— ¿Qué le dirás? _Estoy aquí, hazme un espacio en tu habitación_. —Se burló Eret. Tannlos hizo un puchero avergonzado por el comentario de su jefe. —Creo que debemos ver una manera de entrar e inmiscuirnos al entrenamiento de Hofferson.

—Olvidé que es lo único que te importa. —Resopló el menor. —Y de seguro para espiar a tu bombón ¿no?

Eret enrojeció por la indirecta de su aprendiz, lo reprendió ruidosamente y después de que ambos se calmaran idearon un plan para meterse al escenario sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

.

.

.

—Esa chica es realmente molesta. —Se quejó Stormfly echándose en la cama.

Recién había terminado la cena colectiva y ambas habían regresado a la habitación, incluido Hiccup.

—Lo sé, pero no dejaré que me provoque.

—Estuviste muy bien Astrid, me sorprende lo mucho que has mejorado… pero no bajes la guardia, como quiera es muy peligroso lo que tienes que hacer.

" _Stormfly tiene razón, se cuidadosa"_

—Lo sé. —Astrid se acostó en la cama y flexionó sus piernas como usualmente lo hacía después de un duro día.

— ¿Y ya está lista para patinar con Nero? —Preguntó picaronamente.

— ¡Storm!

Era un tema que prefería ignorar aunque fuera por unas horas, al igual que Hiccup que replicó al mismo tiempo que Astrid por la pregunta.

—Es buen chico, me agrada. —Comentó burlona. —Creo que harías bonita pareja con él, aunque es algo mayor.

Astrid se ruborizó, y Stormfly sonrío con satisfacción al lograr apenarla. Mientras que Hiccup, que estaba detrás de Astrid, negaba con su cabeza que esos fuera a pasar.

— ¡Estás loca!

—Yo sólo lo decía… ¿o sigues esperando a tu amor platónico? —se burló.

El comentario de Stormfly descolocó un poco a Hiccup. ¿No se supone que Nero era el amor platónico de Astrid? Mientras que Astrid prefirió ignorar los comentarios de Stormfly y enredarse en las sabanas de la cama, fingiendo dormir; aunque su actuación no duró mucho pues alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

Stormfly abrió la puerta encontrándose con su tema de conversación frente a ella.

— ¡Nero!, pasa… estábamos hablando de ti. —Comentó sarcásticamente haciendo enrojecer a Astrid que se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

— ¿En serio? Espero que cosas buenas. —Sonrió.

—Muchas cosas buenas, ¿pero qué te trae por aquí? —Siguió bromeando Stormfly.

—Vine a decirle a Astrid. —Esta se puso de pie para escuchar el mensaje de su amigo. —La pista de hielo está lista, Lya nos quiere ahí temprano.

—Me alegro que ya esté lista. —Suspiró Astrid. —Y está bien, nos vemos allá.

—Ya quiero patinar contigo otra vez. —Comentó Nero, después se despidió de ambas chicas y salió de la habitación.

—¿Patinar otra vez? ¿eh?

Las insinuaciones de Stormfly la avergonzaban demasiado, le tuvo que contar a regañadientes que patinó con Nero días atrás, diciéndole que este deseaba ayudarle. Stormfly daba unas risitas sarcásticas más al ver a su amiga toda roja.

— ¡Uy! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

" _No, no, no, no"_ Hiccup empezó a negar para sí mismo aquellos comentarios vergonzoso.

—No lo sé, ¿Cuándo es la tuya con Tannlos? —se la devolvió Astrid logrando el efecto deseado pues Stormfly enrojeció y dio por terminaba la conversación de chicos.

Para Astrid no pasó desapercibido que Stormfly estaba más abierta a los temas vergonzosos del amor, supuso que era por causa del reportero, se alegró por ella pues parece que por fin se daría la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien.

.

.

Al día siguiente, acróbatas patinadores y patinadores deportistas se metieron en la pista, los que pertenecía al grupo de artistas empezaron por hacer piruetas sobre el hielo muy diferentes a los típicos saltos que requerían en una competencia, "saltos extremos" como les llamaban, eran buenos no había duda de eso, y Lya se jactaba al ver la cara de sorpresa de los invitados.

—Y como la diva, por petición de su representante, no puede hacer más que unos cuantos saltos incluyendo el del trapecio los demás se encargarán de hacerlo, por lo que a ti te queda tratar de opacarlos con tu actuación, algo en lo que eres realmente mala.

Astrid bufó ante su comentario. — ¿A qué te refieres?

Lya sólo sonrió de lado. —Nero, tómala de la cintura y álzala.

Nero, sin entender lo que pretendía la entrenadora, se acercó a Astrid para tomarla pero esta al notar su cercanía se alejó apenada de él. Hasta ella se dio cuenta de la falla.

" _¿Qué pretende esta tipa?"_ A Hiccup ya no se le hizo tan bonita, mucho más al ver que estaba dispuesta a incomodar a Astrid de todas las formas posibles.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡No te va violar! ¿Puedes pretender amarlo?

—Tranquila, Astrid…—Les susurró Nero al oído, causando el efecto contrario, aun así se dejó sostener por él pero tenía una postura muy rígida que le dio más motivos a Lya para reprochar.

—Eres caso perdido, puedes ser una excelente patinadora, gimnasta y demás cosas, pero ni siquiera puedes fingir una simple actuación, que perdedora.

— ¡Basta! —Stormfly intervino de nuevo, internándose en la pista. — ¿Cómo quieres que se sienta cómoda? Si todo lo que haces y dices es para hacerla sentir así.

—Storm Mcfly, otra vez interrumpes mi entrenamiento. Ayer lo pasé, pero no permitiré que una patinadora fracasada como tú me diga qué debo de hacer.

Todos los espectadores dieron un grito ahogado al escuchar la ofensa, Astrid enfureció y quiso golpear a la chica pero Nero la detuvo, e hizo que prestara atención a la mirada desafiante de Stormfly.

—Sí, eres una fracasada que por una tonta lesión dejó el patinaje y ahora guardas de seguro tus tontas esperanzas en este intento de patinadora. —Dijo señalando despectivamente a Astrid.

Astrid enfureció más, nadie tenía derecho a juzgar el pasado de su amiga, no sólo ella Hiccup también, incluso Camicazi quien respetaba y admiraba a Stormfly desde pequeña.

.

.

Tannlos y Eret se habían escondido entre las bambalinas desde la noche anterior donde durmieron, nadie había notado su presencia y hasta habían tomado algunos muebles para tomar sus alimentos enlatados.

Habían estado al pendiente de todo el entrenamiento, viendo también el inicio de la discusión, Tannlos enfureció por los comentarios absurdos de la otra chica que tachó de inmediato como una loca.

.

.

—Tú no sabes nada. —Respondió tranquila Stormfly sin dejarse afectar por las palabras. —No eres más que una frustrada, pues tu tonta obra no será interpretada por ti. Por eso estás molesta. ¿No es así?

Lya gruñó, la entrenadora había dado en uno de sus puntos débiles.

—Es cierto. —confesó para no dejarse derrotar. —Pero alguien tiene que dirigir esta obra, y tu tonta alumna no es capaz siquiera de interpretar un papel, observé sus anteriores desempeños en las competencias, en serio… ¡apesta! Pero supongo que la culpa es debido a ti, no le has enseñado bien a tener la pasión que yo tengo cuando interpreto papeles en los escenarios, las competencias son más que absurdas, sólo tratan de impresionar a un jurado que no hace más que evaluarlas con números. No sé cómo pueden encontrar satisfacción en eso.

—Tenemos tanta pasión y la convicción para hacer cualquier cosa, no sabes realmente nada si crees que un patinador sólo lo hace para sorprender a un jurado. —replicó Stormfly. —Mi alumna, Camicazi, todos los que están aquí tiene la pasión suficiente para motivar, ¿no es por eso que les hablaron para juntar los fondos? ¿Tus artistas y tú no tuvieron el suficiente talento como para llamar la atención de los medios que tuvieron que llamarlos a ellos?

El comentario hizo enfurecer a Lya, sin embargo los demás artistas reflexionaron las palabras de McFly, realmente les había faltado mucho para llamar más la atención de los medios.

.

.

—Muy bien dicho Storm. —Aplaudió Tannlos desde el escondite.

—Esto se puso interesante. —Eret no dejaba de tomar nota de todo lo que veía y escuchaba.

.

.

— ¡Te reto! —gritó Lya. —Te reto a que hagas tu mejor interpretación, veremos quién es capaz de motivar más a todos los presentes.

—Y pensé que no te gustaban las competencias. —Resopló Stormfly. —Pero acepto. ¿Cuáles son los términos?

—Patinaremos, "A thounsand years", si logras motivar a mis artistas trabajaré con tu estilo, si no, te marcharás y me dejarás trabajar a mi estilo con tu preciada Astrid.

—Como quieras.

Ambas chicas cerraron el reto con una mirada desafiante, pronto las admiradoras de Lya acudieron a ella para ayudarla a prepararse, y Astrid y Camicazi para ayudar a Stormfly.

.

.

—Increíble, será la primera vez que veré a Stormfly patinar. —Comentó Tannlos emocionado.

—Sólo que no hagas mucho ruido, nos puede descubrir. —Aplacó Eret con voz bajita.

.

.

Para la interpretación le prestaron un vestido corto color amarillo, Astrid y Camicazi, dejaron su cabello en una coleta alta y le habían puesto un ligero maquillaje, en la contraparte Lya había salido con un vestido color rojo, los ojos se los habían delineado en color negro que la hacían ver un poco maniática para la canción que interpretaría. Ella fue la primera en pasar.

Se deslizó en el hielo y se detuvo por breves instantes antes que la canción comenzara, cuando inició se movió dramáticamente, claramente con su lenguaje corporal indicaba el amor que le profesaba a aquella persona, dando saltos dramáticos, para hacer énfasis de que amaría por miles de años a una persona imaginaria.

La canción terminó y todos la ovacionaron, había sido una presentación espectacular y sin errores.

Después llegó el turno de Stormfly, con la misma canción, se dejó envolver inicialmente, sonrió desde el inició pues recordó a cierto chico que la hacía sonreír, se deslizó elegantemente en el hielo, serena y tranquila, rememorando el sufrimiento pasado, aquel hombre que la engañó, su hijo no nato, haber conocido a Astrid, y también a Tannlos.

Sus saltos eran sutiles a comparación de la anterior y lo hacía con el mínimo esfuerzo; los espectadores quedaron asombrados a verla, incluso Astrid no creyó ver de nuevo a su amiga patinando con tanta pasión, Hiccup también estaba asombrado, reflexionó cuanta pasión podía a haber en una persona si tenían bien enfocados sus pensamientos.

La canción terminó y las ovaciones por parte de todos, deportistas y artistas por igual resonó con fuerza en el escenario, Lya había quedado estupefacta con la presentación que incluso le sacó una lagrimita. Se dejó caer derrotada, con la cabeza gacha.

—No te desanimes.

Levantó la cara al escuchar la voz de su rival.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Mostraste mucho más pasión que yo…

—Eso es por….

Stormfly fue interrumpida pues unos gritos se empezaron a escuchar tras bambalinas, de estás salieron dos enormes acróbatas con Tannlos y Eret confinados entre sus brazos.

—Encontramos a estos espías haciendo escándalo. —Informó el que sostenía a Tannlos. —Este es muy ruidoso.

— ¡Tannlos! —reconoció Stormfly de inmediato, los colores rojos se pasearon por su cara al ver al chico sometido como niño chiquito por el enorme acróbata.

Lya notó los cambios de colores en Stormfly, observó a los supuestos intrusos y dio una risita leve para luego dar unas carcajadas sin ningún toque de burla. Dedujo cuál era la fuente de inspiración de su rival.

— ¿Los conoces? —preguntó con picardía.

—Sí, Tannlos es el novio de Stormfly. —Mintió Astrid para su propia venganza.

Stormfly miró con reproche a su alumna, pero esta le susurró en secreto que era mejor así para no meter a los dos metiches en problemas, la entrenadora no le quedó de otra que mentir, no quería ver a su amigo tras las rejas, aunque se lo mereciera. Mientras tanto, Tannlos estaba que lloraba de la felicidad al escuchar aquello que la misma Stormfly confirmó, aunque Eret no le dio muchas esperanzas, pues había notado la mentira de Hofferson.

Lograron acordar que los chicos se quedaran como sus acompañantes, pues nuno de ellos, el "novio" de Stormfly, no sólo era eso sino que también era el encargado de grabar los entrenamientos y a Eret lo descendieron de puesto a ayudante del camarógrafo.

— ¿Así que él es tu inspiración? —preguntó Lya con un tono más amable, dispuesta a respetar el tratado.

—Algo así. —confesó apenada Storm.

— ¿Cuál es la tuya Hofferson? —preguntó con seriedad a su alumna temporal.

—Quiero ayudar a la recolección de fondos, es lo que me inspira a seguir. Y sé que no estoy en disposición para pedir, pero… ¿cuento contigo para eso y no sólo para hacer famosa tu obra?

— Lo haré, también quiero ayudar, sin embargo, ¿Puedo confiar en que lo harás bien? Comprende que esa obra también es parte de un sueño personal, y creo que has de saber muy bien que a veces llegamos a extremos para que todo salga bien.

— ¡Lo haré! —Dijo Astrid con firmeza. —No decepcionaré a nadie.

Lya sonrió con satisfacción, sólo había sido cuestión de comunicarse, prometió no ser tan ruda con ellos y trabajar arduamente tanto en la motivación de Hofferson así como en su propio sueño, ahora más que nada deseaba ver su obra interpretada por ella.

—Muy bien, pues a trabajar, por cierto… ¿sabes a quienes invitó Johann a la presentación?

" _¿A quién?"_

— ¿A quién? —preguntó lo mismo Astrid.

Lya dio una risita. —Heather Deranged y Ruffnut Thorston… así que puedes adelantarte y mostrarles de lo que estás hecha en la obra, ya sabes… para intimidarlas antes de las olimpiadas.

Tanto Astrid como Hiccup dieron un grito ahogado, la primera quedó estática.

Sus rivales en las olimpiadas la verían actuando.

.

.

 **Dos semanas después.**

 **Mema.**

Ruffnut se encontraba dando unas piruetas altas en el centro de la pista de hielo con la música a todo volumen, sólo se encontraba ella, su entrenador y representante los gemelos, Barf y Belch; de repente la música se detuvo haciendo que ella se detuviera abruptamente casi cayendo torpemente, maldijo a quién había apagado la música al igual que los gemelos. Luego escucharon el eco de los pasos de un pasillo oscuro, de este salió Tuffnut con la mano en alto, sosteniendo una carta de color blanco con letras doradas.

La gemela interesada en saber el contenido, patinó hacia su hermano, cuando este se la mostró leyó que era una invitación, para un evento en Berk, donde todos los patinadores profesionales de ese país participarían.

Su hermano preguntó si podían ir, esta sonrió interesada, quería ver con sus ojos aquel evento del cual hasta en Mema hablaban.

 **Berserk**.

Era de madrugada y una chica de cabello de negro se encontraba entrenando en la pista de hielo, se deslizaba con tranquilidad sobre el hielo, su hermano se había retirado minutos atrás dándole la libertad de patinar y de estar con su entrenador.

Se detuvo un momento para contemplar aquel hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules que la veía con adoración, ambos se sonrieron, como solían hacerlo cuando estaban solos pues si el hermano mayor de esta se enteraba que tenía algo con su entrenador corría el riesgo que los separara. Se acercó a él para darle un rápido beso, sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta de los vestidores los sorprendió; se separó rápidamente de él y ambos pretendieron seguir entrenado, ella patinando y él dando instrucciones, y cerca de la puerta de vestidores, el hermano y representante de ella: Dagur, quien vio algo receloso aquella escena, sin embargo no le dio importancia y caminó hacia donde estaba Spinel, el entrenador de Heather, mostrándole la invitación que encontró en su correo.

Dagur sin esperar su opinión les indicó que iban a ir para estudiar a su enemigo, Heather y Spinel se vieron entre sí, la chica aceptó el ofrecimiento, al menos así podría descansar aunque fuera unos días del entrenamiento; así como esperar ver a alguien a quien no sabía si considerar una rival.

En unos cuantos días lo sabría.

 **Continuará**.

 **Algunas aclaraciones, las barras asimétricas es como las que se usan en las olimpiadas donde los deportistas saltan de una barra a otro impulsándose con su brazos, el trapecio fijo no oscila por eso el nombre. El volante es el que oscila.**

 **Ahora pues bien, la parte del entrenamiento estará algo rápida, supongo que el próximo capítulo será la interpretación no se la pierdan, pasará algo que… XD**

 **La intriga con Hiccup aún sigue, sólo pocos ya se dieron cuenta de cuál es.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexa: XD, que cosas con el Nero XDD, que bueno que te gustaron los momentos Hiccstrid, espero que los nuevos también.**

 **Jessy Brown: XD, la otra intriga es realmente un cuestionamiento, ¿sabes dónde está hiccup? XD, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.**

 **Shazam: sabe, a veces fanfic anda en sus días, ya varios dicen que comenta y no aparecen. Pero se agradece, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu Liya: Jajaja está en coma, pero sabes dónde está, esa es la otra intriga XDD; y Nero no creo que nada de eso pasé XDD, ya son muchos clichés con él. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo: Nop, no es parte del circo, y de hecho casi adivinas con tu comentario la intriga, la cuál es, ¿dónde está el cuerpo de hiccup? Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: la otra intriga es, ¿sabes dónde está el cuerpo de Hiccup? XD, y perdón por la tardanza, pero me la pasé arreglando una lavadora que sólo funcionó por un rato para luego morir dejando la ropa sin exprimir TT-TT triste historia. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: Pues Nero realmente no había planeado nada y como se puede ver quedó en segundo plan en este capítulo, la otra intriga es ¿sabes dónde está el cuerpo de hiccup?**

 **Tris: no pusiste nada en el anterior, así que no es valido el reclamo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Si, pobre Hiccup y lo que les espera todavía. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Eret y Tannlos más arrastrados no pueden ser XDD, ahora Tannlos será de mentiras el jefe de Eret, lo que hay que hacer para una nota XD. Saludos.**

 **Heimao3: Uy, no sé que habrás descartado, pero igual los personajes no se salvarán de una que otra de mis maldades, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Diane: las garrapatas fanastamas, no sé, y como te dije si tiene un significado que el se rasque tanto en aquellas zonas, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Dragonaj: XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, ahora hay de todo. Saludos.**

 **Barby: Así es, Hiccup está en coma, ahora la pregunta es ¿en dónde?. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Puede ser, sólo puedo decir eso, con respecto a tu pregunta de la guerra, pues que puedo decir, sólo creo que la humanidad debería dejar vivir y que vivan, si tanto se quieren matar deberían ir los mismos gobernantes. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Así es, Hiccup ya admite sus sentimientos, falta Astrid aunque ya se está notando también un poco de su parte, aun sucederán algunas cosas, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: La otra intriga es, ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Hiccup XD? Por que se han paseado por varios lugares y no dan, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: espero qye tu hipótesis de cómo despertará sea la acertada, aun queda para eso jijiji, y Tannlos y Stormfly bueno al menos ya son novios de mentiras XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Jajaja si está vivo yeiii pero en dónde esa es la intriga, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **IceLightPhoenix: Jajaja si está vivo, pero ahora falta saber en dónde, espero el capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Navid: que bueno que te haya gustado y si quedan aun por ahí preguntas sin responder, pero pronto se aclararán bueno en realidad no. XD. Saludos.**

 **Alejg: la otra intriga es más bien un cuestionamiento, ¿dónde está el cuerpo de hiccup?** **y si me encanta la bella y la bestia, ahora tocó una canción un poco más moderna. Saludos.**

 **Spell: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en especial porque te diste cuenta de que Astrid sólo se abre a Hiccup para mostrar un carácter diferente al conocen los demás, para tu pregunta quedán algunos capítulos más, pero ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

 _ **A todos los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **6 de diciembre 2015**_


	14. La obra

En la tardecita y recién sacada del horno, que lo disfruten.

Para inspiración de la música de la obra Ghost love score de nightwish. Recomendada.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **La obra.**

Las semanas habían pasado rápido y ahora estaban a dos días de la presentación. El entrenamiento no había resultado ser muy fácil después de todo pero con el asesoramiento de Lya y Stormfly lograron sobrellevarlo en poco tiempo.

Entre las dificultades técnicas que Astrid vio como un desafío fue el tener que alcanzar el trapecio, cuyo acto era el de mayor nivel de dificultad, este iba en la escena en donde el plebeyo ayuda a la condesa a huir del príncipe; Nero debía lanzar a Astrid lo suficientemente alto para que esta alcanzara el trapecio, esta debía girar un poco sobre el columpio y luego quedar sentada sobre este; el problema surgió cuando Nero no la lanzaba con suficiente fuerza o pasaba lo contrario. Durante el entrenamiento tenía el apoyo de ayudantes que sostenían una colchoneta en la cual podía caer, pero durante la obra no habría nada de eso, sin embargo, después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento, Nero supo calcular la fuerza con la cual lanzarla, mientras que Astrid se encargaba de no arruinar las piruetas posteriores a sujetar el trapecio.

Otra de las dificultades, era la escena antes del trapecio, en donde Nero y Snotlout debían disputarse el amor por la condesa, teniendo ambos que forcejear con Astrid como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Debido a la falta de experiencia de Snotlout en esa clase de presentaciones, en un inicio la tomó con rudeza, digna de un jugador de hockey, haciendo ver la escena demasiado agresiva, algo que halago Lya pero que fue moderada por Stormfly para no lastimar a Astrid, pues ambos chicos tenían que tomarla posesivamente y danzar con ella en periodos pequeños de tiempo, intercambiándosela para dar la alusión de que de esa manera se peleaban por ella.

Lo demás fue más fácil, el nerviosismo de patinar junto con Nero se desvaneció por sí sólo, para evitarlo trataba de concentrarse sólo en la meta de recaudar fondos como se lo había dicho a Lya, aunque para esta no era suficiente.

— ¡Muy bien chicos, terminamos por el día de hoy!

Lya aplaudió fuertemente después de haber terminado el último ensayo, junto a ella estaba Stormfly, Tannlos, Eret y Berta aplaudiendo de igual manera, todos orgullosos de lo que los deportistas y artistas habían logrado.

—Mañana descansaremos para que este sábado estén todos frescos para la presentación. —Anunció animada Stormfly, los presentes en el escenario aplaudieron animados por tal decisión.

—Lo han hecho muy bien todos. —Apreció Tannlos. Él y Eret llevaban grabando los ensayos de los chicos, y ayudaron a ver mejor los errores que cada uno cometía para corregirlos de inmediato.

— ¡Por fin!, se me han hecho eterna estás semanas. —Dijo Eret con cansancio, tronándose los huesos del cuerpo para relajarse.

— ¡Ay Eret! No aguantas nada. —se burló Lya, con un leve tono de coquetería. Para el periodista no había pasado desapercibido que esa chica siempre le coqueteaba, y se sentía como adolescente inexperto al estarla evadiendo. Se excusó diciendo que debía ir al baño y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo mientras que Lya se retiró diciendo que tenía que hablar algo con algunos de los deportistas.

Para Tannlos y Stormfly tampoco pasaba desapercibido que a la entrenadora del circo le agradaba Eret, y en vez de ayudarlo sólo se burlaban.

—Astrid lo ha hecho muy bien ¿no crees? —Preguntó Tannlos volviendo su vista al escenario, viendo de lejos a la patinadora que a pesar de estar sola parecía estar comunicándose con alguien. — ¿Has notado que siempre habla sola?

—Habla con el señor fantasma. —Rio Stormfly al verla.

— ¿Señor Fantasma?

—Sí, algo así como un amigo imaginario… bueno ella dice que es el fantasma de un chico que murió y que ahora la sigue a donde sea, dice que a él se le ocurrió la idea de las canciones de las nacionales.

Tannlos en vez de reírse como lo hacía su amiga se quedó pensando, procesando la información. — ¿No crees que sea verdad?

— ¿Cómo crees? Eso es imposible o… ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó al ver que Tannlos no se lo tomaba a broma como ella lo hacía.

—Sé que sonará loco, pero… el día de las nacionales, en las fotos de Astrid siempre aparecía una luz cerca de ella

— ¿Una luz?

—Sí, sólo en sus fotografías.

—Ay, ya me asustaste… ¿tienes esas fotografías?

—Aquí no, están en mi apartamento pero…—miró su cámara la cual habían estado usando sólo para video, modificó algunas cosas y enfocó Astrid de cerca y tomó una foto.

Stormfly pendiente de lo que hacía el muchacho se acercó para ver el resultado, cuando Tannlos puso en la pequeña pantalla el resultado de la foto no se vio nada.

—mmm, muy buena Tannlos, si pretendías asustarme lo lograste por un momento.

— ¡No entiendo! —se quejó. —La otra vez apareció en todas.

—Sí, sí hombre…

— ¡Te digo la verdad! Es más, cuando regresemos a la capital te enseñaré las otras para que veas que no miento.

—Bien, está bien, yo no creer hasta no ver. —Dijo Stormfly bromeando con el asunto.

.

.

.

" _Lo has hecho muy Astrid"._ Felicitó Hiccup después de que Lya diera por terminado el entrenamiento.

—Pensé que nunca terminaría.

La chica se alejó un poco de los demás para poder conversar mejor, pues tan pronto como empezó a hablar sola los que estaban a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo extrañados; patinó hasta la orilla de la pista fingiendo contemplar los asientos en donde estaría el público.

" _Y pensar que esté lugar estará lleno en dos días"._

Hiccup flotó lo más lejos que podía de Astrid para posicionarse en una de las butacas, fingiendo ser el público. De tan sólo imaginárselo, la adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, pues en donde estaba Hiccup se imaginó a sus dos rivales, ambas viéndola con atención, juzgando sus movimientos, estudiándola detenidamente, no se dejaría intimidar, al contrario pensaba mostrarles que estaba a su nivel. Mientras tanto ignoraba que en ese momento Tannlos la estuviera enfocando para tomarle una fotografía.

—Volveré a la habitación, quiero ducharme. —avisó empezando a patinar hacia la salida.

El chico por detrás de ella la siguió. Astrid se puso los protectores en las cuchillas y caminó hacia los vestidores para cambiarse de zapatos; no había nadie más que ella y Hiccup en aquel lugar, los demás seguían en el escenario hablando sobre los últimos detalles de la obra y presentaciones individuales.

— ¡Qué bueno que te veo aquí!

Se asustó al escuchar la repentina voz de Lya en el solitario vestidor.

— ¡Dioses, me asustaste! —Dijo sin aliento.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Quería hablar de un asunto contigo. —Dijo Lya acercándose para sentarse en la banquita, aun lado de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid con curiosidad.

—Tengo algunas cosas que decirte. —Exhaló. —Primero quiero decirte que me impresionas, realmente tienes talento. —Halagó con sinceridad, sin embargo su animada expresión pronto cambió a una de desconcierto. —Pero sigo viendo que te falta algo de pasión…

— ¿Disculpa?

Tanto Astrid y Hiccup se sobresaltaron al escucharla.

—No me lo tomes mal, como decirlo… sí muestras pasión al momento de que patinas, incluso eres increíble en las escenas donde pretendes odiar a Snotlout, puedo sentir tu ira hacia él, pero cuando patinas con Nero… es como si fueras una roca.

" _¿Qué está tratando de decir?"_ A Hiccup no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba llevando esa conversación.

—Debes mostrar más pasión por Nero, como la condesa lo siente por el plebeyo… ¿no sé si me estoy explicando?

—Sí, sí... —Astrid se ruborizó de inmediato, miró a Hiccup disimuladamente y por algún motivo no quiso que él fuera parte de la conversación. —Eh… Lya… podemos hablar de esto a "solas".

—Estamos solas. —Dijo la chica mirando alrededor.

—Realmente quiero hablar a SOLAS contigo. —Fingió decírselo a ella, pero la indirecta le cayó a Hiccup.

— ¿Quieres hablar afuera en el jardín? —preguntó Lya sin entenderla.

— ¡Sí! Para hablar a "SOLAS" —recalcó para que el fantasma entendiera.

Este sólo rodó los ojos entendiendo la indirecta, y en cuanto estuvieron en el exterior se alejó lo suficiente, para que su amiga tuviera su conversación de chicas, aunque la curiosidad lo mataba por lo que le fuera a decir la entrenadora.

Cuando Astrid notó a Hiccup lejos de ella, dio un gran suspiro.

—Sé a lo que te refieres Lya, pero entiende, se me hace muy difícil con Nero.

—Astrid, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con él, sólo que pretendas amarlo durante la obra.

—Pero es que… ¿cómo hacerlo si no siento nada de eso?

—Bueno, en mi caso, cuando yo actúo, finjo estar compartiendo el escenario con un artista que me guste mucho, ya sabes cantantes, actores personas como esas, o como con…. —suspiró al recordar a cierto reportero. —En fin personas como esas.

—No creo tener algo así. —dijo con hastío.

—Bueno, si no puedes fingir amor por él, al menos dale un beso, eso dice más que mil palabras y se verá bien al final del acto.

— ¡NO! ¡Quedamos que sin beso!

—Sí, sí, lo sé… sólo lo sugiero, un besito para que no se vean tan planos como pareja, puede ser en la mejilla.

—No, no lo besaré. —Rechazó molesta con los brazos cruzados.

—Es sólo mi opinión, al final será el público quien donará los fondos de acuerdo a nuestra presentación, y si te soy sincera, veo mucho más pasión cuando haces tú rutina individual "Ding dong la bruja está muerta", hasta parece que te diviertes y la gozas a pesar de que la haces sola.

Astrid resopló con las mejillas coloradas, claro que esa era más sencilla que la otra.

—Bueno, yo termino aquí por el día de hoy. —Dijo Lya cansada. —Sólo piensa en lo que te dije.

La entrenadora se alejó dejándola sola, Hiccup aprovechó el momento para acercarse otra vez a ella y preguntar sobre lo que habían hablado.

—Me dijo que me falta pasión al momento de patinar con Nero, ¡como si fuera tan fácil hacer algo como eso! teniendo en cuenta la dificultad técnica de la rutina. —Bufó molesta mientras caminaba en dirección a los dormitorios.

" _¿Qué más te dijo?"_

—Dijo que si no podía, que me imaginara que patinaba con alguien más, como artistas o cantantes o cosas así… pero la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso, nunca me han gustado las cosas como esas, muy apenas tengo tiempo de ver el televisor y sólo escucho música clásica o bandas sonoras, a menos que imagine a Beethoven patinando a mi par, lejos de sentir pasión la sola imagen me da risa.

Se empezó a reír al imaginarse al compositor bailando con un traje de patinaje.

" _¿Y por qué no te imaginas que patinas conmigo?"_

Astrid se silenció al escuchar la sugerencia del fantasma, lentamente giró su mirada hacia Hiccup que esperaba una respuesta; de repente sintió que sólo era él y ella, solos en el extenso jardín de las afueras del escenario sintiendo la brisa que pasaba con algo de fuerza, el cual sólo hacia estragos en su cabello atado en un trenza pues en el fantasma era como si lo traspasara.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

" _Dije que: ¿por qué no imaginas que patinas conmigo?"_ Repitió Hiccup con naturalidad.

Pronto la patinadora se estremeció y se sonrojó abruptamente.

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!

Sin saber cómo actuar o que decir, corrió para evitar que Hiccup la viera sonrojada; fue algo sorpresivo para el fantasma ver esa reacción, pensó que de una forma u otra la había ofendido pues una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Astrid se encerró en la ducha.

Dentro del lugar donde podía darse un momento para ella, Astrid trataba de tranquilizarse, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho donde claramente podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, no sólo por la correteada que había dado, había algo más, pero no entendía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera últimamente, pero de sólo pensar que Hiccup era el plebeyo de la obra hacía que un cosquilleo por el cuerpo la rodeara, logrando hacer que se le enchinara la piel.

—" _¿Qué me está pasando?"_

.

.

El viernes a pesar de haber sido definido como un día de descanso se aprovechó para ver los últimos detalles de la obra así como el vestuario. Stormfly mandó a llamar a Yuyan que llegó ese mismo día para pruebas de maquillaje y peinados, las artistas femeninas quedaron impresionadas por su trabajo que también solicitaron de sus servicios, ahora el hombre tenía más trabajo que nunca; hasta Camicazi pidió ser arreglada por él.

Mientras tanto, Astrid no dejaba de pensar en lo que Hiccup le había propuesto, durante el día pretendió ignorar la charla del día anterior y enfocarse en el presente. Hiccup ya no le volvió a hablar sobre el asunto, ahora más que nada deseaba que su amiga se concentrara para que todo saliera bien durante la obra.

.

.

.

Era sábado por la tarde, durante toda la mañana después del almuerzo se dedicaron a cambiarse, y a prepararse para los primeros actos. Inicialmente se harían las rutinas individuales, Astrid sería la tercera en salir con la interpretación de la canción de su elección, después Camicazi le seguiría, patinando con su mejorada rutina del lago de los cisnes. Después seguiría el partido amistoso de los jugadores de hockey para culminar con la primera parte de las presentaciones para después pasar al intermedio donde se arreglarían para la obra final.

Estando a una presentación de salir, Astrid se presentó tras bambalinas con un vestido corto y esponjado color azul, con mangas blancas, su cabello estaba atado a dos trencitas, tal como se lo había imaginado cuando patinó en el orfanato.

" _Te ves muy bien Astrid"._

Hiccup sonrió al verla con aquel infantil vestuario, tal como se lo había imaginado él.

— ¿Listo Sr. Furia nocturna? —Preguntó Astrid con burla, imaginándoselo con su botarga de dragón.

" _A la orden mi Lady"._

—Astrid, eres la…. —Nero se iba acercando a ella cuando se detuvo para verla con detenimiento, quedando boquiabierto. — ¡Wow! Te ves… preciosa.

La chica se ruborizó demasiado por su comentario, pero Hiccup bufó observando con desdén al chico. Nero embelesado con ella olvidó a lo que iba, hasta que despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó los aplausos fuera del escenario, los primero artistas habían terminado su acto.

— ¡Ah! Sí… eres la siguiente. —La apresuró para que saliera una vez que lo demás artistas entraran.

— ¡Rómpete una pierna! —desearon animados los artistas.

Una vez que el presentador desde la cabina la presentó, Astrid hizo acto de presencia no sin antes tomar un gran respiro.

.

.

.

Entre los asientos del público se encontraban Fishlegs y Luggy, acompañados de sus padres el Sr. y la Sra. Ingerman, quienes aplaudieron eufóricamente al ver a su hija adoptiva salir. Junto a ellos también estaban Stormfly que iba con un vestido de gala, color verde aqua, acompañada de su novio falso Tannlos que iba de traje negro muy elegante al igual que Eret, que aunque no lo pareciera estaban muy entusiasmado por verla actuar. Gobber también había sido invitado junto con otras personas del comité, el hombre sólo esperaba ver un buen espectáculo por parte de la dragona, algo que lo sorprendiera más que la competencia.

Del otro extremo del escenario estaban Ruffnut y Tuffnut Thorston, acompañados del representante y entrenador Barf y Belch, estos últimos junto con el gemelo Thorston jugaban discretamente con los niños del orfanato que tenían de acompañantes en los asientos traseros. Haciéndoles caras o muecas durante el periodo de un cambio de acto a otro.

El orfanato de Himmelen juntos con otros orfanatos del área acudieron a la presentación y los niños estaban muy animados con las presentaciones. Ruffnut silenció a todos en cuanto escuchó del presentador que la siguiente sería Astrid Hofferson, aquella chica de la que se había burlado en la competencia de Luk tuk; tenía curiosidad en saber si había mejorado o seguía apestando como siempre. La gemela también observó que no muy lejos de ella estaba Heather Deranged con su inexpresiva cara de siempre.

Heather Deranged, a pesar de tener que mostrar seriedad como lo pedía su hermano Dagur admitía que se estaba divirtiendo con las presentaciones, para su suerte el escenario estaba algo oscuro, y Dagur la había sentado entre él y su novio secreto Spinel, al cual discretamente tomó de la mano aprovechando lo oscuro del lugar. Cuando el presentador anunció la entrada de Astrid, vio la euforia de todos los ciudadanos de Berk, tenía popularidad, pero ¿tendría el talento para las olimpiadas?

Era hora de saberlo.

.

.

Astrid se posicionó al centró de la pista después de un breve calentamiento, disimuladamente miró a sus alrededores para divisar a sus rivales pero no dio con ellas entre tanta gente que había presente.

" _Ignóralas Astrid"._

—Tienes razón, vinimos a recaudar los fondos. ¿No es así? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Hiccup asintió sonriendo de igual manera. La música empezó y tanto él como Astrid se vieron en la tierra de Oz, que a diferencia de la vez anterior la vieron en un espacio más grande, con más habitantes.

Astrid deslumbraba en su papel de Dorothy, patinando animadamente junto a Hiccup vestido en su botarga de dragón. Dando saltos y piruetas excepcionales que dejó a sus contrincantes boquiabiertas, y aunque estas lo negaran se estaban entreteniendo con el acto de su rival.

Por el otro lado, Gobber estaba sorprendido con la madurez profesional que mostraba su elegida, así como su radiante y natural sonrisa, más fe tuvo en ella, definitivamente ya la veía con una medalla olímpica.

La canción terminó y los aplausos estallaron en todo el lugar, Astrid se posicionó en el centro de la pista para dar una reverencia y saludar al público que la animaba, Hiccup también la imitaba sintiéndose parte de la participación, y así lo era para ella.

" _¡Lo logramos!"_

La patinadora asintió alegre estando de acuerdo con él, sin embargo, un pensamiento de repente cruzó por su mente mientras lo observaba, y recordó el cuestionamiento de Lya, por fin pudo contestar la pregunta que le hizo. ¿Por qué le era fácil esa rutina y no la de la obra? Fácil, porque esa rutina la había hecho con Hiccup. Se pasmó ante aquella revelación.

" _Astrid"_ Hiccup la despertó de sus pensamientos, y le informó que el presentador había anunciado la entrada de Camicazi.

Rápidamente patinó tras bambalinas para darle la oportunidad a Burglar de entrar, mientras ella acudía con Yuyan y el vestuarista para que le ayudaran con el traje, cabello y maquillaje de la última obra.

.

.

.

Después del juego de hockey, donde el equipo de Snotlout había resultado ganador, los niños del orfanato se tuvieron que retirar mientras que los donadores potenciales e invitados, fueron a la estancia principal por algunos aperitivos y bebidas, cortesía del Circus Stellarum y patrocinadores.

Muchos aprovecharon para hacer sus donativos, habían quedado satisfechos con las primeras presentaciones así como con la causa; dejando sus generosos cheques a cargo del tesorero encargado, y otros haciendo trasferencias bancarias. Entre ellos la familia Ingerman, que no dudaron en donar algo a la caridad, una actividad que hacían con frecuencia pues no por nada tenía una hija adoptiva. También Ruffnut y Tuffnut, a pesar de los bromistas que eran, se enternecieron por los niños y donaron algo de dinero.

Aunque también había algunos tacaños presentes, Dagur con el huraño semblante que lo caracterizaba en el mundo del patinaje, al igual de su nada agradable actitud, opinó que se estaba aburriendo mucho y que no donaría ni un centavo, ordenando a sus acompañantes a hacer lo mismo. Heather hervía de la vergüenza al escuchar los insultos de su hermano hacia la causa y el fastidio hacía los niños, ya quería irse, le fastidiaba demasiado escucharlo hablar y presumir de un talento que era de ella y no de él. Por suerte la compañía de Spinel la hacía no perder los estribos.

.

.

.

Hiccup esperaba pacientemente fuera de los vestidores, no quería escuchar a Yuyan hablar de su charla de chicas, pues no estaba sólo con Astrid, las demás chicas, incluyendo a Camicazi estaban siendo arregladas por él y otros maquillistas. Ya quería verla. No sabía cómo sería el vestuario de su amiga, ya que el día que se lo probó fue sólo cuestión de minutos, sólo sabía que era un traje doble, pues el final del acto tenía que deslumbrar con otro para simular la llegada al cielo con su amado.

Vio que Lya se acercó a los vestidores, abrió la puerta y se adentró a este anunciando ruidosamente que ya era hora de empezar. Las patinadoras y bailarinas salieron presurosas para acomodarse, la penúltima en salir fue Camicazi, la cual se le hizo sumamente bella al verla en un traje corto color rojo con negro estilo victoriano, y maquillaje del mismo color, logrando un efecto de vanidad digna de una duquesa, su cabello lo habían dejado en una cebolla alta con algunos rizos cayendo de esta.

— ¡Anda Astrid! —apuró Lya.

Hiccup se asomó por la puerta para divisar a su amiga, y al verla se quedó sin palabras. Astrid tenía un traje color negro con el mismo estilo victoriano que el de Camicazi, la diferencia es que el suyo tenía mangas cortas, un escote con el que su busto quedó más resaltado gracias la cintillas del corsé frontal; se veía algo gótica gracias al maquillaje difuminado color negro en su parpados que resaltaban más el azul de sus ojos, y sus labios imposible de ignorarlos gracias al brillo labial color rojo que le pusieron. Su cabello, atado en media coleta, rizado en la puntas. Daba la presencia de una condesa seductora.

— ¡Te ves preciosa! —Chilló Yuyan ante su nueva obra de arte.

—Sí, es cierto. —Concordó Lya.

—El vestido me aprieta mucho. —Se quejó Astrid tratando de ajustarse el vestido.

—Es porque es un dos por uno. —Explicó Lya. — ¿Quieres que te afloje un poco las cintas?, ¿si te puedes mover bien?

La rubia flexionó brazos y piernas, a pesar de doble vestuario no le pareció que se interpusiera con sus movimientos.

—No, creo que estará bien.

—Pues no se diga más, entras en 5 minutos… así que ve. ¡Rómpete una pierna!

Astrid salió presurosa del vestidor, topándose con Hiccup en la salida. Se detuvo abruptamente al verlo boquiabierto, con expresión extraña en su rostro.

" _Te ves… te ves…"_ No fueron necesarias las palabras para que Astrid se enrojeciera por completo. _"…preciosa"._

—Gracias. —Dijo cabizbaja sin atreverse a verlo, desde que habían terminado con la presentación no dejaba de pensar en él, y el cómo se sentía cuando estaba con su compañía.

" _Se hará tarde, debemos irnos"._ Avisó Hiccup queriendo ser parte también de la obra, aunque no fuera el protagonista quería acompañarla.

—Hiccup. —susurró Astrid, sin poder verlo a los ojos. — ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

" _Lo que sea Mi Lady"_

Astrid se giró para verlo directo a los ojos y pedirle algo que esperaba que no tomara a mal.

—Durante este acto, ¿puedes alejarte lo más que puedas de mí?

Hiccup se sobresaltó con la petición, y sintió aquel cosquilleo en su pecho que lo hacía estremecerse. Sintió dolor.

—Yo quiero… quiero que seas un espectador más, por favor. —explicó Astrid desviando su mirada.

" _Si es lo que quieres"._ Dijo Hiccup con un tono de voz apagado.

—Es lo que quiero.

.

.

.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron, y el público se acomodó en sus asientos para presenciar el último acto.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, cuando de repente la orquesta con el coro musical empezó con su pieza. Un espectáculo de luces intermitentes dio inicio a toda la obra al ritmo de la majestuosa pieza musical, de par en par parejas de patinadores conformados por los jugadores de hockey y las bailarinas hicieron acto de presencia, empezando la escena de un baile en un majestuoso castillo.

Astrid irrumpió en el baile, como la condesa, patinando arrogantemente entre los bailarines; un papel nada difícil para ella, según Gobber, que aun la estudiaba de lejos. Los patinadores se alejaron para dejar hacer el solo de Astrid, esta, patinó con arrogancia, pero al igual con fastidio, entrando en su papel de la condesa frustrada por estar comprometida con alguien a quien no amaba, mientras que por el extremos salían Snotlout y Camicazi, haciendo alusión de la presión que ponían sobre la condesa.

 _La condesa se esfumó de la fiesta de su prometido, cansada de aquellas aburridas conversaciones hipócritas y gente déspota, si por ella fuera los echaría del castillo, pero no era más que una condesa, con un rango inferior a la de una princesa._

 _Sin embargo, tenía el remedio perfecto para su pesar, corrió hacía un salón que sabía que estaba perfectamente vacío, o al menos para los demás, se adentró a este caminando hacia la ventana que daba entrada la luz de la luna, esperando a ese que ansiaba. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó un sigilar caminar detrás de ella, no volteó, no era necesario, fue suficiente con sentir los brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura. Se deleitó con esa sensación que le provocaba cosquillas y se giró para ver a quién ansiaba ver, frente a ella estaba su querido amante, ese chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que la volvía loca._

Dentro de un estado de trance, Astrid patinó la pieza que le correspondía con Nero, mostrando por primera vez una pasión que no había estado mostrando en los ensayos, algo que impresionó a más de uno, incluyendo al mismísimo Nero, que se dejó llevar por la caricias repentinas y muestras de afecto que de repente su compañera empezó a demostrar, el momento de los amantes duraba unos cuantos minutos antes de que al salón irrumpieran los villanos de la obra.

 _Tocó la piel de sus mejillas, queriendo conocer su textura por primera vez, una piel lisa y suave a pesar de los vellitos faciales en su rostro, después pasó sus manos por su cabello, enterrando sus dedos entre algunos mechones, no era como se lo había imaginado, pero se alegraba poder tocarlo. Su amante la tomó de ambos brazos, invitándola a bailar una pieza. La condesa aceptó gustosa y se dejó llevar por los brazos de su amante, que la sujetaban con una ligereza y calidez, cuando terminaron de nuevo se vieron a los ojos, ambos anhelantes de dar el siguiente paso, poco a poco acercaron sus rostros y…_

Había llegado el momento de la escena crucial, Astrid y Nero fueron descubiertos por Snotlout y Camicazi, el primero entró y jaloneó bruscamente a Astrid para quitársela a Nero, después este patinó hacia ella y se la quitó; como parte del acto debían girarse al compás de la música para después simular que Snotlout se la arrebataba de nueva cuenta e imitaba los pasos de este, simulando al posesivo príncipe que quería retener a su prometida. Mientras que Astrid tenía que actuar lamentación ante aquella situación en la que había metido a su amante…

 _Su amante logró salvarla de las ataduras de su malvado prometido, y ahora ambos corrían por el palacio en busca de una salida, ella lo guio por la ruta que daba a los jardines, por donde pondrían escapar fácilmente pero en la entrada de este fueron interceptados por los guardias._

Nero y Astrid patinaban a la par, en la escena de la fuga, varios guardias (interpretados por los jugadores de hockey y demás artistas) se interpusieron, fue el momento en que Nero debía optar por la ruta alternativa, el momento del lanzamiento al trapecio; recordando los ensayos, la velocidad y la fuerza con la que debía arrojar a sus compañera, tomó a Astrid entre su brazos y la arrojó hacía el trapecio. Astrid continuando con su acto giró dos veces y ahora seguía tomar el trapecio.

Estiró ambos brazos para alcanzarlo, sin embargo, uno de los reflectores que no habían estado encendidos hasta este momento la cegó por unos breves segundos, causando una doble visión de su objetivo.

Las entrenadoras, Tannlos, Eret y hasta Hiccup se dieron cuenta de eso, dieron un grito ahogado al ver que Astrid caería irremediablemente.

Pero no sucedió.

A pesar del percance, Astrid logró sujetarse con un solo brazo, el público dio un grito ahogado al ver la escena pensando que era parte del acto, algo que calificaron excelente debido al nivel de dramatismo. La patinadora logró sostenerse con ambas manos del trapecio, se giró sobre este, y con agilidad se subió al trapecio para quedar sentada, algo que la multitud aplaudió ruidosamente, entre ellos Ruffnut y Heather que admitieron haber estado impresionadas por el acto.

Astrid se sintió aliviada de haberlo logrado, aunque empezó a sentir dolor en todo el brazo derecho. Los demás artistas habían improvisado al casi fallido salto, Nero había improvisado en acercarse lo suficiente para atrapar a Astrid en caso de ser necesario, más eso no pasó y continuó el acto en donde después de un combate con Snotlout era capturado por los guardias, mientras que Astrid era sometida y humillada por Camicazi.

 _Su amado se había sacrificado para que ella huyera de la ira del príncipe, y de la envidia de la condesa, más su sacrificio había sido en vano cuando fue interceptada por esta y sus damas de compañía, entre todas se mofaron de ella por haberse fijado en una persona de menor estatus que ella…_

Después de pasar por el susto inicial, Camicazi entró en escena, patinando alrededor de donde se encontraba el trapecio con Astrid; Burglar patinó con orgullo y excelencia, queriendo no sólo demostrar a su rival en la vida real, sino a sus otras contrincantes (Heather y Ruffnut) que ella era tan buena como la elegida, sacando en ese mismo acto, la frustración que sentía al no haber sido la elegida, mostrándole a los medios que no era la niña buena que todos creían, sino una mujer que peleaba por sus metas, la única diferencia con la duquesa es que ella lo hacía de manera honrada.

El acto de Camicazi sorprendió a más de uno, Heather le sorprendió saber que había más talento de Berk, eso le hizo pensar que se tenía que cuidar de la actual elegida, pues al igual que Astrid su rival local era digna de ir a las olimpiadas. Mientras tanto, Ruffnut estaba más que embobada con la obra, deseaba que ya mataran a alguien, de preferencia a los malos, más la obra continuó y eso no pasó.

 _La había atrapado, ahora estaba condenada al igual que su amado, aun se encontraban custodiada por la noble cuando vio entre lágrimas el último momento de su amado antes de ser asesinado._

El trapecio (sujetado a una grúa especial) bajó un poco para darle a Astrid oportunidad de pisar el hielo nuevamente. Siguiendo con el acto, los guardias debían acercarla a donde ya yacía el "cadáver" de Nero, para arrodillarla junto a él y asesinarla. Para simular el acto, los patinadores se juntaron a ellos haciendo la ilusión de cubrirlos en una especie de cúpula humana, símbolo de la represión sobre estos. Aunque por dentro de esta cúpula humana le dieran oportunidad a los chicos de quitarse el traje y mostrar el segundo. El cual consistía en unas prendas grisáceas, el de Nero compuesto de pantalón y camisa, y el de Astrid de un pequeño vestido sin mangas más corto que el anterior.

 _La autoridad del príncipe había caído sobre los amantes, sin embargo a pesar de que estos estuvieran muertos, no los habían separado, antes los atónitos ojos de la muchedumbre que se había presentado a la ejecución, la condesa y el plebeyo habían ascendido como ángeles, dejando el mundo terrenal para amarse eternamente en el cielo, volando con más libertad que en vida nunca habían sentido._

Astrid y Nero patinaron energéticamente, dando la sensación de lo felices que eran ahora que podían estar juntos _,_ la rubia seguía en un trance, ni la casi falla en la obra la habían sacado de su imaginación, donde frente a ella no estaba Nero sino aquel chico de ojos verdes. Nero la tomó de la cintura para completar las ultimas piruetas juntos y dar por terminado el acto, al momento en que la música se detuvo también se detuvieron, en todo momento estuvo mirando fijamente a su compañera que también no podía dejar de verlo.

Astrid observaba fijamente a su chico de cabello castaño quien le sonreía radiantemente; ya todo había acabado, había encontrado la solución para estar junto a él y nadie los separaría, se dejó llevar por el verde sus ojos y se acercó lentamente a él, cerrando sus ojos, deseando poder tocar sus labios con los suyos, no tardó en ser correspondida, su chico la besaba con afán, aunque admitió que no era como se había imaginado que sería su primer beso.

— ¡Oh, Astrid! —escuchó de su boca, aunque en tono muy diferente al usual.

—Hiccup. —susurró el nombre de su amado, aun con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡¿Qué?! Me llamo Nero.

Escuchar ese nombre y los aplausos eufóricos del público la despertó de su imaginación, Astrid parpadeó un par de veces para entrar en la realidad. Frente a ella no estaba Hiccup, sino Nero que la veía con algo de desconcierto, y en la boca de este la evidencia de lo que había pasado, pues tenía marcas del brillo labial que le habían puesto.

Se había equivocado, había besado a Nero.

— ¿Quién es Hiccup? —preguntó Nero receloso.

Pero Astrid se había quedado sin palabras, no podía reaccionar ante lo que había hecho, su instinto rápidamente le ordenó buscar a su amigo fantasma, no tardó mucho en divisarlo, casi a 10 metros lejos de distancia estaba Hiccup también boquiabierto. A Astrid se le rompió el corazón verlo así, de alguna manera sintió que lo había traicionado.

— ¡Vamos! La reverencia final.

Nero la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, era hora de dar la reverencia al público que seguía aplaudiendo el impresionante acto. Todos aclamando tan apasionada interpretación.

.

.

.

Después del final de la obra, los invitados regresaron a la estancia a degustar más aperitivos, Dagur se fue insatisfecho con la presentación y no donó nada, pero Heather en complicidad con Spinel, dejaron un generoso cheque a beneficio de la recaudación, la chica junto a su novio ya habían estudiado a su rival, ahora sabía a lo que se enfrentaría y era momento de hacerle algunas modificaciones a sus actuales rutinas. Se marcharon de inmediato, sin haberse topado con la protagonista de la obra.

Ruffnut y Tuffnut comieron algo antes de irse, y dejaron más fondos para la caridad, les había gustado la presentación, así como el final de la obra. Pero una cosa era el entretenimiento y otra la competencia, la gemela ahora conociendo de lo que era capaz Hofferson, entrenaría mucho más duro, no sólo para derrotarla a ella sino también para derrotar a Heather Deranged.

Los artistas entraron a la estancia principal después de entrevistas y fotografías, todos acudieron a la recepción con sus trajes de la obra, incluyendo a Astrid a quien todos halagaron por su interpretación, la única que parecía no estar orgullosa era ella misma, aun no creía en tal ensoñación en la que se había metido, no quería ni hablar con Hiccup, que aún le estaba dando su espacio, tal como habían acordado antes de la obra.

Se sentía abrumada, melancólica y cansada, lo único que quería hacer era irse a dormir; sólo pasado unos minutos de estar en la pequeña reunión se retiró no soportando el cansancio así como algo más que le molestaba en su cuerpo, se despidió gentilmente de todos y abandonó la recepción. Fue directamente a los vestidores para quitarse el ajustado vestidito y ponerse ropa ligera, no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con ella.

.

.

Llevaba esperando afuera del vestidor varios minutos, se acercó por mera curiosidad al ver que su amiga no salía; no sabía aun como abordarla, le había dolido verla besando a otro, pero no podía hacer nada, si Astrid quería a Nero debía respetarla y alejarse como se lo había propuesto.

Se impacientó al no ver señales de vida de su amiga, así que se atrevió a llamarla a pesar del acuerdo, fue ahí cuando lo escuchó, un gemido de dolor.

" _¡Astrid!"_ gritó asustado.

—Hiccup. — Escuchó la voz de su amiga entrecortada.

Sin importarle nada, el fantasma entró al vestidor atravesando la puerta y la vio, a su querida amiga en suelo, sólo con la ropa interior puesta, vio que esta se sostenía el hombro derecho con su mano izquierda. Se acercó a ella a pesar de su casi estado de desnudez.

" _¡¿Qué pasa?!"_

—Mi brazo, me lo lastimé. —dijo con lágrimas mezclada con un tono rabioso. —Me duele… no lo puedo mover.

Hiccup dio un grito ahogado al percatarse de la delicada situación.

Su amiga estaba lastimada ¿Ahora qué pasaría con las olimpiadas?

 **Continuará.**

 **Me costó mucho hacer este capítulo, espero que el efecto deseado sea positivo. Si se preguntan porque no hay diálogos de Heather y Ruffnut, es para dar la alusión de que ellas no hablan el mismo idioma de Astrid. Sólo para que lo sepan XD.**

 **Ahora un nuevo problema. ¿cómo lo resolverán? Ya lo leerán.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexa: Jajaja sí a Astrid le tocó ponerse celosa, pero ahora por error Astrid cometió una equivocación, y no sólo eso está lastimada, ¿cómo le ayudará Hiccup? Ya lo leerás. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: El amor platónico de Astrid lo conocerás, creo yo en dos capítulos más, así que antenta ;). Saludos.**

 **Shazam: Gracias, El toothfly me resulta bastante fácil de escribir, es una relación muy divertida XD. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: sí mujer, en un hospital, pero en qué parte, en qué país, a eso me refiero XD. Saludos.**

 **Forever Hiccstrid: Bueno, apuestas para Luk Tuk, no estoy muy segura si en los próximos capítulos ya se sabrá, según yo sí, depende de cuánto escriba. Saludos.**

 **Ana gami: Así es, Nero no es el platónico de Astrid, pero ahora es su primer kissu XD, el amor platónico creo que lo conocerán en dos capítulos más. Saludos.**

 **Flopi 216: Jajaja si tuvo su merecido, aunque no era tan mala del todo, yo la comprendo XD. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Así es, Nero no es el platónico pero si su primer Kiss XD, el amor platónico yo digo que lo conocerán en dos capítulos más. Con respecto al nombre algo le puse de layla, pero el nombre también es por Lea Michele de la serie de Glee, es igual que ella, sólo modifiqué el nombre para que no leyera raro XD. Saludo.**

 **Mad fine: Para nada, Nero y ella nada que ver, al contrario le gustó Eret XD, y pues prácticamente contaste la historia de Heather, la verdad es que tendrá pocos diálogos como digo, no hablan el mismo idioma y ya sabes cómo afecta eso. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Aun falta para que Hiccup se entere de que este vivo, ya verás como se irán dando las cosas. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Lo sé, fastidiosa pero al menos más amable, sería interesante leer tus teorías del final, a ver si quedan con el final que le tengo ya pensado. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Astrid ya se están dando cuenta de los sentimientos que siente a Hiccup, más claro no pueden ser, pero con todos los problemas que tiene supongo que la hacen ser algo despistada, ya ves lo que pasó. Ahora a esperar leer que pasará. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Los sentimientos están ahí, que los acepte es otra cosa, pero ya verás cómo se darán las cosas. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Diste en el punto clave de la intriga, ¿sabes cuál es la ciudad natal de Tannlos? Supongo que se sabrá pronto XD. Ya lo leerás. Para nada Lya es como Kayla, apenas me voy dando cuenta que el nombre más o menos se parece XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: El estatus de cómo está el cuerpo de Hiccup supongo que quedará pendiente para después, pero ya verás cómo pasarán las cosas. Saludos.**

 **Nube y lluvia: El comentario ahora si me llegó XD, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, como viste pasaron cosas inesperadas, según yo. Pero bueno, a ver cómo lo solucionan. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Nero se ganó un beso definitivamente, pero que mencionen el nombre de otro como que no está bien XD, si sabes a lo que me refiero pero bueno, eso pasó. Saludos.**

 **Tris: No entendí la última parte, pero si hablas de la película, tiene algo de esa. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta el próximo fin de semana. Saludos.**_


	15. Hosten

**Hola, terminé el capítulo a tiempo, me quedó algo larguito. Gracias a Emicastillo92 por la información de cuestiones médicas :D me sirvieron de mucho.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **Hosten**

.

A las afueras del consultorio médico del Circus Stellarum, esperaban un grupo de impacientes personas. Nero, Snotlout, Camicazi, Tannlos, Eret, Lya, Fishlegs, Luggy; todos de pie frente a la puerta de madera que tenía el letrero de "Consultorio" escrito en ella.

—Esto ha sido mi culpa. —Dijo Nero con lamentación. —No debí presionarla para hacer la obra.

—No es culpa de nadie. —Opinó Lya no muy convencida con su comentario, muy dentro de ella también se culpaba.

—Yo la jalé con rudeza. —Se echó la culpa Snotlout. —Yo soy el culpable.

—Fue el tonto reflector. —Dijo Camicazi con antipatía. —Ya dejen de culparse, fue un accidente.

La rubia apretaba los dientes por la ansiedad; cuando se enteraron de la lesión de Astrid, Gobber había requerido su presencia, no le había dado detalles pero ya se imaginaba el porqué de aquella petición. Deseaba ir a las olimpiadas, pero recordó su propia lesión que la había inhabilitado en una de las competencias pasadas, algo que arruinó en ese momento su carrera, dejándole el trabajo a su rival de conseguir las plazas para las olimpiadas.

.

.

.

—Tienes una subluxación en el hombro.

La doctora del circus Stellarum, tenía en alto y a la luz unas radiografías que acababan de sacarle a la patinadora, Astrid escuchaba cabizbaja el diagnostico de esta, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Junto a ella estaba Stormfly, quien pasó sus manos por su cara tratando de contener su ira y frustración, al igual que Gobber que sólo quería escuchar el diagnóstico completo de la doctora, para poder tomar una decisión.

—No es grave, el hueso del brazo se te dislocó un poco. —La doctora bajó las radiografías y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, sacando una libretita para recetas. —Te daré unos des inflamatorios y también medicamentos para el dolor, tendrás que usar un soporte para el hombro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó Gobber.

—Al menos debe estar en reposo una semana. —Respondió la doctora; Astrid se estremeció al escuchar el tiempo que perdería. —Te recomiendo ponerte comprensas frías d veces al día; y lo siento, nada de actividad física que involucre movimientos bruscos.

— ¿En una semana estará bien? —Preguntó Stormfly con impaciencia.

La doctora dio un largo suspiro, sentía el ambiente más pesado por las dos personas que exigían respuestas más que la lesionada.

—En una semana que vaya a ver su médico, necesitará hacer unos ejercicios de rehabilitación, que él les indique si puede patinar o no, por lo pronto debe seguir mis indicaciones.

Astrid permaneció en silencio, ocultó su rostro entre su flequillo, ni cuenta se dio cuando la doctora le puso el soporte en el hombro derecho, el cual cubría parte de este y brazo lesionado y se sujetaba por el extremo inferior de su otro brazo.

Hiccup, al igual que ella, estaba en silencio; el dolor de Astrid más que ser físico era en su orgullo, todo por lo que había luchado estaba por irse a la basura por un infortunado accidente.

—Si sigues mis indicaciones al pie de la letra puedes sanar rápidamente. —Dijo la doctora para querer alentar un poco al grupo.

La patinadora sólo asintió en silencio, se bajó de la camilla en donde la tenían y en compañía de Stormfly y Gobber abandonaron el consultorio, encontrándose con todos sus amigos y familiares afuera de este.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Fishlegs fue el primero en preguntar.

—Una subluxación. —Informó Gobber. —Dice que puede sanar rápidamente pero… ¡Camicazi!

La aludida se tensó y se acercó al seleccionador con la cabeza en alto.

—Te recomiendo que entrenes y prepares unas rutinas, en caso de que el médico de Astrid determiné que no puede patinar.

Burglar quedó boquiabierta ante la decisión del seleccionador, mientras que los demás dieron un grito ahogado, asintió tragando saliva y miró disimuladamente a su rival notando lo cabizbaja que estaba así como su puño cerrado, muestra clara de su impotencia, lo lamentó por ella.

—Si no hay nada más que decir…—dijo Burglar aun pasmada con la noticia, queriendo parecer fría con el asunto. —Me voy. Espero que te recuperes, Astrid.

Sin esperar una respuesta salió corriendo del lugar, ahora tendría que entrenar por una oportunidad o por una causa perdida pues su posibilidades de reemplazarla eran de un 50%, aun así entrenaría como si ella fuera la legitima seleccionada.

—Yo también me retiro. —Informó Gobber. —Ya es muy tarde y debo volver a la capital mañana temprano. Que te recuperes dragona.

Sus buenos deseos fueron hechos con sinceridad, no deseaba que su elegida fuera reemplazada, pero eso se lo dejaría al tiempo y a la decisión del médico; él debía continuar con su trabajo y enviar a alguien a las olimpiadas.

—Ay Astrid, cuanto lo siento. —Dijo Lya con lamentación, agachando la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

—Yo también. —Snotlout la imitó, siguiendo con la idea de que él había sido quien la había lesionado.

— ¿Qué dicen? —Preguntó Astrid levantando su mirada, le sonrió levemente a ambos para animarlos. —Fue un accidente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza.

—Astrid, ¿podemos hablar a solas? —Pidió Nero.

La chica asintió lentamente, miró a su entrenadora, que seguía muy molesta con todo lo pasado, quería su aprobación; Stormfly resopló molesta, aunque tuviera deseos de despotricar contra todo el mundo, sabía que no era la culpa de nadie, los accidentes y las lesiones pasaban, eran gajes del oficio.

—Ve.

Con el permiso de Stormfly, Nero le indicó el camino a seguir y esta la siguió acompañado de Hiccup; a pesar de lo que había pasado en la obra no deseaba dejarla sola a menos que ella se lo pidiera. Nero la guio hasta una pequeña oficina, antes de entrar, Astrid miró al fantasma quien le dijo que esperaría afuera, algo bueno para ella pues aún no se quitaba de su cabeza las cosas que había imaginado durante la obra y lo que la condujo a besar a Nero.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? —preguntó con tranquilidad, tomando asiento en un sofá pequeño.

—Quiero disculparme. —Dijo Nero cabizbajo. —Todo es por mi culpa y…

—Nero, no es tu culpa.

— ¡Sí! Yo te presioné para que lo hicieras y…

—Y lo hice con gusto. Nero, reunimos los fondos, ¡lo logramos! Deberías estar feliz.

— ¿Pero y tú? —preguntó con tristeza.

—Estaré bien. —Suspiró, se echó más al sofá buscando una posición más cómoda.

—Eres excepcional. —Exclamó con admiración. — ¡Me encantas! —La chica se alteró desde su asiento y un rubor rojizo empezó a invadir sus mejillas, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. —Me estoy enamorando de ti. —Confesó Nero apenado.

Pronto el calor la invadió por completo con una mezcla de escalofrío que le recorrió toda la piel. Miró fijamente a su amigo, que la observaba con una expresión anhelante. Más él no era a quien esperaba.

—Nero… yo.

—Lo sé, tienes a alguien más ¿no? —Dijo Nero recordando el cómo lo había llamado en la obra. —Hi…

— ¡No lo digas! —interrumpió de inmediato, temiendo que el fantasma lo pudiera escuchar. —No se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

Nero soltó una risita, tratando de ocultar su decepción al confirmar lo que sospechaba. —No lo haré, descuida. Pero aun así estoy dispuesto a pelear por ti si ese no se mueve rápido.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —Exclamó abochornada. —Yo no busco nada con nadie en este momento, y… sólo somos amigos… ¡es complicado! Y lo de la obra, me dejé llevar…

Por el tono de voz, Nero dedujo de inmediato que era sólo una excusa más no le dijo nada.

—Bueno, eso significa que aún tengo una esperanza.

—Nero…

—Descuida, Astrid. Yo te respeto y acepto tu decisión, aunque eso no cambie mis sentimientos hacia a ti, y si ese tipo no te corresponde como se debe, yo estaré ahí para ti.

La chica sonrió levemente ante las ocurrencias de su amigo; reflexionó todo lo pasado y sacó la conclusión de que ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía, ni mucho menos lo que realmente quería.

—Es tarde. —Dijo Nero sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Fue un largo día y lleno de sorpresas, debes descansar mucho.

Ayudó a Astrid a levantarse y la encaminó hacia la salida, donde lo primero que vio la rubia fue a Hiccup que esperaba pacientemente en el exterior. Juntos, fueron a donde estaban Stormfly y los demás esperando, encontrando a su familia y Stormfly platicando aparentemente de algo importante.

—Mamá, papá. —Llegó saludando a sus padres adoptivos que al parecer recién habían llegado.

La Sra. Ingerman fue la primera en saludar, abrazándola con cuidado para no lastimarla, físicamente era muy parecida a Fishlegs, de una complexión robusta, no tanto como su hijo, el cabello corto y rubio. Su padre adoptivo, de cabello castaño claro como el Luggy, también la abrazó de la misma manera, era alto y robusto igual que su hijo.

—Astrid, estábamos platicando sobre que no es conveniente que la prensa se entere de esto. —Comentó Fishlegs.

—Sí, les avisamos a Gobber y Camicazi y están de acuerdo. —Contó Stormfly mostrando su celular, indicando que les había hablado por teléfono.

—Por lo que pensamos que tal vez quieras pasar una temporada con papá y mamá en su casa. —Dijo Fishlegs.

—Sí Astrid, podrás relajarte ahí y…—Habló la Sra. Ingerman

—La prensa sabe dónde está la casa. —Interrumpió gentilmente Astrid. —No quiero que los molesten, ya bastantes problemas le he ocasionado a Fishlegs y Luggy por eso.

—Somos una familia, no hay problema. —Expresó Luggy con una sonrisa.

—Así es, somos una familia, haremos lo que tú quieras, ¿quieres ir a otro lugar? —Preguntó su padre adoptivo. —Podemos pagarte un viaje a donde quieras, lo importante es que estés relajada.

Astrid se mordió los labios pensando en la proposición de su padre adoptivo, sí había un lugar a donde deseaba ir, y aprovecharía su lesión para tomarse un descanso en un lugar donde la prensa nunca daría con ella.

—Sí, hay un lugar en especial…

.

.

.

El tren arribó en la estación de tren a muy tempranas horas de la mañana; afuera de esta esperaban un montón de reporteros que esperaban disparar con sus flashes a los deportistas que recién habían actuado en un evento de beneficencia. En especial a la elegida para ir a las olimpiadas, a quien deseaba volver entrevistar sobre su asombrosa experiencia.

Los deportistas fueron bajando de uno a otro, Camicazi y su madre bajaron después del equipo de hockey, no dieron entrevistas ni comentario alguno y por primera vez la prensa vio la verdadera personalidad de Burglar. La dejaron ir al ver que por más que trataran no le sacarían respuesta alguna a sus absurdas preguntas.

Luego se prepararon para recibir a quien esperaban, pero del tren sólo bajaron Tannlos y Eret que se burlaron de sus colegas, después Stormfly, Fishlegs y Luggy, y después de ellos nadie más. Tanto los Ingerman como Stormfly no hicieron comentario alguno sobre la ausencia de Astrid y se retiraron lo más lejos que pudieron de ellos, sólo en compañía de sus amigos.

—Muchas gracias por habernos dejado participar en el evento. —agradeció Eret, tomando sus maletas en conjunto con Tannlos. — ¿Están seguros que no quieren decirme a dónde fue Astrid?

— ¿Para que vayas y la acoses?, ¡no! —Contestó sarcásticamente Stormfly. —Déjenla en paz, estará bien.

—Sí, Eret… ¡¿qué te pasa?! —preguntó indignando Tannlos, aunque con un tono de burla, claramente buscando sólo impresionar a su amiga.

—No seas payaso. —Stormfly le dio un coscorrón.

—Ya, ya…—El chico se la quitó de encima antes que lo despeinara más. — ¿Puedes ir a mi apartamento mañana? Te quiero mostrar las fotos.

—Sí, seguro.

— ¡Uy! Entonces los dejaré solitos. —bromeó Eret, aunque se ganó la mirada desaprobatoria de Stormfly.

A Eret no le convenía molestarla o podía influir en las decisiones de Astrid y podría intervenir en su entrevista por pura venganza; así que sólo se despidió, tomó sus maletas y se retiró en compañía de su colega.

.

.

.

Astrid miraba fijamente por la ventanilla del tren, había partido en compañía de Hiccup desde la noche anterior, un día después de la obra. El día apenas comenzaba, había sido un largo y cómodo viaje, sus padres adoptivos se encargaron de reservarle una cabina exclusiva para ella, sin embargo, a pesar de la comodidad no había podido dormir bien durante la noche anterior y la previa al accidente, por lo que sus ojos estaban fuertemente marcados por una ojeras muy oscuras.

" _Astrid, ¿a dónde vamos?"_

—Ya te lo dije. —Respondió sin verlo.

" _Sólo me has dicho "Ya lo verás"…eso no es una respuesta"._

—Es porque ya lo verás. —contestó con sarcasmo.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros sin entenderla del todo, desde la obra y su lesión la había estado acompañando, respetando el silencio que Astrid había optado por tomar, pues ahora se le veía más ensimismada, la comprendía, sin embargo, extrañaba su anterior actitud. Se preguntaba con frecuencia si estaba así por lo de Nero, imaginándose que lo extrañaba, pues antes de partir de la estación anterior Nero se había despedido de ella con un beso en la mejilla y Astrid no se lo recriminó.

El tren empezó a desacelerar poco a poco, Astrid se sobresaltó un poco al ver por la ventanilla que la estación cada vez se hacía más grande, se empezó a morder la uñas de su mano libre con ansiedad, tratando de esa forma calmar sus nervios.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ Hiccup no pasó desapercibido esa actitud, miró por la ventanilla tratando de ver el motivo del nerviosismo de su amiga, pero no veía nada más que la estación más cada vez más cerca al igual que un montón de árboles amarillos. Viendo un letrero que decía:

" _ **Bienvenidos a Hosten: Hogar de los arboles guayacán".**_

El tren detuvo su andar frente al hangar principal, Astrid con torpeza se preparó para salir de la cabina, tomó su maleta de rueditas la cual fue estirando con su brazo sano, mientras que el otro trataba de no moverlo demasiado.

" _¿Dónde estamos?"_

—Hosten. —respondió Astrid caminando por el pasillo que daba a la salida. —El lugar donde viví de pequeña, al sur de Berk.

Hiccup seguía sin comprender del todo, no fue hasta que Astrid salió del tren y se quedó palizada viendo fijamente a un hombre mayor de cabello rubio que la saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

" _¿Quién es él?"_ Hiccup miró de reojo a la patinadora notando que los ojos de su amiga se empezaron a aguar con tan sólo ver aquel hombre.

—Astrid, hijita…—saludó el hombre.

—Papá…—susurró Astrid, tratando de controlar las emociones.

El hombre se acercó con cuidado a su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos procurando no lastimarla. Hiccup vio con asombro aquella escena, más al ver que Astrid se quebró por completo en brazos de su verdadero padre, fue una escena muy emotiva, que lo hizo sentir aquel cosquilleo dentro de él, algo que interpretó como felicidad.

—Perdóname por no contestar tus cartas como se debe. —Exclamó con arrepentimiento, sin embargo el hombre sólo negó con su cabeza, diciéndole que no había nada que perdonar.

Después de la emotiva bienvenida, padre, hija y fantasma se dirigieron a la casa del primero; Axel, el padre de Astrid le ayudó amablemente con las maletas, comportándose con torpeza al no saber cómo tratar a su hija después de mucho tiempo, al igual que ella, que no sabía exactamente como tratarlo.

—Muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu casa. —Dijo Astrid apenada.

—Es tu casa también. —Respondió Axel sin quitar su vista del camino. —Te encantará, adapté una habitación exclusiva para ti.

—Gracias.

El hombre sonrió sintiéndose dichoso; cuando recibió la llamada de los padres adoptivos de Astrid no dudó ni un segundo en darle su apoyo.

—Te cuidaré muy bien, ya lo verás. —Aseguró el hombre. —Tu lesión no será nada y podrás ir a las olimpiadas, tengo muy buenos remedios para tu tipo de lesiones.

" _¡Uy, remedios caseros!"_

—Sí. —susurró Astrid tratando de reprimir la risa.

— ¿"Sí" qué?

— ¡Ah! Nada, hablo sola a veces. —Rio fingidamente. —Por cierto, esperaba verte en la presentación… ¿qué… pasó?

El hombre apretó el volante del auto. —Recibí la invitación de parte de tu entrenadora, quería ir, pero tus padres adoptivos me habían comentado en el pasado de tu problema con la prensa, pensé que sería mejor si no iba, después del mal momento que te hicieron pasar.

Astrid comprendió sus razones; lo que le sorprendió es que aunque ella no tuviera una comunicación constante con su padre, los Ingerman lo tenían al tanto de todo.

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales durante el camino a la casa Hofferson, en el camino Hiccup pudo apreciar que el hombre era sencillo, amable, pero que también podría ser un padre sobreprotector, por cómo gruñó un poco al cuestionar a Astrid acerca si tenía un novio, suspirando aliviado al saber que no tenía a alguien en especial.

Se adentraron a una comunidad pequeña; con pequeñas pero bien cuidadas casas y donde lo que más destacaba eran los arboles amarillos, que a donde quiera que voltearas los veías, haciendo ver el lugar mucho más colorido.

— ¡Llegamos!

Axel detuvo la marcha del auto enfrente de un casa de madera de dos pisos, pequeña desde la perspectiva de Astrid que estaba acostumbrada a la casona de los Ingerman, pero que a la vez se veía hogareña y acogedora, bajó de la camioneta al mismo tiempo que su padre, maravillándose con el pequeño jardín con flores que tenía alrededor de la casa y al frente que rodeaba la cerca de madera.

"Qué bonito lugar"

La rubia asintió concordando con el fantasma; Axel la apresuró para mostrarle el interior. En el interior, era como se lo había imaginado, pequeño pero muy acogedor, había una pequeña sala con apenas dos sofás y un televisor, una pequeña cocina con dos sillas y un medio baño; subiendo las escaleras, Axel le indicó cuál era su habitación y luego la guio para mostrarle la de ella.

Como si se tratara de una sorpresa, Axel abrió lentamente la puerta, emocionando internamente a Astrid, cuando fue capaz de ver la recamara quedó boquiabierta, había una cama matrimonial, con unos hermosos muebles de madera, una pequeña ventana al frente y un ropero en uno de los extremos.

—Puedes adornarla como quieras, espero te gusten los muebles.

—Me encantan. —Dijo Astrid acariciando el borde del buro que tenía a un lado de la cama. — ¿Tú los hiciste?

Axel asintió orgulloso, no tanto por el mueble sino porque su hija hubiera reconocido su trabajo.

—Te dejaré para que te aliste, prepararé la comida y luego te puedo llevar a recorrer los alrededores, a menos que quieras descansar como lo indicó el médico.

—No, sí me gustaría ver los alrededores.

Dicho esto Axel la dejó a solas, o más bien con Hiccup. Astrid se sentó en la cama, permitiéndose sentir la suavidad de la colcha que la cubría.

" _¿Así que aquí es donde creciste?"_

—No, vivía en otra zona, está es la nueva casa de mi papá. No me acuerdo mucho, pero creo que los Ingerman eran los que vivían más lejos, pero sigue siendo Hosten, parte de mis raíces.

" _Ya veo…"_

Después de la agradable comida, a pesar de lo que había dicho inicialmente, Astrid cayó dormida en la cómoda cama de su habitación; Axel la dejó descansar, antes haciéndola tomar sus medicamentos y haberle ayudado con fomentos fríos sobre la lesión, para él, era su oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y aprovechar que su hija había vuelto a donde pertenecía.

Ya por la noche, Astrid recién despertó, pero al ver que era demasiado tarde sólo se dedicó a estudiar los ejercicios que Fishlegs le había encargado durante su convalecencia, platicar con su padre, con Hiccup, cenar y después volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente y con renovadas energías, Astrid y Hiccup se dispusieron a recorrer el pueblo en compañía de Axel; sin embargo…

—Astrid, me llamaron del área 3 de Hosten, una señora tiene dificultades con varios muebles y quiere que vaya hacer mantenimiento. ¿Quieres ir? Hay muchos comercios y jardines…

—Sí, sí quiero ir. —Respondió con entusiasmo, a pesar de su lesión no pensaba quedarse postrada en una cama.

No habiendo replica alguna, se alistaron para ir a aquel lugar. Tardaron alrededor media hora en llegar al área 3, la cliente de Axel vivía en una casa de estatus medio, el hombre advirtió que podía tomar algo de tiempo, por lo que dejó a su hija recorrer el lugar, quedándose de ver en el mismo lugar en algunas horas, a pesar de su preocupación por dejarla sola, Astrid le aseguró que estaría bien, pues realmente no estaba sola.

Quedándose ahora con Hiccup, recorrieron la alegre comunidad, encantándose con los bellos jardines y árboles.

—Que rico es estar aquí. —Dijo Astrid flexionando su brazo sano para relajarse. —El aire es realmente puro.

" _Sí, es muy bello"._ Dijo Hiccup admirando el lugar, a pesar no sentir el aroma del ambiente y la brisa, con sólo imaginárselo tenía suficiente. _"Debe ser muy bueno crecer por aquí… ¿Habías venido a este lugar?"_

—No. Cuando vivía con mi papá vivía en el área 2, queda más o menos a 20 minutos en auto desde aquí. Después con los Ingerman, viví en el área 4 que queda al norte de Hosten como a media hora, eso creo.

" _¿Entonces en qué área está la actual casa de tu papá?"_

—En el área 1, es la que queda más al sur.

" _Ya veo. Debe ser muy gratificante vivir aquí"._

Astrid sólo suspiró recordando tanto los buenos, pero en su mayoría malos momentos que había pasado en Hosten. Siguieron caminando por los alrededores, topándose con un rio que dividía la comunidad; pidiendo indicaciones localizaron un puente de madera rápidamente, sin embargo, Hiccup detuvo su andar a mitad de este.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid al notar que Hiccup se había quedado estático .

" _¿No lo escuchas?"_

— ¿Qué?

Hiccup agudizó su oído, buscando alrededor para encontrar la fuente del sonido; Astrid no sabía que tenía y prestó atención a los sonidos del ambiente, fue en ese momento que lo escuchó, un pequeño chillido, el lamento de un animal probablemente herido.

—Suena como un gato.

" _Sí, uno pequeño"_

Hiccup flotó hacia donde su sentido del oído le indicaba que estaba el animal, llevándolo hacia inicio del puente.

" _¡Aquí está!"_

Engarruñado en la orilla, se encontraba un gatito negro de apenas 2 meses de edad, maullando levemente y con debilidad.

—Pobrecito. —Con mucho cuidado, la patinadora se agachó a la par del gatito y lo cargó en su mano. —Está muy flaco.

" _Lo han de haber abandonado, necesita atención"._

—Bien, pues hagamos la buena acción del día. —Astrid le guiñó el ojo a Hiccup, conmoviéndolo por completo, pues es algo que él también haría.

Volvieron a la comunidad para preguntar a las personas si sabían de alguna veterinaria cercana, uno de ellos le indicó que había muy cerca de donde estaban, después de darle con detalles la dirección, Hiccup y Astrid emprendieron el camino hacia aquel lugar.

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos, no tardaron en ubicarlo pues en la fachada tenía escrita el letrero "Veterinaria VETH", sin embargo, el lugar se veía algo descuidado por el exterior.

—Creo que no hay nadie. — Astrid se acercó a establecimiento, viendo en la puerta que esta el letrero de "abierto".

Viendo que estaba en funcionamiento, abrió la puerta de cristal la cual timbró gracias a una pequeña campana que tenían colgada en la parte superior, a pesar de lo maltrecho de la fachada, el interior era limpió y daba confianza.

No había nadie en la pequeña recepción, donde sólo había una pequeña campana para llamar al encargado del establecimiento. Se acercó con la intención de tocarlo, aunque tendría que dejar al débil gatito en la base para poder hacerlo, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar gritos en el interior del consultorio.

—"¡No, Stoick! ¡No pueden hacerlo! ¡¿Con qué derecho?!"

—"¡Ya les dije que conseguiría el dinero, pero son unos necios!"

—"¡No permitas que lo hagan! Por favor".

—"Vendí una parte del ganado, me pagarán hasta la próxima semana, con lo que me darán tendremos para mantenerlo al menos otra semana".

" _¿Qué estará pasando?"_ se preguntó Hiccup al sentir la angustia de los ocupantes del consultorio, en especial de la mujer que hablaba con la voz quebrada.

—Tal vez debamos volver después.

Astrid tomó al pequeño gatito para salir del lugar, pero le fue imposible abrir la puerta pues la tenía que jalar, al contrario de cuando entró que la empujo con su cuerpo. Buscó la manera de salir, dejó al gatito por un momento en el piso, después jaló la puerta que volvió a sonar por la campana, se agachó por el gatito para tomarlo mientras sostenía la puerta con su pierna y…

— ¡Espera muchacha!

Apenas se estaba reincorporando de haber tomado al gatito cuando un robusto hombre, con una barba prominente color castaño rojizo la detuvo.

— ¿Necesita atención tu mascota?

—Eh… sí, pero si es un mal momento…

—No, para nada. —Dijo el hombre tratando de sonar normal. —Enseguida mi esposa te atenderá, ¡pasa!

Después de haber batallado inútilmente con la puerta, Astrid regresó a la recepción, esperando ser atendida. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió una mujer alta de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Una señora que Hiccup apreció como "hermosa".

—Perdón por la tardanza. —se disculpó la mujer limpiándose cuidadosamente los ojos con un pañuelo. — Soy la Dra. Valka ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Eh… me encontré a este gatito, creo que lo abandonaron.

— ¡Oh! Pobrecito. —Observó Valka al indefenso animal. —Está desnutrido y deshidratado.

" _¿Se pondrá bien?"_

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó la rubia por el fantasma.

—Si le damos los cuidados que necesita y lo alimentamos sanamente se pondrá bien. —Dijo Valka analizando por completo el cuerpo del gatito. —Me recuerda al gato que tuvieron mis hijos cuando pequeños.

Astrid sonrió al notar la felicidad en el comentario de la mujer, más esta se fue apagando conforme seguía analizando al gato.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sí, sí… es sólo que… tú debes ser nueva aquí. —Comentó al apenas notar que la chica no era una de las que conocía de los alrededores. —Te me haces conocida.

—Ah, bueno, por el momento estoy en el sector 1 con mi padre, Astrid Hofferson. —Se presentó alzando su mano izquierda para saludar.

—Oh, eres la patinadora, la que irá a las olimpiadas. —Reconoció la mujer estrechando la mano de la chica.

—Sí, —Respondió Astrid entre dientes. —O al menos por ahora.

Valka notó el soporte en el brazo derecho de la deportista, supuso que tendría problemas a causa de eso, sin embargo, no indago en el asunto, ya que muy apenas conocía el deporte, el que era experto era su hijo Tannlos, el cual sabía que ahora se dedicaba a hacer notas deportivas sobre hielo.

—Bien, pues démosle vitaminas a este pequeñín, también hay que asearlo un poco. ¿Puedes venir más tarde por él?

—Seguro, yo vendré por…—no supo cómo llamarlo.

—Toothless. —Dijo Valka recomendando de inmediato. —Así se llamaba el gato de mis hijos.

" _Qué bonito nombre"._

—"¡Que nombre tan raro!" —pensó Astrid.

—No me hagas caso. Ponle como tú quieras, en realidad es un nombre horrible, pero mi hijo mayor tiene un pésimo gusto.

—Se nota. —Comentó la patinadora con confianza. —Ay dioses, lo siento.

—Descuida…—suspiró Valka con nostalgia. —Eres una buena chica, mi hijo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú.

—Debe ser una gran persona.

Al decir aquello un sonoro gimoteo se escuchó por parte de Valka.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Astrid con angustia.

—No, no es nada. —Suspiró. —Es sólo que mi hijo tuvo un accidente, ahora está en coma y los doctores, jefes del hospital, quieren desconectarlo por falta de pago.

— ¡Eso es horrible! ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

—Mi esposo y yo seguimos trabajando arduamente, ya conseguimos algo para mantenerlo por algunos días más. Vendimos algunas cosas, mi hijo, que trabaja en la capital, también nos manda algo y con eso lo mantenemos.

Tanto Astrid y Hiccup sintieron angustia con la situación de la familia, a pesar de que Valka trataba de mostrar seguridad en sus palabras se percataron que estaba muy afectada con la problemática.

—Pero hay que alimentar a este pequeñín. —Dijo Valka volviendo al tema del gatito.

—Sí, yo vendré por Toothless en un par de horas.

El que Astrid se decidiera por ese nombre puso a Valka feliz, sin nada más que decir, Astrid salió del establecimiento, sintiendo que necesitaba a hacer algo por aquella familia.

" _Ojala pudiéramos ayudarla"_ Comentó Hiccup leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Sí podemos. —Aseguró Astrid con firmeza.

El fantasma no entendió a qué se refería, hasta que Astrid preguntó a una persona por el banco más cercano, donde después de solicitar su estado actual financiero, sacó una buena suma de dinero.

Después de unas horas, regresó al establecimiento; Valka ya tenía a su nueva mascota, Toothless, limpio, hidratado y un poco más mejorado que en la mañana.

Le cobró la cuenta de los gastos de medicamentos utilizados y los que le tendría que dar para que el gatito mejorara, además de la comida, compró una pequeña transportadora y una cama acojinada que adaptaron a la misma transportadora.

—Bien, tu recibo y feria. —Dijo Valka extendiéndole la nota de gastos y el sobrante del pago.

—No, por favor… necesita el dinero.

Astrid le ofreció el cambio que en realidad no era mucho, aun así Valka apreció el detalle pues cada centavo contaba para mantener a su hijo en el hospital.

—Gracias.

—Quisiera… ayudarle. —Dijo con timidez desconcertando a Valka. —Por eso…—sacó del bolso que llevaba colgado su hombro sano una bolsa de papel, se lo extendió a Valka que lo tomó con recelo quedando impactada con el contenido.

Al menos en aquella bolsa debía haber unos 15 mil dólares, en billetes de 100.

—No… no puedo.

—Sí, para su hijo; a mí me va bien como patinadora y no tengo ningún problema con donarle ese dinero, por favor… no lo rechace.

Hiccup estaba más que orgulloso por Astrid, sintió una extraña emoción al ver a la mujer conmovida por el acto de caridad de su amiga; tanto él como ella pensaban que ninguna madre debía pasar por aquello y esperaba que ese dinero al menos ayudara en algo.

Valka aceptó la donación de buena fe, le deseó suerte a la patinadora en su carrera así como con su lesión y le aseguró que la apoyaría desde su hogar, diciéndole que siempre la recordaría por tal gesto de amabilidad.

Una vez que la patinadora se fue, Valka le dio las buenas nuevas a Stoick, quien quedó boquiabierto con aquel pequeño milagro, con ese dinero, al menos podrían mantener a su hijo por dos meses más en el hospital

.

.

Astrid regresó con su padre, mostrándole su nueva mascota, dándole otro trabajo que hacer pues con su brazo lastimado le iba a ser imposible cuidar adecuadamente al animal.

—Pues ya que… —Dijo el hombre al aceptar ayudar a su hija con el gato. —Por lo pronto debemos ir ahora a otro lugar, una comunidad que está en el sector 4. ¿Quieres ir o quieres volver a casa?

— ¡No! ¿Sector 4, dijiste? —preguntó con emoción.

—Sí, si quieres te puedo llevar a donde los Ingerman tenían su antigua casa.

—Sí, por favor. Hace mucho que no veo aquel lugar.

No diciendo más, emprendieron camino a aquel lugar. Axel dejó a Astrid en un mirador que la chica recordó muy bien, este se encontraba alrededor de un extenso lago con una impresionante vista. Dejándole a su padre el cuidado del gatito. Hiccup y Astrid se aventuraron a recorrer la orilla del mirador buscando un lugar en específico.

" _¿A dónde vamos?"_

—A un lugar que me trae buenos recuerdos.

Llegaron a un parque donde había juego para niños, a pesar del tiempo esos juegos seguían ahí, más añejos a como los recordaba.

" _¿Y aquí es…?"_

— ¿recuerdas a mi amor platónico? Aquí lo conocí.

Hiccup se sobresaltó al escuchar a su amiga, esta sólo observó con atención uno de los juegos que consistía en un varios tubos de diferentes tamaños.

" _Mmhhh… ¿aquí conociste a Nero?"_ preguntó Hiccup cabizbajo.

— ¿Nero? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

" _¿No era él tu amor platónico?"_

—No… ¿quién te dijo eso?

" _¡Tú! Es decir… me dijiste que era de cabello negro y ojos azules y…"_

—Te lo dije para que dejaras de molestar. —Confesó Astrid. —Además tú mismo no me creíste, además que te dije que a Nero lo conocí a los 10 años y a esta persona como a los siete u ocho.

" _Entonces… ¿quién es él? ¿Cómo es_?" Preguntó con gran curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante? —resopló. —Fue hace mucho tiempo, fueron cosas de niños.

" _Pero… pero… si entonces no es Nero, ¿por qué el beso?"._

De inmediato Astrid se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza para que Hiccup no la viera apenada. —Fue sólo una actuación. —No le iba a decir que se imaginó besándolo a él, aun no entendía muy bien qué pasaba con ella, y estar en aquel lugar donde conoció a un muchacho especial que muy apenas recordaba le removió viejas emociones.

Se retiró del parque a paso a apresurado, caminando por los miradores a la orilla del lago.

" _Astrid, ¡espera!"_

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó sin atreverse a verlo.

" _Sólo quiero entender algunas cosas, ¡es todo!, tu padre, tu familia con los Ingerman… tu amor… platónico ese y ¿por qué es tan importante?"._

La chica dio un suspiro largo y se recargó en la baranda del mirador, observando los botes que navegaban en el lago.

—Está bien, te contaré… pero tiene que ser desde el inicio para que comprendas algunas cosas…

Hiccup se posicionó a un lado de ella con su completa atención enfocada a ella.

—Todo empezó cuando…

.

.

.

 **Capital de Berk.**

En el apartamento de Tannlos, se encontraba una muy sorprendida Stormfly viendo las fotografías donde aquella luz se emitía sólo en donde su amiga aparecía, Tannlos había dicho la verdad.

— ¿Pero qué es?

—No sabría decirte, pero es extraño ¿no?

—Definitivamente.

Stormfly devolvió las fotografías impresas a su amigo. —Ya no sé qué creer, o si creerle a Astrid, por cierto, son muy buenas fotografías.

—Gracias. —Dijo el chico halagado.

— ¿Cómo decidiste que quería hacer esto? —preguntó señalándolo por completo al igual que a las fotografías.

—Creo que mi hermano me dio la idea. —contestó con una risita.

La entrenadora sonrió con nostalgia, al recordar la situación del hermano de su amigo. Quería seguir ahí con él, pero tenía asuntos pendientes que atender.

—Me tengo que ir. —Avisó poniéndose de pie.

—Te acompaño. —Ofreció Tannlos de inmediato.

Salieron del apartamento, Stormfly sólo le pidió que la acompañara hasta el ascensor, antes de que este llegara al piso, le dio un sorpresivo abrazo de despedida y rogó porque el ascensor llegara de inmediato para evitar una vergonzosa explicación. Su petición fue escuchada y las puertas del aparato se abrieron, se despidió torpemente de su amigo que seguía anonado por la muestra de afecto.

Una vez en las afueras del complejo departamental se permitió respirar adecuadamente, miró al cielo recordando el pasado y comparándolo con el presente, reflexionando las vueltas de la vida y que cualquier cosa que hicieras, dijeras, o decidieras tenía un impacto en tu vida.

 **Continuará.**

 **Hosten: significa otoño.**

 **Los árboles que se mencionan son amarillos, por si se lo preguntaba XD. Espero que les haya gustado la introducción de Valka y Stoick, Hiccup está más cerca de lo que creen. ¿Creen que Astrid lo encuentre?**

 **Espero el próximo 25 de diciembre subir el nuevo capítulo, que será el "Especial del fic". Si lo notaron, algunos ya sabrán de lo que tratará, y si no pues a esperarse.**

 **Si no puedo actualizar ese día, será el domingo. De una vez me anticipo y les deseo una feliz Navidad a todos.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Dragon Viking: Pues ya ves que todo lo que pasó, por el momento sólo deberá esperar a su recuperación y decisión del médico, pero por otra parte Nero quedará en segundo plano, por el momento. Saludos.**

 **Shazam: Quise jugar ahora con su personaje, para que no siempre sea el galan que va por la chica, ahora le tocó al revés a Eret. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216:Pues en cierta parte si le afectó, porque cualquier cosa que decida el médico impactará en ella, y pues ya llamaron a su reemplazo también. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: De hecho, la angustia era más por lo que había hecho que por la lesión, estaba emocionalmente lastimada. Y Lya con Nero a la friendzone XD. Saludos,**

 **Vivi: XD, Jajaja ya sé, pobre de todos, al menos Stormfly no se volvió loca, sólo tendrá que cambiar su calendario completo si es que dejan a Astrid patinar. Saludos.**

 **Cathrina: XD, sorry, un poco de drama para el alma, pero en sí eso con Nero quedó por el momento en segundo plano, lo menos que quiero hacer es un completo drama, con una trama deportiva y espiritual. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: Con tantos problemas ni puede pensar bien en lo que quiere, además que está el tercero en discordia (su amor platónico) ya pronto lo conocerán. Saludos.**

 **Diane: ahora que lo dices, ni me acordaba que en la serie Layla se lastima el hombro XD, mi inconsciente lo hace XD, siento tu crueldad hacia Nero y su ilusión por Astrid XD. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Cierto, lo de la lesión calmó las aguas, lo importante es estar con aquel que quieres y darle su apoyo. Por lo pronto Astrid está más cerca de Hiccup, ahora la pregunta es si lo encontrará. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: XD, toda la frustración, pues este estuvo más calmado pero dio muchos datos, el siguiente tendrá mucha más información y más explicaciones. Saludos.**

 **Valeria: Nop, por el momento eso no pasó, ya verás cómo irán dando las cosas. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo92: De nuevo muchas gracias por la información médica, espero no haber inventado algo por ahí, o algo que este demás. Espero que me puedas ayudar en caso de tener alguna otra duda en el futuro. Gracias. Saludos.**

 **Spell:Vivan las minivaciones (yo no tengo :v) los gajes de ya trabajar XD. Acertaste con lo de Hiccup, aunque no se haya mencionado, se encuentra en su ciudad natal ¿qué es? ¿qué tan cerca estará Astrid de él? Ahora esas serán las preguntas, pero ya verás cómo se van dando las cosas. Saludos.**

 **Rebbeca: Hola y bienvenida, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y todas las demás, espero que este capítulo haya sido gratificante. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Si lo clichés y gajes del oficio, es que no pueden faltar, pero ahora la historia dio un giro y se dejará el drama anterior de lado, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Contestando a una de tus preguntas, pues Nero si está enamorado de Astrid pero se mandó por el momento solito a friendzone, con respecto a Hiccup espero escribir en donde está, es obvio que cerca de donde están Valka y Stoick. Saludos.**

 **Dragonaj: XD, gracias, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pines:Hola, Generalmente subo cada domingo, espero que el próximo lo pueda hacer el 25, pero generalmente es domingo, gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Vanessa Veltran: Nero por lo pronto quedará en segundo plano, Astrid está confundida por el momento y además queda el tercero en discordia, su amor platónico, pero ya verás cómo se soluciona todo. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior:Jajaja si Astrid no sabe ni que sentir, agregándole con cada problema que se enfrenta, y Hiccup pues es un pan de dios XD, no la deja en las malas. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Tus respuestas serán contestadas con el tiempo, por el momento Hiccup ni idea de que Astrid se imaginó besándolo, pero ya verás cómo pasarán las cosas. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: La historia de cómo pasó todo, ya pronto lo sabrás, se explicarán demasiadas cosas o al menos eso espero y cómo todo conduce a todo. Sobre Tannlos y Stormfly, la pongo mayor a ella, porque es la percepción que me da, además que es mamá dragona en la serie XD. Saludos.**

 _ **A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **20 diciembre 2015**_


	16. Especial: Mi pasado, mi futuro

**Les deseo la mejor de las navidades. Aquí este pequeño especial de 10,018 palabras. :D**

 **Y gracias a Gaby channi por la información de ciertos temas que se toca en el capítulo.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **ESPECIAL:**

 **Mi pasado, mi futuro.**

.

.

 **Año 2001: Hosten Área 2**

Gritos, acusaciones, malas palabra…

Astrid Hofferson, de 5 años de edad, presenciaba oculta entre las sombras una discusión entre sus padres, espiando sigilosamente por la pequeña apertura de la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Me estoy cansando de esto! ¡No es la vida que me prometiste!

— ¡¿Qué más quieres?! Tenemos una hija, una casa, una buena vida económica. ¡¿Qué es lo que te hace falta mujer?!

— ¡Libertad! Me canso de estar en esta casa encerrada, sólo cuidando a Astrid, ¡quiero salir más! A comparación de ti que te vas a trabajar y después te vas con tus amigotes.

— ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto! Sólo lo dices porque salí el viernes con ellos, ¡FUE UN DÍA! Mientras ¡TÚ! Dices cuidar a Astrid y ese día tuve que llegar y darle de cenar ¡porque ni eso sabes hacer!

La pequeña se retiró de la puerta acongojada, caminando hacia su habitación emitiendo ligeros gimoteos que trataba de reprimir en su boca mientras trataba de alejarse del ruido que causaban los gritos de sus padres. No pasaba desapercibido por ella que sus progenitores peleaban con más frecuencias; que su madre la descuidaba demasiado y que su padre siempre optaba al final por consolarse con la bebida.

A veces prefería estar en el jardín de niños, donde se entretenía con sus compañeros, o en la pista de patinaje, donde meses atrás empezó su entrenamiento, ese lugar donde podía ver a sus padres tranquilos (de acuerdo a quien le tocara cuidarla) no como su casa, que se volvía un averno en cuanto los gritos y reclamos por la cosa más insignificante empezaba.

.

.

.

—Algún día quiero ser como Storm Mcfly. — Astrid admiraba maravillada la imagen en el televisor, donde una patinadora rubia y joven de 15 años de edad se adentraba al centro de la pista de hielo para comenzar con su rutina.

—Algún día lo serás. —Motivó Axel con una sonrisa.

La pequeña le sonrió devuelta, sin embargo el momento feliz padre—hija se vio interrumpido el bufido quejumbroso de Erin, la madre de Astrid.

—Come rápido, te tengo que llevar al jardín de niños.

La pequeña obedeció a su madre y comió con voracidad, lo menos que quería era ser regañada, mientras que Axel reprochaba la fría actitud de su esposa para con su hija. Erin al notarlo dio un gruñido molesto, no queriendo tolerar una discusión mañanera, tomó a Astrid de la brazo y la arrastró con ella sin permitirle terminar con la comida. El hombre furioso con aquella escena, golpeó la mesa con dureza, haciendo que los trastes y el florero que había encima se cayeran. La mujer haciendo caso omiso a Axel, continuó jaloneando a Astrid hacia la entrada de la casa

—Toma tus cosas y sube al auto. —Ordenó.

Rápidamente Astrid tomó su mochila, la lonchera y un morral en donde guardaba sus patines; salió presurosa de la casa y se metió en el auto, no quería volverlos a escuchar gritar.

.

— ¡No tienes por qué tratarla así!

— ¡Es mi hija y la trato como se me dé la gana!

— ¡¿Qué te ha hecho?! ¡¿Qué te he hecho yo para que te comportes así?! —Reprochó Axel al borde la histeria.

— ¡ODIO MI VIDA! —gritó furiosa. —A ti se te hace bien porque eres casi un cuarentón, ¡pero yo! tengo 26 años y quiero ¡salir, divertirme, conocer a más personas!… quiero… quiero…

— ¡Nunca te importó mi edad cuando empezamos a salir! Y ¡sabías a lo que te atenías cuando quedaste embarazada! ¡Yo te quiero y tú aceptaste casarte conmigo! ¡¿POR QUÉ EL CAMBIO?!

— ¡PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE OTRA PERSONA! —Confesó Erin sin remordimiento alguno, dejando completamente atónito a su marido. —Y lo amo… Axel, quiero el divorcio

Dando su argumento final, la mujer caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta tomando su bolso antes de salir. —Dejaré a Astrid en la pista de patinaje, ve por ella a las 5 de la tarde.

Erin se retiró dejando a Axel en un estado de shock. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo hizo parpadear y salir del trance, aun así no fue capaz de moverse un centímetro, no fue hasta que escuchó el sonido del auto marchándose que se desinhibió; en ese momento enloqueció, herido del corazón, destrozó todo lo que había en la casa mientras se ahogaba en su dolor, decepción y en el alcohol.

.

—Astrid te llevaré al jardín de niños, luego iré por ti para llevarte a comer y pasear para después ir a la pista de patinaje. ¿Te parece?

A la niña se le hizo extraña tanta amabilidad de parte de su madre, pero de cualquier manera aceptó la proposición, se puso contenta de sólo pensar que pasaría un día divertido junto a ella.

OOOOOooooOOOO

 **Área 3 Hosten.**

Un padre y sus dos hijos estaban eufóricos ante el juego de hockey de las competencias de los juegos del deshielo. El equipo que apoyaban acababa de fallar un tiro, por lo que sentían la frustración por lo escasos minutos que quedaban para que finalizara el juego.

— ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?! —Exclamó Stoick incrédulo

—Lástima, pero te dije que desde esa posición fallarían. —observó Hiccup de 12 años con inteligencia.

—Como me gustaría ir allá y decirles cómo se juega. —Se quejó Tannlos de 10 años de edad.

— ¡Bah! Ya perdieron, mejor vámonos a la escuela o se nos hará tarde.

Hiccup se levantó del sofá sin darle mucha importancia a los resultados del juego, se quitó sus gafas cuadradas de armazón grueso color café y los limpió con un trapito para una mejor visión. Mientras su padre y su hermano menor se quejaban de los resultados del juego, preparó su mochila, sólo dejando afuera un grueso libro de autos de carrera.

— ¡Andando Tannlos!

— 5 minutos, Hiccup. ¡Por favor! —Rogó el menor. —Sólo para ver cómo termina.

El castaño resopló exhausto, no podía ignorar la petición de su hermanito así que tomó asiento junto a este y su padre para ver el final del juego, siendo acompañados también por su mascota Toothless, una gato de 10 años color negro.

— ¡Será posible ir allá y decirle lo mal que juegan! —se volvió a quejar Tannlos con molestia.

—Deberías escribirles. —Recomendó Stoick sin quitar su vista del televisor. —Escríbeles que un mejor entrenador no les haría mal.

— ¿Y crees que la lean?

—Yo creo que no. —Contestó Hiccup. —Tal vez si fueras algo así como un crítico, comentarista o reportero, tal vez así sí te prestarían atención.

— ¿Un reportero? —Fue la palabra que más le llamó la atención al menor. — ¿Esos que hablan con los deportistas y luego escriben sobre eso en los periódicos o revistas?

—Así es, ellos hacen eso, y si eres buen observador puedes hacer una crítica constructiva y una buena nota.

— ¡Ahhh! Nunca les he puesto atención a esas notas, pero me gusta ver las fotografías.

— ¿Sabías que hay una especialidad en fotoperiodismo? —preguntó Hiccup con fascinación, Tannlos negó con la cabeza, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba su hermano, pero cuando este le explicó de que se trataba quedó fascinado con la profesión.

— ¡Ahhh, yo quiero hacer eso! Seré…

El sonido de la campana que indicaba que el juego había terminado los distrajo. Tannlos gritó consternado ya que no vio el final del juego por estar hablando con su hermano.

—Lastima. —Se lamentó Stoick echándose hacia atrás en el sillón, sin embargo rápidamente cambió su semblante dejando al fan de hockey para ser el padre de familia. — ¡niños, a la escuela!

— ¡No, me perdí el final!

Tannlos le arrebató el control remoto a su padre y empezó a cambiar los canales, esperando que uno de estos hubiera una repetición, pero no había nada más que otras competencias de invierno.

— ¡Tannlos Haddock! —Regañó Valka, desde la entrada intimidando a todos los hombres. Se acercó a su hijo menor y le quitó el control remoto. — ¡A la escuela! —Ordenó señalando la puerta.

Hiccup dando risitas sarcásticas y Tannlos cabizbajo abandonaron la casa Haddock, dejando a sus padres solos en la sala; mientras tanto en el televisor se quedó en el canal donde la joven Stormfly ganaba los juegos del deshielo.

.

Y tu Hiccup, ¿qué quieres ser cuando crezcas? —Preguntó Tannlos mientras caminaban balanceándose por la orilla de la banqueta.

—Yo quiero…—Hiccup sonrió y apuntó con su dedo índice al cielo para que su hermano lo observara.

— ¿Quieres ser una nube?

— ¡No tonto! ¡Quiero ser piloto! Construir mis propios aviones, ¡quiero volar!

— ¡Ahhhh! Yo también quiero volar, pero de vacaciones. —Bromeó. — ¿Y qué necesitas estudiar para hacer eso?

Hiccup se ajustó las gafas que se le estaban cayendo, mientras pensaba en la respuesta. —Creo que ingeniería en aeronáutica.

—Suena a que es muy difícil.

—Sí, eso creo. Pero falta aún para que decida que quiero hacer en la vida, por lo pronto haré un prototipo de auto de carrera con un amigo. ¿Quieres ayudar?

— ¡sí! ¿Puedo conducir? —preguntó emocionado.

—Claro que sí.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

—Mamá, ¿te quedarás a la práctica de patinaje?

Astrid estaba realmente entusiasmada, había pasado un agradable día en compañía de su madre a pesar de la seriedad de esta.

—Lo siento Astrid. —Dijo la mujer poniéndose a su altura, tomándola por los hombros. —Como sabes, papá y mamá están separados, a partir de ahora vivirás sólo con tu papá.

— ¿A dónde irás? —preguntó sin entender.

—No hagas preguntas. —Respondió Erin con la voz entrecortada. —Cuando termine la práctica tu papá vendrá por ti.

Erin se reincorporó e incitó a Astrid a entrar en la pista, una vez que la vio entretenida en el hielo se alejó discretamente; con el corazón acongojado pero decidido, la madre de Astrid huyó con su amante que la esperaba afuera de la pista, dejando atrás a su hija.

.

Astrid patinaba desganada, pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre, no prestaba atención a lo que la instructora de patinaje decía, sólo pensaba en sus padres y en lo mucho que deseaba que se reconciliaran; fue entonces que con una determinación que jamás había tenido, se propuso a hacer el mejor salto de su corta carrera con la idea de que si lo lograba haría sentir a sus padres orgullosos, tanto que volverían a estar juntos como una familia. Fue entonces que se impulsó para saltar, logró hacer una vuelta completa pero al aterrizar cayó irremediablemente.

Su instructora, sus compañeros de patinaje, observadores y padres de familia presenciaron con asombro el casi perfecto salto, sin embargo, para la pequeña había sido un salto que la defraudo por completo. Un salto que la marcaría para siempre.

La práctica terminó una hora después, cada niño y niña se fue retirando con su respectivo padre o madre, mientras que Astrid esperó pacientemente sentada en una de las banquitas. De repente un hombre de cabello rubio, y una mujer de cabello rojizo corto, ambos con un atuendo deportivo se acercaron a ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pequeña, ese salto que hiciste fue impresionante. —Dijo la mujer.

—Pero me caí.

—Cierto, pero hiciste algo que otros niños no han hecho, y eso que acaba de empezar el entrenamiento. —Comentó el hombre impresionado.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó la mujer con interés.

—A mi papá, no debe tardar en llegar.

— ¡Oh! Entonces nos vamos, pequeña. —se despidió la mujer, conforme de saber que la niña estaría bien. —Soy Mary, y mi esposo Tom. —se presentó antes de retirarse

—Astrid Hofferson. —Alzó su mano para saludar apropiadamente y la mujer la estrechó amigablemente.

Los adultos se retiraron dejándola nuevamente sola, la instructora de ella se tuvo que quedar, pues su responsabilidad era asegurarse que sus alumnos se fueran con sus padres, sin embargo, las horas pasaban y ni la madre ni el padre de Astrid aparecieron. La angustia invadió a la pequeña más al enterarse que su instructora había llamado a su casa y nadie respondía.

—Lo siento Astrid, tendré que notificar a las autoridades.

La niña sólo permaneció en silencio, rezando porque cualquiera de sus padres llegara por ella. Más sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Quien había ido por ella era la policía, quien no le dio detalles de la ausencia de sus padres y sólo la llevó a un albergue en lo que se investigaba su situación.

Tardó meses en comprender que su madre la había abandonado y que su padre se había perdido en el alcohol que no le permitieron quedarse con él.

.

.

.

Llevaba medio año viviendo en el albergue, había cumplido 6 años en aquel lugar donde se encontraban más niños en la misma situación. Si antes le hartaba escuchar a sus padres gritar ahora se le hacía desgastante escuchar a los niños llorar, hacer berrinches o cualquier escándalo por un juguete.

No tenía nada ni a nadie; no había visto a su papá en meses desde que lo habían declarado de incompetente y de su madre no sabía absolutamente nada. Las cosas que llevaba el día que llegó albergue se las quitaron, incluido los patines que su padre le había regalado, y la lonchera que le había dado su madre, con eso sintió que le quitaba un recuerdo de ellos. Estar en aquel lugar la hacía sentir que no era dueña de su vida, que era propiedad de las autoridades que siempre le decían que hacían las cosas por su bien.

— ¡Astrid! —La llamó la licenciada encargada del albergue. Sin entusiasmo alguno, la pequeña se acercó a esta. —Buenas noticias Astrid. —Dijo la mujer, ilusionando a la niña, quien pensó que su padre había vuelto por ella. — ¡Te hemos conseguido a unos tutores!

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro, le habían explicado sobre las adopciones , tutores, y de lo que trataba, de inmediato supo que viviría con una familia que no era realmente su familia. De mala gana fue conocer a sus "nuevos" padres, llevándose la sorpresa de que eran aquel hombre y mujer con los que había conversado el día que sus padres la abandonaron.

—Oh, Astrid! —La mujer como si la conociera demasiado, se acercó y la abrazó maternalmente.

—Sra. Mary ¿usted?

—Sí, nosotros te adoptamos, nos conmovió tu situación y peleamos para que te dejaran ser parte nuestra familia. ¿Qué te parece?

Astrid trató de sonreír ante los esfuerzos que había hecho el matrimonio; le parecían buenas personas pero eso no le quitaba de la cabeza que ella ya tenía un papá y una mamá, pero no podía hacer nada, ellos serían su nueva familia.

.

—Volverás a patinar. —Avisó Mary feliz. — ¿Te gustaría?

— ¡Sí, claro que sí! —Respondió Astrid emocionada con la idea.

Mujer y hombre se sonrieron entre sí al escuchar el entusiasmo de la niña, pues tenían muchos planes para ella.

Mary y Tom, eran busca talentos que entrenaban a un grupo de patinadores jóvenes, entre ellos a Astrid, a la que le vieron gran potencial y talento nato, y esperaban lograr con ella lo que aún no había podido lograr con sus actuales reclutas, siendo su hija adoptiva le exigieron mucho más que a los demás jóvenes; la vida de la novata patinadora a partir de ese entonces cambió.

Llevaba meses desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento el cual cada día se hacía más intenso. Mary y Tom resultaron ser padres y entrenadores estrictos que no le permitían el mínimo error, sólo "excelencia", como solían decirle cada vez que se equivocaba en algo.

— ¡Otra vez! —exigió Mary.

—No, ya me cansé… quiero descansar. —Replicó Astrid agotada en el centro de la pista.

—Podrás descansar cuando hagas un doble lutz a la perfección. —Exigió su madre con aspereza.

— ¡No puedo!... Estoy cansada y tengo hambre.

—Y te quedarás sin cenar si no me haces ese lutz. —Amenazó la frustrada mujer.

— ¡Mary! —Regañó falsamente Tom. — ¡Anda Astrid! Sabemos que puedes, si lo haces te compraré lo que quieras.

— ¡Una hamburguesa! —Pidió la agotada niña.

Tom aceptó burlón el trato, aunque por dentro gruñían, odiaba tener que negociar para obtener lo que quería. Para el grupo de jóvenes que entrenaban con ellos no pasaba desapercibido el nivel de exigencia que imponían sobre la pequeña niña, más nadie decía nada pues confiaban que eran personas profesionales y experimentadas que sabían cómo tratar a los principiantes.

Con la motivación de que podría comer una deliciosa hamburguesa, Astrid puso su capacidad física y mental para hacer el lutz que tanto anhelaban sus padres adoptivos, tomando la distancia, el impulso y la fuerza necesaria saltó girando no sólo dos veces sino tres, dejando atónitos a los jóvenes y a sus exigentes padres. Mary fue la primera en festejar y corrió a abrazar a su hija, apretándola entre los brazos, mientras que los demás presentes aplaudieron ante el magnífico salto de una niña de casi 7 años.

Después del entrenamiento, Astrid esperaba que Tom cumpliera con su trato una vez que regresaran a casa para la cena.

—Tú cena Astrid.

La aludida se regocijo en su asiento cuando su madre llegó con el platillo de la comida, más el entusiasmo se apagó al ver que sólo había lechuga con tomate y otros vegetales en el plato.

— ¿qué es esto?

—Tú cena. —Dijo Mary tomando asiento en la mesa, con un plato que tenía una ensalada igual a la de ella.

— ¿Y mi hamburguesa?

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Sabes cuantas calorías tiene esa cosa? Engordaste durante tu estadía en el albergue, y hemos estado educándote en el ámbito de comer bien, ahora que hiciste el lutz es hora que te pongas a dieta para lograr saltos más altos.

La niña hizo una mueca de asco, le gustaban las verduras, pero había añorado con ansias esa hamburguesa que tanto se había imaginado; pero como no había nada más que comer y su cuerpo exigía comida por lo que conformó con lo que había en el platillo.

Pasaron las semanas y la dieta se intensificó al igual que el entrenamiento, sólo comía una pequeña porción de pollo o carne, cereales, y muchas verduras, todo medido en pequeñas porciones y toda el agua que pudiera tomar; le habían quitado de su dieta los postres, dulces y cualquier cosa que tuviera azucares. Había bajado 3 kilos en un mes y rendía mejor en el enteramiento, según Mary y Tom, pero por dentro estaba agotada. Amaba el patinaje pero conforme pasaban los días y la privaban de más cosas empezó a odiarlo tanto como empezó a detestar a sus padres adoptivos que no hacían más que hablar de la fama y el dinero que les traería la niña.

Sumándole al entrenamiento, también tenía que acudir a la escuela, hacer tareas y sacar buenas notas. Hacer todas esas actividades la hizo sentir una presión que muy apenas se desvanecía cuando dormía…

— ¡Vamos Astrid, se te hará tarde para la escuela!

Astrid bajó pesadamente las escaleras para alcanzar a su madre, que la esperaba en el auto para llevarla a la escuela. Estaba agotada, no había dormido bien y más se cansaba al escuchar las instrucciones de Mary, la cual le hablaba de las actividades del día que incluía el entrenamiento que había hecho por la mañana, que empezaba a las 5:00 , baño y desayuno de 6:00 a 7:00, escuela de 7:30 a 1:00 de la tarde, hora de comida y reposo de 1:30 a 3:00. Entrenamiento de 4:00 a 7:00 y tareas de 7:30 a 9:00 de la noche. La misma rutina 6 días a la semana, dejándola descansar el domingo. El escuchar todas esas actividades ya planeadas la empezó a marear de sobremanera.

—Te veo a la salida. —se despidió Mary dejándola en la entrada de la escuela.

Con pasos tambaleantes, Astrid fue directo a su salón, las clases empezaron con la materia de matemáticas; ver los números en el pizarrón, a la maestra explicando y preguntando a la clase más la mareó, empezó a tener doble visión y pronto la voz de la educadora se empezó a desvanecer.

— ¡Astrid! —llamó la maestra preocupada al ver a la pequeña pálida. — ¿estás bien?

Sin saber exactamente que le había dicho asintió, alcanzó a escuchar como la maestra le ordenaba acudir a la enfermería, para esta no había pasado desapercibido que su alumna había bajado demasiado de peso.

Astrid se levantó de su banco obedeciendo la orden, caminó a tientas por el pasillo de la fila de bancas que ocupaban sus preocupados compañeros, casi alcanzaba la puerta cuando sintió que ya no podía, cuando todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

 **Año 2004. Hosten Área 3.**

El proyecto del auto de carreras no había resultado nada fácil, Hiccup de ahora 15 años de edad, tuvo que hacer trabajos de medio tiempo para poder comprar los materiales y herramientas que necesitaba. Para ganarse un poco de dinero ayudaba a su padre en su negocio ganadero que se encargaba de vender el huevo que producía su pequeña granja de gallinas, así como leche de Yak.

Stoick le había dado la oportunidad, para que aprendiera del trabajo duro y el chico aceptó sin reclamación, al final le proporcionó el pago justo por sus actividades. También apoyó a su madre en la veterinaria, bañando perros y limpiando las jaulas de los animales hospitalizados. Todo eso le enseñó al chico a valorar el esfuerzo del trabajo, así como a su familia a quien agradeció por aquellas oportunidades.

Después de cierto tiempo, ya tenían todo listo para empezar a armar el auto junto a su equipo se conformaba de su hermano y su mejor amigo Alberick, un compañero de escuela de cabello negro y ojos azules que era igual de inteligente que él y que también había cooperado con dinero en el proyecto. Uniendo sus habilidades e inteligencia habían logrado armar todo el prototipo de auto de carreras.

— ¿Listo Tannlos? —Preguntó Hiccup.

El mencionado asintió, desde el pequeño auto que habían diseñado su hermano y amigo, sólo faltaba hacer la prueba a la cual se había ofrecido como conejillo de indias.

—Debes acelera despacito. —Explicó Alberick, dándole un ajuste final al motor del auto.

Una vez listo, los chicos se alejaron del pequeño auto de carreras, Hiccup ajustándose bien las gafas, quitándose el largo flequillo de la cara para ver bien, e Alberick temblado nervioso por el resultado final.

Tannlos mantenía el pie en el freno y la vista en el camino que habían pintado con unos gises en la banqueta; cuando Hiccup le dio la señal para que arrancara despacito, el menor de los Haddock sintiéndose en una película de acción, pisó el acelerador a fondo, olvidándose de las instrucciones anteriores, el auto salió a la velocidad que un auto de su tamaño permitía, demasiado rápido para el conductor quien perdió el control y terminó estrellándose contra el árbol del vecino.

.

.

— ¡Tannlos! ¿Qué te pasó? —Valka se asustó al ver que entre Hiccup e Alberick ayudaban a su hijo menor a mantenerse en pie.

Tannlos sostenía un trapo contra su boca la cual tenía ensangrentada. —Choqué contra un árbol y me pegué con el volante. —Explicó dejando ver su boca a la cual le hacía falta un diente.

— ¡Ahora es chimuelo! —Se burló Hiccup, aunque rápidamente fue regañado por su madre.

Valka molesta por el incidente y el descuido de sus dos hijos, tomó a Tannlos con ella para asearlo y revisar el daño.

—Ahora tendremos que arreglar el auto. —Se lamentó Alberick cabizbajo.

—No te preocupes, todo se solucionará. —trató de animar el castaño.

—Tu siempre tan positivo Haddock.

.

.

Pasando los días, lograron armar de nuevo el auto, Tannlos también ayudó aunque ya no se ofreció como conductor, su pequeño descuido le había costado un diente que jamás le recuperaría, además que su hermano para hacerlo rabiar le empezó a llamar Chimuelo.

—Creo que con estos ajustes será más que suficiente. —Concluyó Hiccup apretando el último engrane.

— ¡Por fin! —Exclamó Alberick, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. —Ha sido gran proyecto.

— ¿Quién lo probará? —Preguntó Tannlos mientras comía una botana.

Hiccup y Alberick se miraron entre sí, indecisos de quién debía subir; sin embargo el momento se vio interrumpido por unas personas que se acercaron a ellos.

— Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Los ñoños Haddock y el nerd de Alberick jugando a los carritos!

Un flaco y alto muchacho con cara de bravucón, acompañado de dos chicos de igual complexión y otro más grande y gordo, llegaron insultando el trabajo de los chicos.

— ¿Qué quieres Cory? —Preguntó Hiccup con fastidio, eran sus compañeros de salón que siempre se burlaban de él y su amigo.

— ¿Noño Haddock número 1 está enojado? —Preguntó con falsa temor el mencionado.

— ¿A quién le dices ñoño? —Saltó Tannlos a la defensiva.

—Sólo digo la verdad, ¡mírense! Construyendo carritos estúpidos, mientras que yo paseo con mi novia.

—No sabía que tenías novia. —Contestó Alberick con burla.

—Sí, ¿cuál de aquellos tres es tu novia? —Preguntó Hiccup señalando a los otros tres muchachos.

—Sí, ¿cuál de ellos, idiota? —Repitió Tannlos mostrándoles el dedo medio.

Los chicos enfurecieron por la directa, en especial el llamado Cory que se lanzó contra el mayor de los Haddock para golpearlo, Alberick y Tannlos intervinieron para ayudarlo pero los demás amigos del bravucón también le entraron comenzando con una pelea callejera; con la ventaja de una persona más, sin olvidar que era enorme y pesado, los bravucones ganaron dejando a los tres chicos golpeados y no contentos con eso, destruyeron el auto en el habían invertido esfuerzo, dinero y tiempo.

—Eso es para que aprendan, nerds. —Se regocijó Cory al ver a los tres chicos en el piso. —Ya déjense de tonterías, ¡nunca serán nada!

— ¡Malditos! —bramó Alberick, mientras trataba de recuperarse de la tunda que le habían dado.

—Lo que le falta de cerebro lo tiene de fuerza. —Dijo Hiccup levantándose con dolor.

—Ahora tendremos que armar de nuevo el auto. —Comentó Tannlos con tristeza al ver lo que quedaba de su proyecto.

— ¡Al diablo con el maldito auto! —Gritó Alberick. —Ya me cansé de todo esto, me voy.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó Hiccup, al ver como su adolorido amigo se iba dejándolos.

— ¡Lo que escuchaste amigo, tal vez ellos tengan razón!

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó el castaño sin comprender.

— ¡Hemos perdido años en este estúpido proyecto! Tenemos 15 años, deberíamos hacer lo que otros chicos hacen, ir a fiestas ¡salir con chicas!, no creo que haciendo esto logremos algo… al contrario, todos nos dicen raros y ¡Ya me cansé de ser siempre molestado!

Sin decir más, Alberick se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Hiccup reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho. Era cierto que llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando en aquel auto, tanto que a veces se olvidaba de hacer lo que los chicos normales hacían; siempre se decía a si mismo que si terminaba el auto hasta una novia se conseguiría, pero ni las chicas se le querían acercar porque lo consideraban raro al igual que a su amigo, preferían irse con personas como Cory y su banda de bravucones.

—No le hagas caso, está enojado, se le pasará. —dijo Tannlos para tratar de animarlo.

—No lo sé, hermano.

Entre los dos tomaron los retazos del auto, buscando la manera de cómo arreglarlo.

—Tannlos, ¿crees que pierdo demasiado tiempo en mis proyectos?

—Eh… como decirlo. —Pensó el aludido. —Sí te pierdes de repente cuando te concentras en algo, pero es tu forma de ser, y a quien no le guste que se aguante.

—Pero… ¿crees que haya cosas más importantes que estás? —Preguntó señalando un pedazo del auto.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —La curiosidad intrigó a Tannlos.

Hiccup apenado terminó por soltar lo que le acongojaba. — ¡Está bien! Te lo diré… así como dijo Alberick, yo también quiero una novia.

— ¡Qué picaroncito! —Se burló el menor. —Yo también quiero una, pero una mayor, no me gustan las niñas de mi salón.

— ¡Ay, eres extraño! Yo sólo quiero una novia que me quiera por quién soy y como soy.

— ¡uy! Pues está difícil.

Tomándose aquello como un insulto, Hiccup golpeó a Tannlos en la cabeza, este le devolvió el golpe, empezando una reñida pelea de hermanos que generalmente terminaban en carcajadas.

OOOOooooOOOO

Después de varios procesos y juicios, finalmente las autoridades la enviaron a un orfanato, Astrid, de casi 8 años de edad; fue separada de sus padres adoptivos a quien se les acusó de explotación de menores; el día que se desmayó en la escuela, su profesora y director habían optado por llamar a servicios sociales para investigar el caso, cuando la llevaron al hospital a hacerle algunos estudios se reveló que estaba desnutrida, además de estresada por el entrenamiento que estaba llevando. Sus padres adoptivos no tuvieron con que defenderse antes las declaraciones de profesores y sus mismos patinadores quienes argumentaron el mal trato que le daban a la niña. El juez encargado del caso dictaminó sentencia contra Mary y Tom, con el delito de maltrato infantil y explotación, y les quitaron la custodia de la menor.

El orfanato era un poco mejor al albergue, aunque escaseaban las cosas, los niños no lloraban tanto; también podía conservar cosas personales, aunque estas no eran demasiadas pues lo poco que tenía le recordaba a los padres adoptivos que realmente sólo la utilizaron para subir de nivel en el mundo de patinaje; se sintió traicionada por ellos y decepcionada del deporte, juró nunca más practicarlo pues le traía desgracias, aunque muy en el fondo no podía negar que lo amaba.

— ¡Astrid, alguien quiere verte! —Avisó la madre superiora del orfanato.

Encontrando aquella escena familiar, Astrid tragó saliva mientras acompañaba a la superiora por los pasillos del orfanato. La metieron en una habitación que era bien conocida por ella donde las personas iban para hablar con los niños huérfanos. Nadie se había atrevido a adoptarla de nuevo, o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio a una pareja regordeta con ropa muy elegante sentados frente a la mesa.

—El Sr. Y la Sra. Ingerman. —Presentó la superiora.

Por respeto, Astrid saludó estrechando la mano de cada uno, la pareja fue amable y sólo sonrió ante aquella muestra de cordialidad.

Después de una entrevista en donde le preguntaron de todo, la pareja se presentó diciéndole a la menor cómo se conformaba su familia, la cual estaba compuesto por un hijo mayor que ella y una pequeña niña. Le contaron a que se dedicaban y como se ganaban tan buen estilo de vida; después de sentir más confianza con la pequeña silenciosa, hicieron la pregunta

— ¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotros?

Esa pregunta la aterrorizó.

El temor de pasar por lo mismo que con los padres anteriores la invadió; no quiso responder y salió corriendo de la habitación. Los Ingerman después de esa reacción optaron por visitarle en repetidas ocasiones para ir ganando su confianza poco a poco, no fue hasta el momento en que le presentaron a Fishlegs de 13 años de edad y Luggy de 3 años, que Astrid pensó que realmente podía ser una familia buena para ella, en especial por sus hijos.

Sin más dudas a su alrededor, aceptó ser adoptada por ellos, sintiéndose satisfecha con la decisión pues ahora no sólo tenía una nueva mamá y papá, sino también un hermano mayor que le enseñaba muchas cosas y una hermana menor con la que le encantaba jugar.

En pocos meses se sintió segura con su nueva familia que nunca le exigía más de lo necesario, que respetaba sus decisiones y gustos, que la dejaron conservar su verdadero apellido, pero sobre todas esas cosas lo más importante es que la querían. Aun así, hacía falta algo en su vida, el patinaje sobre hielo, el cual se conformó con sólo ver por televisión, admirando a su patinadora favorita Stormfly de 18 años de edad, que seguía deslumbrando en las competencias.

— ¿Te gusta mucho ese deporte verdad? —Preguntó Fishlegs dejando su libro de lado para ver como su hermanita suspiraba cada vez que veía una competencia sobre hielo.

Astrid no respondió a la interrogatoria de su hermano, sólo miró fijamente el televisor imaginando que era ella la que deslizaba por el hielo. Mientras que a Fishlegs una idea le cruzó por la cabeza, pronto sería el cumpleaños de Astrid y ya sabía que le regalaría.

.

.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños querida Astrid, feliz cumpleaños a ti!

En la hermosa y gran mesa del comedor, reposaba un pastel de tres pisos color blanco, en la parte superior se encontraban 8 velas prendidas, la cumpleañera sopló estas después de haber pedido un deseo, para después pasar al momento de abrir regalos, el primer en entregar su presente fue Fishlegs, estaba realmente entusiasmado por saber si a su hermana le gustaría su obsequio que estaba envuelto en un envoltorio color azul.

Con mucho cuidado Astrid se deshizo del envoltorio, emocionada por ver el contenido de la caja, cuando finalmente se deshizo de este fue una sorpresa para ella ver que en el interior había un par de patines blancos que relucían por lo nuevo.

—Para que patines otra vez. —Dijo Fihslges con inocencia.

Más la reacción de Astrid no fue la que esperaba, está vio con temor los patines y cerró la caja con rudeza, recordó cuando no pudo hacer bien aquel salto y lo que había vivido con sus otros padres adoptivos.

— ¿No te gustó? —preguntó Fishlegs desanimado.

Astrid trató de contener todas las emociones que se aglomeraban dentro de ella, empezando a imaginar cosas que la perturbaban. —Me adoptaron sólo porque dicen que sé patinar bien, ¿no es así? —preguntó a toda la familia, la única que no entendía nada era Luggy.

—No, Astrid. —Trató de calmarla su madre.

—entonces, ¿por qué quieren que patine de nuevo?

—Pensamos que te gustaría. —Dijo el Sr. Ingerman agobiado.

— ¡No es cierto!, sólo se quieren aprovechar de mi ¡como los otros! ¡Ustedes no me quieren!

Diciendo esto Astrid abandonó el gran comedor de la familia Ingerman, dejando boquiabiertos a la familia, pues no esperaban esa reacción, en especial Fishlegs que se culpó por haberla hecho recordar el pasado.

Astrid se encerró en la habitación que le habían dado, era grande espaciosa aunque el espacio se le hizo pequeño ante la presión que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía engañada, no esperaba que esos padres quisieran que patinara, había decidido dejar ese deporte fuera de su vida pues sólo le recordaba cosas malas.

—Astrid. —Su madre adoptiva tocó la puerta. —Sal, por favor. Ven a comer pastel, los patines si no los quieres los podemos devolver. —Su voz era con ternura y paciencia, buscaba darle confianza a la pequeña.

—Perdóname. —Dijo Fishlegs detrás de la puerta, con una voz llena de arrepentimiento.

No les contestó, estaba demasiado cohibida para hacerlo. Los Ingerman decidieron dejarla sola por un momento, pues la pareja tenía que salir a arreglar asuntos pendientes, por lo que la dejaron al cuidado de su hijo mayor.

Viendo por la ventana como sus padres salían en auto, le dio una idea. No dejaría que nadie la volviera a utilizar, huiría para hacer su propia vida, tomó una mochila pequeña y guardo algo de ropa y una manta; esperando una distracción por parte de Fishlegs y el personal, huyó por la puerta de la cocina, abandonando la propiedad de los Ingerman.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

No había podido calmar a su amigo, Hiccup estaba angustiado al saber que Alberick abandonaría todo el proyecto del auto, necesitaba de su ayuda, pues Tannlos sólo sabía armar más no entendía de aspectos técnicos como su colega.

— ¡Por favor, Alberick! Una vez más y si no funciona hasta ahí lo dejamos.

— _No te rindes Haddock ¿verdad?_ —resopló el chico a través de la línea telefónica, después quedó en silencio mientras Hiccup tamboreaba los pies ansioso por una respuesta. _—¡Está bien! ¿Qué hacemos primero?_

El castaño suspiró aliviado, contento de haberlo convencido. —Bueno, quisiera ir a la biblioteca a buscar más información que nos ayude con el motor del auto.

— ¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca del área 4?

—Sí, ¿puedes ir?

—Claro, te veo allá a las 2 de la tarde.

Caminando del área 3 al área 4 les tomaba alrededor de una hora, más el ambiente era sumamente agradable como para una buena caminata; llegando a la biblioteca, ambos chicos buscaron los libros que necesitaban para su proyecto. En su búsqueda, Hiccup dio con un libro que hace mucho tiempo no leía y lo tomó para rentarlo y volverlo a leer.

— ¿Ya tienes todo Haddock? —preguntó Alberick en la recepción de registros de libro.

El aludido se acercó dejando un total de 4 libros que la bibliotecaria marcó antes de dejarlos ir con ellos. Cuando salieron de la biblioteca notaron que el viento soplaba con fuerza y había demasiada nubosidad en el cielo.

— ¿Crees que llueva?

—No lo creo. —Respondió Hiccup ajustándose las gafas. —Pero más vale irnos rápido, no vaya a pasar que si llueva.

Caminaron en la misma dirección por la que llegaron, estando a mitad de su recorrido, el viento se empezó a agitar violentamente y el cielo se oscureció rápidamente; el manto de la lluvia rápidamente cubrió la colonia mojando todo a su paso.

— ¡Ay que darnos prisa! —Gritó Alberick cubriéndose con los libros que estaban cubiertos por una bolsa. —Ay que buscar donde escondernos.

—¡No puedo ver nada! —Exclamó Hiccup con las gafas empañadas. Se quitó lo lentes para tratar de limpiarlos un poco, cuando se los volvió a colocar Alberick ya no estaba frente a él, no podía ver con claridad, la lluvia arrasaba con fuerza y tenía poca visibilidad del camino.

.

.

Alberick sin notar que Hiccup no iba detrás de él, encontró un refugio en el cual cubrirse mientras la lluvia pasaba, apenas volteó para cerciorarse que su amigo estuviera bien se dio cuenta de la ausencia de este, un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, se giró lentamente de donde estaba para darse cuenta que no estaba realmente solo en aquel refugio.

.

Tomando los libros como única protección contra la lluvia, Hiccup corrió sin rumbo alguno buscando en donde protegerse, corrió sin sentido alguno con la ropa toda empapada y las gafas empañadas, agotado de correr y apunto de rendirse se topó con el refugio perfecto el cual era una estructura algo extraña, no la pudo apreciar con claridad pero vio que había un hueco en la parte inferior en donde cabría perfectamente en lo que pasaba la lluvia.

.

.

Luggy empezó a llorar ruidosamente por los rayos de la tormenta, Fishlegs la cargó en sus brazos tratando de consolarle, sus padres habían avisado que demorarían por causa de esta dejándole con la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus dos hermanas, quienes a la vez eran cuidados por la servidumbre de la casa. Dejando a Luggy con la nana, Fishlegs trataría de animar a Astrid, había pasado una hora desde que se había encerrado en la habitación y no le dirigía la palabra a nadie.

Como parte de su plan, primero fue a la cocina y cortó un pedazo de pastel que pretendía darle para hacer las paces. Una vez frente a la habitación con el plato y pastel en mano, tocó sutilmente la puerta.

— ¡Aaaaastrid! Soy Fishlegs, ¿quieres pastel? —No recibió respuesta alguna. Tocó la puerta con un poco más de fuerza y esta se abrió por si sola. —Voy a pasar… —avisó con precaución.

Una vez dentro, observó que su hermana no estaba en la cama, un mal presentimiento llegó a él, gritó su nombre con desesperación esperando una respuesta, pero el único sonido era la de la lluvia que azotaba en el exterior. El regordete chico se asustó, dejó caer el plato con el pastel pensando lo peor y la buscó en el armario, el baño, la habitación anexa sin dar con ella.

— ¡Ay, no!

.

.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Preguntó Astrid alterada

— ¡ay! Está ocupado.

— ¡Vete de aquí! Este es mi lugar.

—De ninguna manera, ¿no ves que está lloviendo a cantaros afuera?

Astrid se alejó recelosa de la persona que acababa de entrar a su escondite, después de haber huido de la casa Ingerman, se ocultó en uno de los juegos de un parque cercano, había alcanzado a llegar antes de que la tormenta empezara, lo que no esperaba es que tendría que compartir el lugar. Temió por su seguridad, claramente el muchacho que acababa de entrar era mayor tanto de edad como de estatura. Sin embargo, este sólo se acomodó en la orilla del tubo, abrazando a sus piernas y los libros con sus brazos. No pudo apreciarlo con claridad, el tubo era de color azul oscuro y con la poca luz que había en el exterior sólo le permitía apreciar su silueta.

—Espero que se calme pronto. —Murmuró el chico para sí mismo, aferrándose más a sus piernas. Astrid lo observó con curiosidad, en especial a las gafas que caían poco a poco de su rostro y que tuvo que volver aponer en su lugar.

Notó que titiritaba, pues estaba empapado, recordó la manta que había llevado con ella y sin dudarlo la sacó para arrojársela al extraño, a quien le cayó en la cabeza.

—Gracias. —Dijo el chico envolviéndose en la manta cubriendo parte de su cabeza.

El muchacho muy apenas podía apreciar a la niña que lo acompañaba en el tubo, siendo mayor que ella, tuvo la responsabilidad de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo sola en ese lugar.

—Hui de casa. —Confesó la niña abrumada, empezando a gimotear por recordar los motivos por lo cual lo hizo.

— ¡Ay, no! ¡No llores!

El muchacho al ver que esta no le haría caso, observó a los alrededores tratando de buscar con que confortarla, recordó el libro que había alquilado para releerlo.

— ¿Has leído este libro? —Preguntó mostrándole el objeto.

Astrid prestó atención a lo que el intruso traía entre manos, sólo divisó la silueta del libro notando tenuemente las letras resaltas en dorado de la portada.

—¿El manual de dragones?… no lo he leído.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó el chico como si fuera una ofensa. —No puedes ser de Berk si no has leído este libro.

— ¿De qué trata?

El muchacho le pasó el libro para que pudiera apreciarlo, Astrid lo hojeó sin saber realmente el contenido, pues todo estaba muy oscuro.

—Se trata de un hombre llamado Bork el bravo. —Empezó a contar el chico. —Él vivía en una aldea vikinga, y tenía muy mala suerte con los dragones.

— ¿Dragones?

—Debido a sus experiencias, él empieza a clasificar la especies una a una, eso le sirvió mucho a su pueblo para poder entrenar a las criaturas, prácticamente de eso trata el libro, lo interesante es que cada página habla de un dragón diferente.

Intrigada y curiosa con el libro, se lo devolvió al extraño, se sentó a centímetros de él para escuchar más acerca del manual. El muchacho hablaba sin parar, contándole desde los pequeños dragones, hasta los más grandes y exóticos.

—Esos son todos los dragones de los que me acuerdo por el momento, por eso quiero releerlo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y cuál es tu dragón favorito?

—Tengo muchos, pero me gusta mucho el diseño del nadder mortífero. También porque mi mamá me hizo un peluche de este cuando era bebé, y lo apreció como una gran tesoro. Aunque también…

— ¿Qué tiene de especial ese dragón? —Interrumpió Astrid, impidiéndole al muchacho seguir hablando de su otro dragón favorito, el furia nocturna.

—Bueno,… el nadder mortífero es elegante, hermoso, hábil, imponente y poderoso. Todo lo que supongo que una persona quisiera ser.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza al decir esto último, recordando lo diferente que era a los demás chicos de su edad.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Mmm, nada. ¿Qué hay de ti? Es peligroso que estés aquí. ¿Por qué huiste de casa?

La niña bajó la cabeza de la misma manera, evocando los recuerdos de horas atrás.

—Digamos que… hay algo que me gusta mucho hacer, pero que hacerlo sólo me ha causado problemas.

—Nunca abandones tus pasiones. —Aconsejó de inmediato el joven. Astrid levantó la mirada sorprendida. —Te lo digo por experiencia, siempre va haber quienes interfieran con lo que más te gusta, diciéndote lo que es bueno y malo, queriendo hacerte cambiar de opinión, cuando sólo depende de ti lo que quieres hacer o no hacer.

El extraño sintió plena confianza en sus palabras, en los días anteriores había estado confundido sobre lo que era correcto y el cómo debía comportarse ante la sociedad, no les daría placer, no sería un hipócrita y esperaba que la niña también comprendiera eso.

— ¿A ti te ha pasado? —Preguntó Astrid al verlo ensimismado, el chico se sobresaltó, pues parece como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Digamos que sí. —Respondió con vergüenza. —Hay cosas que me gusta hacer que a los demás no, y sólo por eso me dicen raro, nerd o cosas como que nunca llegaré a ser nadie ni tendré novia.

La rubia quedó impactada por la confesión, a pesar de llevar escasos minutos conversando sentía que ese muchacho debía valer demasiado si de su boca salían tan sabias palabras, sólo un verdadero tonto le diría que es un tonto.

—Por eso creo que si hay algo que te gusta hacer mucho no lo dejes por nada, debes ser como el dragón nadder mortífero, que no se deja de nadie.

—Gracias. —agradeció ensoñada, con nuevas expectativas y planes en mente.

La lluvia bajó de intensidad en un instante, con una nueva determinación Astrid tomó su mochila y pasando por encima del extraño, salió del tubo.

— ¡Espera… ¿a dónde vas?! —trató de detenerla el chico.

La niña no lo escuchó y salió alejándose unos metros de él. — ¡Volveré a mi casa! —Gritó mostrando una sonrisa, que el muchacho no pudo apreciar con claridad debido a las sucias gafas.

— ¡Espera, te llevaré! —El muchacho tomó sus libros y se ajustó la manta en la cabeza, dispuesto a hacer la buena acción del día.

— ¡No, gracias! —Gritó de nuevo la niña, aun debajo de la lluvia. — ¡Debo hacerlo sola! —El chico se inmutó al ver tan firme actitud de una niña a la que quizás le doblaba la edad. —No abandonaré mis pasiones, ¡Tú tampoco lo hagas!

El chico sonrió sintiendo que aquella niña le había dado de alguna manera una lección.

— ¡No lo haré!

— ¡Y si nadie quiere ser tu novia, yo lo seré! —gritó la niña sin vergüenza alguna. — ¡Es más seré tú novia, me casaré contigo!

La lluvia se calmó aún más quedando sólo una llovizna y de entre las nubes se empezó a filtrar un pequeño rayo de la luz del sol. Antes de irse, la rubia se permitió verlo, sentado aun en la orilla de aquel tubo, con la manta en la cabeza un chico alto, delgado, de piel clara, por el flequillo largo pudo apreciar su cabello castaño el cual seguía mojado, más no pudo apreciar sus ojos por el reflejo de las gafas; sintiéndose realmente apenada por lo que había dicho se despidió con la mano y corrió en dirección a su casa.

Para cuando se fue, la lluvia se calmó por completo, Hiccup salió del tubo, quitándose la manta color celeste que aquella pequeña extraña había olvidado.

.

.

Estaba muy apenada, no era de las personas que dijera cosas como esas a la ligera, pero había tenido una especie de flechazo con ese muchacho.

—Sí, algún día me casaré contigo…—detuvo su marcha al recordar algo importante. — ¡OLVIDE PREGUNTARLE CÓMO SE LLAMABA!

Quiso regresar aunque no sabía con cuál excusa.

—¡AAAAASTRID!

Escuchó la voz de su hermano a lo lejos, esta se escuchaba con angustia y pánico. Necesitaba acudir con él. Corrió en dirección a donde se oía, encontrándolo en dos cuadras de donde estaba.

—¡Fishlegs!

El regordete muchacho que iba acompañado con otras dos personas de servicio, corrieron hacia la niña, Astrid esperaba que la regañaran pero en vez de eso, su hermano la abrazó aliviado, comprendió en ese momento que su nueva familia realmente la quería y que si le habían dado aquellos patines fue para que no abandonara su pasión como le había dicho su nuevo amor platónico.

—Perdóname Fihlegs. —Exclamó con arrepentimiento. —Por todo.

—Debí cuidarte mejor. —Se culpó el muchacho. —Perdóname también por lo de los patines.

Astrid negó con la cabeza. — ¡Me encantaron! Sí quiero volver a patinar pero…

—Pero…—Fishlegs se hincó para quedar a su altura.

— ¿Me cuidarías de los aprovechados como Tom y Mary?

—Claro. —Dijo el chico animado. —Yo seré…. —Pensó. — ¡Tu representante!

Entusiasmada con la idea, tomó la mano de su hermano mayor y juntos regresaron a casa.

— ¿Fishlegs?

—Sí.

— ¿Tendrás de casualidad el libro "El manual de dragones"?...

OOOOooooOOOO

—Hiccup.

El castaño escuchó la voz de su amigo a lo lejos, lo buscó corriendo en dirección hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos.

— ¡Alberick, aquí!

—¿Dónde te había metido Haddock?

El chico se rascó el cabello avergonzado, aunque le llamó la curiosidad que no estaba sólo, a lado de este había un perro color blanco que agitaba la cola y jadeaba muy animado.

— ¿Y este? —preguntó acercando su mano al animal que lo olfateó y se dejó acariciar.

—Me refugié en una especie de almacén eléctrico abandonado y este amiguito estaba ahí.

Alberick adoptó al perro como su nueva mascota, y junto con Hiccup regresaron al área 3.

A partir de ese momento Hiccup tuvo una nueva motivación, nunca abandonaría sus pasiones ni sueños, al igual que esa niña de la cual no supo su nombre, pero que recordarla lo hacía confiar más en sí mismo.

Pasando los días, por fin pudieron terminar el auto de carreras el cual funcionó con éxito.

— ¿Los noños Haddock y el nerd Alberick siguen con sus tonterías? —Se burló Cory llegando en plena celebración de los integrantes del grupo de Hiccup. — ¡Son unos perdedores, así nunca conseguirán una novia como yo!

—Pues yo ya tengo. —Presumió Hiccup con la cabeza en alto, ajustando los lentes del rostro.

Los bravucones quedaron boquiabiertos; Hiccup con inteligencia los insultó se subió al pequeño auto de carreras y los correteó por un kilómetros mientras estos huían despavoridos, al muchacho le encantaba la adrenalina, otra pasión que no abandonaría, cuando vio lejos al grupo de maleantes, miró al cielo. Ya había construido un auto, ahora iría por el avión para poder alcanzar el cielo.

.

— ¡¿Cómo es eso que tienes novia?! —Preguntó Tannlos aun atónito.

—Sí, ¿cómo está eso? —preguntó su amigo.

Hiccup sólo dio una risita sarcástica y no dijo nada al respecto, sin embargo, siempre recordaría la imagen de esa niña parada en medio de la lluvia gritándole aquellas cosas.

.

.

 **Hosten área 4. Año 2006.**

—Algún día seré tu entrenador, pequeña.

Astrid había sido invitada a una sesión especial con su patinadora favorita Storm Mcfly, antes de que esta llegara le habían permitido entrar a la pista, donde conoció a Nero Renvann, un patinador que empezaba a sobresalir en aquel mundo y que amablemente se había ofrecido a darle consejos.

Ella patinaba por su cuenta, no quería ningún entrenador y Fishlegs como su hermano y representante no oficial siempre se encargaba de cuidarla cuando la acompañaba a cualquier pista de patinaje, respetando la voluntad de su pequeña hermana. Ese día había acudido también a la pista, pero se entretuvo cuidando a Luggy que recién empezaba a patinar.

Cuando Nero le dijo que él sería su entrenador algún día, se abochornó, era un chico muy apuesto y tenía cierta afición a los hombres mayores, pero sus pensamientos siempre eran ocupados por su amor platónico, como le empezó a decir, aunque fuera cursi de algún modo.

—¡Muy bien! Que gran equipo. —Felicitó Stormfly aplaudiendo a lo lejos.

Astrid quedó boquiabierta al conocer por fin en persona a su ídolo del hielo, quien amablemente le enseñó algunas cosas y con la que se le permitió conversar.

Stormfly era más famosa desde que ganó las nacionales en el 2005; había estado enterada de la situación de Astrid por la noticias que llamaron mucho la atención cuando Tom y Mary la explotaron, tuvo la intención de contactarla desde ese aquel entonces para brindarle su apoyo, pero su representante y entrenadora le dejaban poco tiempo, para cuando quiso hacerlo no le dieron información del orfanato, fue hasta que la niña volvió a llamar la atención en el hielo que por fin pudo conocerla, notando en ella una increíble habilidad.

Desde entonces fue amiga de ella, y se escribían por correo, pues aún seguía siendo una patinadora muy activa.

OOOOooooOOOO

Hiccup de diecisiete años ya sabía lo que quería en la vida, había decidido estudiar ingeniería en aeronáutica además de tomar ciertas clases de aviación. Para estudiar lo que quería tendría que ir a Mema, por lo que desde antes se había preparado estudiando su idioma.

Al final del verano del 2006, Hiccup se despidió de su familia, y de su amigo Alberick que iría a Luk Tuk a estudiar mecatrónica.

Lo mejor de su vida estaba por comenzar.

OOOOoooOOOO

 **Año 2015; Luk tuk**

Después de varios años separados habían podido encontrar una ocasión para reunirse, Hiccup de 26 años de edad había terminado su carrera a los 23 años, desde entonces había estado trabajando en un prototipo de motor de avión ligero. Había vuelto a casa para ese entonces, donde su hermano Tannlos apenas estaba terminando su especialización en fotoperiodismo.

Ambos recibieron una invitación de Alberick que obtuvo una estadía permanente en Luk Tuk, debido a que conoció el amor con quien contrajo nupcias a los 24 años de edad.

Cuando se vieron los amigos después de muchos años, notaron que habían dejado a los chicos escuálidos e inseguros del pasado, para convertirse en hombres productivos y seguros.

Con la excusa de que visitaría a su amigo, Hiccup aprovechó para meterse a un concurso de aviones ligeros, tuvieron que viajar en barco a Luk Tuk para poder transportar su nuevo invento: El dragón volador 1.

—Tú no cambias Haddock. —Se burló Alberick al ver a su entusiasmado amigo limpiar con afán su invento. —Lo único que tienes igual son esas horribles gafas, ya cómprate unas nuevas.

— ¡Bah! No me importa. —Rio el aludido.

—Ya pronto será tu turno, te prometo tomar buenas fotografías. —Dijo Tannlos mientras enfocaba a los aviones de los demás concursantes.

—Estoy por cumplir mi sueño. —Exclamó Hiccup emocionado.

Se quitó sus gafas, que sólo usaba para lectura pero que por costumbre se dejaba. Se subió al avión y tomó un casco de cuero de color negro. Encendió el motor del avión, haciendo girar la hélice frontal.

—Ten mucho cuidado, hermano. —Pidió Tannlos sintiendo un gran nerviosismo, sabía que su hermano sabía pilotear, pero era la primera vez que haría una prueba real de vuelo con su nuevo invento.

—Cuando baje, iremos a celebrar.

—Sí, a mi casa. —Dijo Alberick. —Ya que ahorita está todo repleto de turistas por los juegos de invierno.

Hiccup ajustó los controles del artefacto, y cuando le dieron la señal arrancó su avión el cual tenía grabado en la cola su dragón favorito, además del nadder. El avión despegó sin problema alguno, Hiccup hizo acrobacias en el cielo, sorprendiendo a los espectadores que miraban el espectáculo, al igual que a su amigo y Tannlos que fotografió todo con un lente de largo alcance. Dando una pirueta final, se dispuso a descender, sin embargo, los controles empezaron a fallar.

Sintió pánico, más no se dejó llevar por este, luchó contra el avión por lo menos para aterrizar en un área lejos de los espectadores. No supo si su vida terminaría ahí pero recordó a su madre, a su padre a su querido hermano, y por último la imagen de aquella niña que le gritaba que no abandonara sus pasiones.

Mientras, en la superficie Alberick y Tannlos veían incrédulos como la parte frontal del avión estaba rodeada de humo, y el avión caía sin control.

Tannlos enloqueció en cuanto el avión se estrelló en un área despejada, aventó su cámara y con una velocidad impresionante corrió hacía los escombros, temeroso por su hermano. Detrás de él, iba el espantado Alberick y un equipo de bomberos y paramédicos.

Ya de cerca vieron con horror que el avión había quedado destrozado, y dentro de los escombros se encontraba el inconsciente Hiccup. Tenía lesiones de gravedad, más no lo pudieron sacar con facilidad ya que uno de sus miembros quedó atorado con los escombros.

Después de una lucha que parecía interminable lograron sacarlo con vida, pero Hiccup ya no despertó.

.

.

 **Tiempo actual, Hosten área 3.**

—Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?

Valka como todos los días visitó a su hijo después del trabajo, en compañía de su esposo. Para los Haddock era frustrante y doloroso ver tendido a su hijo en una cama de hospital, muerto en vida como decían los médicos; habían pensado que si lo trataban en Berk se pondría mejor, por eso lo habían trasladado de Luk Tuk con la ayuda de Alberick, sin embargo, habían pasado meses y su hijo no despertaba.

—Hoy un ángel nos visitó. —contó Valka acariciándole el cabello. Recordando a la famosa patinadora.

Llevó su mano a una parte de su cabeza donde se podía sentir una sutura, los escombros habían penetrado en el casco haciéndole una abertura que fue suturada. Luego acarició su rostro, desde la frente hasta sus mejillas, para después acariciar lentamente la cicatriz que abarcaba desde su barbilla, hasta un poco debajo de su mentón. Por último, lo apreció por completo, viendo la silueta que se formaba debajo de las sabanas donde había un espacio vació en un parte donde debía ir su pierna izquierda.

Como todos los días, Valka lloró al ver el estado de su hijo, un joven tan bueno y lleno de vida que no se merecía nada de eso.

—Calma, Valka. Él volverá con nosotros.

La mujer asintió, consolándose con las palabras de su marido.

—¿Le avisaste a Tannlos?

—Sí, se puso eufórico cuando supo de la donación.

— ¿No le dijiste de quién era verdad?

—No, como tú me dijiste.

—Sí, esa chica me comentó que nadie sabía de su estadía en Hosten, y siendo nuestro hijo un reportero de notas deportivas….

Stoick rio al imaginarse a su hijo como un papparazi acosador, un poco extraña debido a la seriedad que tomaba Tannlos cuando se trataba de trabajo.

—Cuando vuelva, se lo contamos.

—Sí, déjalo que haga su vida. —Suspiró Stoick al recordar cómo le habían insistido al chico que siguiera sus ambiciones, tal como tenía planeado antes del accidente. Convenciéndolo de que es lo que hubiera querido su hermano mayor.

OOOOoooOOOOO

—Y eso fue lo que pasó…

Astrid terminó de relatarle a Hiccup gran parte de su vida, el fantasma estaba en silencio, procesando todo. Su amiga había tenido una vida difícil después de todo, y de cierta manera entendió por qué admiraba aun a esa edad a su "amor platonico", pues este había sido quien le había ayudado en una cosa importante de su vida.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

 _"Estoy pensando… mmmm, ¡con que mayor que tú! Que niña tan precoz"_ se burló.

Astrid gruñó avergonzada, si pudiera lo golpearía para callarlo.

 _"No te enojes"_ Rio. " _Tuviste una vida difícil, te admiro, no muchos lo hubieran tolerado"._

—Gracias, aunque ahora…—Suspiró acariciando el soporte que tenía en el brazo.

 _"Te pondrás bien, yo te ayudaré…"_

Astrid sonrió, viendo embelesada al fantasma; sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba con sólo perderse en sus ojos verdes. Tal vez su amor platónico era lo que era, sólo un bello recuerdo, pero ¿qué era Hiccup? ¿Sólo su apoyo en los momentos difíciles? La respuesta era "no", era más que eso, algo que negaba, pero que su corazón sabía muy bien. Su mente ya no podía mentirle a su corazón, desde la obra se dio cuenta, tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia su querido Sr. Fantasma.

Sin embargo, ¿era lo correcto? Sabía que no tenía una oportunidad con él, empezando por el hecho que él estaba muerto.

 _"¿Astrid?"_ Llamó el fantasma al verla ensimismada.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

" _Te decía que yo te ayudaría… con el asunto de las olimpiadas, una vez que te recuperes"_

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo? —preguntó con normalidad, para que no sospechara nada.

 _—"¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si podía enseñarte a volar?"_

—Sí.

El fantasma sonrió ampliamente con una nueva idea en la cabeza.

 _"Mi Lady, te haré alcanzar el cielo"…_

 **Continuará.**

 **Primero que nada ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que le hayan dado muchos regalos, pero sobre todo que se la hayan pasado en compañía de su familia y/o seres queridos.**

 **Como muchas habían dicho, efectivamente Hiccup es el amor platónico de Astrid y ya se sabe la razón por la que está con ella. Si desde chicos siempre se han motivado entre ambos.**

 **Espero haberlos confundido con Alberick, el amigo de Hiccup. Levante la mano quién pensó qué el sería el amor platónico XD, si fue así, misión cumplida.**

 **Este fue el especial, regalo de mi parte espero, les haya gustado.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Navid: Acertaste con lo del amor platónico, aunque espero que por ahí se hayan confundido un poco, ya que el OC, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: El cuerpo de Hiccup se encuentra en el área 3, ya sabrás si Astrid dará o no dará con su cuerpo. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Era quien tu sospechabas, XD, quién más ¿no? Saludos.**

 **Alejg: primero que nada, que hermoso dibujo, es gratificante que se inspiren por medio de mi fic. XD. Espero poder ver más de tus trabajos Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: inhala y exhala, me gustaría saber ahora cuál fue tu reacción con este especial, espero te haya gustado, Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Así es, el mundo aquí no es tan tan tan pequeño, sólo un poquitín, pero bueno ya sabemos como se conocieron, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Pues ya se supo con exactitud que le pasó a Hiccup, y más o menos donde está, ahora a esperar saber si Astrid lo encontrara. Saludos. Feliz Navidad :D.**

 **Shazam: Feliz Navidad, espero que tu teoría haya sido la acertada y que el capitulo te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Diane: si es raro verlos, pero digamos que los Haddock tienen una posición media, pero es mucho gasto tenerlo hospitalizado y es cuando todo se va para abajo. Saludos.**

 **Forever Hiccstrid: XD, cúal premio XD, pero sí está en Hosten, área 3. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: Hiccup es como es, una persona sumamente positiva, por eso no se deja caer ante cualquier situación y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, Feliz navidad para ti también, que paces felices fiestas. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: Pues ya se supo quién ese amor platónico que las ha hecho sufrir, espero te haya gustado. Saludos,**

 **Jessy Brown: si comprendí un poco, creo que te refieres a que Camicazi no estaría al 100% satisfecha por ir a las olimpiadas como suplente, acertaste con lo de Hiccup, él es su amorcito, aun falta para que sepan que estén vivos, tal vez den primero el primer paso. Saludos,**

 **Guest: hola, primero que nada gracias por comentar, con respecto a lo segundo no entendí la primera vez que lo leí, luego me acordé de la película, la verdad nunca he entrado a ese fandom y siendo sincera no he visto la última película, por lo que ni supe quién era el otro personaje, sólo me gustó la primera, siento que debes estar realmente enfocada y conocer a los personajes para atreverte a escribir algo, o si no ¿cómo hacerlo? No te digo que no a tu petición, pero tampoco es un sí. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: esperemos que los remedios de papi suegro funcionen, y acertaste con lo del amor platónico, aunque espero haberlos confundido aunque fuera un poquito. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo92: acertaste! Ahora ya sabes porque ambos no se reconocen en sí, bueno Hiccup está desmemoriado, y Astrid apenas lo pudo ver con la lluvia XD, pero el chiste es que se conocen. Tal vez te pregunte cosas a futuro si es que no se me olvida. Saludos.**

 **Cloudmore: Con respecto a drago digamos que hará otra aparición pero no tan importante, sólo para saber que ha sido de él y ya. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: otra vez gracias por detectar el error, ya lo corregí. Espero que tus teoría vayan esta dirección, gracias también por los consejos, a veces se me seca el cerebro buscando más palabras. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable warrior:Feliz Navidad! Me alegro que te haya gustado y como va avanzando la trama del fic, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Spell: Hola!, así es Astrid tendrá su merecido descanso y después la realidad, y por fin Astrid admite lo que siente, más no sabe si es apropiado, ya sabes porqué, pero ¿qué hará? Ya verás. Que pases feliz navidad también. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: espero que hayas acertado con el amor platónico, y esa Storm es una loquilla, cada vez se va desatando más. Saludos.**

 **Mayu: Feliz navidad para ti también! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo como regalo de navidad. Saludos.**

 **Nube en invierno: me encantan sus nickname XD. Eres de las pocas que no odia a Nero XD; la distancia de que hay entre Astrid y Hiccup probablemente se diga en los posteriores capítulo, pero si es mucho, inconscientemente han hecho buenas acciones. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, Feliz Navidad que pasen felices fiestas.**

 ** _A todos en general, los leo el próximo año 2016. Saludos._**

 ** _25 de diciembre 2015_**


	17. Empezar desde cero

**Antes que nada, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016!, este es el primer capítulo del nuevo año.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 15:**

 **.**

 **Empezar desde cero.**

 **.**

 **Capital del Berk.**

Eret llegó al apartamento de Tannlos por la tarde, había logrado vender un buen reportaje sobre el espectáculo del Circus Stellarum. La exclusividad que obtuvo durante el entrenamiento de Hofferson ayudó para que su nota fuera superior a la de los demás reporteros, por lo que le ofrecieron una buena recompensa monetaria, con lo que podría subsistir por buen tiempo, además de pagar la renta y pagar a su ayudante.

— _Sí mamá, me cuidaré… tú también, saluda a mi papá por mí. Y ya saben si necesitan algo con mi hermano sólo llámenme._

El reportero escuchó la voz de su ayudante, este se encontraba en su habitación, por lo que aún no se daba por enterado de que había llegado. No lo molestó. Sólo tomó un lata de refresco y se sentó en la mesa, sacando sus notas, las cuales tenía en varios papeles sueltos, todos en desorden.

— ¡Eret! —Exclamó Tannlos sorprendido viendo a su jefe como si nada, descansando en la silla. —No te escuché llegar.

Tannlos caminó hacia el refrigerador y tomó también un refresco para acompañar a su jefe, se sentó enfrente de él. Eret sin decir ni una palabra, esculcó en sus bolsillos y le entregó un sobre blanco de papel.

—Tú paga y la renta.

— ¡Oh! Gracias. —Dijo el chico tomando el sobre con nerviosismo.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó al verlo algo ansioso

—Sí… es que…—Resopló con alegría. —Si supieras…

—Tranquilo chico, suéltalo. ¿Pasó algo con Mcfly?

Tannlos respiró tratando de no mostrarse tan emocionado, era cierto que estaba feliz por la visita de Stormfly y el abrazo que le dio, pero también por la noticia que su madre le había dado.

—Con Stormfly… sólo platicamos,luego se tuvo que marchar. —Contó no queriendo entrar en tantos detalles. —Pero pasó algo increíble… ¿recuerdas que te dije que mi familia y yo estábamos teniendo problemas de dinero con el hospital que atiende a mi hermano?

—Sí, que esa fue la razón por la que aceptaste venir a la capital.

—En parte, mis padres en realidad querían que viviera mi vida… pero yo también quería aportar dinero, por eso renté la habitación y me esmero en las investigaciones… pero me estoy desviando del tema—. Sacudió su cabeza para volver a lo que lo tenía feliz—. Pasó que alguien donó una buena suma de dinero… ¡Para mi hermano! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

— ¡¿En serio?! —Exclamó Eret simpatizando con su ayudante. —¡Son magníficas noticias!

—Sí, me siento más tranquilo… dice mamá que al menos lo que le donaron alcanzará para dos meses.

—¿Y quién fue el buen samaritano?

—No me lo quiso decir, no sé porque, sólo me dijo "Tannlos, te lo diré cuando vengas de visita". —Respondió imitando el tono de voz de su madre.

Eret rio ante el gesto—. Me alegro por tu familia… y creo que las personas buenas todavía existen.

—Sí…

—Por cierto… ¿Podrás acudir a Berserk como mi ayudante?

Tannlos pestañeó dejando salir su euforia para procesar lo que le había preguntado su jefe.

—Recuerda… para ir a ver a Hofferson… o en el otro caso a Camicazi en la olimpiadas.

—No… no lo sé… no lo había pensado.

—Puedo ayudarte con la mitad del pasaje, pero el hospedaje debemos pagarlo cada uno, hay hoteles muy baratos, incluso pensiones a los que podemos ir durante los juegos olímpicos, ya que también debemos hacer reportajes de los demás deportes. Incluso podemos acampar.

—Lo que sea más barato. —Opinó Tannlos.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

El menor vio el sobre que contenía su salario, una parte como quiera la tenía que destinar para su familia, con el resto podría hacer el viaje, aunque tuvieran que comer sólo comida enlatada y galletas.

—Tu familia estará bien. —Dijo Eret al verlo ensimismado—. Gracias a ese donador misterioso tu hermano también lo estará.

Tannlos apretó el sobre de dinero contra la mesa, quería ir, siempre había querido ir a un evento de esos, hablar con los deportistas, ser lo que era: un reportero, pero la idea de alejarse todavía más de su familia le preocupaba, ¿qué le diría Hiccup en esos casos? Recordó a su hermano en esos momentos y sabía exactamente qué cosa le diría, algo que siempre repetía:

"Nunca abandones tus pasiones".

—Sí, sí iré…

.

.

.

 **Hosten área 4**

— ¿A qué te refieres con alcanzar el cielo?

El fantasma se rascó con el cabello, la barbilla y luego la pierna izquierda dando pequeñas risitas nerviosas.

 _"Te lo diré cuando el doctor te diga que si puedes patinar"._

Astrid frunció el ceño y volvió su vista al enorme lago.

 _"Por cierto… me quedé pensando en tu amor platónico"._

—Y ahí vamos otra vez—.Exclamó rodando los ojos.

 _"Sólo la última… lo juro"._

Hiccup puso una mano en su pecho y la otra alzada a la altura de su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó la rubia abochornada, no quería ni verlo.

 _"Sólo quiero saber… o más bien que me digas… ¿dónde crees que esté él? ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo? ¿Cómo es? ¿No tienes curiosidad?"._

Astrid se giró para recargar su espalda contra el barandal del mirador, pensando cosas que desde hace mucho no pensaba.

—Creo que él… no sé…—Sonrió. —Imagino que ahora es todo un hombre, muy apuesto, varonil, con un hermoso cabello…

Hiccup trataba de no sentir celos al escuchar las descripciones que hacía Astrid, pues parecía que hablaba de su hombre ideal.

—Alto, como me gustan, imagino que tiene una carrera exitosa, o al menos que hace lo que le gusta hacer… —Suspiró bajando su nivel de euforia. —Probablemente tenga una novia, o esté casado… no sé.

 _"Oh… ya veo"._ Hiccup bajó su mirada tratando de encontrar algo emocionante en el suelo.

—Ahora déjame decirte algo. —Dijo Astrid llamando de nuevo su atención.

 _"Sí…"_

—Después de todo lo que te conté… siento que… más bien, creo que deberías reconsiderar mi idea de buscar a tu familia.

Se tensó y algo similar a los escalofríos recorrió su espíritu. Su amiga tenía razón, así como ella había tenido la necesidad de acudir a su padre, sentir el apoyo de su familia, creyó que era justo al menos para su familia, si es que la tenía, que ellos supiera que estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía.

—¿Hiccup?

 _"Sí, estoy de acuerdo"_. Respondió con firmeza. _"Quiero saber más de mi… quiero saber si tengo familia"_.

— ¡Muy bien! —Exclamó Astrid emocionada.

 _"Pero con una condición…"_ Calmó el fantasma de inmediato.

— ¿Qué?

 _"Debe ser después de las olimpiadas… porque estoy seguro que tú irás"._

—Pero…

 _"Por favor, no quiero que te distraigas en otras cosas"._

—No es una distracción, yo te…—Se ruborizó pues casi se le salía que lo quería. —Yo te… ¡quiero ayudar!

 _"Por favor, Astrid. Sólo esa condición, y cuando ya tengas la medalla olímpica, ahora si podemos indagar lo que quieras en mi vida ¿sí?"_

Alzó su palma para cerrar el pacto.

La patinadora sólo sonrió, su fantasma querido sabía ser muy decisivo, alzó su mano para tocar su espíritu y llenarse de aquella extraña sensación que la rodeaba cada vez que hacían aquello. Sin darse cuenta ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, mientras sus palmas parecían estar unidas más de lo que la física permitía.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Astrid en un suspiro, sin poder dejar de verlo.

Hiccup sólo asintió, y ambos separaron su mano al mismo tiempo, se retiraron del lago y fueron a ver la antigua casa de los Ingerman, después Axel la recogió y volvieron todos al área 1.

.

.

.

 **Una semana después.**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, durante aquel lapso de tiempo Axel atendió a Astrid con sus famosos "remedios caseros", los cuales consistían en paños húmedos, previamente sumergidos en té verde, masajes en el hombro con pomadas de hierba buena, y un soporte elástico (en forma de top que cubría sólo el hombro lesionado) que empezó a utilizar sin necesidad de inmovilizar todo su brazo.

—Realmente tus remedios funcionaron.

Astrid movía de arriba abajo el brazo sin dificultad, el dolor ya era nulo, mientras que Axel guardaba todo su kit de remedios caseros, orgulloso de haber sido ayuda.

—Sólo falta que tu médico te revise. —Recordó poniéndose triste pues su hija tendría que volver a la capital al día siguiente.

— ¿No quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó la rubia al ver al hombre ensimismado.

—Ahmm, me gustaría, pero allá no tengo donde quedarme y…—Interrumpió a Astrid que estaba por interrumpirlo a él. —No le puedes pedir a los Ingerman que me den asilo, no quiero causar problemas.

—No eres un problema, pero es que…

—No me quedaré sólo, tengo al pequeño Toothless. —Señaló al gatito negro que se paseaba entre sus pies para tratar de llamar su atención, al ser este quien lo atendía la mayor parte del tiempo se apegó más a él.

—Como quieras. —Rio Astrid al ver a su padre con su exigente nuevo hijito gatuno.

.

.

.

Había llegado el momento de la despedida, Axel llevó a su hija a la estación de tren, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, ella agradeciendo por sus atenciones, él deseándole toda la suerte del mundo.

—Si me dicen que puedo ir a las olimpiadas ¿irias?

Axel apretó más el abrazo al escuchar la petición de su hija.

—Cuenta con ello, me organizaré para tratar de que esos días no tenga trabajo.

—Es una promesa. —Astrid se separó de él y extendió su mano para cerrar el pacto. Axel la estrechó, haría lo posible para cumplir con aquella promesa.

Y con último adiós padre e hija se despidieron, aquella semana definitivamente había sanado más que nada sus corazones.

.

.

 **Capital de Berk.**

Una joven patinadora rubia se encontraba entrenando con afán en su pista privada, estaba extrañamente molesta, no estaba muy contenta del todo, o más bien satisfecha, sentía que sus rutinas eran vacías y sin sentido.

— ¡Camicazi!

Detuvo su andar en el hielo al escuchar la pacifica voz de su madre, su mayor apoyo en su carrera deportiva.

— ¿qué pasa? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Gobber Belch me habló. —Berta vio cómo su hija se tensó, no dijo palabra alguna por lo que procedió a dar la noticia. —Me informó que Astrid Hofferson volverá por la noche a la capital, mañana su médico nos indicará si puede o no patinar… así que…

—Descuida madre. —respiró. —Aceptaré cualquier cosa que digan.

Berta no dijo más, como madre sentía la angustia de su hija, aunque se sintiera egoísta deseaba que el médico no le permitiera a Hofferson patinar, pero sabía que eso no llenaría a su pequeña del todo.

.

.

.

Astrid fue recibida por Fishlegs, Luggy y Stormfly en la estación, los tres notaron que su hermana/amiga venía con mejor semblante, las vacaciones definitivamente la ayudaron, sin más, todos volvieron a la casa ansiosos de escuchar sobre su estadía en Hosten, además de esperar pacientemente la revisión médica que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente.

.

.

.

Habían acudido desde temprano al hospital, Astrid fue sometida a varias pruebas requeridas que necesitaban para tomar una decisión; en lo que ella las hacía, Stormfly, Fishlegs y Gobber esperaban. Horas más tarde tuvieron los resultados, el doctor los reunió a todos en su consultorio para dar su veredicto.

—En base a las pruebas que te hicimos y también viendo las radiografías determiné que…

Aquella pausa fue una eternidad para la familia y el seleccionador.

—No habrá problema alguno con que patines. —Avisó feliz el doctor. —Eso sí, sigue llevando el soporte… te recomiendo que sólo te lo quites cuando hagas tus presentaciones en las olimpiadas.

Astrid suspiró aliviada con la buena noticia, estaba realmente feliz, Stormfly y Fishlegs se abalanzaron con ella y la envolvieron en un abrazo. De reojo le sonrió a Hiccup quien estaba muy feliz con la noticia que flotaba emocionado desde su lugar.

—Felicidades dragona, sigues siendo la elegida. —Felicitó Gobber poniendo su mano sobre su hombro sano. —Ahora si me permiten, debo avisar al comité… y también a Camicazi. —Dijo con pena.

Astrid dejó de sonreír, pensó en su rival, solidarizándose tal como ella también lo había hecho.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. —Exclamó Stormfly feliz, debemos organizarnos bien, tenemos los días contados y hay mucho que entrenar.

Después de que el doctor le diera otros medicamentos, así como otras instrucciones, Astrid pidió permiso de abandonar el consultorio, necesitaba ver a alguien urgentemente.

 _"¿A dónde vamos?"_ Preguntó Hiccup sin reconocer el rumbo que Astrid estaba tomando. Ambos habían subido a un taxi y no supo donde quedaba aquella dirección que la chica había indicado al taxista.

—Necesito hablar con ella.

El taxi los dejó frente a una gran casa, un poco más chica que la casa Ingerman, pero que era de buen ver, Astrid tocó el timbre, donde ahí mismo atendió una mucama por intercomunicador. Después de decir quién era, le permitieron entrar, y quien la recibió en la puerta fue la mismísima Berta Burglar.

—Señora. —Saludó Astrid con respeto.

—Hola Astrid. —La voz de la mujer era desanimada. —Pasa… Camicazi está en el jardín.

—Gobber ya nos informó. —Comentó la mujer mientras la guiaba, pensando que la chica iba a ir a mofarse de hija, un pensamiento absurdo ya que no la creía capaz de hacer eso en su propia casa.

—Sí, algo… me dijo.

La señora se limitó a guiarla a través de la casona para llevarla a los jardines, llegando a la salida de estos, le señaló el punto donde estaba Camicazi, esta se encontraba balaceándose desganada sobre un columpio doble, apreciando pensante el atardecer.

—Gracias. — Astrid salió dando cuidadosos pasos al encuentro de su rival. —¿Puedo sentarme?

— ¡Dioses! —gritó la chica espantada, no había advertido de otra presencia cerca de ella. —¡Hofferson! ...¿qué quieres aquí?

—Dah… ¿quiero saber si me puedo sentar? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Es un país libre. —Se sintió tonta respondiendo aquello, sin embargo sirvió para que su rival comprendiera y tomara asiento.

Se cruzó de brazos evitando mirarla, tal cual una niña haciendo berrinches.

—Camicazi yo…

—Si has venido a disculparte o a sentir lastima no la necesito.

—No venía a eso. ¿Por qué estás a la defensiva?

Camicazi se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de quitarse la frustración que sentía desde hace una semana. Quería gritarle a su rival, odiarla, reclamarle, pero ¿qué? Ella la había superado, y eso le dolía. Sintió que aquella ansiedad se fue al momento que sintió la mano de su rival sobre su espalda, claramente consolándola. Entonces lloró.

— ¡Yo quería ir! —Gritó sollozante, mientras que recargaba en Astrid, quien la consoló. —Pero sé que escogieron a la mejor…

Levantó su vista para ver a su sorprendida rival.

—¡Sí, tonta! —Gritó. —Eres buena, esa obra que hiciste… todo el acto, fue,.. ¡Espectacular!

—Camicazi…

—Por eso no me sentí satisfecha al saber que yo te reemplazaría, no me siento a tu altura.

—¡Tú también eres buena patinadora! —Exclamó Astrid calmando su histeria. —Tanto… que era lo que me motivaba a seguir adelante… por eso esa necesidad de ganarte en todo.

Burglar se limpió las lágrimas con las manos, cambiando los sollozos por una risita. —Entonces ya somos dos. —Dijo sonriendo. —Está tonta rivalidad que tenemos desde niñas sirvió de algo.

—Eso parece…—Dijo Astrid sarcásticamente. —Y créeme me sentiría realmente honrada si tú también fueras otra elegida para las olimpiadas, pero… mi descuido hizo que sólo consiguiera una plaza…

—No te culpes. —Pidió Camicazi. —No fue justo que el comité te dejara todo el peso de esa responsabilidad, si no me hubiera lesionado por descuidada, hubiera podido ayudar.

—Sí, pero…

—Ya tendré mi oportunidad…

Astrid no comprendió en qué momento se invirtieron los papeles, pensaba que ella era la que estaba consolando a la chica, y ahora era al revés.

 _"Dile que te ayude en tu entrenamiento"_ Sugirió Hiccup, dando risitas burlonas al ver a tan complicadas chicas.

Astrid se sonrojó y le hizo una mueca para que callara, pero Hiccup insisitó. _"Dile, dile…"_

—¿Quisieras...puedes ayudarme con mi entrenamiento? —Dijo con un tono sugerente.

Vio que Hiccup alzó sus pulgares indicándole que lo había hecho bien, el deseo de querer golpearlo llegó a ella.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Camicazi, completamente recuperada.

Hofferson resopló. —Verás, hay un fantasma molesto conmigo que me dice, o más bien me sugiere que me ayudes…

Esa no se la esperaba Hiccup, estaba sorprendido, Astrid sólo tenía el ceño fruncido, no encontró alguna otra excusa.

— ¿Un fantasma? ¿Ese es tu secreto? —Preguntó apática.

Astrid se encogió de hombros como no queriendo responder.

—Sí que estás loca. —Dedujo Camicazi riendo. —Pero al menos te ayuda… ¿cómo me puedo conseguir un fantasma de esos?

—No es tan fácil. —Contestó como si nada, siguiéndole la corriente. —Pregunta… ¿te gustan los hombres mayores? —Cambió de tema rápidamente.

Camicazi sólo alzó una ceja sin comprenderla del todo. — ¿Me presentarás a un muchacho? No me gustan tan viejos…

—Oh, entonces no aplica. —descartó rápidamente a Eret.

— ¡E-s-t-á-s LOCA!— se siguió burlando la menor.

—Sí lo sé…

—No sabes cómo te envidió, tú no te tienes que ocultar de los medios ni nada por el estilo. A mí me frustra fingir ser alguien que no soy yo.

—Pues hazlo tú también, y así te quitas un peso de encima.

—Lo haré. —Camicazi empezó a balancearse para mover el columpio. — por cierto, volviendo al tema de las olimpiadas, me moría de ganas por ir a la fiesta de Noche buena que hará la organización olímpica.

— ¿Una fiesta?

—Sí, ay... eres la elegida y no sabes nada. —resopló Burglar. —De seguro va ser una fiesta muy elegante… creo que por eso era que quería ir…

—Pues la disfrutaré por ti.

— ¡Que graciosa! —Se quejó burlonamente. —Pero en sí… te deseo que te vaya bien, y como te lo dije antes… ¡más vale que traigas la medalla a Berk!

Extendió su mano hacia su rival, Astrid la tomó y la estrechó fuertemente, asegurándole que así sería. Ambas siguieron balanceándose en el columpio en silencio, hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo.

—Me tengo que ir. —Avisó deteniendo el columpió y bajando de este. —Gracias por hablar conmigo.

—No hay de qué. —Contestó Camicazi aun en el columpio. —Y si quieres realmente mi ayuda para el entrenamiento… será un placer... ¿Amigas?

—Amigas.— aceptó

Astrid se despidió de su nueva amiga y abandonó la casa Burglar sintiéndose más aliviada consigo misma, feliz de haber limado asperezas con su rival/amiga. Caminaría rumbo a su casa, después de tantas emociones necesitaba un poco de ejercicio.

 _"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Astrid"._

—Gracias. Pero ¿por qué me dijiste que le pidiera aquello?

 _"Porque si quieres ganar, tendrás que motivarte por los mejores…"_ Explicó Hiccup con seriedad. _"¿Recuerdas que te dije que te ayudaría a alcanzar el cielo?"_

—Sí.

—Verás, creo que lo que necesitas es concéntrate en el programa libre…

Hiccup empezó a explicarle a Astrid sus intenciones, el fantasma tenía planeado para ella que hiciera el más asombroso acto jamás visto, incluyendo saltos complicados, que sugirió que debían ser altos, combinado con lo que había aprendido en el Circus Estellarum, indicándole con sus movimientos de qué forma se debía mover.

Astrid comprendió muy apenas sus instrucciones, para el fantasma era fácil hacer tales movimientos, pues podía flotar, pero sobre el hielo sería otra cosa, aun así le pareció un gran reto y una buena idea.

Por último le indicó cual canción debía interpretar.

— ¿Reaching for Heaven?

 _"Sí, creo que es la ideal para ti… prácticamente te describe…"_

—No dejas de sorprenderme… es increíble estas cosas que recuerdas…

 _"A veces creo que recuerdo lo necesario"_ Rio. _"Pero… ¿te gusta mi idea?"_

—Me fascina, pero aun así sigo sin comprender cómo Camicazi me ayudaría.

 _"Bueno, Camicazi es muy buena con las piruetas, tal vez te pueda aconsejar. Además de Stormfly, que es magnífica para armar una rutina en sí, pero creo que también necesitarás de más entrenadores…"_

—¡¿Más?! ¿Quiénes, según tú?

 _"Lya… ella sin pena alguna te dirá tus fallas, y es tan arriesgada…"_

—Entiendo… sería agradable saber su opinión, ¿alguien más?

Hiccup resopló molesto, tenía en la punta de la lengua a alguien que le era sumamente desagradable.

 _"Sólo uno más…Nero"_.

Pronto el rubor cubrió las mejillas de Astrid, quedó boquiabierta, nunca pensó que Hiccup le pidiera eso, si de alguna manera notaba que no le agradaba su amigo.

— ¿Por qué… él?

 _"Es fuerte y hábil, y definitivamente como hombre te puede aconsejar como dar ese salto extremo que te digo, por lo que tengo entendido las rutinas de hombre tiene un grado de dificultad mayor, creo que él te puede exigir de la misma manera en que a un hombre se le exige"._

—Eso me agrada. —Dijo Astrid frotando con la mano su barbilla. — ¿Así lo quiere el sr. Fantasma?

 _"Así lo quiero Mi lady"_

—Muy bien, ¡hagamos a nuestro equipo!

.

.

.

La iniciativa "Sr. Fantasma", como le puso Astrid, desconcertó a Stormfly, más la idea le agradó, ese mismo día habían contactado al equipo, Nero fue el primero en aceptar, Lya pidió permiso en circo y le fue concedido, y Camicazi con su "agradable" actitud también hizo acto de presencia.

Juntos empezaron a entrenar a la patinadora.

El programa corto quedó a cargo de Stormfly, debido al tiempo ilimitado que tenían, se decidió que utilizarían "Coming Back around", la rutina en sí sería la misma de las nacionales, con la única diferencia de que integraría los saltos requeridos y se eliminarían aquellos que no habían pedido, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma.

Para el programa largo, Camicazi lo practicó al mismo tiempo que Astrid, pues debía ser como un reflejo de un espejo para su amiga, si ella lo hacía mejor que Astrid, esta debía esforzarse aún más hasta superarla.

La aportación de Lya fue enseñarle a trasmitir aquellos sentimientos que simbolizaba aquella canción que habían elegido, con su experiencia dramática, no le fue difícil, ni a Astrid pues estaba realmente entusiasmada.

En cuanto a Nero, este le estuvo ensañando los saltos en un nivel superior a como los conocían, incluyendo los extremos, cuidándola de que no se lesionara con estos. Durante todo ese tiempo no se le insinuó de ningún modo a Astrid, él como un deportista profesional, sabía el nivel de concentración que debía tener, por eso se abstuvo y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo; para alivio de Hiccup.

Mientras que Stormfly al final se encargó de armar todas las piezas y cada fragmento para complementarlas en una rutina, que según ella, debía emocionar al público y a los jueces.

.

.

 **19 de diciembre 2015.**

Astrid se deslizó hacia el centro del hielo, con una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra extendida a la altura de pecho, mientras que la canción de fondo daba sus últimas notas, para terminar en un silencio que inundó la pista de hielo.

— ¡Y con eso terminamos nuestro entrenamiento! —Anunció Stormfly aplaudiendo.

El grupo de entrenadores se adentró a la pista aplaudiendo, felicitando a la patinadora por su gran esfuerzo.

— ¿Cómo está tu hombro? —Preguntó Lya.

Astrid se lo miró, aun llevaba el sostén elástico, tal como se lo había indicado su médico.

—No me duele, estaré bien.

—No puedo creer que en 4 días todo empiece…—Dijo Camicazi ensoñada.

— ¿Cuándo partirán? —Preguntó Nero.

—El 21 de diciembre. —Respondió Stormfly.

—En dos días… ¡que emoción! —Exclamó Burglar.

—Gracias a todos chicos… sin su ayuda. —Astrid quería dar el típico discurso de agradecimiento, más no encontraba las palabras indicadas.

 _"Gracias por su apoyo… Sin ustedes no hubiera podido hacer este sueño posible"_ Sugirió Hiccup.

Astrid lo dijo tal cual, agradeciendo internamente también a su Sr. Fantasma por siempre acompañarla.

—Te apoyaremos desde Stavanger. —Avisó Lya, luego le dio un codazo a Nero, quien veía embobado a la rubia. — ¡¿Verdad, Nero?!

—Claro, claro…—Dijo abochornado el hombre. —Ya sabes que soy tu fan.

 _"Pero yo soy el número uno"_ Dijo Hiccup haciendo un berrinche.

Ese día fue de celebrar, todos se fueron a la casa Ingerman, donde Fishlegs tenía preparada un pequeña fiesta de celebración de fin de entrenamiento, con mucha comida nutritiva que había preparado Luggy.

.

.

 **21 de diciembre.**

Antes de partir al aeropuerto Astrid se pasó a la pista de patinaje, necesitaba ver aquel lugar que le hacía recordar sus comienzos como patinadora, aunque estos incluyera el abandono por parte de su madre principalmente, la mala experiencia junto con Mary y Tom, pero las buenas con la familia Ingerman, e incluso viendo su lesión como algo bueno pues le había permitido reconciliarse con padre.

— ¡Astrid! —La chica se giró al escuchar la voz de Snotlout. Este se encontraba practicando como siempre en la pista. —Sé que te vas hoy.

—Sí, así es.

—Buena suerte, linda. —Levantó su pulgar y le guiñó el ojo. —Berta y Camicazi nos invitaron a mí y a los chicos a animarte desde su casa. ¡Habrá bocadillos! Así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

Astrid sólo sonrió, pensando que ese chico nunca cambiaría, aunque no lo quisiera admitir también consideraba a aquel tonto como un amigo.

—Gracias, y más vale que ganen en la próxima temporada. —Pidió, deseándole suerte de igual manera.

Snotlout prometió que así sería, y despidiéndose una vez más cada quien volvió a lo suyo, él a la pista y Astrid hacia la salida, con un nuevo destino: Berserk.

.

.

— ¿Traemos boletos, pasaportes, maletas? ¡Maletas!

Fishlegs se asustó y empezó a esculcar sus bolsillos, tratando de ubicar sus maletas la cuales habían documentado minutos atrás.

—Tranquilo Fishlegs. —trató de calmarlo Astrid. —Ya las están subiendo al avión.

—¡¿Sin nosotros?!

—No le hagas caso, hermanita, es una exagerado. —Dijo Luggy, haciendo caso omiso al drama de su hermano.

Y hablando de dramas, Stormfly y Astrid se le quedaron viendo raro, pues la chica traía una gruesa chamarra, una bufanda y un gorro, como era de color café, Fishlegs se burló diciéndole que parecía un gronckle.

— ¡¿Qué?! Dicen que en Berserk hace demasiado frio.

—Es cierto… pero ya nos abrigaremos allá. —Respondió Stormfly. —Por cierto Astrid, ¿tu papá Axel vendrá?

—No logró zafarse de unos trabajos, ya sabes cómo son en esta temporada, dijo que sí iba a ir, que quizás lograba llegar en navidad, para ver el programa largo.

—Ya veo… lástima que los Sr. Ingerman tampoco se pudieron salvar de esos compromisos para después de Navidad.

—Sí, pero sé que me apoyan.

Astrid miró por los alrededores tratando de ubicar a Hiccup, estaba apartado de ella, viendo fijamente el avión al que subirían en minutos. Sé acercó a él, con la clara intención de preguntar si estaba bien.

 _"Estoy bien."_ Respondió sin más. Denotaba nerviosismo mezclado con temor con sólo ver aquel avión, pero a la vez una emoción indescriptible.

—Recuerda… yo estoy contigo, todo estará bien.

El fantasma sólo asintió, aquel cosquilleó que a veces lo invadía se desvaneció por si mismo cuando la escuchó decir aquello.

Astrid se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, todos los días que pasaba con él los apreciaba demasiado, su instinto le decía que debía decirle lo que sentía, ya no le importaba en lo mínimo las circunstancias y era lo que necesitaba hacérselo saber.

—Hiccup… yo…

—¡Stormfly!

El grito de un conocido llamó su atención, Hiccup y Astrid divisaron que al área de abordaje llegaron Eret y Tannlos, este último lucía feliz por ver a Stormfly, ya que pocas veces se habían frecuentado por los extenuantes entrenamientos.

Astrid vio que Stormfly lucía feliz por verlo ahí, se alegró por ella, deseaba gritarle que no fuera tonta y ya le diera el sí al chico que casi vomitaba arcoíris por ella.

.

.

— ¿Vendrán en este vuelo? —Preguntó Stormfly esperanzada.

—No, demasiado caro. —Respondió Tannlos con lamentación. —Partiremos en el que sale una hora después, y que hará escala en otro lugar y…

— ¡Oh! Ya veo, lástima… pero ¿allá nos vemos?

—Estaremos en un motel, cercano a donde se quedarán. —Dijo Eret bien informado de sus actividades. —Así que por ahí nos veremos.

—Está bien, y si quieren tener exclusividad con Astrid ya saben. —Le guiñó el ojo a Tannlos. —Ella me pidió que así fuera. — Se despidió de ambos pues empezó el abordaje.

— ¡Ok, creo que amo a tu novia! —Exclamó Eret emocionado con la noticia.

— ¡Hey, hey… calmadito! Así te ves más bonito. —Resopló Tannlos celoso.

.

.

.

 **Hosten área 3.**

—Tú hermano se irá de viaje hoy. —Contó Valka, acariciando como siempre el cabello de su hijo. —Me alegra que lo haya hecho, se ha esforzado mucho en su trabajo; me confesó que ha estado investigando y estudiando a esa chica, Astrid Hofferson…

El electrocardiograma dio un chillante bip que poco sorprendió a la mujer, al menos una vez al día su hijo parecía mostrar ese tipo de señales, pensó que su espíritu se emocionaba por algo, pues se lo imaginaba teniendo aventuras fuera de su cuerpo, razón por la cual creía que era el motivo no despertara.

—Como te decía, esa chica, que nos donó el dinero para que tu siguieras viviendo, participará en las olimpiadas ¿la apoyamos? Tannlos la apoya, aun no le he dicho que fue ella quien hizo el donativo. ¿Te lo imaginas? —Rio. —No la dejaría en paz de seguro…En fin, hijo… como siempre, despierta pronto, aun tienes mucho por vivir…, tu papá, tu hermano, incluso tu amigo Alberick y yo te estamos esperando.

La mujer siguió contándole cosas a su hijo, ignorante de que ella en algo tenía la razón, su hijo estaba tendiendo aventuras y ahora su espíritu estaba haciendo un largo viaje a Berserk

 **Continuará.**

 **Tal vez pasó demasiado rápido está parte, pero en sí pensé que lo mejor era que pasara de esta forma, ya que lo emocionante será en las olimpiadas, habrá de todo, y mucho más que los sentimientos saldrá a flote. ¿De parte de quién? Ya lo verán.**

 **La canción como puse en la página de FB y que algunos adivinaron es Reaching for HEaven de Ice princess, y no sé puede ser que una cosa y otra sea similar :P ya lo verán.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas: (si uno no aparece es porque Fanfic no los está mostrando todos, por ende no he podido leerlos)** **L**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Misión cumplida con lo del amigo de Hiccup, eso lo que quería, y Astrid tuvo la fortaleza para seguir adelante, creo que como debería ser, aunque a veces pasa lo contrario y se hacen drogadictos y cosas por el estilo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Así es, estabas en lo correcto, y créeme que las circunstancias ya no les importarán, más cuando se entere que si está vivo. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero también hayas pasado felices fiestas. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, lo mismo para ti. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y ya vamos por la racha final** **J. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Yeiii te engañé con lo del Alberick, con respecto a tus preguntas, ya serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos, te diría pero sería demasiada información XD, mejor dejo con la intriga. Saludos.**

 **Guest: XD, felices fiestas!, otro que cayó en mi trampa con el amigo de Hiccup, fue intencional, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Pues cómo pudiste darte cuenta, ya están por llegar las olimpiadas y Hiccup no ha despertado, pero eso sí, ya quedó la promesa de que investigarían después de estás. Al menos ya no se rehúsa a hacerlo. Jajaja aunque Astrid diga que no sigue pensando mucho en su amor platónico. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Felices fiestas para ti también, espero las hayas pasado agradable, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y como se conocieron los tortolitos, ya muy pronto se sabrá si pueden estar juntos o no. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: Así es, como digo hay que ver lo bueno sobre lo malo, a pesar de la vida de Astrid supo como sobresalir y eso le trajo todas aquellas experiencias que aprecia. Con respecto al amigo de Hiccup, tal vez… tal vez… hagas una leve aparición, sólo traté de confundirlo para que creyeran que era el amor de Astrid. Que hayas pasado felices fiestas también. Saludos.**

 **Tris: jajajaja ok, a favor de Alberick ya tiene fans con una sola aparición XD, espero poder escribir de él en el futuro. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: XD, toda la emoción, pero sí, esos dos ya se conocían de lejitos XD, pero lo importante es que hay una especie de promesa por ahí en medio, y entre los dos se motivaban desde pequeños, sin estar directamente cerca. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: XD los torturaré con…. Censurado…. Así XD, ntc pero sí pasará tal vez algo inesperado que no esperaban que pasara (risa de bruja malvada) Saludos.**

 **Dragonaj: XD, caíste en mi trampa XD, yeiii y pues Valka sigue sin decir nada, pensando que le hacía un favor a Astrid, pero ya verás cómo sale todo a relucir. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: yeiii te asusté con Alberick, y Astrid a pesar de la vida que tuvo supo como sobrellevarla, y Hiccup pues siendo tan él, yo también babearía por alguien así, si lo que enamoran a veces son las palabras XD. Con lo de volar es más que nada la metáfora de la canción, si es que se puede decir así, Stormfly y Tannlos siguen siendo amiguitos XD. Saludos.**

 **Alejg: Debo decir que me encantó tu review lo leí uno y otra vez, créeme, jamás pensé que con el capítulo pudiera aflorar tantos sentimientos, pero en sí creo que era lo correcto, ya que de cierto modo ambos estaban perdidos y uno tomó la iniciativa para sobresalir, motivando con eso al otro que también sin darse cuenta lo motivó al mismo tiempo. Algo que de hecho siguen haciendo, en cuanto Tannlos digamos que estaba todo entre líneas, considero que Valka y Stoick no hubieran querido a su hijo estancado también, debían hacerlo vivir su vida y el mismo Hiccup se lo hubiera pedido como mostró en este capítulo, aun así Tannlos siguen muy al pendiente de ello. Me alegro que te haya gustado, el encuentro… pues ya lo verás, es lo único que puedo decir. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Pues sigo sin ver la película para que te miento, Sebas si he leído sus fics, pero se me ha pasado leer los de la era de hielo, en la primera oportunidad que tenga les doy un vistazo, aunque eso no signifique algo como te dije, no es un no, pero tampoco es un sí. Aunque creo que me gustaría ver uno donde se reúnen con el bebé (amé a ese bebé) me meteré al fandom para buscar uno así. Saludos.**

 **Nube: Antes que nada Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, se me pasó ponerlo en el review anterior, sorry, pero aquí no, espero te la hayas pasado bien y te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Ahhh corregí el error que me dijiste tan pronto leí tu review, quien sabe de dónde saqué la otra palabra, eso me pasa por andar corrigiendo a las 3 de la mañana y haber tomado un vaso de tequila con agua mineral, XD, y raro lo de Fishlegs el tonto diccionario no me indicó error, pero ya quedó corregido. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahora si vamos por la final, ¿las teorías serán correctas? ;). Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable warrior: Felices fiestas, espero te la hayas pasado bien, Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, así como crear ciertas confusiones, pero ya todo volvió a su cauce, o casi todo. Saludos.**

 **Shazam: Muchas gracias, la pasé muy bien espero tú también, y tienes razón es un mundo pequeño pero a la vez no, ahora esperar a que se enteren que Hiccup está vivo. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo92: XD que bueno que te haya gustado, y sí es por la cicatriz que tiene en la barbilla aunque me la imaginó mucho más larga o grande que a como la tiene en la película, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajaja pues tiene razón, Astrid le gustan los hombre mayores desde temprana edad XD; no necesariamente lentes de botella sino como la imagen que te mostré, todo un ñoño lindo XD, con respecto a la mamá de Astrid créeme que aun no lo se. Ya veré que se me ocurre. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Jajaja por un momento me creí tu bromita, XD, el hiccstrid ya empezará y no creo que haya hotcakes en este fic, digo ¿cómo? XD, así que sorry. Saludos.**

 **A los lectores anónimos, favoritos y seguidores, espero les haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **03 de enero 2016.**


	18. El inicio de los juegos

**_Algo tardecilla pero aquí está._**

 ** _Capítulo 16:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _El inicio de los juegos._**

 ** _._**

 **21 de Diciembre 2015.**

Al punto de las 6 de la tarde, Astrid y compañía habían arribado al aeropuerto de Berserk. El viaje en un vuelo directo tomaba alrededor de 5 horas, según el clima y el aeropuerto a donde arribaran, y en un vuelo con escalas podía depender de 7 horas o más, y tenían un cambio de horario de dos horas atrasadas que en Berk; por lo que al llegar la sensación de haber hecho menos horas los invadió.

Después de haber pasado debidamente por la sección migratoria y haber recogido sus maletas, debían reunirse en un punto de reunión que el seleccionador Gobber les había indicado.

—Sí que hace frio aquí. —Exclamó Fishlegs después de haber dado un sonoro estornudo con todo y mocos.

— ¡Se los dije! —Dijo Luggy orgullosa de estar debidamente abrigada.

Astrid y Stormfly a diferencia del representante se habían abrigado más después de haber recogido sus maletas, aunque también eran más resistentes al frio debido a su experiencia con el hielo.

— ¿Dónde dijo Gobber que teníamos que reunirnos? —Preguntó Astrid ignorando el estado de frialdad de su hermano.

Fishlegs detuvo el paso, sacó su celular y buscó en el correo la información que le habían hecho llegar.

— Dice que el punto de reunión será en un restaurante del aeropuerto llamado "Dom Kafe v". —Respondió con una mala pronunciación del idioma nativo de Berserk.

Como no lo ubicaban tuvieron que pedir indicaciones. Había demasiada gente en el aeropuerto que se les hacía difícil caminar entre los angostos pasillos, sin embargo, después de salir del área de registros y ventas se internaron a una enorme área comercial, encontrando rápidamente el café en donde se reunirían.

— ¡Mira, ahí está! —Señaló Luggy reconociendo a un desesperado Gobber enfrente del café.

 _"Se ve feliz"._ Comentó el fantasma con sarcasmo al ver la expresión seria del hombre.

—Como siempre. —Dijo Astrid corriendo con los demás a su encuentro.

— ¡Dragona! —Exclamó el hombre al verla. — ¡Pensé que no llegarían!

—Lo sentimos Gobber, nos perdimos un poco en la otra área. —Se disculpó agotado Fishlegs.

— ¡Les creo, este lugar es un laberinto! Y esperen ver la ciudad. Pero pasen, sólo algunos han llegado.

Le hizo una seña para que entraran al restaurante donde les dijo que podían pedir lo que quisieran, el pago correría por cuenta del comité.

 _"¿A quiénes se refiere con eso de que sólo algunos han llegado?"_

—Pues… —Astrid miró a los clientes que estaban en el café, algunos hombres vestidos de ejecutivos y otros que parecían ser simples turistas. — ¡Allá! —Señaló a un par de parejas jóvenes que tomaba animadamente su café. —Son los seleccionados para la competencia de parejas sobre hielo…

 _"¡Oh!"_

— ¡Y allá! —Señaló una mesa donde estaban tres chicos comiendo. —Son los seleccionados para las competencias de Ski. Creo que faltan por llegar los dos chicos que fueron seleccionados para la competencia varonil de patinaje artístico, así como los de snowboarding y el equipo nacional de Hockey.

 _"¡Vaya! No sé porque pensé que serías la única de Berk"._ Exclamó con admiración al ver a otros deportistas de disciplinas sobre hielo.

— ¿Será porque sólo me concentro en lo mío? —Contestó con sarcasmo. — Aunque también creo que ahora se pusieron exigentes los medios y el comité con la sección femenina de patinaje artístico… como puedes ver, hay más representantes en cada categoría, mayor posibilidad de ganar medallas para Berk… en cambio yo…

 _"Estás sola en la categoría de patinaje artístico femenino"_ Completó Hiccup entendiendo la presión a la cual su amiga había estado siendo sometida. _"Hubiera sido bueno que Camicazi también estuviera aquí…"_

—Lo sé…—Exhaló cansada.

Fishlegs consiguió una mesa a un lado de las parejas de patinaje, los demás deportistas de Berk se presentaron y fueron amables con ellos, aun así cada quien se concentraba en su propio deporte sin cuestionar, burlarse o criticar el otro, después de todo eran del mismo país y tenían el mismo objetivo: ganar medallas para Berk.

Después de unas horas, los equipos faltantes llegaron con sus respectivos representantes y familiares. Gobber los llevó a donde autobuses los transportaría al lugar de hospedaje, durante todo el camino, quienes jamás habían viajado a Berserk estaban maravillados por la luminosidad de la ciudad, así como sorprendidos por el frío, definitivamente más frío que Berk.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Tannlos y Eret llegaron al aeropuerto tres horas después que Astrid y los demás; al mayor le urgía ir a la ciudad de inmediato, quería tomar nota de los primeros deportistas que habían arribado. Mientras que el menor estaba más que emocionado, nunca había ido a Berserk y menos a un evento de esa magnitud, preparó de inmediato su cámara para capturar lo que fuera que pasara por su lente.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

 **22 de Diciembre 2015**

—La ceremonia de inauguración empezará a las 6 de la tarde, previo a eso, veremos la llegada de la antorcha olímpica, después todos ustedes harán un pequeño desfile con los demás competidores de los demás países y se hará un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y música. Podrán ser libres cuando terminé y nos reuniremos de nuevo en la salida para volver al hotel.

Gobber le daba las indicaciones al grupo de deportistas, el desfile del que hablaba era por categoría: patinaje, ski, snowboarding, hockey respectivamente, por lo que a Astrid le tocaría estar sola. La mañana después del desayuno había sido agitada, entre todas las instrucciones de Gobber y después tener que prepararse para la inauguración, en la cual Yuyan también asistió para ayudarla, había llegado el momento de empezar.

OOOOoooooOOOO

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Eret, habían llegado a las afueras del estadio de la inauguración por petición de Tannlos. —Tenemos que buscar la manera de entrevistar a alguien.

—No comas ansias mi desesperado amigo. —tranquilizó Tannlos viendo hacia todos lados.

— ¡Tannlos!

El grito de una mujer, bien conocido por ellos, llamó su atención. Stormfly corría agitando su mano para llamar su atención.

— ¡Storm! —El chico corrió a su amiga, más entusiasmado de lo normal. — ¡qué bueno verte!

—Sí, tardaste en hablarle. —Reprochó graciosamente con un golpecito en el brazo. —Pero aquí está lo prometido.

La chica les mostró dos gafetes color rojo que eran de total acceso a las instalaciones, a Eret le brillaron los ojos al ver tales objetos, rápidamente tomó el suyo y se lo puso como si de oro se tratara.

—Sólo hagan buen uso de él, no hagan que me arrepienta de habérselos dado, y Eret no molestes tanto a Astrid. —Advirtió la entrenadora con seriedad.

—Lo prometo linda. —Contestó Eret acatando obedientemente las ordenes, claro que también se ganó una molesta mirada de Tannlos.

—Ahora… ¿quieres ver de cerca la inauguración? —Ofreció tímidamente su mano hacia Tannlos.

Tannlos asintió como tonto y no dudó en tomar su brazo completo como si de su acompañante se tratara, Stormfly sonrió sonrojada, se sentía feliz al verlo contento después de tantas cosas que sabía que su amigo estaba pasando; lo encaminó hacia donde tenía reservado su lugar para la inauguración y Eret, aun sin creérselo del todo, los siguió.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

 _"¿Estás nerviosa?"_

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estarían las demás competidoras, Hiccup notó como Astrid, empezó a temblar, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

—Estoy bien.

Observó a su alrededor, había patinadoras a las que nunca les había puesto atención; a quienes sí reconoció fue Ruffnut Thorston de Mema, Heather Deranged de Bersek, y Alice Flares de Luk Tuk, todas con al menos otra representantes de su país. Las demás competidoras también iban por lo menos con alguien de su mismo país (que variaban de dos a tres por país) mientras que ella era la única de Berk. Todas las chicas parecían indiferentes entre sí, y sólo se limitaban a conversar con sus mismos acompañantes, aunque la atención más bien era enfocada Heather Deranged, medallista de oro de los juegos del 2011 a los 15 años, un hueso duro de roer.

 _"Tranquila, yo estoy contigo"_

—Gracias. —Respondió aun temblorosa.

Uno de los encargados del evento les dio el aviso de que era hora de que salieran, la antorcha olímpica estaba a nada de llegar, las patinadoras caminaron en orden a la salida. Alice Flares, conocida por su prepotencia, empujó a Ruffnut fingiendo a ver chocado con ella, la rubia sólo la retó con un gesto molesto, mientras que Heather Deranged se limitó a alejarse de ellas, toda aquella rivalidad no pasó desapercibido por el fantasma.

Afuera del estadio, todo era gritos, aplausos, emoción, luces y euforia. La antorcha olímpica llegó con el deportista elegido, quien corrió hacia el punto más alto y la depositó en su lugar, avivando una llama más grande.

Luego empezó el desfile de todos los deportistas. Quienes querían, saludaban al público, otros se limitaban a caminar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 _"¡Mira! Allá están Stormffly y Fishlegs"_ señaló Hiccup hacía un punto de las butacas..

—¡Y Tannlos… y Eret!. —Exclamó Astrid sorprendida y no dudó en saludarlos desde donde estaban, para luego saludar al público aunque no supiera exactamente a quién.

Sin embargo, el agradable momento se acabó al escuchar una especie de queja en la parte delantera, aparentemente Alice Flares se había interpuesto en el lugar de Ruffnut, sin embargo, ambas se controlaron pues estaban en público. No obstante, las miradas de rivalidad se acrecentaron entre todas las deportistas hasta el final del evento.

El espectáculo había terminado a las 10 de la noche y cada deportista volvió con los de su categoría a los salones asignados, sólo para que tomaran sus pertenencias y se reunieran con sus respectivos equipos. Durante al trayecto a este, la hipocresía se había terminado entre Ruffnut y Alice y empezaron a discutir ruidosamente.

 _"¿Esas dos que se traen?"_

—Me imaginó que Alice Flares está enojada porque Ruffnut la desplazó al tercer lugar en la competencia de Luk Tuk.

 _"Ya veo… ambas chicas se ven temibles, muy bonitas, pero temibles. También…"_

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Astrid con cierta molestia.

Hiccup se rascó sus típicas áreas con nerviosismo. _"Bueno… Heather Deranged, no lo voy a negar… es muy hermosa."_

Astrid miró celosa a su rival principal, esta estaba indiferente a la discusión de Thorston y Flares a pesar de que su nombre se escuchaba constantemente de la boca de Flares, pues también estaban hablando de ella.

—Para que te digo que no… si hasta yo creo que es bonita. —Resopló molesta.

 _"Pero estás más bonita tú… "_ Halagó Hiccup haciéndola sonrojar.

Astrid sonrió satisfecha. —Bueno… hay que ver el lado bueno.

 _"¿Y cuál es ese?"_

—Que aquí al menos no soy el centro de atención de los medios.

Tomó sus cosas dispuesta a irse, justo cuando la discusión entre las otras dos deportistas se estaba acalorando más.

— **You are such a silly girl, don't you see? I can't understand anything of what are you saying.(** _Eres una chica tan tonta, ¿no ves? No puedo entender nada de lo que estás diciendo_ ) —Exclamó Ruffnut furiosa contra su rival.

— **¡Baka, anata wa katsu!** _(¡tonta, te ganaré!_ ) ¡ **Anata to kanojo!** ( _A ti y a ella_ ) —Señaló Alice despectivamente a Ruffnut y Heather.

— **Bla bla… I don't undestand** ( _no entiendo_ ). —Se burló Ruffnut, haciendo ademanes con sus manos que indicaban lo mucho parloteaba la representante de Luk Tuk.

— **I said, when the competition begin, I'll sweep the ice floor with you two**. ( _Dije: cuando la competencia comience, barreré la pista de hielo con ustedes dos_ ) —Contestó Alice, sorprendiendo a Ruffnut por su perfecta pronunciación.

Era obvio que al menos las competidoras tenían noción del idioma ingles que entendieron a la perfección la amenaza de la chica. Alice satisfecha de haber dejado a su rival callada caminó en reversa sin quitarles la vista de encima a ellas dos, Ruffnut con la boca abierta y Heather a la defensiva de su despectiva mirada.

Al estar en aquel duelo de miradas, Alice chocó contra alguien, esta era Astrid que estaba por irse.

— **¡Baka!** (¡ _Tonta_!) —Gruñó Alice, la analizó rápidamente recordándola como la patinadora que se había desmayado en Luk Tuk.

— ¿Disculpa? —Replicó Astrid ofendida, y las ganas de gritarle que había sido su culpa la invadió, pero Hiccup la detuvo para evitar que hiciera una tontería.

Mientras tanto, Heather y Ruffnut apenas repararon en su presencia, la recordaron por el evento de caridad de Berk, ambas conociendo un poco de lo que era capaz de hacer en el hielo.

— **¡Oh, another fool!, are you ready to fall down in the ice again? ¡** Loser! —Se burló Alice haciendo el ademán de la "L" sobre su frente.

Astrid entendió un poco de lo que le dijo, la chica hablaba demasiado rápido. — ¿Qué me dijo? —preguntó rápidamente a su traductor fantasmal.

Hiccup rio con nerviosismo a escuchar el tono de exigencia de Astrid _. "Ella dijo: "¡Oh, otra tonta!, ¿estás lista para caerte en el hielo otra vez? ¡Perdedora!"_

La patinadora gruñó por sus adentros, mientras que Hiccup le rogaba que no hiciera nada tonto, que tuviera más prudencia, que respirara lentamente. Astrid hizo caso y respiró con ferocidad, tal como una dragona, pero rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno pacifico e hipócrita si la veían con detenimiento.

— **Sumimasen… wakarimasen. Watashi wa nihongo o hanasemasen**

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió del salón, antes de que la falsa amabilidad se le acabara, Ruffnut, Heather y Alice se quedaron boquiabiertas, esperaban que la seleccionada de Berk se defendiera, pues según los medios de su país tenía muy mala conducta.

 _"Hey que fue eso… estuvo increíble"_ Admiró Hiccup una vez que Astrid corrió lejos del salón _. "No sabía que sabías hablar otro idioma ¿Qué le dijiste?"_

—Eh…fue... —se sonrojó. — _"Disculpa, no entiendo. No hablo japonés"._

De estar vivo, Hiccup se hubiera caído al piso, se quiso abstener de reírse de Astrid, quien estaba realmente sonrojada.

—Déjame en paz. —Gruñó abochornada.

 _"Es que a quién se le ocurre… para empezar esa chica te habló en ingles… yo te hubiera podido ayudar a contestarle algo, así como lo hice una vez con Ruffnut"._

— ¿No me dijiste que me calmara? Además el idioma natal de Alice es ese…

 _"¿Y dónde aprendiste eso?"_

—Fishlegs me hizo aprender unas frases antes de la competencia de Luk Tuk y…—evitó verlo. — Fueron las únicas que se me quedaron…

Hiccup estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que la furia de Astrid se acrecentara, ofendida, caminó en dirección a encontrase con los demás que la esperaban.

 _"No te enojes…"_ Pidió Hiccup entre risas, viendo a su amiga furiosa con las mejillas infladas. " _Te prometo ayudarte con el idioma… al menos con el inglés"._

— ¿En serio? —preguntó con escepticismo, aun gruñona.

 _"Claro, mi lady… como dije yo estoy contigo"_

Aquel comentario hizo que de nuevo se sonrojara, el corazón le latió con mucho más fuerza que tuvo que respirar lentamente para calmarse. De repente recordó sus intenciones de hacerle saber sus sentimientos, el problema era que no encontraba qué lugar y qué momento podía ser el adecuado, además que las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta con sólo pensar en decírselo.

.

.

.

 **23 de diciembre 2015.**

Había llegado el día a la fría ciudad de Berserk, la mañana fue pesada para la patinadora, el programa indicaba que sería inicialmente la competencia de patinaje artístico sobre hielo femenino por la mañana y luego por la tarde se llevaría a cabo la varonil.

Se tuvo que levantar temprano, tomar un baño, desayunar algo ligero y después pasar con Yuyan para que la arreglara. La competencia empezaría a las 10 de la mañana y dependiendo del lugar que le hubiera tocado se extendería hasta la una de la tarde.

— ¡Te dejaré preciosa!…—Chilló Yuyan de la emoción empezando a jugar con su cabello.

 _"Sí, como la otra vez…. Te veías realmente linda"_

Astrid no podía con tanto cumplido, ni con sus sentimientos encontrados, quería que la tierra se la tragara, sumándole los nervios que tenía por la presentación del programa corto.

Empezó a reflexionar, había llegado el momento de demostrarles a todo de lo que era capaz de hacer, aunque pronto otro sentimiento la invadió, ¿Y si fallaba de nuevo? Sintió presión de sólo pensar la decepción que le causaría a todos: su familia, Hiccup, Gobber y todo Berk.

 _"Astrid… tranquila"_

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó su voz; a pesar de que Yuyan estuviera hablando muy alto diciéndole sabe que tantas cosas, la voz de Hiccup había sido tan clara como si estuvieran solos en aquel espacio. Le impresionaba lo mucho que su amigo fantasma la conocía.

 _"Lo harás bien… confía"_

Asintió sin decir palabra alguna, respiró como últimamente lo estaba haciendo para calmar todas sus emociones. Confiando en las palabras de él, dándole la razón, estaba viviendo su sueño y era momento de disfrutarlo.

— ¡Tengo la lista! —Anunció Stormfly, entrando ruidosamente a la habitación. —Te tocará salir antes de Ruffnut Thorston y Heather Deranged, eres la veinteava en salir, luego ellas saldrán.

La entrenadora le pasó la lista, esta consistía en un total de 25 participantes de al menos 7 países diferentes. Miró quien saldría en primer lugar y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la lista la encabezaba la chica de Luk Tuk.

—También ya tengo la lista del programa largo. —Dijo Stormfly con nerviosismo, con una hoja que protegía contra su pecho.

— ¿Y…?—Astrid se preocupó al verla así.

— ¿Seguro que quieres saber de una vez?

Astrid asintió con toda la curiosidad del mundo, Stormfly le pasó la hoja y la analizó rápidamente buscando su nombre, viendo que le había tocado ser la última en pasar y que por delante de ella estaba Heather Deranged.

 _"¡Ay, creo que no debiste verla!"_ Exclamó Hiccup preocupado.

—No, está bien… como quiera tenía que pasar.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Stormfly confundida.

— ¡Ahh… quiero decir…! No importa quién este antes que yo, ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo! —Exclamó con un ligero entusiasmo.

— ¡Eso quería escuchar!… ahora a cambiarte, estamos por empezar.

 _"¡Sí! Es hora de que te conviertas en un precioso Nadder"_

Astrid se dejó envolver en el entusiasmo de sus amigos; una vez que Yuyan terminó con ella, se vistió con aquel traje que Hiccup le había pedido que diseñaran en las nacionales de Berk y junto con su amigo fantasma y entrenadora se dirigieron a la pista de hielo olímpica.

OOOOooooOOOO

 **Berk, 23 de diciembre 8 de la mañana.**

—Pasen, adelante... bienvenidos.

Berta le daba entrada a sus invitados: Snotlout, Nero y Lya, que después de todo habían aceptado la invitación de la mujer y Camicazi para apoyar a Astrid desde la comodidad de la casa Burglar.

— ¿Ya empezaron? —Preguntó Nero ansioso.

—No, apenas lo inicial… ya sabes discursos y todas esas cosas. —explicó Camicazi dejando una bandeja de aperitivos muy nutritivos sobre la mesa que estaba frente a un gran televisor.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Se quejó Snotlout tomando un trozo de zanahoria, parte de los aperitivos.

—Zanahoria, ¿qué no las conoces? —preguntó la rubia con sarcasmo.

—Pensé que habría papás, cerveza o algo así.

—En mi casa no hay nada de eso ¡Además es muy temprano! —Regañó Berta, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con trocitos de queso. —Estás muy gordo, no te haría mal hacer una dieta.

El jugador de hockey refunfuñó, tomando como quiera uno de los cuantos vegetales y algunos quesos que acompañaría con un nutritivo jugo de naranja. Mientras los demás ponían atención en el televisor.

La competencia había empezado.

 **Hosten área 1.**

Un ansioso Axel veía atentamente el televisor, viendo la entrada de presentación de todas las patinadoras, donde se encontraba su hija, bellamente maquillada y peinada, su traje no era del todo visible aun, pues había entrado con una chaqueta de color azul.

Acariciaba con fervor al pequeño Toothless que se había dormido en sus piernas. Inhaló y exhaló con nerviosismo, sintiendo que era justo lo que hacía su hija en aquel momento. Deseaba acompañarla y en dos días era lo que haría.

 **Hosten área 3.**

Valka abrió puntualmente la veterinaria, su esposo ya se había ido a su respectivo trabajo; como no había ningún cliente por atender prendió el televisor de la pequeña recepción dejando el canal donde pasarían las competencias artísticas sobre hielo, para apoyar a aquella patinadora que le había ayudado y también con la vaga ilusión de tal vez poder apreciar a su otro hijo en televisión.

 **Berserk, área de periodistas.**

Con los gafetes que Stormfly amablemente les había otorgado, Tannlos y Eret se pusieron en el lugar donde todos los periodistas lo hacían. Encontrándose con un par de patinadoras antes, a las cuales tuvieron oportunidad de entrevistar.

Entre ellas Ruffnut Thorston que quedó embelesada por Eret y por eso accedió a la entrevista a pesar de las réplicas de su hermano, representante y entrenador. Y a la chica que saldría primero, Alice, a quien tacharon de superficial, arrogante y presumida. Después de entrevistarlas salieron al área de la pista, encontrando un buen lugar para observar.

—Ya quiero que empiece. —Dijo Eret con emoción. —Recuerda tomar cuanta fotografía puedas de Hofferson.

—Como usted diga jefe, preparé una memoria SD especialmente para ella. —Contestó Tannlos con profesionalismo.

.

.

Una patinadora tras otra pasaba; Alice Flares había logrado posicionarse en primer lugar y de ahí no la habían quitado. Su rutina había sido excelente y había recibido buenas críticas y puntaje. Las siguientes que había ocupado el segundo y tercer lugar era unas chicas de apenas 15 y 16 años, que como la mayoría de las participaban, se habían preparado desde pequeñas, más no fue suficiente para quitarle el puesto a la veterana de Alice.

Después de que la chica no. 19 recibiera su puntaje, la vocera anunció el nombre de Astrid para que se adentrara a la pista.

— ¡Tú puedes Astrid! —Animó Stormfly detrás de ella. Junto a ella estaba Fishlegs, Luggy y también Gobber quien asintió con la cabeza esperando un buen espectáculo de su parte.

—Sí, gracias… no te decepcionaré… a nadie. —Dijo con confianza, entregándole la chaqueta, mirando a todos aquellos que habían depositado su confianza en ella.

Stormfly estaba orgullosa; en el pasado su alumna le hubiera contestado: " _Yo les enseñaré_ " con un tono arrogante, no había duda que había madurado desde Luk Tuk, se preguntaba si era por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses o era debido a otra cosa.

— **¡Look at that silly girl! Watch out dear, the ice is slippery and you can fall down and faint again.** (¡ _Miren a esa tonta, cuidado querida, el hielo está resbaloso y te puedes caer y desmayar otra vez_ ) —Insultó Alice con la clara intención de que en ese idioma la entendieran.

Todo el equipo de Astrid la escuchó, Stormfly fue la que más se molestó, más no le siguió el juego, Astrid se encargaría de cerrarle la boca con su excelente patinaje.

Ruffnut y Tuffnut rieron por el comentario de Alice, sin embargo, la primera estaba pendiente de la presentación, no negaba que le había gustado la presentación que había visto en Berk, por lo que sabía que podía dar batalla. Heather también prestó plena atención a aquella patinadora, de la que su hermano también sólo se burlaba, pero que tanto ella como su novio se tomaban en serio, o eso esperaba; necesitaban verla de nuevo en acción.

.

.

 _"Por fin, después de tantos problemas… estás aquí"_ Admiró Hiccup a todo el público, una vez que Astrid se posicionó en el centro.

—Estamos. —Corrigió. — ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme Sr. Furia nocturna? —Preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta.

 _"Andado, mi querida Nadder."_

Astrid se posicionó con los brazos en cruz sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos dejándose envolver en aquel mundo que Hiccup le había enseñado a imaginar…

 _Dos dragones de diferente especie se encontraban en el punto más alto de un peñasco, ambos admirando el ocaso hasta que desviaron su mirada para ver los ojos del otro, el furia nocturna gruñó invitándola a dar un paseo, la nadder aceptó y ambos extendieron sus majestuosas alas para comenzar el vuelo, aventurándose a una carrera para alcanzar al sol que se ocultaba por delante de ellos… siempre juntos… llenos de vida._

— ¡Triple toe loop perfecto! —exclamó Stormfly con emoción, su alumna había logrado saltar sin dificultad alguna y con precisión casi perfecta. Creando una combinación de saltos.

Con cada salto que daba la patinadora, la euforia del público crecía, mientras que la arrogancia de algunas patinadoras, entre ellas la de Alice, descendía.

Gobber estaba más que orgulloso, la dragona estaba dando un buen espectáculo, pero lo que admiraba más era la radiante sonrisa que su seleccionada tenía, creía que había pasado un milagro pues esa chica se había quitado su máscara de dragona gruñona para mostrar a aquella talentosa patinadora que sabía que aquella chica tenía por dentro.

El acto acabó sin error alguno, y el público ovacionó de pie, empezando a arrojar flores y diversos tipos de peluches.

 _"¡Lo lograste, lo lograste!"_ Hiccup flotaba de la emoción alrededor de ella, Astrid aún estaba sorprendida de lo que acaba de hacer.

—Lo logramos. —Corrigió una vez más, sintiendo las ganas de aventarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

Aunque le era imposible.

.

.

.

— ¡Dioses! Eso fue grandioso. —Exclamó Eret con exageración, de la emoción no había escrito absolutamente nada en sus notas, pero recordaba a la perfección la rutina como si de una película mental se tratara.

Tannlos exhaló exhausto, había visto toda la rutina a través de su lente, su curiosidad lo llevó a querer ver qué tan bien habían salido las fotos; percatándose que de nuevo esa luz aparecía en todas. Recordó lo que Stormfly le dijo sobre un supuesto fantasma, se las mostraría para que viera que otra vez había pasado.

.

.

.

— ¡Hermanita/ Astrid/ Dragona!

Todos se abalanzaron contra la patinadora una vez que salió del hielo, juntos la encaminaron al área donde le mostraría los puntajes que había obtenido, ignorando por completo las miradas gélidas de las demás competidoras.

Los puntos empezaron a salir poco a poco, Luggy y Stormfly tomaron sus manos para darle su apoyo mientras que Gobber, Fihsles y Hiccup, por detrás de ella esperaban la sumatoria.

" ** _Astrid Hofferson de Berk, obtuvo un total de 73.78 puntos, colocándose en primer lugar."_**

El equipo gritó de la emoción, Astrid estaba atónita, había logrado desplazar a la presumida de chica de Luk Tuk a un segundo lugar. Aunque era demasiado pronto para emocionarse, aún faltaban otras dos fuertes competidoras.

.

.

.

Las presentaciones continuaron, Ruffnut realizó una animada y divertida presentación, muy su estilo; con bellas y perfectos saltos, casi resbalando al final en uno, sin embargo su actuación fue lo suficientemente buena para desplazar a Alice a un tercer lugar, con 71.36 puntos, posicionándose en un segundo lugar.

Luego fue el turno de Heather Deranged; el público guardó total silencio cuando entró a la pista, la mayoría de los presentes eran Berserkers que le tenía mucho respeto y admiración. Deranged patinó como siempre, con una perfección incuestionable, siendo alabada con cada salto, cada pirueta, su entusiasmo, sonrisa y una elegancia que se había formado desde niña. Desde el lugar de entrenadores, su novio la vitoreaba a discreción y Dagur recalcaba que ese juego ya lo tenían ganado, gritándole a todos que nadie podría vencer jamás a su hermana.

Y así fue. Heather Deranged se posicionó en primer lugar con 78.50 puntos. Dejando a Alice con su patético 63.76 en cuarto lugar.

.

.

.

—Segundo lugar. —Susurró Astrid al ver los resultados finales.

 _"Es un buen lugar, y aún falta el largo… ¡vencerás!"_

—No te desanimes. —Apoyó Stormfly, ausente de la conversación que tenía esta con el fantasma. — ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!

—Así es dragona, ve allá, disfruta de la gloria de un segundo lugar. —Motivó Gobber a que pasara a los pódiums de ganadores que habían colocado en una parte fuera de la pista.

Astrid asintió con orgullo, un segundo lugar era un bueno y como había dicho Hiccup aún faltaba el largo. Corrió hacia el pódium y aunque fuera el segundo lugar se sintió en la cima del mundo, compartiendo con alegría aquel puesto con aquellas dos chicas a las que consideraban sus principales rivales, y cuyo sentimiento fue mutuo.

.

.

.

Llegaron al hotel al punto del atardecer, los atardeceres en Berkserk eran a muy tempranas horas del día. Astrid se echó en la cama, exhausta por el grandioso día que había tenido y que se extendió debido a las entrevistas de una conferencia de prensa que se había llevado a cabo, y que sintió realmente diferente, nadie la había señalado ni insultado.

Se reía por sus adentros, pues recordó como uno de los reporteros le había preguntado de dónde había sacado su idea para interpretar un dragón que surcaba los cielos, ella con plena confianza le había contestado que había sido gracias la idea del Sr. Fantasma, un espíritu que vivía con ella. La prensa rio creyendo que se trataba una especie de broma e incluso la calificaron como tierna e inocente.

 _"Aun no puedo creer que les hayas dicho eso"._

—Es la verdad. —Rio Astrid dándole la espalda, tratando de contener la risa al recordar, ignorante de que era cuando más Hiccup la observaba.

"Pero luego te pueden tachar de loca". Dijo el chico tratando de no ver tanto su parte trasera.

—No me importa… te quiero dar el crédito. —se giró en la cama para verlo. —Todo esto ha sido gracias a ti…

Un silencio invadió la habitación de un momento a otro, no fueron conscientes de que se habían perdido en sus miradas, ella sintiendo como su corazón latía con rapidez, él sintiendo aquel ardor en su pecho.

—Hiccup… yo…

Era su oportunidad de decírselo, Astrid quería agradecerle por todo lo en realidad había estado haciendo por ella, quería exponer sus sentimientos, aunque pareciera que no era lo correcto, ansiaba decirle aquella decisión que había tomado, sin embargo, los nervios y la penetrante mirada del fantasma se lo impedía. Abrió la boca y nada salió, por dentro peleaba con ella misma para que las palabras salieran.

—Yo…

— ¡Astrid!

Casi le da un paro cardiaco al escuchar la voz de Stormfly, esta había llegado a la habitación del hotel que constaba de varias secciones y habitaciones. El momento tenso/romántico que se había armado en su mente se había desvanecido como una pizca de polvo lanzado al viento.

— ¡Aquí estoy! —Anunció rezongona, ocultando su sonrojo en la almohada mientras que Hiccup carraspeaba sin entender qué había pasado segundos atrás.

—Ah, lo siento… ¿estabas ocupada? —preguntó Stormfly entrando a la habitación.

Astrid se levantó de la cama, acariciando nerviosamente su cabello.

—No… no, para nada… eh… ya sabes… meditando toda la emoción del día. —Respondió fingiendo entusiasmo. — ¿Para qué soy buena?

— ¡Ah, sí!... lo que pasa… lo que pasa —los papeles se invirtieron y ahora Stormfly era la nerviosa.

Hiccup y Astrid se miraron entre sí, sin comprender qué pasaba con ella.

— ¡Invité a Tannlos a la fiesta de navidad que hará la organización! —Gritó casi dejando sorda a su alumna.

— ¡Aww, Storm! —Astrid se puso de pie sobre la cama y empezó a brincar como niña chiquita. — ¿Y te dijo que sí, verdad?

—Sí, el problema es que no sé qué ponerme… quería saber si me podías acompañar a comprar algo o yo que sé… estoy muy fea y me veo demasiado vieja y estás arrugas. —Se empezó a analizar la piel del rostro en un espejo, creyendo fervientemente en sus palabras.

 _"¿Cuáles arrugas? ¡Mujeres!"_ se burló el fantasma.

Astrid lo regañó con la mirada, luego caminó hacia su amiga para tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila, no tienes arrugas. Y te acompañaré, yo también quiero conseguir algo… ¿no es un fiesta formal o sí?… no quiero usar un fastidioso vestido largo.

—No, pero sí debes ir presentable…, ya buscaremos algo para ti.

Sin perder el tiempo, Stormfly tomó la mano de su amiga y la llevó a rastras hacia los centros comerciales de Berkserk.

Continuará.

 **Espero que no se hayan confundido con este capítulo, por lo de los idiomas que por sí se lo preguntan se supone que Ruff habla ingles, Heather el idioma Rusia, y a Alice el japonés, el que más o menos tengo idea de algunas palabras.**

 **El próximo capítulo les aseguro que habrá muchas sorpresas, que por cierto creo que faltan para que se termine capítulos** **los que hacen teorías ya sabrán si le atinaron o no.**

 **Aviso: puede o no puede que actualice el otro entre semana, de cualquier manera lo pondré en la página de FB. Si no hasta el próximo domingo.**

 **Sección de dudas y comentarios.**

 **Alexa: Jajaja todos quieren un amigo fantasma como Hiccup, pero de preferencia vivo. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Jajaja risa con lo de Nero y sus revoluciones, pronto se le romperá el corazón, XD, el mega momento hiccstrid yo creo que estará en el siguiente capítulo, eso creo. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Con respecto a tus dudas, pronto se resolverá, Astrid es una figura pública, pero Hiccup siempre estuvo concentrado en sus proyectos. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Así es, Astrid es la que tomará la iniciativa, también tomó una decisión que los involucra a los dos. Saludos,**

 **Emicastillo92: Fanfiction no me dejaba ver con claridad los reviews pero si fuiste el review primero del 2016 yeiii! XD, el próximo capítulo tal vez si te lleves una que otra sorpresa. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Aunque fue bien preparada, Heather sigue en la delantera, y estás en lo correcto, es turno de que ella se le confiese, ya verás que ideas trae esa niña en su cabeza. Muchas gracias por sentir que creciste con este fic, siento que enseñé algo :3. Saludos.**

 **Dragonviking: Muchas gracias, muchas cosas pasarán en el próximo capítulo, eso te lo aseguro. Saludos.**

 **Arfive5: claro que te reconozco, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia ahora desde aquí, espero te allá gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, igualmente para ti. Saludos.**

 **Nina Chilena: Bueno este en sí, fue idea gracias a las series que puse de referencia en el primer capítulo, combinado con la película de cómo si fuera cierto, y otras de patinaje, no sé siempre me ha gustado el tema XD. Y después todo sale por si solo. Saludos.**

 **MAYU: Si se celebra lo de los reyes magos, aunque en el norte de México, donde vivo con menos intensidad que en el centro y sur, dicen que estamos muy agringados y tal vez sea cierto, pero de que hay rosca de reyes hay. Saludos.**

 **Jessy: Jajaja me encantó el nombre que pusiste al inicio, con respecto a tus preguntas así es, Astrid es quien tiene la iniciativa ahora y quien quiere hablar primero, porque pues Hiccup esta en su onda de ser un fantasma sin oportunidades. Saludos.**

 **Mad inspiration: perdón por la tardanza, XD, respondiendo a la pregunta de tu ultimo review salieron el viernes los nuevos capítulo, están muy buenos los primeros dos XD, con respecto al fic algo inesperado puede pasar, puede que sea igual o no al del anime. Saludos.**

 **Tris: ya te uniste a la que hablan con sus conciencia, yo también XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Aun crees que Hiccup es el que le quiere declarar primero, XD, Astrid es la que quiere hablar y creeme, el siguiente capítulo puede que pase. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Con Tannlos y Stormfly les espera también algo, también Stormfly decidió dar un paso adelante como se pudo apreciar al final del capítulo, ahora sólo esperar que pasará. Saludos.**

 **Nube: jajajaja ya sé, Camicazi no va a querer con Eret, raramente estoy cambiándola un poco hacia Snotlout XD, pero sólo es la idea. XD. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable warrior: contestando a tu pregunta, Astrid le iba a decir claramente que lo quería, en el tono de que está enamorada de él, pero pues luego lo disfrazó con lo otro. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajaja me da risa tus comentarios de Nero, nadie lo quiere, Jajaja, con respecto a lo que Astrid está por decir, puede que esté en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu Liya: jajajaj de hecho recordé un poco de lo que habías dicho en tu fic, con lo de Eret y Stormfly aunque aquí sólo sea comico y para poner celoso a Tannlos, pero creo que ni Camicazi Eret abra. Saludos.**

 **SisaAstrid: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo aquí. Saludos.**

 **Mari Hofferson: te debo muchas respuestas de todos tus reviews, pero recordé una pregunta, si conocía si alguien odiaba al personaje de Hiccup y ese es un sí, conozco a una chica que no los soporta XD. Lo de vomitar arcoíris por memes que hay en la red. Saludos.**

 **Astrid pines: la confensión va por parte de Astrid, con respecto a si se enterara que está vivo ya se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos, faltan pocos. Saludos.**

 **Navid: las olimpiadas empezaron con el pie más o menos bien XD, al menos le calló la boca a la presumida esa, aunque no pudo contra Heather. Saludos.**

 **Aleg: Ahora si me tarde en actualizar, y espero poder actualizar el otro pronto si no sale uno que otro inconveniente. Con respecto a tu pregunta, si está conectado a aparatos de monitoreo además de medicamentos que le deben suminitrar. Saludos.**

 ** _A los nuevos favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _10 de enero de 2016_**


	19. Noche de Navidad

**Tempranito ahora sí y a petición de ustedes de ser publicado el domingo. Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción "como eres" de OV7, muy bonita y super cursi.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **.**

 **Noche de Navidad.**

 **.**

Stormfly, Astrid y Luggy pasaron el resto del día en el centro comercial de Berserk, paseando de tienda departamental a otra; comprando, observando, meditando; deteniéndose frecuentemente por los turistas que deseaban un autógrafo de Astrid o una foto.

Hiccup prefirió estar ausente del ritual femenino, así que se dedicó a flotar en lo más alto (con previo aviso a Astrid), admirando qué tanto podía ya separarse de ella, logrando calcular al menos 50 metros o más. Eso lo puso a pensar en ciertas cosas.

Admiró lo que pudo; en su mayoría edificios de distintos tamaños y muchos comercios. Cuando su amiga subió al piso más alto de un centro comercial, fue capaz de observar lo que había más allá, descubriendo un parque natural con un lago congelado en medio de la ciudad.

Regresó a donde estaba Astrid, esta se había detenido con Stormfly y Luggy para cenar un restaurante del edificio, alrededor de ellas había varias bolsas de compras, en su mayoría todas de Stormfly. Se mantuvo lejos al verla platicando animadamente con su entrenadora, suponía que hablaban de la próxima cita que tendría con el reportero. Pensó en ese singular chico, y no pudo evitar envidiarlo al saber que al menos él tenía una probabilidad con Stormfly, en cambio él, sólo podía soñar con corresponderle a Astrid, si ella lo quisiera; pero era imposible, estaba muerto, no había ninguna probabilidad para él.

Después de terminar y pagar la cuenta, cada quien tomó sus respectivas bolsas de compras y caminaron hacia la salida, a excepción de Astrid que se mantuvo de pie, viendo por todos lados como si buscara algo o a alguien.

 _"¡Aquí estoy!"_ Gritó para hacerle saber su presencia.

Cuando Astrid lo ubicó dio un respiro de alivio que no pasó desapercibido por Hiccup. Disimuladamente llamó con la mirada al fantasma para que este se acercara.

—Con tanta gente es difícil localizarte. —Murmuró.

 _"Lo sé, pero aquí estoy Mi lady"_ A Hiccup le causaba regocijo que su amiga se preocupara por él.

—Bien, vayamos a casa… digo... al hotel. —Contestó nerviosa, tomando con fiereza todas sus compras.

"¿Encontraste que ponerte?"

—Sí,… es un vestido color azul…corto… muy sencillo, me lo pondré con unos leggins negros y botas y un pequeño saco del mismo color.

 _"Fiu fiu…. Ya quiero verte con ellos puestos"._

Astrid se turbó al escucharlo y caminó mucho más rápido al encuentro de Stormfly y Luggy que la esperaban en el ascensor.

El ambiente junto con Hiccup cada vez lo sentía más tenso, por eso quería decirle lo que pensaba, y aprovecharía la víspera de Navidad, que como buena festividad que era, le daba a las personas el valor de decir cosas que generalmente no decían con facilidad.

.

.

 **24 de Diciembre 2015**

Los juegos de ski se llevarían a cabo durante la mañana de Noche Buena. Tannlos y Eret, emprendieron un viaje a la montaña vecina a la ciudad de Berserk donde sería la competencia, para después volver lo más rápido que pudieran pues ambos habían sido invitados a la fiesta que haría la organización olímpica, la cual se llevaría a cabo en el hotel donde la mayoría de los deportistas estaban hospedados, incluyendo a Astrid y familia.

Después de que terminara la primera parte de los juegos, donde lamentablemente Berk no había obtenido ningún puesto, los reporteros fueron al pequeño pueblo al pie de la montaña para degustar algunos alimentos típicos.

— ¡Vamos, come! Yo pago —Invitó Eret.

—Supongo que por la temporada le suben los precios a todo. —Comentó el chico espantado al ver el costoso menú.

—Así es, pero como te dije… yo pago, o si quieres te lo puedo ir descontando de tu sueldo.

—Me quedo con lo gratis. —Dijo rápidamente, causando risas en su jefe. —Pero hay algo que si me gustaría que me descontaras de mi sueldo.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es? —Preguntó con picardía.

—Quisiera… comprarle… un regalo… de… Navidad… a…

— ¡Habla rápido!

— ¡UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA STORMFLY! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

—Mucho mejor… y… ¿qué quieres regalarle?

Tannlos dio una sonrisa socarrona y una vez que terminaron de comer, arrastró a Eret hacia una pequeña tienda que había visto en el pueblo.

—Pensé en eso…

Eret prestó atención hacia donde apuntaba su aprendiz, este lo había llevado con una señora que vendía joyería tradicional, hecha a mano. Lo que Tannlos pretendía regalarle a Stormfly, era un collar color plateado, el cual tenía un pequeño dije de cristal cortado color celeste.

—Me parece bien, es bonito, sencillo… creo que le gustará. —juzgó el mayor.

—Bien… entonces. ¿Cuánto cuesta? —preguntó Tannlos a la vendedora.

La mujer le tuvo que escribir en un papel el precio ya que no entendía su idioma, ni hablaba otro que no fuera el natal. El precio resultó no ser tan exuberante que permitió que Tannlos lo pudiera pagar de contado sin deber absolutamente a su jefe. La mujer se encargó de envolvérselo con una cajita de cartón, y lo entregó dentro de una bolsita de regalo.

—Muy bien, casanova… ¿listo para volver?

— ¡Listo! —Afirmó el chico viendo atentamente el regalo.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup aguardaba flotando fuera de la habitación, observando aburrido a la gente que salía o entraba de este, precisamente, la salida que daba a los jardines del hotel, el cual parecía una especie de un castillo muy moderno. Había optado por esperar ahí pues Astrid había solicitado la ayuda de Yuyan para que dejara a Stormfly presentable; y no quería escuchar charlas de chicas, algo que era casi imposible de evitar debido a que el estilista gritaba con cuanta cosa lo sorprendiera.

Sería un día largo…

.

.

—Me gustaría algo así…

—No, no y no…—Yuyan se negaba a escuchar las sugerencias de Stormfly. —Linda, tienes un cabello hermoso y lo quieres ¡esconder!

—Sólo te decía que tal vez podía usar una coleta hacia arriba. —Explicó Stormfly levantando su cabello para que el estilista lo viera.

—No, _mijita_. —Le dio un golpecito en la mano para que lo soltara. —Tu hombre debe ver la sensualidad de tu cabello…—Dijo con voz seductora.

Astrid y Luggy rieron al escucharlo, pero Stormfly estaba colorada por la vergüenza.

— ¡ES UN AMIGO!

— ¡Ay, sí! Y yo soy un hombre.

—Storm, escúchalo, confía… te verás muy bien. —Motivó la patinadora al borde de las carcajadas.

La entrenadora aceptó de mala gana, y con una expresión gruñona se dejó peinar por Yuyan; le lavó el cabello, lo secó, lo alació y luego lo onduló en ciertas partes para hacer que tuviera movimiento y más volumen, le dejó un flequillo de lado y con eso el trabajo quedó terminado.

— ¡Te ves preciosa! —Chillaron de la emoción Luggy y Astrid al verla.

Stormfly se veía atentamente al espejo, incrédula de que la persona que se reflejaba fuera ella. Hacía tiempo que no se arreglaba demasiado, precisamente desde su mala experiencia, para ella era increíble que de nuevo se comportara como en el pasado. Aunque ahora era diferente.

—Storm… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Astrid al verla ensimismada.

La aludida parpadeó un par de veces, se miró atentamente al espejo tocando un mechón de cabello. Sonrió. Le gustaba como se veía, seguía siendo ella, nada debía de cambiar.

—Te dije Stormy que confiaras en mí… ahora un poquitín de maquillaje ya que tu rostro es hermoso.

La entrenadora asintió con más seguridad y se posicionó de modo que el estilista pudiera continuar con su trabajo. Tomaron algunos minutos más para cuando estuvo lista. De nuevo Astrid y Luggy admiraron su belleza como fervientes fans que eran de ella, siempre lo habían sido, en especial Astrid, quien siempre la consideró su ejemplo a seguir.

—Eso es todo linda… ahora ponte guapa con lo que te compraste. —Exclamó Yuyan orgulloso de su nueva obra de arte.

La chica obedeció sin replicar, se sentía realmente bien.

— ¿Quién sigue? —Canturreó Yuyan.

—¡Yo.. yo! —Se adelantó Luggy, sentándose en la silla donde anteriormente había estado la entrenadora. —Quisiera mi cabello…

— ¡Shu, princesa! Yuyan sabe qué hacer…

Sólo bastaron un par de horas para que Yuyan terminara con Luggy, era una adolescente después de todo, y con el cabello muy corto; una vez que terminó, Luggy también se retiró para ponerse el atuendo que se había comprado, en todo aquel tiempo, Astrid había estado echada en la cama escuchando música.

— ¡La que sigue! —Gritó el amanerado hombre.

Astrid se quitó de inmediato los auriculares ante el insinuante llamado.

—Eh… no, yo no…

— ¡¿Cómo qué no?! —Exclamó ofendido.

—Es que pretendía arreglarme…yo… sola. —Explicó un sonrisita inocentona.

— ¡Nada de eso mi reina!

Yuyan la tomó del brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie para después sentarla obligadamente en la silla.

— ¿No quieres verte también bonita para tu hombre?

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qu-qué hombre?—gritó sonrojada. — ¡Yo no…!

—Angelito… tú no me engañas…—Comentó insinuante, viéndola fijamente con sus enormes ojos perfectamente maquillados.

La patinadora se sintió entre la espada en la pared, rápidamente miró a los alrededores para cerciorase que el fantasma no estuviera presente, pues le había comentado que estaría tan lejos como pudiera para no escuchar charlas de chicas, mientras tanto, la mirada de Yuyan cada vez era más fastidiosa, era como estar frente a un comisario y ella fuera una especie de delincuente.

— ¡Anda dime!... ¿quién está en ese corazoncito tuyo? Y lo más importante… ¿vendrá a verte el día de hoy? ¿Será ese apuesto chico al que besaste en la obra?

— ¡¿Nero?! ¡No, no es él!

— ¡Aja! ¿Pero es alguien más? —señaló con inteligencia.

—Sí. —Astrid se encogió en la silla. —Es sólo que… es complicado.

—Cuéntame niña… me encantan esas historias…—Pidió Yuyan empezando a peinar el rubio cabello.

—Digamos que estamos juntos, pero a la vez separados… y yo… a pesar de eso, quiero que siempre sea así…

El hombre no entendió a la perfección, pero notó un aura de tristeza en ella.

— ¿Y ya se lo hiciste saber?

Astrid emitió una leve risita y negó con la cabeza. —Ni siquiera sé que siente él… de igual manera yo quiero decírselo… quiero… que él sepa todo lo que yo siento por él…

—Te deseo suerte mi reina… te haré ver bonita para que él se quede con la boca abierta…

.

.

.

La tarde empezó a caer en Berserk, la recepción de la fiesta sería en uno de los salones más grandes del hotel y se extendería a uno de los jardines. Stormfly se frotaba las manos con ansiedad, había acordado con Tannlos para verlo en la recepción, sólo estaba en la espera de la llamada que anunciara su llegada. Se sentía abrumada con su atuendo; había optado también por un vestido corto color negro en conjunto con unos botines que dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas, y tenía una pashmina color celeste que cubría su cuello, pensaba que no era un adecuado a su edad, aunque realmente se veía bien.

El corazón casi se le detiene cuando el teléfono sonó, quien contestó y dio la noticia, fue Luggy que prácticamente después la apresuró para que ya se dirigieran a la fiesta.

— ¿No vas Astrid? —Preguntó Stormfly al ver que esta no se había levantado de su asiento.

—Olvidé algo en la habitación, ustedes adelántese.

Una vez que Stormfly y Luggy se fueron, Astrid volvió a la habitación, tratando de ubicar al fantasma a quién no había visto prácticamente en todo lo que duró el tiempo de chicas.

—Hiccup…—susurró su nombre al verlo ensimismado viendo a través de la ventana. Esa escena en particular le recordó a lo que había imaginado cuando fue la obra.

El fantasma despertó de sus pensamientos, había estado pensando por horas sobre lo afortunado que eran los que estaban vivos, pensando seriamente en el futuro de Astrid. Al girarse y ver a su amiga quedó boquiabierto; su querida amiga estaba vestida con las prendas que anteriormente le había descrito, pero lo que más le gustaba era cómo lucía su cabello. Era sencillo. Una trenza que caía estéticamente por un lado, y otra por encima de su flequillo que se extendía a lo largo para luego unirse al resto del cabello; estaba levemente maquillada, con un poco de delineado negro que resaltaba más sus ojos. En aquel momento pensó de nuevo en su futuro, envidiando a cualquier hombre que ella llegara a escoger como su compañero.

— ¿Hiccup?

 _"Te ves preciosa"._

La rubia se cohibió al escucharlo, Hiccup la miraba de arriba abajo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, luego, se acercó a ella. Y con cada centímetro que avanzaba provocaba que su estómago se comprimiera. Las mentadas " _mariposas en el estómago_ " estaban haciendo estragos en ella.

 _"Me gusta cómo te quedó el cabello…"_ Señaló la trenza que estaba en la parte superior.

—Eh… gracias, Yuyan sí que sabe peinar. —Comentó con estupidez. — ¿Nos vamos?

 _"¡Ahhhh!… ¿Acaso soy tu acompañante?"_ Preguntó de forma burlona, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues si no quieres. —Astrid se dio la vuelta haciéndose la ofendida, cruzándose de brazos del mismo modo.

 _"Claro que quiero ir… sólo esperaba que me invitaras"._

La chica sonrió de lado, lo miró de reojo, esas bromas eran cada vez más frecuentes entre ellos.

— ¿Quisiera el Sr. Fantasma hacerme el honor de ser mi acompañante esta noche?

 _"Por su puesto My Lady"_ Hiccup se posicionó a su lado y juntos se encaminaron a la fiesta.

.

.

.

—Hola… Tannlos —Saludó tímidamente Stormfly cuando se encontró con su amigo.

Este quedó enmudecido, como siempre, mientras que Eret, Fishlegs y Luggy se burlaban de él.

— ¡Ya! Di algo. —empujó Eret al chico para que reaccionara. Una vez que lo logró, invitó a los Ingerman a acompañarlo al lugar de la fiesta dejando a aquellos dos solos.

—Te ves… te ves…

— ¡Gracias! —Se adelantó Stormfly sin saber que quería decir exactamente. — ¿Nos vamos?

Tannlos se sacudió para pensar con coherencia, empezó a esculcarse los bolsillos, buscando el obsequio. Stormfly lo veía con curiosidad, recordando aquella acción cuando le regaló un chocolate.

— ¡Para ti! —Exclamó extendiéndole un paquete.

La chica lo tomó lentamente, rozando un poco su mano contra la de él. — ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Tannlos asintió varias veces, atento de cómo su amiga iba desenvolviendo el obsequio, y cuando por fin abrió la cajita, se alegró, pues la expresión maravillada de Stormfly indicaba que sí le había gustado el regalo.

— ¿Me lo puedes poner?

Esa no se la esperaba. Stormfly le entregó el collar y le dio la espalda para que le ayudara a ponérselo. Algo tonto y lento, Tannlos abrió el pequeño broche, rodeó con el collar y sus brazos a su amiga (sin tocarla) y torpemente abrochó la cadena, misión cumplida. Todo aquello lo había hecho sin respirar.

—Me encanta. —Dijo Stormfly tomando la pequeña piedra entre su mano. —Ay, yo no tengo un obsequio para ti…

— ¡No, no es necesario! Tú me has dado demasiado, tu amistad, los gafetes VIP…—Recordó con una risita. —Me has ayudado… más bien te sigo debiendo.

El momento incomodo se hacía cada vez más grande, ambos se sentían como un par de adolescentes de preparatoria, pero ya no más; Stormfly decidió romper aquella tensión, tomó el brazo a su amigo y lo llevó a la fiesta, pidiéndole en el camino que la sacara a bailar.

.

.

.

Astrid y Hiccup llegaron a la fiesta, pensaron que sería una reunión tranquila y hasta algo aburrida, pero al llegar, música moderna estaba en alto volumen, había chicas y chicos bailando en el centro de la pista, y otros en una barra de bar, también había mesas predispuestas en varios puntos, donde se habían empezado a servir aperitivos.

 _"Allá está Stormfly y Fishlegs"_ señaló Hiccup a un mesa que estaban en la esquinas.

En esta estaba una animada Storm platicando con Tannlos, mientras que Eret y Fishlegs parecían tener su propio tema de conversación, y en la pista de baile, una Luggy eufórica, brincando al ritmo de la música.

Inicialmente se sentó con ellos, luego llegó el momento en que la única pareja se levantó para bailar, luego Ruffnut se acercó para su sorpresa y se llevó a Eret para obligarlo a bailar con él. Su gemelo Tuffnut tuvo la intención de invitarla a ella, pero se abstuvo al ser regañado por su hermana, así que volvió solo a la pista de baile. Después para sorpresa de Astrid, una chica, que reconoció con una de las comentaristas de la pista, invitó a Fishlegs a bailar, y así se quedó sola con Hiccup.

 _"¿No quieres ir?"_ Invitó Hiccup.

Astrid dudó un poco, la música que tenían puesta bien era como bailarse solo, pero la mayoría prefería llevar un compañero para juntos hacer el ridículo (o eso pensaba); Bufó, ¿qué más daba? aceptó la invitación, si con alguien quería ir a bailar era con él, aunque nadie lo pudiera ver. Se fueron a una sección que estuviera más despejada, lo menos que quería ver Astrid es como la gente atravesaba a su compañero fantasma.

Empezaron a bailar, pronto la gente le prestó atención pues se veía extraña bailando sola en un área apartada. Entre ellos Ruffnut y Heather, que bailaba con su novio; el único que según su hermano Dagur se podía acercar a su hermana, sin saber realmente la relación que esos dos tenían.

En la barra del bar, una ebria y muy molesta Alice se encaminó hacia donde estaba la rubia que la había desplazado de su primer lugar. Astrid bailaba con Hiccup sin notar que los demás la observaban, ambos estaban tan perdidos en la mirada de cada uno y pasándosela bien que poco importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor. Aunque su momento fue interrumpido al momento en que fue jaloneada por Alice.

Sin el control total de sus sentidos, retó a Astrid a un concurso de baile; pese a la negación inicial de la rubia, debido a que no quería lidiar con una borracha, tuvo que aceptar ya que Alice de nuevo la ofendió, gritándole (en inglés) que le había quitado su puesto.

El concurso de baile empezó. Ambas chicas se movían como las buenas bailarinas sobre hielo que eran, Alice estaba que se caía de borracha, ocasionando que la gente la abucheara, pronto empezaron a aplaudir a favor de Astrid, quien estaba realmente apenada, más porque Hiccup la vitoreaba de cerca. Cuando la chica de Luk Tuk cayó perdiendo el sentido, se declaró a Astrid como ganadora, sin embargo, Dagur, empujó a Heather y le ordenó mantener su estatus aunque fuera en aquella pista de baile.

La malhumorada Heather tuvo que aceptar, esperaba que su hermano se pusiera lo suficientemente ebrio para después irse con su novio. Pero en lo que eso pasaba, entró a la pista de baile, retando a Hofferson con la mirada. No fueron necesaria las palabras, Astrid aceptó el reto, la rivalidad entre ellas ya era notoria después de los resultados, y no es que quisiera dar pelea, pero al menos quería demostrarle que no era la mejor en todo. Ambas chicas se movieron con pasos sexys, recibiendo aclamaciones por todos los hombres, era pelea reñida y ambas daban lo mejor de sus pasos, sin embargo, no esperaban que otra competidora se metiera. Ruffnut con toda la intención de arruinar su pequeño desafío se adentró a la pista, mostrando pasos más elaborados de baile, luego le siguió su hermano y terminaron desplazando a ambas chicas, para culminar su baile con un breakdance, el público se volvió loco al ver como los gemelos danzaban sobre su cabeza.

Astrid y Heather quedaron boquiabiertas, la chica de Mema les había ganado, para el coraje de Dagur; se miraron entre sí, Heather esbozó una leve sonrisa para su rival, algo que la dejó paralizada, y después de un " **da svi-dá-ni-ya** " _(Hasta Luego)_ volvió con su gritón y ya casi ebrio hermano.

 _"¡Uy eso estuvo bueno!"_ Exclamó Hiccup emocionado.

La gente seguía animando a los gemelos que se adueñaron de la pista, entre ellos, Eret, Fishlegs y Luggy. Los que se habían perdido del reto era Tannlos y Stormfly, ya se habían ido a otro lado.

—Ya me cansé, creo que fue suficiente por hoy… mejor me voy. —Dijo Astrid agotada por todo lo sucedido.

 _"¡Pero… pero la fiesta!"_

—No iré a dormir aun. Quiero ir a caminar, ¿quieres ir?...En un lugar más tranquilo.

Hiccup no se pudo negar, si de eso se trataba la acompañaría, además que prefería pasar más tiempo con ella a solas.

— ¿Vamos a caminar a la ciudad?

 _"¡Oh! ahora que recuerdo. Vi un gran lago congelado en un parque cercano. ¿Quieres ir?"_

— ¿Congelado? —Astrid dio una risa, cual mafioso pensando algo malvado. — ¡Claro!, iré por mis patines…

.

.

La luna ya estaba en el punto más alto, había varias nubes grises alrededor y el frio calaba hasta los huesos. Astrid y Hiccup recorrieron la ciudad en busca de aquel lugar, haciendo de repente algunas paradas para observar aparadores, espectáculos callejeros, entre otras cosas. Pasaban de las 11 de la noche y la ciudad seguía muy activa, extranjeros por doquier eran los que más abundaban.

Luego llegaron al parque. Este parecía tener extensiones de bosque y áreas despejadas ideales para un picnic; los arboles de la entrada estaban adornados con luces navideñas, que lo hacían ver como un lugar de en sueño. Hiccup y Astrid entraron, percatándose de la poca gente que había, en su mayoría parejas que estaban en un momento romántico.

Cuando llegaron al lago, quedaron fascinados pues estaba congelado en su totalidad, sin querer perder el tiempo, Astrid se sentó en una de las frías bancas; en lo que ella se ponía los patines, Hiccup se aseguraba que el lago fuera seguro para que su amiga entrara.

 _"Todo en orden Mi lady, puedes entrar"._

Como una niña pequeña, la rubia entró al hielo empezando a deslizarse. Siempre había querido saber cómo era patinar en un lago, y cuál era la diferencia con una pista, encontrándola de inmediato, pues el hielo del lago no era nada liso por lo que tropezaba de repente, así que optó por patinar despacio.

A lo lejos, Hiccup la admiraba embelesado, viendo cómo se divertía dando lentas piruetas, poniendo en práctica sus habilidades o sólo deslizándose. Aquel ardor en su pecho se hizo presente y con mayor intensidad, estaba perdido por ella, todos los momentos que pasaba con ella los guardaba como un bello tesoro, pues los necesitaría para cuando llegara el momento en que ella hiciera su vida y él tuviera que separarse de ella.

—Patina conmigo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Astrid, esta se acercaba lentamente a él patinando en círculos.

 _"No sabes cómo me gustaría realmente patinar contigo…"_

—Entonces hazlo. —Astrid se detuvo frente a él, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo. —Yo te enseñaré… tal como tú hiciste conmigo.

 _"Eh… ¿cómo?"_ Preguntó Hiccup sintiendo algo similar a un bochorno.

—Sólo cierra los ojos…—Pidió al mismo tiempo que ella los cerraba. —Sólo imagina… lo que más anhelas y al abrir los ojos lo tendrás frente a ti.

 _"Lo que más anhelo…"_ repitió Hiccup cerrando sus ojos. Sonrió. Eso era sencillo de saber.

Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con Astrid, quien aún estaba con los ojos cerrados; parecía la realidad, más no lo era, de eso se dio cuenta al sentir el frio hielo atravesando sus botas, llegando a sus pies, el viento helado que golpeaba sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo un latir de corazón en lugar de aquel ardor. Pero nada de eso era lo que quería, lo que ansiaba estaba frente a él, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. Extendió con lentitud su mano, temeroso de atravesarla y no sentirla.

Quería tocarla, era lo que más anhelaba.

— ¡Achuuuu!

Astrid estornudó despertando a Hiccup de su ensoñación. El fantasma observó que todo alrededor seguía igual, pero en la realidad no podía sentir el clima ni mucho menos a su amiga. Sonrió con nostalgia, pues sólo en su imaginación podía ser correspondido.

 _"Salud."_

—Gracias, ¡sí que hace frio aquí! —respondió temblorosa se abrazándose a sí misma.

El clima empezó a enfriarse más, pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer, la luna se había ocultado detrás de las nubes y la única iluminación que tenían era la de los árboles de alrededor así como unas cuantas luminarias.

 _"Volvamos, no quiero que te enfermes."_

Astrid asintió apenada, justo tenía que haber estornudado cuando estaba más que decidida a decirle lo que sentía.

.

.

.

Stormfly y Tannlos habían huido de la fiesta, justo cuando los gemelos entraron con su breakdance.

Storm confió en que Astrid estaría bien en compañía de Fishlegs y los demás, así que llevó a su pretendiente hasta la azotea del hotel, que estaba acondicionado como un mirador. Llegaron tomados de la mano, prácticamente porque la entrenadora le pedía que corriera más rápido.

Al llegar, Tannlos se maravilló con la vista; la luna estaba en lo alto, y al asomarse por el borde la gente que estaba en la calle se veía pequeña. Todo parecía diminuto desde aquella altura.

Stormfly se echó sobre una de las cómodas mecedoras que estaban alrededor, el lugar estaba vacío, dedujo que debía ser por la fiesta. Después de que Tannlos admirara bien la superficie acompañó a su amiga, sentándose a un lado de ella.

—Y… ¿qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó con timidez.

— ¿No te gusta?

—Sí, la verdad es que no pensé que venir a este tipo de eventos fuera tan…

—Maravilloso. —Completó Stormfly viendo fijamente la luna. —Detrás de toda la rivalidad y las competencias de las olimpiadas hay que buscarle el lado hermoso.

—Supongo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando la luna que pronto sería cubierta por las nubes. Tannlos sintió cierta nostalgia, no creía que estuviera viviendo todo aquello cuando su hermano seguía postrado en una cama, había quedado con sus padres que se comunicaría en el punto de las 12:00 de la noche, faltaba poco para eso, sin embargo deseaba hacerlo solo, no quería que Stormfly se preocupara con sus problemas cuando se la estaban pasando tan bien. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, cuando de repente sintió una fría mano sobre la suya.

Se giró para ver a su acompañante que aún seguía con sus ojos sobre la luna. Esta lo miró de reojo, sus mejillas se empezaron a teñir de rojo conforme más veía su asombrada expresión.

Con seguridad, Tannlos movió su mano para enlazarla con la de ella. Entonces se vieron fijamente. Sin perder ningún detalle de sus gestos ambos se empezaron a acercar. Tan lento que sus fríos alientos chocaban, hasta que la distancia terminó. Unieron sus labios en un pequeño, cálido e inocente beso que se avivaba cada vez más con cada roce; Tannlos llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Stormfly para intensificarlo, y ella rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, para después dejarse acostar por él en aquella suave mecedora.

Tannlos se separó un momento de ella para contemplar si realmente estaba viviendo aquello.

— ¿Esto es real, verdad?

Stormfly asintió, llevando una mano a su mejilla que después pasó por su cabello. —Tan real como tú quieras…—apretó sus labios con ansiedad, estaba feliz pero otro sentimiento estaba en ella.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó al sentirla temblorosa.

—Sí… de lo que pueda pasar… no quiero arruinarlo.

El reportero sonrió, pensó que sus dudas eran con respecto a él, ya hasta se estaba preparado mentalmente para decirle que él jamás la lastimaría; pero ella pensaba en él, no había duda, había encontrado a su pareja ideal.

—No lo harás… y de cualquier manera… ya no te dejaré ir.

Dicho esto se inclinó para alcanzar sus labios, Stormfly se dejó amar, hacía mucho que no sentía todo aquello, pero que comparado con lo otro, lo que estaba experimentando era totalmente diferente.

.

.

.

Llegaron al hotel a tiempo, la tormenta de nieve que se aproximaba no los había alcanzado aún. Astrid llegó a su habitación y rápidamente, a sugerencia de Hiccup, se puso la pijama. El fantasma aguardaba dándole la espalda en lo que se cambiaba y se alistaba para ir a la cama.

—Listo. —Avisó Astrid, ya en su pijama que consistía en un pantalón negro y un suéter color celeste.

 _"Has de estar congelándote, ya metete en la cama."_

—Sí, sí… ya voy. —Respondió rezongona pero obediente, pues se metió en la enorme cama cubriéndose con las colchas hasta el cuello.

El fantasma suspiró aliviado, su amiga ya había pasado por mucho para agregarle una gripe ocasionada por su grandiosa idea de llevarla a un lago, en la madrugada, en un país que estaba en el epicentro de muérete de frio.

—Gracias.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, pensó que como siempre conciliaría el sueño rápidamente.

 _"No hay de que, duerme… de seguro estás cansada."_

Astrid se removió entre las colchas, sintiendo un frio que no era debido al ambiente.

—No. Quiero decirte algo…

 _"Dime"_

—Yo…—se armó de valor y antes de hablar tomó una bocana de aire. —Quiero agradecerte por todo…

 _"No hay de que… sabes que…"_

—Déjame continuar… por favor. —pidió con amabilidad.

Seguía acostada en la cama con la cobija al cuello, por dentro su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios, respiró lentamente para tranquilizarse y continuar con aquel discurso que poco a poco se estaba formando en su mente.

—Antes de llegaras a mi vida, era arrogante, presumida e incluso déspota con los demás… creo que hasta con mi familia.

Hiccup lo negó con la cabeza, para nada consideraba que ella fuera así.

—Luego llegaste tú. —continuó. —Entraste en mi vida de la nada… —rio levemente. —Y a pesar de que fue incomodo al principio, es decir, el baño, la ducha y esas cosas, quiero decirte que realmente estoy feliz que esto pasara.

El castaño se estremeció, jamás pensó que Astrid se sintiera así con respecto a él.

—Me enseñaste mucho…—siguió. —Me hiciste recordar mi amor y pasión por el patinaje, algo que va más allá de ganar competencias y medallas.

 _"Nunca abandones tus pasiones, como te había dicho ese chico… tu amor platónico ¿no?"_ Recordó Hiccup con nostalgia.

Astrid asintió levemente. —Me hiciste recordarlo a él…—expresó con una sonrisa. —Mi arrogancia y avaricia por ganar, me habían hecho olvidar lo que ese chico una vez me dijo, pero tú,… tú te encargaste de recordármelo… por eso al igual que con él… te estoy muy agradecida. —Tomó algo de aire para seguir. —Y no sólo eso… me enseñaste a creer en las segundas oportunidades, me acompañaste en los momentos más duros, gracias a ti hice cosas que nunca pensé que haría, me hiciste una mejor persona. —sonrió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado. —¡Felicidades,... lograste domar al dragón!

Ambos rieron con semejante comparación que se había hecho la rubia.

"Prefiero pensar que te "entrené"" Opinó Hiccup esbozando una gran sonrisa.

La chica sonrió al compás que él, estando de acuerdo, pero aun no terminaba con lo que quería decirle.

—… Mientras que yo… no he podido hacer nada por ti, incluso con todos mis problemas había olvidado lo de las buenas acciones.

 _"No digas eso, por favor"_ Pidió Hiccup _. "No todo fue por mí, tú también lo hiciste… en el fondo de aquella coraza que te armaste, siempre supe que había una chica que era bondadosa, por eso deposité mi confianza en ti, tú eres capaz de lograr cosas sorprendentes, basta con sólo verte… y ¡míranos! ¿Has notado cuanto me puedo separar de ti? Todo esa distancia gracias a ti…"._

Debajo de las colchas, Astrid seguía temblando, aunque un calor debido al bochorno le subió hasta la cabeza. Había llegado el momento de decírselo.

— ¿Sabes cuál sería la mejor "buena acción" que podría hacer?

El ardor en el pecho de Hiccup se incrementó, aquella pregunta capciosa lo hizo imaginarse que Astrid lo quería tan lejos como pudiera.

 _"¿Cuál?"_

—Dejarte permanecer siempre a mi lado.

El fantasma parpadeó varias veces confundido, mientras que la patinadora se engarruñaba más contra las colchas de la cama totalmente apenada.

— ¡Sí! Quiero que siempre estés junto a mi… no quiero que te vayas de mi lado… ¡nunca! —el temblor se intensificó en ella. —Y que cuando muera… lo primero que vea sea a ti.

Hiccup se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Astrid quisiera eso, prácticamente quería sacrificar su vida, experiencias y otras cosas sólo para que él se quedara con ella. No lo podía creer, lo hacía feliz, pero si aceptaba sería egoísta de su parte, él quería que ella viviera lo que él ya no pudo vivir.

Se lo tenía que hacer saber.

 _"¿Y… sabes cuál sería mi mejor buena acción para contigo?"_ Preguntó con el mismo tono sugerente que ella había utilizado.

— ¿cuál?

 _"Dejarte"_ respondió con simpleza, haciendo que Astrid se levantara alterada. " _Astrid, tienes mucho por vivir… yo no te puedo privar de eso… sería injusto. ¿No quieres casarte? ¿Tener hijos? ¡¿Vivir?! Yo… yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte"._

— ¡No! —contestó rápidamente. —No me interesa nada de eso… te quiero sólo a ti.

 _"No sería una buena acción de mi parte"._ Trató de convencerla de aquella locura.

—Entonces no hagas nada, déjame a mí ser la que haga la buena acción. —sugirió con inocencia.

 _"Astrid…"_

— ¡Te amo!

El pecho del fantasma retumbó al escuchar aquellas dos simples palabras tan cargadas de emociones, ¿Ella lo amaba? era como un sueño hecho realidad para él, pero algo que no debía ser. ¿O sí? Estaba en un debate mental consigo mismo, no sabía que sería lo correcto.

 _"Estoy muerto… no…esto es… no sé…"_ Empezó abrumarse con sus sentimientos divididos.

— ¿No sientes lo mismo por mí?

Fue en ese momento que todo se fue al grano, al verla ahí, sentada sobre la cama esperando una respuesta, supo que a pesar de lo que dijera, la verdad es que tampoco podía dejarla ahí, y si Astrid lo quería tener a su lado hasta el resto de sus días, así sería.

 _"¡Claro que siento lo mismo!"_ Exclamó con emoción _"¡Te amo! Y no sabes cuánto daría por que esto no fuera así… las cosas que estaría dispuesto a hacer por estar realmente contigo, tocarte… es lo que más ansío… tocar aunque fuera un poco de tu piel… "_

—Yo también… quisiera sentirte… tocar aunque fuera un mechón de tu cabello… pero me conformo con que estés a mi lado... nunca me dejes, por favor.

La emoción seguía acumulándose en el pecho del fantasma, estaba feliz, y a pesar de que no podían tocarse, el que ella le dijera eso, era como si le hiciera el amor con las palabras. Alzó su mano para juntarla con la de ella, Astrid sonrió, conociendo el gesto alzó su mano para alcanzar la de su querido fantasma, sin embargo, antes de alcanzarla Hiccup la retiró repentinamente.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó preocupada al ver como el castaño se llevaba la mano al pecho y extrañamente emitía un gemido de dolor.

 _"Me duele"_ exclamó apretando su mano contra el pecho, como fantasma nunca había sentido dolor físico, tampoco ya no era un ardor, era una sensación como si le apretaran el corazón combinado con choques eléctricos.

— ¡Hiccup! —Astrid trató de ayudarlo, pero su mano traspasó su espíritu, se asustó al notar que empezaba a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos.

 _"Astrid…"_ gimoteó Hiccup empezándose a desvanecer frente a la atónita mirada de la patinadora.

— ¡HICCUP, HICCUP, HICCUP!

La chica gritaba con horror, inútilmente trataba de detener con sus manos lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, más Hiccup seguía disipándose frente a sus ojos, viendo por último como su boca se movía diciendo su nombre, más ya no lo escuchó.

El alma de Hiccup se había esfumado.

La habitación había quedado en silencio, Astrid se quedó en shock; sentada en el suelo con la mano alzada, viendo a la nada, sin ningún brillo en los ojos.

—No… no puede… ¿por qué? —Empezó a hipar en la misma posición.

No comprendía qué acababa de pasar, ¿qué es lo que había sucedido? de repente las palabras de aquella anciana estafadora llegaron a su mente. _"Las buenas acciones les ayudará a encontrar el camino que buscas"._ ¿Acaso eso había pasado? ¿Ella lo había alejado?

— ¡No!… ¡imposible! —Se puso de pie con las manos en puños, gruesas y rebeldes lágrimas caían de sus ojos. —Hiccup…—sollozó. —no juegues, sé que estás por ahí…

Salió corriendo descalza de la habitación, con un dolor incontrolable en el corazón, tratando de acallar las lágrimas y quejidos que emitía. No le importaba nada, saldría a buscar a la persona que amaba en donde fuera que estuviera.

Estaba tan desesperada que no esperó el ascensor, bajó con desesperación las escaleras de cuatro pisos, al llegar a la gran recepción del hotel corrió enloquecida a la salida, las pocas personas que había en el lugar la miraron extraño, más ella estaba tan sumida en su dolor para prestar atención.

.

.

Ruffnut y Heather después del pequeño reto de baile se habían ido por su lado, sin embargo a la patinadora de Mema le había molestado que sus contrincantes no se quedarán para ver como ella ganaba; quería reclamarles, pero ambas chicas se le habían perdido; cuando decidió que era buen momento para ir a descansar se encontró con Heather en la recepción.

Aprovechó el momento para discutir tan infantil disputa, sin embargo la barrera del lenguaje estaba siendo una interferencia, pues Heather muy apenas la entendía. Además que faltaba alguien en la discusión, suspiró cansada, no valía la pena si no podía molestar a ambas. Sin embargo, como si la hubiera invocado, vio que Astrid corría hacia donde estaban ellas.

— **Well, well… look who's here?** _(bien, bien… ¿miren quién está aquí?)_ —sonrió burlonamente, deseosa de ajustar cuentas.

Se preparaba para interceptarla, y Heather esperaba también de brazos cruzados, más la chica pasó por en medio de ambas sin siquiera reparar en su presencia, emitiendo un sonoro sollozó que no pasó desapercibido por ambas contendientes. Thorston y Deranged se miraron entre sí sin entender nada, les pareció extraña aquella conducta y con curiosidad la siguieron.

La vieron salir del hotel; en el exterior la poca nieve que había caído ya había adornado el pavimento de blanco, Heather notó como Hofferson seguía corriendo, descalza y desabrigada, por muy rival que fueran, sabía que no debía andar así. Aumentó la velocidad y alcanzó a detenerla tomándola del brazo.

Atrapada por Heather, Astrid se dejó caer sollozante.

— ¡Hiccup!

Heather estaba confundida se hincó para verla, en ese momento Ruffnut llegó y de igual manera se puso a su altura.

— **Crying** _(llorando)_ —Dijo Heather con un extraño acento.

Como era el idioma natal de Ruffnut, esta se acercó más a Astrid para confirmar lo que Heather le había dicho. El flequillo de la rubia le impedía verle el rostro del todo, pero por los sonidos que emitía confirmó lo dicho por Deranged.

— **What's wrong, girl?** _(¿Qué pasa, chica?)_ —preguntó sintiendo compasión.

—Hiccup…—murmuró entre sollozos sin prestarle atención a sus acompañantes. — ¿Por qué?... ¿por… qué… moriste?

Ruffnut no la entendió del todo, sin embargo la palabra " _moriste_ " la reconoció, pero en otro sentido, y temió por su seguridad, pues pensó que le estaba diciendo "muérete". Quiso alejarse de ella, pero en ese momento Astrid no lo soportó más; estaba desamparada, tenía frío, se sentía sola, sin reconocer siquiera a aquellas chicas, se abrazó a la cintura de la gemela, y se desahogó con ella.

— **¡Get her away from me!, ¡Get her away from me!** _(¡aléjala de mí!)_ —Pidió ayuda espantada, pensando que la berkiana le quería hacerle daño. — **¡She wants to kill me!** _(¡Me quiere matar!)_

A la berserker se le hizo exagerada aquella reacción y rodó los ojos con fastidio, tenía algo de noción del español y había entendido alguna de las palabras. — **No kill you… I think someone died** _(no matarte… pienso que alguien murió)_ —trató explicar con su pésimo inglés.

Lo que le dijo fue suficiente para tranquilizar a la gemela, que ahora sí comprendió el estado emocional de su rival, la miró con tristeza, con algo de duda se atrevió a consolarla acariciando su cabello; mientras, Astrid seguía aferrada a su cintura temblando tanto por el dolor que estaba sintiendo así como por el frio.

Entre las dos le ayudaron a entrar al hotel, solidarizándose y olvidándose de todas aquellas rencillas.

.

.

.

Tannlos y Stormfly se habían quedado dormidos en aquel lugar que presenció su primer beso. Se mantenía calientitos el uno con el otro, sin embargo, el frio empezó a empeorar y en cuanto ambos empezaron a temblar despertaron, dándose cuenta que era hora de que cada quien volviera a su respectivo lugar de descanso.

—Bien, sana y salva…—Dijo Tannlos una vez que dejó a su novia en la puerta de la habitación.

—Muchas gracias, caballero. —agradeció la entrenadora dando un reverencia cortesana.

Ambos se rieron, la vergüenza ya se había esfumado, ahora con los sentimientos aclarados podían comportarse como eran, sin torpezas de ningún tipo.

— ¿Mañana quisieras salir? —invitó Stormfly. —Tendré el día libre…

— ¡Seguro! Te veo a las 10 en…—preguntó sin conocer en realidad lo que había a los alrededores.

—Hay un café, saliendo de aquí… a un lado de la entrada al subterráneo… ¿lo ubicas?

—Mmmm sí, si no como quiera yo te llamo,

Se acercó para darle un dulce y largo beso de despedida, ambos se emocionaron pues Stormfly se aferró a él, no quería soltarlo, pero como todo lo bueno acaba se separó de él. Estaban empezando y era normal, pero también se debían de controlar como adultos que eran.

—Buenas noches. —Se despidió él.

—Buenas noches. —Sonrió Stormfly, dándole un último vistazo antes de entrar a la habitación.

Una vez sola, se flexionó tratando de quitarse lo entumido del cuerpo; pero estaba feliz, la noche había sido maravillosa para ella; tenía deseos de contárselo a Astrid de inmediato, pero ya era demasiado tarde y pensó que estaría dormida o una mínima probabilidad que siguiera en la fiesta.

Decidió que se lo contaría por la mañana, por lo que fue a su habitación para tratar de dormir; ignorando que minutos atrás Ruffnut y Heather habían llevado a su amiga, sin haber podido encontrar a alguien que les abriera la puerta.

.

.

Tannlos estaba emocionado, incluso en el ascensor no había podido dejar de mover los pies con ansiedad, de ser posible hasta hubiera bailado de la felicidad. Sin saber si su jefe se había ido de la fiesta, abandonó el hotel para ir al suyo el cual quedaba a menos de 10 minutos caminando.

Sacó su celular para ver la hora, era la una y media de la mañana, se sorprendió; pues el tiempo dormido con Stormfly se le había hecho una bella eternidad, lo que lo descolocó es que sus padres habían quedado de hablarle y no lo habían hecho. Empezó a dudar si el trato había sido al revés y ellos eran los que esperaban su llamada.

Marcó de inmediato, si él era el que había olvidado llamarlos estaría en graves problemas.

— ¡Hey, mamá! —Fingió inocencia una vez que su madre contestó la llamada y no dijo palabra alguna. —Esperaba su llamada y…

Guardó silencio en cuanto escuchó un sollozó de parte su madre.

— ¡Mamá!... ¿qué pasa?

El gimoteó de la mujer empezó a incrementarse, alterando a Tannlos, pues sintió un mal presentimiento.

—Ma… mamá…—rogó con la voz quebrada, necesitaba saber qué pasaba.

 _"Tu hermano murió"._ Fue la noticia que le dio.

Quedó en shock. Perdió el control de sus sentidos, las lágrimas no tardaron en acumularse en sus ojos, así como un nudo doloroso en la garganta se hacía presente, no podía siquiera respirar, el estómago se le revolvió y sentía que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

Valka, aun del otro lado de la línea le rogaba que le contestara, que le dijera algo.

— ¡Regresaré! —fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de colgarle, y estrellar el celular contra el pavimento haciéndolo añicos.

Estaba desesperado. No sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, sus piernas no reaccionaban por más que su ser le gritaba que necesitaba irse de ahí.

— ¡Hey casanova! —Le gritó un alegre Eret a lo lejos, había bebido algo y andaba feliz. —La fiesta estuvo muy buena por qué…

Dejó de hablar al ver a su aprendiz callado, le daba la espalda y apretaba fuertemente sus puños, observó que en el pavimento entre los pequeños retazos de la nieve estaba su celular destrozado.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó tocándole un hombro.

Fue entonces que el chico reaccionó, sumido en la ira y el dolor.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó empujándolo lejos de él. —Tengo que regresar a Berk.

El menor corrió hacia el hotel donde se estaban hospedando, Eret, preocupado por él, lo siguió temiendo que le ocurriera algo, una vez que llegaron a la habitación donde se estaban quedando, observó cómo Tannlos metía sus cosas en la maleta con fiereza.

—Espera… espera… no te puedes ir así. —Trató de persuadirlo, aun no sabía que pasaba.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Volvió a gritarle, dejando salir más lágrimas. —Mi hermano… mi…—fue incapaz de continuar.

Eret dio un grito ahogado, entendió la situación y ya no preguntó más; acompañó en silencio a su amigo en todo momento y lo llevó al aeropuerto, esperando que pudieran conseguir un vuelo que lo regresara con su familia.

 ** _Continuará._**

 **Bien, pues las cosas cambiaron. Si le preguntan el idioma de Heather es Ruso, XD. No me maten aun, todavía no termina, Fanfiction no pone mis textos completos creo yo que a este fic le faltan 3 capítulos creo.**

 **¿Han visto White Chiks? Así me imaginé a los gemelos bailando.**

 **A Heather y Astrid…. Lo dejo a su criterio. Saludos.**

 **400 review, 54 favoritos y 44 seguidores. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Ahora sí sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexa HSGS: Jajaja ahora si me pase de cursis, pero sólo por un momento XD muajajaj ya se confesaron pero bueno pasó lo que pasó, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Laura: Hola! Pues ya ves Hiccup se esfumó de la vida de Astrid, ahora qué pasara, ya se verán en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: En este Astrid si ha sido muy aventada XD, como debe ser para saber en qué lugar quedará creo que faltan dos capítulo más, pero la desgracia a caído de nuevo sobre los personajes.**

 **Jessy Brown: Me encantó la segunda temporada de RTTE más los momentos Hiccstrid a quién no? Y comprendo tu emoción y si no tienes de quién hablar de la serie y ahí ando, puedo hablar por horas y no me aburro XD. Saludos.**

 **Alejg: Así es, fue corto intencional, porque sabía que este me quedaría más largo, probablemente el otro también sea corto y el siguiente más largo :P. Tus dudas si estaba conectado si las puse, pero después de haber subido XD, luego me acordé, pero lo vuelvo a poner aquí, se supone que Hiccup si está conectado a aparatos de monitoreo. De los libros que he leído sólo uno "como ser un pirata". Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Espero te haya gustado los momentos Hiccstrid si hubo, pero ya ves le di el cortón XD, no me maten aun. Saludos.**

 **Nina: Muchas gracias, se supone que aquí usaría lo de la banda del cabello pero mejor sí decidí descartarlo. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: jajajaj ahora nadie los interrumpió, ah sí, la muerte pfff y esa es peor, pero dirá la conciencia que al menos lograron confersarse… gran consolación, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Mayu:Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Diane:Pues ya no está el sr. Fantasma y ahora quién podrá ayudarla? La decisión de Astrid fue precisamente quedarse con él por siempre y lo que implicara, pero pues Hiccup ya se fue. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: por fin ya se confesaron, para que se acabe creo que dos o tres, depende si haré epilogo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: así es, si ganara el primer lugar sería Disney XD, y pues es obvio que se parezca esta basado en la serie combinado con las películas, y ya hubo Hiccstrid y del que te gusta, maté a Hiccup :p. Saludos.**

 **Dly: Ya le dijo, calm down, aunque ya se murió pff, eso no es bueno. Saludos.**

 **Astrid pines: me alegro que te haya gustado XD, y pues por fin se confesaron aunque ahora la historia tomó un rumbo distinto, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Guest: no estoy segura de entender, pero creo saber quién eres XD. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: No quedan muchos en realidad, ya está próxima a terminar con respecto a la serie en pocas palabras y gritando LA AME, ya quiero ver lo que sigue, esperar mata XD. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable warrior: Por fin pudieron confesarse, aunque lamentablemente pasó lo que pasó, pero aun no es tiempo de asesinarme, aun quedan capítulos. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Así es, algo más o menos al anime serán los resultados ;) no prometo nada, y Stormfly ya se aventó y con todo, pero pues ya se les arruinó también el momento. Saludos.**

 **Mari Hofferson: pues contestando tus preguntasm ya Astrid le dijo lo que sentí pero pues pasó lo que pasó, lo mismo con Tannlos y Stormfly aun queda una duda flotando en el aire, ya verás lo que pasará. Saludos.**

 **Guest: yeiii viste los videos, si de hecho también lo vi así, pero me gustó más la de Yuma XD, ya se contestaron muchas de tus preguntas, sólo queda una flotando en el aire, pero ya verás que pasará, y no pusiste tu nombre pero sospecho quién eres XD, sólo que me faltó un detalle para cerciorarme. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Pues ahorita están en Berserk, lejos de Berk, entonces por el momento ni idea donde esta Hiccup para Astrid, el que irá será Tannlos tiene que. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: así es, sería demasiado si quedara en primer lugar y más con la experiencia de su principal rival, aunque cualquier cosa puede pasar, espero te haya gustado y algo de esto encaje en tus teorías. Saludos.**

 ** _A los nuevos seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _17 enero de 2016_**


	20. Seguir adelante

**Ahora sí, prepárense :(**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 18:**

 **.**

 **Seguir adelante.**

 **.**

Pese a los esfuerzos de Heather y Ruffnut para hacer entrar en razón a Astrid, no conseguían que se levantara del frio suelo, ni mucho menos que les prestara atención; la participante de Mema tuvo la intención de dejarla ahí, sin embargo también tenía sus valores morales, así que con una fuerza descomunal se quitó de encima a la berkiana, la tomó de la cintura y se la llevó arrastrando hacia el interior del hotel, mientras que Heather procuraba que ninguna de la dos se lastimara.

Al entrar, las pocas personas que había en el lobbit las miraron con curiosidad, notaron que algunos traían cámaras y conforme más las miraban empezaron los murmullos y señalamientos.

— ¡ **Go, go, go**! (vamos, vamos, vamos) —Apuró Heather sospechando que alguno de ellos podría ser algún reportero que no desaprovecharía una nota escandalosa.

Ruffnut como pudo siguió arrastrando a Astrid, quien cada vez dejaba caer más su peso, totalmente ida de la realidad, con el corazón en pedazos..

— **Where is Tuffnut when I need him?** (¿Dónde está Tuffnut cuando lo necesito?) —Se quejó la gemela al borde del cansancio.

La berserker al ver que tenía más dificultad para llevarla, la ayudó a cargarla poniendo uno de los brazos de Astrid por encima de su cuello, Ruffnut la imitó una vez que Heather la sostuvo, apoyándose la una a la otra lograron entrar en uno de los ascensores, alejándose de las curiosas miradas de los huéspedes y empleados.

Heather le explicó a Ruffnut (en su idioma) que Astrid estaba en el mismo piso que ella, contándole que la había visto salir de la habitación el día anterior con su entrenadora; por supuesto que Ruffnut no entendió nada de lo que decía por lo que se limitó a sólo asentir como si comprendiera, deduciendo por ella misma que el botón que había oprimido la berserker era el del piso de su rubia rival.

Cuando llegaron al piso de su destino, Heather la guio hasta la habitación. Tocó la puerta dos veces, tratando al mismo tiempo que Astrid no se le cayera, esta parecía que se había sumido en un dolor muy profundo y seguía balbuceando cosas poco comprensibles para ella. Al no recibir respuesta, Ruffnut tocó la puerta con más rudeza, sin embargo, nadie abrió, tampoco podían abrir la puerta puesto que no tenían la llave que era una tarjeta que introducían en una pequeña ranura.

—Hiccup…—hipeó Astrid, dejándose caer más peso sobre las chicas.

Se había desvanecido.

— **What do we do?** (¿Qué hacemos?) —Preguntó Ruffnut ya no aguantando el peso.

Heather le hizo una seña hacia la izquierda, luego señaló la puerta de la habitación, tratando de explicar sus intenciones con mímica.

— **You room?** (¿Tu habitación?)

Quedando comprendida la idea ambas encaminaron a Astrid hacia la habitación de la berserker. Lo hicieron a prisa, pues muy apenas en inglés, Heather le explicó a Ruffnut que si su hermano la veía con ambas se podría enojar, así que debían moverse rápido; aunque por otra parte estaba tranquila, Dagur había bebido demasiado como para darse cuenta de quien estaba en la habitación. Una vez en la habitación Heather las guio hacia donde se estaba quedando momentáneamente.

— ¡Wow! —Eso y unas cuantas palabrotas fue el grito de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules que se encontraba muy campante acostado en la cama de la berserker, el cual del susto salió disparado de la cama, casi cayendo de esta.

Heather se puso colorada al ver a su novio ahí, con lo de Astrid había olvidado que habían quedado de dormir juntos. Mientras tanto, Ruffnut puso una cara picarona, riendo por sus adentros, sospechando lo que pasaba con aquellos dos.

Con mucha paciencia Heather le explicó a Spinel la situación de Astrid o lo que podía comprender, el hombre entendió y tímidamente salió de la habitación, dando risitas nerviosas al haberse visto descubierto en la cama de su novia con su pijama de dinosaurios.

— **¡Oh my… godness!** (¡Oh, mi dios!) —Suspiró Ruffnut sin dejar de ver al entrenador hasta que este retiró. — **¡He's hot!** (Es ardiente) —Comentó logrando poner celosa a Heather, quien soltó un bufido molesto. — **Ok, ok…don't get mad** (no te enojes) **What do we do now?** (¿Qué hacemos ahora?) —Preguntó señalando a la rubia que aun cargaban.

Heather señaló la cama. Una vez que la acostaron, le señaló a la gemela que debían cambiarla de ropa, pues se había mojado en ciertas partes. Siendo chicas no tuvieron ningún problema en hacerlo, aunque la gemela no pudo evitar envidiar los brazos fuertes de la berkiana, que a comparación de los suyos y del ejercicio eran muy delgados.

Una vez lista, Heather la arropó con las colchas, poniéndola donde anteriormente había estado Spinel ocupando su lugar, y la dejó dormir.

— **Take care… you can go…** (Cuídate… puedes irte). —Dijo Heather señalándole la puerta.

— **Is… "I'll take care of her"** (Es…"Yo la cuidaré") —Corrigió la gemela con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos, resistiéndose de esa forma a irse de la habitación.

— **Whatever… you understand** (lo que sea… entendiste) —Contestó su rival poniéndose a la defensiva.

— **You are crazy if you think I'll leave her with you** (Estás loca si crees que la voy a dejar contigo)

Ruffnut se rehusó a abandonar la habitación pensando que su rival se aprovecharía la de la convalecencia y el dolor de su otra rival. Obviamente Heather se ofendió ante la insinuación, y al ver que esta se resistiría a irse no le quedó de otra más que invitarla también a quedarse; para calmar la tensión de ambas le ofreció un poco de café y en lo que esperaban que Astrid reaccionara practicó su ingles con ella. Pronto el sueño las invadió a ambas, y al ver que su otra invitada no tenía intenciones de despertar se echaron sobre la cama, envolviéndose en lo que quedara de las colchas, quedándose de inmediato dormidas.

.

.

.

El molesto sonido de un despertador retumbó en la habitación de Stormfly. Con pereza, la chica sacó uno de los brazos tratando de apagar la fuente de sonido, una vez que su mano dio con él, apretó el botoncito que desactivaba el ruido para después meter otra vez el brazo entre todas las colchas.

Stormfly sonrió dentro las cobijas, se sentía con mucha energía a pesar de haber dormido poco, pues se había despertado en la madrugada cuando Fishlges y Luggy entraron a la cuarto cantando a todo pulmón "¿A dónde vamos a parar?", pero era tanta su felicidad que ni siquiera se molestó en callarlos, la que pensó que sí estaría molesta por el escándalo era Astrid.

¡Cierto! Se incorporó en la cama de golpe, debía contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado, rápidamente se levantó, dirigiéndose a la habitación anexa que correspondía a la de su aluma.

— ¡Astrid! —Abrió de golpe la puerta no importándole si estaba dormida o no, necesitaba contarle, ya después se disculparía., aunque grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cama vacía. —Qué extraño.

Entró a la habitación tratando de localizarla, tocó la puerta del baño pensando que estaría ahí, pero nadie respondió. Luego fue directo a la habitación que correspondía a la de Luggy y que estaba anexa del otro lado de la habitación de Astrid, la abrió con sutileza viendo que la adolescente se encontraba dormida, roncando ruidosamente. Repitió la misma acción con la habitación de Fishlegs encontrándolo en la misma posición.

— ¿Habrá salido sola? —Pensó en voz alta.

Creyó en aquella probabilidad, había muchos espectáculos por motivos navideños y pensó que de seguro estaría viendo uno de ellos, o tal vez desayunando en el restaurante del hotel, pues Astrid era de las que madrugaban.

Ya no le dio más vueltas al asunto, miró el reloj, eran las 08:44 de la mañana, tenía que alistarse para su cita.

Una hora más tarde estuvo lista para marcharse; ni Luggy ni Fishlegs se habían despertado, tampoco Astrid había vuelto por lo que salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Una vez en el exterior del hotel, sintió mucho más frio el ambiente a comparación de la noche anterior. La nieve había cubierto en su totalidad el pavimento y sólo ciertas áreas habían sido despejadas para los transeúntes y el tránsito. Viendo aquel panorama nevado, Stormfly se ajustó su gorro para cubrir más sus orejas, se aferró a su abrigo y caminó hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Tannlos.

Llegó justo a las 10:00 de la mañana, una mesera la atendió y le proporcionó una mesa; en lo que su cita llegaba pidió un café para quitarse el frio, y se dedicó a ver la televisión donde estaban dando las noticias, estas con referente al clima que al parecer empeoraría, puesto que había nevadas en otros puntos de Berserk.

Miró por la ventana tratando de divisar a su novio, eran las 10:20 y aun no llegaba, se impacientó, las otras veces que habían salido siempre había sido muy puntual, por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse. No quería pensarlo. Decidió no hacer conjeturas precipitadas y siguió esperando tomando más café para calmar su ansiedad, tratando de entretenerse con las noticias deportivas, donde al parecer Berk estaba ganando en la categoría de hockey, después de las noticias, empezó un programa de entretenimiento del cual no entendía absolutamente ni una palabra.

Le dio otro vistazo al reloj: 11:10, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y Tannlos no se presentaba, se rehusaba a creer que la hubiera dejado plantada, pero si Tannlos se había quedado dormido se lo haría pagar. Marcó su número, tamboreando los dedos en la mesa, tratando de no enojarse, pensando que el chico debía haber una muy buena excusa para su tardanza.

La respuesta por parte de la operadora que indicaba que _"No está disponible por el momento"_ terminó por decepcionarla por completo. Se sintió tonta. Plantada en la primera cita, muy buena manera de empezar una relación. Pagó la cuenta, ya no le encontró caso estar ahí, regresaría al hotel a seguir durmiendo, como pensó que debió haberse quedado.

Saliendo de la cafetería notó que empezó a nevar levemente y el frio se hacía más intenso, por lo que se puso en marcha de regreso al hotel antes de que empeorara.

— ¡Storm!

El grito de Eret la detuvo de su andar, se giró para ver a su amigo el cual estaba saliendo de un taxi de forma presurosa.

— ¡Espera! —le gritó mientras pagaba al conductor.

Al ver al reportero tan agitado sintió un mal presentimiento, rápidamente acudió a su lado, al mismo tiempo que este también se acercaba.

— ¡Eret!… ¿dónde está Tannlos?

El hombre dio un silencioso suspiro, tratando de pensar adecuadamente cómo dar la noticia.

— ¡Eret! ¿Él está bien? —Preguntó Stormfly empezando a sentir que algo malo pasaba.

—Él está bien… dentro de lo que cabe. —Respondió. —Storm… regresó a Berk.

— ¿Eh? —la noticia descolocó a la entrenadora.

—Su hermano murió…

La chica dio una suspiró ahogado que trató de acallar con su mano. Comprendiendo ahora el motivo de su ausencia.

—Falleció en la madrugada. —Siguió explicando el reportero. —Tannlos… no se lo tomó bien, quiso regresar de inmediato, lo llevé al aeropuerto y pudo conseguir un vuelo directo a las 6:00 de la mañana.

Stormfly no concebía que aquello fuera real, sabía del afecto que Tannlos sentía por su hermano, y lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por su convalecencia, y ahora con esto, supuso que estaría destrozado.

— ¡¿Por qué no me hablaron?! —Reprochó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. — ¿Por qué no contesta mis llamadas?

—Eso es… Tannlos rompió su celular al enterarse, estaba muy mal. —Recordó Eret con tristeza. —Traté de que hablara conmigo sobre lo ocurrido en lo que esperábamos el vuelo, pero se negaba, estaba muy reacio con la noticia… no fue hasta antes de entrar a los hangares que me dijo que te avisara, pidiéndome que te dijera que lo perdonaras por no haber llegado y que no te preocuparas, que él estaría bien… aunque la realidad es todo lo contrario.

Con aquella información, Stormfly sintió un vuelco en el corazón, ella pensando otras cosas cuando la realidad era otra, y Tannlos hasta en los momentos difíciles pensaba en ella, de alguna manera quería corresponderle de la misma forma.

— ¡Eret, llévame al aeropuerto!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Por favor. —suplicó al borde la desesperación. —Debo ir con él… estar con él.

— ¿Estás loca? —Replicó Eret. —¿No has visto las noticias? Hay una tormenta de nieve rondando, debido a esta tardé una eternidad en llegar aquí… por suerte el avión de él pudo despegar.

—Está bien, iré yo sola. —Determinó la rubia al ver que no contaría con su ayuda.

La entrenadora caminó hacia la orilla de la poca visible acera de la calle, tratando de ubicar un taxi que la recogiera y la llevara al aeropuerto.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? No puedes irte así.

Stormfly hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de Eret y dando un fuerte silbido detuvo un taxi, entró rápidamente y antes de cerrar la puerta, el reportero la detuvo y se adentró con ella al auto.

Cansado, Eret dio las instrucciones al chofer para que los llevara al aeropuerto.

— ¡Muchas gracias Eret! —Sonrió Stormfly agradecida.

— ¡Te haré pagarlos linda! —Respondió el rendido hombre.

El aeropuerto estaba retirado de la capital de Berserk, debido a la nieve el chofer tenía que tomar sus precauciones, sin embargo, conforme avanzaban la nevada empezó a empeorar, obligando al conductor a ir mucho más lento.

—Maldita nieve, buen día se le ocurrió nevar. —Bramó Stormfly contra el clima.

—Te lo dije…

El taxista, que muy apenas hablaba el idioma inglés, les dijo que era una de sus típicas nevadas pasajeras, que generalmente el primer día era el peor, luego se calmaba, aun así no logró quitarle la impaciencia a Stormfly.

El clima empezó a hacer de la suya empeorando la tormenta con cada metro que avanzaba, al ya no tener una visibilidad clara del camino, el chofer se vio obligado a detenerse en una pequeña comunidad, llevando a sus pasajeros a un pequeño restaurante.

—No te enojes… no podemos hacer nada como quiera.

No teniendo de otra Eret y Stormfly entraron al restaurant donde los acomodaron en una mesa, en lo que lo peor de la tormenta pasaba.

— ¡Claro que sí!... yo debería estar con él… yo…

—No me lo tomes a mal Stormfly, pero si te ibas ¿qué pasaría con Astrid?

Aquella pregunta la hizo reaccionar, Eret tenía razón, no estaba de vacaciones en aquel lugar, estaba para acompañar y aconsejar a su amiga; aun así Tannlos la necesitaba, no supo que responder, bajó la cabeza avergonzada al no tener una respuesta congruente.

—Confío en que Tannlos estará bien, siempre fue muy reservado con el tema de su familia, supongo que por eso me pidió que te dijera que no te preocuparas. Tal vez necesite estar por el momento solo.

— ¡Es mi novio! —Confesó Stormfly sorprendiendo al reportero. —Se supone que debemos apoyarnos entre los dos… comprendo que no quiera preocuparme pero…—se detuvo al sentir otra vez aquel nudo que se le atoraba en la garganta. —Me hubiera… gustado poder… —Sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada que las palabras no salían.

—Tranquila. —consoló Eret tomando su mano para calmarla. —Verás que pronto se comunicará contigo, dale un poco de tiempo.

Stormfly asintió comprendiendo, de cualquier manera no podía hacer nada; por una parte tenía un compromiso con Astrid, y por la otra parte porque ahora estaba atrapada en un tormenta de nieve en un punto perdido de Berserk.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, no podía ver bien, le dolían demasiado, los sentía irritados, además que la habitación estaba algo oscura. No supo en qué momento se había dormido o desmayado, aun sentía un dolor en el pecho, no lo había olvidado, Hiccup se había ido.

El haberlo perdido le había impactado demasiado, le había hecho caer en una cruda realidad, su querido Sr. Fantasma estaba muerto, siempre lo había estado. Empezó a temblar de nuevo al recordar aquel hecho, y no sólo eso, cosas que nunca había considerado.

La manera horrible en que había muerto.

El sólo pensar que su querido Hiccup había tenido una accidente de avión había hecho que la cabeza le diera vueltas y el estómago se le revolviera; al imaginarlo inconsciente, siendo devorado por las llamas que consumían aquel pequeño avión. De sólo imaginar que había tenido una muerte dolorosa y que había sufrido, hizo que la piel se le erizara de sobremanera y que un extraño vértigo la invadiera.

Él no se lo merecía. Lo sabía. Hiccup tenía una mayor calidad humana que ella, por eso se había enamorado de él, tanto que no le importaba las circunstancias ni que la consideraran loca, incluso había sido aceptada, así se lo había hecho saber.

Trató de contener las lágrimas al recordar la emoción con la que se le había declarado. Se había sentido tan dichosa cuando le había dicho que también la amaba.

¿Cómo es que ahora ya no estaba con ella? No lo comprendía. Apoyó su cara contra la almohada evocando más preciados recuerdos.

El como la apoyaba y la motivaba a seguir adelante no importando la circunstancia, siempre diciéndole:

 _"Tú puedes Astrid, yo sé que puedes"._ Levantando el pulgar en señal de que había hecho un buen trabajo, brindándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas, poniéndose furioso con aquel que se atreviera a hacerle daño, recordando graciosamente como se ponía celoso cuando hablaba con su amigo Nero.

Hiccup, al igual que Stormfly, Camicazi, Nero y Lya, también había sido su entrenador, quien le enseñó algo más valioso que sólo técnicas de patinaje y caracterización sobre el hielo. Le enseñó lo valioso que era la vida y que debía vivirla sin desperdiciar ni un momento, algo que le dejó claro cuando pretendió dejarla para que ella siguiera con su vida y fuera feliz.

Algo que ya no sabía si era posible.

Con las emociones haciendo estragos en ella se revolvió entre las colchas para tratar de levantarse, sin embargo; sintió un peso sobre sus piernas, se reincorporó como pudo para ver que impedía que se moviera. Su visión se aclaró de golpe, al ver que a quien casi tenía encima era a sus rivales: Ruffnut y Heather.

Miró alrededor de toda la habitación, no era la que había adoptado como suya durante las olimpiadas, era diferente. ¿Dónde estaba? También no sabía qué hora era. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Se removió más tratando de zafarse de sus rivales, sin embargo, con el movimiento sólo consiguió que ambas chicas empezaran a despertarse, la primera en notar su presencia fue Heather, quien después de tallarse los ojos con pereza le dijo algunas cosas que no comprendió.

— **_¡ Oh, you wake up!_** (Oh, despertaste) —Exclamó Ruffnut en un gran bostezo, estirando sus brazos para quitar el entumecimiento.

Aquella expresión si la entendió, aunque aún tenía la duda dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí, entonces recordó que unas personas la habían ayudado. ¿Acaso habían sido ellas?

— ¿Cómo sentirte? —preguntó Heather tratando de hablar español.

— ¿Cómo… me siento? —Preguntó Astrid confundida.

Heather asintió varias veces con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo, Astrid dio un suspiro largo recordando de nuevo todo, no estaba bien. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Deranged se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a las cajoneras donde tenía su equipaje guardado, Ruffnut y Astrid la vieron curiosas en aquella labor; después de buscar en el cuarto cajón, la berserker alzó en su mano un pequeño aparato, un traductor de mano.

Volvió a sentarse en medio de la cama, formando un círculo con sus dos rivales, tal como amigas que jugarían a preguntas y respuestas. Rápidamente tecleó en el aparato lo que quería preguntar, el cual se tradujo al idioma natal de Astrid y en el de Ruffnut.

— _"¿Qué te pasó?"_ —Era la pregunta.

Heather le ofreció el aparato a Astrid para que le respondiera, esta lo tomó sin animo y sin saber realmente qué responder, Ruffnut al verla ensimismada, decidió ir al grano, le quitó el aparato y preguntó:

— _"¿Quién murió?"_

Este se tradujo en el idioma de Heather y Astrid, la primera le reprochó con la mirada la pregunta tan directa.

—Hiccup. —respondió Astrid cabizbaja.

— ¿Hiccup? —Preguntó Heather con angustia. — **¿Brother?** (hermano) —Astrid lo negó. — **¿Boyfriend?** (¿novio?)

La rubia asintió, ciertamente Hiccup había sido un especie de novio para ella. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, ahora comprendían más el dolor de su rival.

— _"¿Dónde está él?"_ —Preguntó Ruffnut tomando de nuevo el traductor.

Al leer la pregunta, Astrid se encogió de hombros. Algo que se les hizo extraño. Por parte de Heather sintió que ya había hecho demasiadas preguntas personales y su rival no quería hablar respecto al tema. Quería darle palabras de apoyo, pero no hablaba bien el español y en el traductor no cabía todo lo que quería decirle.

— **I understand you**. (Te entiendo). —Dijo. — **If my boyfriend died…I would go crazy** ( si mi novio muriera… me volvería loca) —Se asustó de sólo pensarlo, sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar aquellos pensamientos, así como el discurso en ingles que había preparado, ciertamente sabía que probablemente no había palabras de consuelo.

Ruffnut concordó con lo que había dicho Heather, ella no tenía pareja, pero pensó que si su hermano, la persona que más quería, le llegara a faltar no sabría qué hacer. En realidad una persona generalmente no sabía qué hacer en aquellas circunstancias. Al ver que ninguna de las dos chicas se dignaba a hablar, tomó de nuevo el traductor, había otra pregunta que la intrigaba.

— _"¿Abandonarás las olimpiadas?"_

Otra pregunta sin responder, Astrid se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir. Las tres, como deportistas, sabían que a veces pasaban sucesos que no podían controlar. Conocían historias de deportistas que habían perdido a un ser querido en el momento del juego de su vida; unos optaban por irse con su familia, otros lo contrario, los honraban dando lo mejor en los juegos dedicándoles su participación en su memoria.

Astrid reflexionó aquello, ¿irse? ¿A dónde? Hiccup llevaba meses muerto, no tenía a dónde ir, ni siquiera sabía si había sido velado, si contaba con alguna tumba que pudiera visitar. Lo conocía, pero a la vez no sabía que había sido de él en vida.

Por otra parte recordó algo que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón: la rutina del programa largo.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Él pensó en toda la rutina, por ella; los saltos alocados que le propuso que hiciera, las piruetas, la canción: "Alcanzando el cielo". No podía fallarle. Debía patinar y seguir adelante, aunque estuviera quebrada por dentro, era algo que Hiccup quería, que viviera y siguiera con su vida.

Aunque fuera sin él…

—Me quedaré. —susurró.

Al ver que sus rivales no entendieron a qué se refería, lo escribió en el traductor, agregando al final "Por él".

Sus rivales vieron en ella una determinación mezclada con tristeza, ahora más que nada estaban expectantes de su próxima rutina. Esperando que pudiera ejecutarla a pesar de su perdida.

.

.

Después de horas atrapados en la tormenta, Eret y Stormfly pudieron regresar a la capital. La idea del ir al aeropuerto ya no era factible; Stormfly esperaría que Tannlos se comunicara con ella, (pues no contaba con otro número de contacto), o en el otro caso esperaría a que terminara la competencia de patinaje artístico para regresar de inmediato a Berk.

Con el ánimo por los suelos regresó a la habitación del hotel, al llegar, no había nadie, estaba en total oscuridad, ni Astrid, ni Fishlegs estaban. Sin nada más que hacer, tomó asiento en la sala de estar y prendió la televisión en la espera de los demás integrantes de la familia.

Media hora después…

— ¡Llegamos, llegamos! —Anunció ruidosamente Fishlges.

— ¡¿Y adivinen quién llegó?! —Exclamó Luggy canturreando.

Stormfly suspiró, al menos ellos estaban de buen humor, trató de poner su mejor cara para recibirlos encontrándose con la sorpresa de que alguien especial había llegado.

— ¡Papá Axel está aquí! —Anunció Fishlegs como si de un presentador se tratara.

— ¡Ay, señor! Olvidé que hoy llegaría. —Dijo Stormfly apenada.

—No te preocupes, la tormenta estuvo horrible y tardamos en llegar.

—Cierto…—Concordó Fishlegs. — ¿Dónde está Astrid?

— ¿Eh? ¿No estaba con ustedes? —Preguntó la entrenadora.

—No, yo pensé que había salido contigo. —Respondió el regordete.

—No, no la he visto desde ayer...

Tanto Axel como Stormfly se asustaron, el día no era como para que estuvieran afuera, aunque Fishlegs trató de tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que probablemente andaba por una parte del hotel. La entrenadora no muy convencida y sintiendo otro mal presentimiento, marcó a su celular, sin embargo, este se escuchó dentro de la habitación que correspondía a Astrid.

Todos fueron en busca del aparato, notando que Astrid no se había llevado identificaciones, dinero, ni la tarjeta/llave de la habitación.

— ¡Iré a buscarla! —Exclamó rápidamente Stormfly.

—Yo voy contigo. —Pidió Axel.

— ¡Vamos todos! —Apuró Fishlegs. —Luggy quédate aquí por si llega, habla con Yuyan y pregúntale si está con él.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza obedientemente, claramente asustada, su hermanita no era de las personas que se iban sin avisar.

— ¡Vámonos! —Apuró la entrenadora.

Tenía la mano sobre la manija, esperando a que Fishlegs tomara unas cuantas fotografías de Astrid para buscarla por los alrededores de ser necesario; una vez listos, abrió la puerta con rudeza, llevándose un buen susto, pues Astrid estaba frente a la puerta, tenía ropa que no era de ella, el cabello enmarañado y su flequillo cubriendo su rostro.

— ¡Astrid! —Exclamó Axel feliz de verla por fin.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Regañó Stormfly.

—Con Heather y Ruffnut. —Respondió sin querer verla, entrando a la habitación pasando por un lado de toda su familia.

—Espera ¡¿qué?! —Stormfly se desconcertó por la respuesta, y no sólo ella los Ingerman también estaban incrédulos.

—Sí… estuvimos hablando… o al menos eso tratamos. —Contó Astrid sin atreverse a verlos, un acto que no pasó desapercibido por la entrenadora.

—Astrid… ¿te dijeron algo? ¿Te ofendieron? ¿Te hicieron algo?

— ¡No! No pasó nada... De... De hecho fueron muy amables. —Contestó con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿Qué tienes hiiita? —Preguntó Axel preocupado.

Fue en ese momento que Astrid se percató de la presencia de su padre, se giró para verlo, dejando ver su deplorable estado.

— ¡Papá! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! —Dijo tratando de sonar feliz, mientras sentía cierta molestia en su garganta. — ¿Te parece si hablamos después?

Aquella actitud preocupó a todos los presentes, además de su apariencia.

—Astrid, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Fishlesg tratando de acercarse a ella.

—No… es decir, nada. —Respondió nerviosa, con los ojos cristalinos. —Me duele la cabeza. —Una lágrima se le escapó preocupando a todos.

—Vamos al médico entonces. —Sugirió Stormfly preocupada.

— ¡No! —Evadirlos se le estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. —Ya me tomé algo, sólo quiero dormir ¡mañana es el gran día! Y debo estar al 100%—Fingió entusiasmo, mientras otra lágrima se le escapa de los ojos. —Estaré bien. —Dijo finalmente para dar por acabada la conversación y el interrogatorio.

Se despidió con rapidez de todos sin darle tiempo de que intentaran detenerla.

Se encerró en su habitación, recargándose con cansancio en la puerta. Entrar en aquel lugar le removió otros recuerdos; miró hacia la ventana, ahí era donde Hiccup la había esperado el día anterior, donde le había dicho que se veía preciosa y que le gustaba su cabello.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de tan sólo recordar que también fue ahí donde se habían declarado su amor, trató de no llorar y ahogar sus gemidos de dolor, algo que se le estaba dificultando, no quería que nadie la escuchara, así que se echó en la cama, enterrando su cara en la almohada. Había decidido seguir la competencia por él, pero tenía que deshacerse de aquel dolor, así que esa noche lloraría todo lo que pudiera, sólo esperaba que con eso pudiera apaciguar su sufrimiento para que pudiera ejecutar la rutina que su amado había pensado para ella.

—No te fallaré mi amor.

.

.

.

Si bien dicen que cuando tienes prisa por llegar a un lugar el tiempo se hace largo. Tannlos no había podido descansar ni un momento; la espera en el aeropuerto, el vuelo en Berk se le habían hecho eternos, y ahora que había llegado sólo faltaba minutos de recorrido para llegar a una de las tantas estaciones de tren de Hosten.

Eran aun temprano, no pasaban de las tres de la tarde, y cuando vio el anuncio de que estaban por llegar, quiso que el tiempo se fuera más lento.

Le asustaba llegar, desde que se había enterado de la noticia aún no se daba a la idea. No concebía que en pocas horas, o más bien, en pocos minutos vería a su hermano en un ataúd, pálido, sin vida, sin la esencia que lo hacía ser él, sólo un contenedor frío e insensible a cualquier emoción. Rodeado de gente llorosa en un velatorio. No quería verlo, no así.

No había podido dejar de llorar en todo el camino, imaginándose cómo sería su velación para luego ser llevado al crematorio a donde se reduciría a ceniza, no podía creer que eso fuera todo.

Su hermano, al igual que él, tenía mucho por experimentar, ahora ya no haría nada. La vida no había sido justa.

El tren empezó a avanzar lentamente, había llegado a su destino, era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

Saliendo de la estación de tren, tomó un taxi que lo llevara a su casa, no tardo más de 20 minutos, cuando vio la fachada de aquella descuidada veterinaria, que desde meses atrás no le daban su respectivo mantenimiento.

Entró utilizando una llave extra, por detrás de la veterinaria se encontraba su casa, el ver aquel lugar le revolvió el estómago, a donde quiera que volteara veía a Hiccup. Todo sería extraño a partir de ahora.

Tomó el teléfono así como la agenda donde su mamá tenía anotados todos los números de la familia, contactó su madre para hacerle saber de su llegada.

—Mamá… soy Tannlos…. Estoy en casa.

— _¡Tannlos!_ —gritó Valka sollozante. — _¡Te he tratado de localizar!¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!_

El chico se sintió culpable al escuchar a su madre tan afectada, la había preocupado con su falta de comunicación otra carga además de lo de su hermano, escuchó del otro lado de la línea que su padre pedía rápidamente hablar con él.

— _Tannlos, Alberick y yo iremos por ti… debemos hablar…_

— ¿Alberick vino? —Preguntó desconcertado. —Y ha… ¿hablar de qué?

—Verás… lo que pasó es…

.

.

Corrió a toda prisa por los largos y blancos pasillos del hospital, no le importaba empujar a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente, lo único que quería era llegar a su destino, verlo con sus propios ojos. Detrás de él Stoick y Alberick lo seguían.

Se detuvo al llegar a una habitación con un número asignado en la puerta, con rudeza la abrió, dando un grito ahogado al ver a su madre sentada en una silla, sonriéndole ampliamente, y en la cama viendo hacia la ventana, su hermano ¡Vivo! No lo creía, sin embargo, cuando Valka llamó a este para que lo viera, se dio cuenta que era real, no estaba soñando.

Fue tanto el impacto que casi se desmaya de la impresión, Alberick y Sotick lo sostuvieron evitando que cayera, no podía ni parpadear.

—Fue un milagro. —Exclamó Stoick derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

Valka asintió concordando con él, contagiándose de la emoción de su marido.

—¡Tú!... ¡tú! —Señaló Tannlos despectivamente a quien estaba en la cama y lo veía con una cansada sonrisa.

—Tannlos. —Llamó Valka. —No puede hablar mucho, tampoco escucha muy bien así que hablale…

— ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! —Interrumpió Tannlos con un grito enloquecido.

Dando pisotones se acercó a la cama, tomando a Hiccup por la bata, el castaño vio el dolor y la ira reflejada en sus ojos de su hermano, algo que él había provocado.

— ¡MLADITO IMBECIL! —lo zarandeó con rudeza, reclamando sollozante. — ¡TE VOY A MOLER A PALOS! ¡TE GOLPEARÉ TANTO QUE CAERÁS EN COMA OTRA VEZ!

Alzó su puño dispuesto a golpearlo, mientras que Hiccup ni siquiera intentaba defenderse.

— ¿No van a detenerlo? —Preguntó Alberick asustado.

—No. —respondió Stoick tranquilo. —Lo necesita.

—Lo… lo sie…nto. —Susurró Hiccup con la voz ronca.

Tannlos movió su brazo pero envolverlo en un abrazo, dejando salir todas las emociones a flote, toda la preocupación y el dolor se habían ido, ahora era una felicidad inmensa lo que lo rodeaba y que demostraba de una extraña manera.

— ¡Estúpido imbécil! —Regañó abrazándolo con más fuerza. — ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso? No lo vuelvas hacer idiota o yo mismo te mataré.

Hiccup con las pocas fuerzas que tenía lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en la de su hermano. Había despertado horas atrás, sus padres le habían dicho que prácticamente había durado una hora muerto; y no sólo de eso se había enterado, había caído en coma debido a un accidente que recordaba bien, había perdido una parte de su pierna izquierda, tenía cicatrices por todos lados, la más notoria la de su barbilla y si se tocaba su cabeza podía sentir otra.

Pero nada de eso era comparado con el dolor que le había provocado a su familia, por eso aceptó su nueva condición sin reprochar nada, estaba vivo y era lo que importaba; también por eso aceptaría cualquier reclamo o golpe que Tannlos le quisiera dar. Definitivamente se lo merecía.

Miró a su padre, madre y amigo mientras seguía abrazando a su desconsolado hermano; sonrió al tener cerca a quienes más lo apreciaban, sin embargo, sintió que algo faltaba, alguien hacía falta en aquel cuadro familiar.

La pregunta era ¿quién?

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 **¿Sorprendidos? ¿Se lo esperaban? Algunos creo que sí, aunque como quiera me encantó su reacción en general, el próximo capítulo, creo yo, será el último "Alcanzando el cielo", así se llamará, y probablemente sea algo largo.**

 **Aun no me decido si habrá epilogo.**

 **Por cierto ¿saben cuál ha sido el record de los que vuelven de la muerte? Leí un artículo de un persona de 6 día de muerto, pero quien sabe.**

 **Ahora sí, la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Jessy Brown: Bueno, pues ahí está no murió. Pero adivinarás que olvidó a Astrid y todo lo que pasó con ella. Ahora sólo a esperar que hará a Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo92: Pues adivinaste algo sobrenatural pasó, Hiccup andaba de parranda pero ya llegó a su lugar de origen, aunque podrás ver que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó con Astrid. XD. Saludos.**

 **MAYU: sorry, pero ya pasó la tormenta y la calma medio llegó al menos para uno de los personajes, sólo a esperar que pasará en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: No fue una mentira del todo, y hay probabilidad para la pareja, para saber cómo concluirá, en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel2000:Claro, está sano y salvo y desmemoriado de lo que pasó con Astrid, pero eres de las que quiere también darle una tunda por lo que pasó. Saludos.**

 **Shazam: Muchas gracias por un comentario, es un placer, hacerlos reir y sufrir. Saludos.**

 **Maylu Liya: XDD, no entendí muy bien, pero no soy tan mala como tu y le doy otra oportunidad XD, eso sí, bien desmemoriado XD. Con respecto a Tannlos compréndelo, pobrecitos al menos mandó mensajero. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: XD, recordé a bob esponja con lo del sueter de lágrimas XD, me encantó! Para saber el rendimiento de Astrid en la siguiente competencia tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Hiccup está sano y salvo, que si volverá con Astrid mmmmm tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Alexa HSGS: era para el drama, XD, creo que funcionó. Pero está vivito y coleando. Saludos.**

 **Guest: No lo maté, tranquil todo estará bien. Saludos.**

 **Tris y Ale: No los olvidé, no pusieron su nombre en el comentario, búsquense en Guest. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Te esperabas que esto pasara? Espero que no, ahora supongo que nuevas ideas andan cruzando por tu cabeza, pero bueno, todos están bien, o al menos físicamente hay una que sigue afectada emocionalmente y que tiene una presentación importante. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: tranquila el chico está bien, ahora sólo falta si se reencontrarán o no. Saludos.**

 **Anislabonis: Sorry, pero ahora todo está bien, o al menos la mayoría de los personajes. Saludos.**

 **Sebas GG: XD, si fue algo cruel, pero bueno ya viste que todo fue un sustillo, sustote más bien, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Mad Inspiration: XD, tranquila, ya todo pasó, o al menos más o menos todo, sólo faltan algunas cuantas aclaraciones y ya terminará el sufrimiento de todos. Saludos,**

 **Diane:jajjaja sigo sin superar lo de Si Tannlos llora todas lloramos, pobrecito, tremendo susto que le dieron, pero ahora está bien la única que falta es Astrid, me alegra que se haya captado el mensaje de apreciar lo que tenemos, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **DLY: XD, supongo que ahora crees que puede haber un final diferente al que de seguro se están imaginando. Eso creo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pines: Bueno no te equivocaste del todo en una de tus teorías, Astrid hará su mejor esfuerzo en la competencia, pero por el momento sigue inestable, y sólo le quedan horas para recuperarse, el anime en el que me basé es Ginban Kaleidoscope y un poquito de una de que se llama Kaleido Star, además de la película Just in Heaven y Ice princess. Saludos.**

 **Nube: Me encantan tus reviews y eso que el mugroso FF no los pone todos, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que lee y le gusta mi trabajo. Con respecto a tu pregunta soy de Nuevo Leon, Mexico. Saludos.**

 **Spell: Hola, de nuevo, gracias por seguir todavía el fic, llegaste justo en el momento del casi desenlace, espero te haya gustado, y contestando tu pregunta es sí, sí seguiré escribiendo de ellos. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: jajajaja todo lo que ocasioné… y se rie… XD, la verdad es que sí, pero ya ves que nada malo pasó, sólo una sigue sufriendo, pobre Astrid, pero bueno así es la vida y así tendrá que aprender a vivir, es broma. Saludos.**

 **Guest: XD mmm patatas con nivel de radiación sustancia X, que rico, tengo hambre, digo que miedo XD, no se murió, no te preocupes. Saludos.**

 **Mari Hofferson: Supongo que algunas preguntas ya fueron contestadas, Hiccup se había ido de parranda pero ya volvió XD, Astrid es la que sigue todavía mal, así que a esperar el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Rebeca Estrada: Puedes tener todavía esa seguridad, ;) creeme. Saludos.**

 **Nina: yeiii logré engañarte XD, creo que a todos, con respecto a lo de la diadema tenía la idea de que Hiccup le sugiriera a Astrid comprarse una, pero se me hizo que iba de más la escena, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Meyrinberk: No te equivocaste del todo, Hiccup está bien, Astrid no tanto, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, con respecto a tu película, La historia de Erasé una vez un relato también estaba aquí. Saludos.**

 **Jessy: o no me equivoqué del todo, si era tu review el anterior, y ya no te preocupes Hiccup está vivito y coleando, o más bien cojeando xD, la única que sigue mal es Astrid. Aunque tendrá que armarse de valor para hacer la rutina. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Hola de nuevo, espero te haya ido bien, creeme que este no terminará como guerra de los elementos, ;), o eso creo XD. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, creo que si exageré en algunas cosas, pero el resultado me encantó y más la reacción de todos, es algo malvado. XD. Pero me gustó. Saludos.**

 **Silver:Hola, mucho gusto leerte por aquí, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y ya todo está bien o al menos para alguno de los personajes, sólo faltan las aclaraciones. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, todo fue para el sustillo el Hiccup me ayudó XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Risu chan: Por fin alcanzaste a todos los demás, me pregunto si la idea que tienes concuerda con lo que pasó, con respecto a lo del final alternativo, me gustaría saber primero tu opinión cuando ya terminé el fic ¿te parece? Saludos.**

 **Hei Mao3: XD, alguien también me escribió lo del sueter del lagrimas, creo que me hice en realidad un ropero completo XD. Con lo de Heather y Ruffnut lo vi necesario puesto de que el deporte debe ser algo sano a pesar de las competencias, y siempre se debe respetar al oponente. Alice no creo que haga alguna otra intervención, primeramente tendría que pasar por Ruffnut para después pasar por Astrid. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **A los nuevos seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **24 de enero 2016**


	21. Alcanzando el cielo

**Ya sé, es tarde, pero el domingo aun no se acaba, espero les guste, es el capítulo más largo del fic.**

 **Capítulo 19:**

 **Alcanzando el cielo.**

Después del emotivo encuentro, la familia Haddock y Alberick tuvieron que ir a la sala de espera, pues los médicos se llevaron a Hiccup para hacerle una revisión de rutina que no tardaría mucho.

El menor de los Haddock seguía pasmado, se le hacía imposible creer que todo aquello fuera real y temió que se tratará de un sueño engañoso en el cual despertaría encontrándose con una cruda realidad.

— ¡Ouch! —Se quejó al haber sido fuertemente pellizcado en el brazo.

—Para que te ubiques. —Dijo su padre, aún molesto por no haberse comunicado con ellos.

—Sí, sí… perdón… pero es que se me hace increíble todo esto.

—Para nosotros también fue una gran sorpresa. —comentó Valka.

— ¿Cómo sucedió exactamente? —Preguntó Alberick.

—Por cierto ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Señaló Tannlos.

— ¡Oye! También me da gusto verte. Vine con mi esposa a celebrar las fiestas con mis padres, había venido a visitar a Haddock ayer por la tarde, luego de repente por la mañana me entero que había muerto y resucitado, ¡Tenía que verlo!

— ¡Oh, ya veo!

—Sí, Alberick estaba tratando también de localizarte. —Explicó Valka dándole un coscorrón a su hijo menor. — ¿Ves lo que provocas tú también?

—Ya pedí perdón… pero mejor explíquenos, ¿Qué pasó realmente?

—Lo que pasó es que, ya por la noche tu hermano empezó a tener mucha actividad cerebral, así como el ritmo cardiaco muy alto; los doctores lo notaron extraño, lo estuvieron monitoreando por horas, por eso muy apenas nos preocupamos por el tiempo y no se nos hizo extraño que no nos llamaras, pasando un poco más de las doce fue cuando todo se complicó, tu hermano no estaba respondiendo y trataron de reanimarlo con el desfibrilador, y… ¡murió!

Valka trataba de explicar los hechos de la manera más sencilla, pero ni ella misma daba cavidad en su mente ante aquel milagro, un milagro que definitivamente la hacía feliz.

—Lo declararon muerto. —Siguió contando Stoick. —Está de más decir que no lo asimilábamos, casi nos volvemos locos; después el hospital nos mandó a hacer la fastidiosa papelería correspondiente para poder llevárselo, tardamos algo en eso, no estábamos de humor para llenar formas. Cuando por fin terminamos, fue cuando nos hablaste y te dimos la noticia.

El chico exhaló abrumado al recordar aquella horrible noticia, definitivamente todos la habían pasado mal.

—Luego regresamos a donde aún tenían a tu hermano, nos dijeron que podíamos verlo antes de llevárselo a la morgue. —Recordó Valka sintiendo escalofríos.

—Tu madre enloqueció. —Dijo Stoick. —Prácticamente se echó encima de él, no quería que se lo llevaran.

—Y de repente… —Suspiró la mujer ensimismada. — ¡Abrió los ojos!, era como si su espíritu llegado en el momento justo.

—Ese Haddock, de seguro andaba de parranda. —Comentó Alberick tratando de animar un poco la plática, logrando conseguir risas por parte de sus viejos amigos.

—Sí, ahora nos reímos. —Comentó Stoick. —Pero créanos chicos… fueron los minutos más angustiantes de nuestras vidas.

Abrazó a Valka, ambos estaban exhaustos, pero con su hijo vivo y a salvo ahora sí podrían descansar y vivir como se debía.

—Luego intentamos contactarte Tannlos. —Siguió Valka recordando su otra angustia. —Y sales con que destruiste tu celular… ganas no me faltan también de darte una buena tunda por el susto que me diste.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer. Por cierto. ¿No han tenido problemas con lo monetario? Tengo aun ahorrado algo de dinero.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso. —Exclamó Valka relajada. —Aun contamos con parte de la donación que nos hizo aquella chica.

— ¡Cierto! La persona que les donó el dinero. ¿Ahora me dirán quién fue?

—Sí, ¿quién fue la amable persona que donó el dinero? —Preguntó Alberick interesado.

Valka y Stoick se sonrieron entre sí.

—Supongo que por su cara es alguien que conocemos. —Dijo Tannlos mirándolos sospechosamente.

—De hecho sólo tú la conoces. —indicó Valka.

— ¿Es alguien de aquí de Hosten? —Trató de adivinar.

Valka negó con la cabeza empezando un juego de adivinanzas; Tannlos pidió muchas pistas y en vez de acercarse al gran enigma más se alejaba.

—Me rindo… ¿quién es?

—La patinadora a la que tenías que investigar. —Reveló Valka con una sonrisa. —Astrid Hofferson.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Astrid?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?!—Gritó tan fuerte que empleados del hospital lo silenciaron con advertencia de sacarlo del edificio si seguía con su escándalo.

Después de la vergonzosa llamada de atención, su madre le contó con detalles la historia; el cómo Astrid había acudido a su clínica veterinaria para consultar a su gato, contándole que ella estaba de paso visitando a su padre mientras se recuperaba de una lesión, y que al enterarse del problema con Hiccup le había hecho la donación de buena fe.

— ¡Uy, Astrid Hofferson! —Exclamó Alberick. —Esa chica estuvo increíble en la competencia de antier, quitó a la candidata de Luk Tuk de su puesto.

—Alberick no sabía que veías ese deporte. —comentó burlonamente Stoick.

—A mi esposa le gusta, es fan de Heather Deranged, pero ahora que vio la rutina de Hofferson creo que también ya se hizo fan de ella. Tannlos… entonces ¿la conoces?

— ¡¿Qué si la conozco?! —Exclamó con asombro, no creyendo tal casualidad. —Soy novio de su entrenadora.

Los presentes tuvieron que tapar su boca para ocultar su asombro, porque si gritaban ahora sí los echarían del hospital.

— ¿Novia, tú? —Exclamó Valka con sorpresa, y Tannlos asintió orgulloso.

—Como dije es la entrenadora de Astrid, se llama Storm Mcfly pero le dicen Stormfly y…—detuvo la historia al recordar que no se había comunicado con ella para darle las nuevas.

Buscó en sus bolsillos su teléfono celular para comunicarle de inmediato, olvidando que lo había destrozado, y como buena persona que vivía al ritmo de la tecnología no se había tomado la molestia de aprendérselo. Bufó diciendo algunas maldiciones, reprochándose a sí mismo no haberse tranquilizado. Tampoco tenía el de Eret, estaba incomunicado, pensó en escribir un correo electrónico aunque dudaba que lo vieran; tampoco contaban con redes sociales, Stormfly siendo una figura pública no le gustaba y Eret decía que eran un peligro para su identidad al momento de investigar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó su padre al verlo ensimismado.

—Ella… se supone que la vería hoy, y con todo esto no tuve oportunidad de avisarle, le pedí a Eret que le avisara, pero tengo que decirle a ambos las nuevas, sin embargo…

—No tienes tu celular. —Finalizó Valka entendiendo la problemática.

— ¿Y por qué no hablas al hotel? —Sugirió Alberick como si fuera lo más obvio.

A Tannlos le brillaron los ojos. — ¡Amigo! —Lo tomó por los hombros. —Siempre tienes buenas ideas.

Correría al primer teléfono público que encontrara para comunicarse, luego, recordó algo importante.

—Tampoco tengo el número de los hoteles.

— ¿Qué clase de reportero eres? —se quejó Alberick prestándole el celular para que investigara.

—El único en mi especie. —Respondió empezando a buscar la información en el aparato.

Una vez que investigó los números hizo las llamadas; primero marcó al lujoso hotel donde su querida novia estaba; sin embargo, no hubo respuesta, era como si estuviera desconectado. Intentó después en el motel modesto donde se quedaba con Eret, teniendo el mismo resultado, se le hizo extraño.

Regresó a donde lo esperaban, desanimado por no haber obtenido respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudiste comunicarte? —Preguntó su madre.

—No, es como si no hubiera servicio… o tal vez no los estoy marcando bien.

—O puedes ser por la tormenta. —Comentó Alberick llamando la atención de todos. —Vi en la noticias que azotó una tormenta de nieve, durará poco, pero supongo que dejará estragos por todos lados. —Le echó un vistazo a su reloj eran las 8 de la noche, en Berserker eran las 6 de la tarde. —Tranquilo, aun es temprano allá ¿por qué no marcas más tarde?

—Sí, hijo. Tal vez en unas horas se restablezca el servicio.

Tannlos asintió no muy convencido, su amigo y novia también estarían preocupados y él sin poder comunicarse. En ese momento, Valka dio una gran bostezo que lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, recordó que sus padres llevaban casi un día sin dormir.

—Vayan a casa. Yo cuidaré a Hiccup.

—No, nos quedaremos. —Dijo Valka tratando de no verse agotada. —Tu hermano aun estará en observación hasta que el médico indique que ya se puede ir a casa.

— ¡Por eso! Vamos a turnarnos, ustedes descansen, yo me quedo ahora y ustedes vengan mañana.

Marido y mujer se vieron entre sí, notando en el rostro de ambos el cansancio, las ojeras y también el hambre que apenas empezaron a sentir. Aceptaron la idea de su hijo menor, y después de darle algunas instrucciones, así como darle la ropa que le habían llevado a Hiccup lo dejaron con Alberick.

— ¿Tú no te irás?

— Sí, Haddock no sale y le dije a mi esposa que estaría temprano en casa.

— ¡Uy! eres todo un hombre casado.

—Y próximamente padre para que te dé envidia. —Presumió el chico.

El menor sólo se quedó con la boca abierta, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, recordó aquel chico inteligente pero rezongón del pasado, y ahora era exitoso, todo un hombre de familia. Alberick se despidió dejando a Tannlos sólo en la sala de espera, minutos después de que se fue, un enfermero le indicó que ya Hiccup estaba de regreso en su habitación.

Ahora más tranquilo, entró a la habitación con cuidado, pensando que Hiccup estaría descansando, pero no fue así, lo encontró viendo atentamente en la ventana de la cual ya no era visible casi nada más que algunas luces de tungsteno que alumbraban la calle.

—Hiccup. —El aludido volteó brindándole una cálida sonrisa que fue correspondida. — ¿Ya puedes escuchar bien?

El castaño movió su mano de un lado a otro indicándole con eso que más o menos. Tannlos tomó la única silla de la cómoda habitación de hospital la cual hasta una televisión tenía. Se sentó apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en el respaldo, viendo que había una chaqueta negra en el respaldo, se la había visto a Alberick, la había olvidado.

Dejando eso de lado se enfocó en su hermano que aún le sonreía ampliamente, no pudo evitar contagiarse y emocionarse al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte!

Tanta era su emoción que se levantó de la silla, queriendo moverse de un lado a otro, Hiccup sólo lo veía con curiosidad, feliz de verlo relajado y contento. Vio que caminó hacía donde habían dejado una maleta que contenía algo de ropa para él, mientras empezaba a contarle cosas que habían pasado desde su accidente.

Tannlos dejó la maleta sobre la cama, empezando a sacar las cosas porque sí: una camisa de manga larga, una sudadera con una gorra negra y pantalones azules oscuros que tendrían que ajustar a su nueva condición, así como ropa interior.

— ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Prestó especial atención a lo que su hermano había sacado de la maleta, su peluche de nadder mortífero, un juguete que tenía desde bebé.

—Mamá debió guardarlo. —Dijo Tannlos pasándoselo. —Estaba en la cabecera de la otra habitación en donde te tenían.

Hiccup lo tomó viéndolo con nostalgia, acariciando delicadamente los viejos hilos que unían la tela del juguete. " _Nadder Mortífero, nadder mortífero_ " empezó a pensar una y otra vez, no supo porque le causó nostalgia una criatura de la que había leído en un libro.

 _"Me llaman la nadder mortífero del hielo"_

La voz de una mujer en su cabeza lo hizo soltar el juguete; llevó sus manos a sus sienes sin entender que había sido aquello.

—Hey, hey… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Tannlos preocupado.

Hiccup asintió, retiró las manos de su cabeza e inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

—Por cierto, veo que te cortaron más o menos el cabello. —Comentó el menor llevando su mano a un mechón de pelo. —Aunque se ve algo largo todavía,… en especial tu flequillo…—Se lo revolvió para molestarlo. —Está tan largo como cuando eras un puberto.

Hiccup infló sus mejillas con molestia, se acomodó el flequillo viendo que sí era más largo que el resto de su cabello, su madre no se lo había cortado todo.

 _"Tiene unos ojos impresionante y el cabello más lindo que haya visto"_

De nuevo aquella voz en su cabeza; trató de no alterarse para no preocupar a su hermano, pero empezaba a asustarse. Pensó que tal vez eran los medicamentos los que lo estaban haciendo alucinar, incluso culpó el golpe en la cabeza. Por suerte Tannlos pareció no notarlo, pues seguía hablando mientras seguía sacando más cosas de la maleta.

— ¡Oh, mira! —sacó una cajita de plástico transparente. —Son tus telescopios.

Hiccup hizo otro berrinche y pidió que se los diera, vio atentamente aquellas gafas que sólo necesitaba para leer pero que por mera costumbre usaba siempre, y que seguiría usando.

—Hiccup está volviendo. —Dijo Tannlos viéndolo con admiración una vez que se colocó los lentes. —Incompleto, pero aquí…

Otro berrinche por parte de Hiccup se hizo notar.

— ¡Ay! Pero en serio… me alegra que estés vivo. —Dijo emocionado. —Y lo primero que haré será…—Hizo una pausa para crear una de sus típicas intrigas. Cuando Hiccup movió las manos indicándole que siguiera con lo que quisiera decir. —Te presentaré a mi novia.

El castaño abrió la boca con incredulidad, viendo como su hermano hacía una "V" de la victoria con sus manos.

—Así es hermano. Tu pequeño y galante hermanito tiene una novia… se llama Storm McFly, es una ex patinadora sobre hielo y…—Chocó sus puños. — ¡Es cierto! ¿Sabías que su alumna te hizo una generosa donación para que te mantuvieran en el hospital? Algo con lo que nos seguimos apoyando. ¿Mamá y papá te contaron algo?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza, en realidad no entendía nada de lo que hablaba, sin embargo el nombre de la chica que promulgó como su novia se le hizo conocido, aunque pensó que probablemente era porque era una figura pública.

—Bueno ella es…—Se empezó a esculcar los bolsillos, olvidando que ya no tenía su celular. — ¡Demonios! Bueno quizás en la tele pasen alguna noticia.

El menor tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor, buscando el canal donde estaban pasando las noticias, eran más de la nueve de la noche y la sección deportiva era la última.

—También te caerá bien. —Seguía hablando cambiando de canal en canal. —Debemos agradecerle por lo que hizo, así que debes apoyarla, es una excelente patinadora y ¿cómo la ves? Nuestros papás no me quisieron decir nada porque supuestamente luego la interrumpiría en su entrenamiento ¡claro que sí! ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Fue bastante generosa y…

El castaño rodó los ojos, sabía que su hermano estaba entusiasmado, pero estaba hablando de más, casi le contaba toda la historia de aquella chica y olvidó decirle lo más importante: Su nombre. De tanto que hablaba no se dio cuenta que ya le había dado la vuelta a todos los canales como tres veces.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Ahí está! —Se detuvo en un canal, donde precisamente estaban pasando las noticias de las competencias de ski que se habían llevado a cabo el día de noche buena. — ¡Lástima que no ganaron!

Hiccup trató de hablar, sin embargo aún sentía la garganta lastimada, así que se movió para llamar la atención de Tannlos; cuando este le prestó atención, le indicó con sus manos que tenía que ver el ski con lo otro.

— ¡Ahhh cierto!, a ver si ahorita la pasan, ojalá también pasen a Storm para que la veas…

El mayor hizo un ademán de no entender nada, ni a quién se refería.

— ¡A tu donadora! —Respondió Tannlos como si fuera lo más obvio. — ¡Astrid Hofferson!

Aquel nombre… Hiccup abrió los ojos de par en par, sintió un retumbar en su corazón tan fuerte que le dolió; se intranquilizó de repente, con una extraña sensación que lo rodeaba de cabeza a pie.

— ¡Ah mira, mira!… —Señaló Tannlos para que prestara atención al televisor. —Si van a pasar noticias de patinaje artístico.

Aun con el corazón acelerado, el castaño prestó atención al aparato, en estas estaban anunciando una competencia del programa largo o "libre", como otros le decía; mostrando a las favoritas para las medallas, primero una chica de cabello negro que aparentemente era la favorita del público, después a una chica rubia de cabello largo que parecía disfrutar su danza sobre el hielo y se veía experimentada en aquellas competencias, para pasar al final con la candidata de Berk y aparentemente nueva sensación, o una gran sorpresa para otros, una chica de cabello rubio que deslumbraba a simple vista con sus movimientos.

— ¡Es ella, es ella! —Señaló efusivo Tannlos. — ¡Es Astrid!

No había podido despegar su vista del televisor, las gafas ayudaron para un mejor enfoque; el corazón de Hiccup seguía latiendo con rapidez conforme veía más a aquella chica, no lo entendía, raramente se le hacía conocida.

—Astrid Hofferson, la nadder mortífera del hielo. —Presentó Tannlos.

En ese momento Hiccup bajó su mirada para ver aquel peluche en forma de nadder mortífero, lo tomó en su mano mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez _"Astrid Hofferson, la nadder mortífera del hielo"_

 _"La nadder mortífera… la nadder… la nadder… la nadder…"_

—A…As…Astrid…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al momento que pudo susurrar aquel nombre, soltó el peluche entrando en un estado de pánico, pues de repente miles de imágenes empezaron a aparecer frente a sus ojos; con sus manos sobre su cabeza trataba inultamente de detenerlas, sin encontrar explicación alguna a lo que estaba experimentado.

— ¡¿Qué tienes?! —Preguntó Tannlos preocupado al ver el cambio repentino de Hiccup.

Pero no lo escuchó, Hiccup seguía viendo imágenes, una tras otra, y en todas salía aquella chica…

 _"¿Señor fantasma, sigue aquí?"_

 _"¿Tienes garrapatas fantasmas o qué?"_

 _"¡Hiccup, cállate!"_

 _"¡Me fascina esa canción!"_

 _"Quisiera poder tomar tu mano para agradecerte"_

 _"No estás solo. Me tienes a mí, y yo te tengo a ti"_

 _"¡Te amo! ¿No sientes lo mismo por mí?"_

 _"Nunca me dejes, por favor."_

¡Lo recordaba!

Todo lo estaba recordando, no había estado realmente dormido durante su convalecencia, había estado con ella ¡con Astrid! De repente, todas aquellas imágenes se envolvieron en una sola, para mostrar un último recuerdo, que a pesar de los años recordaba con claridad. Un escenario lluvioso donde él se encontraba refugiado en un juego para niños y a unos metros de él una niña rubia.

 _"¡Es más! ¡Seré tu novia, me casaré contigo!"_

— ¡E-eras tú! —Susurró comprendiendo ya todo.

La lluvia de recuerdos se detuvo en cuanto comprendió el por qué había estado con ella desde un inicio.

— ¡Hiccup!, ¡Hiccup! —Lo zarandeó Tannlos preocupado al verlo ensimismado.

El mayor se tranquilizó, vio a su preocupado hermano y le sonrió ampliamente, ahora se sentía más dichoso, estaba vivo, tenía una oportunidad con la mujer que amaba, solamente debía encontrarla de nuevo para decirle todo lo que sentía, tocarla y…

Se detuvo por unos segundos, se vio a sí mismo y luego al confundido Tannlos, su lady estaba en Berserk, y pensaba que estaba muerto. Tenía que ir con ella, pues además de eso tenía una competencia importante al día siguiente, que bien sabía que no dejaría, pues era el sueño de ambos.

Sin importarle nada se quitó la cobija que lo abrigaba para levantarse de la cama.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? —Exclamó Tannlos evitando que se levantara.

—Te-tengo…que ir-me—contestó tratando de hablar lo más fuerte que podía

— ¡¿Estás loco?! Aun no te dan de alta.

—Pe-pe-ro ten-go ¡qué!

— ¡No! —Gritó volviéndolo a acostar, empezando una pelea por tratar de calmarlo. — ¡¿Qué es más importante que recuperarte?!

—Ten-go que ir… ¡con ella! —Balbuceó señalando al televisor.

Tannlos no comprendió puesto que en el aparto habían terminado las noticias y ahora estaba comenzando otro programa.

— ¿Con quién?

—Con… ¡Astrid!

El menor no entendió a qué se refería y aplicando más fuerza lo acostó en la cama y lo abrigó de nueva cuenta.

—Si quieres agradecerle luego te la puedo presentar, pero ahora ¡no!. —regañó.

— ¡No, no! No… com-pren-des. —Replicó Hiccup moviendo su cabeza con frenesí.

— ¡Eh, picaron! ¿te gustó? O ¿qué? —Preguntó queriendo bromear para tranquilizarlo. —Pero debo decirte que es menor de edad y tiene un carácter…

— ¡Lo sé! Yo…—el castaño tragó saliva tratando de hablar con más fluidez. —Yo… estu-ve… to-do… esté tiem-po con ¡ella!

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

—To-do el tiem-po … mi espíritu…—Empezó a toser ahogándose con las palabras, la comezón que tenía en la garganta lo empezó a hacer lagrimear.

— ¡Tranquilo hombre! —Lo palmeó en la espalda, pasándole un poco de agua.

Con la garganta hidrata la tos de calmó, esperaba que eso le permitiera hablar un poco mejor y más fuerte.

—Mi espíritu… yo estuve con ella. —Explicó agotado aun con la voz ronca. —Por eso tengo que ir.

—No entiendo nada. —Dijo Tannlos rascándose la barbilla. —¿Cómo que estuviste con ella? ¿La conocías?

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó. —Desde… niños… pero desde que caí en coma… estuve con ella… es decir, mi espíritu…

—No te creo. —se burló el menor, pensando que su hermano estaba delirando. —Haber… si es cierto dime algo… ¿qué cosas hiciste con ella?

Hiccup bufó, pero tenía que hacer comprender a su hermano y si lo que quería era pruebas, se las daría.

—Tú… estabas ahí…

—Eso te lo dije, te dije que salgo con su entrenadora…

—No, no… cállate y escucha. Tú… estabas ahí, la… defendiste de los reporteros.

El chico tragó saliva con nerviosismo, aquel dato aún no se lo había contado, pero aun así dejó que siguiera pensando que sólo había adivinado.

— ¡Eret!... es tu jefe.

—Mamá te dijo algo ¿verdad? —Preguntó sintiendo miedo.

— ¡No! Yo sé… yo sé…—Se empezó a abrumar que no se le ocurría que otra cosa decir para que le creyera.

—Creo que mejor iré a pedir que te den algún calmante. —Dijo Tannlos caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡No, por favor! —Rogó. — ¡Créeme!

—¡ay, Hiccup! —Empezó a sudar en frio.

—Yo sé… —Balbuceó el aludido recordando algo que esperaba que lo hiciera abrir los ojos. —Sé del embarazo y aborto de Stormfly. —Dijo de corrido.

Una gran revelación. Prestó atención a su hermano que quedó boquiabierto, pues además de él, de Astrid y la familia Ingerman sabían de lo de Stormfly, de ahí en más ¡nadie! lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo supiste eso? —Preguntó con incredulidad.

—Astrid… ella me lo contó. —Confesó Hiccup apenado.

—No, no, no… ¡esto no puede ser!

Ahora Tannlos era el que estaba poniendo histérico, se le hacía increíble todo aquello, de repente recordó algo importante. Las fotos de Astrid, aquella luz que siempre destellaba. ¿Acaso ese era su hermano? También la conversación que sostuvo con Stormfly acerca de un supuesto fantasma con el que Astrid jugaba.

— ¡¿Eras tú el señor fantasma?! —Gritó espantado.

Hiccup sólo asintió con la cabeza, por fin su hermano lo había entendido, aunque el momento de revelación duró poco puesto que Tannlos lo volvió a tomar de la bata empezándolo a estrujar.

—Sí estabas con ella… ¿por qué nunca dijeron nada?

—No lo recordaba… nada de mi vida. —Explicó Hiccup quitándoselo de encima. —Lo había olvidado todo, incluso… pensé que estaba muerto, y… a pesar de que Astrid quería investigar sobre mi… ¡me negué! Pero luego te cuento… ¡¿Me ayudarás?! Tengo que verla…

— ¡Que Thor me parta con un rayo! ¡Vámonos! Te diría que le hablaras por teléfono, pero no conectan las llamadas.

—No quiero llamarla, quiero verla. —Pidió Hiccup desenredándose de las sabanas.

Tannlos rápidamente lo ayudó a reincorporarse para ayudarle a cambiarse con la muda de ropa que le habían llevado; planeando la manera de cómo sacarlo del hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta, explicándole que había una mínima probabilidad de encontrar un vuelo a Berserk debido a la gran demanda por las olimpiadas. Además de cerciorarse que los dos completaran con el dinero.

—Allá hace mucho frio, toma la chaqueta de Alberick. —Dijo Tannlos pasándole la prenda de su amigo.

Al final no había plan de escape, sólo escaparse sigilosamente; debido a la nueva condición de Hiccup Tannlos tendría que hacerle de su soporte, además de unas muletas que habían llevado cuando le hicieron los estudios, y que pedirían " _prestadas_ " por el momento.

— ¿Listo? —Preguntó Tannlos ya con Hiccup recargado sobre uno de sus hombros y en el otro cargando la maleta.

Hiccup asintió decidido, aferrándose a su hermano y tratando que la fortaleza en su única pierna no se desvaneciera. Se ajustó los lentes como solía hacerlo y se puso la gorra de la chaqueta que le habían llevado.

—Bien, vamos.

Caminaron hacia a la puerta, de repente, la manija se empezó a mover, alguien estaba del otro lado; Hiccup y Tannlos quedaron estáticos, ¡los descubrirían!; sin embargo, el que entró por la puerta fue Alberick para su suerte y sorpresa.

—Olvidé mi chaqueta y…—el muchacho se silenció al ver a ambos hermanos, estáticos frente a él, le sorprendió ver que Hiccup parecía estar listo para irse. — ¿Ya te dieron de alta? ¿Por qué traes mi chaqueta puesta?

— ¡Alberick! Mi buen amigo. —Exclamó Tannlos con sarcasmo. —Viniste en buen momento. —susurró.

— ¿Para qué?

—Pues verás… nos largarnos… tenemos que ir a Berserk, larga historia, no hagas preguntas y ayúdame con la maleta. —Explicó aventándole el objeto.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿No te han dado de alta Haddock? —preguntó viendo a su amigo.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza y le rogó con los ojos que los ayudará.

— ¡No, no lo haré! Debe descansar.

Tannlos dejó a Hiccup apoyarse en la cama, para tratar de convencer a su amigo, al quien se le acercó tomándolo dramáticamente por los hombros.

—Alberick. —Dijo con seriedad. —Hay momentos en la vida en que todo hombre debe…

—Ve al grano.

— ¡Ayúdanos! —Rogó como crio.

— ¡Arggg! Está bien. —No se pudo negar al ver al par de ojos verdes que lo veían con esperanza. —Los llevaré…

Con la ayuda extra, lograron salir del hospital sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Alberick había llegado en el justo momento, pues los Haddock aprovecharon que tenía auto para que los llevara primero a su hogar, donde sacaron la documentación necesaria para salir de Berk, y después lo obligaron a que los llevara al aeropuerto. Para su suerte, Valka y Stoick estaban tan agotados que no se habían dado cuenta que habían entado y salido de la casa.

—Me dijeron que hay un vuelo con escalas a las 7 de la mañana. —Dijo Tannlos una vez que colgó el teléfono que le había quitado a Alberick para reservar vuelos. —Me dijeron que llegaríamos en 7 horas aproximadamente.

— ¡No! —Replicó Hiccup. —La competencia empieza a las 10 de la mañana.

— ¡Ay, no lo había considerado! —Dijo Tannlos preocupado. —Pero es el único.

—Recuerden que en Berserk tienen una diferencia de horario de dos horas. —Comentó Alberick sin entender nada.

—Cierto.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a hacer cuentas mentales, si eran 7 horas, llegarían a las 14 horas de Berk, las 12 del medio día de Berserk.

—Aun así, no lo lograremos. — expresó el menor con lamentación.

—Astrid… será la última en pasar. —Recordó Hiccup.

— ¡Cierto!

— ¡Un momento! ¿Todo esto por una chica? ¿La que donó el dinero?

—Es una larga historia, sigue conduciendo. —Ordenó Tannlos.

Alberick se sentía manipulado por ambos hermanos, preguntándose porque siempre se dejaba envolver en sus locuras.

—Amigo, hay otra misión en la que nos debes de ayudar. —Aquel tono de seriedad que uso Tannlos no le gustó para nada a Alberick. — ¿Tienes tarjeta de crédito?...

.

.

.

Lo habían usado de su chofer, luego le extorsionaron su tarjeta de crédito con promesa de pago, definitivamente para Alberick, los hermanos Haddock habían vuelto a ser quienes eran. A pesar de que los consideraba locos, eran sus mejores amigos y después de que Hiccup le contó su extraña historia con la patinadora, más loco lo consideró.

—Alberick…. ¿me puedo llevar tu chaqueta? —Preguntó Hiccup antes de ingresar al área de pasajeros.

— ¡Llévatela! —Respondió con fastidio. —Mi esposa me matará.

—Pero cuando conozca a Astrid se le pasará. —Se burló Tannlos.

— ¡Muchas gracias Alberick! —Dijo Hiccup brindándole una sonrisa.

—Somos amigos ¿no? —Exhaló. — ¡Ve por ella! —Animó levantando su pulgar.

.

.

.

.

 **Berserk. 26 de Diciembre 2015, 9:00 a.m.**

El plan inicial era haberse levantando a las 7 de la mañana, sin embargo, Astrid prefirió quedarse en cama, a pesar de que no volvió a dormir, se quedó acostada. Había dejado de llorar desde horas atrás, ahora sólo meditaba en lo que le esperaba en unas horas.

Había decidido seguir en la competencia por Hiccup, aunque tan sólo con pensar su nombre hacía que sintiera un vacío en el corazón.

¡No! No debía pensar así, se reincorporó en la cama; se talló los ojos sintiéndolos irritados.

—Astrid… ¿estás lista para…

Stormfly había entrado en la habitación esperando encontrar a su alumna lista para ir con el estilista, pero en lugar de eso la vio aun en cama con su rostro más que deplorable. Se abstuvo de preguntar si estaba bien cuando la misma Astrid le respondió con un " _estoy bien_ " y se metió en la ducha para asearse.

Respetando aquel silencio que la patinadora optó por tomar, ningún miembro de la familia hizo preguntas, pues Astrid le había confirmado nuevamente que " _estaba bien_ " y que necesitaba pensar sólo en la competencia.

Debido a la tardanza, sólo comió una fruta que muy apenas pudo tragar y se fue con el estilista para tratar de evitar alguna pregunta incomoda, pues si alguien de su familia trataba de indagar en su actual situación creía que no lo soportaría al recordar nuevamente a su amado fantasma.

Una vez con el estilista, para este no pasó desapercibido la actitud de la patinadora, fue extraño para todos ver a Yuyan en silencio mientras trataba de peinar a Astrid lo más rápido que pudiera.

—Péiname como en el otro día. —Pidió Astrid cabizbaja.

—Pero… tu cabello, creo…

—Quiero que me hagas aquella trenza. —Volvió a pedir la patinadora con melancolía. —Por favor.

Con la aprobación de Stormfly, quien la vigilaba de cerca, Yuyan procedió a hacerle la trenza superior que le había hecho en navidad, además de la del resto del cabello, con la única diferencia que la hizo hacia atrás, para que al momento de que patinara no hubiera tanto inconveniente con el cabello en su cara.

Luego procedió a maquillarla, notando la falta de brillo en los ojos de Astrid, así como sus marcadas ojeras a las que tuvo que ponerles una comprensa fría para que se desinflamaran un poco. No le puso tanto maquillaje, la dejó tan natural para que se sintiera cómoda consigo misma.

Después llegó la hora de ponerse el traje, el cual era un minivestido color azul oscuro que se abría en la parte del pecho como si fueran las alas de un dragón resurgiendo de entre las llamas, la pequeña falda tenía una movilidad que le permitiera al espectador apreciar la velocidad de sus piruetas, si es que lograba hacerlas.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Stormfly con precaución. —Empezaron hacen 40 minutos.

Astrid sólo asintió tratando de sonreír, más firme que nunca, aunque no lo pareciera.

.

.

.

 **Centro de Berk. 9:00 de la mañana.**

De nueva cuenta, Camicazi y Berta habían invitado a todos a ver la competencia; los únicos presentes fueron unos amigos de Snotlout del equipo de hockey, y uno que otro invitado de su madre.

La competencia había empezado hace una hora, y por el momento la que había destacado era Ruffnut Thorston, aunque no fue gran sorpresa. La patinadora de Mema se había colocado en primer lugar con 131.28 puntos que sumando con el corto dio un total de 202.64 puntos.

Cuando Ruffnut, terminó con su rutina rompió en llanto, pues después de meses de entrenamiento aquellos números eran el resultado de su esfuerzo.

— ¿Cuándo saldrá Astrid? —Preguntó Snotlout, mientras le untaba un poco de aderezo a un trozo de zanahoria.

—Será la última en salir. —Respondió Berta.

—Sí, Ruffnut fue buena, pero definitivamente Astrid le ganará. —aseguró Camicazi por confianza.

—Por cierto… ¿dónde están los otros dos?

— ¿Nero y Lya? Ellos regresaron a Stavanger… pero de seguro también están viendo la competencia.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Me da más zanahoria? —Pidió con una sonrisita a la patinadora.

— ¡Ay, recuérdame que sea la última vez que te invito a ti y a los demás a ver las competencias! —Respondió la anfitriona con fastidio.

— ¡Gracias, preciosa! —Se burló Jorgenson.

.

.

.

 **Stavanger, 9:00 a.m**

Todo el elenco del Circus Stellarum, hasta el mismísimo dueño, veían expectantes a la gran pantalla donde estaban proyectando las olimpiadas. Nero y Lya eran los más entusiasmados, ya querían ver el resultado del entrenamiento en pantalla grande; al igual que Camicazi, habían evaluado el desempeño de Thorston, asegurando del mismo modo que la rutina de Astrid le ganaría.

.

.

.

 **Hosten área 3, 9:00 a.m.**

El ruido molesto del teléfono despertó al matrimonio Haddock. Valka, quien despertó de un brinco, se levantó a contestar el aparato. Pronto el sueño que tenía se le esfumó al saber las nuevas: Hiccup y Tannlos se habían fugado del hospital.

Presurosa, levantó a Stoick para darle la noticia.

— ¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!

—Como lo escuchas, esos dos se fueron.

— ¿Pero, a dónde?

Valka negó con la cabeza sin saber qué cosa era la que pasaba por la cabeza de sus dos locos hijos; en ese momento escucharon el timbre de la puerta, Valka pensando que eran sus hijos corrió para abrirles y regañarlos, pero a quien se encontraron fue a un nervioso Alberick, a quien los hermanos Haddock, como ultima encomienda, le pidieron que les explicara lo sucedido.

— ¡BERSERK! —gritaron los progenitores de ambos.

—Sí, me dijeron que les dijera que cuando los viera yo…

— ¡Ya dilo niño! —regañó Stoick.

— ¡ME DIJERON QUE SÓLO PRENDAN LA TELEVISIÓN Y APOYEN A ASTRID HOFFERSON! —Exclamó en un gran grito.

Valka y Stoick se miraron entre sí, y rápidamente encendieron el televisor en el canal donde se estaban llevando a cabo la competencia de patinaje.

— ¡Ah, también me dijeron que pagaran las cuentas del hospital! —Terminó Alberick con una risita nerviosa.

Stoick y Valka exhalaron exhaustos, sus hijos no cambiaban en absoluto.

.

.

.

Todo Berk en general estaba atento a la competencia de patinaje artística sobre hielo gracias a los grandes televisores comerciales que estaban en los edificios más importantes; los berkianos deseaban ver a la polémica patinadora que tuvo una infancia difícil, que después gracias a su talento sobresalió haciéndola una persona arrogante y presumida, pero que en los últimos meses había demostrado un valor, determinación y humildad dignas de hacerla una representante olímpica.

Entre sus seguidores fieles se encontraba el orfanato de Himmelen, donde Aline y todos los niños estaban expectantes de la presentación de la patinadora; gracias a su contribución en la obra habían podido darle mantenimiento a sus instalaciones para poder recibir más niños.

También había personas que no les agradaba en los más mínimo la elegida; Alvin, Mildew, Kayla y Hendrick, los cuatro reporteros desempleados veían sentados en la mesa de un bar de mala muerte la competencia de la patinadora, todos deseando que se cayera, sólo así podrían desprestigiarla como ellos creían que se merecía.

También entre la pocilga de su nuevo hogar, un quebrado Drago veía la televisión con ira, esperaba al igual que los reporteros que le fuera mal para poder mofarse de ella.

Tom y Mary también eran uno de los espectadores, le desearon todo el mal que podían, pues seguían con la absurda idea de que aquella chica había arruinado sus planes.

.

.

En un poblado, lejos de la capital de Berk, una mesera humilde veía con afán la televisión, tomándose un tiempo entre cada cambio de patinadora para ver a aquella a la que había abandonado años atrás en una pista de hielo.

— ¡Vamos Erin, el café no se sirve sólo! —Ordenó el cocinero.

— ¡Un momento, quiero saber si ya saldrá! —Dijo la mujer sin dejar de ver el televisor.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó el hombre viendo hacia aquello que tenía tan entretenida a la veterana mesera.

—Mi hija. —Suspiró. —Astrid Hofferson.

El cocinero dio una fuerte carcajada no creyendo lo que le decía, pues a aquella mujer la conocía desde hace años que había llegado desempleada, huyendo de una mala y conflictiva relación.

—Claro, y yo soy su abuelo.

Erin trató de hacer caso omiso a las burlas de su compañero, pero no podía reclamar nada, durante años la había estado negando, nunca se había preocupado por ella, prácticamente había recordado que tenía una hija cuando esta empezó a ganar popularidad y ella terminaba con su segundo matrimonio. Para cuando se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido ya era demasiado tarde, tanto su hija como su ex esposo, cada quien había hecho su vida sin ella.

.

.

.

 **Berserk.**

Con la bendición de los dioses, Hiccup y Tannlos había logrado llegar con media hora de ventaja; sin embargo aquella suerte se había esfumado cuando el transporte que habían pedido para llegar a la ciudad quedó varado en el tráfico causado por la nieve del día anterior.

— ¿No puede ir más rápido? —Exigió el reportero al chofer.

El hombre sin entender su idioma, pero entendiendo la mímica molesta de su pasajero le indicó que no se podrían mover hasta que la máquina de nieve limpiara el camino de obstáculos.

— ¿Cómo irá… la competencia? —Preguntó Hiccup agotado por el viaje. El vértigo y el miedo de haber subido a aviones lo habían dejado exhausto, además del dolor que sentía en su pierna y lo que quedaba en la otra.

—Ni idea, y ahora que estamos incomunicados. —Se quejó reprochándose una vez más haber destrozado su teléfono y arrepentido por no habérselo quitado a Alberick.

Hiccup miró el reloj del estéreo del conductor, viendo que eran las 12:10, Astrid podría salir en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

La competencia seguía; a pesar de los esfuerzos de las patinadoras para superar a Ruffnut, ninguna había podido, incluyendo a Alice quien quedó en tercer lugar, y el segundo lugar era ocupado por otra patinadora Berserker.

Eret en todo momento no había perdido detalle de los acontecimientos, aunque resintió la carga de trabajo, más al tener que cargar la cámara que se supone que su asistente debía portar, pero ahora estaba solo y debía estar atento de todos los pormenores.

.

.

.

Faltaba sólo tres participantes para que terminara, Heather a lo lejos esperaba su turno, buscando disimuladamente a Astrid con la mirada, quien en un punto de la competencia se había perdido entre la gente, a la única que divisaba era a su entrenadora quien no había dejado su pose recta y de brazos cruzados desde que había llegado. Por el otro extremo miró a Ruffnut, quien al notar su mirada le hizo una pregunta que ella también se hacía _¿dónde está?_ Ya no pudo responder, pues la vocera anuncio su entrada.

Con la cabeza en alto se preparó para entrar no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de ánimo de su querido entrenador y el " _destrózalas"_ de su hermano.

Para Stormfly escuchar cómo la gente aclamaba a Deranged hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, a pesar de que ella no era que la iba a participar, sentía los nervios como si de una competidora más se tratara; estaba preocupada, tanto por la rutina de la rival de todos, así como por Astrid que desde minutos atrás había avisado que iría al baño y ya no había vuelto.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Gobber llegando con Fishlegs, Luggy y Axel.

—Eh… ella fue al baño.

—Yo acabo de ir, y no estaba ahí. —Dijo Luggy desconcertando a todos.

La entrenadora se quedó sin palabras, la actitud de Astrid la estaba empezando a exasperar, pues nunca se había comportado así, nunca le había mentido tampoco.

—Iré a buscarla. —Avisó Fishlegs de inmediato.

—No creo que sea necesario. —Habló Axel de la nada, el hombre apuntó hacia un extremo apartado de la gente, ahí se encontraba Astrid viendo fijamente a Heather quien empezaría su rutina.

Stormfly acudiría a su lado, cuando la música de la rutina empezó a sonar, Heather había comenzado con su danza, y tanto ella como los espectadores no se querían perder nada de lo que aquella chica tuviera preparado.

Como siempre, Heather empezó a deslizarse con su característica elegancia, dando certeros y estéticos pasos sobre el hielo, cuando comenzó con los saltos fueron tan perfectos a los ojos de los espectadores, aunque para un juez siempre encontraba uno que otro detalle con el que le costaría ya fueran decimas de puntos o un punto completo, aun así la berserker no perdía su estilo y seguía destacando entre las demás por mucho.

La patinadora terminó su rutina con la cabeza en alto, sonriendo ampliamente cuando escuchó las alabanzas del público que empezaron a arrojarle sus presentes en grandes cantidades, aceptó de cerca el ramo de rosas que un espectador le obsequió, empezando a llorar de la felicidad pues de nuevo había cumplido su meta de haber llegado hasta las olimpiadas.

Dagur en cuanto llegó Heather con ellos, la abrazó con fuerza sobrehumana, diciéndole muy a su estilo que habían vencido de nuevo " _juntos_ "; después fue hacia donde estaba Spinel esperándola también con los brazos abiertos, este la abrazó con precaución para no levantar sospechas, aunque la patinadora discretamente le susurró que ya no quería que se ocultaran, y delante de todos los que la observaban le robó un beso. Si algo había aprendido de su rival era que debía disfrutar a su ser querido lo más que pudiera pues nadie tenía la vida asegurada, y no quería arrepentirse de nada.

Su hermano empezó a armar un escándalo, mientras que ella sonrientemente caminaba de la mano de su novio a ver los marcadores, ya después se las arreglaría con Dagur, lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era Spinel y los resultados.

Calificaron su rutina con 144.19 puntos, el mayor puntaje del día que sumado con el programa corto obtuvo un total de 222.19, colocándose en primer lugar. Otro triunfo para ella.

.

.

El equipo de Astrid había quedado en shock ante semejante interpretación y más aún cuando vieron los resultados, vencerla sería difícil, aunque confiaban que la rutina que Astrid había ensayado con tanto esmero iba a sobresalir sobre la de Deranged, aunque aquello también dependía de la ahora melancólica patinadora.

La vocera anunció el turno de Hofferson para entrar, esta lentamente se acercó a donde su entrenadora y los demás esperaban, no tenía ninguna expresión el rostro, era como si caminara dormida.

— ¡¿Qué tiene?! ¿Por qué está así? —Preguntó Gobber al borde un colapso nervioso.

—Es lo que quiero saber. —Respondió Stormfly pidiendo un poco de tiempo para hablar en privado con Astrid.

Los demás se alejaron, dándole oportunidad a aquellas dos de hablar, en cuanto Astrid llegó con Stormfly, sin decir nada se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó, queriendo meterse a la pista.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Qué tienes?

—Ahora no Storm, debo entrar. —Dijo dándole la espalda.

—Astrid, he…—respiró tratando de controlarse. —He tratado de ser comprensiva, pero la verdad es que no puedo si no sé por qué debo serlo, quiero decir….¡ahhh! todos tenemos problemas, ¡créeme! Tengo los nervios de punta y no sólo por la competencia… pero ahora lo que quiero saber es ¿qué te pasa a ti?

—Se fue…—Respondió sin más.

— ¡¿Quién?! —Preguntó Stormfly al punto de perder los estribos pues pensó en cierto amigo imaginario, y al ver que Astrid no le respondió más se desesperó. — ¡sí sigues jugando con lo del fantasma… quiero decir que…

— ¡SE LLAMA HICCUP! —Gritó la patinadora con furia.

— ¿Hicc-up? —repitió Stormfly atónita.

— ¡Así es! —Respondió con la voz quebrada. — ¡Ese era el nombre del Sr Fantasma! ¡Hiccup Haddock!

En ese momento, la vocera nuevamente pidió la presencia de Astrid y esta se adentró a la pista dejando a Stormfly boquiabierta.

Ese nombre le había resultado familiar, era el mismo nombre del hermano de su novio, no podía ser tanta coincidencia ¿o sí? acordarse de Tannlos y su familia, la hizo rememorar aquellas fotografías que el reportero le había tomado a Astrid, donde era visible una extraña luz. Recordó que Tannlos le había preguntado sobre una probabilidad de que fuera un fantasma. No lo creía, aunque después pensó en otra cosa, si el Sr. Fantasma era el hermano de su novio entonces ese chico estaba…

— ¡¿Qué te dijo?!

Salió de sus pensamientos al momento que Gobber llegó pidiendo explicaciones, Stormfly aún estaba en shock, después de haber atado algunos cabos.

—Alguien murió…

Gobber y los demás se pasmaron, si bien no sabían de quién se trataba, sabían que Astrid podría tener problemas pues no estaba mentalmente estable. Pero ya no había nada qué hacer, la patinadora por cuenta propia se había internado a la pista, sólo quedaba apoyarla de lejos.

.

.

Heather y Ruffnut no perdieron detalle de la entrada de Astrid, la notaron de manera neutral, ahora la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de ambas era ¿sería lo suficiente para destacar? Pronto lo sabrían…

.

.

.

 **Capital de Berk.**

Camicazi y Snotlout gritaron en cuanto Astrid entró a la pista, pero pronto el entusiasmo se apagó al ver la actitud tan vacía de su amiga. Jugador y patinadora se vieron entre sí, sin comprender nada de lo que estuviera pasando en aquel lugar, tomaron asiento en silencio, sin tener idea de lo que pasaría.

 **Stavenger**

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Lya.

Nero también estaba incrédulo, aquella Astrid que veía por televisión no era la misma que habían visto el día del programa corto, algo había pasado.

 **Hosten área 3**

—Es el turno de esa chica. —Señaló Stoick acomodándose en el sofá para no perder detalle de aquella rutina.

— ¿Crees que Hiccup y Tannlos salgan en la tele? —Preguntó Valka.

—¡No creo! —Respondió Alberick, quien ya no había salido de la casa Haddock desde que habían encendido el televisor.

 **Berk.**

Los ojos de todos los berkianos estaban en la patinadora, había llegado el momento definitivo, Astrid Hofferson podía pasar a la historia como la mejor patinadora de Berk, o ser sólo la burla si le ocurría otro accidente, cosa que muchos creyeron al ver la neutralidad con la que se adentró a la pista.

Los reporteros ebrios aplaudían tal hecho al igual que Drago Bludfist. Mientras que Erin, dejó de lado todos sus pendientes y comensales sólo parte prestar atención a su única hija.

 **Berserk.**

Eret trató de controlar su emoción ante lo que se aproximaba, aunque al ver el rostro neutral de Astrid empezó a sentir los nervios recorrerle por todo su ser, había algo mal, no tenía que ser un reportero para darse cuenta, lo que causó cierta intriga era el por qué estaba así.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

— ¡Llegamos! —Festejó Tannlos ruidosamente, saliendo rápidamente del auto para ir al interior del estadio.

Tanta era su euforia que había dejado a Hiccup en el taxi, que de no ser por el chofer se le hubiera olvidado ahí. El viaje había agotado a Hiccup de sobremanera, y el frio que hacía no le ayudaba, aun así puso de su mejor esfuerzo para continuar pues faltaba poco para verla. Aunque su camino se vio bloqueado por un enorme guardia que les obstruyó la entrada.

— ¡Déjenos pasar! —Exigió el menor.

El hombre habló en su idioma natal sin comprender nada de lo que Tannlos le había dicho, este le mostró su pase rojo, pero se negaba a dejarlo entrar con Hiccup. Ambos chicos trataban de explicarle la situación, pero el hombre tampoco hablaba inglés. Al ver que aquellos dos muchachos no se iban, el guardia llamó a su compañero.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el oficial.

— ¡ay por fin, alguien que habla español! —celebró Tannlos.

—Sólo poco español. —avisó el hombre.

—Da igual señor, debemos entrar, debemos ver la presentación de Astrid Hofferson.

—Sólo con pase o boleto

— ¡Aquí está—Mostró Tannlos el suyo.

—Bien, usted entrar… él no—indicó señalando a Hiccup.

— ¡Pero no puedo dejarlo! ¿Qué no ve que somos hermanos siameses?

Hiccup rodó los ojos, de todas cosas que pudo haber dicho su hermano ¿sólo eso se le había ocurrido?

—Pues hermano siamés también deber tener pase. —Dijo el policía.

— ¡de-jenos pa-sar! —Pidió Hiccup con desesperación, con la garganta nuevamente irritada.

El guardia dio un rotundo no, Hiccup se sintió impotente ante aquella situación, mientras que Tannlos veía atentamente el pasillo que estaba detrás de los guardias.

—Hermano, te llevaré con tu dragona…—dijo con seguridad.

Hiccup no entendió a qué se refería cuando fue tomado bruscamente por este y lo cargó en su espalda, mientras que el guardia se puso a la defensiva.

— ¡Miré, una mujer desnuda!

El hombre de inmediato volteó hacia donde había apuntado el chico y eso le dio la oportunidad a Tannlos de correr con Hiccup en su espalda, con la maleta en una mano y las muletas cargadas en el otro brazo.

.

.

.

Tendría que disculparse con Stormfly después de terminar, no había querido gritarle, pero sentía que toda aquella meditación que había hecho no había servido de nada, no fue hasta que entró en el hielo que sintió tranquilidad. El público a su alrededor se volvió mudo y ahora era ella sola con sus propios pensamientos.

Recordó aquello días que siendo sólo una pequeña niña vivía sólo de su sueños para poder soportar la vida en el orfanato, para poder tolerar la mala experiencia con sus primeros tutores, y el miedo que sintió al pensar que lo Ingerman la querían utilizar, recordando después como un muchacho desconocido le dijo que nunca abandonara sus pasiones, y que con el paso del tiempo había olvidado hasta que conoció a Hiccup.

Se posicionó para empezar con aquella rutina que fue creada por su amado, no lo defraudaría, era su principal pensamiento. En cuanto empezó la música, patinó con la cabeza en alto, mostrando una radiante sonrisa, un acto que impresionó a todos los espectadores.

Empezó a patinar con el entusiasmo que Hiccup le había exigido en los entrenamientos, recordando claramente su voz cuando le decía que tuviera cuidado cuando hiciera uno de los saltos. Tomando su distancia, hizo el primero de los tantos saltos que tenía preparado, un tripe flip combinado con triple lutz, los dos con aterrizajes perfectos que hizo que se ganara las ovaciones del público.

— _Hiccup, quiero alcanzar el cielo para llegar a ti…_

Se preparó para el triple axel, un salto con el que quería enorgullecer a Hiccup, y ¡saltó!; sin embargo, debido a una mala posición de sus pies no pudo aterrizar a tiempo. Astrid había caído dándose un fuerte golpe en el brazo que anteriormente se había lesionado, pero más que dolerle físicamente, el corazón le dolió.

— _¡no puede ser!... Te fallé…_

.

.

Stormfly se cubrió su rostro con la manos al momento que vio a Astrid caer, el golpe le había dolido hasta a ella, y más se angustió al ver que su alumna parecía defraudada consigo misma.

Gobber se mordió las uñas con desesperación, aquella caída le costaría puntos, aunque ahora sólo le importaba que su patinadora se recuperara y siguiera con la cabeza en alto como había iniciado.

Luggy, Fishlegs y Axel sólo murmuraban " _levántate, levántate_ " brindándole de esa manera su apoyo.

.

Ruffnut y Heather se desanimaron al ver tremenda caída, para ellas, la chica de Berk no estaba por el momento a su altura.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Berk.

Los reporteros, Tom y Mary, y Drago (cada quien por su lado) celebraron aquella vergonzosa caída; lo engreídos reporteros ya veía en sus mentes la hora del regreso de berkiana para recalcarle su "gravísimo" error, con lo que esperaban que les devolvieran su empleo.

Mientras que por otro lado, Erin estaba rogando frente al televisor que se levantara.

.

.

Camicazi estaba como alma que llevaba el demonio, no comprendía qué pasaba con Astrid; si aquel salto lo había ensayado como un millón de veces, no concebía como se había podido equivocar, aunque decidió mejor no juzgarla y sentarse al ver el resto de la rutina.

.

.

Tannlos y Hiccup corrieron hacia el área de reporteros, estando ahí el chico localizó rápidamente a Eret, pues el más alto y fornido de todos.

— ¡Jefe!

Eret respondió al llamado, viendo con asombro a su alumno agotado con un chico a quién bajó de su espalda, un muchacho que sólo había visto en fotografías.

—Tu… tu…—señaló incrédulo con el dedo.

No acabó de decir lo que quería pues Hiccup se removió emocionado apuntando a la pista de hielo, donde Astrid se preparaba para el axel, aunque la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando la vio caer bruscamente.

— ¡ay, no! — Dijeron Tannlos y Eret volviendo su vista a la pista.

Hiccup vio con preocupación cómo su amada se ponía en pie a como pudo y con una forzada sonrisa siguió con la rutina. Había perdido su confianza, sus pasos ahora eran desanimados y poco fluidos, leía sus gestos a la perfección, el haber convivido juntos durante meses le había ayudado a aprender sobre sus reacciones; se dio cuenta que trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo, sin embargo, había una tristeza que también la dominaba.

Quería estar con ella, motivarla de cerca como solía hacerlo, y eso haría, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y rezó a los dioses para que su lady lo escuchara.

— ¡AAAAAASTRID!

.

.

.

Con la voluntad que aún le quedaba, Astrid se levantó pesadamente del hielo. Sonrió con esfuerzo a pesar de sentirse decepcionada por dentro, aquel salto, era como haber vuelto al pasado cuando se retó a sí misma para que sus padres no se separaran, pero había fallado aquella vez y había fallado ahora, y con eso había decepcionado seguro a más de uno.

Sus emociones y movimientos la comenzaron a delatar, aun así la mínima cantidad de determinación que tenía la usaba para seguir con la danza, trataba de concentrarse y convencerse a sí misma que sólo había sido una caída, que debía levantarse y seguir dando lo mejor de sí misma.

Pensó en Hiccup para darse valor y en lo que le hubiera dicho en aquel momento; empezó a girar levemente tratando de enfocarlo y recordar su voz para sacar más fuerza, fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

— ¡AAAAAASTRID!

Aquel gritó sonó tan real y fuera de su mente, alguien la había llamado; seguía dando piruetas como parte de la rutina y se tuvo que detener para localizar aquella conocida voz, que desde la madrugada de Navidad no había escuchado.

Su vista rápidamente se enfocó en el área de periodistas; ahí en aquella área, junto Tannlos y Eret, vio un chico con una gorra negra cubriendo su cabeza, y unas gafas en su rostro.

Ese chico lo había visto en algún lado, su mente rápidamente buscó en uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

Dio un grito ahogado al reconocerlo ¿acaso era él? ¿Su amor platónico?, ¿aquel chico al que le prometió que sería su novia?

Pero había algo más, no sólo lo recordó como aquel chico que se había ocultado en aquel juego con ella, era alguien muy especial.

Una gran sonrisa cambió su semblante en cuanto el chico se quitó la capucha de encima así como los lentes para dejarse apreciar mejor. Ya no tuvo ninguna duda, su amor platónico siempre había estado con ella.

—Hiccup… eres tú…

.

.

 **Hosten.**

Valka, Sotick y Alberick estaban boquiabiertos al ver a los chicos en la televisión interrumpiendo media rutina, era extraño, esos dos tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones en cuanto volvieran a casa.

.

 **Stavanger**

Aquel momento causó confusión entre los miembros del elenco, el único que fue capaz de comprender un poco lo que pasaba fue Nero, pues leyó los labios de la patinadora, y al momento de que las cámaras enfocaron a aquel chico lo dedujo: él era Hiccup, la persona que Astrid amaba.

.

.

 **Berserk**

Aquella pequeña distracción llamó la atención de espectadores y equipos de patinaje, la vista de todos, al igual que las cámaras se enfocaron en la patinadora así como en el chico de cabello castaño que había gritado.

Stormfly dio un grito ahogado al ver a Tannlos junto a Eret así como con un chico al que sólo conocía por medio de fotos.

Ruffnut y Heather también eran ignorantes ante la situación, sólo notaron como el semblante triste de su rival cambiaba a otro que irradiaba felicidad. Empezaron a sentir nervios, presintiendo que algo grande se aproximaba.

.

.

— ¡PATINA! —Gritó Hiccup para motivarla a seguir.

Astrid embelesada asintió obediente, sintiendo como una renovada energía la rodeaba por completo; aquella distracción fue sólo de unos escasos y valiosos segundos, así que tendría que dar ahora un 200% de su capacidad para que todo saliera bien, y lo haría con gusto, pues aquella persona a la que le estaba dedicando su danza estaba ahí, con ella. ¡Vivo!

El mundo enfocó de nuevo su vista a la patinadora en cuanto esta dio un sorpresivo salto en _tijeras_ aplicando el mínimo esfuerzo, bailando rítmicamente y con mucha más pasión. Dando piruetas a increíbles revoluciones por segundo que muy apenas daba oportunidad al espectador de ver cuantas había hecho.

Tanto los jueces, comentaristas, reporteros, espectadores y rivales, admiraron sorprendidos aquella repentina recuperación.

.

.

En Berk, los reporteros bramaron contra la patinadora al ver que no se rendiría y que ahora había captado increíblemente la atención de todos los medios.

En casa de los Burglar, los presentes estaban eufóricos, gritando y saltando de la alegría al ver la recuperación, sólo Camicazi estaba quieta, viendo con fascinación como su amiga/rival se deslizaba sobre el hielo con una radiante pasión que no en muchas personas se podía apreciar.

.

.

—Toma has tu trabajo. —Indicó Eret pasándole la cámara al muchacho, mientras él le ayudaba con Hiccup, quien no quitaba la vista de la rubia, desconcertándose un poco cuando este le agradeció llamándolo por su nombre, pensó que probablemente su asistente ya le había contado algo de él.

Mientras tanto Tannlos rápidamente enfocó con la cámara como todo un profesional, admirando a través de la lente la gran velocidad a la que Astrid iba.

—Va muy rápido ¿no crees?

—Perdió unos segundos, debe recuperarse. —Explicó Eret notando lo mismo que su aprendiz. —Además que sigue el otro triple lutz.

Hiccup se tensó al momento en que Astrid se preparaba para el salto, confiando en que lo haría bien; vio cómo su lady a gran velocidad tomó su distancia, cambió su posición para patinar en reversa, para dar después un gran salto y girar…

.

.

— ¡Cuádruple! —Gritó Stormfly emocionada al ver que Astrid no había hecho un triple lutz si no un cuádruple lutz, uno de los saltos más complicados de todos. Era tanto su emoción que hasta comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¡Un cuádruple, cuádruple! ¡Esa loca hizo un cuádruple! —Exclamó Gobber zarandeando a la entrenadora, pues estaba incrédulo de lo que aquella chica acababa de hacer.

Fishlegs, Luggy y Axel estaban también eufóricos, todos alzando las pancartas y la bandera de Berk que había hecho la menor de los Ingerman.

.

Ruffnut dejó caer su mandíbula por la sorpresa, tanta fue esta que su hermano Tuff tuvo que cerrarle la boca por miedo a que una mosca le entrara. Del lado de los Deranged, Heather quien había estado apreciando la rutina sentada, tuvo que ponerse de pie para cerciorarse de lo que acababa de ver era real, ella nunca había logrado hacer un cuádruple en las competencias y mucho menos uno improvisado.

.

.

¡Un cuádruple!

Era lo que celebraban los conocedores y espectadores de Berk, aquella hermosa danza le estaba sacando las lágrimas de la emoción a más de uno, Erin, Camicazi, Nero y Lya entre ellos..

.

.

Astrid sonrió orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer, pero aún no se terminaba, hizo otra combinación de tres altos, tal como lo habían planeado sus entrenadores, siguiendo la danza entre increíbles y elásticos _spin combinados con piruetas bajas, e increíbles deathdrop._ Pero faltaba el acto final el cual consistía en los dos últimos saltos, no tan oficiales pero que de cualquier manera haría.

Se preparó mentalmente, tomó su distancia, patinando en reversa se impulsó con su pierna derecha para dar un salto en reversa de 360° y aterrizar con el mismo pie, logrando hacer uno de los saltos más peligroso: un _backflip._ La gente se puso eufórica al ver tan increíble salto que todavía fue combinado con un triple flip, Astrid se estaba luciendo de más con una de las rutinas más increíbles de las olimpiadas.

Y para acto final, se impulsó con sus dos piernas dando un gran salto, haciendo la posición del ángel, un salto con lo que demostraba a todos que era un nadder que había resurgido de entre las flamas para poder finalmente alcanzar el cielo.

Y lo había logrado, en su imaginación no patinaba sobre el hielo, se deslizaba entre las nubes, y todo gracias a aquella persona que la motivó desde pequeña, todo lo que había hecho siempre había sido por él.

Con las últimas piruetas bajas, medias y en _biellmann_ dio por concluida su presentación.

.

.

Todo Berk parecía estar una fiesta, más de uno se contagió del entusiasmo de la patinadora que lloraron al verla conlcuir.

Para Camicazi, Snotlout, Lya y Nero, aquella presentación había sido una de las más hermosas y "apasionadas" que habían presenciado en toda su carrera, no había dudas para ellos que Astrid era una patinadora nata, que se había merecido aquel puesto.

Erin pudo continuar con sus labores, más orgullosa no pudo haber estado de su hija, se alegraba de que fuera feliz, más de lo que hubiera sido con su familia.

Mientras tanto los que le desearon mal a la patinadora se retorcían en su propia envidía, no tenían ninguna excusa para reclarmarle, no cuando había hecho aquella rutina. Ella los había superado desde hace mucho.

.

.

Se detuvo con su cabeza en alto, con un brazo a la altura de su pecho y el otro en alto. ¿Todo había terminado? Vio a los espectadores desde sus butacas que lanzaban sus presentes, todos aplaudiendo de manera eufórica, más no fue capaz de escucharlos, estaba sorda y tampoco se sentía que se pudiera mover, era como si su cerebro estuviera aun procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía confundida, apenas terminó y había olvidado lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando.

Para salir del shock, se ordenó a sí misma tomar aire y exhalar. Lo hizo. Fue en aquel momento volvió a sentir su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, así como el ruido exterior. Lo terminó de procesar. Había cumplido su sueño y el de los demás. Se sintió torpe por apenas darse cuenta de aquello, pero fue más la felicidad que la invadió que la hizo llorar a pesar de que no quería hacerlo. La gente aumentó los aplausos, conmovidos con la patinadora.

Astrid agradeció llorosa sus presentes, dando las reverencias finales para concentrarse de nuevo en aquel que la había ayudado a cumplir con su sueño. No lo vio en el área de periodistas, fue entonces que trató de localizarlo, temiendo que aquello sólo hubiera sido parte de su imaginación, más no fue así, lo supo cuando lo ubicó caminando con Tannlos y Eret a donde se encontraba su familia también esperándola.

Sentía una emoción indescriptible y con las piernas temblorosas acudió aquel ansiado encuentro, le debía muchas explicaciones no había duda de eso, entre las principales el por qué la había abandonado, y por qué parecía conocer a Tannlos. Pero había algo más importante, hacer algo que lo dos ansiaban.

.

.

—Storm. —Saludó Tannlos abrazándola. —Perdóname por haberme ido.

—Estaba preocupada idiota. —Respondió la chica aceptando su abrazo. —Pero veo que todo está bien. —dijo mirando atentamente a Hiccup, este bajó la cabeza en un intento por saludarla. — ¿Sr. Fantasma? —preguntó para confirmarlo.

Hiccup se sonrojó y asintió dando una risita, fue en ese momento que Stormfly se acercó a él y también le dio un gran abrazo; le estaba muy agradecida por lo que había hecho por Astrid.

Entonces en ese momento, a quien esperaban llegó.

Hiccup se volvió a apoyar en Tannlos y una muleta, y vio atentamente a la rubia que tenía frente a él, ambos separados a un metro y medio de distancia.

Ninguno dijo nada, no parecían terminar de procesarlo, mientras que los demás (a excepción de Tannlos y Stormfly) no entendían que pasaba con aquellos, aunque realmente no conocían al recién llegado muchacho de cabello castaño.

Astrid lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, notando con tristeza que había perdido una parte de su pierna, luego regresó sus ojos a su rostro viendo la enorme cicatriz en su barbilla. Hiccup se sintió incompleto e incómodo; sin embargo Astrid le sonrió, con aquel gesto le había dicho que todo estaría bien.

La patinadora dio unos pasos hacia él para acortar la distancia, fue entonces que Hiccup estiró ansioso su mano para tratar de alcanzar su mejilla, aunque se abstuvo de hacerlo a escasos centímetros de distancia, tenía miedo de traspasarla.

Astrid comprendiendo su miedo, acortó la distancia inclinando su cabeza hacia su mano.

Y la distancia terminó. Lo que tanto habían anhelado se había hecho realidad, Hiccup lloró y dio una suspiro de felicidad al sentir la piel de su amada, tan suave como se la había imaginado.

Aquel primero contacto sería el más significativo para ambos.

Ya no aguantando más, Astrid se abalanzó hacia él para rodearlo en un abrazo, apretándolo tan fuerte por miedo a perderlo otra vez y lo mismo hizo Hiccup con brazo libre, estaba vivo y no la dejaría ir para nada.

El mundo para ellos desapareció, nada era más importante que sentirse el uno al otro; ni siquiera les importó cuando los jueces dieron el puntaje de la rutina: 147.95, que sumado con el corto hizo un total de 221.73 puntos, le habían quitado dos puntos por la caída.

Había ganado la medalla de plata, pero para Astrid fue como haber ganado el oro, pues su verdadero tesoro era el chico al que no quería dejar de abrazar.

— ¿Viniste a hacerme cumplir la promesa? —Preguntó aferrándose más a él, sintiendo de cerca el palpitar del corazón de su amado

Hiccup se sonrojó de inmediato, tal parece que ella también lo había recordado de cuando niños.

—Sí. —Respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya, sintiendo como Astrid daba un largo suspiro.

Por supuesto que la haría cumplir su promesa.

 **Fin.**

 **Ya sé que le di cortón y se estarán preguntando ¿qué onda con el beso? O ¿por qué no se besaron? Pero la verdad quería que el momento más significativo para ellos fuera el primer roce, es por eso, pero no se preocupen, habrá epilogo.**

 **La rutina y traje de Astrid está inspirada en la de Mao asada en la competencia sochi 2014, la caída inspirada en la del programa corto, y el backflip en la patinadora Surya bonaly.**

 **La canción de la rutina para Astrid está inspirada en Reaching for HEaven de Diana Dergarmo y al final de la rutina la canción de Through the eyes of love de Britt Nicole**

 **Y sí, Astrid superó a Heather en el programa largo.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Jessy Brown: Pues no pasó nada de eso, y fue así como se aclararon las cosas, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: Jajaja supongo que ya se resolvió la duda de cómo Tannlos se enteró de lo de Astrid, y pues fue así, XD titanic, titanic, Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo: Jajaja pues más bien fue algo más rápido, digo si ya tenía la sensación me pareció mejor que fuera así. Saludos.**

 **Dragonviking: Falta el epilogo, así que atenta, aunque creo que será más pequeñito, este se me salió de las manos, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Tris y Ale: pues la verdad eso de poner a alguien primero no lo hago porque luego me confundo y ya ni sé a quien le ando escribiendo. Saludos.**

 **Guest: muajajajaja es lo único que puedo decirte y que soy malvada o pretendo serlo XD. Saludos.**

 **Sisa: Creo que tu pregunta fue respondida, Hiccup la recordó rápidamente y por fin están juntitos. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: hacerlos sufrir me encanta, no es sarcasmo XD. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dragonaj: Jajaja así es, es una de mis especialidades, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Missmaverl2000: XD, creo que a todos nos dan ganas de matarlo y hasta a mi me quisieron matar, pero el sufrimiento terminó. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Jajaja me imagino, muchos me quisieron matar XD, y si probablemente vuelva a hacerlos sufrir XD, espero te haya gustado la reacción. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: alguna de las cosas que pasaron te las imaginaste? Es hora de que las teorías salgan a flote XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Astrid pines: Con respecto a lo que pusiste de Astrid golpeándolo y besándolo no se me hizo prudente, después de todo quería mostrar a un Astrid más madura, así como aquel roce que expliqué, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: Con gusto rompo kokoros, no te creas, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Forever Hiccstrid: Muchas gracias, espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado, aunque aun falta el epilogo, que un no sé si estará cargado de más miel. Saludos.**

 **Mad inspiration: Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste y es lo que quería demostrar en el fic, a veces perdemos el tiempo en tontería que ignoramos lo importante, espero te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza. Saludos.**

 **Mayu: Jajaja me volví a tardar, pues ahora salí a la calle así que no tengo excusas, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Diane: odia Nero te empezaré a decir, espero te haya gustado un poco, y en conjunto con las locuras de los hermanos Haddock, fueron las partes más divertidas de escribir, si algo me faltó en el capítulo no dudes en decírmelo. Saludos.**

 **SEBAS: si, más de uno me la ha dicho, espero te haya gustado este final y pues falta el epilogo, Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Que bueno que te gusto la pequeña escena de Spinel, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, en cuanto a lo demás, por el final creo que ya te diste cuenta que cumplirán su promesa ;). Saludos.**

 **Vanesa: Creo que tus preguntas se resolvieron, y por fin están juntos, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **DLY: jajajaa así es soy piadosa con los tortolos, XD; y creo que ya se resolvieron tus dudas, por cierto me está encantando tu fic. Saludos.**

 **Nina: Hola, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Melody: jajajaj espero haberte revivido aun más con este capítulo, gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Luna: primero que nada muchas gracias por tu comentario, con respecto a lo segundo no estoy segura, ya que aquí quería enfocarme en el primer roce que tuvieran, en el epilogo, no creo poner nada de eso, aunque de una escena melosa tal vez si haya. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid: espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: lo bueno que duró tanto, me pareció mejor así, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Risu chan: cuando quieras te enseño una que otra cosilla XD, ahora yo tengo la duda de que si teoría encajo con lo de este capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Shazam: muchas gracias como siempre por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Videl: hola, es bueno leerte por este medio, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: jajaj no me imaginó la forma en que te consolaron, pero espero te haya gustado el capítulo, por fin están juntitos. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: sí pueden morir, XD, tal vez lo mate en el siguiente muajaja. Saludos.**

 **Ana gami: si tiene cierta similitud, y la verdad es que siempre me dicen que hago sufrir a Hiccup, quise que en este fuera lo contrario, digo, hasta Astrid fue la lanzada ahora XD. Saludos.**

 **Navid: así es me encanta hacerlos llorar XD; y pues ya están juntos, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Mari Hofferson: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado, y con respecto a tu pregunta si suele pasarme me pongo nostálgica al terminar una historia pero luego vienen más ;) es lo más grandioso. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: que bueno que te haya gustado a como te lo conté, no estoy segura con este capítulo pero hice lo mejor yeiii, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Reina dragon: Así es, y por fin están juntitos, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 ** _Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos_**

 ** _31 de enero 2016_**


	22. Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro

**Ahora sí, el final. Gracias por haber seguido está historia hasta aquí.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Epílogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuestro pasado, presente y futuro.**

.

.

 **Hosten área 2; 4 años y un mes después. Enero año 2020.**

Un par de exhaustos y agitados suspiros hacían eco en la extensa habitación de una nueva casa; los causantes de aquellos sonidos yacían acostados en el piso, respirando agitadamente, después de toda la "actividad" que habían tenido desde horas atrás, y ahora descansaban acostados cerca uno del otro en el alfombrado color beige con el que habían decidido tapizar el suelo.

—Dime que era la última caja—.Dijo Astrid agotada.

—La última, mi lady. —Contestó Hiccup en el mismo estado. —Oficialmente terminamos con la mudanza.

— ¡Yeiii! —Celebró la rubia extendiendo sus brazos con pereza.

El castaño giró su mirada para admirarla, sonrió al verla feliz, y más al recordar que sólo a ella se le ocurría bajar todas las cajas de la mudanza, acomodarlas en aquella habitación para luego sacar el contenido de cada una de ella, ¡y vaya que eran muchas cosas! Para después ponerse entre ambos a taladrar en la pared los espacios necesarios para acomodar cada retrato, estante y mueble, todo lo necesario para ordenar su conjunto de recuerdos, y para rematar limpiar y tapizar el piso.

Astrid sonrió al sentir la mirada Hiccup sobre ella; rápidamente se abalanzó contra él para recostarse en su brazo, el cual él ya había acomodado al leer sus intenciones.

— ¡Por fin terminamos! —Volvió a celebrar, acercándose a su rostro para darle un beso que fue correspondido.

—Sí, al fin estamos en nuestra casa.

 _"Nuestra casa"_

A Astrid le gustó como sonó aquello, después de tanto ajetreo se permitió relajarse cerca de su amado, al cual empezó a acariciar en el pecho con su mano izquierda, tratando de entretenerse con la tela verde de la camisa, así como observando un anillo plateado en su dedo que desde dos años atrás usaba.

Hiccup puso su mano izquierda deteniendo su juego, en aquel momento también observó como en la mano de él también había un anillo plateado. Sus argollas matrimoniales.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó al verla ensimismada viendo atentamente sus manos enlazadas.

Como respuesta, sólo escuchó un gran suspiro y se acurrucó más cerca de él.

—En todo lo que ha pasado. —Contestó mirando alrededor de la habitación, todos sus recuerdos acomodados como si de una línea de tiempo se tratara. Idea de Hiccup.

Aquella habitación era grande y espaciosa, y aunque habían acordado que Hiccup la utilizaría como una oficina, decidieron acoplarla como un cuarto de "trofeos" que al final terminó siendo una de recuerdos.

Si miraban de la entrada hacia la derecha empezaban una serie de fotografías en su mayoría de Hiccup y Tannlos en su niñez, así como de Stoick y Valka, pues las de Astrid y familia Hofferson se habían perdido con el divorcio.

La patinadora recordó con simpatía la gran sorpresa que se llevó cuando Hiccup le dijo que Tannlos era su hermano, y que a quien habían donado el dinero era a él mismo; regañó a su esposo aquella vez pues prácticamente habían dado con su familia y ellos ni cuenta se habían dado, dado a la necedad del "Sr. Fantasma".

Todo había vuelto a su cauce. El mundo se había hecho pequeño ese día después de la presentación del programa largo. La emoción de haber visto a Hiccup vivo, era una sensación que Astrid hasta la fecha recordaba con claridad, recordó como a regañadientes tuvo que deshacer su abrazo, puesto que la llamaban al pódium para tomar la medalla de plata, su otro sueño cumplido.

En aquel entonces pensó que Gobber estaría decepcionado de ella, pero fue todo lo contrario cuando este le respondió:

" _¡Es plata! Recuerda, yo te pedí una medalla pero no te dije de que material_ ". Dijo con simpatía y le guiñó un ojo.

La vista de Astrid siguió observando los demás recuerdos, se había quedado en las de la niñez de Hiccup donde había alguna donde salía con su amigo Alberick; otro chico al que le encantó conocer; gracias a él, Hiccup y Tannlos habían podido viajar a Berserk, y claro que le pagaron y con intereses. Ella y su esposa ahora eran buenas amigas, aunque al inicio había sido extraño pues la chica parecía una ferviente fan, hasta que con el paso del trato amistoso todo fue más normal.

Hiccup seguía la mirada de Astrid hacía donde sabía que estaba observando, se brincó unos años de los recuerdos para observar un objeto colgado en la pared, algo que lo tenía muy orgulloso: la medalla de plata olímpica de Astrid, y junto a esta algo que le recordaba el cómo había iniciado toda aquella aventura fantasmagórica: la cola de la avioneta en la que se accidentó.

Había podido recuperarla de la investigación de su accidente. Se estremeció con sólo verla, una sensación muy común, pero tenerla ahí le recordaba que a pesar de que su invento se hubiera destruido, siempre habría algo con que volver a iniciar, tal como él, había perdido una parte de su pierna y no por eso se detuvo, al contrario lo motivó más a seguir.

Astrid sintió el ligero temblor de Hiccup, su mente divagó de nuevo en los recuerdos de aquel día. A pesar de que estuvieron felices y contentos, él aún no estaba bien del todo y se lo habían tenido que llevar a descansar, desde entonces se había dedicado a cuidarlo tal como él había hecho con ella.

Y así recordó su primer beso.

Rio al acordarse que no habían tardado mucho en hacerlo, bastó con que ese mismo día los dejaran a solas para poder _"hablar"_ como se debía.

 _"Sí claro, hablar",_ pensó.

Ambos en cuanto habían estado lo suficientemente cerca se tomaron de la mejillas torpemente y entre ambos se impulsaron para darse un torpe pero cálido beso, después otro y de eso otro y así continuamente hasta que creyeron conveniente detenerse para un respiro.

" _Mejor a como me lo había imaginado"_ A la muy tonta se le había salido decirle eso.

Entonces Hiccup con su usual curiosidad le preguntó a qué se refería. Tuvo que contarle que la verdadera razón por la que había besado a Nero en la obra había sido porque realmente se lo había imaginado besándolo a él. Al castaño casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión, aun así, proclamó ese día que sólo él y nada más él tocaría sus labios. Y hasta la fecha así era.

Siguieron el recorrido de la línea de tiempo, y se detuvieron en uno interesante, un artículo de periódico, de cuatro páginas completas. Autor _: Eret Eretson_. Fotógrafo: _Tannlos H._

Eret, su otro amigo que había cumplido su sueño al entrevistar a una ganadora olímpica, como la proclamó Berk a su regreso.

Había llamado al artículo _"Alcanzando el cielo"_ y este en sí, fue una opinión propia de lo que pensaba de la patinadora, así como una entrevista exclusiva que le concedieron y debían. Se hizo famoso y ganó mucho con aquel artículo; y si avanzaban un poco más en la línea de tiempo había otra cosa publicada por él, un libro titulado. " _Cómo entrenar a una patinadora_ ". Subtítulo _: "Alcanzando el cielo: inspirado en la vida de Astrid Hofferson"._

¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello? Si bien sus familiares y amigos cercanos creyeron en su historia, para el público se le haría algo fantasioso si ponían aquello en el articulo del periódico (poco importante para los protagonistas) aun así Eret se empecinó en querer hacer público tal increíble historia que pidió permiso para hacerla una novela romántica, que trataba de una patinadora y un alocado fantasma.

Hasta la fecha le había ido muy bien, y sus afectos cambiaron hacia otra persona al ver que Camicazi le brindó su afecto a alguien más, sorpresivamente este fue Snotlout, y que todo había empezado cuando esta lo besó por la emoción al ver el final de la rutina de Astrid. Algo muy cierto, pues lo contó la misma Berta.

Regresaron en la línea de tiempo entrando en una sección que bien denominaron ambos en ese momento como: las rivales.

¿Qué había pasado con ellas?

Ruffnut y Heather, ambas chicas habían quedado perplejas con la actuación de Astrid, a pesar del desánimo de la gemela aceptó con madurez su derrota, y tomó con orgullo la medalla de bronce; había quedado tan impresionada con la rutina que le pidió que le enseñara a hacer el backflip a cambio de enseñarle el " _mal inglés_ "; Astrid aceptó tal trato y a pesar de que ambas vivían en diferentes países si les agarraba la loquera se juntaban al menos dos veces al año al igual que con la reina del hielo; Heather recibió ese día más regaños de su hermano, pues de no haber sido por la caída de Astrid hubiera quedado en segundo lugar, pero como no fue así lo silenció y a pesar de que entre ambos se apreciaban a su manera, la berserker le pidió ya no entrometerse demasiado en su vida, hubo algo de rencilla, pero al final la familia ganó. Dagur empezó a ser más flexible (a su manera) y le permitió continuar su relación con Spinel. También se convirtió en otra aprendiz de Ruffnut para el mal inglés.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su amistad, aún seguía la rivalidad y eso los llevaba a un recuerdo más reciente. La olimpiadas 2019, que acababan de terminar al fin del año. Berk tuvo una mayor participación, pues Camicazi y Astrid tuvieron la oportunidad de ir a Mema, donde se habían organizado ahora.

Hiccup y Astrid observaron los resultados de esa contienda y vieron orgullosos como en otra sección de la pared estaba colgada una medalla de oro. La primera y la última de las olimpiadas. La berkiana tenía ahora 23 años, su tiempo de vida como patinadora se acababa, además que ella misma decidió que quería hacer más cosas, aunque no se retiraría de las competencias nacionales hasta que algo de fuerza mayor se lo impidiera.

Pero aún estaba un talento más joven que ella, aunque por un año

A un lado de la medalla de oro había una fotografía donde ella está en el primer lugar del pódium, Heather en el segundo y en el tercero Camicazi, esta había dado buena pelea contra Ruffnut y Alice, pero al final había vencido. Ahora a ella le correspondería disputarse sola otra medalla para Berk en las próximas olimpiadas; tendría viejas rivales como Ruffnut y también nuevas. Pues Heather también había decidido retirarse definitivamente del patinaje.

—Es increíble como un recuerdo te pasa a otro. —Observó Hiccup con simpatía, pues sus miradas posaban de un lugar a otro.

—Es cierto… ¿dónde nos quedamos? —Rio Astrid volviendo su vista unos "años atrás".

Su vista se fijó en una foto, donde estaba toda su familia celebrando su primer triunfo en las olimpiadas.

Su padre Axel, él seguía viviendo en el área 1 de Hosten, y ahora que estaban cerca podría verlo con frecuencia, ahora se llevaban con mucho más naturalidad, tal como con sus padres adoptivos.

De su verdadera madre, lo último que había sabido de ella fue gracias a un carta que recibió después las olimpiadas 2015; en esta le pedía perdón de corazón por haberla abandonado y le deseó toda la felicidad posible. Astrid trató de contactarla sin lograrlo, e incluso escribió una respuesta enviándola a la dirección del remitente, sin embargo, nunca fue respondida. Ahora aquella carta la había enmarcado y también se encontraba entre la galería de sus recuerdos como si de un retrato de su madre se tratara.

Su querido hermano Fishlegs, su exigente representante, quien cumplió su palabra de cuidarla de los malintencionados, se empezó a hacer cargo de los negocios de su padre y había contraído nupcias con una chica que conoció en las mismas oficinas. Seguía viviendo en la misma casa en la capital de Berk, cuyos integrantes se fueron tomando rumbos distintos, hasta Luggy.

Astrid miró la fotografía donde estaba el lloroso Fishlegs, sus padres adoptivos, Stormfly y ella con su hermana el día de la graduación, así como las otras donde se despedían al verla partir rumbo a una universidad para chefs, al norte de Berk.

Luego, otra parejita (sus favoritos) decían: Tannlos y Stormfly

Vieron directamente a la foto de la boda de ellos; aquellos dos no habían perdido el tiempo, sólo habían pasado 6 meses de relación cuando decidieron casarse. El reportero tan precipitado como siempre y la entrenadora con su drama de que la vida se le iba y que por eso quería hacerlo, y así fue como hubo una boda en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aunque no todo fue color de rosas, pues meses después cuando Stormfly salió embarazada, el miedo la invadió haciéndola recordar un trágico pasado; fue una temporada larga de hacerle compañía y cuidarla, aunque las angustias se terminaron cuando dio a luz a una pequeña niña, a la que llamaron Regn.

Hiccup no pudo evitar reírse, al recordar los dramas de su hermano, mucho más el día en que su esposa se alivió, el cómo corrió al hospital dejándola en el coche, tal como había pasado con él, pero así era él. Su hermanito había madurado, ahora hacía fotografías de todo lo que pudiera, en especial de deportes y de paisajes, aunque también era invitado a pasarelas de moda, él había decidido hacer su vida con su familia en la capital, por lo que verlo sería de pocas veces. Aun así estaban en constante contacto.

Eso lo hizo volver su vista a su esposa, que seguía viendo maravillada toda la decoración de la habitación. Eso lo llevaba a la línea de su relación personal, como bien había recordado anteriormente después de las olimpiadas del 2015 empezó una larga carrera de rehabilitación, fueron meses de lucha constante para caminar con su prótesis a la que le hizo algunos ajustes, cuando aprendió a caminar e incluso correr, trotaba con Astrid por la mañanas para no perder el ritmo. Aunque no fue lo único que hizo, además de estar con la mujer que amaba tenía sus sueños propios, tuvo que empezar desde cero, algo que aprendió de su esposa, pero que al igual que con ella recibió un apoyo reciproco de todos.

Por una parte Alberick lo ayudó, lo intereses que se cobró, fue que lo hizo ser su socio en un proyecto de diseño automotriz; aquel proyecto fue como haber vuelto a la infancia cuando hicieron aquel auto de carreras; un sueño que duró dos años en hacerse realidad, el mismo tiempo que tuvo que esperar para casarse con Astrid pues sus padres adoptivos y Axel querían que ella cumpliera con la mayoría de edad.

—Me gusta esa foto. —Señaló Astrid hacia un estante donde están varias fotos, la más grande, una donde ella está en un vestido blanco y Hiccup con un traje negro.

— ¿El día más feliz de tu vida? —Preguntó dándole un beso en la frente.

—El más feliz… ya era hora ¿no crees? Esperamos mucho.

— ¿Quién te manda a ser menor que yo? —Respondió sarcásticamente dando una risita. — ¡Ouch! —se quejó al haber sido golpeado por la patinadora.

Hiccup recordó con simpatía que no sólo conoció el lado tierno y pasional de su esposa, también conoció sus "golpecitos" de afecto.

— ¡Ay, ya cállate! —Resopló molesta, acomodándose en su brazo.

Astrid rio por sus adentros y siguió viendo las fotografías, admirando la sección de los sueños de Hiccup, pues cuando este consiguió los fondos suficientes empezó con la construcción de su avión: el dragón voladora no. 2, prototipo.

A pesar de sus suegros, cuñado y ella, Hiccup se empeñó en hacerlo, y ella le dio su apoyo como siempre aunque con el miedo de que la historia se repitiera, ahora que lo tenía con ella no quería perderlo como aquella vez.

Ese sueño también duró buen tiempo en cumplirse, y después de varios intentos (manejados con las medidas de seguridad apropiadas) el avión funcionó: El dragón volador no. 14.

Aquello también fue reciente, pues mientras Hiccup se preparaba para poner a volar su avión, ella acababa de ser elegida junto con Camicazi para ir a las olimpiadas 2019.

Aquel día en la pista de despegue los acompañaban Valka y Stoick pidiéndole a su hijo no hacerlo, Tannlos y Astrid tratando de persuadirlo para que les permitieran acompañarlo, pues el avión tenía un espacio para un segundo pasajero. Mientras que Stormfly con bebé en brazos le pedía a su esposo no decir tonterías.

Hiccup no quería acompañantes, temeroso de los resultados; aun así su esposa y su hermano rogaron para que les permitiera acompañarlo. Tuvo que aceptar. Tannlos y Astrid se jugaron por tal una oportunidad, decidiéndose con un piedra, papel y tijera. Astrid perdió.

Tannlos se despidió del mundo mientras se aventuraba a subirse al avión con su hermano, y por supuesto fue regañado por su esposa y madre por decir tal tontería. Nada malo pasó. El avión cumplió con su misión de permitirles alcanzar el cielo y bajarlos sanos y salvos, después de aquella prueba fue el turno de Astrid.

Hiccup la llevó a volar en su invento, justo en el punto del atardecer, aquella maravillosa experiencia fue algo nuevo para la patinadora. Tan gratificante fue que le dio la idea de su rutina de programa corto para las olimpiadas así como del traje (el cual tenía los colores del atardecer), y con la canción perfecta _: "Romantic Flight",_ con aquella rutina ganó el primer lugar, con una generosa cantidad de puntos por encima de sus rivales.

Con aquel éxito, Hiccup patentó su invento y lo ofreció a compañías aéreas, y hasta ahora veían los resultados del fruto de su esfuerzo: la casa en donde se encontraban actualmente. Después de haber vivido en el departamento de Berk, y del ajetreo de las olimpiadas decidieron que querían vivir en un lugar tranquilo y lejos de los molestos medios de comunicación, que esos aunque los dioses de Asgard se les aparecieran no cambiaban para nada.

Aquella casa estaba retirada de la comunidad y contaba con una extensa área verde, lo ideal para un matrimonio que prácticamente apenas empezaba. Habían escogido el área dos por ser la única área que contaba con una pista de patinaje en el pueblo.

Astrid empezaría a enseñar a niños, y gracias a su influencia podría traer a Camicazi, Stormfly, Snotlout, Lya y Nero para fomentar el deporte sobre hielo, así como para recaudar fondos para distintas beneficencias en conjunto con el circus Stellarum, donde seguían participando de vez en cuando, para molestia de Hiccup, que a pesar de los años seguía teniendo celos de Nero a pesar de que este ya se encontraba felizmente saliendo con una chica.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup seguiría inventando cuanta cosa se le ocurriera, cumpliendo con su misión de modernizar la industria aérea, era lo que le gustaba, esa era su pasión y vida profesional. Su otra pasión era su esposa.

—Creo que si me gusta, no se ve tan amontonado y quedó un espacio para seguir colocando más cosas. —Señaló Astrid un área despejada en la pared. — ¿Qué podemos poner ahí?

—Lo que siga. —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

Astrid sonrió y se colocó encima de él de manera provocadora.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre? —Preguntó con coquetería, empezando a besarlo apasionadamente.

—Pues… yo…—trataba de hablar entre besos, no logrando mucho ya que Astrid parecía besarlo para callarlo de esa manera. —Espera… detente, dame un respiro.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó burlonamente, aun encima de él.

—Ahmm… es que así no puedo pensar… y yo… es decir… en esta posición.

—Ah… ¿no quieres? —insinuó Astrid haciéndose la ofendida, aunque reía más que lo otro.

— ¡No!... yo lo que trato de decir… es que… necesito concentrarme… en… la respuesta. —pidió abochornado.

Astrid se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle al oído.

— ¿serviría si quitaras tu mano de debajo de mi blusa y la otra de mi trasero?

Y como si de un criminal atrapado por la justicia se tratara, Hiccup retiró sus manos de aquellas zonas dando una risita.

— ¡Ay, babe! —Se acostó encima de él. — ¿Qué tanto tienes que pensar? Ya pondremos lo que sea que venga… como dijiste, tal vez cuando gane las próximas seccionales, o cuando dé mi primera clase, o cuando tú estés diseñando en la nueva oficina, ¡ja!, un recuerdo de la habitación del recuerdo.

—Eso es gracioso. —Contempló Hiccup acariciando su espalda. —Bien… entonces está decidido… será lo que siga... ¿en qué estábamos? —La giró para invertir las posiciones y quedar encima de ella.

— ¿No que no querías? —Preguntó con coquetería, mientras empezaba a deleitarse con los besos que Hiccup le daba en el cuello.

Cada momento que pasaba así juntos era especial, todas las veces de manera diferente pero con la misma pasión de siempre, eran moderados por sus actividades en especial por los de ella, pero cuando lo hacían se encargaban que fuera lo más pasional posible. La última vez había sido cuando celebraron la victoria de las olimpiadas, después de eso los días siguientes habían sido sólo ocuparse de la mudanza. Sería la primera de muchas en aquella casa.

—Yo nunca dijo eso. —Susurró Hiccup volviendo a sus labios, metiendo su mano por debajo de la blusa de su esposa cuando…

Un gruñido.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —Se quejó Astrid como niña chiquita.

—Yo también. —concordó el castaño dejando caer todo su peso en ella, ocultando su rostro contra su cuello.

Astrid aprovechó aquello para acariciar su cabello y sintiendo entre el cuero cabelludo aun aquella cicatriz que lo llevó al coma años atrás.

— ¿Compramos algo?… tengo ganas de comida berserker… creo que hay un restaurante en la comunidad.

—Si es lo que quieres. —Respondió Hiccup levantando su cabeza.

—Sí, es lo que quiero. —besó la cicatriz en su barbilla. —Pero estamos todos sucios… ¿nos bañamos juntos?

Hiccup sonrió con complicidad, rápidamente se reincorporó para después ayudarla a levantarse y juntos darse un largo baño, ambos salieron de la habitación dándole un último vistazo a su obra de arte, se sonrieron, estaban satisfechos tanto por su trabajo, así como con lo que la vida les había dado y les seguía dando, faltarían paredes y estantes para poner toda una vida, pero así como era esta de imprescindible más valía no precipitarse y vivir al ritmo disfrutando de la mínimas cosas que pasaran, pues nunca sabrían que les depararía en el futuro.

.

.

.

Después de haber tenido una gratificante cena, los esposos caminaron de la mano por los alrededores del poblado de Hosten, ambos riendo por cualquier tontería que decían.

—Si tuvieras que compararme con un elemento del patinaje artístico. ¿Con cuál sería? —Preguntó Hiccup deteniendo su paso, rogando internamente por ser el complicado axel, backflip o por lo menos un cuádruple lutz.

—Mmmm. —Astrid lo pensó detenidamente. —Eres la pista de hielo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué nunca podré ser un salto? —preguntó decepcionado.

—No seas llorón… pregúntame por lo menos el por qué…—Pidió entre gruñidos y bochorno.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Porque la pista de hielo es mi vida, es mi pasión… —respondió con una sonrisa.

Esa respuesta había sido mejor a lo que esperaba, retomaron su camino sin soltar sus manos.

— ¿Y tú, con qué elemento del avión me compararías? —Preguntó ahora Astrid para vengarse.

— ¡Con el motor! —respondió rápidamente.

La chica alzó una ceja ante tal comparativa, esperaba ser las alas, o por lo menos la hélice.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hace mucho ruido, requiere mucha atención y…le da vida, sin él lo demás es nada…

La vena que tenía resaltada la patinadora se redujo al escuchar la respuesta, sonrió embelesada, recordando el motivo por el cual se había enamorado de él y eso era por todas sus palabras.

—Pero… ¿qué no hay aviones sin motor?—comentó para fastidiar.

—Lo sé. —Dijo Hiccup con tranquilidad. —Pero no en el mío.

Astrid suspiró enamorada y más avergonzada que nunca le dio un golpe en el brazo (para calmarse) luego se aferró a este para caminar juntos de vuelta a su hogar. Cruzaron una calle, aun hablando de sus comparativas cuando de repente.

—Mira…—Señaló Hiccup hacia la entrada de un callejón.

En la orilla de este había un letrero que indicaba _"comunicación con el más allá"._

Sintiendo aquello como una especie de deja vu, ambos entraron por aquel callejón, curiosos por saber si aquella persona estaba ahí. Sin soltar sus manos llegaron al final de este, encontrándose con aquella vieja carpa color rojo. Al entrar se encontraron la ancianita Gothi.

— ¡Usted! —Señaló Astrid.

La ancianita los vio de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces, dio una ligera risita observando pícaramente a ambos en especial a la rubia. Tomó uno de sus papelitos y empezó a escribir en él.

Hiccup poniéndose cómodo, se sentó invitando a Astrid a hacerlo. La viejita terminó de escribir y les pasó el papel para que lo leyeran.

 _"Veo que encontraron su camino, ahora_ _p _or ser clientes especiales les diré su futuro por sólo 50 dólares."__

— ¡Ah, descuento por ser cliente frecuente! —Comentó Hiccup con sarcasmo, la anciana sólo lo miró apática como aquella vez cuando lo vio en su forma de fantasma.

—Bien Hiccup… te toca pagar. —Dijo Astrid para su propia venganza.

El muchacho infló las mejillas como un niño regañado, sacó el dinero y le pagó a la anciana. Esta después de verificar la autenticidad como aquella vez; empezó a escribir sobre un papelito en blanco, al terminar lo dobló en dos parte, y dando una risita se los entregó.

Astrid recelosa lo tomó, lentamente empezó a desdoblar el papel, mientras que la mirada curiosa de Hiccup seguían sus manos, ambos impacientes por lo que fuera decir aquel papel.

Al terminar de abrirlo lo leyeron.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, quedándose atónita y a él le brillaron por la emoción. Una predicción de un futuro no muy lejano.

La noticia de una nueva aventura que estaban por empezar.

 **Fin**.

 **Y tan, tan, tan aquí se acabó. Final abierto, ya me conocen. Espero que les haya gustado y espero haber cerrado todos los cabos. Si preguntan sobre el CamiX Snot XD, se me ocurrió de repente la he emparejado con alguien diferente en cada fic.**

 **Ahora sí, con lagrimitas en los ojos, me despido de este fic que me encantó escribir y más que les haya gustado. No olvido mis fuentes de inspiración: Ginban Kaleidoscope, Kaleido Star, Just Like Heaven, Ice princess y Ice castles, si pueden véanlas.**

 **Futuros proyectos, tengo algunos en mente en especial uno dramático que aun no sé si poner como raiting M, ni idea si va a ser necesario pero ya lo sabrán, pues ni el titulo tengo, sólo la idea principal.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, desde FB y wattpad de donde lo tuve que retirar, gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Ahora sí con la última sección de comentarios y dudas :')**

 **Alexa: gracias por seguir la historia, espero que este epílogo te haya gustado y pues ya se acabó :'(. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Hola, respondiendo a tu pregunta decidí hacerlo así, ya que quería que el capítulo fuera dedicado a los protagonistas, que a pesar de haber estado juntos en todo el fic, aquí sería la primera vez que interactuarían vivos, XD no sé si me expliqué. Saludos.**

 **Anislabonis: Muchas gracias, espero que el epílogo te haya gustado y pues se acabó XD. Saludos.**

 **Frida441: Muchas gracias, también me divertí escribiendo la parte de los hermanos con Hendrick XD, espero te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo92: Hola, primero que nada quiero agradecerte nuevamente por el apoyo en las cuestiones medicas, me alegro que el final anterior te haya gustado, esos hermanos son tal para cual de locos, espero te haya gustado el epílogo. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: leo tu review y recuerdo la imagen XD; que intenso, espero no te haya parecido tan cursi, XD, si me pasé en algunas partes pero no quise que perdieran tampoco su escencia. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Mad inspiration: XD, que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero hayas visto los videos ya que son muy buenos, y en sí la historia es de perseverancia y hacer lo que te gusta hacer así que nunca te rindas. Saludos.**

 **Diane: XD, ya leí todos tus reviews me llamó la atención el segundo que dijiste que parecía la técnica angelical, aunque realmente la idea es por lo que dice la canción "Like the phoenix rising from the flames" sólo que lo cambié a nadder XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pine: jajajja ya sé que se merecía un golpe, aunque decidí pornerlo así más que nada por la emoción, aunque como ya viste su relación en el futuro incluye miel y golpecitos de cortesía XD; espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: jajajja ya sabes que me gusta hacerlas sufrir y supongo que ahora me dirás algo con el final abierto XD; pero para que ponerlo si es obvio. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Espero te haya gustado el epílogo, ahora si hubo miel para compensar todo el fic, :P. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero el epílogo también, aunque lo dejé abierto XD. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel2000: muchas gracias por tu comentario, ahora si esto fue todo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Aki electric: Hola, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado el final de esta historia y en general todo, :p nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

 **Camidragoneter: Muchas gracias y pues no sólo hubo un beso, hubo varios y hasta casi algo más, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dragonaj: jajajaja XD, ya te imagino vomitando arcoíris, espero te haya gustado el final definitivo. Saludos.**

 **Jessy: chica gracias por seguir la historia aquí, y si es cierto no lo había contemplado de la manera en que lo hiciste del toque de Hiccup con los dragones y me puse a pensar, que Astrid pues se hace llamar como un dragon así que la escena de la nada salió XD, suele ocurrirme, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Hola, espero te haya gustado el final, con respecto a tu pregunta, Heather tenía la ventaja de 5 puntos más en el corto, por eso sus puntajes fueron casi iguales, y de hecho Astrid hubiera obtenido 149 puntos si no se hubiera caído. Pero así pasó, espero haberme explicado. Saludos.**

 **Sisa Astrid Love: jajjaja si me faltó aquella expresión, aun viéndolo de otra manera, ya de más grande no lo ha hecho, ni en la serie, ni nada por el estilo, me pregunto si ese muestra de afecto ya se le quitó XD, ideas raras mias. Saludos.**

 **Shazam: Así es, la idea que es que nunca se tocaran a lo largo del fic, pero pues ya pasó, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: ajjajaja espero que a ti y a la conciencia les haya gustado, XD, y pues ahora sí se acabó, este el final, buaaa se va a llorar al rincón. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable warrior: Jajaja supongo que es todos esperaban, pero lo compensé en el epilogo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ale: XD, espero que les haya gustado, Ale es una persona o una conciencia? :V Saludos.**

 **Guest1: XD, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Mayu: ahora no tarde tanto, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **SEBAS GG: Wow, en serio muchas gracias, la verdad no esperaba que consideraras este fic así, así que estoy muy agradecida con aquello, y diste en el clavo con el título del fic, con una parte del comentario y es que así es como debe ser, o eso creo, espero te haya gustado y pues a seguir con lo que la vida nos tenga deparados. Saludos.**

 **Guest ICE age: hola, aun no he visto la película, la tengo en mi lista de pendientes, pero si algún día subo algo ahí en ese fandom pondré el porqué lo público. Saludos ;)**

 **Vivi: Jajaja sí, al menos los importantes les creyeron la historia, aunque poco les importaba y pues continuaron con su vida, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Melody562: Jajaja sorry, si me tardé mucho con el anterior, pero este fue tempranito, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **SAM ARCHER: Hola, muchas gracias! XDDD, fue gracioso leer la canción, si lees este fic espero te haya gustado. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **Sone Velvet: ohhh muchas gracias pro haber seguido la historia hasta el final, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

 **NUBE: Tus reviews me encantan, más la manera en la que te expresa y diste en el clavo con tu comentario, hiciste un buen resumen de lo que se quería demostrar, ya que ahora todo a veces ya lo hacen muy carnal cuando también importa lo que salga de la boca de quien quieres, espero haberme explicado y que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a favortios y seguidores y lectores anónimos.**

 **Angela Magic, AnnieJackson16, Arfive5,Cathrina Frankenstein, CloudAmore, Darkdeoz, ElSabioGris, Forever Hiccstrid, Grecia-Da, Hiccstrid Happiness, IceLightPhoenix, I dont know I want to sleep, KrysthelMartinez, LadyAiraHH, Laura Veronica, MariHofferson, Melody562,Meyrinberk,Molly H.H,Sone Velvet,Vitany01,Yasuri Tsuki,Yezz Castillo,Zel-Ol,alejg,bellagemaderubi,carolin93945460,chrislovenani,diego uzumaki uchiha,fakedestiny,flowerforever355,irati53,julianroberto,karinamorenod, , .756,mariadelmonte,monse710,nahisasuhias,the-rider-sel, 10,,videl.S.S,zuleynnic**

 **Nick Wolf 19,Nina Chilena, Risu-chan xD, Sasha1209, bellagemaderubi, kingofthewilderwest, nahisasuhias, HeiMao3, Amai do,Mari Hofferson, Navid, Hiscctrid, Luna, DLY dragon, amy, Silver, Spell, Laura, carolin934, Astrid Amezcua, aileen.**

 **Espero no me haya faltado nadie D:**

 ** _Y colorin colorado este fic se ha acabado. "Nos leemos para la próxima"_**

 ** _07 de febrero 2016_**


End file.
